Entre 4 Paredes
by Lanni Lu
Summary: Nunca um amor foi tão impossível quanto o é para Harry e Gina. O mundo deles é frágil, especialmente pelos laços que os unem. Eles vivem uma relação delicada, em que as aparências escondem grandes segredos.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Escrever é uma arte para poucos. Os grandes livros são rodeados de delicadeza ou profundidade, e as histórias podem até não ser complexas ou mirabolantes, mas são bem contadas.

Há muitos tipos de livros e de boas leituras. Assim como com qualquer outra faceta artística, seja o teatro, o cinema, a música ou outra, o leitor precisa se despir de preconceitos para se envolver e apreciar verdadeiramente algumas obras.

Nesse contexto, eu classificaria as fan fictions como um tipo de artesanato, e seus autores são, obviamente, artesãos. Eles "imitam" os verdadeiros artistas com reflexos de suas obras. As fics têm um papel, que é criar uma narrativa a partir de outra. E, como um filme ou livro, julgo uma fanfic realmente boa aquela que tem uma história bem contada.

Meu gosto, com o passar dos anos, foi sendo direcionado. Como todos, há determinados gêneros ou assuntos que me agradam mais do que outros. Gosto do drama. Eu prefiro as histórias pesadas, o sensível e difícil. E é em torno disso que procuro escrever essa fic.

Procurando em minha mente um assunto para uma nova história, cruzei com um tema polêmico. Quão complicado seria escrever sobre algo considerado errado? Quão interessante seria? Quão desafiador? Fiquei por dias e dias com as idéias rodeando a mente até que resolvi começar.

Devo dizer que meu objetivo não é julgar ou tomar partido, dizer se é certo ou errado, mas sim escrever uma boa história. Isso não é arte, não escrevo clássicos e nem pretendo exigir demais do público que tenho aqui. Entretanto, para aqueles que estão lendo essas palavras e irão se aventurar nos capítulos seguintes, faço um pedido: não julgue os personagens, seus atos, pensamentos ou ações. Não julguem o que escrevo, mas a qualidade do que escrevo. Como algumas obras, essa fic não deve ser analisada em relação a certo e errado, apenas lida.

Eu queria uma história diferente e acho que essa certamente o é, pois ainda não vi nenhuma por aqui com uma narrativa como essa. Além disso, quero ver até onde eu posso ir, até onde vocês podem ler, abordando um tabu. Apenas leia. No final tudo ficará claro, as coisas entrarão no eixo, como deve ser. E, caso tenham alguma dúvida, mandem reviews, pois responderei tudo o que quiserem, desde que não estrague as surpresas da trama.

Outro ponto importante: eu quero muito escrever uma história sensível. Não mais um H/G com um amor difícil, eu quero um amor realmente impossível, mostrando a fragilidade das personagens perante a situação (espero que meus planos dêem certo). Esse foi um ponto importante na escolha do tema. E também a questão das aparências. As pessoas sorriem, se cumprimentam, conversam, mas, por trás das portas de casa, podem ter segredos guardados a sete chaves. Claro, não farei algo como "Álbum de Família" (a peça de Nélson Rodrigues), nem me atrevo a querer isso. Mas pretendo falar sobre os segredos destrutivos, que as pessoas não se atrevem a contar a ninguém. Contudo, sem esquecer que essa é uma fanfic de Harry Potter.

Aliás, a idéia da fic só pôde ser concretizada porque não vejo Harry e Gina como retratados aqui, tanto que na série de Rowling eles não têm os laços que têm nessa história.

Boa leitura.


	2. Gina

**Gina**

Eu cheguei a uma conclusão: o querer destrói.

Não destrói no sentido de levar a morte, mas destrói a alma, a paixão, o melhor e mais vivo do que existe nas pessoas.

E o querer pode ser por medo ou o desejo. No medo, você não quer. Quando você deseja, você quer.

Você pode ter um medo terrível de algo se concretizar, então não quer que aconteça. E esse não querer, o temor, consome sua sanidade, seu tempo, sua vida... E você vive em função dele. A todo o momento, você procura sinais que o seu temor virá a tona, que vai acontecer, então procura manter os olhos abertos para qualquer coisa. E isso enlouquece. Uma simples folha que cai de uma árvore se transforma no precursor de uma catástrofe. É um sinal, tudo é sinal. Assim, vive em função do medo, e já se perdeu de si mesmo. Você está destruído.

O desejo, a vontade, o querer talvez seja pior. Talvez. Você quer algo com toda paixão, e o fato de nunca conseguir te despedaça. Cai um pedaço aqui hoje, outro ali amanhã e, um dia, você percebe que há um buraco, um vazio. E aí é tarde demais para você voltar atrás. Não há jeito, é irremediável. Irreversível. Você nunca terá seu desejo realizado. Seu querer não acontece. Há um vazio no peito, a esperança acabou. Quando ela chega ao fim, você ri, parece feliz, cumprimenta as pessoas com um sorriso enorme no rosto, mas é tudo aparência. Você está acabado por dentro, e fingir que tudo está bem é terrível.

O que me destrói não é o querer e nem o não querer. São ambos. Para algumas pessoas, penso que algumas poucas, os dois levam a destruição.

Porque você quer tão desesperadamente... E também não quer, porque se isso acontecer...

É o fim.

Eu cheguei a essa conclusão durante a noite que antecedeu aquela manhã de quarta-feira. Era primavera e ainda estava frio. Os dias e noites muitas vezes me enchiam de uma melancolia dolorosa. E nesses momentos eu ficava pensando.

Como eu poderia querer tanto tê-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, não querer? Porque eu não queria, não queria, a idéia era horrível e asquerosa. Causava culpa e nojo de mim mesma. Mas se eu o amo tanto, tanto por que nunca poderei tê-lo? É tão injusto! Uma parte de mim quer, a outra não quer, e com isso algo em mim se apaga, se esgota, morre.

- Gina!

O grito de mamãe chegou lá de baixo. Provavelmente ela estava na cozinha, fazendo o café da manhã com papai. Era um costume eles prepararem essa refeição juntos, o que me agradava. Porque depois de quase 20 anos de casados, eles ainda se amavam muito. E eu nunca teria um amor assim, nunca...

_Não, não, não!_

Era melhor desviar os pensamentos para assuntos mais práticos. Tomar banho e café. Eram cerca de sete da manhã e as oito tinha de estar na escola.

Quando desci, o cheiro de panqueca doce estava por toda a cozinha. Só então percebi como estava faminta.

- Vá chamar seu irmão, Gina – Mamãe pediu assim que dei a primeira garfada em minhas panquecas.

- O Harry ainda não acordou, Lily?

- Não, James, apesar de eu já ter ido chamá-lo duas vezes. Ele...

Quieta, apenas comendo, acompanhei a conversa dos dois sobre Harry. Não disseram nada novo ou interessante, e logo o assunto mudou para a Páscoa, a gasolina do carro, a viagem planejada para o verão, o fim de semana... As coisas que toda família discutem.

_Família._

Para mim, papai e mamãe são minha família. Harry não.

Subi quando terminei. "Não se esqueça de chamar o Harry", mamãe me lembrou.

Quando entrei em seu quarto, que fica exatamente de frente para o meu, ele ainda estava esparramado na cama, dormindo.

São nesses momentos, nesses momentos pequenos, que eu quase esqueço que ele é meu... irmão. Meu coração se encheu de amor por aquele emaranhado de cabelos negros jogados na cama.

- Harry? Acorda.

Lentamente tentei chamá-lo, mas já sabia que teria de sacudir e falar alto.

Ele se espreguiçou e bocejou ao acordar. Sorriu ao me ver sentada em sua cama.

- Bom dia - ele disse.

Lá de baixo, mamãe e papai gritaram uma despedida, ela me lembrando novamente de chamar Harry.

- Bom dia.

- Vem cá.

Ele me abraçou e me puxou para perto dele. Deitada em seu peito, sentindo seu coração bater sob minha mão, eu esqueço de tudo.

- Seu cabelo está molhado. E com cheiro um bom. Dá vontade de comer.

- É o shampoo. – Eu estava quase dormindo, apertada entre seus braços embaixo das cobertas, minha perna nua sobre a dele – É de pêssego.

- Meu pequeno pêssego. – percebi o riso em sua voz, e sorri - Abra os olhos.

Quando o fitei, deitada ali, consciente da casa vazia, me senti feliz. E ele estava feliz também.

- Você não dormiu bem, Gina.

- Não.

Ele beijou minha testa.

- Você devia ter tomado um chá.

- Eu tomei.

- Então devia ter tomado um remédio.

- Remédios não resolvem meu problema, Harry. Você sabe disso.

O silêncio entre nós sempre foi como o que surgiu naquele momento. Um silêncio cúmplice, onde tanto é dito no olhar.

_Eu sei. E eu sinto tanto quanto você. Tanto quanto._ Era isso o que seus olhos me diziam.

Ele me abraçou mais forte, e me deitei totalmente em cima dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço. Com o ouvido em seu peito, prestava atenção no batimento de seu coração, que parecia pesado.

Harry mexia em meus cabelos de um jeito bom. Vindo dele, é sempre bom.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?

- Sei. – respondi – Eu te amo também.

- E esse amor nos mata.

- Não mata. – olhei em seus olhos - Destrói.

Permanecemos deitamos por mais alguns instantes, então Harry foi tomar banho, enquanto fui buscar seu café da manhã. Quando voltei a sua suíte, me atirei sobre a cama.

- Trouxe seu café – gritei para ele ouvir, já que estava com o chuveiro ligado. – Está na sua escrivaninha.

- Obrigado!

Olhando ao redor, vi que Harry já tinha arrumado a mochila e escolhido a roupa para a escola. Tínhamos de chegar lá em pouco mais de 20 minutos.

- Eu quero passar na locadora na volta para a casa. – comentei ao entrar em seu banheiro - Mas a gente tem que ir naquela locadora boa que fica no shopping do centro, porque a perto daqui não tem os filmes que quero.

- Você já procurou aqui? – ele perguntou, atrás do boxe fechado.

Eu estava escovando os dentes, então demorei um pouco a responder.

- Liguei para lá ontem a noite, não tem. - abri o boxe - Toma. Aproveita e escova os dentes também.

- Obrigado.

Instantes depois, ouvi o chuveiro ser fechado. Eu estava penteando os cabelos de frente para o espelho.

- Esse seu roupão está muito curto, Gina. – ele disse, depois de secar-se e vestir seu próprio roupão – Você devia se vestir de forma mais decente quando sair do banho. Chega pra lá. Preciso fazer a barba.

- Não vai dar tempo! São quase oito horas, Harry!

- Merda!

Ele correu para comer. Ainda bem que eu havia trago suas panquecas e todo o resto aqui para cima.

Enquanto ele engolia o café, eu sequei o banheiro que ele havia molhado. Harry era tão típico! Toalha molhada no chão, a escova de dentes equilibrada na beirada na banheira.

- Vai vestir uma roupa para gente sair, Gina.

- Já to indo! Guardei sua escova no lugar de sempre. Vê se não vai se confundir e escovar seus dentes com a minha!

- Se você não deixasse sua escova aqui, eu não iria me confundir nunca.

- Se eu também tivesse um banheiro no meu quarto, não deixaria. Você tem privilégios só porque é mais velho.

- O banheiro do corredor é só seu. Você não o usa porque não quer.

- O seu tem mais atrativos. – novamente no quarto, sorri para ele – E eu sei que você adora ter minhas coisas aqui.

Ele não disse nada, apenas riu.

Voltei pra o meu quarto e joguei tudo que precisaria dentro da mochila. Com as portas abertas, eu ouvi Harry abrir seu guarda roupa. Estava trocando de roupa, assim como eu.

- Vamos?

Ele entrou em meu quarto instantes depois, com as meias e os tênis nas mãos.

- Ainda preciso vestir uma blusa.

- Você é tão lerda!

- Eu?

- Eu acordei depois de você e já estou pronto. Só falta amarrar os cadarços.

- Você está pronto porque _eu_ te acordei e _eu_ levei o café para você. E você nem arrumou a cama!

- A empregada faz isso.

- Folgado. Merda! – não consegui abotoar o sutiã as minhas costas – Abotoa pra mim.

Me aproximei da cama, onde ele estava sentado. Quando Harry fechou a peça, me abraçou pela cintura e beijou a linha de minha coluna.

Aquilo me causou um arrepio.

- Harry...

- Você tem um cheiro tão bom.

- A gente precisa ir...

Ainda abraçado a mim, ele suspirou.

- É verdade.

Apertei suas mãos sobre minha barriga.

- Então vamos, Gina – ele falou depois de um instante. Se pos de pé e deu um beijo rápido em meu ombro antes de sair.

Vesti uma blusa e casaco qualquer e o segui.

_Querer e não querer._

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

De carro, a gente chega na escola em 5 minutos. Mas pela falta de tempo, Harry andava a alta velocidade.

- Eu acho melhor a gente deixar os filmes para amanhã, Gina. Eu queria vê-los também, mas tenho que terminar meu trabalho sobre o Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, que é para amanhã.

- Mas amanhã é quinta e você tem futebol, a gente sai mais tarde da escola. E também vai ter uma maratona de Twin Peaks na TV, e eu queria ver...

No curto trajeto de casa a escola, quando vamos de carro, normalmente ficamos ouvindo música e conversando sobre coisas sem importância. Assim, aquele dia começou como mais um entre muitos, sem nada de especial.

No colégio, nada relevante aconteceu. Mas na hora do primeiro intervalo entre as aulas cruzei com Hermione Granger, uma amiga de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, no corredor.

- Sabe o que descobri?

Mas se eu sabia ou não, não pude descobrir, pois tínhamos de ir para a aula. Foi só na hora do almoço que descobri o quê Hermione tinha a dizer.

- É sobre a Luna.

- Luna Lovegood?

Luna era a minha amiga desde sempre. Ela é linda de um jeito único, com seus cabelos loiros claros e ar sonhador. Eu curso algumas disciplinas com ela - ambas estamos no mesmo ano - e Hermione cursa algumas com Harry – eles estão um ano a nossa frente.

- É.

- Não sabia que você era dada a fofocas, Hermione.

- Não sou, mas isso me espantou.

- O que é?

Não era nada. Luna tinha começado a namorar o neto do professor de biologia, o Sr. Scamander.

- Ele até que é bem bonitinho. E simpático.

- Gina, mas ele é velho para ela!

- Ele tem uns 22 anos e ela 16, a difer...

- Não! Ele tem 26.

- Mentira?!

- É sério.

- Nossa, mas ele parece ser tão mais novo, Hermione. Quando ele chegar aos 40 vai estar super inteiro ainda.

- Isso é um _absurdo_, não é? – ela parecia falar consigo mesma.

Oops. Algo errado.

- Eu não diria isso. Vai ver que é coisa de genética.

- Não, não ele parecer mais novo. Mas a diferença de idade.

Ah, sim. O problema era esse.

- Dez anos não é muita coisa, Hermione. Se ela tivesse 10 e ele 20, aí sim a gente poderia estranhar. Mas ele até parece ter menos do que 26.

- Gina, você está louca! A diferença de idade é muito grande sim! Se ela tivesse 21 e ele 31, ou 25 e 35, tudo certo. Mas a Luna ainda é menor de idade!

Hermione falou disso o almoço todo. Me incomodou. Não por causa daqueles 10 anos, mas porque minha amiga era muito racional. Se ela já estava enlouquecendo pelo fato da Luna ser menor de idade e seu namorado ser um pouco mais velho, uma diferença que não era nem óbvia, imagine se ela descobrisse... O que eu sinto.

Para Hermione as coisas eram fáceis. O relacionamento amoroso dela não tinha complicações. O namorado dela se chamava Rony Weasley e era um rapaz ruivo e divertido, que também estudava no colégio. Ele, Hermione e Harry eram bons amigos e se conheciam desde a infância.

Tentei fazer Hermione se colocar no lugar da Luna, mas ela estava irredutível.

- Era só esperar alguns anos, Gina.

Mas Hermione não esperaria, se fosse Luna. Era fácil falar quando não era com ela. Qual o problema, se eles se amavam?

Hermione me deprimiu. Ela aumentou as coisas de forma a tudo parecer terrível. Se ela soubesse... Se a escolha de Luna era tão problemática, o que ela não diria da minha? Será que ela ainda falaria comigo, ainda andaria comigo? E com Harry? Explicitaria nossos supostos erros para os outros?

- Olá.

Perdida em meus pensamentos, tomei um susto com aquela voz que me fez pular da cadeira. Era Rony, seguido de Harry. Mesmo sem fome alguma depois de ouvir Hermione, fingi interesse na comida. Se eu olhasse nos olhos de Harry, iria desabar.

- Falando sobre o que, meninas?

- A Luna, Rony.

- Ainda, Hermione?! Será que esse assunto não deu o que tinha que dar?

Me desliguei novamente dos sons ao meu redor. Preocupação, culpa, vergonha... Até quando? Por que isso? Por que comigo, com a gente?

Pelo canto dos olhos, vi Harry se aproximar. Sai o mais rápido possível e corri para o banheiro.

O café da manhã e as poucas garfadas que dei no almoço reviravam em meu estômago. E mesmo depois que coloquei tudo para fora, ele continuava dando cambalhotas.

Dentro da mochila, meu celular avisou do recebimento de uma nova mensagem de texto. Sentada no chão do banheiro, vi o nome do remetente: Harry.

_Vc ta bem? Saiu estranha. Responde, to preocupado. Bjss. _

Peguei a escova e a pasta na mochila e escovei os dentes. Lavei o rosto, usei o banheiro, fiz tudo bem lentamente.

O celular sobre a mochila soou com o recebimento de outra mensagem. Ignorei. Depois de um instante, ele começou a tocar. Era Harry, eu sabia pelo toque.

Não atendi, e o telefone continuava a tocar e tocar. Recusei a ligação a vi a nova mensagem.

_To te procurando em td o lugar! A escola é grd, mas vou t achar. Onde vc ta? Oq aconteceu? Me responde, gina!!!!_

Se eu não respondesse, Harry logo colocaria a escola toda atrás de mim.

_To no banheiro atrás do refeitório, oq nunca tem ning. Ta td ok, ñ se preocupe. A gente conversa mais tarde. Te amo._

Pronto, assim ele se acalmaria.

Outra mensagem.

- Droga!

_Pq vc demorou tanto a responder?_

_Pq eu to no banheiro, harry. Eu t disse._

_Oq vc ta fazendo aí?_

_Q pergunta! Oq se faz em um banheiro?_

_Vc ñ ta escondida chorando ñ, neh?_

Ele me conhecia tão bem!

_Ñ, ñ se preocupe. A gente c vê depois, bjss. To indo pra aula._

Lavei o rosto mais uma vez, então saí.

Tentei esquecer de tudo e me concentrar na aula de química. O professor é Severo Snape, um implicante, e eu sou uma boa aula, o que parece irritá-lo ainda mais.

Na hora de tomar a presença, ele chamou alto pelo meu nome, como é de costume. Acho que ele sempre tem esperanças de me ver pular da carteira, em uma auto denúncia por estar fazendo algo errado.

- Ginevra Lily Potter?

Droga! Eu detestava que me chamassem de Ginevra! Gina era tão mais bonito.

- Presente, Sr. Snape.

Ele também dá aulas a Harry. Certa vez, quando comentei a péssima mania do professor com ele, Harry me disse:

- Comigo é a mesma coisa. Toda vez que chega ao meu nome, é "Harry James Potter" em um tom em que parece que eu poderia estar cometendo um assassinato.

O problema de Snape era que ele era muito ranzinza. Não com todos os alunos, claro. Para os protegidos dele, ele era um ótimo professor. E para mamãe também. Eles se conheciam desde a infância, tinham até namorado na adolescência, e reclamar dele para ela era ouvir muito de volta.

- Vocês não gostam dele porque ele é um professor que exige do aluno. – Mamãe costuma dizer nesses momentos - Vocês só gostam de quem dá moleza, como aquela Sibila Trelawney.

E nem adiantava discutir.

O sinal tocou exatamente quando Snape estava se aproximando da minha carteira, certamente para dar uma olhada se eu estava fazendo ou não os exercícios que ele pediu.

Assim que coloquei os pés para fora da sala vi Harry.

- Oi. – ele me cumprimentou.

- Ei.

Caminhamos em silêncio até o estacionamento. Foi só quando viramos a esquina da escola que ele tocou no assunto.

- O que aconteceu?

Olhei para ele. Estava tão bonito, com a luz da tarde batendo em seus cabelos. Não pude resistir a esticar a mão e toca-los. A beleza dele doía em meu peito. Os cabelos tão negros, os olhos tão verdes, mais visíveis agora, que ele usava lentes de contato. O rosto de galã de cinema francês, de beleza rebuscada.

- Nada.

Ele virou a cabeça, mal tirando os olhos da direção, e beijou a palma da minha mão. O gesto doce, carinhoso, trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos.

- Mentira, Gina.

- Nada importante.

- Então me diga o que é sem importância.

E eu contei, porque a gente não tem segredos. Nenhum. Todas as coisas, das mais engraçadas e ridículas àquelas vergonhosas e embaraçosas, nós dividimos um com o outro.

- A Hermione falou disso comigo e com o Rony também. – ele comentou quando terminei - Mas não vejo o porquê de você ter ficado mal pela Hermione ficar falando da Luna.

- Eu não fiquei mal por isso. Eu nem fiquei realmente mal, você sabe. Eu só pensei que, se a Hermione acha a escolha da Luna errada, mesmo sem ser, imagine o que ela não acharia da minha escolha. Da nossa.

Harry não respondeu, só suspirou e se concentrou no trânsito, mas percebi que ele ficou desconfortável com a possibilidade.

- Esquece, Harry. Desculpa. Eu não quis colocar coisas na sua cabeça.

- Só vamos mudar de assunto, Gina. Por favor.

Mudar de assunto.

Pra gente não enlouquecer, tínhamos que pensar o menos possível. O que nem sempre era fácil.


	3. Harry

**Harry**

Quantas formas de amor existe? Amor fraterno, amor romântico, amor filial... Será que é possível amar alguém de várias maneiras? Será que tipos diferentes de amor coexistem? Particularmente, acho que não.

Chegar a essa conclusão não foi fácil. No início da minha adolescência eu tentava me convencer que tudo que sentia era tolice de uma fase da vida. Mas não era, nunca foi, eu só não via isso.

Admitir para mim mesmo que eu gostava da Gina mais do que deveria foi difícil. Eu descobri isso quando tinha 12 anos, mas não entendia o que era. Nessa idade tudo era confuso.

Aos 13, nós passávamos tempo demais juntos, mais do que os outros irmãos. Aos 14, já sabia que gostava dela de um jeito especial, e era recíproco. Gina é um ano mais nova, mas é uma garota muito sensível. Acho que ela se deu conta de tudo antes de mim.

Foi quando tinha 15 anos que percebi que aquilo não era paixão. E muito menos simples atração. Era mais, muito mais. A gente se amava.

Aquela foi a pior época. Era terrível! Eu não conseguia conviver comigo mesmo, não conseguia dormir, não conseguia pensar, não podia admitir. A culpa era uma sombra. Eu via Gina sofrer por mim em silêncio, sempre desconversando ou dando desculpas quando nossos pais perguntavam o que eu tinha.

Eu falava com ela o mínimo possível, apenas o necessário para manter as aparências. Estava decidido a ignorar tudo que sentia, o que não era fácil. Principalmente por Gina. Ela não havia reclamado da nossa distância, mas eu sabia que se sentia mal. Ela chorava a noite, comia pouco, parecia sempre triste. Nossos pais pensaram que estávamos doentes, mas claro que nossa saúde estava perfeita.

A situação durou alguns meses. No verão daquele ano, quando fiz 16 anos e ela 15, Gina veio falar comigo durante uma noite.

"Eu vou embora", disse, "vou dizer a mamãe e papai que quero estudar em um colégio interno e vou te deixar em paz".

A idéia de tê-la longe era terrível. Pior do que amá-la daquele jeito. Eu podia estar mal, mas ficaria pior longe dela. Então eu disse que não, que ela ficasse.

E a gente percebeu, juntos, que era tarde demais. Sempre havia sido tarde demais. O sentimento estava ali, nasceu conosco.

Desde então, tudo foi acontecendo com naturalidade.

Nós sempre nos demos muito bem, mas passamos a ter liberdade e intimidade. Não há constrangimento algum entre nós. Acho que é uma relação bonita, apesar de tudo. Às vezes, penso que parecemos um casal acostumado um ao outro há décadas.

É claro que não temos paz e tranqüilidade sempre, mas a gente vive, dando um passo de cada vez. Esse é o único jeito. Foi assim que cheguei aos 17 e Gina aos 16.

_Gina_.

Eu a amo, mais do que tudo. Queria muito que ela não fosse minha... irmã.

Sinto falta das coisas simples, como pegar em sua mão em público, abraçá-la sem restrições, fazer um passei ao ar livre e beijá-la. Mas essas são coisas que nunca poderei ter. Assim como nunca a terei completamente.

Nós nunca nos beijamos de verdade ou nos relacionamos com maior intimidade. Não por falta de vontade, mas porque a gente não pode. Não parece certo. Porém, às vezes... Eu a quero tanto, tanto, tanto! E sou capaz de ver em seus olhos que ela me quer. Mas não dá, não pode ser.

Se um dia tudo isso vai acontecer, eu não sei. Desejo e repulsa entram em conflito. É muito difícil para mim. Pra ela também.

Por isso nosso amor vive do valor que damos às coisas pequenas. Acordar um ao outro de manhã, um roçar de mãos quando ninguém está vendo, um beijo simples, apenas os lábios, dormir abraçados, dedicar uma canção ao outro... Nós aproveitamos cada oportunidade que temos para ficar juntos.

Mas nem tudo são flores, pois brigamos, enlouquecemos de desejo, nos sentimos sujos e culpados, choramos, sentimos ciúme, dividimos as dores e medos... Nos conhecemos bem. Eu conheço os sentimentos dela, conheço o corpo, as qualidades e os defeitos. Ela conhece meus sentimentos, meu corpo, minhas qualidades e defeitos.

E, acima de tudo, em meio a todas as impossibilidades, nós nos amamos.

Para aqueles que nos vêem de fora, parecemos uma família feliz. Os quatro Potter, os dois filhos adoráveis, o casal praticamente perfeito. Mas ninguém imagina como é difícil fingir sempre, principalmente dentro da sua própria casa.

Por sorte, alguns detalhes conspiram a nosso favor. Minha mãe é pedagoga e trabalha das 8h às 17h, assim como meu pai, que é arquiteto e tem sua própria empresa. Logo, de segunda a sexta-feira eu e Gina temos cerca de 2 horas para ficar sozinho em casa e fazer o que quisermos. Menos as quintas, quando eu tenho futebol e chegamos em casa uma hora mais tarde do que de costume.

Além disso, o quarto dos nossos pais fica do outro lado do segundo andar, então podemos circular livremente pelo nosso corredor e eles nunca nos vêem entrando e saindo do quarto um do outro com mais freqüência do que um casal de irmãos normalmente faria. E nossas portas são exatamente de frente uma para a outra, em dois passos encontramos nosso refúgio.

Refúgio, este, que eu procuraria muito em breve, mas antes tinha que sair debaixo do chuveiro. A água estava quente e não afastava meu sono, então era melhor parar de enrolar de uma vez.

Assim que sai do banho, senti frio. Parecia que aquela quinta-feira seria a mais gelada de abril.

Vestido com meu roupão, ouvi os sons da casa. Nada. Estava tudo em silêncio, exatamente como eu queria.

Com cuidado, sai e passei pelas portas fechadas do corredor, que dava em um outro, e desci as escadas para o térreo. Na cozinha, peguei a mesma bandeja que Gina havia usado no dia anterior para levar meu café. Agora eu iria retribuir seu favor.

Peguei o suco na geladeira, dois copos, torradas, geléia, _muffins_, tudo que precisaria. Queria preparar ovos, linguiça, bacon, mas isso faria barulho. Se a mãe e o pai acordassem, iriam querer saber o que eu estava fazendo de pé às 6 da manhã.

Quando subi novamente, tive de tomar muito cuidado para não deixar tudo cair. O mais difícil foi abrir a porta do quarto de Gina, já que minhas mãos estavam ocupadas segurando a bandeja.

Lá dentro parecia outro mundo: um mundo seguro e bonito. O lugar tinha um tom quente, graças ao papel de parede e as luzes vermelhas dos abajures.

Coloquei a bandeja no chão perto da cama e tranquei a porta. Gina dormia tranquilamente.

Me deu pena de chamá-la, então deitei ao seu lado embaixo das cobertas. Adorava o cheiro dela, a pele, o cabelo. Gina tem longos cabelos ruivos, assim como minha mãe, mas olhos castanhos, de meu pai. Já eu tenho os cabelos do meu pai, negros e bagunçados, e os olhos da minha mãe, verdes.

Ela foi acordando lentamente. Resmungou, suspirou, se espreguiçou para, enfim, abrir os olhos.

- Oi, meu bem.

- Olá, Harry.

Ela sorriu, a paixão crescendo em mim. Gina é tão bonita!

- Que surpresa boa, acordar e ver você.

- Para você ver quão feliz eu me senti ontem, Gina.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. Aliás, que horas são?

- Pouco mais de seis da manhã.

- Então a gente tem tempo. Agora com licença.

- Não, não vai. Eu quero ficar com você.

- Não demoro. Não se preocupe.

Infeliz, a soltei. Vi Gina correr para acender a luz do quarto.

- Apague os abajures – ela pediu.

Na volta, quando se virou para o guarda-roupa, ela viu a bandeja no chão aos pés da cama.

- Você trouxe o café para mim?! Para nós? Oh, Harry, que adorável. Obrigada!

- E você me abandona sozinho nessa cama de casal grande, fria e vazia.

- Você preferiria uma cama de solteiro? Talvez você devesse trocar a sua então. – Gina fez uma careta para mim, mexendo em seu guarda-roupa. A vi pegar o velho roupão do Peter Pan, que ela tinha desde os 10 anos e que eu tanto criticava pelo tamanho.

- Você só tem esse roupão de banho, Gina?

Ela me ignorou.

- Você sabe que está grande demais para ele.

- Eu gosto dele.

- Eu não. Me traz pensamentos lascivos.

Gina riu, mas era verdade.

- E o que o faz pensar que o seu não me traz esses pensamentos, Harry? Só porque ele é cumprido?

- Exatamente. Ele é _descente_. E eu sei que você tem mais um roupão de banho, então você só deve fazer isso para me testar. E também tem aqueles penhoares estampados, que...

- Penhoar não é roupão.

- Que diferença faz? Pelo menos eles são cumpridos.

- Cumpridos, mas você reclamaria se eu os usasse do mesmo jeito, porque são de tecido fino e meio transparentes. Eu vou continuar usando meu roupão do Peter Pan até não me caber mais, e vê se pára de me encher.

- Eu ainda prefiro o penhoar. – gritei para ela, porque Gina já tinha batido a porta atrás de si.

Sem mais o que fazer, me aconcheguei à cama e a esperei voltar. Eu não poderia dizer se ela demorou ou não, porque logo entrei em um estado de dormência que só passou quando senti um peso sobre mim.

- Dormiu? – Gina estava sentada às minhas costas, falando em meu ouvido.

- Não.

Ela me abraçou e ficamos um silêncio. Eu embaixo das cobertas, ela em cima.

- Que horas são, Gina?

- Uhh... Seis e vinte e dois.

- Você trancou a porta?

- Tranquei.

- Então deita aqui comigo.

Ela deitou, cheirando a sabonete. O hálito dela me lembrava a pasta de dente que usávamos.

- Você prefere um penhoar? – havia riso em sua voz.

- Prefiro.

- Então eu vou vesti-lo um dia desses. Talvez em uma segunda-feira.

A idéia me trouxe algum divertimento. Toda segunda meu pai tinha de enfrentar 90km e ir até Londres para resolver qualquer coisa da empresa. Diversas vezes ele e mamãe iam sexta à noite e passavam o fim de semana por lá. Então eu e Gina tínhamos a casa só pra gente.

- Mal posso esperar – sussurrei.

Ela estava tão próxima, quente, colada a mim. Estávamos abraçados, embolados sob as colchas e edredons. Ficamos nos olhando por um longo tempo, uma das minhas mãos perdidas em seu cabelo.

Foi Gina que se aproximou e me beijou. Não o beijo que queríamos, mas o de sempre: apenas os lábios, nunca mais do que isso. E seus lábios eram macios e aconchegantes.

Eu a senti apertar com força meu braço quando desci os beijos para seu colo e o vale entre seus seios, aquele pedaço de pele que o roupão deixava de fora. As cobertas estavam nos atrapalhando, então foi tudo para o chão.

- Ai! – ela me empurrou quando mordi com um pouco mais de força a curva de seu pescoço – Harry...

Gina se colocou sobre mim, as mãos ladeando minha cabeça. Ela era linda... Seus cabelos caíam para um lado, formanda uma cascata ruiva.

- Estou muito feliz agora. - Ela sorriu do seu jeito encantador ao dizer aquelas palavras. Tudo nela era encantador.

Ficamos em silêncio, mas entendíamos o que o outro dizia. Bastava um olhar.

Novamente nos beijamos. Minhas mãos em sua cintura, as delas em mim.

- Senta – ela pediu.

Me sentei, Gina sobre minhas pernas, uma de cada lado de meu corpo. Os lábios dela queimavam minha pele, que ela beijava lentamente, descendo do pescoço aos ombros e peito.

- Gina...

- Shh. – o dedo dela calava meus lábios. Ela se aproximou e me beijou, nos beijamos milhões de vezes, as mãos dela desamarrando meu roupão.

É realmente, realmente difícil me controlar quando ela é tão doce e provocante.

Ajudei-a a tirar a peça. Olhando em seus olhos, tudo que vi foi amor e devoção.

- Te amo – eu disse.

- _Eu_ te amo.

Ela sorria. Nos beijamos e novamente deitamos.

A sensação que seus pequenos beijos em meu pescoço, peito e barriga provocavam era magnífica e agoniante. Era dolorosamente belo estar ali com ela.

Gina voltou para os meus lábios, e nesse momento uma de minhas mãos desceu para a pele de sua coxa, enquanto a outra tirava aquele roupão infantil.

Já a vi nua milhões de vezes, e ela conhece meu corpo tão bem quanto eu o dela. Mas nunca pude tocá-la com liberdade, nunca com paixão. Temos limites um com o outro, porque ambos sabemos que se formos muito longe não poderemos parar.

- Eu quero você.

Mas, claro, não a tive. Em vez disso, beijei aquele espaço entre seus seios, a barriga, o umbigo, o ventre, as pernas, apertei suas coxas e quadril. E beijei seus lábios, sem nunca ter mais do que isso.

- Se esse momento tivesse uma trilha sonora – ela me perguntou, quando a virei de bruços -, qual música seria?

- Eu não sei – não fazia idéia, não queria pensar, só queria continuar sentindo seu cheiro e roçando os lábios em suas costas. Tocando a pele dela, beijando. – Qual?

- Pensei em Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre.

- O Céu Em Um Quarto?

- É. Ai! – mais uma vez a mordi com mais força do que o necessário.

- Desculpa.

- Não se desculpe. – ela se virou para mim – Não se desculpe, porque quando você está perto de mim, este quarto não tem mais nenhuma parede, mas sim árvores, árvores infinitas, e quando você está assim perto de mim é como se aquele teto não existisse mais, eu vejo o céu apoiado em nós *.

Ela sorriu, e eu sorri de volta. A beijei mais uma vez, provando seus lábios. A sensação dos nossos corpos nus se tocando era o céu e o inferno.

Suas pernas enlaçaram meu quadril e o apertaram contra si. Não esperava por aquilo. Congelei.

Ouvi Gina começar a rir baixinho, apesar de tentar segurar-se.

- Desculpa – ela tentava conter o riso -, esqueci.

Levei um instante para conseguir me controlar e sair de cima dela, o que exigiu toda minha força de vontade. Apertei os olhos com as mãos, senti o movimento de Gina levantando da cama. Precisava respirar fundo e me acalmar.

Quando abri os olhos, ela estava sentada na cama de calcinha e sutiã.

- Lamento. Não foi minha intenção te deixar excitado e testar seus limites.

- Não me diga.

- Toma. – ela jogou o que percebi ser uma cueca, que vesti – Estava na minha gaveta.

- Você devia tirar isso daí.

- Mamãe nunca mexe nas minhas coisas, não se preocupe.

Gina arrumou a bandeja sobre a cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, segurando minha mão.

- Por que você só usa samba-canção? – ela me serviu, colocando uma torrada com geléia em minha boca – Por que você só dorme de cueca, não usa um pijama?

Por que, por que, por que... Gina sempre tinha o que perguntar e falar.

Tomamos nosso café e quando terminamos era pouco mais de sete horas. Se não descêssemos até 7:30h, a mãe ia subir para nos chamar.

Deitamos novamente para aproveitar aqueles últimos minutos, nossas mãos unidas entre nós. Eu analisava e tentava contar as sardas mínimas que Gina tinha no rosto e ombros. O tempo foi passando sem que percebêssemos. Depois de um longo silêncio, Gina falou.

- Você é lindo, Harry.

Ela disse aquilo com sua simplicidade habitual, que me fazia lembrar o quanto a amava. Eu adorava isso e tudo nela.

- _Você_ é linda.

- Você parece um galã de filme francês.

- Não pareço.

Ela se esticou e me beijou.

- Parece sim. E ponto final.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Três da tarde a aula acaba e eu posso ir para casa. _Mas não hoje_, pensei. Porque era quinta-feira e, como de costume, tinha futebol.

A última aula foi educação física e nós íamos ficar mais uma hora jogando bola. "Nós" significa meus colegas de turma nessa disciplina.

O sinal já havia tocado e Madame Hooch, a professora, ido embora. Logo Gina apareceria e sentaria nas arquibancadas, como sempre faz, me esperando.

- Vamos lá, cara? – Draco Malfoy bateu em meu ombro, me chamando de volta para o campo.

Segui meu amigo e vi que, das garotas da turma, só Parvati e Padma Patil e Cho Chang tiveram coragem de jogar conosco, os rapazes. Hermione estava sentada na arquibancada, seguindo Rony com os olhos.

- Não sejam violentos - as meninas pediram. Era charme, porque na verdade as três eram muito boas no futebol. Principalmente Cho, que só perdia para Angelina Johnson, que já tinha saído da escola, e talvez para Gina.

O jogo foi difícil para o meu time. Todos pareciam cansados, e perdemos de três gols de diferença. Vi as meninas, que ficaram juntas no time vencedor, comemorarem, antes de eu sair em direção aos vestiários.

A verdade era que eu não estava com cabeça para jogos e lamentações qualquer. Havia descoberto que a festa de primavera da escola seria no final do mês. Isso enchia minha cabeça, como costumava acontecer nessa época.

Eram as garotas que convidavam, e eu realmente esperava que nenhuma me chamasse. Pois assim, no fim, Gina e eu acabaríamos sem par e sendo "obrigados" a acompanhar um ao outro por "bondade". Contudo, se alguém me convidasse... Como eu poderia recusar? Havia murmúrios sobre eu nunca me envolver com ninguém, sobre não ser visto com garotas. Os rapazes sempre comentavam algo, e mesmo quando eu dava desculpas qualquer, como dizer que "não ser visto não quer dizer que eu não faça", meus amigos não sossegavam completamente.

Às vezes eles usavam um tom brincalhão, de modo que não parecesse realmente sério, mas eu podia sentir que havia uma cobrança. Em outros momentos a pergunta era direta. Eu dizia o de sempre: que era discreto.

Mas o assunto sempre voltava. Um dia durante uma aula, outro no almoço, em um trabalho escolar, numa festa... A cobrança para provar minha masculidade me envolvendo com o máximo de garotas possíveis sempre me cercava.

E não só meus amigos comentavam, mas também aqueles que eu não conhecia. Sabia disso porque os rumores sempre davam um jeito de se espalhar e acabavam chegando ao meu ouvido.

Gina diz que com ela também há algum questionamento, mas as meninas são mais discretas. Basta ela dizer que está esperando a pessoa certa e as garotas sossegam. Mas ela logo terá de pensar em outra desculpa. Ela tem quase 17, e quem chega nessa idade sem nunca se envolver com ninguém?

Eu queria que essa cobrança em cima de mim fosse mais fácil de lidar, como é para Gina, por ela ser garota. Eu não devo explicações a ninguém, mas todos parecem querê-las. Realmente não me importo sobre o que desconhecidos pensam a meu respeito, mas quando são meus amigos me sinto chateado pelas piadinhas e comentários. Só Rony e Neville Longbottom nunca comentam nada. Sou grato a eles por isso, apesar de nunca ter-lhes dito nada.

O pior de todos é Draco, mas tenho de lidar com a questão. O que mais poderia fazer? Como explicar a minha situação? Que, de alguma forma, eu estou com alguém sim?

A pressão tornava tudo pior do que era. E não era só isso: e se alguém descobrisse? E se descobrissem que eu e Gina nunca saiamos com ninguém pela nossa... relação? Era preciso manter as aparências, e nunca sair com ninguém não era algo que passasse despercebido. Em casa não conversamos muito sobre isso com minha mãe e meu pai, então eles acham que fazemos tudo que todos os outros adolescentes fazem, mas que nos mantemos quietos. E mesmo de vez em quando é preciso fingir que há alguém, que fulano ou cicrano que ligou é mais do que um amigo ou amiga. Caso contrário eles iriam notar algo errado conosco.

Logo, fingir eventualmente um romance era necessário ao nosso constante teatro. Mas a não ser para os nossos pais, a gente nunca fazia isso. Todavia, se alguma garota do colégio me chamasse para acompanhá-la, eu não poderia dizer não. Seria muito suspeito... Todos iam começar a pensar no motivo e, uma vez que eu claramente não sou gay, um outro porquê teria de existir. E eu temia que descobrissem, temia de verdade.

E eu tinha quase certeza que Cho Chang iria me convidar. Ela estava dando sinais há algum tempo que estava interessada em mim, e eu adoraria ir com ela se não tivesse Gina.

Cho é uma garota muito bonita e alegre, eu a adoro. Gosto de conversar e rir com ela, mas isso é tudo. Ela é uma amiga e nunca poderia ser mais, porque esse espaço especial já está preenchido.

E além de tudo, como eu poderia dizer não a Cho depois do que ela passou? O namorado dela, Cedrico Diggory, havia morrido ano passado e ela estava mais frágil. Eu temia que, com um não, ela se sentisse desprezada.

Então eu tinha que aceitar se ela me convidasse. E mesmo se não fosse ela, se fosse qualquer outra garota, eu tinha que aceitar, porque era preciso manter as aparências. Eu entendia isso, mas Gina não entenderia. Ou pelo menos não tão bem. Para evitar brigas, era melhor que ninguém me chamasse.

Porém... Eu sentia que Cho ia me convidar. Assim que avisaram sobre o baile, naquele dia mesmo, percebi que comecei a encontrá-la mais do que de costume. Para mim ela estava tomando coragem para fazer o pedido, e iria fazê-lo logo, para garantir que ninguém pedisse antes e eu dissesse sim.

Eu precisava rezar para que estivesse errado.

Para evitar cruzar com qualquer garota, resolvi não tomar banho na escola e ir embora antes de todo mundo. Em cinco minutos estaria em casa. Juntei minhas coisas no vestiário e saí. Àquela altura, todos já deveriam estar no banho, então era seguro.

No caminho até o ponto das arquibancadas onde Gina esperava, vi Hermione. Não havia problemas em encontrar com ela, que iria ao baile com Rony.

- Olá, Hermione.

- Ei, Harry. Aqui, você vai até a Universidade de Essex no começo de maio, não vai?

- Vou. Vou da uma olhada por lá.

- Será que você me daria uma carona? Eu realmente não quero entrar para Essex, mas estou me inscrevendo no maior número de faculdades possível. Então, como eu sei que você vai visitar...

- Eu te dou uma carona, Hermione.

- Obrigada, Harry!

Depois de dar alguns passos, ouvi Hermione gritar algo sobre Rony, que não entendi.

- O quê?

- Talvez Rony também queira ir com você.

Ela gritou bem alto dessa vez, e eu pude compreendê-la perfeitamente. E não só compreendi o que Hermione disse, mas também que aquele ponto esvoaçante de cabelos negros metros e metros atrás dela era Cho Chang.

- Ta!

Apertei o passo. Ia chegar em Gina antes de Cho chegasse até mim, mesmo que ela estivesse correndo e eu não. A menos que... Ai! Que ela gritasse, como estava fazendo.

Era impossível fingir que eu não estava ouvindo. Gina, alguns metros à minha frente, claramente ouvia. Ela olhou para mim confusa. "O que ela quer?" Perguntou, movimentando os lábios sem emitir som. Eu tinha uma idéia precisa do que Cho queria, mas apenas dei de ombros e me virei para a voz que chamava.

- Harry! – Cho esta ofegante e vermelha quando chegou até mim. Ela precisou recuperar um pouco do fôlego antes de falar – Harry... Harry, eu queria saber... Será que, talvez... Talvez você queira... Me acompanhar na festa de primavera?

Eu estava preocupado com Gina atrás de mim. Tinha absoluta certeza que ela ouvia a conversa. Tentava imaginar a cara dela, o que ela estava pensando a respeito. Com certeza esperava uma desculpa e um não de minha parte... E Cho esperava um sim, parecendo ansiosa.

A escolha não era entre as duas, entre desapontar uma ou outra, mas o que seria melhor para nós, Gina e eu. Eu sabia que ela ficaria chateada, porém não podíamos fazer tudo que quiséssemos, mas o que era preciso. Eu não queria magoar Gina, de modo algum...

- Harry, alguém já te convidou?

- Hã... Não.

Vi o alívio percorrer Cho. Em um gesto que esperava ser discreto, dei uma olhada em Gina. Ela procurava disfarçar, mas estava surpresa. Provavelmente pensava em nomes nada educados para dar a Cho.

- Que bom, Harry. Eu pensei que talvez alguém... Enfim. Ah, mas... Você aceita ir comigo?

Gina iria ficar furiosa e irritada quando eu dissesse sim. Porque eu tinha que dizer sim. O sim iria nos proteger, o não levantaria suspeitas.

– Eu... Eu aceito. Será um prazer, Cho.

- Oh, que bom! Por um momento... Esquece. Agora eu preciso ir, tomar banho e tudo. Depois a gente combina os detalhes, Harry.

- Claro.

Eu queria que Cho demorasse mais, mas ela saiu correndo a todo vapor. Provavelmente estava tão feliz que mal podia esperar para contar a novidade às amigas. E eu teria de enfrentar Gina. Encará-la. Será que a decepção estaria estampada em seu rosto?

O maxilar dela estava trancado, como acontecia toda vez que ela ficava brava. Foi curioso, mas me deu vontade de beijá-la. Mesmo que pudesse não tive chance, pois ela logo me deu as costas e começou a andar em silêncio.

Não dissemos nada ao entrar no carro ou no trajeto para casa. Ela colocou uma música alta que eu detestava, mas deixei tocar. Se fôssemos discutir, era melhor estar em casa.

Gina bateu a porta do carro com força quando estacionei. De propósito. E então eu tinha perdido a paciência! Ela viu que eu estava anormalmente furioso, mas não conseguiu me trancar para o lado de fora da casa, como pretendia. Eu era mais forte e mais rápido.

Ela correu escada acima. Antes de eu colocar o pé no primeiro degrau, ouvi a porta do seu quarto bater _três_ vezes. Em alguns momentos eu tinha vontade de dar um coça em Gina, porque ela agia como uma criança teimosa e birrenta.

- Abre a porta. – eu gritei em um tom que era impossível Gina não perceber que as coisas não estavam bem. – Abre ou eu vou arrombar! E você sabe que eu faço isso!

- Vai embora.

O choro estava misturado à sua voz. Aquilo me deu desespero. Desespero não só para vê-la, mas também para saber se tudo estava bem.

- ABRE A PORTA AGORA!

Gina abriu sem que eu precisasse pedir de novo. Eu nem sabia mais se estava nervoso ou preocupado, porém me obriguei a contar até dez. Ela só tem 16, disse a mim mesmo. Então me lembrei que eu só tinha 17.

- Ginevra, você vai parar de agir como uma idiota pra gente conversar?

Ela não reclamou quando a chamei pelo nome, do qual não gostava muito. Apenas continuou sentada na cama, as pernas cruzadas, me ignorando com classe.

- Não vai falar comigo não?

Ela fazia um esforço enorme para não deixar cair nenhuma lágrima. Gina pode ser durona quando quer.

- Até quando vai me ignorar?

Passou um instante e Gina correu quarto afora. Eu ouvi quando a porta do meu quarto bateu, seguida da do banheiro de lá.

- Merda!

Ela não trancou as portas, então foi fácil vê-la debruçada sobre o vaso sanitário. Gina sempre vomitava quando ficava muito nervosa.

- Você está bem, Gina?

Minha resposta foi o barulho da descarga e o da água correndo na pia. Ela escovou os dentes e lavou o rosto. Quando tentei tocá-la, Gina fugiu da minha mão, mas pelo menos não saiu. Ficou parada de costas, perto do lavatório.

Ela não disse nada. Por vários minutos ficou imóvel, e eu aproveitei para encher a banheira. Liguei todas as torneiras e o chuveiro, observando a água.

Ela caia do chuveiro e parecia se despedaçar em mil pedaços ao se chocar na banheira. Depois todos esses cacos se uniam de forma perfeita, formando uma só superfície.

O amor tinha de ser como a água: mesmo se partindo em mil, todos os pedaços se uniriam perfeitamente, transformado no mesmo de antes, mas maior e melhor. Eu sabia que o amor não era assim. Porque apesar do que se diz em livros e filmes, o amor, esse amor romântico, não suporta tudo. As circunstâncias, os sonhos, a distância muitas vezes são mais fortes. E isso não significa que o amor não exista, mas que ele não pode ser concretizado.

Ele podia se partir e se unir, mas chegaria um momento em que os pedaços não combinariam. Estariam desgastados. Os cacos do amor são sólidos, não líquidos. Eu temia o dia que os cacos de Gina se solidificassem. Por mais que ela dissesse que não, que era impossível, eu temia. Eu temia que esse momento fosse aquele instante. Com ela tudo é difícil, complexo, grande. A gente pode errar um com o outro pensando que acertou.

Eu temo o dia em que ela vai dizer: cansei. O dia em que ela querer alguém para levá-la ao cinema, para apresentar aos nossos pais, para ter filhos. Ela diz que isso não é importante, mas Gina é muito jovem ainda, como eu. Hoje o cinema é uma prioridade maior do que os filhos, mas um dia o quadro irá se inverter. "Eu posso adotar", ela diz, mas eu me pergunto se isso será suficiente. E até quando será suficiente? E quanto a mim, vou amá-la para sempre? Não tenho dúvidas disso. Ela é meu sangue, o que corre em minhas veias, o que passa pelo meu coração e o faz bater. No dia em que Gina disser que não pode mais, eu me perco. Eu me perco.

Se ela dissesse naquele banheiro que era melhor acabar com o que quer que tínhamos de uma vez, para evitar os problemas futuros, eu estava disposto a me atirar na banheira e morrer. Nem sei se a enchi por esse motivo, mas estava disposto àquilo.

Era impressionante. Assustador! Ela me tinha nas mãos e nem sabia... Que poder era aquele sobre mim? Que encantamento, que magia? Era só amor? Penso que meu amor pode de fato ser doente, de tão forte que é.

- Não me mate com seu silêncio, eu imploro, Gina.

- Eu... Eu sou pedaços, Harry. Porque... – ela me olhava agora, chorando enlouquecida. E ela chorava por mim. Gina não ia me deixar. Não naquele momento, não tão cedo. – Por quê? Por que eu não sou suficiente? Por que eu não sou boa o bastante?

- Você é, você é! Como você não seria?

- Então por quê? Por que você vai ter um encontro com ela? Por quê?

- Como eu ia dizer não?

- Dizendo: não. É tão simples!

- Não, não é! Você sabe que não é! Você sabe da cobrança em cima de mim, desse julgamento silencioso que as pessoas fazem, você sabe que...

- Besteira. Você devia se importar menos com o que as pessoas pensam e se importar mais com o que _eu_ penso! – ela correu até mim e me beijou. Aquele beijo pesado, que pressiona, um último pedido, uma mensagem para que eu entendesse o que ela sentia, um por favor. Suas mãos seguravam minha blusa com força, um gesto que pedia: entenda, Harry, você é meu, você fica comigo, você tem de ficar comigo – Eu te amo.

- Eu sei, eu sei – eu a abraçava e ela chorava -, eu também te amo, mas você sabe, você entende... Eu sei que sim.

- Entender não significa concordar, Harry! – ela se separou de mim com tanta brutalidade... Parecia uma peça essencial de um quebra-cabeça, sem o qual a figura a ser montada se perdia, ficando indefinível – Eu sei sobre seus problemas com seus amigos, você já me contou milhões de vezes! E entendo que essa cobrança seja dura, eu entendo que você precise _fingir_ – ela enfatizou muito fingir -, até suporto olhares, comentários de garotas... Mas dividi-lo com elas? Eu não posso, não posso! Não me peça isso, por favor, _por favor_!

- Gina...

Ela começou a chorar descontroladamente mais uma vez, sentada ao pé da porta. Vê-la chorar por mim naquele momento... Significava que eu estava no poder, que a tinha em minhas mãos. O pensamento durou um segundo, algo mínimo, egoísta, e logo eu já estava ao seu lado, pedindo que se acalmasse.

- Você não vai me dividir com ninguém, Gina. Eu só vou sair com a Cho, nada mais. Como amigos.

- Mentira! Você sabe, sabe tão bem quanto eu, que isso é um encontro! Um encontro em que vocês vão, no mínimo, se beijar no final. Então ela vai querer sair com você de novo, e você terá de dizer sim, porque vai ficar se perguntando o que os outros vão pensar se disser não... Logo vão namorar...

- Não!

- ...e eu serei seu segredo, uma parte escondida de todos nesse triângulo, e só vai me sobrar os restos! Porque você vai ter que fingir tão bem e a mentira será cada vez maior que vai engolir o que temos, até que não existirá um "nós", mas um "eu" e um "você".

O que eu poderia dizer? Era verdade. O problema em fingir era que o jogo crescia... Por que é essa a ordem das coisas, certo? Você conhece alguém, sai com ela algumas vezes, começam a se ver mais, percebem que estão apaixonados e então estão juntos. Claro, pode haver um corte em alguma dessas fases, então não há toda a coisa do "ficar juntos". Mas por tanto tempo eu fugi dessa situação que se eu dissesse "não" à Cho em algum momento, haveria rumores... E eles poderiam levar a mim e Gina, então o que seria? Eu não sei como aconteceria, mas haveriam de nos separar. E se a gente, eu ou ela, ficássemos com alguém, mesmo que só para manter as aparências, as coisas ficariam complicadas também, certo? Ficaria complicado entre nós.

Não havia opções, mas eu sairia com Cho e não deixaria nada passar de um encontro. Essa foi minha decisão, que contei a Gina.

- Eu não acredito em você, Harry. Você diz isso agora, mas na hora você dirá "sim" àquela garota. E cada "sim" a ela é um "não" a mim. E mesmo que você realmente pretenda fazer como diz... Você pode sair com ela e gostar dela mais do que de mim, e eu te perco de qualquer forma!

- É esse seu medo? Isso nunca vai acontecer! – os soluços sacudiam o corpo pequeno entre meus braços. Seu desespero era praticamente sólido, eu quase chorava com Gina – Eu nunca a trocaria por ninguém!

- Você não pode saber. Você não pode saber se nunca vai se apaixonar ou amar outra pessoa. Eu nunca, nunca vou, mas você pode, porque vai chegar um momento, uma hora, em que o que posso oferecer não será suficiente.

- Não vai, não.

- Vai sim! Vai, eu sei, e isso pode estar acontecendo agora.

- Não, nunca! Eu prometo, _prometo!_, que nunca vou me perder de você. Eu não posso! Sou egoísta demais para imaginar minha vida sem você, Gina. Que tolice, pensar que eu poderia amar outra pessoa. Você sabe que não, já te disse. Você pode duvidar do que sinto, mas isso é eterno. Nem que eu tivesse oportunidade de conhecer todas as mulheres do mundo, nunca amaria nenhuma mais do que a você.

- Você mesmo diz, Harry, que o amor não sobrevive a tudo. Você diz...

- Ele se desgasta, mas não o meu. Talvez o seu...

- Não, não o meu!

- A gente pode não ficar juntos, mas eu sempre vou te amar. A Cho... Ela é necessária, porque a gente precisa fingir, Gina, você sabe disso. Se alguém descobrisse... Isso não pode acontecer, e a gente precisa fingir, você sabe.

- Eu vou te perder. Eu sei, eu sinto!

- Não vai.

- Eu vou. Pode não ser hoje ou amanhã, mas eu vou te perder um dia. Essa Cho foi só o primeiro passo... Imaginá-lo com ela, sorrindo ao seu lado, beijando-a... É muito difícil, mas vai acontecer. E tudo para sustentar essa situação? Por nós? Que terrível! O que é pior, descobrirem sobre nosso amor ou a dor de vê-lo com outra?

- Gina! Que...

- E se eu resolvesse sair com alguém também? Talvez eu convide Miguel Corner ou Dino Thomas para ir a essa festa comigo. Você iria gostar, Harry?

Fiquei em silêncio. Na minha mente, as imagens passavam em flashes rápidos: Gina sorrindo ao lado de alguém, sussurrando-lhe ao pé da orelha, beijando, dando as mãos...

- Você não faria isso.

- Então você pode e eu não?

- É diferente. A cobrança comigo é grande, com você não.

- Então vamos ver se eu posso ou não.

- Você não faria.

- Duvida?

Duvidava, claro, mas não diria a ela. Não diria, porque ela poderia resolver fazer apenas para me enfrentar. Gina não sairia com qualquer garoto, porque não queria estar com ninguém mais além de mim. Ela já havia me dito isso muitas vezes, e eu também podia enxergar o fato em seus olhos. Mas, por via das dúvidas, fiquei calado. Deixei Gina sair, ir para seu quarto ou se meter em qualquer outro canto da casa. Logo tudo ficaria bem de novo. Sempre ficava.

Tomei meu banho pensando nela, a água quente relaxando meus músculos. A mãe e o pai chegaram trazendo comida chinesa, que seria o jantar. Ela não quis comer. Não tinha nada no estômago e não quis comer. Desajuizada!

Levei a comida para ela, mas Gina fingiu dormir. Deixei-a. Era melhor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* Trecho da música "Le Ciel Dans Une Chambre", de Carla Bruni.

* * *

**Aos Leitores:**

_If I was young, I'd flee this town / I'd bury my dreams underground / As did I, we drink to die, we drink tonight..._

Boa noite, bom dia ou tarde, leitores! Nesse exato momento estou ouvindo "Elephant Gun", tema de "Capitu". Vocês viram a microssérie? Foi tão bonita! O melhor trabalho que vi na televisão brasileira nos últimos anos, melhor até do que "Hoje é dia de Maria". Para os que viram: gostaram? Eu achei primorosa! E, ah!, o fim me fez chorar tanto... Já havia lido "Dom Casmurro", mas ver Bentinho acusar Capitu é muito mais doloros do que ler. Digo "doloroso" porque acredito na inocência de Capitu, não creio que ela tenha traído Bento. Era um amor tão bonito! E ele (Bentinho) terminou infeliz e solitário... Tão triste e tão belo. Em alguns momentos pude fazer uma ligação entre o fim de Capitu/Dom Casmurro e o que essa fic terá, mas deixei de lado, porque o final dessa história... Bem, isso não é assunto para agora.

E antes de comentar sobre "Entre 4 Paredes", recado a quem não viu "Capitu": tem para baixar na internet. Procure. Provavelmente a qualidade não está maravilhosa, mas está boa o suficiente para se ver tudo que interessa e vale a pena na microssérie. E, depois de ver, baixe a trilha sonora (a trilha sonora foi o que mais me chamou a atenção no começo... tão boa!). Toda vez que ouço o começo de "Elephant Gun" me lembro da cena do primeiro beijo... Quando Bento penteia Capitu e a beija. Ah, sem falar na cena do giz! Linda, linda... E o fim, quando as duas Capitus aparecem para o Dom Casmurro, a Letícia Persiles (a Capitu perfeita!) dançando... Com certeza comprarei o DVD e o verei infinitas vezes!

Agora, vamos ao trabalho.

Fiquei absolutamente extasiada com a boa aceitação da fic. Houve uma aceitação maior do que eu imaginei para o tema, provavelmente porque vocês, como eu, não vêem Harry e Gina como irmãos, pois eles não têm esses laços na história de Rowling. Entretanto, nessa história, eles são de fato irmãos. A princípio eu pensei que se ninguém gostasse da trama, eles não teriam laços de sangue, e já tinha até uma alternativa para esse caso; mas como vocês gostaram, vou manter a linha de pensamentos original. Então se vocês tem dúvidas, elas acabam aqui: sim, ambos são filhos de Lily e James Potter. Claro, há a possibilidade de eu mudar de idéia, afinal tudo é possível, mas não creio nisso.

Um dia quero falar com vocês sobre o processo de criação da fic, a pesquisa que fiz, o material que analisei... Mas não hoje, porque não pude dar uma olhada em tudo ainda. Por hora, agradeço aqueles que estão lendo, agradeço a todos que comentaram. Espero ansiosa as opiniões sobre esse novo capítulo. Acho que o anterior ficou melhor, mas fazer a introdução à história sempre é compliciado. Devo dizer que, no começo, escrever sob o ponto de vista de um garoto foi desafiador, espero não ter fracassado por completo quanto a isso (rapazes, dêem suas opiniões, por favor).

Outro ponto: eu decidi colocar nessa fic algumas coisas que gosto, como livros, músicas e filmes. Se vocês repararem, os protagonistas irão sempre estar comentando, vendo, ouvindo, falando, etc; sobre tais obras. E eu, lamento a ousadia, gostaria de recomendar eventualmente a vocês algo, como fiz com Capitu hoje, será que posso? Seria um prazer para mim.

O link para a capa da fic está no meu profile antes mesmo de "Entre 4 Paredes" ter sido publicada. Particularmente eu adorei, mas gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam. Dêem uma olhada nela, ok? Até porque eu acho o Harry retratado na capa perfeito para o Harry que imagino. E para terminar: pretendo postar o próximo capítulo até o fim do ano, mas é improvável que seja antes do Natal. Então feliz Natal a todos, espero poder desejar feliz ano novo na próxima vez que voltar aqui.

Um abraço e até a próxima.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Respostas às reviews:**

**o** Anna Weasley Potter: rsrs, espero q vc já tenha se recuperado do seu choque e esteja bem para continuar lendo a fic. e acho q ñ demorei mt com a atualização, não é? espero q tenha sido rápido o suficiente. e tbm espero que essa seja uma "aquelas fics q vc perde ate o rumo de casa".  
obrigada por ter "amado" a história, fico realmente feliz com isso.  
um grande abraço!

**o** danda jabur: ahh, que bom que adorou! fiquei receosa com a aceitação da fic, mas saiba que pretendo sim ir até o fim com essa, pois estou mt animada e cheia de idéias!  
agradeço o comentário e espero que sua empolgação com a história não diminua. e eu gosto de ouvir sobre a vida dos outros, sua história com seu "primo" foi interessante, não "asneiras", rs.  
um feliz natal a vc tbm, e um ano novo excelente, mesmo que eu esteja bem adiantada. te desejo td que me desejou em dobro.  
beijo!

**o** Guta Weasley Cullen: hauauahua! qnt vi seu nick, pensei: mais uma que gosta de Twilight. eu li tds os livros, mas o quarto realmente de decepcionou... vc já leu td a série??  
agora sobre a fic: vc disse q ela era "diferente". esse foi um dos objetivos qnd escolhi o tema. eu queria algo que ainda não tivesse sido explorado, algo que só eu tivesse, sabe? fico MT feliz que vc tenha achado-a "muito, muito, mas muito linda" - eu tbm achei mt linda, hehe.  
obrigada pelos parabéns e elogios, espero de fato merecê-los um dia. (e pode "favoritar" a vontade! rs.)  
beijos.

**o** RaFa Lilla: hehehe, a história é complicada mesmo, e td tende a piorar! a situação para os dois não será fácil...  
que bom que vc adorou a idéia, tinha medo que ninguém além de mim gostasse. eu tbm ñ consigo imaginá-los assim, mas só não consigo fora da fic, qnd escrevo ou leio, eles são irmãos. "Eles são tão perfeitos juntos que de qualquer forma funciona" [2], hehe.  
abraço!!

**o** Tammie Silveira: hahahaha! "curiosa" é um adjetivo excelente, eu adoro! é um prazer saber q vc classificou minha história como curiosa, pq eu adoro sua fic "Minha Doce Noiva" (espero atualizações). eu li seu profile, vi sua foto (linda) e fiquei curiosa (rsrs, a palavra aí) para saber qual sua "autora favorita (que) escreve suspense médico"... quem é? talvez eu conheça.  
sobre sua review: obrigada. obrigada pelas palavras, eu gostei do seu comentário, achei sincero. espero que eu consiga atingir suas expectativas (e as minhas tbm). continue lendo, pf, pois adoraria saber sua opinião a respeito da história.  
abraço!

**o** Thierry Harry: nossa, quanto prestígio! espero e gostaria de merecê-lo.  
bem, é uma pena q vc ñ gostei mt de universo alternativo, pois este é beem alternativo. mas fico feliz por vc estar lendo, espero q continue e ñ se decepcione com a fic. mas eu devo dizer: esse amor entre o harry e a gina ñ é bem "fraternal" ñ, pelo contrário... rs.  
qnt as suas dúvidas, acho que nesse capítulo elas foram esclarecidas, certo? d qq forma, vou deixar td bem claro:  
1) sim, o Harry sabe do amor da Gina, que ambos ñ podem assumir.  
2) sim, a Gina "ainda tem aquele cabelinho ruivo maravilhoso".  
obrigada pelos parabéns, realmente espero q vc tenha gostado do capítulo.  
beijo!!

**o** Mariana Rocha: obrigada pelo elogio tão bondoso! é mt bom saber que vc acha a historia bem escrita, fico feliz com isso. espero q esse capítulo e os próximos estejam bons tbm...  
beijão!

**o** Patty Carvalho: hehehe, "brilhante" é excelente! e, como eu disse acima, Harry e Gina são irmãos de sangue, oq "é realmente de se preocupar e pensar", certo? rs.  
eu li Maninho, gosto dela, mas essa fic e a minha são bastante diferentes... vc msm vai ver isso com o desenrolar da trama.  
beijo.

**o** Juli-chan: que bom que adorou a fic! tbm acho q o site precisava de temas polêmicos, as histórias andam todas iguais, em sua maioria, ultimamente, né?  
um grd abraço, bom fim de ano!

**o** Pedro Henrique Freitas: suas palavras me emudecem. devo agradecer mt pela sua review, foi uma das melhores que já recebi no site. obrigada!  
seu comentário foi tão maduro que me obrigada a ser indelicada e perguntar: qnts anos vc tem? gostaria mt de saber.  
eu não deveria dizer isso, mas qnd li q vc achou a fic o "projeto mais ousado", me enchi de orgulho... pq eu tbm adorei a idéia da fic. eu realmente me apaixonei pelo tema, pela complexidade das personagens, pela desconstrução de um tabu... Eu achei a trama genial, e ela estava lá, esperando por mim, sem ninguém ter tocada-a antes. Era a cereja do bolo, e era minha! hehe.  
escrever com a Gina ñ foi mt difícil, mas acho que deixei a desejar com o Harry. ñ sei se consegui transmiti os sentimentos tão bem dessa vez, mas tentei, até porque o Harry ñ é um cara comum: ele é muito sensível, msm q ñ parece às vezes.  
e concordo com vc qnd fala da distinção de "Entre 4 Paredes" e "Maninho". ñ só as situações são diferentes, mas as personagens... nossa, o meu Harry e Gina são mt mais complexos do que os da Ara, sem desmerecê-los, pq gosto de seu trabalho. mas as personagens são msm diferentes!  
espero realmente q vc tenha gostado desse capítulo, q eu ñ tenha te decepcionado... estou com medo, rs. e ñ se preocupe em me pressionar, ok? às vezes um pouco de cobrança é bom.  
mudando de assunto, vc está prestando vestibular pra quê?  
beijoooooooooo!!


	4. Gina II

**Gina**

Brigar com Harry me levou a exclusão e a companhia de bons álbuns, músicas que ficavam a cada momento mais repetitivas...

Era algo que eu achava impressionante, quase mágico: as palavras são muitas vezes incapazes de expressar o que pensamos ou sentimos, mas as músicas, cantadas e melódicas, têm um sentido completo. Com elas é possível compreender o sentimento, ter a sensação e tocar o objeto, mesmo que nada disso exista. Ela tem a plenitude que as palavras, as palavras soltas que saem da nossa boca, muitas vezes não têm.

Talvez por isso a música fosse uma companhia tão boa para minha tristeza.

Me entreguei totalmente a dor, então quando cada música que escolhi já havia tocado umas trinta vezes, era hora de sair daquela fossa. Não que fosse fácil. Eu queria morrer para esquecer de tudo, ficando livre das lembranças. Mas como isso não aconteceria, eu tinha de lutar contra o que sentia.

Estava com dor de cabeça e com sono, sensações de sempre tinha quando chorava muito. Tomaria um banho e, enfim, iria dormir. E dormiria a manhã toda, porque era mais de uma da manhã e eu ainda estava acordada, me sentindo péssima.

O banheiro do corredor me pareceu vazio quando entrei lá. Eu sabia o que faltava ali: Harry. Eu quis chorar de novo. No banheiro dele, mesmo que ele não estivesse lá, havia sua presença - suas toalhas, o roupão, a escova de dentes, o barbeador, o shampoo, as roupas sujas no cesto... Tudo marcava sua presença lá, mas naquele banheiro só havia minhas coisas, que eu usava eventualmente. Ele parecia muito grande, e eu me sentia tão pequena.

Tomei um banho demorado, a água do chuveiro estava pelando, quase arrancava minha pele. Junto com a água, foram algumas lágrimas. Lavei a cabeça sabendo que teria de dormir com o cabelo molhado, o que não gostava. Depois me joguei na cama e logo adormeci.

Em algum momento entre o sono profundo e o despertar totalmente, mamãe me chamou para ir à escola. Resmunguei que não iria aquele dia, ela disse algo de volta e repliquei qualquer outra coisa.

Acordei por causa do sol que batia em mim. Não estava forte e quente como no verão, mas pálido. A janela e a cortina sobre da cama estavam abertas, por isso a luz entrava.

Era quase uma da tarde... Eu havia perdido um dia de aula, então teria de pegar a matéria. Normalmente eu pediria a Harry para fazer isso para mim, mas pelas circunstâncias era melhor pedir a Luna. Ainda era horário de almoço, então com um pouco de sorte ela atenderia o celular.

- Alôôôu!

- Luna?

- Olá, Gina! Como você está? Não veio hoje.

- É, eu estava cansada, mas estou bem.

- Não parece bem.

- Não?

- Não, Gina. Sua voz está... esquelética.

_Esquelética_? Bem, era Luna.

- Olha, estou te ligando para te pedir um favor.

- Pode falar.

- Bem, hoje eu tenho...

Ela pegaria as matérias para mim, mesmo daquelas disciplinas que não cursava. Combinamos de nos falar depois, para marcar algo para o final de semana.

Deitada novamente, percebi uns murmúrios e barulhos vindos de baixo. Provavelmente era Jane, a empregada, que não havia ido embora ainda.

Peguei um penhoar no guarda-roupa para vestir e imediatamente lembrei de Harry, meu peito apertado. No dia anterior pela manhã estávamos nos divertindo discutindo sobre roupões e penhoares, de noite nem nos falávamos...

Quando desci, me deparei com Jane na cozinha, cantarolando e tirando algumas vasilhas do lava-louças.

- Olá, Gina.

- Olá, Jane. Ainda aqui?

- É, mas já estou acabando.

- Você quer almoçar comigo? – sacudi o pote de _cookies_ para ela, que negou meu convite.

- Você devia comer comida, Gina, que é o que dá sangue. Por isso está tão magra, menina!

- Não se preocupe, Jane. Ficarei bem. – dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha antes de sair. Ela era tão amável.

No caminho de volta, na sala de estar, meus olhos caíram sobre o bar do papai. Não que fosse apenas dele, mas era ele que mexia e entendia de bebidas em casa.

Havia diversas opções... Pena que não tinha absinto, eu esqueceria de tudo fácil, fácil com ele. Escolhi um _scotch whisky_ do tipo _single malt_, que eu sabia ser raro e caro, mas e daí? Se estava lá era para beber.

Com uma dose generosíssima, subi para a sala de TV. Nos canais de filme todos já tinham começado... Eu detestava ver filme pela metade! Deixei em um canal qualquer, enquanto devorava os _cookies_ e o uísque.

E meus pensamentos estavam em Harry de novo... Como ele _pôde_ fazer aquilo comigo? Aceitar um convite para sair com outra garota? A gente não tinha um pacto de exclusividade nem nada do tipo, mas a fidelidade estava implícita na nossa relação, seja ela qual fosse.

O que ele queria, que eu dissesse "Tudo bem, Harry, eu entendo" e ficasse vendo ele se agarrar com uma qualquer por aí? Ele achava que isso não ia me magoar, que não me machucaria? Aquilo me despedaçava, porque era só o primeiro passo para que eu o perdesse. Eu tinha tanto medo dele se cansar! O que eu faria, o que faria com o vazio, com o espaço que ele deixaria de preencher? A idéia era cruel!

E uma parte terrível de tudo era saber que, para não perdê-lo, eu aceitaria qualquer coisa... Uma parcela, os restos do seu amor. Eu precisava de alguma fração dele, sempre precisaria. Mesmo que fosse um sorriso por semana, encontros ainda mais escondidos, uma vez a cada mês, um olhar por dia, que fosse! Eu só precisava de um pedaço dele, porque o que eu sentia... Era pesado e esmagava meu coração.

Harry era minha alma gêmea, uma outra parte de mim. Nós éramos feitos do mesmo sangue e corpos, ele estava em mim e eu nele. Você não pode abrir mão da sua pele, dos seus olhos, dos seus órgãos, porque tudo constitui você, como ele sou eu. Eu precisava dele, para sempre. Nessa vida, em outras... sempre. Se ele quisesse, eu enfrentaria o mundo, bastava um pedido. Eu faria qualquer coisa, _qualquer coisa_, para não perdê-lo.

E esse era o motivo pelo qual eu iria desculpá-lo. Não agora, não amanhã, mas eu iria. Contudo, antes eu queria fazê-lo sofrer, castigá-lo! Uma parte de mim desejava isso, mas eu nem podia olhá-lo ainda, de tão furiosa que estava. Cadê o amor que ele dizia sentir? Quem ama não magoa. E que ele não pensasse que eu não entendia seus motivos, eu entendia sim. Ele queria nos proteger, precisava manter as aparências para o mundo, mas a esse preço? Era muito caro! Não caro para ele, mas para mim.

Eu não iria convidar alguém para ir à festa de primavera comigo simplesmente porque não tinha vontade de tocar, rir, dançar ou beijar qualquer outra pessoa, não era uma idéia que me animasse. Mas se eu convidasse alguém, ele não ficaria mal também? Sei que sim. Harry sentia ciúmes também, ele só era mais controlado do que eu. Ele vai acumulando tudo e, quando você menos espera, explode. Algo pode acontecer em janeiro e em dezembro ele está te acusando com aquilo. Eu sou o inverso: eu grito, choro, esperneio na hora, depois me acalmo. Juntos, acharíamos o equilíbrio, o ponto exato...

- Tatatatatatata!

Tomei um susto enorme com o barulho de tiros na televisão. O copo de uísque caiu no chão e quebrou. Ainda bem que estava vazio. Se tivesse com bebida, mamãe me mataria por sujar o carpete.

Tive de limpar tudo. Jane já tinha ido e eu estava sozinha de novo. Harry chegaria lá pelas três, mas eu não queria vê-lo. Não ainda.

Andando pela casa, sem ter o que fazer, me deparei com a porta fechada de seu quarto. Quando chegávamos da escola ela estava sempre fechada, porque Jane arrumava os quartos e fechava as portas. E nós as abríamos, como um convite e uma permissão.

Lá dentro estava escuro. No breu, andei até onde sabia estar a cama. O silêncio era tão esparso e pesado que me senti infinitamente triste por estar só. A solidão parecia cheia que alguma coisa - uma alguma coisa que eu não saberia dizer o que era, mas que era arenosa, feia, sem cor - que me incomodava.

Liguei o som de Harry e coloquei uma música bem viva, o que ajudou meu humor a melhorar. Então acendi a luz e fiquei observando o quarto, encostada à porta.

Eu queria que Harry estivesse lá, que ele me abraçasse e me fizesse rir. Eu podia fechar os olhos e fingir que ele estava no banheiro, logo sairia e viria... Ele me levaria até a cama e não haveria mais nada, nem culpa nem o mundo lá fora, só a gente. Faríamos amor, seríamos um, casaríamos, teríamos filhos e netos, envelheceríamos juntos e morreríamos, porque a gente teria se conhecido da escola aos 15 ou 16, e eu teria o apresentado aos meus pais e irmãos, e ele poderia ser filho único, talvez órfão...

Abri os olhos para o espaço tão conhecido à minha frente. Uma das portas do guarda-roupa estava meio aberta, o que chamou minha atenção. Era a porta que ocultava algumas gavetas. Abri a última e, entre várias coisas, encontrei uma chave.

Era a chave da porta do meu quarto. Harry a tinha havia dois anos, da mesma forma que eu tinha, também guardada no guarda-roupa, a chave do quarto dele. Sem ela, ele teria de me deixar em paz. Eu trancaria a porta e ele só entraria se eu quisesse. E eu não queria, não naquele momento.

A gaveta estava cheia de pequenos objetos, alguns não tão pequenos. Eram lembranças, coisinhas de vários momentos da vida dele. Nas outras gavetas havia meias, cuecas e pijamas, mas, na primeira, havia algumas coisas minhas.

Da mesma forma que havia peças de roupas do Harry no meu guarda-roupa, havia pertences meus no dele. Havia sido minha idéia... Era algo que me parecia muito íntimo, muito próximo, ao mesmo tempo em que era totalmente inocente.

Tirei tudo meu de lá. Procurei em todo guarda-roupa... Achei mais duas camisetas minhas, de resto era apenas coisas do Harry. Suas roupas tinham seu cheiro, eu podia olhar para cada peça e lembrar de um momento em que ele a usou.

Tudo estava meio bagunçado, algumas coisas caídas ao fundo, que eu, por impulso, recoloquei nos cabides. Entre algumas camisas e casacos, havia uns brinquedos antigos. Foi inevitável sorrir pela memória que aqueles objetos traziam. Vi Harry brincar com eles tantas vezes, durante a infância.

Em meio aos calçados e roupas, peguei uma camisa xadrez, que Harry não usava há muito tempo. Vesti a peça e sentei dentro do guarda-roupa, entre os sapatos. Tudo o lembrava, tudo era ele. Chorei, por trás daquelas portas. Se alguém aparecesse e olhasse de fora, nem perceberia que eu estava ali.

Na escuridão, ouvi o CD até ele chegar ao fim e o som acabar. Depois fiquei trancada com o silêncio.

Teve uma vez, quando eu tinha 6 ou 7 anos, não me lembro bem, que Harry e eu brigamos e ele me trancou naquele mesmo guarda-roupa, no exato lugar onde eu estava. Ele queria eu que chorasse e implorasse que me tirasse dali, mas eu fiquei em quieta, esperando. O escuro nunca me amedrontou. Então, depois de alguns minutos, ele abriu a porta e se sentou lá comigo. Nós brincamos entre as roupas e bonecos e carrinhos, só saindo de lá quando nossos pais apareceram.

Sentada lá, lembrei daquele dia distante. Dessa vez não havia bonecos e carrinhos ali, eles estavam guardados ao lado. Todavia, eu sentia as roupas de Harry roçando meu rosto, sentia o aroma dele, sentia o material macio da camisa que eu usava, sentia minha coxa contra os sapatos... Sentia Harry completamente comigo.

Lá embaixo a campainha tocou, me despertando da nostalgia. Devia ser ele. Talvez tivesse esquecido a chave. Sai correndo dali, os sapatos espalhados pelo chão. Coloquei tudo no lugar, tirei o CD do aparelho, estiquei a cama em que havia sentado. Quando fui para o meu quarto, levava as minhas coisas e camisa dele em meu corpo.

Peguei um livro qualquer e me atirei sobre a cama. Não queria que ele pensasse que eu havia ficado o tempo todo vagando por aí, entre os cômodos, pensando nele e cheia de lembranças. A campainha tocou muitas vezes mais, mas me recusei a atender. Não tinha mandado-o esquecer a chave! Então o meu celular tocou. Era Luna.

- Alô?

- Abra a porta!

- O quê?

- Abra a porta! Estou aqui embaixo há um século! Por acaso você não está ouvindo a campainha?

- Hã... Eu pensei que fosse o Harry. Ele está aí?

- Não! Vocês brigaram? Abra a porta!

- Já vou.

Era Luna, afinal. Onde Harry estava? Se Luna teve tempo de chegar à minha casa a pé, ele já devia estar lá. Provavelmente havia ficado se agarrando com a namoradinha...

- Olá, Gina.

- Oi, Luna.

- Bela camisa.

Nenhum sinal de Harry.

- Não seja sarcástica. Não combina com você. Entra.

Foi bom Luna ter feito aquele comentário, me lembrou que tinha que trocar de roupa. Fomos para meu quarto e lá a camisa se tornou mais um item do guarda-roupa do Harry a migrar para o meu.

- Como foi a aula hoje?

- Como sempre. Eu não gosto muito dessa coisa de instituição educacional e autoridades. Acho que cada um deveria ser autodidata, aprendendo de acordo com seus interesses.

- Muita gente não ia procurar saber de nada, desse jeito.

- Bem, elas que iriam se dar mal, não é? De qualquer forma, temos que lidar com as regras que inventaram pra gente. Toma. – ela puxou algumas folhas de fichário e cadernos da mochila. – Sua matéria. Os cadernos são meus, mas as folhas são da Emily Fitch. Você deve devolver para ela segunda, sem falta.

- Obrigada.

- Não será de graça, Gina. Você fica me devendo uma.

Sorri e comecei a copiar tudo, enquanto Luna ficou fazendo nada: olhando pela janela, cutucando a meia-calça que usava, ouvindo música, mexendo no próprio cabelo...

- Eu comprei um vestido muito bonito naquele brechó no caminho de Colchester - ela comentou, depois de algum tempo -, sabe qual é? Aquele que a gente foi um monte de vezes.

- Sei. Aquele que a dona é uma senhora bonitona.

- Ela não é uma senhora. Se as nossas avós estivessem vivas, _elas_ seriam senhoras. Aquela mulher não deve ter nem 50.

- Senhora é modo de dizer, Luna.

- Eu quero envelhecer bem como ela. Será que eu consigo?

- Claro que sim! Você é super saudável, nem come carne.

- Eu como carne de soja.

- Que não é carne de verdade.

- Ah, cala a boca!

Lá pelas quatro e meia, terminei com a matéria e guardei tudo. Luna estava deitada no pouco sol que ainda batia na cama. Harry não tinha chegado... Onde será que ele estava?

- Você viu meu irmão no colégio hoje?

- Acho que vi, na hora do almoço, mas nem falei com ele. Ele estava conversando com uns amigos.

- Você é amiga dele.

- Outros amigos, Gina. Você sabia que ele vai levar... Quer dizer, que a Cho Chang vai levar seu irmão à festa de primavera?

Meu humor não estava bom para aquele assunto.

- Eu soube.

- Eles fazem um casal bonitinho, não é?

- Não acho.

- Eu acho. E ela é bem legal.

- E com quem você vai? – Precisava mudar de assunto.

- Com meu namorado.

Luna olhou para mim e eu vi um brilho especial em seus olhos. Ela estava feliz.

- Ele não estuda na escola – eu disse.

- E daí?

- Você pode convidar alguém que não estuda na escola?

- Claro! É só comprar um convite para ele.

- Qual o nome dele?

- Rolf.

- E o Rolf trabalha em quê?

- Ele é biólogo.

- Uau! Naquela família todo mundo gosta de biologia, hein?

Havia alguém andando pelo corredor. Era Harry, eu tinha certeza. Onde aquele babaca havia se metido?

- Você o ama ou só gosta dele, Luna?

- Do Rolf?

- É.

- Eu o amo. Penso que o amo.

- E o que seus pais pensam de você namorar um cara 10 anos mais velho?

- Meu Deus! A Hermione já veio cantar em seu ouvido também, Gina?

- Acho que no de todo mundo.

- Meus pais não se importam. Na verdade, quando os apresentei, eles nem pareceram notar que havia diferença de idade. Eles...

- Você o apresentou aos seus pais?!

- Claro! Ele é meu namorado.

- Uau! Então a coisa está séria mesmo.

- Claro que está. E mamãe e papai...

- Gina, você está aí? – meu coração pulou. Era Harry, batendo na porta. Então ele enfim havia chegado. O que ele queria comigo? Será que não sabia que eu não queria falar com ele? Ainda mais agora, depois dele ficar na escola se agarrando com a namoradinha.

- Não, não estou. Sai!

- Olha, eu sei... Oh, olá, Luna.

Ele foi entrando sem pedir permissão. Que raiva meu deu!

- A porta estava fechada, e se está fechada é porque eu não quero que ninguém entre. Sai, Harry!

- Uau, quanta agressividade. – ouvi Luna comentar.

- Desculpe – Harry pareceu verdadeiramente chateado –, não quis incomodar. Só vim dizer que aluguei aqueles filmes que você queria assistir. E trouxe mais alguns também.

- Eu não quero vê-los mais.

- Antes você queria.

- Mas eu não quero mais, Harry. Perdi a vontade!

Fui obrigada a desviar o olhar do dele, porque o que eu via ali me incomodava. Ele ficou magoado com a minha atitude, mas foi bem feito!

Um movimento chamou minha atenção e vi Luna, quieta durante minha discussãozinha com Harry, futucando em sua bolsa.

- Eu vou deixar os DVD's na sala de televisão, caso mude de idéia, Gina.

Dei de ombros.

- Tanto faz.

- Harry? – ele estava quase saindo, quando o chamei – Foi por isso que você demorou, por que passou na locadora?

- Foi. Ou você pensou que eu tinha ficado perambulando com alguém por aí?

Eu quis ir até lá e bater nele. Cretino, sabia exatamente o que eu estava pensando. Temi que Luna tivesse percebido algo a mais na sua resposta, mas ela continuava concentrada na bolsa.

- Até mais, garotas.

- Espera aí, Harry. – Luna pediu. Me espantei. O que ela queria com ele?

Luna tirou um ovinho de Páscoa da bolsa. Estava escrito "Harry Potter" no papel de embrulho.

- Mamãe fez alguns ovos de páscoa. O seu quebrou e provavelmente derreteu. É melhor colocar na geladeira antes de comer.

- Um pouco cedo, não?

- É a mamãe. – Luna falou aquilo como se explicasse tudo.

- Obrigado, Luna. Agradeça a sua mãe por mim.

Harry saiu e, então, me dei conta do quanto estava aliviada por ser a mãe de Luna, não ela, a dar algo a Harry. Meu Deus, eu estava ficando louca!

- Que cara feia, Gina. Não se preocupe, eu trouxe para você também. E para você são dois!

Tive de rir. A mãe dela havia me mandado um ovo de chocolate, e minha amiga havia feito um para mim também. Apesar de estarem meio moles, os comi. Era uma pena que eu não tivesse comprado nada para ela, mas a recompensaria. Faltava mais de uma semana para a Páscoa.

- Obrigada, Luna. Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.

- Talvez eu seja mesmo. Talvez não. – Ela sorriu. – Você e o Harry brigaram?

- Mais ou menos.

- Mais ou menos?

- Sim, nós brigamos. Você sabe, nada sério. Coisas de irmãos...

- Sei.

Mas Luna não sabia, é claro. Ela era filha única e, mesmo que não fosse, não teria o tipo de relação que eu tinha com Harry com um irmão. Luna era viva demais para isso. O que será que ela diria se soubesse? Tinha a impressão que, apesar de não aprovar, ela não me crucificaria por aquilo.

- Eu amo você, sabia Luna? Você é mesmo a melhor amiga que eu poderia ter.

- Oh, que doce!

Ela me abraçou tão forte! Os abraços de Luna eram muito bons, porque havia tanta... energia neles.

- Vamos sair? – perguntei – Vamos sair hoje à noite, amanhã à noite e depois? É um convite, diga sim!

- Eu não to com muito ânimo hoje não, Gina.

- Por favor!

- Ah, Gina...

- Você já combinou alguma coisa com seu namorado?

- Não, mas...

- Então vamos sair, vamos, por favor! Vamos sair e ficar bêbadas por aí.

- Uau! Falando assim você até me animada.

- Isso é um sim?

Luna pensou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ta, isso é um sim. Mas eu não quero ir para um lugar agitado e cheio de gente não.

- Ta. Excelente. E você pode dormir aqui essa noite.

- Então você vai ter que me emprestar umas roupas... E preciso avisar meus pais.

- Eu te empresto o que você quiser. Menos minha escova de dentes.

- Que sorte a minha estar na bolsa então.

Ficamos a tarde toda conversando. No começo da noite, fizemos nossos planos: jantaríamos em algum lugar e depois iríamos em um _pub_ que nosso grupo costumava freqüentar. Mas daquela vez era apenas eu e a Luna.

- Gina, a gente podia ir comer pizza...

- Eu não quero pizza, Luna. Quero comer uma comida descente hoje.

- Então você deveria ficar em casa e comer a comida da sua mãe.

O que ela havia dito fazia sentido.

Enquanto Luna acabava de se arrumar, fuçando minhas roupas em busca de algo para vestir, fui até o quarto do Harry para pegar a chave do carro. Porém, ele não estava lá. Estava na sala de TV com papai, assistindo a um dos filmes que havia trazido mais cedo.

- Harry?

Ele olhou para mim. Olhou de cima à baixo.

- Você me espera? - ele perguntou ao papai.

- Vai lá – papai respondeu, sem tirar os olhos da TV – que depois a gente volta o filme.

- Ta.

- Você está bonita. – Harry me disse quando se aproximou.

- Quero a chave do carro.

- Vai sair?

- Vou.

Ele foi até o quarto e eu esperei no corredor.

- Toma.

- Traz aqui, Harry.

- Vem pegar.

- O carro não é só seu, sabia? É nosso.

- Eu não disse que você não pode pegá-lo. Eu disse para você vir buscar as chaves.

Eu o odiava, odiava e odiava! Eu tive ir até lá, na zona de perigo.

- Solta a chave, Harry. _Solta-a-chave_!

- Olha para mim. Você não está nem olhando para mim.

Com esforço, olhei para ele.

- Solta a chave.

Ele soltou e se aproximou de mim. Ficou perto, muito perto. Perto demais.

- Vai mesmo sair?

- Já disse que vou.

- Sozinha?

- Com a Luna.

- Só com a Lua?

- Só. Mas assim que chegar à boate eu vou arrastar o primeiro cara gato que encontrar para o banheiro e a gente vai transar a noite toda.

- Mentirosa.

- Acredite no que quiser.

- Não faz isso comigo, Gina. Você sabe que está me matando.

- Ótimo. Quando você for só um cadáver eu paro.

Senti as mãos dele em minha cintura.

- Me larga, Harry. A porta está aberta, ta todo mundo aqui.

- Eu não posso te soltar. Estou com medo de você sair e transar com alguém por aí.

- Você acha mesmo que eu vou fazer isso?

- Não sei.

- Me larga!

- Eu não posso, não posso... Diz que está tudo bem.

- Não está tudo bem! Me larga! Eu vou gritar!

- Gina...

- PAPAAAAI! PAPAI! PAPAI! PAPAI!

- Cala a boca!

Ele me soltou na mesma hora, um segundo antes do papai aparecer na porta do quarto.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Nada. – respondi ao papai – Harry não queria me dar as chaves do carro, mas já está tudo certo.

- Você vai deixá-la sair? – Harry perguntou furioso – Ela vai sozinha com a Luna pra uma boate e disse que vai t...

- Cala a boca, Harry!

- O que é? Pra mim você fala, mas pro pai não?!

- Cala a boca!

- Vem fazer!

E eu fui, com toda a minha ira, que não era pouca. Fui para cima dele e o enchi de tapas. Harry ria e o riso dele me deixava mais raivosa. Ele mal se protegia, apenas cobria a cabeça com os braços. Eu queria que ele chorasse de dor, que ele sofresse, que ele implorasse...

- Pára, Gina! – Senti papai me puxando, e eu tentava me soltar. Queria matar Harry com minhas próprias mãos, a fúria que sentia com certeza daria conta disso. – Filha, pára!

- Eu vou te esganar, Harry!

- Seus tapas nem fizeram cócegas.

- Pára de provocá-la, Harry. Que merda! – papai estava me segurando forte – Gina se você não se controlar, não vai sair.

Com a ameaça, me obriguei a sossegar. Percebi que mamãe e Luna também estavam ali. Nem as tinha visto chegar.

- O que está acontecendo? – papai perguntou, depois de me soltar. Ele olhava de Harry para mim.

- Nada – respondi a ele. – O Harry que não me queria deixar sair.

Harry não falou nada.

- E o que mais? Porque essa cena toda não pode ser por tão pouco.

Eu não disse nada. Nem Harry. Nós sabíamos os motivos por trás daquela discussão.

- Meus filhos, dois lutadores de boxes. Jesus!

Papai saiu, deixando nós quatro encarando um ao outro. Luna foi a primeira a imitá-lo, talvez percebendo que estava sobrando ali, entre família.

- Gina, será que você poderia deixar eu e Harry sozinhos? – mamãe pediu.

- Claro.

Sai, e antes mesmo de fechar a porta escutei Harry reclamar com mamãe sobre mim. Ele contou o que eu havia lhe dito, que eu ia sair e dormir com qualquer um. Idiota! Eu nem ia para uma boate.

- E você acreditou? – ouvi mamãe perguntar a ele – Ela só disse isso para te provocar. É natural que você queria protegê-la, ela é sua irmã...

Deixei-os e, em meu quarto, encontrei Luna jogada sobre a cama.

- A gente ainda vai sair?

- Vamos, Luna.

Minha noite estava arruinada, mas eu não daria o sabor da vitória ao Harry.

- Ta tudo bem?

- Ta. Não aconteceu nada demais. Nada que não aconteça às vezes.

- Uhh... Você e Harry sempre se dão tão bem, acho que nunca os tinha visto brigar assim.

- Então você precisa vir mais aqui.

Luna riu. Ela estava muito bonita. Tinha conseguido juntar várias peças do meu guarda-roupa e formar uma combinação totalmente nova, algo que eu nunca havia pensando.

- Você está pronta?

- Estou, Gina.

- Então vamos sair para encher a cara.

Nós jantamos em um restaurantezinho simples perto do _pub_ em que iríamos. Achei que algumas pessoas ali pensaram que éramos namoradas, o que nos divertiu. Depois, fomos para o _pub_. Chegamos lá cedo, lá pelas 22h, não tinha muita gente ainda. Ficamos conversando, enquanto _The Runaways_ tocava.

Meu humor estava melhor, mas não bom o suficiente, por isso comecei a beber assim que cheguei, porém nada muito forte, só uns coquetéis. Eu era forte para bebida, assim como papai.

- Você não vai pode dirigir assim. – Luna falou, lá pela meia-noite. Mal sabia ela que eu estava ótima. Nem tinha experimentado absinto ainda, que eu provaria de qualquer jeito.

- Estou bem. – e estava mesmo, totalmente consciente dos meus pensamentos e ações – E qualquer coisa você sabe dirigir, não sabe?

- Sei.

- Excelente!

Em certo momento, quando eu já tinha tomado mais coquetéis do que poderia contar e estava, aí sim, um pouquinho alta, pensei em realmente fazer o que havia dito a Harry: pegar um cara qualquer e ficar com ele. Mas eu não queria, não de verdade. Eu estava sendo tão infantil! Estava tentando ficar bêbada só para não pensar em Harry, para esquecê-lo e tudo que dizia respeito e ele. Era uma droga ser resistente à bebida, às vezes. Eu _queria _estar bêbada e não lembrar de nada

- Gina! – Luna gritou em meio ao barulho, me despertando dos devaneios – Você não estava me escutando, não? Você está longe... Ta tudo bem?

- Ta. E com você?

- Está tudo muito bem _comigo_.

- E está se divertindo?

Pela cara de Luna eu sabia que estava soando estranha. Ela ia pensar que era pela bebida.

- Até que to. Mas eu preferiria que nossos amigos estivessem aqui conosco.

- Seria melhor, não é?

- É.

Houve um instante de silêncio.

- Você quer ir embora, Luna?

- Quero.

- Ótimo – era ótimo mesmo, eu estava cansada de ficar ali –, eu também. Espera aí que eu vou pagar a conta e já volto.

- Você pagou o jantar, eu pago as bebidas.

- Não, você é minha convidada, Luna. Eu pago.

Fui até o bar e pedi uma dose se absinto.

- Pura. – completei.

- Pura? - o _barman_ espantou-se.

- Pura. E do mais forte.

- Garota corajosa. – ele disse ao entregar a bebida. Eu não bebi, só paguei tudo e saí do lugar com Luna.

- Segura para mim – dei o _drink_ a ela ao entramos no carro. Eu queria beber aquilo em casa, caso fosse ficar muito doida.

- Você está bem para dirigir, Gina?

- Estou muito bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

- Você saiu do _pub_ carregando uma taça deles. – ela exibiu o absinto para mim - Você percebeu?

- Percebi sim.

- Oh... E o que é isso?

- Absinto.

- Meu Deus, eu não acredito que você comprou! Isso é bom? – Luna cheirou a bebida, procurando indícios de alguma coisa.

- Não sei, não bebi ainda. Experimenta.

Luna provou um golinho só.

- Argh, muito forte!

Quando chegamos era pouco mais de uma da manhã. Eu guardei o carro sem problemas, o que surpreendeu Luna.

- Você está mais sóbria do que imaginei – ela disse.

O absinto era realmente forte. Derramou um pouco no carro, mas estava quase tudo lá quando fui beber. Eu, que estava acostumada com o gosto do álcool, fiz uma careta para engolir tudo aquilo.

- Nossa, é forte mesmo, Luna!

- O que é forte?

Eu não acreditei naquela voz. Era Harry. Não era possível que ele estava esperando eu chegar!

- O cara que eu peguei. – respondi a ele, cheia de coragem – Ele era super forte, não era Luna?

- Muito forte – Luna riu e foi direto para o banheiro. Será que ela ia vomitar ou tomar banho? Ela não tinha bebido muito, tinha? Eu batia à porta.

- Luna, você está bem?

- Estou. – ela gritou lá de dentro - Só preciso de um banho quente. Traz uma toalha para mim?

- Claro.

No meu quarto, peguei a toalha. Quando me virei, lá estava Harry.

- O que você quer, Harry?

- Quem era ele?

- Quem?

- O seu fortão.

Comecei a rir. "_O seu fortão_"? De onde Harry tinha tirado aquilo?

- Gina, responde!

Ignorei-o.

- Luna, abre a porta.

- Gina, _quem era_?!

Luna abriu a porta. Eu olhei para Harry com todo o desprezo que consegui e o deixei falando sozinho.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

No sábado fui para casa da Luna. Fiquei lá todo o fim de semana, só voltei para casa na segunda depois da aula.

Evitei Harry até quarta-feira. Com o passar dos dias, minha fúria foi passando também. Eu estava sentindo falta dele.

No jantar daquela noite, os únicos que falavam eram papai e mamãe. Em certo momento o silêncio ficou tão tenso que papai se levantou abruptamente da mesa e foi para o bar, preparar uma bebida.

Ao subirmos, eu e Harry lado a lado, parei no meio da escada, ao que ele me imitou. Eu estava cansada daquilo, queria que tudo ficasse bem de novo.

Toquei sua mão de leve e então, pela primeira vez em alguns dias, olhei para seus olhos com vontade.

Eu não disse nada, nem ele. Havia muito a ser dito, mas eram apenas palavras... No silêncio a gente se entendeu melhor.

Terminei de subir e o deixei ali. Lá pelas 23 horas, quando a casa estava quieta e todos já estavam deitados, eu ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrir. Foi a primeira vez, desde o dia em que brigamos, que eu não trancava a porta a noite.

De olhos fechados, me concentrei nos sons: a porta foi fechada, a chave virada na fechadura, alguns passos, a luz dos abajures sendo acesas, o ranger mínimo da cama ao receber mais um corpo. Abri os olhos.

Senti o movimento na cama e das cobertas, as mãos de Harry me abraçando pela cintura, o toque tão delicado, o beijo que ele deu em meu ombro, a respiração dele às minhas costas...

Ele pôs meu cabelo de lado, expondo meu rosto. A boca dele roçou meu ouvido, me arrepiou, e ele cantou baixinho, pouco mais do que sussurros, _I Will_ para mim.

- Quem sabe quanto tempo eu te amo? Você sabe que eu ainda te amo. Terei que esperar uma vida inteira solitária? Se você quiser que eu espere, eu esperarei... Amo você para sempre e para sempre, amo você com todo o meu coração, amo você quando estamos juntos, amo você quando estamos separados... *

Me virei para ele quando Harry terminou. Uma das minhas mãos ficou contornando seu rosto, tocando e apreciando cada pedacinho, a outra em seu pescoço. Eu não cansava de admirar sua beleza... Eu o achava tão, tão bonito que às vezes doía em mim.

Harry não tinha uma beleza óbvia. Ele tinha uma beleza rebuscada, era assim que eu a definia. O rosto dele era lindo, nada comum. Não era o tipo de beleza que agradava a todas, mas era exatamente meu tipo de beleza.

Ele não era o cara grandão e sarado. Harry era magro, mas não seco. Ele tinha carne nos lugares certo. Eu sabia que ele podia, se quisesse, encantar alguém, enlouquecer, sem dizer palavra alguma, só com o olhar certo no seu belo rosto.

Às vezes eu me perguntava se merecia tanto. Achava ele bonito demais para mim. Eu sabia que não era feia, mas a minha beleza não era incomum como a dele. A única coisa de especial em mim eram os cabelos, tão ruivos.

Quando eu passei meu dedo nos seus lábios, ele beijou a ponta. Então me apertou contra ele, me levando para mais perto. Deitada em seu ombro, minha mão ficou fazendo círculos em seu peito. Ficamos assim por longos e longos minutos, só aproveitando a companhia um do outro. Todo o resto tinha ficado para trás.

Eu estava distraída quando Harry chamou por mim. Olhei para ele, que demorou a falar.

- A Cho não significa nada, você sabe. – as palavras não pareciam ter pressa para sair de sua boca – Eu amo você. Nem me importo sobre sábado.

- Sábado?

- Sábado, Gina. Quando você saiu com a Luna.

O que ele queria dizer? Eu não estava entendendo... Devia ter deixado transparecer isso, porque ele explicou:

- Você disse, sábado, que tinha ficado com um cara fortão. Eu não me importo, porque você fez isso por causa da Cho, então talvez eu ten...

- Shhh. – calei-o com um gesto. Às vezes Harry era muito bobinho. - Não existe nenhum fortão, seu tolo. Eu inventei aquilo só para te provocar.

- Inventou?

- Claro que sim. Que idéia, Harry! Eu só quero você.

Por um curto tempo, ele ficou em silêncio.

- Você me fez chorar, sabia?

- Sério? – sorri.

- Sério, Gina. Doeu muito te imaginar com outro. _Muito_.

- Doeu? – aquilo me pareceu uma pequena recompensa pela minha própria dor.

- Sim.

- Talvez tenha sido bom eu mentir, então. Daqui para frente você pode se lembrar dessa dor como a que eu sinto quando imagino você com aquela garota. Ou com qualquer outra.

- Gina, eu já disse...

- Não, Harry. Hoje não. Eu to cansada de discutir isso, deixa para depois... É inevitável, de qualquer forma, certo? Você já disse sim, todos já sabem. Eu só quero me preocupar quando a hora chegar, ta?

- Ta. Mas ta tudo bem agora?

Tudo bem? Não, não estava bem. Será que ficaria?

- Dentro do possível, sim.

- Então você devolve as suas coisas que você pegou de mim? Eu quero ter algo de você no meu quarto, ao meu alcance.

- Amanhã eu devolvo.

- Promete?

- Prometo.

Ele tocou meu cabelo, colocando-o atrás da orelha. Eu segurei sua mão contra minha face, beijei sua palma; depositei ali todo meu amor, então fechei-a, prendendo o beijo.

Harry entendeu o gesto. Ele levou a mão até o coração e abriu-a ali, depositando o beijo. Então sorriu para mim.

- Eu peguei uma camisa sua no seu guarda-roupa. – confidenciei a ele – Uma xadrez de botão, meio grossa.

- Nem reparei.

- Eu não vou devolver.

- Tudo bem. Mas nesse caso eu vou querer uma camisa sua também.

- Pode escolher.

- Já escolhi. Quero essa. – ele puxou e exibiu para mim, com um sorriso doce e um pouco malicioso, a camiseta no meu corpo. Ela fazia um conjunto de pijama com a calcinha que eu usava. Não me fiz de rogada e dei a peça para ele.

- Talvez eu queira o resto – ele comentou, jogando minha camiseta no chão.

- Então talvez eu queira o resto da sua roupa também.

- Mas eu só to de cueca.

- E eu só estou de calcinha.

Ficamos nos olhando por um momento e, então, tiramos tudo. Sob as cobertas, nossos corpos se encontraram. Eu queria, e eu sabia que Harry queria, dormir enroscada ao seu corpo nu.

Quando ele me beijou, foi de forma possessiva. Eu gostei. Nossos lábios se uniram e se chuparam como se fossem uma fruta madura, mordiscando e acariciando. Os beijos tinham gosto de paixão e saudade.

- Isso está ficando muito perigoso. – ele disse, minutos depois. Seus lábios roçavam os meus enquanto falava, nossas mãos estavam um no outro. – Muito perigoso.

Eu concordei e beijei-o.

Harry estava totalmente certo. Contudo, naquele momento, com ele sendo tão carinhoso, eu estava adorando o perigo. Amando o perigo.

Amando.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* _I Will_, música dos _Beatles_ presente no _White Album_.

* * *

**Aos Leitores:**

Uh, esse cap não fico grandes coisas, eu sei... Está ruim, não é? Ficou espaçoso, um pouco repetitivo no fim. Acho que foi o mais fraco até agora. Eu realmente lamento, mas td aconteceu assim. Como eu tive de lidar com o tempo pela primeira vez na trama, foi um pouco difícil. De qq forma, aguardo ansiosa a opinião de vocês.

Outro ponto delicado na narração da fic foi sobre algumas cena, como a da escada, qnd Harry e Gina "fazem as pazes". Eu sei, exatamente, cada movimento, cada detalhe dos gestos deles, e colocar isso na fic a deixaria mt mal estruturada. Não sei se consegui passar a importância e a profundidade daquele momento, mas espero que sim, como nos outros pontos em que me encontrei na mesma situação. Nessa cena, e em outros momentos da fic, o silêncio entre eles é muuito importante, pq é pelo olhar e gestos sutis que eles dizem tudo. Eu queria fazer tomadas dessas cenas, aí eu teria certeza que vocês entenderiam meu ponto de vista. Mas, bem, isso é uma fic.

E eu quis, nesse capítulo, como também farei nos próximos, mostrar a relação da Gina e do Harry com as pessoas que convivem com eles, seus amigos, seus pais... Dessa vez eu enfoquei a amizade da Luna com a Gina, mas logo terá mais sobre isso e vocês compreenderão cada vez melhor os personagens.

Também achei um pouco difícil escrever sobre a Gina agora, porque assim que eu acabei o capítulo anterior, sobre o Harry, eu comecei esse. Foi complicado, eu estava totalmente imersa na cabeça dele e tive de largar tudo e entrar na mente da Gina, que é diferente. O bom é que os dois são parecidos, então acho que daqui a algum tempo vou me acostumar com essas mudanças.

Bem, acho que pelo que vocês já leram foi possível perceber que Harry e Gina são bem próximos, bem íntimos. Entretanto, o "íntimos" deles vai muito além do físico. Eu vou explorar mais isso daqui pra frente, especialmente nas conversas. Por isso, deixo avisado: como eles não têm limites um com o outro, suas conversas também não tem. Eles falam o que querem, sem se preocupar com termos e vocabulários, por isso não se choquem se virem alguma coisa mais esdrúxula, vulgar ou pesada, daqui pra frente - já aviso que não é minha culpa, mas dos personagens, que ganham vida própria. Principalmente da Gina, que às vezes fala coisas só para ferir, irritar ou testar o Harry. E ele, às vezes, rebate ou age da mesma maneira.

Quando vocês lerem essas palavras, provavelmente já será janeiro. Mas de qualquer forma desejo a todos um excelente fim de ano, com muita alegria e bonança. Feliz ano novo!

Para finalizar, vou avisar que devo demorar um pouco mais com a próxima atualização, pq vou viajar. Vou tentar escrever alguma coisa nesse meio tempo, porém não prometo nd. Mas difícil msm para atualizar será qnd chegar fevereiro, qnd a rotina recomeça. Eu fico totalmente sem tempo... Será complicado, mas é melhor ñ pensar nisso agora.

Agradeço a todos que estão lendo fic. Àqueles que deixaram reviews - devidamente respondidas abaixo - agradeço em dobro.

Um abraço e até a próxima.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Respostas às reviews:**

**o** Michelle Granger: agradeço pelo "muito bom", rs. vms ver se vc volta a escrever suas fics logo. e obrigada pela review, espero q vc continue comentando.  
beijo.

**o** carol w potter: bem, é realmente bom q vc esteja gostando da história, espero q vc ñ tenha achado esse cap mt ruim. e não se preocupe qnd ao futuro e qnt ao fim da trama, pq mt coisa vai acontecer ainda. e eu te digo: eu gosto de finais felizes em fics...  
beijoo!

**o** Pati Mello: certamente não fiquei fula com vc, pode ser sincera e dizer o que quiser - pode mesmo. as críticas, boas e ruins, são importantes.  
em relação a aceitação da fic, que vc comentou, eu não quis dizer que as pessoas estavam adorando a idéia de ter dois irmãos se pegando (rs). a aceitação é referente a essa história, não ao incesto. eu não quero que ninguém aprove ou desaprove a relação incestuosa, tanto faz para mim as opiniões sobre isso, mas o que me importa é a aprovação ou não da qualidade da fic. e, como eu já disse, ninguém precisa ver Harry e a Gina como irmãos (mas seria bom, se vissem), mas sim saber que eles são, aqui. eu não os sinto como irmãos nas outras histórias, mas sei que são, nessa trama. aliás, eu nunca, jamais, poderia escrever a fic com o Rony e Gina, simplesmente porque seria indigesto demais para mim pensar sobre isso... Mas com o Harry e a Gina não é indigesto, porque - sendo repetitiva - eu não os vejo como irmãos, pois eles não têm esse laço na história da Rowling. eu não preciso que os leitores sintam ou internalizem Harry e Gina como irmãos, basta que eles saibam que eles (os personagens) o são. ou seja, tds podem continuar a ver, em essência, harry e gina como harry e gina, desde que a lógica da situação tenha entrado na mente deles.  
e não se sinta acanhada com sua opinião, ok? a crítica que critica ajuda. é errando que se aprende, e se não vemos o erro, não iremos melhorar. é isso, rs.  
bjos.

**o** Patty Carvalho: oh, sabe que eu tbm adorei a capa da fic? gostei de verdade. e eu concordo obsolutamente com vc, o amor do harry e da gina é lindo. é o tipo de amor idealizado, a não ser por um ponto e outro, claro.  
bem, vc disse que gostou do cap anterior, então espero que não fiquei absolutamente desapontada com esse...  
e qnt a trama, o desenrolar, como vc disse, não se preocupe, pq tudo vai se acertar.  
eu tbm acho Dom Casmurro mt triste e injusto, é uma pena que as coisas aconteceram assim... de qq forma, é uma leitura que realmente vale a pena, e é assim pq é como é.  
beijo!

**o** Anna Weasley Potter: vou confessar a vc que entrar na mente do harry ñ foi fácil, mas parece que não me saí tão mal assim, as pessoas gostaram do cap anterior.  
eu tbm achei o harry radical, mas ele ama mt a gina. ele faz isso para protegê-la. no fim ela acabou aceitando isso, mesmo que não tenha ficado feliz.  
obrigada pela review e continua comentando, rs.  
beijo!

**o** AluadaMax: Meu Deus, se no começo vc ñ botava fé em mim, quero saber sua opinião agora, com esse cap, que eu achei o mais fraco de tds...  
de qq forma, obrigada por ser tão amável com suas palavras. agradeço os elogios, e espero manter tds com a "pulga atrás da orelha" por um bom tempo, até o fim da fic, rs.  
abraço!

**o** Mariana Rocha: concordo com vc sobre Maninho e a minha fic, e fiquei lisongeida com seu comentário ("só vi personagens tão humanos [no sentido de serem complexos] na fic Save Me"). eu li Save Me e gosto dela, mas não da sua continuação.  
espero que, daqui para a frente, continue achando que é "uma experiencia ótima ler" a fic. e ñ se preocupe com o final: mt coisa vai acontecer ainda.  
beijo!

**o** Pedro Henrique Freitas: o situação é bem assim, como vc comentou sobre o cap anterior. sobre a distinção entre harry e gina das fics, devo dizer que eu, também, consigo separar as personalidades dos personagens em cada história, vendo "novos" harry e gina diferentes. suas observações foram bastante precisas.  
abraço!

**o** Thierry Harry: oh, obrigada, rsrs. bom saber q vc realmente gostou, espero que continue assim... e se vc tiver mais alguma dúvida, pergunte.  
bjs

**o** krolpotter: ohh, obrigada, hehe. o harry é msm incrível - eu tenho que concordar com vc!  
bj!!

**o** RaFa Lilla: aii, o capítulo novo chegou, mas... os conflitos da festa ainda vão demorar um pouco. continua a ler que vc vai começar a ter suas perguntas respondidas com o tempo.  
beijo

**o** danda jabur: ohh, vc chorou no cap anterior? que triste... mas foi realmente terrível para a gina. sobre o fim da fic, ñ se preocupe com isso agora. MT coisa vai acontecer até lá e td vai entrando nos eixos.  
sobre a relação do harry e da gina, só foi dizer uma coisa: só sabendo que eles são irmãos, vc consegue ler a fic. com o tempo vc vai se acostumar melhor a idéia e, então, sentir melhor a história (assim espero). e em relação a capa, eu adoro-a. acheia linda, modéstia à parte.  
bjoo!

**o** Marininha Potter: hehehe, obrigada. espero q vc ñ tenha ficado decepcionada com o capítulo novo.  
abraço.


	5. Harry II

**Harry**

Eu estava em um farol de muitos andares. No que me encontrava havia uma festa acontecendo, onde vários conhecidos meus, transmutados em estranhos seres marinhos, dançavam. Subi um andar, e o lugar estava cheio de água e – incrível! – eu podia respirar; nadei até as escadas e subi mais. Era uma sala empoeirada, cheia de quinquilharias, mas eu sabia que o espaço era um velho porão de um navio há muito tempo afundado. Segui para as escadas, mas no meio do caminho algo agarrou minha perna. Era um polvo assustador. De alguma forma eu consegui me libertar e corri para longe dali.

Enfim cheguei ao topo do farol, cuja luz estava desligada. Assim que botei os pés ali, comecei a ouvir uma voz suave e sedutora cantando. Pelo vidro vi uma sereia lá embaixo, no mar. Ela cantava para mim, eu sabia. E sua voz era tão bonita! Mas, estranho, a voz estava começando a soar estridente... Agora a sereia não cantava, mas apitava, como um alarme, cada vez mais alto...

- Harry, Harry, acorda!

O barulho do despertador e as sacudidas de Gina me fizeram abrir os olhos, mesmo contra minha vontade. Eu queria dormir, ainda tinha muito sono.

- Me deixa, Gina!

- Harry, vai para sua cama. Já são seis da manhã, o celular despertou.

- Eu estou na minha cama – em meio ao sono, já quase voltava a dormir.

- Não está não, Harry. Está na minha. Abre os olhos! – uma sacudidela mais forte me fez obedecê-la – Vai para sua cama, Harry. Daqui a pouco a mamãe vai te chamar e você tem de estar na sua cama.

- Hoje é sábado, ninguém vai acordar antes das nove. As nove você me chama, ta? – eu abracei-a pela cintura e a trouxe para perto. Estava grogue de sono.

- Não, me larga! Eu vou te jogar no chão se você não sair daqui.

Senti as mãos de Gina no meu corpo, empurrando. Que merda!

- Droga, eu vou. Você enche meu saco!

Levantei aborrecido. Quando já estava na porta ela me chamou de volta.

- Que é? – perguntei rude, mas no meu tom de voz normal; como a casa estava totalmente silenciosa, a impressão foi de que eu havia gritado.

- Toma. – Gina jogou algo para mim. Eu vesti a cueca e fui para o meu quarto me atirar na cama para dormir de novo. Talvez eu voltasse para o farol e descobrisse um jeito de chegar àquela sereia tão misteriosa...

- Meu filho, acorda... Acorda, Harry. Harry!

Eu fechei os olhos e os abri, então não era mais tão cedo e minha mãe estava ali, me chamando. Não, não podia estar na hora de acordar, podia? Há dois segundos eu estava entrando sob as cobertas frias...

- Harry, acorda! Já está tarde.

- Acorda! – eu senti alguma coisa macia bater contra a lateral do meu rosto com força. Aquilo não era coisa da minha mãe! - Acorda! Acorda!

- Gina, pára! – gritei.

- Já está tarde, levanta, Harry! – as pancadas continuaram até eu me irritar... Me sentei para ver a mãe tentando tomar o travesseiro de Gina, pulando em cima da cama. Elas estavam discutindo, mas no meu estado de recém desperto, cheio de sono, eu não podia compreender nada muito bem.

- CHEGA, GINA! Se você quebrar a cama do seu irmão vai ter que dar a sua para! Que menina difícil! – a última parte ela pareceu falar consigo mesma – Vê se isso é jeito de acordar as pessoas?

- O sono do Harry é tão pesado que um caminhão poderia passar por cima dele e ele só daria conta quando chegasse no céu. Ou no inferno.

Gina me lançou um olhar significativo, que eu entendi perfeitamente. Se eu fosse para o inferno, ela iria comigo.

A mãe saiu, batendo a porta. As coisas ao meu redor ainda estavam acontecendo em câmera lenta pelo sono... Quando olhei para Gina – que enfim havia parado de pular – ela estava com um sorriso travesso no rosto. Eu me atirei de volta aos travesseiros.

- Ah, não vai dormir de novo, Harry! Já é uma e meia da tarde!

- Impossível.

- É possível sim! Você dorme mais do que a cama...

- Levanta logo, Harry. – minha mãe estava de volta, tentando me expulsar da cama – Ta muito tarde pra você ficar aí, deitado. Você deve estar doente, não é possível alguém dormir tanto com tão boa saúde. Eu vou te levar pra fazer um exame de sangue!

- Não! – ela puxou todos os cobertores e eu fiquei no frio.

- Quero você lá embaixo em 15 minutos. E, Gina, desce pra me ajudar com o almoço.

- Ah, mã...

- "Ah" nada. Eu não estou pedindo, estou mandando. E arruma essa cama, Harry. Vamos, Gina!

Gina se levantou bufando e saiu batendo os pés. Quando ela já tinha se retirado, minha mãe me lançou um olhar "não-me-contrarie" e bateu minha porta pela segunda vez naquele dia.

Não podia ser mais de uma da tarde, podia? Olhei no relógio... Puxa, podia sim! Era exatamente 13:42h. Nossa, como eu havia dormido! E eu tinha de acordar cedo para fazer todo o dever, droga! Isso teria de ficar para mais tarde.

Mesmo sem vontade, levantei. Fui ao banheiro, escovei os dentes e vi que meus cabelos estavam tão bagunçados quanto em qualquer outra manhã. Novamente no quarto embolei edredom, lençol, travesseiros e tudo mais e joguei de qualquer jeito no guarda-roupa. E a colcha, onde estava...? Eu não entendia a necessidade de arrumar a cama. Já era tarde, daqui a pouco eu ia dormir de novo!

Quando desci todos estavam na cozinha. Gina arrumava a mesa, meu pai falava ao telefone e a mãe tentava guardar vários ovos de Páscoa na geladeira.

- Oba, chocolate!

- São para amanhã! – minha mãe informou.

Claro, previsível.

Sem mais o que fazer, esperei meu café-da-manhã que seria o almoço sentado à mesa. Não gostava muito de pular refeições, mas não tinha outro jeito.

Gina se aproximou trazendo copos e talheres. Usava um vestido, reparei. Estava bonita. Ela sorriu para mim e continuou a tarefa com calma.

A mãe estava com a cabeça enfiada na geladeira, ainda tentando organizar os ovos lá, o pai estava na sala, gritando ao telefone.

Ocasionalmente, minha mão subiu para entre a cintura e o quadril de Gina em um gesto carinhoso e totalmente inocente. Não havia nada demais ali, a toquei da forma que meus pais a tocavam. Mas mesmo assim ela me olhou num misto de espanto e medo. "Pára" seus lábios formularam, enquanto se afastava com pressa. Ela parecia chocada e aquilo me surpreendeu. Não tive intenção alguma em constrangê-la. Além disso, ninguém estava olhando.

Fiquei um pouco aborrecido, e Gina deve ter percebido, porque se aproximou e afagou meus cabelos. Depois sorriu amarelo, voltando aos pratos e copos e talheres.

Nós estávamos tão acostumados a manter distância perto das pessoas que, ás vezes, coisas simples cresciam e nos assustavam, mesmo sem motivos. Todos os irmãos têm algum tipo de contato - da mesma forma que amigos e pais e filhos e colegas de trabalho -, mas podíamos esquecer disso eventualmente.

Logo meu pai voltou (ele conseguiu colocar todos os chocolates na geladeira) e almoçamos. Arrumamos tudo, os quatro juntos, quando terminamos. Então subi e resolvi navegar na _internet_, deixando os trabalhos escolares para depois. Após um tempo Gina apareceu à minha porta, fechando-a.

- Olá.

- Oi.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Nada, só navegando na _internet_.

Ela me olhou com diversão.

- Ta vendo _sites_ pornôs?

- Não.

- Ah, sei...

Ela se aproximou da escrivaninha, onde eu estava sentado usando o _notebook_, e olhou o que eu estava fazendo.

- Mensagens instantâneas? Conversando com quem, com a _Cho_? – havia desprezo na sua voz.

Respirei fundo. Ela mesma havia dito que não queria falar naquele assunto, então por que estava provocando e trazendo-o à tona? Eu sabia que havia uma parte de Gina que ainda estava chateada com aquilo e compreendia, mas eu estava fazendo tudo por nós dois.

- Vai começar, Gina?

- Não. – ela tinha uma postura dura - Já disse que não quero falar sobre isso. Mas...

- O que foi?

- Você sabe o que eu ouvi sua _amiguinha_ dizer ontem?

Ela ouviu? Acho que ela estava espionando...

- O quê?

- Que ela vai falar com você para que combinem as fantasias da festa.

Gina estava morrendo de ciúmes. Eu podia perceber pelo tom seco e aborrecido dela.

- E?

- E se você fizer isso eu te mato! Você não vai combinar fantasia _nenhuma_! Diz para ela que foi a mamãe que escolheu, alguma coisa assim. Não me interessa que desculpa você vai dar, mas _você vai_ dar alguma. Me prometa!

- Prometer o quê?

- Não seja sonso. Prometa que você não vai combinar sua fantasia com ela. Eu não quero vomitar.

- Eu prometo. Eu prometo tudo que você quiser.

- Não! – eu ia me aproximar, mas Gina ergueu as mãos em protesto – É fim de semana. Você sabe o que isso significa.

Significava distância.

- Eu sei.

- E você está ficando _muito_ abusado.

_Eu_ estava ficando abusado? Engraçado, porque tive essa mesma impressão dela nos últimos dias. Mas dizer isso a ela seria procurar briga.

- Eu estou?!

- Está.

- Não que você reclame.

Ela me olhou com certo rancor. Mas o que ela queria? Tinha começado a me atacar sem nenhuma justificativa sólida.

- É isso mesmo, Gina. Você nunca reclamou por eu estar sendo "abusado".

- Não use esse tom de desafio comigo, Harry.

- Ta bom.

Voltei ao computador, ignorando-a. Às vezes Gina realmente me aborrecia. Estava agindo como se fosse uma grande dama indefesa e eu o lobo mau. O contrário talvez fosse mais provável.

- Você me irrita às vezes, Harry.

- Você que me irrita.

- Ta, vamos deixar isso pra lá. Eu vim aqui te fazer um convite. Uma sugestão, na verdade.

- Minha resposta é não.

- Você nem ouviu!

- É não mesmo assim.

Ela bufou. Então ignorou minha negativa, continuando:

- Bem, papai e mamãe vão sair hoje à noite. Vão jantar e depois ir num _show_, algo assim. – Gina se aproximou, sentando-se na escrivaninha onde eu estava. Eu a olhei porque, afinal, o assunto parecia interessante – Então eu pensei: vamos sair também! Ficar em casa muito tempo me contém quando está todo mundo aqui.

- Podíamos ir ao cinema.

A levaria no cinema que costumávamos freqüentar em Basildon. Era um lugar pequeno que tinha sempre o mesmo público, logo não haveria riscos.

E como morávamos no distrito de Maldon, em Essex, e Basilton é um outro distrito, então ir até lá significava uma viagem para uma terra onde não havia conhecidos. Assim, longe de casa, quase que podíamos agir como qualquer outro casal. Era como estar em um país distante, sem identidade.

Gina aceitou minha sugestão. E à noite, pouco depois de meus pais saírem, já me apressava:

- Vamos, vamos!

Ela estava contente. Eu também. Depois de uma semana difícil, tudo estava bem de novo.

Nós fomos e, enquanto a sessão não começava, jantamos em um _fast-food_. Então ficamos dando voltas no bairro tranquilo e boêmio. Numa rua vazia, arrastei Gina para baixo de uma enorme marquise e ficamos ali aproveitando o momento... Eram horas de liberdade.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Domingo minha mãe me acordou dizendo que iríamos almoçar na casa dos Malfoy. Me surpreendi um pouco, porque não estava sabendo daquilo. Aparentemente Narcisa Malfoy, que é mãe de Draco e esposa de Lúcio Malfoy, havia encontrado-a no supermercado e feito o convite, que minha mãe aceitou.

- Os Weasleys também vão. – ela também me disse.

Estava desanimado... Não que eu não gostasse dos Malfoy ou algo assim. A casa deles era agradável, muito grande e bonita. Além disso, eles eram gentis e Draco meu amigo. Mas eu havia pensado que seria um domingo em família. Todavia, nós fomos.

Descobri que Rony não estava por lá assim que cheguei, apenas seus pais, Molly e Arthur Weasley, apareceram. Ele havia ido passar a Páscoa na casa de Hermione.

Draco veio nos cumprimentar pouco depois. Ele chegou com seu charme habitual, cheio de sorrisos, dizendo:

- A cada dia as mulheres da família Potter estão mais bonitas!

Draco era muito legal quando queria, mas também era um verdadeiro _Jack-the-lad_*. Às vezes me incomodava seu jeito com Gina, porém tinha que ignorar. Eu não podia passar dos limites e exagerar.

Então mesmo um pouco desconfortável, o segui andar acima. Gina foi conosco, deixando os adultos sozinhos no andar de baixo.

- Eu comprei um novo _game_ que é...

Deixei Draco falando de seu jogo e me mantive em silêncio. Ouvi poucas palavras do que dizia, apenas as ditas com gritos de entusiasmo chegaram até mim. Foi uma caminhada curta do _hall_ de entrada ao quarto dele, mas foi suficiente para Gina perceber algo. Eu estava pensando no que ele havia me dito naquela semana na escola, que talvez ele convidasse-a para ir ao baile. Claro, ele comentou da possibilidade de chamar mais umas dez garotas, mas quem estava ali no momento era Gina. E enquanto Draco discursava à nossa frente, ela me perguntou, apenas com o movimento dos lábios, se tudo estava bem. Acenei a cabeça e não disse nada.

Não sei muito bem porque, mas de alguma forma a presença de Draco me constrangeu. Ele pareceu tão grande e eu pequeno. Será que Gina via isso também?

Draco nos convidou para jogar o tal jogo novo, mas eu não quis. Me surpreendi quando Gina aceitou, porque a única coisa que ela gostava de jogar no _videogame_ era _Guitar Hero_.

- Vamos, Harry. – ela ainda tentou me animar, mas eu realmente não estava a fim.

Ambos se acomodaram no sofá em frente à TV e eu fingi ficar analisando a coleção de CD's na estante de Draco, enquanto na verdade os observava. Eu disse a mim mesmo que aquilo tudo não tinha nada a ver, mas não consegui me convencer ao ver Draco passar seus braços por Gina e segurar suas mãos com o intuito de ensiná-la a controlar o _joystick_. Não demorou muito e ele a soltou, mas os dois continuaram sentados lado a lado.

Eu queria sair dali... Não queria ficar vendo Gina se divertir com alguém que não fosse eu. Além disso, Draco dava em cima de todo ser que usasse saias. Se eu saísse e ele realmente a convidasse para ir à festa? E se Gina aceitasse?! Ele era muito popular, parecia ser do tipo que agradava a todas, bem típico: loiro, forte, de olhos azuis e tal. Gina não gostava dele, mas... Sempre existia uma possibilidade. Ainda mais eu tendo aceitado ir com Cho.

- Você ta muito quieto, cara. – Draco me disse – Ta tudo bem?

- Ta.

Pela cara de Gina ela percebeu que eu mentia.

Mas todos os pensamentos foram interrompidos com a entrada da Sra. Malfoy. Trazendo bebidas em uma bandeja, ela sorria, esplendorosa com sempre. Minha mãe era muito bonita, mas a Sra. Malfoy era deslumbrante. Às vezes eu realmente me perguntava se ela era mãe de Draco.

- Eu trouxe suco e vinho. Mas eu tenho certeza que seus pais não se importam se beberem um pouco de álcool hoje, não é? – perguntou a mim e a Gina.

Os Malfoy eram muito liberais. Não que nossos pais não fossem, mas "proibir" parecia não existir no vocabulário deles para com Draco ou nós, amigos dele. E, bem, talvez nossos pais se importassem por bebermos fora de casa sim, mas se Narcisa oferecia não seria educado negar.

Por um momento eu esqueci que estava incomodado com Draco e Gina, mas assim que a olhei lembrei. Ela tinha o semblante um pouco inquieto. Pela primeira vez naquele dia reparei no que ela usava. Era um vestido azul-marinho de botões e uma meia 5/8 branca. Os pés descalços circulavam livremente sobre os tapetes e a madeira do chão; as sapatilhas ao lado do sofá. Ela estava linda com os cabelos soltos. Linda. Draco devia ter reparado nisso também.

Gina sorriu e, dentro de mim, algo de desapertou um pouco.

- Vamos voltar ao jogo? – Draco chamou – Tem certeza que não quer participar, Harry?

- Tenho. Eu não quero.

Ele voltou para o sofá e, dessa vez, Gina sentou-se no chão. Ela fez aquilo por mim, eu sabia. Ela viu alguma coisa quando me olhou. Eu fiquei mais tranqüilo, por isso me permiti sair dali, deixando a porta aberta. Ia descer, mas os quadros nas paredes do corredor me distraíram. Eram, principalmente, retratos dos antigos Malfoys. Aquela era uma família velha e de tradição.

Quando por fim resolvi voltar, ouvi uma risada alta de Draco. Parado do lado de fora, de onde não podiam me ver, percebi que o jogo estava desligado, uma vez que não havia mais som.

- ... então eu falei para ele "Como é que você sabe?". – Draco dizia - Porque, obviamente, ele não tinha como saber. Aí ela entrou no meio da conversa...

Ela quem? Eu estava totalmente de fora.

- Ela achou que vocês iriam brigar? – Gina perguntou.

Bem, parecia que _ela_ estava atenta. Aquilo não me agradou.

Deixei Draco terminar sua historinha sem prestar muita atenção, as palavras entrando por um ouvido e saindo pelo outro. Aparentemente ele contava mais um de seus rolos com alguém.

- De qualquer forma – Draco disse em determinado momento -, o que aconteceu é que eu ainda estou sem par. Que tal você ir comigo?

Meu interesse na conversa surgiu de imediato, enquanto meu coração parecia pular um batimento. Ele só tinha esperado eu sair para chamar Gina. A resposta pareceu demorar séculos. Foi apenas um instante mínimo, mas muito longo. E para meu infinito alívio, ela riu.

- Você não pode estar falando sério, Draco.

- Por quê? É um convite sério.

- Você não é do tipo que leva ninguém para um encontro.

- Mas não é um encontro, é só uma festa. Sem compromissos. Talvez eu tenha algumas segundas intenções, mas e daí? Nós dois estamos livre, então não há impedimentos.

Filho da mãe.

- Eu não vou com você. Você é meu amigo.

- Mais um bom motivo para você ir comigo. A gente iria se divertir muito juntos, ia ser legal. Nós nos damos bem.

- Não, Draco. E acredite, Harry não gostaria de saber que você me convidou.

Draco não fazia idéia de como eu não estava gostando daquilo.

- Você está esperando que alguém específico te convide? Porque, pelo que eu sei, eu sou o único garoto solteiro da escola que não te convidou.

_O que_?Ela não havia me dito que alguém a havia chamado! Por quê?

- Não exagera, Draco. E eu não vou com você. – seu tom foi definitivo. Draco também devia ter percebido isso, pois deu o que pareceu ser um suspirou resignado.

- Ok. Mas se você se arrepender depois vai ser tarde demais, porque eu vou ligar agora para a gata da Katie Fitch e convidá-la. Ela é das minhas, sabe?

- Boa sorte, Draco.

Percebi que Draco não ficou chateado com a negativa de Gina. Ele não costumava ficar chateado com muita coisa. E ele não tinha medo de receber um não, então acho que por isso ele mal se importou. Mas, para mim, a negativa de Gina foi essencial. Eu realmente temi que ela aceitasse por um momento.

Ouvi passos se aproximando e imediatamente entrei no quarto, como se tivesse acabado de chegar lá de baixo. Quase me choquei com Draco, que deixou seu celular cair. Ele apanhou-o e saiu.

Fitei Gina e, depois de um segundo, ela me disse:

- Você ouviu.

Não foi uma pergunta, mas uma afirmação. Eu não disse nada. Ela ficou imóvel no sofá, com uma cara estranha. Por fim consegui me mover e fui até lá, sentando ao seu lado. Nossas mãos se encontraram e ficamos ali, quietos. Alguma coisa estava estranha. A incerteza parecia bater novamente na minha porta. Uma incerteza indefinida. Mil pensamentos diferentes me passaram pela mente, _flashes_ de objetos e idéias e coisas e possibilidades.

Então Draco entrou e nos soltamos.

- Eu vou à Festa de Primavera com a Katie Fitch, haha! – ele parecia animado.

- Algo muito incomum para você, que sempre vai sozinho e tenta pegar o máximo possível de mulher que der. – comentei, tentando soar normal.

- É, para você ver... Estou mudando.

- Claro. – Draco mudando? Talvez em outra vida.

- Então o que vamos fazer agora, Potters?

- O que você quiser. – respondi animado. Meu humor não estava lá essas coisas, mas eu precisava parecer bem como de costume.

- Uau! Então é melhor você sair e deixar eu e sua irmã sozinhos, Harry.

Draco começou a rir, mas eu não achei graça nenhuma da piadinha idiota dele.

- Babaca.

- Ué, não era o que eu quisesse?

Ele continuou a rir e ligou a tevê, sentando-se do outro lado de Gina. Meu humor não melhorou. O programa exibido até poderia me interessar se Draco não ficasse murmurando ocasionalmente, tão baixo que eu não podia ouvir, qualquer coisa para Gina. E também se ela não ficasse rindo de volta.

Por duas vezes quando Draco se debruçou para cochichar com Gina, sua mão foi para a perna dela. Na terceira vez a mão ficou lá, mexendo no vestido, então foi subindo e subindo, até que Gina a tirou.

Que cara de pau, bem na minha frente! Eu era o irmão dela!

Saí, porque se ficasse mais um minuto ali daria um soco em Draco. Ultimamente ele estava muito saidinho. E Gina, por que não o cortava de uma vez? Eu estava cheio.

Cheguei a um banheiro e bati a porta. Precisava me controlar, mas a água gelada da torneira não lavava a insatisfação do meu rosto.

Alguém bateu à porta.

- Está ocupado.

- Sou eu.

Gina.

Me senti satisfeito por ela ter vindo me procurar e incomodado por ela achar que eu não poderia me cuidar.

- Oi. – ela cumprimentou quando abri a porta.

- Oi.

- Posso entrar? Não tem ninguém aqui fora, não se preocupe. De todos os banheiros dessa casa imensa, parece que você escolheu o mais isolado. Ninguém poderia saber que eu estou aí com você.

Era verdade. Só por isso a deixei entrar.

- Qual o problema?

- Nenhum.

- _Nenhum_?! Eu te conheço muito bem, Harry. – então Gina disse depois de um curto silêncio - Você está com ciúme.

- Eu não estou com ciúme. Não me faça rir! Ciúme de quem?

- Você sempre tenta esconder o que você sente.

Ela me abraçou e seus braços me desarmaram. Era difícil esconder algo de Gina, eu tinha que admitir. Nos soltamos e ela voltou a me fitar.

- Você ficou chateado pelo Draco me convidar para o baile?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Um pouco. Temi que aceitasse.

- Eu não quero ir com ele, não tem como eu aceitar.

- Ele é bem popular entre as garotas. Todas gostam dele.

- Todas? Não todas. Mas ele é bonito? Bonito pra caramba? Poxa, é, eu tenho que admitir – eu não gostei de ouvir aquilo -, mas ele não é para mim. Eu não gosto dele, ele nem faz meu tipo. Você sabe. Esses caras bonitos demais só enchem os olhos.

- Você ta dizendo que eu sou feio?

- Não! Absolutamente! Eu não disse isso, Harry. Você é muito, muito bonito, você sabe disso, só que vocês têm belezas muito diferentes. Ele é tipo _fast food_, todo mundo gosta, e você é culinária francesa, melhor para quem sabe apreciar.

Eu fiquei um pouco confuso...

- Ok – Gina continuou -, talvez a analogia a comida não tenha sido muito boa, mas você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Foi um elogio.

- Obrigado então... Eu acho.

De qualquer forma eu ainda não estava satisfeito.

- Você está muito amiguinha do Draco.

- Ah, Harry, por favor!

- Por favor? Quando a gente estava assistindo TV ele ficou te tocando e contando segredinhos no seu ouvido e você nem se importou.

- É mentira! Ele ficou fazendo comentários comigo sim, mas não era nenhum segredo.

- Você ficou rindo!

- Eu não fiquei rindo. Eu sorri como resposta, como quando alguém te diz algo e, como você não sabe o que responder, sorri. Foi isso.

- E você vai explicar por que ele ficou passando a mão em você também?

- Harry... Meu Deus! – ela passou a mão pelo rosto e se sentou sobre a tampa da privada. Então me olhou. – Você não é assim.

- Você não me respondeu.

- Todo mundo toca todo mundo! Você vai falar com alguém a toca o joelho da pessoa para chamar sua atenção, é assim que funciona! Você já deve ter feito isso milhões de vezes.

- Ele não tocou seu joelho na terceira vez.

- Não – ela disse -, é verdade. E como você deve ter percebido, já que estava prestando tanta atenção, eu retirei a mão dele.

- Demorou muito.

Gina respirou fundo e me olhou com raiva, porém não disse nada. Após um tempo, perguntei:

- Por que você não me disse que um monte de garotos te convidou para a festa?

- Porque isso é irrelevante, porque você não ia gostar. Eu não vou com nenhum deles. Eu vou sozinha, você sabe.

Eu sabia, ela mesma havia dito. Mas é difícil entender como outra pessoa se sente. Você só pode ser uma de cada vez. Gina não entendia como eu me sentia... E era difícil explicar. Havia temor e muito mais. Queria que ela ficasse guardada para mim, só isso.

- Eu gosto muito de você, não quero discutir.

- Então não vamos discutir, Harry.

Ela tentou se aproximar, mas me afastei.

- Só me diz mais uma coisa.

- Fala. – ela parecia cansada daquilo.

- Se não fosse por mim, você iria com Draco?

Ela suspirou.

- Eu não sei. Não dá para medir as possibilidades na nossa vida. Se não fosse por mim, você namoraria a Cho? Talvez... Sim ou não. Sem você muita coisa seria diferente. Talvez eu nem conhecesse o Draco.

Eu gostava tanto, tanto dela... Gina era magnífica. Ela sabia dizer as coisas certas nos momentos certos.

Eu a puxei e a abracei, então disse:

- Draco está dando em cima de você.

- Ela dá em cima de todo mundo. É o jeito dele, não é nada sério. Você vê coisas onde não têm.

- Ele quer você.

Ela me olhou.

- E eu você. Eu não nego que Draco possa querer algo, mas ele quer alguma coisa com toda garota. Ele não _gosta_ de mim. Não há nenhum interesse legítimo.

- Eu não gosto que você flerte com ele.

- Eu não flerto com ele! Você sabe. Só com você.

Ela sorriu e me beijou. Foi muito doce. Na minha cabeça, aquela estranha cena surgiu: nós dois nos beijando em um banheiro estranho.

E eu já tinha me esquecido o porquê de estar chateado. Meus pensamentos estavam ali, nela. Naquele vestido azul marinho, na meia branca cumprida. Eu adorava aquelas meias. Minha mente estava limpa de tudo, menos dela. Eu podia sentir as pernas de Gina roçar nas minhas, algo quente e tortuoso crescendo em mim.

Eu a beijei com mais vontade. Minha mão sumiu embaixo de seu vestido...

- Harry!

No chão, meu casaco e camisa foram jogados de lado. Não pela primeira vez, mas provavelmente a mais perigosa até o momento, nada, _nada_ mais importava. Gina sob mim, suas pernas me enlaçando, nosso abraço... O contato um com o outro preenchia tudo.

- Não aperta tão forte. – Gina tocou minha mão sobre sua coxa – Vai deixar marca.

- Ta.

Mas eu não tirei minha mão dali, só a subi mais, sentindo a pela macia. Minhas costas ardiam onde ela passava as unhas, que estavam curtas, mas mesmo assim... Eu queria mesmo era tirar aquele vestido cheio de botões e...

Ficamos por vários minutos ali. Só quando, lá de baixo, ouvimos alguém gritar que o almoço estava pronto que nos separamos.

Gina estava bagunçada, mas, fora isso, continuava apresentável. Quanto a mim só precisava da camisa.

- Eu vou na frente. – ela me disse.

Levantou-se descabelada. Observei-a ajeitar as roupas e mudar a expressão do rosto. Notei seus pés se moverem pelo chão, o movimento do vestido ao caminhar, as meias que terminavam um pouco acima do joelho, a pele à mostra... que antes eu estava tocando. Meus olhos ficaram ali, naquele pedaço de pele branca e inocente entre a meia e o vestido...

Na porta, ela voltou-se a mim:

- Desça em dois minutos.

Então saiu e me deixou sozinho.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* Gíria em inglês para expressar um cara que é confiante e não muito sério, que se comporta do jeito que quer, sem pensar nos outros.

* * *

**Aos Leitores:**

triste, triste... a segunda metade do capítulo foi simplesmente lamentável. td mudou do q eu havia planejado. eu escrevi a primeira parte há pouco menos de 2 meses atrás e a segunda essa smn e simplesmente ñ acertei o tom... o harry estava particularmente sensível nesse domingo de páscoa. foi só por isso q ele ficou meio q depressivo e tal no começo da segunda parte. sinto q esse ñ é o comum dele. fazer o harry sempre é mais difícil, mas dessa vez foi meio impossível. eu sinto mt. tbm soou horrível para vocês? se sim, me digam. e eu tenho más notícias: o próximo cap vai ser de calmaria tbm, mas vms ver mais da relação dos dois com os outros. e depois... a festa. depois dessa festa as coisas vão... ficar mais temperadas, digamos assim. e se eu desapontei alguém com esse capítulo, eu sinto muito. estou ficando mt enfadonha, ñ? d qq forma mandem reviews, pf, sempre estou interessada em saber oq pensam. além disso, elas (as reviews) inspiram a escrever... elas são a única forma de saber q alguém lê as fics. se ning deixa review, presumo q ning lê e se ning lê, ñ tem razão escrever. e continuem acompanhando a história e ñ desitam de mim, pf!  
ahh, por falar nisso: eu comecei uma nova história e qm ainda ñ leu, leia. está td bem parado ainda, mas eu garanto q vai ficar boa. acho q vai ser bem diferente do q vc's encontram por aí. a gina tem algo de estranho e mal formulado dentro dela. eu estou bem satisfeita com os planos q tenho. e em breve... vai ter uma coisa nova, uma surpresa. fiquem de olho!  
e antes que puxem minha orelha pela demora, eu peço desculpas. qm quiser saber mais detalhes do motivo, passe no meu perfil q está td lá.  
vou agradecer a tds q estão lendo, os q não comentam q os que comentam. esses últimos, dêem uma olhada abaixo nas suas respostas (curtas, dessa vez).

Beijo e até mais!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Respostas às reviews:**

**o** AluadaMax: ohh, que bom q a gina lhe parece familiar e tal. espero q vc continue lendo e gostando da fic. eu te mandei uma PM falando do harry parecer com o louis garrel na verdade. vc viu? bjoo.

**o** Patty Carvalho: hehehe, obrigada. espero q vc continue lendo e gostando. bjoo.

**o** Guta Weasley Cullen: ohh, que palavras adoráveis! obrigada! esperarei sempre suas opiniões sobre a história. bjoo.

**o** Thierry Harry: oh, rsrs. fazendo das suas as minhas palavras: desculpe por esta resposta fraca, mas estou caindo de sono! espero q vc continue lendo e comentando. bjoo.

**o** RaFa Lilla: nossa, mt obrigada pelas palavras e pelos votos. desejo o msm a vc! esperarei suas reviews sempre. bjoo.

**o** Grace Black: uau, rsrs. obrigada. espero q vc continue lendo, gostando e comentando. bjoo.

**o** Marininha Potter: ohh, tbm acho o relacionamento deles maravilhoso, apesar de td. isso me inspira a escrever. espero continuar te "vendo" por aqui, hauahuahua. (vai ter harry e cho daqui a pouco, é só cotinuar lendo e esperar.) bjoo.

**o** Priscila Louredo: olá! hehe, obrigada. espero continuar lendo suas reviews e q vc continue gostando. espero ñ desapontar ninguém. bjoo.

**o** Pedro Henrique Freitas: depois da sua PM adorável, vc merece mais algumas linhas, rsrs. como sempre, seus comentários são verdadeiramente inspiradores. obrigada é td q eu posso dizer, mas ñ é suficiente para expressar o quão feliz sua opinião me deixa. valeu! espero q vc continue lendo, e espero ñ desapontar ninguém com capítulos como o de hj e tal. bjo.

**o** Genevieve W. Potter: ohh, ñ se lamente antes da hora. vai dar td certo no fim. obrigada pelas palavras e continue lendo q td vai ficar ok. bjoo.

**o** Andy Weasley Potter: nossa, obrigada! rs. e ñ se precocupe com o fim, leia e vc verá como as coisas serão. acho q ning vai se lamentar realmente, caso eu continue com a msm idéia até o fim. bjoo.  
**  
o** Anna Weasley Potter: ohhh, obrigada. "mágico" é uma excelente palavra. e o baile vem logo! bjoo.

**o** Mariana Rocha: ohh, quero saber sua opinião sob esse cap. está repetitivo de novo, ñ está? bjoo.

**o** danda jabur: ahh, a gina é meio pamonha com o harry. mas ela vai ter a lição dela. espere e verá. olha, creio q a fic deve ter uns 25 capítulos, algo em torno disso se eu ñ mudar de planos e tal, mas ñ creio. bjoo.

**o** Eeva Uchiha7: uhh, review fresquinha a sua, rs. espero q vc chegue logo nesse cap e, qnd isso acontecer, deixe mais reviews, rs. agradeço as palavras e espero q vc continue lendo. (capitu amava mt bento para traí-lo... ela o esperou por tanto tempo e foi fiel, ñ seria justo e lógico ela jogar anos de espera pro ar assim de repente) bjo.


	6. Gina III

**Gina**

Os corredores estavam cheios, já que as aulas tinham acabado de terminar e cada um procurava sair dali o mais rápido possível. Me despedi de alguns conhecidos, que estavam indo para o lado oposto do meu, e continuei meu caminho.

Virei outro corredor e saí no pátio da escola, então fui para além da construção que havia ali e cheguei à entrada do campo de futebol. Cruzei o espaço pelas arquibancadas e, enfim, estava perto dos vestiários e dos bebedouros, além da quadra de vôlei e da de basquete.

Procurei por Harry, que parecia estar em lugar nenhum. O primeiro pensamento que veio na minha mente foi que ele e Cho Chang estavam escondidos em algum canto, mas deixei isso de lado. Era besteira. Ele devia estar no banheiro ou simplesmente fora da vista, não atrás dos vestiários se agarrando com alguém. Talvez nos bebedouros...

Não, Harry não estava perto dos bebedouros. Quem estava ali era Draco conversando com Pansy Parkinson. Onde...?

- Gina?

Me virei para encontrá-o. Ali estava meu motivo para me meter na aula de educação física daquele pessoal.

- Ei, Harry. Onde estava?

Olhei ao redor procurando Cho, mas ela não estava por ali. Acho que Harry percebeu exatamente o que eu estava fazendo.

- Na sala do professor. Fui ajudá-lo a guardar as bolas e todo o resto.

- Vocês não vão jogar hoje? É quinta e...

- Vamos, claro. Mas fui guardar bolas de vôlei, sem utilidade alguma no futebol. O que você quer?

- Avisar que não vou embora com você hoje.

- Você já me disse isso de manhã. – ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, então sorriu - Você é terrível.

Claro que Harry estava se referindo ao fato de eu ter ido ali apenas para dar uma investigada, para ver se as meninas, ou melhor, se Cho estava ciscando ao redor dele. E ela não estava.

- Estou indo – disse antes de partir.

- Se você quiser que eu te pegue depois, me liga.

- Ok, mas não precisa. A Hermione está com o carro da mãe dela. Tchau!

- Tchau.

Comecei a voltar pelo mesmo caminho que tinha feito. Passando em frente ao vestiário feminino ouvi vozes e risadas, e imaginei que Cho estava lá dentro. Ela podia cair e rachar a cabeça...

Eu estava indo encontrar Luna e Hermione. Nós três iríamos, depois de enrolar por dias, procurar nossas fantasias para a festa da escola, que seria em pouco mais de uma semana. Eu não tinha nada em mente e esperava que as meninas pudessem me ajudar.

Enquanto passava em frente às arquibancadas, com a grama verde e gasta sob meus pés, ouvi alguém fungar em algum lugar atrás de mim. Me virei para ver, a apenas alguns passos, Pansy Parkinson chorando discretamente. Ela andava nas arquibancadas e parou assim que me viu.

- Estou bem – se apressou em dizer -, foi só... Uma coisa que caiu no meu olho.

Claro, com certeza.

Ela continuou e passou à minha frente. Ainda fiquei parada por alguns segundos, depois continuei.

Eu não a conhecia muito bem, mas me deu uma pena vê-la chorar! Era sempre assim quando via pessoas chorando. E mesmo sem ter muito contato com a garota quis consolá-la de alguma forma, mesmo que não soubesse como. Então só segui meu caminho.

Contudo, em determinado momento, Pansy simplesmente desistiu de fingir que era só um cisco no seu olho. Ela sentou na arquibancada com o rosto escondido nas mãos e começou a chorar muito. Chorar de verdade, chorar mesmo. Eu fiquei paralisada a distância, sem saber o que fazer.

Relutante, subi as arquibancadas e cheguei ao ponto em que ela estava.

- Err... Pansy?

Ela me olhou por entre os dedos e fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. O que ela negava eu não sei.

Devagar ela se acalmou um pouco. Ainda estava com a roupa de educação física e trazia folhas de papel, das usadas para secar as mãos, que usou para secar as lágrimas, que teimavam em cair.

- Você está bem? – me permiti perguntar.

Ela fez mais uma vez aquele gesto negativo. Não disse nada por um bom tempo. Eu sentei ao seu lado, mas não muito perto, para lhe dar espaço, e fiquei observando o campo, como ela fazia. Tinha uma grama despendida, mas bem verde, e havia árvores e morros ao fundo. A parte de trás da escola dava para algum tipo de floresta. Devia ser muito tranqüilo ali.

Ao meu lado Pansy tinha parado de chorar.

- Você está bem? – perguntei mais uma vez.

Ela me olhou por um momento.

- O que você faz se alguém que você ama te desaponta? Fode com você de verdade, sabe?

Ela secou rápido, mas eu vi algumas lágrimas caírem.

Era uma pergunta difícil. Eu pensei na resposta a dar, se devia ser a resposta certa ou uma resposta sincera, mas o fato era que eu não sabia resposta nenhuma. O que você faz? O que eu faria? Eu pensei em Harry... Pensei em Cho Chang, provavelmente naquele banheiro, tomando banho e conversando com as amigas. Mesmo se ele ferrasse com tudo, que me magoasse e desapontasse, eu estaria ali para ele?

- Você a perdoa. – eu respondi – Ou deve tentar parar de amá-la.

- E isso é possível?

Era?

- Não. Eu acho que não.

- E perdoar? Você não pode perdoar tudo. Você precisa ser forte e fazer o melhor para você. – ela parecia ter certeza daquilo – Perdoar tudo não é bom. E talvez a pessoa não queira ser perdoada. Talvez ela não lhe queira mais...

Pansy recomeçou a chorar, e me aproximei e passei meu braço por seus ombros. Ela parecia estar sofrendo de verdade.

Depois de alguns minutos ela se acalmou mais uma vez e disse que estava bem.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho. Não, eu... Eu vou ficar bem. Essa é a parte boa de já ter se apaixonado e ter seu coração partido, sabe? Você aprende que passa. Não vai ser fácil e vai doer muito ainda, mas vai passar.

Pensei sobre aquilo... Como ela podia ter tanta certeza?

- E talvez eu nem o ame de verdade. – ela continuou – Talvez seja só uma paixão enorme.

- E não é a mesma coisa?

- Não. Na paixão você se perde, no amor ainda tem o controle de si, sabe? É assim que é, é o que acho.

- E como você pode saber se é amor ou paixão? Você não pode.

- Pode sim. Quando passar, quando você estiver bem, você olha para trás e pode analisar tudo com clareza, porque está de fora. E tudo é óbvio e claro. Provavelmente vou dizer a mim mesma: "Você foi tão burra! Ele não era bom, foi só a paixão que te cegou". Mas até lá vai doer, sabe?

- Oh, Pansy...

Fiquei ali com ela por mais uma crise forte de choro. Por fim fomos embora e ela estava melhor. Acho que colocou tudo para fora e tentou seguir adiante. Ela não disse, mas eu sabia que chorava por Draco. Todos sabiam que eles tinham um rolo até pouco tempo atrás. Tipo muito pouco tempo atrás, como uns dias antes.

Nos despedimos no estacionamento. Ela foi para o carro dela, enquanto eu segui para o de Hermione.

- Você demorou um século! – ela reclamou quando cheguei – Onde o Harry estava, no Pólo Norte? Você teve que fazer um caminho até lá para avisá-lo que ia sair com a gente?

- Dá um tempo, Hermione – Luna pediu do banco do carona, quando entrei e o carro partiu.

Eu não disse nada, fiquei pensando no que Pansy havia dito, sobre poder saber se o que sentíamos era amor ou paixão quando tudo tivesse acabado. Será que era assim mesmo? Porque eu sentia que nunca poderia ver as coisas de fora com Harry, simplesmente porque nunca iria acabar. Mesmo se acabasse a relação, que ficássemos longe, o sentimento ainda sobreviveria. Então era amor não era? Tinha de ser! Quando você precisa tanto de alguém, louca e desesperadamente, tem que ser amor. Só pode ser. Paixão não pode ser assim. E talvez a gente ainda estivesse na época da paixão. Éramos jovens e tudo era proibido, seria normal estar apaixonado _e_ amar. É. Era isso. Simples.

Hermione e Luna estavam conversando na frente. Luna descrevia a fantasia que desejava e Hermione insistia que de que quer que fosse a fantasia que Luna queria "não era de um ser que existia".

- Isso não existe, Luna. – Hermione frisava – Não é nenhum tipo de fada, duende, cavalo, unicórnio ou... ninfa. Nenhum ser místico, fantástico ou folclórico se enquadra nessa descrição. Por que você não vai com uma fantasia simples, como uma princesa ou uma dama medieval?

- Todo mundo vai assim, Hermione – Luna disse - Eu quero alguma coisa diferente! O tema da festa de primavera é "Uma noite de fantasia e terror", muito abrangente. Eu quero alguma coisa legal, única.

- Seu namorado vai de quê? – perguntei a Luna.

- Não sei. Acho que de _Batman_ ou algum super-herói.

- O que é bem clássico – Hermione rebateu -, super-heróis. E não sei se eles se enquadram bem no termo "fantasia". É mais aventura do que fantasia. Os meninos vão de Três Mosqueteiros, talvez ele possa ser o D'Artagnan.

- Oh, Hermione – Luna reclamou –, ele não vai querer ser o D'Artagnan. _Batman_ é muito mais legal.

- Você pode ser a mulher-gato.

- Hermione! – Luna e eu protestamos ao mesmo tempo. Casais irem com a fantasia correspondente ao par era muito batido.

- Combinar é legal! – Hermione se defendeu. Claro que ela só estava dizendo aquilo porque seria a dama histórica de Rony, com uma fantasia de mulher do século XVII.

- Vá de Alice. – sugeri a Luna - Com seu cabelo loiro ia ficar muito legal. Alice é uma ótima história e aberta a muitas interpretações. Eu iria de Alice, se fosse loira.

- Mas vai ter várias Alices na festa... Mas eu poderia ir como a Alice daquele jogo de terror, o _American McGee's Alice_. Claro que eu precisaria de uma peruca preta e uma faca falsa, mas eu poderia conseguir isso.

- E vai precisar sujar seu vestido de sangue. Ou tinta. – completei.

- É – Luna concordou -, mas não é nada impossível.

Com a idéia fechada para a fantasia de Luna, só faltava a minha. Discutimos possibilidades por todo o caminho restante até a loja, mas não chegamos a lugar algum. E quando chegamos lá não encontrei nada realmente interessante e que se encaixasse no tema da festa.

- Você pode misturar – a atendente sugeriu -, comprar peças diversas e fazer uma fantasia.

- Mas eu não tenho idéias. – rebati enquanto observava Luna, no computador da loja, mostrar para outra atendente fotos na _internet_ da personagem que queria se fantasiar. – Não sei o quê misturar com o quê para formar algo legal.

Passamos muito, muito tempo ali. Experimentei mil coisas, gostei de algumas, mas nada adequado. Eu não podia ser uma mulher dos anos 60 numa festa cujo tema era "fantasia e terror". Luna, entretanto, serial totalmente "fantasia e terror" com a Alice macabra dela.

Uma vez decidida a fantasia das duas, Hermione e Luna vieram me ajudar. Foi uma tarde muito divertida, cheia de comentários e risadas. Por fim escolhi um vestido de feiticeira muito bonito, todo preto e sombrio, com alguns detalhes e bordados, mas não muito chamativo.

- Não é meio curto demais? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não – Luna respondeu por mim -, termina pouco acima do joelho, Hermione.

- Mas ele tem todas essas camadas para dar volume na saia, pode levantar quando ela dançar ou algo assim.

- Não tem tanto volume assim. – eu disse – E nem está muito curto. Não é?

Fosse ou não, foi aquele que eu levei, porque adorei o vestido. Ainda o acompanhavam um chapéu e uma varinha de condão, os quais eu decidi, ainda na loja, nunca usar.

Antes de ir para casa passamos no _shopping_ mais próximo para comprar sapatos e acessórios. Perdemos mais uma hora ali, mas achamos o que de mais perfeito o dinheiro poderia comprar.

Quando eu cheguei em casa já era tarde. Logo mamãe e papai chegariam também. Me despedi das meninas e subi correndo para mostrar tudo a Harry, porém mudei de idéia no meio do caminho. Faria uma surpresa para todos sobre o que usaria. Reparei que a porta do quarto dele estava fechada quando entrei no meu para guardar as coisas.

- Harry? – gritei enquanto escondia tudo no guarda-roupa – Cheguei!

Ele não respondeu, mas a porta de seu quarto não estava trancada. Quando entrei vi que ele estava deitado na cama, dormindo, com o cabelo ainda molhado do banho e enrolado apenas numa toalha.

Devia ter chegado exausto, tomado banho e caído na cama, sem nem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de puxar a colcha.

Uma parte de mim queria deixá-lo dormir, mas uma outra queria acordá-lo logo. Enquanto não decidia, peguei a mochila dele jogada no chão e resolvi guardar. Tudo no quarto já estava um pouco bagunçado, apesar da minha certeza de que Jane, a empregada, havia arrumado tudo naquele mesmo dia.

Quando guardei a mochila no guarda-roupa, entre os sapatos, vi um bolo de roupa em um canto que sabia que não ficava ali. Jane não arrumava nossos guarda-roupas, então eles eram sempre um pouco bagunçados, principalmente o de Harry, mas eu sabia que ele não guardava casacos de inverno no meio dos sapatos. Talvez tivesse caído ali, então resolvi por no lugar.

Quando peguei o casaco algo caiu do meio dele. Olhei no chão e vi o verso de uma caixa quadrada de chocolates, enrolada com uma fita verde. Antes de pegá-la guardei o casado no lugar.

Eu gostava daqueles chocolates. Eram de uma doceria conhecida na região, a caixa denunciava. Quando a virei de frente, vi que havia um cartão ainda fechado, intocado como os chocolates, preso no laço na fita. "Para Harry" era tudo que estava escrito. Me enchi de curiosidade e não hesitei em abrir. Então entendi porque a caixa estava _escondida_ no guarda-roupa.

Estava escrito no cartão, assinado por Cho Chang: "_Boa Páscoa! Espero que seus dias se tornem mais doces com esses bombons. Lembre-se de mim quando isso acontecer_".

Eu deixei tudo do jeito que encontrei, como se nunca tivesse mexido ali. Então fui até a cama e me deitei do lado de Harry, colocando a caixa onde ele não podia ver.

- Harry? – chamei – Harry, acorda.

Ele abriu os olhos sonolentos e sorriu.

- Olá. – esfregou os olhos e sentou-se, espreguiçando – Que horas são?

- Não sei. Mas adivinhe?

- O quê?

- Tenho uma surpresa para você.

Ele pareceu animado.

- Ah, é? O quê? O que é?

- Surpresa!

Peguei a caixa atrás de mim e ofereci a ele. Continuei sorrindo com pouco caso quando ele pegou a caixa e ficou sério.

- Você mexeu no meu guarda-roupa. Você leu o cartão?

- É claro que eu li o cartão. O que você queria, que não tivesse lido? – eu já não estava sorrindo. Estava aborrecida.

Vi Harry arrancar o cartão e ler o conteúdo da mensagem. "Eu já devia ter jogado isso fora e comido o chocolate", murmurou para si ao rasgar o papel.

Ele foi ao banheiro, jogou os restos do cartão no lixo, voltou para a cama, abriu a caixa de chocolates e começou a comer os bombons. Assim, se me dizer _mais_ _nada_. Eu fiquei _muito_ puta com ele.

- Você quer? – ele ofereceu.

Em um milésimo de segundo toda a caixa de chocolates estava no chão e eu estava de pé, gritando e esbravejando. Chamei-o por todos, _todos_ os nomes sujos que eu conhecia, porque ele estava sendo _ridículo_ com aquela atitude.

- VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME DIZER NADA? – perguntei em dado momento – VAI FICAR AÍ NESSA CAMA ME OLHANDO COM ESSA CARA DE BUNDA? VAI, SEU FILHO DA PUTA COVARDE?

- A minha mãe é a mesma que sua. – foi tudo que ele me respondeu.

Eu fiquei tão nervosa, tão nervosa, mas _tão_ nervosa que simplesmente... Me tranquei no banheiro para vomitar, como era costume quando ficava assim. Eu estava puta, brava, zangada, enraivecida não por ele ter recebido os bombons, mas por ele não ter me contado e, principalmente, por estar agindo daquela forma ridícula como se _nada_ tivesse acontecido!

Harry nem bateu na porta, porque sabia que era o melhor para ele. Eu terminei, escovei meus dentes, lavei o rosto, mas ainda estava brava. _Muito_ brava. Sai do banheiro e ele ainda estava me olhando com _aquela_ cara, sentado na cama.

Fui até lá, levantei minha mão e deixei a marca dos meus cinco dedos no rosto dele. Os cinco, perfeitinhos de um lado, e não tão perfeitos do outro. Os travesseiros foram para o chão, os objetos de um dos criados, alguns da escrivaninha, roupas do guarda-roupa... E Harry quieto, e seu silêncio me dando forças para quebrar mais coisas e batar nele.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! QUERO QUE MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA! MORRA!

Pisei em alguma coisa molenga. Era um chocolate.

- PORRA! OLHA O QUE ME FEZ FAZER: DEPERDIÇAR CHOCOLATE! TEM GENTE PASSANDO FOME, NÃO SABIA NÃO?

Harry se levantou e vi que estava tentando controlar a raiva. Queria que ele se descontrolasse também, que brigasse comigo de volta. Ele veio até mim, eu recuei. "Vai me bater", pensei, mas tudo que fez foi, com força, me agarrar pelos braços e me puxar.

- ME LARGA! ME SOLTA!

- VOCÊ QUER BERRAR? QUER GRITAR, QUER FAZER UM ESCÂNDALO? QUER CHAMAR OS VIZINHOS AQUI? VOU TE DAR UM MOTIVO!

Tentei me soltar, mas ele tinha força e a usava contra mim. Ele me arrastou para o banheiro, meus braços doendo onde ele segurava, e eu tentando arranhá-lo, socá-lo e dar tapas para me soltar, mas ele não largava. Só me agarrava com mais força, me sacudia, gritava e eu gritava de volta.

Ele me agarrou pelo entebraço e abriu o chuveiro. Entre lutas e gritos, me arrastou para dentro da banheira e me colocou em pé embaixo do chuveiro aberto, berrando.

- ME SOLTA, HARRY, ME SOLTA!

- VOCÊ TEM QUE ESFRIAR A CABEÇA, _GINA_. – ele falou com sarcasmo.

- NÃO, ME LARGA! ME LARGA! – a água estava gelada e eu estava imobilizada por seus braços. Nem podia chutá-lo, porque ele me prendia por trás. Mas pelo menos ele estava sofrendo com a temperatura da água quase tanto quanto eu.

- GRITA MAIS! – ele berrou no meu ouvido – GRITA PORQUE OS VIZINHOS DO FIM DA RUA AINDA NÃO OUVIRAM! GRITA PORQUE AGORA VOCÊ TEM UM MOTIVO, SUA LOUCA VARRIDA, ESCADALOSA!

- VOCÊ É RIDÍCULO!

- E EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ÀS VEZES ODEIO VOCÊ! – ele me colocou contra a parece, me virando de frente para ele. Ainda não podia bater em Harry, porque ele segurava meus braços com força, mas tinha muita vontade – PRECISA CRESCER! VOCÊ É UMA CRIANÇA BIRRENTA AINDA! FOI MAL EDUCADA, PRECISAVA LEVAR UMAS PALMADAS!

- ENTÃO ME BATE! NÃO É ISSO QUE VOCÊ QUER?

Ele levantou a mão e me encolhi contra a parede como pude, o que não era muito. Porém, o tapa não veio. Quando olhei para Harry, ele me fitava com raiva, a mão ainda erguida, e fazia enorme esforço para se controlar.

Por fim ele abaixou a mão e me largou, me jogando contra o canto do boxe. Eu quase caí no meio de tanta água.

- Eu odeio você, _odeio_, ás vezes. – me disse – É ridícula, uma criança birrenta.

- E você um cuzão. – rebati. – Se fosse o contrário o que você ia fazer? Ia ficar todo estranho e calado e eu ia ter que ficar "Harry pra cá, Harry pra lá" só para ver se você melhorava o humor. Perdedor.

Ele veio para cima de mim de novo, mas se controlou. Quando eu vi que ele não ia mesmo me bater, ergui o queixo e o enfrentei com o olhar.

Ele continuava lindo. Lindo! O cabelo molhado caindo sobre a testa e os olhos, a toalha perdida entre o banheiro e o quarto, ele em sua altura me encarando com fúria. Estava lindo como sempre. Acho que ele pensou o mesmo de mim, porque nós estávamos ali bravos e então com os braços um ao redor do outro, nos beijando com o chuveiro aberto.

E foi o melhor beijo jamais dado até aquele dia, porque foi uma explosão. Não era novo, não havia línguas, não era livre, mas era muito bom. E de beijo em beijo, passou um certo tempo.

Ambos estávamos sem fôlego quando nos separamos. Abracei-o forte e, sim, estava tudo ali, ele estava sob minhas mãos.

- Eu amo você, sinto muito – eu disse.

- Shhh. Ta tudo bem.

Ele me abraçou com mais força ainda, uma das mãos em meus cabelos. E o chuveiro continuava aberto. Estávamos protegidos da água gelada de onde estávamos, mas nossos pés estavam congelando.

Nos beijamos novamente antes de nos soltarmos. Harry desligou o chuveiro e saíamos dali. Fora do boxe, pedimos "Desculpa" ao mesmo tempo e rimos pela coincidência.

- Desculpe, de qualquer modo. – Harry continuou.

- Foi minha culpa também. Desculpe.

- Ta tudo bem.

No silêncio nos entendemos e rimos. Ele me abraçou e estremeceu. Eu devia estar gelada com aquelas roupas molhadas.

- Toma. – ele me passou uma toalha.

Eu ainda fiquei lutando contra as roupas e pingando água quando ele secou-se e saiu para vestir algo. Me livrei do agasalho e da blusa, mas o _jeans_ molhado estava colado na minha pele.

- Harry, acho que vou precisar de uma mão aqui.

- Um minuto.

Ele apareceu com a mão cheia de chocolates, que jogou no lixo.

- O restou vou deixar para Jane arrumar amanhã. O que foi?

- Eu não consigo tirar minha calça.

- Eu tenho certeza que há uma tesoura por aqui...

- Harry!

- Estou brincando. – ele riu – Senta aí.

Sentei na tampa do vaso, Harry puxou pelo pé, forçou, mas a calça _não_ saía.

- Por que você usa calças tão abertadas?

- É _skinny_, Harry. E seca não estava apertada, mas _você_ a molhou. Jesus! Por que não sai? Eu to com frio.

- Vem cá.

Deitei na cama dele e encharquei-a, mas depois de uma luta de 10 a 0 para a calça, ela enfim saiu. Mas ao menos o episódio rendeu boas risadas.

Fui tomar um banho quente enquanto Harry descia e colocava tudo para secar. Eu _merecia_ um banho bem relaxante de banheira pela longa tarde.

- O pai e a mãe chegaram – ele me avisou quando voltou.

- Ainda precisamos conversar – disse antes que ele me deixasse sozinha ali. Nossa conversa não havia terminado.

- Vou para a sala de tevê agora. Depois, ok?

Tive de concordar, não havia outra opção.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Depois do jantar Harry e eu subimos enquanto mamãe e papai ficaram lá embaixo, com a louça e todo o resto. Estávamos no quarto dele conversando baixo, porque meus pais ainda estavam acordados e, por isso, a porta estava aberta.

- Por que você não me cotou? – perguntei a Harry depois de uns dois minutos cheios de pedidos de desculpas por ambos os lados – Eu só quero saber o porquê de mentir. Me faz pensar que você está escondendo alguma coisa.

- Eu não menti, omiti. E eu só não falei nada porque sabia que você não ia gostar.

- Mas se você tivesse me contado antes, nada disso teria acontecido. Isso não vai funcionar com mentiras, Harry. Eu pensei que você me contasse tudo, como eu te conto.

- Você sabe de tudo realmente relevante que acontece na minha vida, Gina, mas... Isso não era relevante. Eu ia comer os bombons, jogar o cartão fora e - puf! Você nunca ia ficar sabendo de nada. Simples, Gina. Mas eu esqueci que os bombons estavam lá.

Sentada na cama dele, observei-o à minha frente. Com a cara mais deslavada do mundo ele me dizia que eu não precisava ficar sabendo de nada.

- Só que isso é algo que eu gostaria de saber, Harry. Se você tivesse me contato eu não teria gostado, mas são só chocolates, pelo amor de Deus! O que você acha que eu iria fazer, jogar tudo fora?

- Você diz isso agora, porque já passou. Você ia ficar chateada.

- Ia ficar aborrecida com ela, a Cho, não com você. Você não pediu que ela te desse chocolates. Que dia ela te deu isso?

- Terça.

- Terça-feira agora? Antes de ontem?

- Foi. Terça depois da Páscoa. E eu não dei nada para ela, antes que me pergunte. Fiquei surpreso. Não imaginava que ela me daria alguma coisa.

- Claro... – suspirei – Mas o que me deixou chateada, _muito_ chateada hoje, foi você simplesmente se negar a falar sobre isso. Que atitude ridícula!

- Você estava brava! Eu não ia conversar com você no meio de um ataque de raiva.

- Não, não senhor! Eu só fiquei brava quando você se recusou a falar. Se me visse com alguém, ou encontrasse o cartão de alguém para mim nas minhas coisas, e eu me recusasse a falar, você ia fazer o mesmo.

- Não ia dar o showzinho que você deu. – ele disse com desdém.

- Porque você é contido! Simplesmente fica sentado esperando até não aguentar mais! Harry, olha... – eu não queria brigar de novo, e me obriguei a ficar calma – Eu só quero que você me conte as coisas. Me conte tudo, como antes.

- Eu conto! Só não disse _isso_.

- Eu não posso ter certeza, posso?

- Se você acreditar em mim, sim.

Frustrada, porque ele parecia _não_ _querer entender_ o que eu dizia, me deitei na cama. Harry ficou sentado ali, me olhando.

- Não fica puta, é verdade. Eu estou sendo sincero. Não tem nada acontecendo no momento que você precise saber, Gina.

- Bem, você achou que eu não precisava saber dos chocolates, e eu acho algo muito relevante a se saber. – sentei-me novamente - Eu quero que você me diga se alguém der em cima de você. E quero que você me diga se quiser responder a isso.

- Eu não vou! – ele se defendeu – A Cho não me interessa, ninguém me interessa, Gina, a não ser... Bem, você sabe. – ele olhou para a porta, como se alguém pudesse ter acabado de surgir ali, mas não havia ninguém. – Isso é ridículo.

- O quê? O que é ridículo? Você gostar de alguém? Eu gostar de alguém?

- Você está gostando de alguém?!

- Não! Mas, não sei, talvez possa acontecer, não é? Você gosta da Cho, senão não teria aceitado o convite dela.

- Eu não gosto dela.

- Gosta. Talvez não goste de se apaixonar e ficar, mas acha ela agradável.

- É diferente.

Neguei com um gesto. Não, não era muito diferente.

- É um pulo, Harry. Você pode me amar e se apaixonar por alguém.

- Não. – ele parecia confuso com o que eu estava falando – Quem disse isso?

Eu dei de ombros.

- É só uma possibilidade.

- Não é, não.

- Mas você acha a Cho atraente, não acha? Acha ela legal, amigável?

- Gina, isso...

- Responde, por favor.

Harry suspirou antes dar minha resposta.

- Acho, ela é muito simpática e é bonita, mas isso não interessa.

- Vocês vão na festa de primavera juntos, Harry. Vocês serão um casal por pelo menos uma noite. Isso é totalmente relevante.

- A gente não combinou não falar sobre isso?

- Mas falta uma semana para o baile! A gente vai ter que falar sobre isso mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Agora não, ta?

Me rendi:

- Ok, então. Mas me diz – aproximei-me dele um pouco -, você acha que me ama ou só está apaixonado por mim?

- Qual a diferente?

- Tem muita diferença! – estava pensando no que Pansy havia me dito.

- Não posso sentir os dois? Estar apaixonado e amar?

- Mas e quando a paixão acabar, ainda vai me amar?

- Ela nunca vai acabar.

- Como você sabe?

- Porque ela nunca se concretiza, Gina. – Harry abaixou a voz – Porque eu não posso beijar você, não posso tocar você, não posso fazer sexo com você. Não posso nem sair por aí segurando sua mão. Uma coisa que a gente não tem não acaba.

Eu fitei-o muito séria. Será que ele tinha noção de como aquilo soava horrível?

- Isso soa horrível.

- Mas é a verdade, Gina. O que você quer que eu diga?

- Que tudo vai ficar bem e a gente vai ser feliz.

- Não sei se vai ser assim.

- Mas é o que eu quero ouvir! Mesmo que seja mentira.

Harry suspirou.

- Desculpe. – ele pensou por um tempo, parecendo preocupado, e eu fiquei observando suas feições. Então continuou – A gente só vai ser feliz se for livre: livre do que as pessoas pensam, das imposições sociais, da nossa própria cultura, principalmente. Livre de todos os conceitos de certo e errado que ela impõe pra gente.

- E isso é possível?

- Para mim, hoje não. Talvez um dia.

- O que você quer dizer?

Eu estava confusa.

- Que talvez não me importe de sair por aí com você, segurando sua mão e te beijando na rua um dia.

Agora estava chocada.

- O quê?! Harry! – aquilo era ultrajante – Harry! Você ta bem? Pelo amor de Deus! Nós somos... – não, eu não conseguia dizer – James e Lily Potter são meus pais, e são seus pais também! Você sabe o que isso significa!

- Fala baixo! E sim, eu sei o que significa: que nós somos irmãos.

- Não diga.

- Bem, mas é o que é. Eu estou dizendo, e não posso ter certeza, mas talvez um dia, _talvez_ eu possa ser corajoso o suficiente para sair por aí e dizer que gosto de você. Eu não sei, é só uma possibilidade. Tudo é possível no mundo. A gente pode morrer amanhã, o planeta pode ser destruído por alienígenas, Elvis pode aparecer vivo...

- Você não está bem. – eu estava verdadeiramente assombrada com o que ele estava me dizendo – Não está bem. Você precisa usar a lógica, Harry. E... Pense na Lily e no James, pense nos nossos amigos, na nossa família! As pessoas iam nos apontar na rua, nos criticar e xingar, como se fosse a Caça às Bruxas do século XXI! Isso é errado, Harry! Isso é errado, você sabe, eu sei. Por que está dizendo isso?

Eu estava quase chorando. Harry estava me fazendo ficar péssima.

Ele se aproximou até estar bem perto e tomou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Me olhou com atenção e rigidez, muito sério.

- Presta atenção: eu não disse que vou fazer nada disso. Eu disse que é _possível_, um dia, como também é possível que nunca aconteça. Talvez eu perca a coragem amanhã. É só uma coisa que eu penso às vezes. Só entenda uma coisa, Gina. Eu - _eu_, você não precisa compartilhar minha opinião – estou cansando disso. Eu quero você. To cansado das regras. Eu não aguento mais! Eu... Eu _quero_ você. Amo você. Eu sinto culpa, muita culpa, entro em conflito, mas eu _quero_ você. Ninguém precisa saber. Que se dane o resto!

Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu não pude. Me levantei e fiquei longe dele. Que coisa... Nojenta, asquerosa, suja ele estava me dizendo! Eu estava chorando, porque não queria ele ali. Queria o Harry, o _meu_ Harry, que sempre concordava comigo e compartilhava opiniões.

Eu não podia olhar para ele, não podia olhar sem pensar...

- Meu Deus!

Tudo soava horrível e tudo fazia sentido, porque Harry dizia tanto do que eu mesma sentia e não podia admitir... Não, não podia. Talvez ele fosse mais forte do que eu, afinal.

- Desculpe. – ele me disse – Não devia ter dito isso.

- Harry, eu... Eu não sei o que dizer. – estava tentando parar de chorar, mas não conseguia.

- Eu devo estar parecendo um louco para você agora, né? Um tarado, que...

- Não, claro que não! Eu só preciso de um tempo par digerir o que me disse. Ta tudo bem.

Eu me aproximei e toquei seu rosto, como para confirmar o que havia dito, mas não deu muito certo, porque minha expressão me denunciava.

- Não está tudo bem, você está chorando! Desculpe.

- Não se desculpe! Eu amo você também, eu quero dormir do seu lado, transar com você, beijar você, segurar sua mão, mas... Eu não posso lidar com tudo isso, Harry! Por favor, por favor, não me peça mais do que posso te dar. POR FAVOR!

Ele me abraçou, e chorei desesperada agarrada a ele. Harry dizia "Não, não, não chore", "Desculpe", "Sinto muito", "Está tudo bem" e coisas do tipo a todo instante, mas eu não conseguia me controlar. Eu estava chorando tanto e tão alto e nem sabia bem porque estava chorando.

Eu ouvi passos no corredor. Pelo barulho dos saltos sabia que era mamãe. Estava vindo para o quarto de Harry.

- O que está acontecendo? Por que ela está chorando? – mamãe, preocupada, me tirou dos braços de Harry com pressa e me abraçou. Agarrei-a com força e chorei em seu ombro. Nada melhor do que a mãe nessas horas – O que foi, Gina? O que aconteceu? Harry, o que aconteceu?!

- Eu... – Harry não sabia o que dizer. O quarto dele estava uma zona desde o incidente da tarde e ele precisava de algo que justificasse meu choro e os objetos espalhados – Eu não sei muito bem, ela...

- O que foi, Gina? – a voz de papai perguntou. Eu nem sabia que ele estava lá também. – O que aconteceu?

- Você bateu nela? – minha mãe perguntou brava e Harry respondeu "Não", o que me fez presumir que ela estava falando com ele – Então o que aconteceu? Fala, Harry!

- E-eu não sei! Ela... Ela apareceu aqui chorando, jogando tudo no chão, quebrando tudo... Parece, parece... Eu não sei, tem a ver com um garoto que ela gosta ou algo assim...

- Alguém machucou você? – papai perguntou furioso, tentando me soltar da mamãe e ver se todas as partes do meu corpo estavam no lugar – Alguém fez algo com você, Gina? Um garoto?

- Acho que o cara que ela gosta está namorando com outra, é isso – Harry se apressou em dizer. Sua voz estava insegura.

- Não pode ser só por isso. – mamãe disse – O que está acontecendo, Gina? Me fala, minha filha!

- É isso. – consegui dizer entre lágrimas e soluços – Tem esse garoto e...

Ouvi mamãe dar um suspiro de alívio. Papai disse "Não acredito" e ouvi passos e a porta batendo. Quando enfim me soltei de mamãe, vi que ele não estava mais ali. Era quem tinha saído.

- Vá buscar um copo d'água para ela, Harry – mamãe pediu. Ele saiu correndo e nos deixou sozinhas.

Mamãe me sentou na cama e secou minhas lágrimas, me beijando em seguida.

- Gina, minha filha, se você sair quebrando a casa e chorando cada vez que alguém te desapontar, vamos ficar sem móveis e você sem lágrimas.

- Desculpe, mãe.

- Ta tudo bem. Só não faça de novo, ok? – concordei – Você me deu um enorme susto! É só isso mesmo? Não tem mais nada para me dizer?

Havia muito que eu queria falar, mas nada que podia.

- Não. Foi só isso. – mamãe foi no banheiro e voltou com lenços de papel. Me lembrei daquele dia a tarde, quando consolei Pansy – Tem esse garoto e ele começou a namorar uma menina aí.

- E você gosta muito dele?

- Ah, mamãe – Se eu gostava muito dele? –, você não tem idéia! E ele me disse umas coisas... horríveis!

- Ah, Gina... Não chora mais! É ruim, eu sei. Mas é a vida. Você vai ver, um dia vai encontrar alguém maravilhoso.

- Não vou, não.

Eu já havia encontrado.

- Vai sim. E vai rir disso. Vai ser difícil até lá, mas vai rir disso tudo.

- A água. – Harry reapareceu esbaforido.

Ele sentou do lado de mamãe e ficou me olhando. Eu queria e não queria pedir desculpas. Ele devia estar se sentindo péssimo por mim.

- Vamos, Gina, vou te por na cama – mamãe disse.

- Preciso escovar os dentes.

- Então vai.

Entrei no banheiro e fechei a porta. Meus olhos estavam vermelhos, o rosto inchado. Lavei-o e fiz todo o necessário, então saí.

Parecia que mamãe tinha decidido por todos os filhos na cama. Ele estava cobrindo Harry e lhe dando um beijo de boa noite. Eu ri da cena. Apesar de tudo éramos uma família.

- Boa noite, filho.

- Boa noite, mãe.

- Vamos para a cama agora? – mamãe me perguntou. Eu concordei, mas antes fui dar um beijo de boa noite em Harry também.

- Boa noite, Harry.

Mamãe estava atrás de nós, de forma que não poderia ver nossos rostos. Quando me abaixei, meu cabelo caiu sobre a face de Harry e lhe dei um beijo na boca que durou um instante a mais do que deveria. Ele ficou parado sem mover um músculo. De onde mamãe estava o gesto não pareceu mais do que um beijo na bochecha.

- Boa noite, Gina.

Nós duas saímos e o deixamos ali. No meu quarto mamãe arrumou a cama para eu dormir.

- Há quanto tempo não coloco minha filha na cama! – ela disse, quando se deitou ao meu lado e me abraçou – Vocês dois cresceram e passou tão rápido! Há poucos dias ainda eram bebês.

- Também não é assim, mamãe.

- É assim para mim! E olha só: Harry vai para a faculdade no próximo semestre e você ano que vem. Daqui a pouco vão namorar, casar e vou perder vocês.

- Não vai não! Eu amo você, nunca vou te abandonar.

- Vamos ver se não mesmo. Gina – ele continuou depois de alguns instantes -, o que aconteceu hoje exatamente?

Eu suspirei.

- Não quero falar sobre isso, mãe.

- Ta. Mas eu estou aqui, se quiser conversar. Só porque seu irmão – aquela palavra me feriu – é o único nessa casa com a sua idade não significa que só ele possa te entender. Ok?

- Ok, mamãe.

- Eu te amo muito, meu bem. - ela beijou minha testa em um gesto carinho. – É a melhor filha que eu poderia ter.

- Ah, mãe... Não sou não.

Não era mesmo. Estava longe de ser.

- Claro que é. Você é um anjo.

- Eu sou má.

- Você não é má. Não diz isso. – ela me olhou com atenção – O que está acontecendo, Gina?

- Nada.

- Nada? Eu te conheço. Eu sei quando tem alguma coisa errada com meus filhos. E tem algo estranho com o Harry também, ele estava nervoso essa noite. Mas se vocês não querem me falar o que é, eu respeito. Pelo menos sei que conversam e se ajudam. Sempre terão e a mim e a seu pai para te apoiarem, e um ao outro.

Ai, meu Deus!

- Mamãe, por favor... Eu não quero falar sobre isso nem sobre nada hoje, ok?

- Ok. – mas ela continuou mesmo assim – Vocês sempre se deram tão bem, não é, Gina? Eu fico feliz com isso.

- Mamãe!

- Tem irmãos que se detestam. Vocês se dão muito bem. Brigavam quando pequenos, mas sempre ficavam de bem no fim. Hoje nem brigam direito. Eu me lembro...

- Mamãe, por favor! Eu estou com sono, quero dormir. Só fica aqui comigo, ok?

- Ai, ok, Gina! Eu vou te deixar dormir. Vou só ficar aqui com você.

Ela apagou as luzes e ficamos deitadas embaixo das cobertas, eu tentando dormir.

Os braços dela eram um remédio reconfortante. Eu a amava e a papai muito, muito, muito! Só de pensar que um dia eles podiam descobrir... Não, não, não! Isso nunca aconteceria, eu não permitiria, Harry não permitiria. Não poderíamos permitir. Eu os amava muito para isso e sabia que Harry também. Ele só estava confuso.

Depois de um tempo o sono começou a chegar. Eu fiquei ali, quieta e abraçada à mamãe, até me perder na escuridão de um mundo de sonhos e pesadelos.

* * *

**Aos Leitores**:

ohh, eu gostei desse cap. o q vocês acharam? quero saber! estou feliz com o resultado final, pela primeira vez em alguns capítulos.  
mais uma vez agradeço a todos que lêem e, principalmente, a quem lê e comenta. eu adoro ler reviews! adoro escrever e saber se gostam, pq gostam, se ñ gostam, do q ñ gostam... enfim. e no próximo cap: o baile! he, he.  
espero que todos tenham ganhado mts chocolates nessa páscoa. o harry ganhou tantos q lhe causou problemas! eu certamente engordei de tantos ovos que comi. e se posso pedir algo, não deixem de ler minhas outras fics, ok?  
para terminar quero agradecer profundamente a todos que comentam. não sabem como me fazem felizes! eu escrevo para que as pessoas leiam e a única forma de saber que isso está acontecendo é pelas reviews. obrigada, obrigada, obrigada pelas palavras sempre maravilhosas!  
vou tentar correr com o próximo cap, mas as provas estão chegando e não sei se isso será possível.

Beijos e até a próxima.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Respostas às reviews**:

**o** SallyRide: oh, que legal!! espero que continue lendo e acompanhando aqui. bjs.

**o** Guta Weasley Cullen: o harry é maduro msm, mas às vezes escorrega. oq achou dele e do que aconteceu nesse cap? eu, novamente, agradeço pelas palavras tão gentis. espero realmente merecê-las. bjs.

**o** Grace Black: hehe, os tipos de comida acho q foram precisos. espero q vc tenha gostado desse cap tbm. vai ter mais um pouco de draco no próximo. bjs.

**o** Anna Weasley Potter: oh, que bom que achou q a demora valeu a pena. espero q essa última tbm tenha valido. e estou continuando com a fic, viu? e que venha logo o baile msm! bjs.

**o** Patty Carvalho: oh, rs. obrigada pelas palavras. gostei da review. obrigada por ler e comentar. tentei ñ demorar tanto dessa vez. bjs.

**o** Pedro Henrique Freitas: oh, o meu leitor mais assíduo! rs. obrigada, como sempre, pelas palavras. adoro suas reviews. e obrigada por acompanhar tbm minhas outras fics. vc é adorável. obrigada sempre! bjs.

**o** danda jabur: ohh, eu queria q a cena da rua vazia fosse mais específica, mas simplesmente ñ deu. vou tentar detalhar mais as coisas nos proximos caps, ok? e eles são meio sem noção sim, rs. qm ñ é? mas eles se completam. o baile vem no próximo cap, ok? ou pelo menos... ñ, é melhor me calar por aqui. bjs.

**o** Marininha Potter: oh, q bom! obrigada pelas palavras, obrigada pela review. ela pode ser pequeninha, mas significa mt para mim, acredite. bjs.

**o** Oraculo: oh, q bom! é estranho msm eles serem irmãos e tal, mas é assim. mas eu ñ fico chateada, acredite. eu queria algo diferente e consegui. obrigada pela review. e vc viu nesse cap q nem sempre eles (ou pelo menos um deles) conseguem se controlar tão bem, né? rs. bjs.

**o** Michelle Granger: oh, q bom q gostou. espero q goste desse cap tbm. estava anciosa para terminá-lo! bjs.

**o** Pati Black: enfim tem um cap novo! andei o mais rápido possível. estou sempre tentando demorar menos. nesse meio tempo atualizei minhas outras fics tbm. bjs e até.

**o** Genevieve W. Potter: fico realmente, realmente feliz qnd gostam. estou tentando dar meu melhor aqui. obrigada por ler e comentar. significa mt. bjs.


	7. Harry III

**Harry**

Nós morávamos em uma rua tranquila. Na verdade, toda nossa vizinhança era bem tranquila.

Não havia nada que despertasse curiosidade ou comoção naquele bairro, cheio de casas medianas ou grandes, bem projetadas e excepcionalmente pintadas, de jardins sempre cuidados.

Minha família se dava bem os vizinhos e eles conosco; todos se davam bem, na medida em que as ruas eram quase sempre vazias e as pessoas ficavam normalmente trancadas em casa ou trabalhando para pagar suas contas e bens. Ou seja, cada um ficava na sua e não se metia na vida de ninguém. Um "Bom dia" e "Como está?" era tolerado, e até mesmo uma visita cordial para um almoço ou jantar, mas uma rigidez silenciosa imperava ali. A regra era ser educado e não se intrometer onde não devia. Bem normal para um bairro de classe média-alta.

Todavia, seria errado dizer que as pessoas dali eram frias e distantes. Não eram. Eram pessoas normais, com felicidades e tristezas, sorrisos e conflitos, que cada um guardava para si e resolvia dentro de seus lares bem construídos. Inclusive nós, os Potter.

A maior agitação que aquelas ruas viam era a que provinha das crianças. Ali passava poucos carros, era seguro e calmo, então era possível ver ocasionalmente as poucas crianças das casas brincando em um canto ou outro.

Entre essas crianças, havia dois irmãos de uns 8 ou 9 anos, Jeremy e Peter**.** Os dois, junto com um amiguinho que devia ter a mesma idade, sempre brincavam no quintal da casa à direita da nossa. Ela estava vazia, à venda, e ninguém reclamaria se por acaso estragassem as flores ou quebrassem um vidro.

Em eventuais fins de semana, quando o amigo do Jeremy e Peter saía, eles sempre batiam à nossa porta e perguntavam: "Por favor, o Harry está?". Eu era o estepe: quando o amigo deles estava ausente, sempre me pediam, muito educadamente, para ser o goleiro no jogo deles. Era sempre um pedido para ser goleiro e sempre dirigido a mim, não sei porquê. Talvez porque nossos pais se dessem bem, ou porque eu não era intimidante e gostava de crianças, ou então porque iam com a minha cara ou simplesmente porque não havia a quem mais pedir.

Então, quando podia, lá ia eu para o gol fingir que não conseguia pegar as bolas "muito fortes e rápidas" deles.

Naquele fim de manhã de sábado, quando Gina me gritou da sacada do segundo andar, avisando que a mãe estava me chamando, eu estava com eles. Houve uma série de protestos e resmungos, "porque seria muito chato jogar de dois", mas acabou que me deixaram ir.

Minha mãe estava na sala quando entrei, deitada em um dos sofás, fazendo nada e ainda de camisola.

- Os meninos te deixaram vir? – ela perguntou com os olhos em mim.

- Tiveram que deixar. Tenho que obedecer as ordens da minha mãe, não? – sorri divertido e sentei-me no sofá junto dela. Beijei seu rosto e abracei-a.

Minha mãe abriu um sorriso de volta, tocando minha face.

- Está cada dia maior. Nem parece que saiu daqui – ela colocou a mão sobre o ventre – um dia.

- Isso foi há muito tempo.

- Dezoito anos.

- _Quase_ dezoito anos.

Ela fez uma careta e apertou meu nariz.

- Mãe!

- Você era um moleque doce, mas muito malandro. Se lembra daquela vez em que fomos à casa dos seus avós na Escócia e você desapareceu?

- Eu não desapareci, estava passeando...

- Você sumiu, Harry! A gente foi te achar naquele lago a metros da casa... Eu fiquei tão preocupada!

Ela se calou, fazendo cafuné em mim. Eu podia ver a preocupação dela como se fosse aquele dia.

- Eu amo você, meu bem. Amo você e a sua irmã. Eu estava conversando com ela esses dias sobre isso - ela sentou-se -, sobre o quanto vocês estão grandes.

- Deixa disso, Lily. – meu pai apareceu do nada na nossa frente, trazendo uma bebida colorida para minha mãe.

Eu não tinha notado-o até aquele momento, mas com um olhar para o bar no canto da sala vi que ele estava ali, se dedicando ao seu _hobby_ favorito: dar uma de _barman_.

- Outro, James? – minha mãe reclamou, porém aceitou o _drink_ e bebeu um gole mínimo. – Qual é esse?

- Um _Cheeky Vimto._ – meu pai pareceu orgulho – Como está?

- Muito forte.

Preocupado, ele tomou a taça da mão de Lily e experimentou o coquetel.

- Não está. Está muito bom. Experimente, Harry.

- Hã... – eu não queria, porque as bebidas do pai não eram para mim. Meu paladar não se dava bem com coquetéis, a não ser os bem doces, o que poderia não ser o caso – Não, obrigado. Está cedo demais...

- Ta quase na hora do almoço, vai abrir seu apetite.

- Ele não quer, James. – a mãe foi em meu socorro.

- É só um gole!

Eu bebi. E não estava ruim, mas realmente não era para mim.

- É amargo.

- Não é amargo! – meu pai defendeu – Vocês têm um paladar péssimo para bebidas.

- Só para as suas – a mãe disse enquanto o pai dava as costas a nós, reclamando por Gina, que "entendia de bebidas".

E onde ela estava, por sinal?

- Ele comprou um livro novo de receitas de coquetéis. – minha mãe explicou, quando James já estava de volta ao bar – Está atrás desse bar desde cedo, como uma criança com um brinquedo novo.

Eu sorri, porque aquilo era bem típico. Ele adorava fazer _drinks_. Nos reuniões, almoços e jantares com amigos, sempre se metia a preparar bebidas. Acho que era um jeito de relaxar.

- Vamos ao supermercado? – minha mãe convidou.

Era para aquilo que ela tinha me chamado?

- Eu não quero fazer compras.

- Vocês – e aqui estava se referindo a mim e a Gina – adoravam ir ao supermercado com a gente até pouco tempo atrás. Nós vamos sair para almoçar depois. – ela ainda me tentou – Que tal?

- A Gina vai?

- Não. Ela não quer.

- Então também não vou.

- Então não vai. – ela se levantou, batendo no meu joelho – Vai ficar com fome, porque não tem nada nessa casa. Vou tomar um banho e me trocar.

Da escada, ela gritou ao pai:

- James, anda logo ou a gente vai se atrasar.

- Estou indo!

Mas ele não saiu do lugar. Continuou atrás daquela bancada somando uma bebida a outra.

- Vai chamar sua irmã, Harry. – ele pediu, sem tirar os olhos do que fazia.

- Onde ela está?

- No quarto.

Porque queria saber de Gina e porque queria avisá-la que por uma hora ou duas teríamos a casa só para nós, fui atrás dela.

Ela estava lendo na cama, ainda embaixo das cobertas, de costas para mim. A luz do dia entrava pela janela trazendo claridade àquele quarto vermelho.

- Olá. – disse da porta, mas ela nem me olhou.

Entrei e me atirei ao seu lado.

- James está te chamando.

Ela nem deu bola, ainda com os olhos pregados no livro. Tive que esticar a mão e tomá-lo dela.

- Ei, devolve!

- James está te chamando – repeti, notando que ela lia "O Grande Gatsby".

- Devolve meu livro!

Assim o fiz. Gina voltou a lê-lo.

- O pai ta te chamando.

- Já ouvi – seus olhos estavam fixos no livro.

- Não vai ver o que ele quer não?

- Eu sei o que ele quer: quer que eu prove as bebidas dele.

- E você não vai...?

- Vou terminar esse capítulo antes.

Eu queria ficar ali, falar com ela, mas vi que Gina não me atenderia com toda a atenção voltada à leitura. Então fui tomar um banho quente e demorado.

Quando terminei, meus pais ainda estavam em casa. Minha mãe estava na cozinha, anotando qualquer coisa, devidamente vestida e penteada.

- Não tem nada aí – ela me disse, quando abri a geladeira. Estava praticamente vazia mesmo.

- Eu to com fome.

– Vou fazer compra agora, Harry. Estou fazendo a lista.

- O que vou almoçar?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Não sei. Por que não vai comer um livro, igual à Gina?

Ri da má resposta dela. Ela, por acaso, estava chateada por seus filhos terem abandonado-a naquele fim de semana?

- Prefiro comida.

- Então vai ter que me esperar voltar com alguma coisa.

- O pai vai com você? – ele já não estava na sala, com seus coquetéis, quando passei por lá.

- Vai. Mas só consegui tirá-lo daquele bar com a promessa de comprar bebidas também.

- Como se as que ele tivesse lá não bastassem.

- _Exatamente_! – ela exclamou – Foi o que disse a ele...

Ficamos ali conversando até que minha mãe e meu pai saíram. Ainda me convidaram para ir com eles mais uma vez e quando, também mais uma vez, recusei, partiram de carro com a mãe reclamando que "era só os filhos crescerem que não queriam sair com os pais".

Ela estava de mau humor por alguma coisa, mas não dediquei muito tempo a pensar pelo que seria. Logo me vi fechando a porta e correndo escada acima para o quarto de Gina. Ela ainda estava na cama, lendo. Pela segunda vez naquele dia me atirei ao lado dela.

- Eles acabaram de sair – contei, beijando seu pescoço. Mas Gina me empurrou, desvencilhando-se de mim.

- Harry!

- O quê?!

- É fim de semana!

- Eles saíram! Foram fazer comprar depois vão almoçar, vão demorar.

Ela suspirou.

- Eu sei. Mas estou ocupada. – ela mostrou o livro, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

- Então você vai me trocar por esse Gatsby, aí?

- Só até eu chegar na metade, ok? Na metade paro de ler. Estou quase lá.

Ela não esperou minha resposta, virou de costas e recomeçou ler. Sem outra opção, abracei-a e me permitir ficar ali, esperando.

- Você foi ver o que o pai queria? – perguntei em certo momento.

- Ahã. Tive que experimentar um _Cheeky Vimto_ e um Mojito.

- Estavam bons?

- Sim...

Ela se calou. Eu queria jogar aquele livro fora e beijá-la, por melhor que ele pudesse ser. Apesar dos nossos pais sempre saírem, não era muito fácil conseguir um momento a sós nos sábados e domingos.

Eu não pude evitar pensar que Gina estava me dando um gelo propositalmente. Desde a quinta-feira passada, quando aconteceu um pequeno fuzuê, eu sentia que ela estava fugindo de mim de alguma forma. Talvez fosse só impressão... Porque ela ainda estava sempre ali, comigo, mas constantemente quieta e perdida em pensamentos.

- Já chegou na metade, Gina?

Ela riu.

- Quase.

Continuei esperando-a acabar de ler. Seu corpo estava quente sob as cobertas, colado ao meu. Seu cheiro único, a pele ao alcance do toque...

- Harry, assim você me distrai!

- Deixa esse livro – sussurrei em seu ouvido, enquanto minha mão apertava sua cintura.

Gina soltou um resmungo gutural e voltou-se a mim. O livro... Não havia mais livro. Ele havia sido deixado de lado.

Nossos lábios se encontraram com a familiaridade de sempre. Minhas mãos em seus cabelos, ela sobre mim, tocando meu rosto com suavidade...

- A gente devia conversar... – ela murmurou, sem forças, quando arranquei a camisola dela.

- Depois.

Me coloquei sobre ela e voltamos a nos beijar. Eu senti que Gina queria evitar aquilo, mas não conseguiu. Era difícil resistir um ao outro, eu sabia.

Quem evitou, no fim, fui eu. Porque se eu não me afastasse dela precisaria de um banho gelado muito, muito em breve.

Nós ficamos deitados lado a lado, ainda sentido o rastro de fogo das mãos um do outro no corpo, esperando eu me acalmar. Alguns minutos depois, toquei seu cabelo e ela se aproximou novamente, deitando a cabeça sobre meu peito. Nós dois ficamos ali, abraçados em silêncio, sem fazer nada...

Se passou um momento realmente longo antes de Gina me olhar e dizer:

- A gente precisa conversar.

Eu neguei.

- Depois.

- Harry, não vai ter depois. A festa é hoje. É agora ou nunca.

- Então nunca. – eu não queria falar sobre aquilo. Primeiro porque já estava mais do que arrependido de ter aceitado ir naquele baile; segundo porque não estava com ânimo; e terceiro porque Gina iria brigar comigo de novo. Mesmo que sua expressão não fosse de alguém que iria brigar.

Mas conhecendo-a como eu a conhecia, isso podia mudar em um segundo.

- É agora, Harry.

Ela sentou-se e vestiu a camisola de novo. Então ficou olhando para mim, séria, como se esperasse algo.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Quais são seus planos para hoje?

- Pegar uma gripe e não sair da cama – me virei de lado e fechei os olhos. Mas não, não deu certo, porque Gina me sacudiu e disse que estava falando sério.

- Eu também! – rebati.

- Harry, por favor! Olha para mim.

Percebi que não haveria mesmo jeito de fugir daquela conversa que eu tanto evitava. Não havia quem conseguisse tirar algo da cabeça daquela chata quando ela realmente queria algo.

Quando me sentei de frente para Gina, aborrecido, ela ainda ficou em silêncio por mais alguns instantes antes de perguntar:

- Você vai beijá-la?

Ela tinha o olhar duro e atencioso que às vezes surgia em seu rosto. Estava muito séria e percebi que aquele não era um momento para fazer qualquer tipo de brincadeira ou agir com deboche.

Então simplesmente dei de ombros.

- Esse gesto significa que você não sabe ou não quer me responder, Harry?

Bufei. Pronto, ali estava a questão de novo: eu e Cho.

Não queria, não queria mesmo, ir àquela festa, porque eu sabia que isso não ia prestar. Se fosse e ficasse distante de Cho o tempo todo, as pessoas iriam comentar. Se fosse e ficasse perto de Cho, mesmo que não a beijasse, Gina iria reclamar; e se fosse e a beijasse, o que sinceramente não queria fazer, mas era inevitável porque aquilo era um encontro, eu admitindo ou não o fato em voz alta, Gina iria reclamar e brigar comigo. Se eu não fosse, teria que explicar o motivo para Cho e todos os outros, e Gina pensaria que eu era um covarde.

Logo, estava tudo ferrado, não importava o que iria se passar.

A minha esperança era que algo acontecesse e Cho não pudesse ir. Era a ela que me agarraria até a noite e mesmo até depois de sair de casa e entrar no carro.

- Não sei o que te responder, Gina.

- Por quê?

- Por quê? Porque não.

- "Porque não" não é resposta. – ela estava irritada - Você vai beijá-la ou não?

Eu estava ficando irritado também. O que ela queria que eu dissesse? Ta, eu não queria, mas se eu e Cho fossemos a esse baile seria estranho se não rolasse, pelo menos, um beijo. E eu imaginava como Gina se sentia e me culpava, porque era uma merda de situação. Estava mesmo arrependido por ter aceitado o convite. Mas não podia voltar atrás, então era melhor pensar pelo lado bom, que assim ninguém desconfiaria de nós.

- Me responda, Harry, por favor.

- Você sabe a resposta – disse sem olhá-la. Não podia. Não conseguia.

- Harry... – ela tocou meu cabelo, me chamando – Me responda: você vai beijá-la?

Fitei-a, me sentido lixo.

Eu queria _a_ beijar. E assim o fiz.

Toquei seu rosto e ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço, nossos lábios se tocando. Uma, duas, três, dez vezes...

- Eu só quero beijar _você_ – disse.

Ela estava retribuindo meus beijos, mas então começou a se desvencilhar. Quando Gina se levantou da cama com a mesma expressão séria do rosto de antes, eu quase caí.

Ela começou a roer a unha e andar de um lado para o outro. Estava preocupada.

- Eu quero, eu _preciso_, que me responda, Harry. Você vai beijá-la? – ela parou de repente e olhou para mim – Vocês vão sair hoje à noite. Em um encontro. Você vai beijá-la?

Por que ela estava fazendo aquilo?

- Responda, Harry!

- SIM, OK?! – gritei. E então baixo: - Eu vou beijá-la, infelizmente. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Eu não quero, juro que não quero.

Ela estava me abraçando. Nem a vi chegar à cama, mas estava me abraçando.

- Eu sei. Ta tudo bem.

Não. Não estava tudo bem. Gina estava muito calma para estar tudo bem. Ela devia estar gritando e quebrando coisas, como costumava fazer.

Afastei-me dela e a olhei com atenção.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – ela respondeu, obviamente sem entender minha pergunta – Por que não estaria?

Era alguma piada?

- Eu disse "sim". Disse "sim", Gina.

- Eu ouvi.

- Disse "sim, Gina, vou beijá-la".

- Ah... – ela me olhava sem compreender – Eu ouvi, Harry. _Você_ está bem?

- Não, absolutamente.

Não estava entendendo nada. Aquela não era Gina. Ela não era do tipo que dizia "Tudo bem, aceito" e dava as costas. Ela devia estar tramando algo...

- Você tem algum plano?

- O q...? Não! Essa conversa está muito estranha... – eu concordei. – Do que você está falando?

- Você não pode simplesmente _aceitar_ minha resposta. Você não vai me bater e jogar coisas em mim?

Levando em consideração que estávamos em seu quarto, talvez ela estivesse esperando que saíssemos de lá para me atacar.

- Não. – ela respondeu, me deixando absurdamente surpreso – Por que devia?

- Por que eu disse que devo beijar a Cho hoje à noite?

Um sorriso algo divertido, algo carrancudo se formou em seu rosto. Ela não parecia animada com a idéia, mas menos ainda disposta a me matar.

- A idéia não me agrada, mas eu pensei um pouco... Não, eu pensei _muuuuito_ e cheguei à conclusão que per-mi-to – ela frisou bem as sílabas - você fazer isso. Você tem meu perdão adiantado.

Havia algo coisa errada. Era óbvio, era claro. Se ela havia aceitado a possibilidade tão bem, era porque queria algo em troca. Será... Não, não era possível! Ela não estava pretendendo ir com alguém, estava? Ela teria me contado antes...

- E?

- E? Não tem "E", Harry. Isso é tudo.

Analisei-a com desconfiança.

- Você, por acaso, está pretendendo ir com alguém essa noite?

Um sorriso de compreensão se formou em seu rosto.

- Ah...

- Você está ou não?

- Agora os papéis se inverteram, não? Agora é você que faz as perguntas?

- Gina, responde!

Será que ela não via como eu estava preocupado, apavorado? Porque ela não podia ter feito aquilo comigo, não podia ter aceitado o convite de alguém! Eu a trancaria no quarto antes de deixá-la sair e se agarrar com alguém por aí!

- Não. – ela respondeu arrogante, e o alívio tomou conta de mim -, não vou com ninguém. Mas poderia, se quisesse.

Não duvidava. Draco seria o primeiro interessado em acompanhá-la, não tinha dúvidas.

- Eu sei que poderia, Gina. Mas então... Por que essa "permissão" – gesticulei as aspas para ela – para eu sair com Cho?

- Eu já disse. Porque pensei sobre isso. Pode ser bom.

- Bom? Bom para quem? Para quê?

- Para conhecer pessoas, Harry. Você beija umas garotas por aí, eu beijo uns garotos por ali... AI! – eu agarrei seu braço com força, furioso. Que absurdo era esse que ela estava dizendo?! Onde ela queria chegar com aquilo?! Porque se esperava que...

- Eu to brincando! – ela se defendeu, tentando soltar-se de mim – To brincando, Harry, me larga!

- Jura que está brincando? – quase gritei, estava colérico.

- Sim! – ela estava assustada, era claro – Eu juro!

A larguei e Gina esfregou o braço. Não havia hematomas onde a segurei, mas logo haveria. Mais alguns para se somarem aos vários de quando eu a arrastei, na semana passada, para um banho gelado a força.

- Desculpe. Não queria te machucar.

- E sempre me machuca! Eu já não sei que desculpa dar ao papai e à mamãe para esses roxos todos...

Não disse nada, porque não sabia o que dizer.

- Você não tem o mínimo senso de humor, Harry. Voc...

- Você brinca com coisa que não deve! Vê se pode, sair por aí dizendo que quer beijar uns garotos!

- Eu não disse isso! Você distorce tudo!

- Não distorço não!

- Distorce sim! Distorce TUDO! Eu queria te dizer que tudo bem, você pode dar um ou dois beijos na Cho, já que você já fez a cagada de aceitar ir com ela a essa festa, e aí você vem de grosseria para cima de mim!

Houve um curto silêncio.

- Desculpe, Gina.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem.

Naquele momento pensei em como era grande nossa facilidade para brigar e desculpar.

- Mas... Por que... Por que você decidiu que está tudo bem eu sair com a Cho? Não gosta mais de mim?

- Claro que gosto, seu idiota! Mas se o mal está feito, não pode ser desfeito. Então você vai com ela, até pode dar _um _ou_ dois _beijos, contanto que não sai mais com Cho. _Nunca_ mais.

- E se ela quiser sair comigo?

- Você diz não! Diz "NÃO", Harry. Não é "Talvez", nem "Vou pensar", é "NÃO", entendeu?

- Entendi. – ela não poderia ser mais clara, gesticulando daquele jeito. Mas eu ainda estava achando as coisas muito fáceis.

- Ok. – ela se jogou sobre a cama e puxou as cobertas – Claro, se eu quiser beijar alguém eu também posso.

- Você não vai beijar ninguém. Só eu.

Me coloquei sobre Gina e já ia beijá-la quando ela me empurrou.

- Eu to falando sério agora, Harry. Eu não quero ficar com ninguém, mas... – ela não me olhava nos olhos, mas para baixo - Eu quero saber como é beijar alguém.

- Você sabe como é beijar alguém! Eu já te dei milhões de beijos.

- Eu falo beijos _de verdade_, Harry.

- Os nossos não são? – me sentei, pasmo.

- São, mas eu só quero saber como é... Sabe, beijar alguém. De língua.

- Você ta zoando com a minha cara, né?

Ela não parecia estar brincando daquela vez.

- Não. Eu realmente quero saber como é.

- Por quê?

Gina respirou fundo e me encarou, cheia de coragem.

- Porque eu tenho dezesseis anos, quase 17, e nunca dei um beijo de língua em alguém. Ao contrário de você, que já teve um monte de namoradinhas.

- Mas isso foi antes da gente começar a ficar juntos!

- Que diferença, faz? Você já beijou um monte de garotas e eu nunca beijei ninguém!

- Você me beijou!

- Fora você, quero dizer. E você não conta. São beijos só de lábios.

- Mas nem por isso deixam de ser beijos!

- Eu sei que não! Mas, Harry, entenda: eu só quero beijar alguém para saber como é. Só beijar de língua e pronto, acabou.

- Eu beijo você. – me aproximei, e Gina gritou.

- NÃO! NÃO! É ERRADO!

Só quando me afastei novamente ela se permitiu relaxar.

- Eu não posso te beijar desse jeito, Harry. Com a língua. Seria pecado.

- Pecado, pecado... Você e sua mania de Deus! – aquelas palavras a feriram. Vi os olhos de Gina se encherem de lágrimas – Não, não, me desculpe...

- NÃO ME TOCA! – ela estava chorando agora. – Me deixa sozinha!

Ela escondeu a cabeça de baixo do travesseiro e me senti culpado. Não sabia exatamente pelo quê, havia tantos motivos, mas culpado.

- Gina...

- SOMOS IRMÃOS! – ela me olhou, as lágrimas caindo – ISSO É ERRADO! EU SINTO NOJO DE MIM MESMA! NÃO POSSO DORMIR À NOITE, HARRY! NÃO POSSO TER PAZ... – ela soluçou e soluçou, chorando – E você vem com essas idéias, idéias que eu quero tanto aceitar...

Eu a abracei, e ela me abraçou de volta. Ela estava chorando, e eu estava chorando.

Porque tudo aquilo era verdade e não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Da cama dela, nós dois ouvimos a porta lá de baixo bater e o pai gritar que haviam chegado. Mas não nos mexemos. Não saímos debaixo das cobertas, não desfizemos o abraço, Gina não tirou a mão de baixo da minha camisa e eu não tirei a mão do seu cabelo. Eles não estavam subindo, então ainda tínhamos alguns instantes.

- Eu devo ir – disse. Mas foi só falar que ela se agarrou mais a mim.

- Fica – pediu, passando o nariz no meu pescoço. Aquilo causou um arrepio -, quero você aqui comigo.

Não respondi, mas também não saí dali. Ouvi os mínimos ruídos da casa...

- Harry?

- Oi?

- Eu não vou beijar ninguém hoje.

Eu sorri.

- Que bom.

- Mas eu quero saber como é. Um dia.

Aquilo não me agradava. Não agradava nem um pouco saber que alguém, um alguém sem face, sem nome ou forma, a teria entre seus braços e tomaria para si o que é meu e nunca tive. Mas fiz um esforço para me por no lugar de Gina. Um esforço enorme. E pensei no desprendimento dela em relação à Cho, porque certamente não foi fácil, apesar de todas as brigas e discussões anteriores, aceitar aquele encontro.

Então, sim, seria doloroso e incômodo, porém eu poderia dar aquilo a ela. Porque era isso que Gina me pedia: permissão, da mesma forma que ela havia me dado quanto a Cho.

E se ela não tivesse chorado em meus braços e eu nos dela naquele dia, talvez eu nunca tivesse lhe dito, cheio de ciúme e angústia:

- Tudo bem.

Queria que fosse eu, e também não queria, que lhe desse aquele beijo especial. Queria ser eu o primeiro a provar aquela língua, e já estava cheio de inveja do homem sem nome que lhe desvirginaria a boca.

Da mesma forma que, certamente, ela inveja Cho.

- Te amo. – ela disse, se levantando.

O sorriso em seus lábios era flácido, sem forças. Morto mesmo. Ela estava em cacos, assim como eu. Viver naquela casa, pertencer àquela família, era morrer cada dia um pouco.

Quando Gina pegou uma muda de roupa e foi para o banheiro, eu deixei em paz. Deixei que ela fosse, se metesse na banheira e chorasse o resto das lágrimas que tinha, escondida e em silêncio. Quanto as minhas, foram todas para o travesseiro de sua cama.

Não me permitir ficar ali por muito tempo. Uns dez minutos depois, então, eu que fui para o banheiro, e fui lavar o rosto.

Lavei-o e lavei-o, tentando tirar a cor vermelha do rosto cheio de choro com a água limpa da torneira, mas ela não saía. Não me permiti derramar mais uma só lágrima e fui ao meu quarto. Lá, botei uns óculos de sol e fui ver tevê, como se nada tivesse acontecido enquanto o pai e a mãe estiveram fora.

Sei que dormi... Dormi e acordei ali no sofá branco, sem os óculos e com fome. Descobri que era quase cinco da tarde quando cheguei na cozinha e olhei o relógio pregado na parede.

Dormi bastante. Chorar me dava dor de cabeça e sono, como dava a Gina.

Fui atrás de minha mãe. A achei metida na ante-sala do quarto dela.

- O que tem para comer?

De volta ao andar de baixo, achei meu almoço em cima da geladeira. Era comida mexicana. Não era o meu favorito, mas era bom.

Saí pela porta da cozinha e me sentei em um dos bancos da varanda nos fundos da casa, comendo e olhando o quintal. Eu e Gina costumávamos brincar de pique nas árvores depois da grama verde e das flores, quando éramos pequenos. Nos tempos em que as coisas eram fáceis e bonitas. Nesses tempos, a mãe sempre dizia para não entrarmos no bosque, porque a gente ia se perder. E a gente obedecia, não entrava. Mas uma vez a gente entrou e conseguiu sair, e a mãe e o pai não souberam.

E crescemos e continuamos a fazer coisas que a mãe e o pai não sabiam.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Os planos para a noite eram o seguinte: a festa começaria às 21h, e combinamos, eu e meus amigos, de estar lá às 22h. Terminaria às 3h, quando iríamos estender a noite para algum lugar, provavelmente no _pub_ que costumávamos frequentar, o Caldeirão Furado. Ou então para a lanchonete nova, estilo aos 60, com garçonetes de patins, vestidos de bolinha e rabos de cavalo, que havia aberto na cidade: a Três Vassouras. Nome estranho... Mas o lugar provavelmente estaria fechado às 3h.

Assim, de noite larguei o livro de biologia que estava lendo para o colégio e fui tomar banho. Estava desanimado, mas talvez fosse bom sair e me distrair. Ainda tinha esperanças de Cho me ligar dizendo que não iria.

Tirei as lentes, tomei banho, fiz a barba, passei loção, desodorante, perfume... Fiz tudo bem devagar. Coloquei os óculos de grau, vesti a cueca e a calça da minha roupa de fantasia e abri a porta do meu quarto, uma vez que já estava vestido.

Pela porta também aberta de Gina, a vi sentada em frente à penteadeira, com minha mãe atrás dela, mexendo em seu cabelo. Gina estava bem agora, ria do que a mãe falava e a olhava através do espelho.

Lily estava fazendo algum penteado nela, um tipo de coque com uns cachos caídos... Não estava pronto, mas estava ficando bom.

Me peguei entrando no quarto e sentando na cama. Observava as duas. A mãe, que me olhou quando entrei, olhava Gina pelo espelho também e falava do pai, que tinha passado a tarde toda enfurnado atrás do bar fazendo bebidas que ninguém bebeu.

- Litros de álcool e dinheiro indo pia abaixo – comentou. –, é isso que vai acontecer. Nem um exército beberia aquilo tudo. O frigobar do bar está tão cheio que não cabe mais nada ali.

- Papai está bebendo as bebidas, você bebeu algumas, eu bebi. Só Harry que não. Você devia se compadecer e beber algumas também, Harry.

- O Harry não gosta, Gina, você sabe. - a mãe me defendeu – O Remo e a Dora vão vir aqui essa noite, e a Molly e o Arthur, a Narcisa e o Lúcio não puderam, infelizmente, e seu pai vai tentar dar todas aquelas bebidas a eles. Coitados!

- Mamãe! – Gina repreendeu – O papai é bom nisso. Os coquetéis dele são gostosos.

- São muito fortes.

- Você que é muito fraca pro álcool.

- E você, senhorita, entende muito de bebida, não é? – Lily zombou - Começou a beber ontem e já sabe de tudo.

Gina deu de ombros.

- Vocês que sempre dizem que pais, hoje em dia, têm que ser liberais.

- E tem que ser, na medida do possível.

- Além disso – me intrometi –, aprender a beber cedo é bom porque você desenvolve resistência.

- Resistência? – minha mãe perguntou.

- Sim, resistência à bebida. Você não fica bêbado fácil.

- E você já ficou bêbado, Harry?

- Claro que não.

Gina soltou uma gargalhada cheia de sarcasmo.

- Várias vezes – ela disse. – Ele não tem resistência alguma.

Logo ficamos em silêncio, os três. A mãe estava concentrada na sua tarefa agora, talvez fosse um momento mais difícil do penteado, e Gina estava quieta, observando-a pelo espelho. E eu observada as duas, tão parecidas e tão diferentes.

Os cabelos da Gina eram os da mãe, mas em um tom de ruivo mais avermelhado. As duas mulheres tinham a mesma altura, a mesma estrutura de corpo. Antes elas pareciam irmãs à mãe e filha. Lily parecia ser mais jovem do que era. Assim como Narcisa, a mãe de Draco. A mãe dele era linda, alta, loira e esplendorosa. Era alvo de comentários dos garotos no vestiário da escola. Mas minha mãe não, porque ela tinha uma beleza fina, não tão óbvia e que não chamava tanta atenção. Todavia, para mim, era igualmente bela, se não mais, que Narcisa.

E eu a amava, assim como amava meu pai. E não pude evitar, daquele momento, pensar que Gina estava certa em me chamar de louco alguns dias atrás. Eu nunca, jamais, poderia permitir que eles soubessem o que acontecia dentro daqueles dois quartos que ficavam de frente um para o outro.

Levou mais alguns minutos para que Lily terminasse seu trabalho. Quando acabou, as duas ruivas, uma do lado da outra, ficaram admirando o penteado bem feito.

- Ficou ótimo, mamãe. Obrigada.

- De nada, Gina.

Sai dali para eu mesmo me arrumar. Ouvi, ao longe, a campainha tocar. Seria Remo e Ninfadora Lupin ou Molly e Arthur Weasley? Talvez os dois casais. A mãe saiu correndo para atender quem fosse.

No meu quarto novamente, mal continuei a me vestir e Gina entrou invadindo o banheiro e começou a fuçar no armá armarto, Gina estava no banheiro dali, fussando gole sram admirando o trabalho bes dois quartos que ficavem de frente um pro rio sob o lavatório.

- Você viu meus pincéis de maquiagem? Sumiram.

Ela estava brincando comigo... Só podia estar. Queria me torturar!

Gina estava usando não mais seu roupão, como quando a mãe estava arrumando seu cabelo, mas sim um conjunto preto de calcinha e sutiã, meia arrastão 7/8 e sapatos de salto. Ela estava... incrível. Parecendo uma _stripper_, mas incrível. Eu meio que fiquei sem ar.

- Você viu, Harry? Eu não sei onde estão.

Ele fechou o armário e saiu da suíte. Com os olhos pregados nela e a boca aberta, a segui. Gina cruzou o corredor, se debruçou sobre a escada e gritou:

- MÃE! MÃE, SOBE AQUI!

Ela ficou parada ali, esperando, e eu, com o coração batendo rápido, fiquei parado na porta do quarto, olhando...

A pele branca coberta pelas roupas íntimas; as penas meio tampadas, meio visíveis pela meia preta; os pés calçados no sapato da mesma cor... Se fosse despi-la, começaria por ali...

Ouvi passos na escada e minha mãe apareceu. Ela brigou com Gina por estar na escada vestida daquele jeito, porque tinha gente em casa. Gina se desculpou, dizendo que não sabia e perguntou por seus pincéis... E meus olhos não saíam dela. Só saíram quando as duas sumiram pelo outro corredor, indo em direção do quarto dos meus pais. E eu continuei fiquei parado ali, fitando o lugar onde Gina tinha estado, sentindo que meus pés nunca mais poderiam se mover...

Então ela reapareceu vindo na minha direção e eu perdi o fôlego mais uma vez.

- Achei!

Ela sorriu mostrando os pincéis e entrou no seu quarto. Meus olhos, nem por um momento sequer, se desviaram dela. Algo quente e agitado crescia em meu estômago e subia para o peito... Será que ela ia ficar vestida assim por muito tempo?

Percebi que Gina não tinha pressa, ou talvez fosse eu que via tudo em câmera lenta. Ela se sentou na cadeira da penteadeira e começou a maquiar-se, mas eu não notei nada dos produtos e tons que cobriram seu rosto, porque meus olhos ainda estavam naquele corpo... Naquelas meias... Aquelas meias pareciam uma teia de aranha negra cobrindo sua pele, indo até a coxa... Eu queria me aproximar e tocá-la. Queria atirar Gina sobre a cama e esquecer de tudo, tudo e tê-la bem lentamente; ela usaria só aquelas meias e sapatos... E beijaria sua barriga a mostra, e os ombros sardentos, e os lábios vermelhos que estavam em cor de sangue, rubros pelo batom que ela deslizava sobre eles...

- O quê? – Gina perguntou, me trazendo de muito longe, de meus devaneios obscenos.

Eu a olhei nos olhos e só então percebi que estava ao seu lado. Não tinha me dado conta que havia chegado até ali. Foram meus pés que me guiaram ou foi a atração que me incitou a aproximar?

- Você está linda – disse.

Ela abriu um sorriso bem bonito.

- Obrigada. Você não acha que o batom fez muito contraste com minha pele não? É de um vermelho bem vivo.

- O batom não interessa. – me agachei para vê-la melhor, virando seu rosto para mim. E confidenciei: - Quero beijar você...

- Não – ela riu, me empurrando -, não, Harry. Você vai borrar minha maquiagem.

- Você está linda.

- Obrigada.

- Gostei da meia. – toquei-a. Minha mão subiu por suas pernas, sua coxa, seu quadril e chegou a sua cintura. A outra foi para o pescoço nu, já que os cabelos estavam presos – Você está irresistível vestida assim. Divida. Sexy. Excitante.

- Estou?

- Está.

Ela olhou por cima de meus ombros e mandou:

- Feche a porta.

Fechei e em um segundo estava de volta, nossos lábios se encontrando.

- Você nem ajuda – disse Gina, quando meus lábios deslizaram por seu pescoço. Podia sentir as mãos dela em meu peito e costas, queimando -, nem veste uma camisa... – afastou-me dela e me olhou – Fica desfilando por aí com essa calça meio aberta, me provocando. Dá vontade de arrancá-la de uma vez...

Ela me beijou. Me beijou e então seus lábios é que estavam no meu pescoço e, logo, descendo por meu peito. Eu levei a mão aos seus cabelos...

- Não – ela se afastou, se pondo de pé -, a gente precisa sair. Você vai acabar desarrumando meu cabelo desse jeito.

- Só mais um beijo.

- Na volta. Se você se comportar bem.

Abracei-a e roubei um beijo. E outro e outro.

- Se eu me comportar bem, Gina, vou ser um menino mau e tirar sua roupa, peça por peça, quando chegarmos... E sabe o que vou fazer depois?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, me fitando com aquele olhar frouxo, seduzido, mas fechou-a e negou com um gesto de cabeça.

- Depois você me diz. São nove e meia e a gente precisa ir, Harry.

- Um último beijo.

- Não. Não. – ela tentava me convencer e a ela também com aquelas negativas – A gente precisa se arrumar. Eu ainda tenho que refazer minha maquiagem. Vai.

Ela me empurrou para a porta, e eu deixei. Seria paciente. Saberia esperar.

Quando saí, ouvi a porta dela se trancando. Sorri. A tranca era para evitar que eu fosse atrás dela ou que ela fosse atrás de mim? Os dois, provavelmente.

Terminei de me vestir, me sentindo um verdadeiro mosqueteiro com a minha fantasia. Já ia descendo quando voltei para trocar os óculos pelas lentes de contato.

Na sala, meu pai estava atrás do bar, conversando com Lupin. Remo Lupin e sua esposa, Ninfadora, eram grandes amigos da família. Ele e meus pais haviam estudado na mesma faculdade.

- Harry – meu pai me disse, depois que os cumprimentei -, vem cá. Quero falar com você.

Nós fomos para fora, saindo pela porta da frente. Sob a luz da porta de entrada, ele me deu dinheiro e disse:

- Para hoje à noite.

- Obrigado.

Já ia voltar quando ele me chamou mais uma vez, muito sério.

- Harry, fique de olho na sua irmã. Eu quero que você tome conta dela. Principalmente com aquele filho dos Malfoy. Reparei que ele anda muito saidinho para cima de Gina.

Eu concordei, porque era verdade. Até meu pai havia reparado!

- Então está combinado, Harry?

- Está, pai. – aquela conversa não era nada confortável. O principal motivo era eu ser a maior preocupação que ele podia ter quanto a garotos com Gina. Não que ele soubesse, claro.

- Eu não quero que fique grudado nela, claro que não. Até porque sei que a Gina deve ter uns namoradinhos escondidos por aí – ele parecia transtornado por aquilo. Gina sempre foi sua menina dos olhos -, mas... Tome conta dela. Como um irmão deve fazer.

- Ok. – queria sair dali.

- Ok. - ele suspirou e entrou, parecendo muito mais aliviado.

Tentei não me sentir um grande merda quando entrei novamente em casa e fui para a cozinha. Tentei apagar aquela conversa incômoda.

Ninfadora e Molly, cada uma delas com um coquetel na mão, estavam ajudando minha mãe a preparar qualquer coisa.

- Boa noite. – cumprimentei-as.

- Você está lindo! – a Sra. Weasley exclamou com seu jeito maternal - Quase tão bonito quanto Rony. A mesma fantasia!

- Ele está _mais_ bonito que Rony – minha mãe disse, orgulhosa, me fitando – O melhor dos Três Mosqueteiros.

- Obrigado. – respondi às duas mulheres - Onde está o Sr. Weasley?

Ele não estava em lugar algum, nem na sala nem ali.

- Foi levar Rony nessa festa de vocês e já está vindo – Molly respondeu, antes de voltar-se à minha mãe e começar discutir um assunto qualquer.

Sorri para Ninfadora, que parecia distraída.

- Olá, Harry.

- Oi. Cadê o Teddy? – Ted era o filho dos Lupin e meu afilhado.

- Com minha mãe. Eu não queria deixá-lo lá. Sempre fico preocupada...

- Filhos sempre dão preocupação – Molly se intrometeu -, mesmo depois de grandes. Eu tenho 6, todos homens feitos, e eles ainda me deixam de cabelo branco. Mesmo Gui... Oh! Eu disse a vocês que ele vai se casar? – as duas mulheres soltaram exclamações de surpresa, e a Sra. Weasley não parecia muito feliz – Com aquela francesa que ele conheceu trabalhando no banco, Fleur Delacour.

- Eu não sabia! – minha mãe exclamou – Quando eles marcaram a data?

- No fim do mês passado. O casamento vai ser em agosto, na França...

Eu não estava interessado no assunto, então sentei ali, sem prestar atenção nas três, para esperar Gina ficar pronta. Pensei nela se arrumando lá em cima. Já era praticamente 22h e iríamos chegar atrasado.

Foi alguns minutos depois de Arthur Weasley chegar que Gina apareceu. Ela entrou na cozinha com um sorriso inseguro.

- E então, como estou?

Linda. Ela estava linda. Infinitamente linda.

Usava um vestido preto de bruxa que delineava seus seios e cintura, e então ele se abria com volume na altura do quadril. Alguns cachos ruivos do cabelo caíam sobre seu rosto, precisamente maquiado. E ainda usava aquela bendita meia arrastão!

Minha mãe, Molly e Ninfadora se derreteram em elogios. Eu não falei nada. Saí para a varanda. Se eu a olhasse muito ou abrisse a boca, senti que iria me denunciar.

Quando todos saíram da cozinha, ainda permaneci olhando as árvores ao fundo do quintal, tentando colocar em ordem pensamentos e sentimentos. O que aconteceria aquela noite?

Entrei na sala para ver Gina sentada no sofá ao lado de meu pai, que parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos.

- O que aconteceu ali? – perguntei a Lily, baixinho, interrompendo sua conversa com Remo e indicando os dois.

- Nada, Harry. Sua irmã cresceu e seu pai só está percebendo isso agora. Dê um tempo a ele, ok?

- Ta.

- Nada de piadinhas.

- Ok, mãe.

Chamei Gina, que se desgrudou do pai, e nos despedimos de todos. Quando entramos no nosso carro, enfim confessei:

- Você está linda!

- Obrigada. – havia um sorriso realmente grato em seus lábios.

- Eu não imaginei que você pudesse ficar ainda mais bonita, mas está.

Ela se aproximou e beijou minha bochecha, depois arrumou meu chapéu.

- Você está ótimo também. Lindo! Mas hoje não é um galã do cinema francês, é um bravo mosqueteiro.

E partimos. Mas não antes de eu perceber que, até aquele momento, Cho não havia ligado para desmarcar nada.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Esqueci o dinheiro! – foi o que Gina disse assim que estacionei o carro e saímos para a noite fria.

- Está no meu bolso.

- Oh, certo. E as entradas?

- Também.

Eu estava protegido do ar gelado pela longa capa que usava, mas percebi que Gina, cujo vestido não tinha mangas, estava arrepiada de frio.

- Devia ter colocado uma blusa – lhe disse, passando o braço por seus ombros.

- Ia acabar com meu visual.

A Festa de Primavera seria em um tipo de clube a alguns quarteirões do colégio. Havia uma grande faixa pendurada na frente do lugar, indicando o evento que aconteceria ali aquela noite.

Enfrentamos uma fila curta e entramos no clube. Meu primeiro pensamento foi que aquela festa estava bem diferente da do ano passado, porque a decoração estava mais sombria e, contraditoriamente, colorida.

- Está lindo! – Gina exclamou, olhando ao redor. Havia imagens de monstros, bruxas, seres mágicos, místicos, príncipes e princesas, personagens de contos de fadas e de terror, animais alados, vampiros... Dezenas de figuras nas paredes e presas no teto alto do salão, que estava cheio de gente.

O lugar havia sido transformado em uma boate. As pessoas, todas jovens, mais ou menos da nossa idade, dançavam ao som de _The Libertines_ uma ao lado da outra, segurando copos, gritando, cantando junto com a música, se beijando, enquanto eu e Gina tentávamos vencer a multidão e achar nossos amigos.

- Você viu algum conhecido? – Gina gritou no meu ouvido, tentando fazer com que eu a escutasse acima do som alto.

- Não! – respondi, gritando para ela também – Não vi ninguém.

Não havia visto nem Cho, que tinha combinado de encontrar ali.

Percorremos o lugar por vários minutos antes de achar quem procurávamos. O primeiro que vi foi Draco, beijando Katie Fitch, no meio da multidãno meio da multidfoi Draco, beijando visse acima do sios e se beijando, as o vestido dela no.

- Harry! – ele gritou quando me viu, pulando em cima de mim. – Ah, meu irmão, você chegou! Rony, RONY! RONY! – ele berrava para que fosse ouvido – Ele está aqui! Os Três Mosqueteiros estão reunidos!

E Rony e Hermione, Luna e um cara, que devia ser Rolf Scamander, o tal namorado dela, estavam ali também, dançando e se divertindo.

- Já vi que vou sobrar – Gina gritou para mim -, estão todos em casais.

E era verdade. Draco e Katie. Rony e Hermione. Luna e Rolf.

- Você não vai sobrar.

Ela foi falar com Luna e Hermione, e Draco me ofereceu sua bebida.

- Aproveita, porque para comprar bebida aqui você tem que ser maior de idade. Só com identidade.

- Eu tive que comprar fichas para todos. – Rony reclamou - Eu e Hermione.

- To com um monte de ficha. – Draco enfiou uma mão no bolso, mostrando os papéis carimbados - Para pegar a bebida não precisa de identidade. Só para tirar a ficha.

Achei que ele já estava meio chapado, porque Draco estava me dizendo aquilo do nada, desatento. Bem sem sentido.

- Ok, valeu.

Aceitei a bebida e ele me ofereceu o cigarro também. Só quando traguei percebi que aquele não era o tipo de cigarro que se compra em supermercados e mercearias, mas sim o tipo que tem que se comprar discretamente de um fornecedor ilegal.

- Viu Cho por aí? – perguntei, passando o cigarro a Rony. Draco já não estava me dando atenção, estava beijando seu par novamente.

- Ela passou por nós faz uns minutos. Disse que logo passava aqui de novo.

Fui cumprimentar as meninas. Hermione estava linda, fazendo par com Rony, vestida de dama de séculos passados, e Luna, que me apresentou ao seu muito simpático namorado, vestido de _Batman_, estava de Alice da história Alice no País das Maravilhas.

- Eu queria vir de Alice de terror – ela me explicou -, mas não deu certo. Infelizmente.

- Mas você está linda assim.

- Valeu!

- Harry, Harry...

Era Gina, pedindo para que eu guardasse o celular dela, uma vez que sua roupa não tinha bolso.

- E me dá dinheiro – ela continuou. –, quero beber algo.

Mandei-a pegar umas fichas com Draco; quando ela foi atrás dele, ele abriu um sorriso enorme e a ergueu no ar.

- Gina, Gina. – ele disse, mais pra lá do que pra cá – Você está liiiiiinda!

- Draco, me solta!

Fiquei com vontade de bater nele, mas Draco a pôs no chão e desisti. Enquanto dava um par de fichas a ela, ele, mesmo acompanhado, tentou beijá-la, que o empurrou e se desvencilhou.

_Ele está chapado_, disse a mim mesmo. Não precisava ficar chateado, porque ele estava chapado.

Gina reapareceu diante de mim minutos depois, trazendo duas cervejas.

- A fila estava enorme. Saúde!

Se é que era possível, o lugar parecia ter ficado ainda mais cheio desde que chegamos. Era difícil andar e tínhamos que gritar com o outro para ser ouvido através da música alta.

Apesar de estarmos entre casais, nossos amigos, com exceção de Draco e Katie, não ficaram se beijando o tempo todo. Luna e Rolf, Rony e Hermione dançavam e riam comigo e com Gina.

Quando, pela enésima vez, uma nova música começou a tocar, eu já havia esquecido de Cho. Se ela não aparecesse ali, nem me lembraria dela. Mas ela apareceu, sorridente e vestida de fada.

- Harry!

- Oi, Cho.

Gina me lançou _um olhar_... E se afastou.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Devia ficar ali com Cho ou sair dali com ela? Seria desconfortável estar acompanhado dela na frente de Gina.

Meu par me abraçou quando acabou de chegar até mim, e eu retribuí o gesto, dividido.

- Você está bonita – elogiei, porque era verdade.

- Obrigada. Você também. Vamos sair daqui? – ela sugeriu.

- Ah... claro. - achei que sair seria melhor para Gina - Um minuto.

Fui até Gina, dançando a poucos metros de nós. Eu precisava saber se tudo estava bem.

– Gina, vou dar um volta com Cho. - reparei que ela estava fumando um dos cigarros de Draco, e tomei-o dela.

- Vai. – ela disse, arrogante, como se não estivesse nem aí. Mas ela estava aborrecida, eu sabia - Vai e aproveita. Vou ficar aqui.

Ela me deu as costas e voltou a dançar ao som da música agitada.

- Você não quer ficar com o pessoal? – tentei – Fica ali com eles.

- Eles querem namorar, Harry. Não vou ficar segurando vela.

- Vai ficar aqui sozinha?

- Tem um monte de gente a nossa volta. Não to sozinha.

Ela pegou o cigarro de volta e ficou me olhando por um momento.

- Vai. Eu deixo.

- Desculpe.

- Vai logo!

Quando estava saindo, ela segurou meu braço.

- Dois beijos – disse, gritando perto do meu ouvido -, e só. Ok?

- Ok.

- Prometa.

- Eu prometo.

Aqueles olhos dela, cheios de nervosismo e aflição, me fariam prometer qualquer coisa. Eu beijei seu rosto, o coração batendo estranho, rápido e devagar, e saí dali.

Era _Depeche Mode_ que tocava quando segurei a mão de Cho. Eram eles que tocavam quando começamos a andar, ela na minha frente, e olhei para atrás para ver Gina dançar de olhos fechados. Eram eles que tocavam quando vi um garoto chegar em Gina e começar a falar com ela. Eram eles que tocavam quando ela fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça e ele se foi, desanimado. Eram eles que tocavam quando a perdi de vista...

O tempo se passou em um borrão. O salão escuro, cuja única iluminação provinha dos globos de luz presos no teto, era o lar temporário de todos nós, que dançávamos e nos divertíamos. Eu fazia isso e também pensava em Gina.

E estava meio que fugindo de Cho. Me mantendo distante. Até que estava indo bem na minha tarefa. Ia ao banheiro, me perdia dela propositadamente no meio da multidão, a pedia para comprar bebidas, já que eu não podia, pois ainda tinha 17... Eu queria manter a palavra que tinha dado a Gina. Eu só pensava nisso. Enquanto os segundos se transformavam em minutos e esses em horas, eu, com Cho, eu só pensava em manter minha promessa para Gina.

Contudo, quando um bom tempo havia de passado, percebi que não podia fugir de Cho a noite toda. Ela havia sido quase direta então, se virando para mim e sugerindo que fôssemos lá para fora "tomar um ar".

- Aqui está bom – rebati, apesar de estar morrendo de calor com aquela capa longa -, ta fresco.

Eu só podia estar doente se achava que ali estava fresco. Só me dei conta do absurdo daquelas palavras quando elas saíram da minha boca.

- Tem muita gente aqui. – Cho disse – Vem.

Ela pegou minha mão e me puxou. Eu, vencido e temeroso, me deixei ser guiado.

_Gina, Gina, Gina, a promessa para Gina..._ Era o que pensava. Porque eu sabia, sabia e tinha de admitir para mim mesmo, que no momento em que meus lábios tocassem os de Cho seria difícil parar.

Então era melhor não começar. Não queria beijá-la.

Eu tinha acabado de tomar uma bebida. Tinha ido ao banheiro havia quinze minutos. Que desculpa poderia dar para desviar do caminhamos que tomávamos? Porque estávamos indo lá para fora, para uma área ao ar livre...

Na verdade, não estávamos não. Eu notei que Cho estava fazendo um caminho diferente. Ela estava indo para a esquerda, e se ela quisesse mesmo tomar um ar, devia ir para a direita.

- Cho, a gente ta indo para o lado errado.

- Não estamos não. Estamos indo para o lado certo.

Havia um segundo andar naquele salão. Um segundo andar fechado e inacessível, onde provavelmente era o escritório ou algo do tipo, que cobria apenas uma parte pequena do lugar. Para chegar até lá era preciso subir uma escada em um canto. Embaixo daquela escada não havia ninguém. Era para lá que estávamos indo.

- Cho, eu acho melhor...

- Não. – ela disse, firme, me olhando – Confia em mim.

Havia mais pessoas dançando por ali, como em todo o espaço. Mas embaixo da escada, naquela parte escondida, estava vazio. Vazio. Não havia ninguém.

- Eu... – tentei dar a volta, mas Cho não soltou minha mão.

- Harry! Do que você tem medo?

De mim. Era de mim que tinha medo.

Ela continuou me guiando... Então lá estávamos, embaixo daquela escada, ela encostada na parede e eu a sua frente, nervoso e tremendo, de cabeça baixa, as pessoas atrás de nós, a uma pequena distância.

Eu sei, sei que não devia. Mas ergui os olhos e reparei no rosto dela. Vi que havia sardas, como no de Gina. Que ela era realmente bonita, mas não como Gina. Que tinha os cabelos longos, como os de Gina. Que me olhava com atenção e expectativa, como Gina fazia às vezes. Eu sabia que seu coração estava batendo forte. Que as mãos dela tocaram meus ombros. Que as minhas subiram para sua cintura. Que...

Eu não soube de mais nada quando nos beijamos, mas pensei em Gina, que não era ela ali, na minha promessa e que temi aquele momento, aquele momento exato, desde o começo. Pensei que havia tempo, muito tempo, que não beijava ninguém livremente. Que minha língua não tocava outra. E que era bom, que gostava da sensação.

Quando nos separamos para respirar, o pensamento que um beijo já tinha ido se formou na minha mente. Só mais um e sairíamos dali.

E o segundo veio logo. E junto com ele minhas mãos no cabelo dela, na cintura dela, as mãos delas em mim, me puxando para perto. E, _nossa!_, como era bom beijar alguém sem precisar ficar tendo cuidado com os toques, com onde se colocava as mãos.

- Harry... – Cho me empurrou – Preciso respirar.

_Dois. Dois_, pensei. _Preciso sair daqui_.

- Vamos voltar para a pista...

Comecei a me afastar, mas Cho segurou minha camisa.

Foi ela que me beijou. Foi ela. Ela agarrou minha camisa e, quando a olhei, ela me beijou. Eu realmente, realmente, realmente queria manter minha promessa, mas ela me beijou. E então a merda já estava feita, a promessa já havia sido quebrada, e me deixei beijar.

Voltamos para aquele canto escondido sob a escada com os lábios grudados. Só nos veriam se chegassem perto, e ninguém se atreveria a isso. Não havia motivos...

Minha mente estava vazia. Me permiti beijar Cho, beijar de verdade, com lábios e línguas, apertá-la contra mim e tocá-la. E quando minhas mãos foram para baixo de seu vestido e meus lábios para seu pescoço, ela não me afastou, como Gina costumava fazer. E só continuei com aquilo porque eu queria alguém, e quem eu queria não podia ser minha.

E quando beijei seu colo e toquei seus seios sobre o vestido, Cho não me empurrou. Me trouxe mais para perto. E um som entrecortado saiu da garganta dela quando mordisquei sua pela. E outro som, igualmente perturbador, saiu de mim quando suas mãos arrancaram minha camisa de dentro da calça e ela tocou meu estômago. E os sons continuaram ocasionalmente...

Continuaram quando uma de minhas mãos agarrou sua cintura e a outra a tocou mais uma vez sob o vestido. Quando voltei a beijar sua boca. Quando as mãos dela, atrevidas, desabotoaram minha calça e entraram ali.

Mordi seus lábios. Teria afastado-a se não estivéssemos protegidos por minha capa.

_Gina..._

- Cho...

Estávamos tão apertados um contra o outro que por um instante louco pensei que havíamos nos transformado em uma coisa só, em um estranho objeto decorativo do salão, em parte da parede.

Beija-a com sofreguidão quando uma de suas mãos continuou em mim. Aquela mão delicada, me tocando com tanta intimidade... E minhas mãos apertando sua nuca, seu quadril...

Tive vontade gritar quando... Mas não me permiti. Beijei-a novamente enquanto ela limpava a mão na minha calça e abotoava-a de volta. Fechou o zíper, me abraçando pela cintura. Meu coração estava calmo, depois de ter batido muito rápido. Nossos lábios e línguas ainda dançavam no beijo, mas suavemente agora. A pressa já tinha passado.

Eu a abracei, e Cho me abraçou de volta. Ficamos ali, em silêncio, de os olhos fechados, ouvindo as respirações um do outro e a música e as pessoas.

Tanta coisa passava pela minha cabeça... Por trás das pálpebras fechadas, imagens, medos, palavras, objetos, lembranças surgiam em _flashs_... Era um turbilhão.

Abri os olhos.

Ali, a dois metros de distância, onde mais ninguém chegaria, porque não gostaria de se intrometer entre um casal aparentemente apaixonado, ela estava parada. Cinzenta, doente, entorpecida, fitava meus olhos com dor e vida.

Gina estava paralisada diante de mim.

* * *

**Aos Leitores**:

Continua no próximo episódio... rs. Esse foi o segundo maior capítulo de fic que já escrevi.  
A próxima fic que atualizarei é Further Education. E para quem não sabe, fiz um blog onde poderão acompanhar melhor meus passos com minhas histórias, meus projetos e coisas do tipo. O endereço é (tire os espaços) www. lannilu. blogspot. com .  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando. Deixem reviews, por favor, porque estou louca para saber o que acharam do cap. Ando sentindo falta de algumas pessoas que comentaram no passado e não comentaram dessa vez ou das últimas... Cadê vocês, pessoal?

Até mais, bjs.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Respostas às reviews:**

**o** SallyRide: vc, como sempre, está aqui comentando. fico feliz. sobre sua pergunta, digo que o harry e a gina são realmente irmãos. pelo menos esses são meus planos até agora. vc gostou desse capítulo novo? um grd abraço.

**o** Marininha Potter: oh, eu ri bastante com sua última review ("kinder ova"), haha. acho que a dúvida que vc tinha (sobre os beijos de H/G) ficou esclarecida nesse cap, ñ? eu já tinha escrito antes, em um capítulo do harry, que os beijos eram apenas de lábios, não tinha? eu acho que sim, de qq forma. enfim: são beijos sem língua.  
aii, eu realmente não estou lendo "De um jeito diferente", desculpe. ando sem tempo, e gosto mais mais UA. mas vou tentar ler, ok? bj.

**o** Marcia B. S.: desculpe por te confudir, vou tentar explicar. a gina é uma pessoa bem crente. ela ainda leva consigo mais culpa e peso por eles se gostarem do que o harry, e quer ficar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo ñ qr e ñ consegue. por isso essa reação louca dela, explosões de uma hora para outra. é a culpa pelo incesto. entendeu? qualquer coisa, pergunte.  
foi a primeira vez que comentou aqui, não foi? obrigada pela review. continue comentando, pf. abraço.

**o** Guta Weasley Cullen: ohh, que adoráveis palavras! a gina é msm mt intensa. ela é frágil, mas explosiva. ela sente td a flor da pele. acho que o harry também, um pouco.  
obrigada por estar sempre aqui. fico realmente feliz por ver um comentário seu. * smile * abraço.

**o** Grace Black: hauhauhaua. "Ginny e Harry em mais um quebra pau..." vão ter mts ainda, acredite.  
acho que vc vai ver o crescimento dos dois ao longo da fic. se não o crescimento, pelo menos o desenvolvimento dos personagens. fique tranqula que tudo virá em seu tempo.  
tivemos mais ainda da Lily nesse cap, e do James e da relação com os pais. teve tanto disso que tive que cortar algumas partes e reescrever outras, até que ficou assim, como postei. ainda teve mt deles (dos pais)?  
"e quero muito o prox cap pra ver no que que vai dar esse baile" rsrs... não vou dizer nd sobre isso. bj.

**o** Anna Weasley Potter: acho que o Harry caiu na real antes da Gina, mas quando ela o fizer, vai acontecer mt coisa...  
olha, eu digo que eles são mesmo irmãos. pelo menos esses são meus planos. ñ vou dizer que ñ pode mudar, pq pode, mas acho improvável. e desculpe por demorar praticamente um mês com o cap, mas tive duas semanas de provas e ficou complicado escrever. abraço!

**o** Pati Black: ohh, meu deus! enfim chegamos na festa... oq vc achou? senti, pela sua review, que vc estava morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que aconteceria. espero que tenha gostado... ai, quero mt saber sua opinião! hehe, bjs.

**o** Pedro Henrique Freitas: rsrs... as coisas estão ficando mais complicadas msm, né? é um amor realmente impossível. eu ñ acredito em amores perfeitos e idílicos, utópicos, mas o do harry e o da gina nessa fic seria assim. se não fosse toda essa situação de ser irmãos...  
e o que achou desse cap? estou louca para saber oq meus leitores acharam sobre ele. abraço.

**o** Genevieve W. Potter: ohh, obrigada! ^^ puxa, vai acontecer tanta coisa ainda... não chore. e eu acho que discutir o final é desnecessário agora, pq mt coisa ainda vai acontecer. muita mesmo, rs. beijo.

**o** danda jabur: se vc ñ sabia oq dizer no cap passado, fico imaginando nesse... o q achou?  
olha, não se preocupe com o fim da fic. mt água vai rolar até lá, e ñ vou dizer mais nd. vai ser preciso ler para descobrir o desenvolvimento e os destinos dos personagens.  
sabe que o capítulo passado iria ser diferente a princípio? nele, o Harry não iria sugerir uma intimidade maior com a Gina ñ, mas eu fui escrevendo e escrevendo e as coisas simplesmente chegaram ali e vi que td tinha que acontecer assim - como vc leu.  
e guarde suas lágrimas... ainda terá mts momentos de choro por aqui. acho que dá para perceber, não é?  
eu sei TD que vai acontecer na fic. tenho um planejamento detalhado de tds as fics que escrevo e o que vai acontecer nelas em cada capítulo até o fim, o que significa que eu tenho um fim. algo pode mudar, claro, mas não é provável.  
a fic explora um momento crucial da vida dos dois (H e G), quando td começa a se complicar. ñ vou dizer até onde vai, mas ela vai mostrar a vida deles como jovens que são agora. só vou dizer isso. bjo.

**o** Jazz.C: obrigada! continue por aqui e continue lendo que terá mais logo. tentei postar o mais rápido que pude, mas aconteceu tanta coisa que acabei ficando sem tempo... enfim. abraço!

**o** Camila ls Macedo: ahh, gostei que você comentou. comente sempre agora! rs. obrigada pelas palavras. espero que tenha gostado desse cap. bj.


	8. Gina IV

**Gina**

Eu estava paralisada diante de Harry.

Estava pregada no chão, olhando ele e Cho Chang abraçados a quatro passos de mim. Ele abriu os olhos, e pude ver a surpresa e horror inundar seu olhar. Ele ficou rígido. Não esperava que eu estivesse ali. Eu não devia estar ali.

Eu não estava bem. Minhas mãos estavam geladas, eu tremia e tinha náuseas.

Vi Harry sair daquele abraço e vir até mim no exato momento que me recostei na parede. Fui tomada por uma cegueira repentina e pela sensação de que tudo rodava.

- Você está bem? – Harry perguntou.

- Ela ta passando mal? – ouvi a voz daquela garota que estava com ele. Cho.

_Argh!_

Respirei fundo, me livrando das mãos de Harry e saindo dali. Mas não dei mais do que três passos. Tudo ainda rodava.

_Calma, respira, segura o vômito..._

- Ela vai desmaiar – ouvi Cho dizer atrás de mim.

Harry apareceu na minha frente. Ele era última pessoa que queria ver.

- Você ta bem?

Ele sabia que eu não estava bem. Seus olhos, mais do que sua expressão, me diziam isso.

- Eu...

O que eu estava fazendo ali mesmo? O que havia ido fazer ali...? Ah, sim. Eu queria dinheiro para beber algo. Draco e suas fichas não estavam em lugar algum, e eu tinha sede.

Mas a sede me abandonou assim que achei Harry. Ele e Cho estavam se beijando. Bem, eu havia permitido que ele a beijasse. Havia pensado que dessa forma talvez aquelas idéias dele sobre agirmos como um casal normal desaparecesse. Claro que temia que acontecesse justamente o contrário, que isso só aumentasse seu desejo, mas correria o risco.

Então estava preparada para vê-lo beijar outra. Ou o mais preparada que poderia estar. Que ele desse um ou cem beijos em alguém, iria doer de qualquer forma. Mas ele me prometeu dar apenas dois, e me agarrei àquilo. Havia ficado fora de mim por um tempo, dançando sobre o efeito da música e do que havia usado naquela noite. Queria me sentir anestesiada e consegui, mas quando as sensações passaram veio o desconforto e a sede insaciável. E logo fui procurar Harry, que estava com todo meu dinheiro.

Havia respirado fundo quando o vi beijando Cho. Doeu um pouco, porque ele parecia empolgado. Eu já não tinha sede, mas decidi seguir em frente com a cabeça erguida, mesmo que meu orgulho estivesse em frangalhos. Harry veria que eu estava bem, morreria de medo que eu o deixasse e voltaria correndo para casa e para mim. Era só um beijo que ele dava numa qualquer, eu podia enfrentar aquilo. Então me aproximei mais deles, notando que estavam muito grudados. Eu não podia ver muito, porque a capa de Harry os escondiam, mas aquela proximidade... Não era boa.

Invadi o espaço dos dois, sabendo que ninguém mais o faria. Ninguém mais entraria embaixo daquela escada, porque ninguém iria querer atrapalhar aquele casal se agarrando. Mas eu não era ninguém. Eu era Ginevra Lily Potter. Eu era a mulher que aquele homem amava. Fui até eles cheia de coragem...

E virei uma estátua pregada no chão. Porque perto deles como fiquei, notei o que nenhuma outra pessoa daquele salão notou. Eu percebi o que eles estavam fazendo, o que ela estava fazendo nele, onde as mãos dele estavam...

Aquilo não era um beijo. Ele me prometeu que só a beijaria.

Eu estava tão perto que poderia tocá-los, mas cheia de repulsa como estava me obriguei a me afastar. Quatro passos nos distanciaram então. Mas eu não conseguia andar mais. Me sentia paralisada e enojada. E doía, como doía aquela cena diante dos meus olhos!

E parada ali, sem que os dois me notassem, vi eles se tocaram, se beijarem e por fim se abraçarem. Foi nesse momento que Harry girou a cabeça, abriu os olhos e me viu; que tudo aconteceu.

Então agora eu estava cercada pelos dois, recordando o que havia ido fazer ali. E me lembrei, mas isso não fez eu me sentir melhor. Eu queria sair dali. Precisava achar um jeito... Não podia respirar...

- Eu to bem.

- Não parece – Harry rebateu – Vo...

- Eu estou bem! – eu só queria sair dali. Queria minha casa e minha cama – Eu... Eu vim pegar dinheiro. Para comprar bebidas. To com sede.

Harry me analisou por alguns segundos antes de enfiar a mão no bolso e me passar uma nota de dez libras. Eu comecei a caminhar...

- Meu celular e as chaves de casa – voltei e pedi.

Aquela era uma cena montada para Cho. Se estivéssemos só eu e ele ali, o mundo iria cair.

- Você vai embora? – Harry quis saber.

- Vou.

- Eu te levo.

- Leve-a, Harry. – Cho disse. Eu quis pular em seu pescoço. Alguém havia chamado-a na conversa? – Gina não parece bem.

- Não! Eu vou embora sozinha.

- Você não está bem para ir sozinha. – Harry falou.

Eu encarei-o. Como ele ousava olhar na minha cara e se dirigir a mim depois de tudo? Como ele _ousava_? Eu queria chorar. Me senti por um triz.

- Só me dê as chaves e o celular, droga!

Ele fez o que pedi, não sei porquê. Talvez pelo meu tom ou por perceber como eu estava mal.

Eu saí dali passando pelas pessoas sem reparar em nada. Todos dançavam felizes em seus mundinhos perfeitos daquela noite, onde não existiam irmãos e irmãs que se amavam. Onde não existia irmã que amava irmão que a traía. Onde não existia irmã que derramava lágrimas silenciosas pelo irmão que queria como amante no meio da multidão agitada pela música alta.

Eu estava cega de novo, mas agora pelas lágrimas e pelas luzes coloridas que caíam no teto. Queria chegar ao banheiro e acabar com a náusea que sentia. Ficaria melhor depois que meu jantar fosse colocado para fora.

Entrei no banheiro quando pensei que não conseguiria mais me segurar. Tranquei-me atrás de uma das portas dali e tudo que estava no meu estômago foi embora.

Era horrível vomitar sempre que ficava muito alterada, o que, infelizmente, andava acontecendo com certa frequência, mas depois eu me sentia muito melhor.

Já conseguia me controlar, não estava tonta nem tremendo. Fisicamente, tudo estava ok. Só meu coração estava mal, e a causa desse mal estava ligando para o meu celular. Eu não atendi o Harry; não queria falar com ele ou vê-lo. Recusei a ligação uma, duas vezes. Na terceira, coloquei o telefone no silencioso e ignorei-o.

Sai daquele espaço e lavei o rosto e a boca. Uma garota me ofereceu uma bala, que aceitei. Ela estava pálida e parecia ter vomitado também. Será que minha aparência estava tão ruim quanto a dela?

O gosto de menta tirou qualquer vestígio do gosto de bílis do meu paladar. Eu fiquei vários minutos ali, olhando as garotas, muitas conhecidas de vista, se maquiando, fofocando, lavando as mãos, entrando e saindo de trás das portas dos sanitários, algumas vomitando com as portas abertas, muito bêbadas ou drogadas. Ou talvez nervosas, como eu. Tinha uma jovem que estava chorando, sendo consolada por uma amiga. Seu coração havia sido partido naquela noite também.

Eu respirei fundo e fiz todo o esforço para não chorar de novo. Queria chegar em casa primeiro. Meus pais estariam acordados, mamãe me perguntaria detalhes da festa, se eu tinha conhecido ou beijado alguém, e não podia responder seu questionário com os olhos vermelhos e o rosto inchado. Depois, quando estivesse na cama, poderia chorar em paz.

Teria ficado ali por mais algum tempo se não tivesse visto Cho entrar e caminhar até mim. Ela olhou ao redor antes de me ver e parecia verdadeiramente preocupada.

Torci minhas mãos me perguntando que droga era aquela. Harry a teria mandado atrás de mim? Eu saí antes que ela me alcançasse.

- Gina, Gina...

Ela estava atrás de mim, mas não parei. Saí para a escuridão e o aglomerado de gente daquele clube quase colidindo com Harry. Ele estava na porta, esperando.

Xinguei baixinho quando me desvencilhei dele e continuei a atravessar a multidão. Que susto Harry havia me dado! Além disso, nem queria saber dele. Não queria chorar ali. Só queria chegar à saída e estava quase lá.

O vento frio me atingiu assim que saí, mas continuei andando rápido. No silêncio da madrugada podia ouvir Harry e Cho atrás de mim. Ele me chamava e ela o chamava, porém eu não parei.

Em determinado momento ouvi Harry dizer a Cho que ele me levaria para casa, que eu não estava bem, que sentia muito e que ligaria para ela depois. Eu ouvi passos de alguém correndo atrás de mim pouco depois e sabia que era ele, só ele.

Quando me dei conta estava chorando alto e correndo para o outro lado da rua, para o jardim público além do estacionamento. Eu não voltaria para casa com Harry por nada no mundo, não suportaria.

E que se danassem os olhos vermelhos quando eu chegasse em casa. Eu não aguentava mais segurar o choro e a dor que sentia. Eu não podia...

Meu salto afundava na grama, e me encostei em uma das árvores, quieta, torcendo para que Harry não me achasse. Eu não queria vê-lo, não queria.

"_Por favor, Deus, não o deixe me encontrar"_, pedi. Mas eu não sabia se Deus me ouviria. Eu já tinha errado muito com Ele para que Ele atendesse um pedido meu.

Quando Harry surgiu ao meu lado, eu reclamei com Deus mais uma vez. Será que era tão difícil Ele fazer _só uma_ coisa por mim?

Tentei sair dali, mas Harry segurou meu braço.

- Me solta!

- Me desculpa! Eu sinto muito!

- Vai embora!

Entrei mais para dentro do jardim. Mas ele continuava a dois passos de mim. Ele não ia embora. Por que não ia embora? Será que nem chorar em paz eu podia?

- Gi...

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – não me virei para ele, continuei andando.

- Gina, por favor...

- Vai embora!

- Eu...

- Por favor, Harry, vá!

- Gina!

Ele se pôs a minha frente, me segurando. Eu sentia frio e ele deixou lágrimas silenciosas caírem. Harry secou-as, me soltando, e respirou fundo observando o céu, tentando se acalmar.

Eu desviei o olhar dele. Sequei minhas próprias lágrimas e olhei os bancos vazios, as árvores e a grama verde, sem enxergar nada. Queria ignorar Harry e machucá-lo como ele havia feito comigo. Eu tinha depositado minha confiança nele, e ele tinha traído-a! Aquilo doía. Doía muito. Dividir o que você ama tanto, tanto...

- Gina?

Fitei-o por puro impulso. Aqueles olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas, que em outro momento causariam compaixão, só despertaram minha raiva. Desviei o olhar.

- Gina, sinto muito, eu... Não, não vou me desculpar porque não sei o que dizer...

- Então por que está aqui? – perguntei em alto e bom som, encarando-o brava – Por que está me enchendo com seus lamentos fajutos? Volta para sua festa, volta para a Cho, vai lá, fica com ela, transa com ela essa noite, termina o que começaram!

- Eu não quero ficar com ela.

- Mentiroso hipócrita! Você não pareceu não querer quando estava com a mão embaixo do vestido dela! - deixei lágrimas caírem enquanto falava e sequei-as ainda esbravejando com Harry - Você pareceu bem satisfeito, principalmente quando ela estava com a mão enfiada dentro das suas calças!

Ele não se defendeu. Porra, por que ele não se defendia? A tolerância de Harry me irritava às vezes.

- Eu não posso acreditar que você me traiu desse jeito, Harry. Eu disse dois beijos. Dois! E mesmo que fossem dez, eram beijos, não punhetas! Não carícias, não apertões e esfregação, mas beijos! Você me prometeu que só a beijaria! - Ele deu de ombros, me fitando lânguido e choroso. Ele não tinha o direito de esta mal. Quem havia sido magoada ali era eu – Você me prometeu, Harry!

- Eu quebrei a promessa.

- Eu sei que o fez, eu vi! Fui pegar dinheiro com você e recebi uma traição. Eu não acredito!

Resolvi ir embora, estava cansada, mas ele não deixou. Harry tocou meu braço e eu parei.

- O quê?

- Eu realmente sinto muito. Eu posso imaginar como está se sentindo.

- Não, você não pode!

Ele respirou fundo, intranquilo.

- Talvez não. Provavelmente não. Mas eu realmente sinto muito.

Soltei uma gargalhada descrente.

- Sente? Você estava murmurando e gemendo com ela ali, Harry. Eu confiei em você como nunca tinha feito, e você traiu isso.

- Gina, eu sei que nada justifica o que fiz, mas saiba que eu não queria te trair, eu juro!

- E por que você fez isso, então?! – quase gritei.

Mais lágrimas caíram de seus olhos verdes, que Harry logo secou. Ele fungou uma, duas vezes antes de estar controlado o suficiente para me responder.

- Porque eu queria alguém e você não estava lá. Você nunca estaria lá.

Aquilo era horrível.

- É essa sua desculpa?

- Não é uma desculpa, não há desculpas, Gina. É o meu motivo. O porquê pelo qual você perguntou. Talvez não seja grande coisa, mas é a verdade.

Eu dei um passo na sua direção já sem chorar, cheia de fúria. O frio da madrugada me atingia a todo instante.

- Ela estava tocando você como eu nunca fiz, como ninguém, a não ser você mesmo, provavelmente, nunca fez. Ela estava te beijando como eu nunca te beijei. As mãos dela estavam dentro das suas calças, Harry. Ela estava se...

Ele me beijou, segurando meus braços. Eu fiquei paralisada.

Por um segundo pensei em mil coisas: queria afastá-lo, porque aquele beijo não era decente; apesar daquele grande jardim estar aparentemente vazio, exceto por nós, alguém poderia nos ver; eu estava aborrecida com ele; ele havia beijado outra garota antes; eu queria ficar longe de Harry; era errado, Deus nos castigaria; nossos pais morreriam se soubessem. Depois já não podia pensar e toda minha concentração estava no beijo, porque era meu primeiro beijo.

Eu já tinha beijado seus lábios, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que a língua de Harry tocou a minha. Um segundo antes da boca dele tomar a minha, eu _soube_. O primeiro beijo de verdade.

Meu coração bateu rápido, minha mente esvaziou, minhas pernas tremeram. Os clichês típicos de romances água-com-açúcar baratos aconteceram, como eu nunca imaginei que fosse possível, ali, comigo. E eu beijava Harry de volta, me perguntando se estava fazendo certo.

Porque a verdade é que essa coisa de fechar os olhos e retribuir não é tão fácil assim. Precisei de concentração para acompanhar Harry naquele enésimo e primeiro beijo.

E era bom, saboroso, emocionante, apaixonado, novo e velho. As línguas e lábios dançavam uma balada doce e aconchegante. Eu temi morrer de tão a flor da pele que sentia tudo ao meu redor: senti as estrelas, o céu sobre minha cabeça, o ar gelado, o silêncio, os bancos vazios, a imensidão noturna, as folhas das árvores, a grama sob meus pés e a terra embaixo dela...

Não sei quanto tempo se passou, mas perdemos um bom minuto ali. Harry trocou a direção do beijo uma... duas vezes antes das nossas bocas de afastarem.

Não o fitei, mas sabia que seus olhos estavam tão fechados quanto os meus quando o beijo terminou. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele, pesada, na minha pele, sua testa colada à minha, as mãos dele ainda nos meus braços, as minhas segurando sua camisa.

E no segundo exato depois dos nossos lábios se separarem a culpa chegou. Não só em mim, mas nele também, porque logo Harry disse:

- Desculpe, Gina, desculpe...

Eu queria mais do que nunca ir para casa, meu quarto e minha cama. Agora que eu podia pensar, enxergava a loucura daquele ato. Era tão errado! E se alguém tivesse visto?

Com o coração ainda acelerado me separei dele. Olhei ao redor preocupada e não vi ninguém. "_Que ninguém tenha visto_", pedi a Deus, "_que ninguém tenha visto_".

- Desculpe, Gina, eu lamento.

Harry parecia péssimo. Pior do que antes. Eu só pude me afastar dele.

- Aonde você está indo, Gina?

- Para casa.

- Não. Você não pode ir sozinha, é perigoso.

- Pego um táxi.

- E vai pagar com que dinheiro?

Levantei a mão exibindo a nota de dez libras sem me virar. Harry me deixou ir; eu já não ouvia mais os passos dele atrás de mim.

- Desculpe! – ele gritou depois de um tempo, longe – Me desculpe por tudo. Me perdoe! Eu lamento... – ele chorava, eu ouvia – Por favor, Gina, me perdoe!

Tapei os ouvidos, os objetos em minhas mãos me atrapalhando. Não queria ouvir mais nada.

Eu andei rápido, perdida, sem saber por onde ia na noite escura. Estava tão frio! E em algum momento, não sei quanto tempo demorou, enfim achei um ponto de táxi. Entrei, o motorista partiu e não percebi mais nada. Estava tão perdida em mim mesmo desde que havia me afastado de Harry.

Era arrependimento que circulava em minhas veias. Arrependimento e culpa. E raiva dele.

O beijo tomava conta de uma parte de mim, a outra era preenchida pela dor por achar Harry e aquela garota juntos.

- Chegamos – o motorista anunciou com desconforto, me olhando pelo retrovisor enquanto eu chorava.

Paguei-o, deixando o troco para trás. E lá estava minha casa silenciosa e escura. Meus pais não sabiam que seus filhos eram dois monstros que manchavam o que eles chamavam de família. Que desgraça éramos nós! Frutos dos mesmos corpos desejando um ao outro...

Sentei no meio fio e chorei tomada pela dor causada por Harry, por ser sua irmã, por aquele beijo e o pior: por ter gostado de beijá-lo daquela forma. Eu tocava meus lábios lembrando dos dele ali, passava a língua sobre eles sentindo seu gosto, lembrava da língua dele na minha boca, tirando meu fôlego e acelerando meu coração.

Senti o celular vibrar na minha mão. Era Harry e não atendi. Desliguei o telefone e caminhei até a porta torcendo para que meus pais estivessem dormindo.

Tirei os sapatos depois que entrei e tranquei a porta de novo. Mesmo com as luzes apagadas vi o contorno do meu pai dormindo no sofá, mas nem o chamei para que fosse para a cama. Fui direto para cima, subindo as escadas com cuidado para não fazer barulho.

Entrei no meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Não fui ao quarto de Harry pegar a chave dali que ele tinha. Ele não se atreveria a falar comigo aquela noite.

Joguei sapatos, celular e chaves no chão e me atirei na cama fria, chorando no travesseiro. Tudo tinha um cheiro de limpeza. Eu sabia que mamãe havia trocado a roupa de cama naquela tarde.

Não tirei o vestido ou as meias quando deitei embaixo do edredom. Parei de chorar forte em algum momento, e as lágrimas passaram a cair silenciosas. Sabia que era muito tarde, porém nem levantei os olhos para o relógio para descobrir as horas. Que o mundo acabasse aquela noite, não faria diferença alguma.

Minha cabeça doía e eu tinha sono, mas a imagem do beijo no jardim e a imagem de Harry sendo tocado e tocando outra pessoa tomavam minha mente.

Será que ele sabia o quanto doía ver a pessoa que você ama nos braços de outra? Como isso podia despedaçar alguém e partir seu coração? Ele não sabia, porque não sentia a dor que me consumia!

E amá-lo sabendo que nunca poderia tê-lo... A gente se beijando no meio do jardim público, alguém podendo ver; a gente se beijando e sabendo que aquilo era errado; a gente se beijando e o nojo por nós mesmos se espalhando no corpo e na alma...

As lágrimas embaçavam minha vista e meus pensamentos. Eu estava cansada, só queria esquecer de tudo.

Em algum momento as coisas começaram a ficar distantes, como se eu sentisse menos o mundo, e comecei a querer dormir... Ouvi um barulho, pareciam gritos, mas isso não me tirou do torpor... Não, não eram gritos. Era o piar agonizante de águia gigante e tão dourada que podia cegar, que se aproximava de mim e tentava me capturar do meio de um mar de nuvens. A ave já não piava, mas me chamava pelo nome...

- Gina, Gina...

E a voz da águia ficava mais humana e menos animalesca...

- Gina, acorda, filha.

Abri os olhos. Papai estava diante de mim.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia.

- Desça para tomar café, ok? Eu e sua mãe estamos te esperando.

- Ta.

Ele saiu. Me espreguicei e percebi que estava sem as meias e o vestido, só de calcinha e sutiã. Mamãe devia ter tirado minha roupa enquanto dormia.

Puxei as cortinas e abri a janela, o sol estava alto. Eram mais de onze da manhã quando olhei no relógio.

Na cama, percebi que minha cabeça ainda doía. Eu tinha chorado muito... Oh, sim. Eu tinha chorado muito por Harry.

Ele e Cho estavam se agarrando na noite anterior. E depois ele me deu um beijo de língua.

Que Deus me perdoasse, mas apesar de saber que aquilo não foi uma boa conduta, eu não me importava mais, porque também queria aquilo havia tanto tempo. Beijá-lo era uma vontade e uma repulsão. E agora que já tinha acontecido e o baque inicial já tinha passado, percebi que nada tinha mudado. As coisas eram as mesmas. Além disso, não era como se a gente tivesse feito algo como sexo. Foi um beijo.

Me lembrei da primeira vez que a gente se beijou daquele jeito simples, quando só os lábios se tocam. Eu tinha 15 e ele 16. Estávamos assistindo tevê e rindo na sala, e Harry disse para eu fechar os olhos. Estávamos sozinhos. E, sorrindo, fechei meus olhos. Então senti a respiração dele tocar minha pele e depois, arrepiada, seus lábios tocaram os meus. Eu parei de respirar, presa na situação. E quando Harry se afastou meus olhos continuaram fechados.

Quando os abri, ele me olhava com atenção. Eu disse que não achava que aquilo era certo, e ele disse que concordava comigo, se era aquele meu desejo. Eu saí dali, fui para a cama e fiquei pensando no beijo. Não era certo, mas havia pais e filhos que trocavam selinhos. Irmãos e irmãs. Então não podia ser tão errado, me convenci. E voltei para sala, me sentei ao lado de Harry novamente e falei para ele fechar os olhos. Ele, inseguro, o fez, e meus lábios tocaram os dele mais uma vez.

Porém, com o tempo, nossos beijos ficaram famintos, fortes e intensos. Não eram suficientes. E então, na última noite, Harry havia me dado um beijo de língua. Meu primeiro beijo de verdade.

A idéia de saber que meus primeiros beijos eram dele era reconfortante. Não importa o que acontecesse, sempre dividiríamos isso. E eu ainda sabia que aquilo não era bom ou certo, mas, no fim, eram apenas beijos.

Logo, quando me levantei naquela manhã o que mais me corroia era Harry e Cho. Me corroia a imagem deles juntos se agarrando em um canto escuro, fazendo muito mais do que apenas dar os beijos que eu tinha permitido e ele prometido.

Eu não choraria de novo. Já tinha chorado muito por ele e por isso. As lágrimas tinham ido embora.

Me sentei em frente à penteadeira e tirei o resto da maquiagem, que havia dormido no meu rosto. Minha boca tinha um gosto ruim e precisava escovar os dentes. Quando saí do quarto e me defrontei com a porta fechada de Harry, meu coração disparou. Eu não me sentia pronta para vê-lo ainda. Como poderia evitar esse encontro naquela casa?

Entrei no banheiro do corredor, que seria o que usaria a partir de então. Eu sempre o usava quando brigava com Harry. E aquela havia sido uma briga diferente, não uma das que se resolviam em uma hora ou dois dias.

Cheguei à cozinha e papai estava ao fogão. Mamãe estava sentada na varando, observando o jardim. Agradeci por Harry ainda estar dormindo. Ou será que ele ainda não havia chegado? Será que ele tinha voltado para Cho? Será que... que ele tinha dormido com ela?

Evitei pensar naquilo e me sentei à mesa.

- Oi – disse ao papai -, cheguei.

- Ei, Gina. Estou fazendo ovos com _bacon_, você quer?

- Quero, obrigada.

Ficamos todos os três quietos. Eu sentada esperando o café, papai preparando-o e mamãe lá fora, calada. Muito calada.

- O que aconteceu com a mamãe?

Papai suspirou e respondeu:

- Harry.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e me peguei perguntando:

- O que ele fez?

Ele tinha dito algo? Eu me atiraria na frente do primeiro carro se ele houvesse dito algo sobre nós.

- Nem queira saber.

Papai parecia aborrecido, mas não preocupado. Então disse a mim mesma que não, que Harry não havia dito nada. Se o tivesse feito, papai não teria me acordado tão gentilmente ou estaria preparando meu café. Certo?

Com esse pensamento meu coração se acalmou. Harry não diria nada, nunca. Eu sabia. Ele não podia fazer isso.

Papai serviu os ovos e o _bacon_ e sentou-se. Ele ainda me serviu suco, como de costume, antes de chamar mamãe para comer também. Ela nem se mexeu. Pareceu nem ouvir. Me perguntei mais uma vez o que tinha acontecido.

Ela só se juntou a nós quando estávamos pela metade do café. Estava longe e com o cenho franzido.

- O que foi, mamãe?

Ela suspirou.

- Nada para você se preocupar, filha. Que horas chegou ontem? – ela estava tentando desconversar e eu estava ficando preocupada.

- Não sei, mas papai estava dormindo na sala. Mãe, o que aconteceu?

Eu estava um pouco desesperada e acho que ela percebeu isso. Me olhou de um modo atencioso antes de dizer:

- O Harry, Gina. Ele me preocupa. Você não ouviu a noite passada?

- O quê?

- Os gritos. – papai respondeu – Ele estava berrando e chorando quando chegou. Acho que todos os vizinhos ouviram, como você não ouviu? O que tomou naquela festa, Gina?

- Nada. O que Harry dizia? – soei desinteressada, mas estava com medo do que ele pudesse ter falado.

- Nada que faça sentido. – mamãe disse – Ele estava bêbado. Bêbado, Gina! E pedia perdão a mim e ao seu pai dizendo que era um filho terrível, que deveria morrer, que nunca devia ter nascido - ela estava começando a querer chorar –, que "ela" nunca o perdoaria, que "ela" era sua vida e sua desgraça... E quem é "ela"? Eu não sei! Não conheço meu filho!

Eu quis desaparecer quando mamãe começou a chorar forte ali na minha frente, porque talvez o que Harry havia dito não fizesse sentido para os meus pais, mas fazia para mim.

- Mamãe, não chore – me levantei e sentei no colo dela, abraçando-a. Ela me abraçou forte, ainda soluçando. Eu mesma não pude evitar derramar algumas lágrimas com ela.

- Está tudo bem, Lily. – papai falou – Nós vamos conversar com Harry.

- Ele estava apenas bêbado, mamãe. – tentei convencê-la – Só estava bêbado. Disse coisas sem sentido por isso. Não chore.

Ela secou minhas lágrimas, e eu as dela. Nós duas ficamos abraçadas ali até que ela estivesse calma de novo.

- Você não sabe de nada, Gina? – mamãe me perguntou quando me sentei ao seu lado na mesa.

- Não – menti -, eu tenho certeza que ele só estava delirando pela bebida. Não se preocupe.

- Mas me preocupo, ele é meu filho! O Harry é ótimo, mas às vezes fica tão estranho e quieto... Como ele vai morar sozinho se for para uma faculdade longe daqui? Eu não vou nem conseguir dormir!

- Lily, não exagera. – papai pediu – Ele é um ótimo menino.

- Você viu como ele estava ontem, James!

- Ele estava bêbado. Concordo com a Gina e acho que não é nada sério. Ele deve ter brigado com a namorada ou coisa do tipo.

- Namorado, namorada... Vocês sempre acham que é algo assim! – mamãe esbravejou – Eu conheço meu filho e sei que tem algo errado. Gina – ela se virou para mim -, converse com seu irmão. Talvez Harry não conte nada pra gente, mas pra você ele vai contar. Vocês sempre foram como unha e carne desde que nasceram, eu sei que ele vai te contar o que está acontecendo.

Se ela soubesse o sacrifício que me pedia nunca teria feito aquele pedido. Porém ela não sabia e, assim, eu respondi que sim, que conversaria com ele, mesmo estando disposta a não olhar mais para Harry.

Depois disso resolvi subir. Não estava muito bem ainda, e tudo que ouvi na cozinha me deixou pior. E congelei no meio da escada, porque eu _soube_ que ele estava ali, me olhando do patamar.

Quando levantei os olhos e fitei Harry, vi a cena dele e Cho se agarrando, e depois nosso beijo proibido. Me senti cheia de raiva e mágoa, e nua. Nua porque ainda estava como havia acordado, de calcinha e sutiã, e eu sabia que ele tinha reparado nisso. Assim como eu reparei nos seus olhos fundos, que eu também tinha, na aparência acabada e nos cabelos rebeldes como sempre, além do fato dele estar só de cueca.

Cruzei os braços, abaixei os olhos de novo e segui meu caminho, tentando ignorá-lo. Eu não ia chorar, não ia! Tentei passar o mais longe possível dele, me espremendo contra a parede, mas ele agarrou meu braço e eu senti que meu corpo estava se transformando em gelo a partir de onde ele me tocava. Então sua mão ficou quente de novo, e eu ainda estava presa ali.

- Me larga. – minha voz não foi mais do que um sussurro.

- Olha para mim. Por favor. – a voz dele também não foi alta.

O esforço que tive que fazer para fitá-lo é indescritível. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que ele não me largaria enquanto eu não o olhasse.

Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e ficou parado ali, próximo a mim. Seu nariz tocava minha testa, e ele tinha os olhos fechados. Então o nariz dele desceu para meu rosto, para minha bochecha, mandíbula, pescoço, sentindo meu cheiro; meus próprios olhos já estavam fechados também.

Sei que nossos pés nos guiaram para fora do patamar e entramos na sala de estar do andar de cima, onde tinha a sacada. Eu estava contra a parede e minha respiração estava ofegante.

- Não, Harry.

Eu não sei o que negava. Havia tantos "nãos" a ser dito a ele... Estávamos em casa, alguém podia aparecer de repente...

Ele segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos. Ficou assim por um tempo até que eu abri os olhos.

A dor que via nas íris verdes era a dele ou a minha refletida em seu olhar?

Ele não disse nada, eu não disse nada. Eu segurei seu pulso, fitando-o de volta no meio daquele mar de sofrimento.

Harry baixou o rosto e seus lábios roçaram os meus. Eu abri a boca em expectativa e avancei, então seus lábios quentes estavam nos meus, sua boca na minha, sua língua na minha. E havia lágrimas, não sei de quem.

Os olhos estavam fechados e o beijo foi aquecedor. Quando Harry separou nossos lábios eu o beijei de novo. _Eu_ segurei seu rosto e o beijei; foi aconchegante, mas cheio de angústia. Não pensei em mais nada, que estávamos em casa ou que nossos pais estavam lá embaixo.

Era um beijo com gosto de canções tristes de amor, de amantes separados, de uma ferida que não sara, de um coração que sangra, de poemas repletos de sentimentos, de pôr-do-sol, de amor inocente, que nasce na infância...

Eu enfim me afastei, secando as lágrimas. As mãos nos lábios, lhe dei as costas.

- Preciso de tempo, Harry. – minha voz chorosa foi baixa, mas ele ouviu.

- Você pode duvidar de tudo, – eu o olhei e seus olhos estavam vermelhos - pode duvidar que na primavera nascem flores ou que o Sol é uma estrela, mas não pode duvidar do meu amor por você, que me consome.

As lágrimas caíram dos nossos olhos. Dos meus e dos dele. Todavia, eu olhava Harry e revia na minha mente aquela cena dele com Cho... Eu não podia fitá-lo por muito tempo.

- Preciso de tempo. – repeti.

- E quanto a nós?

- Não há "nós", Harry. Não mais.

- Eu amo você!

- E eu amo você. Mas é impossível te olhar sem lembrar...

Me descontrolei por um momento e solucei forte. Quando voltei a erguer os olhos para Harry, percebi que não havia muito mais a lhe dizer. Tudo já havia sido dito.

- Preciso de um tempo para por a cabeça no lugar, Harry. É o fim.

Deixei a sala e fui para o meu quarto. Chorei mais, depois me obriguei a ficar calma. Estava terminado. Seríamos uma família como sempre devia ter sido: irmão e irmã agindo como irmãos e nada mais.

Estava acabado. Para sempre.

* * *

**  
****Aos Leitores:**

Ai está, como todos pediram, o novo capítulo. E super rápido! Apenas cinco dias se passaram entre essa atualização e a anterior.  
Como fui muito boazinha, vocês também devem ser. Deixem reviews, ok? Deixem tantas como no último capítulo. Nunca comentaram tanto e tão rápido na fic como na última atualização. Então comentem rápido e bastante de novo, por favor. Vocês viram que isso me anima a escrever, não?  
Atualizei todas as minhas fics essa semana, leiam também em Further Education e Perdidos na Rotação.  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando aqui em E4P. Quero saber logo o que acharam desse capítulo.  
Ah, acessem meu blog e fiquem por dentro das novidades sobre as fics (tirem os espaços) : www. lannilu. blogspot. com .

Beijos!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Respostas às reviews:**

**ooo** **Grace Black**: ahh, eu quis acabar o capítulo em um momento de suspense e tensão, e acho que consegui, hehe. a fase de pecado da gina acho q vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, mas talvez ela chegue...  
e vc ñ precisa morrer "pelo prox cap" ñ, pq, como vc pôde perceber, atualizei super rápido a fic. ñ torturei meus leitores nem um pouco. espero q tenha gostado desse cap tbm. comente, pf!  
abraço.

**ooo** **Guta Weasley Cullen**: aí está a reação da gina, ou pelo menos o começo dela. e aquela era a hora de parar um cap sim! senão, como conseguiria prender meus leitores? e, sabe, deu certo! rsrs. tds ficaram eufóricos. oq achou desse novo cap? postei rapidinho!  
abraço.

**ooo** **Jazz.C**: nós torturamos os leitores para eles se prenderem à história e para deixarem reviews. pronte, revelei o segredo. rs. espero q vc ñ tenha tido outro filho esperando esse cap, pq ele veio rapidinho. postei logo, viu?  
abraço.

**ooo Loow-chan**: ei! vc nunca tinha comentado aqui ñ, tinha? eu acho q ñ, mas se tinha me desculpe. de qualquer forma: obrigada pela review e continue comentando!  
obrigada pelas palavras tão generosas. faço de td para não desapontar meus leitores. continue lendo q vc verá onde a história vai parar.  
abraço.

**ooo** **Marcia B. S**: ai está o novo cap, saindo de uma situação realmente complicada. espero q msm ñ tendo irmãos, sei lá, vc tenha entendido a situação do harry e da gina.  
abraço.

**ooo Oraculo**: obrigada! puxa, eu tento fazer meu melhor aqui e fico realmente feliz qnd as pessoas comentam e gostam. msm qnd comentam e ñ gostam eu fico feliz, pq aí sei onde tenho que melhorar e trabalhar.  
pq vc ñ gosta de h/g? vc é mais gina e draco?  
o baile deu merda msm. um pouco das consequências das merdas dele foram mostradas nesse cap, com a gina decedida a dar um fim na "relação". espero q tenha gostado desse cap. fico aguardando sua opinião.  
abraço.

**ooo Pati Black**: oh, vc gostou do último cap, q bom! fico feliz. terminou como terminou pq eu tenho q garantir minha review de cada dia, né? e para fazer leitores que não comentam comentarem não há nd melhor do que um final bombástico... brincadeira, rs. terminou em suspense e tensão, para prender o leitor, como eu pretendia desde o começo. e atualizei rapidinho, viu?  
abraço.

**ooo Debora Souza**: puxa, é bom saber que novos leitores ainda aparecem por aqui, apreciando a fic e descobrindo as situações e personagens. fiquei realmente feliz com suas reviews, obrigada! o beijo veio nesse cap, viu? vc disse que estava super curiosa para saber qnd eles iam realmente se beijar. * smile *  
agradeço as palavras tão gentis. e devo dizer q vc acertou: a gina passou mal sim, viu? ela ta sofrendo, tadinha.  
abraço.

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: amou? que bom! a gina sofreu bastante no cap do harry e nesse, que é dela. mas tem mt coisa pra acontecer ainda... enfim. agradeço a review e quero saber sua opinão desse cap, ok?  
abraço.

**ooo Marininha Potter**: ahh, pode ficar puta e gritar, desabafar, xingar... eu ñ ligo ñ. me divirto horrores, rsrs. eu ADOREI seu último comentário. fico tão feliz qnd os leitores sentem tanta empatia pelos personagens!  
vc viu que ninguém morreu, né? bem, pelo menos ñ por enquanto... obrigada pela review e continue comentando!  
abraço.

**ooo AluadaMax**: é, as coisas vão esquentar... a barra vai ficar pesada, o harry que o diga! e ele é homem, mas nem por isso pode sair por aí fazendo o q bem deseja ñ, q isso! só pq ele é homem? ahh, isso é machismo, menina. * smile * vms ser feministas: se o harry pode beijar por aí, a gina tbm pode! se isso vai acontecer ou ñ eu ñ sei, mas que ela pode, ela pode.  
abraço.

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: ahh, eu fiz isso sim. me desculpe, mas eu tinha q fazer ou a fic ñ ia andar. esse é um ponto definitivo, onde a história começa de verdade. aliás, vc disse q já estava até imaginando o que ia acontecer... oq vc imaginou?  
eu passei duas semanas só com provas, mas em compensação eu ñ fiz nd essa smn q ñ fosse escrever. escrevi MT, atualizei tds as minhas fics e comecei próximos capítulos. ufa, enfim postei o novo cap de E4P!  
abraço.

**ooo Alicia Black Cullen**: obrigada! continuei escrevendo e aí está o novo cap da história. espero que tenha gostado, quero saber sua opinião, ok?  
abraço.

**  
ooo Priscila Louredo**: nossa, acho q o coração tem que ser ainda mais forte nesse cap da Gina, pq senti que ela sofreu como nunca. ela ta confusa pelo beijo tbm... meio perdida, eu acho. enfim, aí está o novo cap.  
abraço.

**ooo Vanessa RB**: o harry É mt possessivo. ele é mt ciumento, mt msm. de certa forma, mais do que a gina. enfim, vc leu esse novo cap e viu oq aconteceu com nosso casal. espero q tenha gostado (ah, o beijo!), espero sua review com curiosidade.  
abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: (lanni, respira... pronto, agora vai lá ler a review gigante do pedro.)  
ok, vms lá. entrei no site para postar o cap novo e vi sua review, uau! review grande. gosto de reviews grds (e das pequenas tbm, devo dizer).  
eu me diverto mt às vezes com os comentários das pessoas. qnd elas xingam os personagens, ou me xingam, é pq eu sei que estou fazendo td direito e que estou conseguindo despertar a empatia nos leitores.  
seus pontos levantados (nas reviews) são sempre mt bem amarrados, devo dizer (acho que já disse isso) . suas reviews tem sempre uma análise correta (e profunda) dos personagens. acho que vc os entende bem, é impressionante!  
o harry beijou a gina. ponto final. essa coisa do (primeiro) beijo ficou resolvida.  
ahh, obrigada por elogiar minha cena H/C, rs. e ela (cho) gosta dele (harry) de verdade sim, acredite. ela ñ é uma vaca (só na opinião da gina).  
eu imaginei que todos quisessem saber oq a gina foi fazer ali naquele canto da festa. eu tentei explicar isso, deixar bem claro, nesse cap. por favor, me responda: ficou claro oq a gina foi fazer ali? (olha, acho que se a gina não aparecesse o harry ñ ia contar a ela oq aconteceu ñ. pelo menos ñ tão cedo.)  
acho que é legal conhecer a vida deles, a relação com os pais, com o mundo, com os amigos e conhecidos, para entender melhor os personagens... o james é ótimo fazendo coquetéis, sabia?  
abraço, abraço!


	9. Harry IV

**Harry**

Nos dias que seguiram aquele fim de semana, onde tanto havia acontecido em tão pouco tempo e eu havia perdido Gina, segundo ela para sempre, eu fiquei com tanta raiva de mim mesmo, cheio de dor, arrependimento e medo, além de tão certo do meu amor, que fiquei doente.

Não realmente doente, vomitando e com febre, mas me senti tão desanimado que era difícil levantar da cama, minha cabeça doída e tudo que queria fazer era dormir. Só saí do meu quarto na hora do café-da-manhã e do jantar, com esperanças de encontrar Gina e, por algum milagre, ela me dizer: "Eu te perdôo, está tudo bem".

Todavia, isso não aconteceu. Pelo contrário, nas poucas vezes em que nós estivemos juntos, ela estava fria e distante. Era cruel. Falava comigo, mas nunca olhava nos meus olhos e estava sempre séria. Suas palavras se resumiam ao essencial para manter as aparências para nossos pais. Ela nunca havia ficado tão inalcançável. Era como se fosse uma rainha poderosa e eu o mais inferior de seus súditos.

Não que não soubesse que havia pisado na bola. Eu tinha cometido um erro terrível e gigantesco, gostaria de voltar no tempo e mudar tudo, mas infelizmente isso não era possível. A única coisa que havia sobrado para mim era ficar me corroendo, cheio de pesar e dor. E fiz muito isso. Estava dilacerado, como se a parte mais importante de mim estivesse faltando. E essa falta doía, como doía!

Gina, por outro lado, e para me deixar ainda pior, parecia não estar sofrendo, mas sim lidando bem com tudo aquilo. Ela havia ficado trancada no seu quarto o dia todo, chorando, no domingo. Eu também havia ficado no meu quarto, com os olhos presos na porta dela, chorando e me lamentando. Mas a diferença foi que na segunda ela levantou como se nada tivesse acontecido, tomou o café e foi para o colégio. Eu me sentia tão mal, acabado e destruído que minha aparência devia refletir isso, porque quando coloquei os pés da cozinha, Lily soltou:

- Harry! O que aconteceu com você, meu filho?!

Eu sabia que meu aspecto não era bom. Estava uma merda por aquela situação e a culpa era toda minha. Burro!

Ignorei a pergunta de minha mãe e sentei-me de frente para Gina, encarando-a sem comer nada. Ela agiu como se eu não estivesse ali.

Naquele primeiro momento senti a transformação que havia se passado nela. Ela tinha mudado. Assim, de repente. A Gina de sempre ficaria uma semana chorando, triste e magoada, mas aquela ali na minha frente era outra pessoa. Aquela garota ali era atroz, fingia que eu não existia e não me encarava nos olhos. Eu tive vontade de chorar, mas tudo o que fiz foi subir e me meter na cama, dizendo que não estava bem.

Ouvi meus pais e Gina saírem de casa e me deixarem sozinhos. Eu sei que chorei, que fiquei vagando pela casa e, por fim, me enfiei embaixo das cobertas da cama de Gina e dormi em meio a seu cheiro e suas coisas. Acordei com um barulho lá embaixo, só podia ser Jane, a empregada, e voltei para meu quarto e minha cama tão solitários.

Quando Gina chegou da escola, eu tentei me aproximar, pedi que ela me escutasse, que me perdoasse, que não fizesse aquilo comigo, chorei, implorei, e seus olhos estavam tão cheios de mágoa e raiva que me calaram. Eu percebi que aquela era uma luta perdida. Fiquei na cama o resto do dia. Na hora do jantar a mesma cena da manhã se repetiu: Gina fria e distante, eu morrendo por dentro. Nem comi.

Uma parte de mim dizia: "Bem feito! Quem mandou trai-la?". Enquanto a outra falava: "Ela tem que entender. Ela _tem_ que te perdoar".

Mas nos dias que se seguiram ela não me perdoou. As coisas continuaram tão ruins quanto antes: Gina calada e distante, eu amuado e arrependido. Consegui passar por tudo por causa do meu estado de torpor. As coisas eram tão bizarras que não pareciam reais.

Eu a amava. Amava mais do que tudo. Por que ela não podia entender isso e me desculpar? Eu a desculparia se fosse o contrário. Não seria fácil e seria doloroso, mas a desculparia, mesmo que demorasse. E era a isso que me agarrava: ao tempo. Talvez, com ele, tudo voltasse a ficar bem.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Na sexta-feira, quando mais uma vez disse que não iria à escola porque não estava bem, minha mãe subiu ao meu quarto, me encarou por alguns segundos e perguntou:

- Harry, o que está acontecendo com você?

Não era a primeira vez que questionava aquilo naquela semana. No domingo, ela, geralmente de olhos vermelhos, fez aquela mesma pergunta várias vezes e ainda insistiu para que falássemos da cena daquela madrugada: eu chegando em casa bêbado e acabado, gritando e acordando a todos.

Só que eu não queria falar sobre nada. Doía demais, fazia eu me lembrar de meus próprios erros com muita intensidade e também de que eu quase havia deixado escapar o estranho tipo de relação que eu e Gina um dia tivemos. Eu simplesmente ignorava Lily, dizendo que não queria falar daquilo, e ela, sempre intraquila, rebatia um "Tudo bem". Mas ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada, eu podia sentir.

Quando ela entrou no meu quarto na sexta e me fez sua usual pergunta, respondi:

- Nada.

E, diferente das vezes anteriores, ela não disse "tudo bem" e saiu. Ela puxou meus cobertores e edredons e, quando a olhei, com a cara inchada pelo choro, Lily parecia furiosa.

- REAJA! – gritou para mim – Sai dessa cama, meu filho! Se você ficar aí mais um dia, _eu_ vou enlouquecer.

Minha mãe começou a chorar e sentou-se na minha cama, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

- Eu sei que tem algo errado, Harry. O que é?

Eu não consegui abraçá-la, porque ela estava me lembrando tanto Gina...

- Nada, mãe. Está tudo bem.

Ela se acalmou, secou os olhos e me encarou.

- Eu sei que não está. Você não come, chora a noite, porque eu venho aqui de fininho e ouço, e fica enfiado na cama o dia todo, desde que voltou naquela festa. O que aconteceu, Harry?

Apesar do fato dela saber que eu chorava ter me incomodado e até me envergonhado um pouco, foi a preocupação tão sincera dela que me tocou. Lily era minha mãe. Ela me amava. Não tinha culpa por eu ser um babaca e não merecia sofrer.

- Eu só to cansado, mãe. - _E magoei alguém que amo, o que me mata_.

- Não acho que seja só isso. Mas você não vai me contar o que é, vai? – havia amargura em sua voz – Tudo bem, então. Eu não me importo. - É claro que ela se importava, porque senão não estaria chorando de novo. – Você vai à escola hoje. Esteja lá embaixo em vinte minutos!

Ela se levantou e saiu.

Todo aquele movimento em meu quarto mexeu com algo em mim. Eu não estava bem, provavelmente nunca ficaria bem de novo, mas o torpor estava começando a se dissipar. Lily o havia agarrado e o jogado longe com suas lágrimas. Ainda era difícil e doloroso, eu ainda não tinha vontade de sair de casa, mas precisava reagir. Precisa reagir e me manter vivo para conseguir fazer com que Gina me perdoasse. Ela era minha. Não podia perdê-la, porque isso significava me perder também. Ela era meu ar. Como viver sem ar?

- E aí, rapaz – James entrou em meu quarto, sorridente.

- Ei.

A verdade é que eu queria pegar as cobertas no chão e me meter novamente embaixo delas, mas até isso parecia exigir muito esforço.

- Harry, como você está? Está precisando conversar? Quer alguma coisa?

Ele estava ali por ordens de minha mãe, eu tinha certeza.

- Não, estou bem. Diga a Lily que não precisa mandar seus capangas para me tirar do quarto.

O pai riu. Meu humor não era do tipo de fazer piadas, mas eu me sentia tão fora de mim... Talvez fosse por isso que eu estava agindo estranhamente.

- Harry, isso tudo é por alguma garota? Porque se for...

- James, ta tudo bem. Eu não quero mais conversar.

- Ok.

Ele se levantou e apontou o dedo para mim.

- Lily disse que se você sabe o que é melhor para você, é bom estar lá embaixo em vinte minutos.

Meu pai saiu e me deixou sozinho ali. Eu não estava animado, mas por minha mãe, para ela se sentir feliz, eu devia parecer bem. Ou o melhor possível. Além disso, era fim de ano e logo haveria provas, eu tinha que estudar e pegar toda a matéria que havia perdido; e ir para a escola significava alguns minutos ao lado de Gina no carro. Talvez a gente pudesse conversar e ela me perdoasse. Talvez saindo eu pudesse pelo menos me distrair um pouco.

Quando desci, de banho tomado e vestido, meus pais estavam sentados em um sofá da sala, esperando para ver se eu apareceria mesmo. Gina não estava ali em lugar nenhum.

- Cadê a Gina?

- Te esperado no carro – Lily respondeu se aproximando. Eu aposto que meus pais obrigaram Gina a me esperar. – Ah, Harry, fico tão feliz que tenha levantado daquela cama!

Minha mãe beijou meu rosto e me abraçou, e eu tive vontade de chorar. Não, definitivamente eu não valia nada. Eles eram os melhores pais do mundo, e o que eu e Gina estávamos fazendo? Atraindo-os. Pelo menos agora tudo tinha acabado. Talvez ela estivesse certa e devêssemos ser apenas irmãos normais.

Mas a idéia me matava.

- Vá para a escola, se distraia e fique bem, ta?

- Ta, mãe.

Ela sorriu e me mandou partir. Meu coração bateu forte. Eu estava pensando em Gina do lado de fora da casa, no carro esperando por mim.

_Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina, Gina_... Era só isso que preenchia minha mente.

O carro estava ligado e ela estava no banco do motorista. Eu corri e entrei, sentando-me ao seu lado na frente.

A primeira coisa que notei foi como ela estava bonita. Usava _jeans_, uma blusa e casaco, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo. Mas Gina tinha estilo e estava divina. Tive vontade de esticar a mão e tocá-la, mas não me atrevi a tanto. Meu coração sacudia no peito. Eu queria implorar de novo, pedir que ela me desculpasse, me atirar aos seus pés, porque certamente não poderia viver sem ela, e tinha aquela dor toda em mim, mas não consegui dizer nada ou me mexer.

A segunda coisa que notei foi que ela parecia bem, muito melhor do que eu, e me perguntei como isso era possível. Raiva e medo me dominaram. Todas aquelas promessas e votos um para o outro foram falsos? No fim das contas ela não gostava tanto de mim assim? Ela ainda estava fria e distante. Não era a Gina que eu conhecia. Se fosse, eu poderia afirmar que tudo aquilo era apenas aparência e, no fundo, ela estava sofrendo. Mas daquela nova garota eu não ousava afirmar nada. Só desconfiava em silêncio.

Eu achava que a conhecia completamente. E no pior momento de minha vida descobri que Gina ainda podia me surpreender.

Ela deu a partida e saímos, meus olhos fixos nela. Ela sabia que eu a olhava, mas me ignorava. Era uma dor terrível, que queimava e destruía, mas era tudo minha culpa, não era? Sim, era. Eu era um burro, idiota, babaca, filho da puta estúpido, porque a troquei por nada. Eu não tinha nada agora, nem ela ou Cho.

O pensamento em Cho me deu um estalo. Será que Gina estava assim, aparentemente bem, porque... porque tinha... conhecido alguém?

Não pude continuar olhando-a. A idéia era demais para mim. Senti meu coração congelar, meu estômago afundar e tudo se estraçalhar dentro de mim. Nem chorar eu quis, porque me sentia seco. Queria mesmo abrir a porta do carro e me atirar dali, para ver se um veículo passava por cima de mim e acabava com aquela agonia de uma vez.

Ela era minha. Só minha. Eu não podia perdê-la. O que faria? Ela precisava me perdoar. Eu a amava. Eu a amo. Mas só a dor tinha restado desse amor, a dor que se espalhava cada vez mais e mais em meu corpo como o sangue de minhas veias.

Por que ela não podia me desculpar? _Por favor, Gina, me desculpe!_

O silêncio dela era outra coisa que acabava comigo. Eu preferiria que ela gritasse e quebrasse coisas, porque assim seria mais fácil saber o que ela pensava e sentia. Seria melhor se ela tivesse passado todos aqueles dias berrando e atirando coisas no ar e em mim do que naquele silêncio.

Ali no carro, pela primeira vez eu pensei que talvez Gina estivesse falando sério quando disse que tudo tinha terminado para sempre. Não aceitei esse pensamento, mas talvez fosse assim.

Quando chegamos à escola e ela estacionou, me atrevi a olhá-la de novo. E tudo que Gina fez foi sair do carro e me deixar sozinho, sentado no banco do carona. Nem uma vez me olhou ou falou comigo.

Se eu tivesse que viver sem ela, o que faria? Eu não sabia.

Fui recebido com animação pelos meus amigos, o que fez eu me sentir um pouco melhor. Eles reclamaram que não tinham conseguido falar comigo nesse meu tempo de doente, e eu disse que era porque eu fiquei realmente mal. Mas a verdade era que eu deixei o celular desligado o tempo todo e avisei a todos em casa que não me passasse ligação alguma.

Hermione foi bastante gentil ao se oferecer para me emprestar toda a matéria que eu havia perdido, e Draco disse que tínhamos que festejar minha recuperação. Eu não estava com ânimo para nada, mas talvez sair um pouco fosse bom. Ficar em casa morrendo por Gina não era nada agradável.

Eu me esforcei para evitar Cho, como se ela fosse a culpada de todos os meus problemas, mas não consegui. Ela veio sorridente até mim e me abraçou, dizendo que estava feliz por me ver. Eu dei um sorriso sem graça e me sentei, porque a professora tinha acabado de entrar na sala, e senti que ela ficou magoada com minha fuga.

Tudo correu bem até a hora do almoço. Por alguns minutos eu esqueci de Gina totalmente, apesar de sempre me lembrar depois. Quando me sentei com meus amigos para comer, fiquei com um olho no meu prato e outro em Gina, sentada com Luna e conversando.

Pela primeira vez naquela semana eu me alimentei decentemente, mas tive vontade de colocar tudo para fora quando Miguel Corner se aproximou da mesa de Luna e Gina e começou a conversar com elas. Na verdade, ele parecia mais interessado em Gina, e ela, pelo que vi a distância, foi educada e gentil com ele, o que me deu raiva. Isso porque eu sabia, e Gina também, que o Corner estava a fim dela. Quis ir até lá e quebrar a cara dele.

- Harry, está tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou.

- Está, está sim.

Não, não estava nada bem.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Eu não estava bem, mas estava tentando não continuar a merda total que fiquei nos primeiros dias de meu rompimento com Gina. Saí no fim de semana com Draco e Rony, e apesar de não ter me divertido muito, me distraí. Também coloquei em dia toda a matéria da escola e estudei. Estava procurando não pensar muito em Gina, e estava tento avanços bem lentos nisso. Ela ainda me corroia e me doía, mas eu precisava seguir em frente. Ainda tinha esperanças que as coisas se acertassem um dia.

Só que não era fácil viver na mesma casa que ela e ao mesmo tempo tentar aceitar sua perda. Eu a via todos os dias, a ouvia e sentia sua presença em todo lugar. Então apenas aguentava aquela situação e dava meu melhor.

Na segunda-feira, quando voltávamos da escola, Gina dirigindo e eu de carona, meu celular tocou. Eu atendi sem ver quem era.

- Alô?

- Oi, Harry.

Eu congelei. Era Cho. Olhei Gina por rabo de olho e ela continuava como sempre: ao meu lado, mas parecendo muito distante de mim.

- Oi. Uh... Como está?

- Bem. E você?

- Hã... Ok.

Gina parou em um sinal vermelho. Do outro lado na linha Cho não disse nada, nem eu.

- Bem, eu... – Cho recomeçou. Pelo seu tom de voz, diria que ela estava um pouco insegura e nervosa – Eu estava pensando se... Sabe, se está tudo bem entre a gente.

- Está – eu só podia pensar em terminar aquela conversa logo e desligar antes que Gina percebesse quem era.

- Está? Porque... Bem, porque hoje e sexta, na escola, você pareceu me evitar, como se eu tivesse feito algo errado.

Não, ela não tinha feito nada errado. Eu tinha. Cho não podia adivinhar tudo que havia entre eu e Gina.

- Não, você não fez nada assim. – era preciso tomar cuidado com as palavras ao lado de Gina - Está tudo bem, eu que não estou cem por cento bem ainda. Porque eu fiquei doente, sabe?

- É, eu soube. Melhoras, então.

- Ta.

Novamente o silêncio. Tanto no carro quanto na linha.

- A gente se fala na escola, Harry.

- Ok.

- E talvez a gente possa sair um dia de novo. Tchau, se cuida.

Cho falou a última parte e desligou. A verdade era que eu não tinha vontade nenhuma de sair com ela novamente.

Eu fitei Gina e pela primeira vez em uma semana nossos olhares se cruzaram, mesmo que tenha sido muito rápido, coisa de um segundo.

Chegamos em casa e ela foi para o quarto dela, eu para o meu. Era assim que as coisas estavam sendo ultimamente: cada um em um cômodo. Só ficávamos os dois num mesmo lugar quando nossos pais também estavam presentes.

Eu tentei, ao longo daquele semana, agradar Gina ao máximo, mas ela parecia não se importar ou simplesmente ignorava meus gestos. Fui à locadora e peguei seus filmes favoritos, mas ela não os assistiu; comprei chocolates, que ela não comeu; comprei um livro que sabia que ela queria, mas Gina o atirou ao longo do corredor quando achou o embrulho em frente a porta do seu quarto, nem se dando ao trabalho de abrir o pacote e descobrir o que havia dentro; ainda comprei DVD's, CD's e até um LP para ela, que ignorou tudo. Gastei quase todo meu dinheiro e, na quinta, só havia me sobrado algumas libras. Voltei da educação física para casa a pé, passei numa floricultura e comprei rosas brancas, porque sabia que Gina detestava as vermelhas, pois "eram muito comuns". Era minha última tentativa e eu estava confiante, uma vez que não havia lhe dado flores ainda.

Cheguei em casa e estava tudo quieto. Subi, tomei banho e troquei de roupa. Quando estava limpo e descente, abri a porta do quarto dela. Não me dei ao trabalho de bater, porque sabia que Gina iria ignorar o gesto. Ela não estava ali. Fui achá-la na varanda, deitada numa rede e olhando o quintal, fazendo nada.

Eu tinha planejado tudo que iria dizer. Pigarreei para que ela soubesse que eu estava ali, com o coração na boca. Mas, como de costume, Gina me ignorou. Eu fui até ela, parando na sua frente.

- Gina, por favor, me desculpe. - minha voz saiu mais fraca e mais baixa do que planejei - Eu penso em você o tempo todo. O tempo todo, literalmente...

Ela me deu as costas, como se não estivesse ouvindo. Como ela podia ser tão má assim? Puxa, será que ela não tinha me ignorado o suficiente não? Eu sei que merecia pagar pelo que fiz, mas como ela podia fazer aquilo e partir ainda mais meu coração?

- Gina – dei a volta na rede, ficando novamente de frente para ela – eu sinto muito. Por favor...

- Foda-se suas desculpas.

Não foi nada agradável, mas pelo menos ela falou comigo. Já era um avanço. Até aquela tarde, ela não tinha falado comigo quando estávamos sozinhos.

- Eu comprei flores para você.

Ela se levantou e me encarou com raiva. Ela me olhou. Nos olhos.

- Você acha que eu vou me vender por um buquezinho vagabundo? Ou por seus presentinhos de merda? Vai se ferrar, Harry.

Eu segurei seu braço impedindo que ela se afastasse, o que tentou fazer.

- Por favor, Gina, eu não aguento mais...

- Por que não dá essas flores para Cho? Aposto que ela iria adorar. Me larga!

- Gina, eu...

- ME LARGA!

Soltei-a e ela entrou em casa pela porta que dava para o corredor. Como ela podia ser tão cruel e dura? Corri atrás dela e gritei com o coração na mão:

- Como você pode fazer isso? Será que já esqueceu tudo o que a gente viveu? Me desculpe!

Ela parou. Quando se virou, sua expressão era de choque e fúria.

- Como _eu_ posso fazer isso?! Vai se danar! Foi _você _que estragou tudo! Agora acabou!

Eu estava indignado e magoado. Até joguei as flores no chão.

- Como pode ser tão fácil pra você?! Como você pode ficar tão bem com tudo isso?! Você nem parece se importar com nossa separação, Gina!

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Certo, Harry. – estava calma de novo - Eu não me importo. Você pode pensar o que quiser, eu não ligo.

Gina me deu as costas e seguiu pelo corredor, chegando à sala. Quando a alcancei, ela já estava no meio das escadas. Eu estava cheio de raiva, medo e indignação.

- ÒTIMO! – gritei – Não me desculpe, me ignore, eu não vou mais me importar com você. Vou até sair de novo com Cho, porque _ela_ gosta de mim.

- Saia, não me importo.

- Vou sair mesmo!

- VÁ! E me deixe em paz, porra!

Ela chegou ao patamar e sumiu de vista. Eu estava pior do que antes.

Como as coisas podiam ter dado tão erradas?

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

No fim de semana eu iria visitar a Universidade de Essex com Rony e Hermione. Era a faculdade para onde eu queria ir, porque era perto de casa e, assim, eu poderia ver Gina diariamente. Mas agora que havíamos terminado – apesar de essa não ser uma boa palavra, pois nunca realmente começamos algo -, as possibilidades de escolha eram maiores. Mas Essex ainda era minha primeira opção, pois tinha um ótimo departamento de Sociologia, o curso que eu queria fazer.

Estava arrumando minhas coisas na sexta à noite - porque as visitas seriam no sábado e domingo, e resolvemos ficar em um hotel em vez de voltar para casa - quando vi Gina entrar no meu quarto e se enfiar no banheiro. Ela não estava usando meu banheiro, e sim o do corredor, então o que estava fazendo ali?

Ela entrou no quarto sem me cumprimentar ou me fitar, foi para o banheiro e saiu de lá com um estojo de maquiagem, que antes, eu sabia, estava guardado no pequeno armário sob o lavatório. Só quando ela saiu reparei em como estava vestida: usava uma meia calça preta e um vestido de mangas compridas azul e cinza. Estava arrumada. Ela iria sair?

Gina deixou a porta do seu quarto aberta quando entrou, e fui lá espiar. Ela estava sentada na penteadeira com um monte de coisas para maquiagem à sua frente. Usava o estojo que tinha acabado de pegar em meu banheiro e um pincel para dar um tom mais rosado às suas bochechas. Aonde ela iria que estava se arrumando toda? Gina raramente usava maquiagem.

- Onde você vai?

Como de costume, ela me ignorou.

- Onde você vai? – repeti. Ela me ignorou mais uma vez. Eu fiz a pergunta de novo. E de novo, de novo, de novo... Iria perguntar até que ela se irritasse e me respondesse. Acabou que deu certo, porque ela disse, em um tom irritado:

- Sair!

- Com quem? – ela não me respondeu - Com quem? Com quem? Com quem? Com...?

- Com Luna! Não que seja da sua conta.

Ela não iria sair com Luna. Não se arrumaria toda para sair com a amiga. Só podia ser com um garoto que ela iria se encontrar. A raiva tomou conta de mim. Tive vontade de agarrá-la e trancá-la bem trancada para que não saísse de casa. Mas não tinha aquele direito, não mais. O que não impediu de me aborrecer.

- Com quem, Gina?

- Sai do meu quarto – ela não me olhou, nunca me olhava.

- Diga a verdade.

Ela não disse nada. Juntou e arrumou a maquiagem, se levantou...

- Gina, não me irrite!

... e calçou as sapatilhas. Seu cabelo solto estava mais liso do que de costume. Ela estava linda. Pegou a bolsa preta e tentou passar por mim. Segurei seu braço com força.

- Me solta – ela mandou.

- Onde você vai?

- Me solta!

- FALA!

Enxerguei temor em seus olhos. Eu estava muito bravo, totalmente furioso. Vi o temor se transformar em desafio, e ela puxou o braço com força, mas não larguei.

- Me solta agora ou vou chamar o papai.

- Me fala a verdade. Onde você vai?

- Vou dizer a ele que estava me batendo.

- Com quem vai sair?!

- Com Luna!

- Mentira!

- Dane-se se não acredita.

- Com quem, Gina?

- Não é da sua conta com quem vou sair, me larga!

Ela me empurrou, e eu, mesmo podendo negar isso, a soltei. Gina saiu andando com pressa.

Eu estava muito zangado, com vontade de bater na pessoa com quem ela iria sair. Não acreditei que sairia com Luna nem por um segundo. Mas que direito eu tinha, agora, de cobrar algo? _Talvez_, dizia lá no fundo na minha mente, _ela realmente fosse encontrar Luna_. Poderia ligar para ela e perguntar se tinha marcado algo com Gina, mas o medo de descobrir que as duas não tinham combinado nada me impediu. Era melhor viver na dúvida.

Fui para a sala de estar do andar de cima, no fim daquele corredor, e me debrucei na sacada. Vi, depois de alguns minutos, Gina sair de casa e entrar no nosso carro. O automóvel logo sumiu de vista, e a dor deu uma pontada forte em meu peito.

Aposto que ela não iria gostar se eu saísse novamente com Cho. Talvez devesse fazer isso só para ver sua reação.

* * *

**Aos Leitores:**

Aí está, mais um capítulo. Sei que não ficou grande coisa, mas como o Harry está mal, o capítulo está mal. Enfim, aproveitem. Foi difícil escrevê-lo. Me senti fora do tom. Talvez porque Harry está tão perdido que ele mesmo está fora do tom.  
Agradeço as muitas e muitas reviews que recebi no último capítulo, obrigada!, e a todos que estão lendo. Continuem por aqui!

Beijos.

******- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

******Respostas às reviews:**

**ooo Lizaaa**: Nossa, mil perdões! A resposta da sua review ficou para trás no último capítulo. Milhões de desculpas, mas são tantos comentários que me perco. Me desculpe, realmente.  
Agradeço suas palavras. Espero que você continue lendo e comentando. Fico feliz que estar por aqui. Beijo!

**ooo Marcia B. S.**: A Gina passou por uma transformação, uma mudança. Ela ficou mais dura com essa coisa toda da Harry, apesar de que você está certa: tentar esquecer uma pessoa que está longe é uma coisa, mas alguém que mora com você é difícil. Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Oh, obrigada. Eu me superei? Bem, as circunstâncias ajudaram: toda a situação que se passou foi bem intensa. Mas não chore, não, não. Tem muita água para rolar ainda.  
O Harry está sendo um pouco egoísta, não? Acho que ele está tão mal que não está pensando muito na Gina nesse momento, só que precisa dela de volta.  
Como vc imaginou que seria as coisas entre eles? Porque você disse: "eu imagineei tudo, ate a primeira vez dos dois mais nao como vc fez".  
Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: Atualizei rápido na última vez, mas não tão rápido nessa. Demorou um mês, porque tive muito o que fazer. Foi bom que tenha "amado" o último capítulo, mas não chore.  
James e Lily são pais normais, então acho que a possibilidade de algo entre Harry e Gina nunca nem passou pela cabeça dos dois. Mas não vou dizer muito. Não posso revelar nada que possa comprometer - ou não - o futuro da fic. Beijo!

**ooo Loow-chan**: O capítulo anterior quase me fez chorar também. Foi bem intenso, né? Esse, nem tanto. E eu também torço por Harry e Gina, sempre! Em todas as fics.  
Obrigada pelas palavras. Beijo.

**ooo AluadaMax**: Ih, eu nunca fui grandes coisas com números e fórmulas também. Sempre preferi português e literatura à matemática e física. Não se desanime com seu zero, procure estudar para recuperar.  
"Uma coisa é você se separar de uma pessoa e morar separado dela, outra é morar junto com ela". É verdade, é complicado. Até o Harry disse mais ou menos isso nesse capítulo. As coisas não estão sendo fácies para ele e Gina. Beijo!

**ooo Oraculo**: Eu adoro seu nome aqui no site. Oraculo. Já te disse que gosto dele?  
Ai, eu detesto D/G. Talvez até lesse numa fic com um triângulo amoroso (andei pensando nisso, mas seria uma coisa bem liberal e moderna, o que pode não agradar a todos), mas acho perfeito mesmo é H/G. Mas gosto é gosto e não se discute.  
Se o capítulo passado eu consegui descrever tudo bem, sinto que fiz o contrário nesse. O Harry é sempre mais difícil de escrever, mas senti que ele teve dificuldades de expressar (porque sempre penso que é o Harry, ou a Gina, contando a história) seus sentimentos.  
Se você um dia se sentir mais à vontade com H/G, leia as minhas outras fics.  
Beijo!

**ooo RyRy Anne**: Ei, obrigada pelo "adorei"! Puxa, obrigada ainda mais por comentar. Gosto que comentem, mesmo que seja apenas um "Ei, posta aí". Então agradeço pelo seu comentário. E enfim postei o novo capítulo. Beijo.

**ooo Debora Souza**: Olá, Débora. Bom "ver" vc por aqui novamente.  
A Gina... Bem, vamos saber mais sobre como ela está no próximo capítulo, que é dela. O Harry está mesmo um caco. Deu para perceber isso nesse capítulo? Não sei se deu. O Harry estava bem repetitivo e perdido, não sei.  
Depeche Mode é bom mesmo, né? Foi uma amiga que me indicou e eu gostei, apesar do estranhamento inicial. Eu vi o clipe de "Wrong" e descobri que ta fazendo um sucessozinho. *sorriso *  
Beijo!

**ooo Mariana Rocha**: Que isso, não tem sido uma péssima leitora não. Falta de tempo é um problema coletivo. É algo com que eu também sofro.  
Obrigada pelas suas palavras tão bacanas sobre os últimos capítulos. Realmente agradeço. Fico feliz que as pessoas estejam gostando - e gosto de saber mesmo quando não estão gostando - do que estou fazendo por aqui. Beijo.

**ooo SallyRide**: Obrigada, rs. E eu acho que o Harry tem mais da Lily e a Gina mais do James, mas não necessariamente é assim. É algo para se pensar e analisar. Todos se são bem e se entendem nessa família no fim. Beijo!

**ooo Carol Potter e Monica Malfoy**: Puxa, valeu! Clima de amor proibido tem de sobra nessa história, rs. O conflito e dificuldade dos personagens são realmente coisas grandes e que guiam a história. Se não fosse por isso, a fic não teria trama. Beijo!

**ooo Pati Black**: Acho que ninguém mais viu o beijo dos dois. Não, realmente ninguém mais viu. Não é algo que eles vão se preocupar no futuro. Bem, eu acho que não.  
"Gina vai se relacionar com alguém (porque vai acontecer e pronto e não por vingança)?" Vou responder com uma pergunta. O que você acha?  
E o Harry está sentindo uma dor grande, mas não como a da Gina. Talvez, como a da Gina, ele nunca sinta. Ele é muito ciumento. Apesar dele ser mais controlado, quando se trata de ciúmes ele é mais intenso, violento do que a Gina. Beijo.

**ooo Vanessa RB.**: Eu também gostei do beijo deles. Esse beijo já estava planejado há séculos... Acho que antes mesmo de começar a fic eu já sabia como seria o primeiro beijo dos dois.  
"E só por curiosidade: a Gina anda de calcinha e sutiã pela casa msm, tipo, na frente dos pais e td?" Sim, porque eles são uma família e tal, sem melindres. Eles não se importam de andar de roupa íntima pela casa, apesar de que eu acho que H e G fazem isso muuuuuito mais do que James e Lily. Aliás, a Lily nunca faz isso. Ela tem classe (não que a Gina, Harry ou James não tenham). Beijo.

**ooo Jazz.C**: Ah, tanta gente chorou nesses últimos capítulos! Queria saber como é ver tudo isso de fora. Quanto ao beijo, eu achei bem romântico para o que poderia ter sido, apesar do Harry ter pegado a Gina totalmente de surpresa. Totalmente mesmo, rs. Beijo.

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: Nooossa, obrigada! Com tantos elogios eu vou ficar muito prepotente, rsrs. Eu também achei o último capítulo bom, realmente bom. Ele e o anterior. E aqui está mais uma atualização, mas não tão boa quanto as últimas. Beijo.

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É verdade: não dá para escolher quem se ama. Harry e Gina que o diga! Vc disse: "gostei muito do cap, apesar das coisas terem acontecido muito rápido , está 'detalhado' ". Como assim, detalhado? Não entendi muito bem os aspas, desculpe minha ignorância. Beijo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Eu te mandei uma MP porque sua review me deixou angustiada, rs, então a essa altura vc já está mais calma. Agradeço sua review e seus comentários constantes na fic. Fico feliz por sempre te ver por aqui, e não pare de ler! Beijo.

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Oi. Vc é nova por aqui ou só deixou poucas reviews? Porque às vezes é difícil lembrar de todo mundo, rs. Obrigada por comentar!  
Vc escreveu: "vc postou a melhor frase de fanfiction q eu li na minha vida". Eu fiquei curiosa, qual frase foi? Ah, e seu avatar... Excelente gosto! O Robert é um gato dos melhores. Beijo!

**ooo Kellysds**: Olá! "Apaixonados, culpados e privados, muito dificil". É sim, concordo, é tudo bem difícil. A situação dos dois é complicada, né? Bem, continue lendo para ver até onde H e G vão com essa separação. E obrigada pela review. Beijo!

**ooo Bia Soares**: Puxa, sua review me deixou feliz. Não só pelo fato de eu descobrir que a fic ainda atrái novos leitores, mas por você ter se surpreendido e gostado da trama. (Você disse que é nova com shipper H/G. De qual gosta?) Além disso, eu gostei da sua review. Você fez observações interessantes que chamaram minha atenção.  
Você falou que gosta de temas polêmicos. Eu também gosto deles, até em fics. Mas nesse universo nem sempre é fácil encontrar uma história diferente, que foge do convencional. O que é uma pena.  
"Preciso ser sincera quando eu digo que eles são, sinceramente, um dos casais que eu acho que mais dariam certo, em outra situação". Creio que você foi a primeira pessoa que fez essa observação e esse é um dos pontos por trás da fic. Eu queria uma história de um amor perfeito, lindo, daqueles invejados e sonhados por todos. E assim seria se Harry e Gina não fosse irmãos. Se fossem vizinhos, primos, colegas de escola, o amor deles seria utópico, idílico.  
Não penso que você está me acusando ou ofendente em qualquer momento, não, muito pelo contrário. Fico muito feliz em saber sua opinião e ouvir o que tem a me dizer.  
Eu agradeço realmente pela sua review adorável e pelas palavras tão doces e gentis. Fico satisfeita em te ter como leitora. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! Abraço.

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Ei! Bem, bem, não precisa justificar suas reviews, está tudo bem. Mesmo se elas fossem curtinhas eu iria gostar, apesar de que gosto muito das análises tão boas que você faz dos capítulos e das situações retratadas neles.  
A sala que Harry e Gina estavam se beijando fica no segundo andar, à esquerda do patamar. É complicado, mas eu tenho em mente toda a casa deles, o que os leitores não têm. Às vezes isso fica complicado. E não, ninguém viu o beijo deles no jardim, pois mesmo que tenha visto era noite e estava escuro, não dava para saber que se tratava de Harry e Gina.  
"Esta pausa no relacionamento é fundamental, na minha singela opinião, para que os dois ponham a cabeça no lugar e avaliem exatamente o que querem de suas vidas". Sim, sim, é verdade. É hora dos dois pensarem e chegarem a algumas conclusões. A Gina, que era bem pouco prática, vai abrir os olhos e ter a percepção total de toda a situação.  
Sobre toda a coisa Harry e Cho, bem, a G confiava no Harry. Confiava muito nele, e ele deu um escorregão. Não que as coisas estejam sendo fáceis para H. Ele realmente gosta da G, mas às vezes tudo é bem difícil para ele.  
Beijo, Pedro!

**ooo danda jabur**: Puxa, eu acho que foi difícil para o Harry ficar com a Cho sim, ele teve dificuldades nisso. Ele não queria, realmente não queria, mas chegou num ponto... Bem, aconteceu. Ele poderia ter evitado, é claro, mas estava tão carente que não conseguiu.  
O Harry é possesivo e violento, vc está certa. Quando se trata da Gina, ele pode virar uma fera. Mas ela também é ciumenta, mas menos do que ele. H nunca deixaria ela beijar alguém de boa vontade, o que G fez. Entretanto, ele nunca bateria nela, nunca mesmo. Certamente ele não é desse tipo.  
A Cho é uma garota adorável. Não vou dizer muito para não estragar o futuro da história. Sobre o beijo, o Harry beijou a Gina e pegou-a totalmente de surpresa. Ela não espera por aquilo, mas funcionou pois a desarmou no meio da briga.  
Assim como as do Pedro, eu gosto das suas reviews - não se sinta humilhada. Eu gosto das reviews mesmo quando elas são curtas, óbvias, bobas... Não que as suas sejam assim, rs. O importante é as pessoas comentarem, mesmo que seja "Posta mais", pois os comentários são a única forma de saber que alguém lê. E se ninguém lê, não há porque escrever, como eu já disse antes. Suas reviews são leves, com um toque de humor, e gosto disso.  
Quando e se alguém vai descobrir o "relacionamento" dos dois, é esperar para ver. Não vou dizer nada sobre o assunto. E Gina é mesmo filha do James, rs. Beijo.

**ooo Shimbo Walker**: Olá! Olha, um leitor novo. Consegui alguns novos leitores no último capítulo, o que é bem legal.  
Eu agradeço sinceramente suas palavras tão generosas. Puxa, obrigada mesmo! A melhor fic que vc já leu? Rs. Valeu. Eu gosto muito de E4P também e acho que isso ajuda a escrever. Talvez por isso as pessoas gostem da fic.  
Ah, tem muitas fics aqui no site sobre incesto, eu dei uma pesquisada. Mas é coisas como Gina e Rony, Gina e Gui, Gina e Carlinhos... E sempre fics curtas, muitas oneshoot, só com sexo e o fim da história. Mas acho que H e G irmãos não tem em outra fic - tem a "Maninho", mas nela eles não são irmãos de sangue, mas apenas de criação.  
Vc falou dos personagens, do Harry mais calado, e talvez vc tenha sentido - como eu certamente senti - uma mudança de tom dele nesse capítulo. Vc sentiu isso ou é apenas impressão minha? Porque eu acho que ele está tão louco pela G que se perdeu dele mesmo. Esse capítulo foi muito difícil de começar. Foi difícil descrever como ele se sentiu aqui.  
Eu nunca fui na Inglaterra - ainda -, mas fiz uma pesquisa sobre cidades, distritos, faculdades e tudo isso para escrever essa fic. Eu sempre faço pesquisas, acho importante. Por exemplo, no caso do James: eu aprendi um pouco sobre coquetéis, porque ele tem essa habilidade como barman. Foi algo que eu tive de pesquisar, para descobrir nome de drinks e até com o que se faz.  
Eu amei Capitu e é uma pena não a lançarem em DVD (até agora, pelo menos), porque eu queria realmente comprar e rever milhões de vezes. E sim, eu li "O Grande Gatsby" e adorei. Vc leu? É realmente muito bom.  
Sobre os errinhos, bem, eu reviso tudo, mas tem coisa que sempre fica para trás. É uma pena. Para minha próxima fic eu arranjei um beta muito inteligente e extretamente competente, e creio que ela estará ortograficamente impecável.  
Às vezes G sai do "querer e querer não querer" para o "querer e não poder ter", e Harry do "querer e não poder ter" ao "querer e querer não querer". Os sentimentos e sensações deles se confundem. É um conflito constante.  
E sobre os capítulos do Harry, beeem, eu já disse que eles são mais difíceis de escrever, isso porque Harry é um homem e eu sou uma garota. Mas eu resolvi essa situação com um pensamento: Harry e Gina são como uma só pessoa em dois corpos diferentes. H é muito sensível e diferente de qualquer garoto. Com isso, tendo fazer meu melhor com o H, e infelizmente sei que nem tudo dá certo. Quem sabe vc não me dá uma dicas sobre como ser garoto? Rs.  
Eu tenho 19 anos, hauhau. Não cheguei aos vinte ainda, graças a Deus! E eu não entrei no MSN desde a sua review (pasme!), por isso não te adicionei, mas vou.  
Beijo.

**ooo Julia Maia**: Puxa, Julia, obrigada! É bom saber que as pessoas apreciam o que faço, porque realmente gosto de escrever. A gente conversou pelo orkut, né? Eu te passei meu e-mail, mas vc não me mandou sua fic. Estou esperando com curiosidade. Vai mandá-la? Espero que sim. Beijo!

**ooo Carol Good God**: Uau, enfim cheguei a sua review. A mais recente de todas, mandada há dois dias. Se vc não me escrevesse essa review, eu provavelmente não estaria postando esse capítulo agora. Pq qnd eu li seu comentário, pensei: "Puxa, ela e os outros leitores merecem logo uma atualização". E mesmo com tantas coisas para fazer, comecei a escrever.  
Vc não precisa escrever comentários enormes, fico satisfeita com um "Posta aí" - mas realmente não me importo se quiser escrever mais, rs. E realmente os dois últimos capítulos foram bem intensos, aconteceu muita coisa... Foram os que mais gostei.  
Como vc estava com dó da Gina, o que acha agora, com esse capítulo do Harry? Ele não pensou muito nela, não é?  
"Tenho que admitir, passo aqui todos os dias só pra ver se tem atualização". Bem, dessa vez tem uma atualização. A próxima só em julho, nas minhas férias.  
Vc disse que imaginou "milhões de hipóteses" sobre o futuro da fic e me deixou curiosa. O que vc pensou que iria acontecer? Fico por aqui. Beijo.


	10. Gina V

**Gina**

Por duas semanas, tudo o que senti por Harry foi mágoa e raiva. Foi fácil ignorá-lo, porque eu não tinha a menor vontade de olhar pra ele, conversar com ele ou vê-lo e porque toda vez que eu o olhava, a cena dele e de Cho se agarrando invadia minha mente.

O vi ficar mal, e devo admitir que isso me deu certo prazer. Mas o prazer pela dor dele logo passou e só fiquei com minha mágoa e raiva. Até a idéia de sair com alguém só por vingança desapareceu.

Não que eu não tivesse saído com alguém. Eu saí, mas saí porque quis, para ver como seria. Saí com Dino Thomas e quase saí com Miguel Corner, mas nada aconteceu. Quer dizer, muita coisa aconteceu, mas a gente não se beijou nem nada, eu não quis.

Primeiro foi o Miguel. Ele sempre foi _muito_ amigável comigo na escola, e eu sabia que ele estava de olho em mim. As indiretas dele eram bem diretas. Então um dia, naquela primeira semana depois da minha briga com Harry, eu estava indo para a educação física e o ele foi atrás de mim. Nós paramos para conversar nas arquibancadas e estava tudo bem, eu sabia o que estava para acontecer. Só que quanto mais a gente conversava, mais eu percebia que ele não estava interessado em _mim_ – estava interessado não em quem eu era, mas interessado em transar comigo, ou pelo menos dar uns amassos. Então eu fui para a aula e dei uma cortada nele. Fim do episódio com o Miguel.

Depois veio o Dino. Ele é o cara mais engraçado e realmente gentil. Ele estava interessado mesmo em mim. Então eu resolvi aceitar o convite dele para fazermos algo, e acabou que fomos ao cinema. Menti para o Harry que sairia com Luna, porque ele encheu meu saco e me enfureceu. Ele achava que era meu dono, que podia mandar em mim. Ha!

O fato é que Dino e eu fomos ao cinema. Ele foi adorável, fez questão de pagar os ingressos e comprar a pipoca, mas...

Bem, cinema é lugar de ver filme. Eu _detesto_ aquelas pessoas que vão ao cinema em grupo e ficam conversando e atrapalhando os outros, ou aqueles casais que ficam se agarrando durante o filme. É tão difícil parar por 2 horas para assistir um maldito filme?!

Enquanto eu tentava prestar atenção no filme, Dino ficava esporadicamente fazendo perguntas, tentando iniciar uma conversa. Quando ele viu que eu não estava mesmo a fim de falar, começou a se aproximar de mim _demais_. E o filme estava tão interessante...

Eu olhei para Dino e pensei: "Algo está errado". Eu queria que ele sossegasse e assistisse ao filme, que prestasse atenção para discutirmos as cenas, os atores, o roteiro, a direção, os melhores ângulos e todo o resto depois, que ele não ficasse tentando me beijar, que entendesse que detesto casais que vão ao cinema achando que o lugar é um motel. Queria que ele agisse como Harry.

Então vi que estava tudo errado. O problema não era Dino, era eu. A gente não combinava, não tinha jeito. Lhe entreguei a pipoca, saí do cinema e o deixei ali. Nem disse que iria embora, só falei "Com licença" e parti.

Eu ligue para ele mais tarde para me desculpar. Desconfio que Dino me achou meio estranha, mas disse que estava tudo bem. Tive certeza que ele nunca mais me convidaria para sair de novo.

Na cama, na manhã seguinte, relembrei o episódio com Dino e percebi que, depois de quase quinze dias, estava começando a sentir falta de Harry, meu "encontro" me permitiu enxergar isso. A raiva e mágoa ainda estavam ali, mas tinham murchado repentinamente, diminuindo de tamanho e intensidade.

E apesar de sentir falta das coisas que fazíamos como irmãos, não sabia muito bem como me sentia sobre o estranho relacionamento que tive antes com Harry. Porque quando tudo acabou, pude enxergar como as coisas pareciam torpes e bizarras e me senti aliviada por tudo terminar. Antes a culpa me consumia, mas agora havia o alívio dessa culpa. Deus sabe como me arrependi de todas aquelas coisas, dois beijos e toques e tudo mais. Deus sabe como lamentei por meus pais.

Todavia, logo percebi que também sentia falta de dormirmos abraçados, juntos e quentinhos, das mãos dele no meu cabelo e em mim e, que Deus me perdoasse, tinha curiosidade para saber se beijá-lo agora seria igual a antes. E curiosidade também para descobrir como seria fazer _muito_ mais do que beijar.

Eu sabia que todos aqueles pensamentos eram errados, confusos e contraditórios. Eu sentia falta dele, mas não sabia se estava pronta para perdoá-lo. Pensei muito em toda a coisa que aconteceu com a Cho e não havia como desculpar Harry, o máximo que eu poderia fazer era deixar isso no passado. Uma parte de mim o entendia, e outra, não. A cada momento uma falava mais alto do que a outra.

A cena dos dois juntos também era muito nítida na minha mente. Eu percebi que minha maior raiva não era ele ter me traído daquele jeito, era ele ter permitido uma garota fazer com ele algo que eu nunca tinha feito. Eu devia ser a primeira em tudo, ao mesmo tempo em que não devia, porque era errado...

Eu queria e não queria ficar bem com Harry. Queria meu irmão de volta, mas não sabia se queria meu "amante" de volta, porque isso significava uma vida de culpa... Mas eu conseguiria ficar sem Harry para sempre, como eu disse? Depois de duas semanas minha resolução não parecia ser assim tão certa. Eu sentia falta dele. De alguma forma eu sentia falta de Harry.

Ainda na cama, naquele sábado, eu me virei e olhei o relógio, era tarde. Provavelmente mamãe e papai ainda estavam dormindo, e Harry já devia ter partido. Ele iria visitar a Universidade de Essex com Rony e Hermione naquele fim de semana. Pelo menos eu teria tempo para pensar.

Ele, Cho, eu... O que éramos nós três, algum tipo de triângulo? Será que ele iria mesmo sair com ela novamente, como eu havia dito para fazer? Eu queira que ele saísse. Queria porque poderia ver como seria, o que ele iria fazer, como iria agir... Queria testá-lo. Se eu o perdoasse, o que ele faria com Cho? A beijaria, tocaria...?

Alguma coisa havia mudado. Eu não tinha o mesmo sentimento de posse sobre Harry como antes. Ele não era meu, nunca seria. Ninguém é de ninguém. As pessoas ficam com alguém, e isso é tudo. Isso era o máximo que eu poderia ter dele.

Talvez a gente devesse ficar juntos e também ficar com outras pessoas. Era a única forma daquilo funcionar, além de servir como uma forma de esconder as coisas entre nós. A idéia que eu tinha antes que Harry permaneceria eternamente virgem e angélico por mim era _ridícula_. É claro que ele iria querer alguém. E eu iria querer alguém, por curiosidade, vontade ou desejo. Só não seria por vingança, para confrontar ou jogar na cara de Harry.

Eu não me importaria se ele saísse com Cho ou outra garota. De verdade, não me importaria. Desde que ele não fizesse algo que nunca tinha feito comigo antes, o que era um problema, porque eu não sabia se estava disposta a fazer alguma coisa com Harry. Vontade eu até tinha, mas coragem...

Lembrar do cabelo sempre bagunçado dele; daquele rosto perfeito, anguloso; do nariz, que era seu charme; do seu peito sem pêlos; das suas coxas; seus braços... Tudo isso me enchia de uma coragem excitante, porque Harry era _tão_ lindo! Mas ao mesmo tempo... Era errado. Oh, que castigo Deus havia me dado naquela vida! Desejar tanto e não poder ter, querer e não querer.

Será que algum dia eu sentiria tanta atração por outro homem? Havia dezenas de caras bonitos por aí, mas algum despertaria o que Harry despertava em mim? Eu queria saber, por isso estava tão disposta a me envolver com alguém. Se alguém me interessasse, o mínimo que fosse, eu me jogaria de cabeça. Só precisava estar _realmente_ interessada nessa pessoa. E será que eu me sentiria assim? Todos os outros homens pareciam sem graça perto de Harry.

Eu não achava que ele era tão criterioso quanto eu. Quer dizer, ele beijou... Se agarrou com a Cho. Ele devia achá-la tão interessante quanto eu. Ou talvez só não aguentasse mais aquela castidade toda comigo... Será que Harry achava que aquilo era fácil para mim? Porque não era. Certos pensamentos me atormentavam. Eu queria tocá-lo como Cho fez, beijá-lo, sentir as mãos dele no meu corpo, sentir ele dentro de mim; me perguntava qual seria a sensação dele tocando os meus seios...

Meu Deus, que indecência! Será que eu já estava em estado grave de pecado? Porque meus pensamentos não eram nada castos, muito pelo contrário!

Que Deus me perdoasse, mas Harry era um tormento, um pesadelo.

E será que eu estava pronta para desculpá-lo?

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Decidi sair naquele sábado à noite porque era melhor eu me distrair do que ficar em casa questionando sobre Harry, sobre perdoá-lo, sobre certo e errado, sobre meus pais... Sobre tudo.

Luna iria sair com o namorado, Hermione havia isso à Essex também. Papai e mamãe eram minhas únicas opções de companhia.

Quando entrei no quarto deles, papai estava cochilando na cama e mamãe estava no closet, mexendo e remexendo nas coisas. Diversas caixas, peças de roupas e sapatos estavam espalhados pelo chão.

- Oi – disse mamãe. – O que está fazendo?

- Ei, meu bem. Estou arrumando isso aqui – me olhou de cima a baixo. - Vai sair? Está toda arrumada.

- Eu vou ao cinema ver um filme.

- Sozinha? Ou com o Dino Thomas de novo?

- Dino Thomas? – papai perguntou do quarto – Quem é Dino Thomas?

- Eu pensei que ele estivesse dormindo – falei para mamãe sobre papai, que apareceu ali.

- Quem é Dino Thomas? – ele repetiu. Seu cenho estava franzido.

- Um amigo, pai – abri uma das caixas no chão e ela estava cheia de cartas.

- Um amigo?

- É, um amigo – abri outra caixa, com documentos; e outra, com fotos soltas; e outra...

- Um amigo do tipo que se beija e se agarra?

- Pai! – quase gritei em meio a um riso – Não vou discutir isso com você.

- Por quê? Eu sou seu pai!

- Exatamente, você é meu pai! – outra caixa, essa cheia de roupas de bebês.

- Deixa ela em paz, James – mamãe pediu.

Papai resmungou qualquer coisa, mas eu não ouvi o quê. Estava muito distraída com o que tinha em mãos: um álbum de fotos. Havia várias fotos de mamãe e papai bem jovens, com seus vinte e poucos anos e no início do casamento...

Meu pai tomou o álbum das minhas mãos.

- Ouviu, Gina?

- Ouvi – garanti, apesar de não ter ouvido nada. Peguei o álbum da mão dele e o guardei de volta na caixa, que estava cheia de outros álbuns. Saí dali com a caixa, que estava bem pesada, e me sentei na cama dos meus pais para ver as fotos. Havia dezenas, todas bem organizadas em ordem cronológica nos álbuns.

Mamãe saiu do closet e se juntou a mim cerca de meia hora depois. Papai estava deitado novamente na cama, folheando um dos álbuns.

- O que você está vendo? – minha mãe perguntou olhando por cima dos meus ombros.

- É um álbum do casamento de vocês.

- Eu estava tão nova...

- Você ainda está nova, mamãe. E mais magra do que antes.

- Você acha? – ela ficou contente.

- Tenho certeza – disse com sinceridade.

- Você fica mais bonita com os anos, Lily – papai comentou.

Mamãe sorriu e se inclinou para ele, beijando-o. Eles eram tão felizes.

- E você, o que está vendo? – ouvi mamãe perguntar ao papai.

- Umas fotos dos nossos filhos.

- Tão lindos! Olha só, Gina – mamãe me chamou.

Virei e os vi deitados de bruços na cama, vendo o álbum. Me joguei entre os dois.

- Olha – mamãe apontou uma foto onde estava eu e Harry bem pequenos, papai e ela, com uma barriga enorme de grávida -, eu estava de sete meses. Uma pena eu ter perdido esse bebê...

- Qual foi esse? – papai perguntou.

- O menino.

Antes de engravidar de Harry, mamãe perdeu um filho. Depois que nasci, ela perdeu mais dos bebês, um menino, que nasceu prematuro e morreu, e uma menina, e então não conseguiu mais engravidar. Era para os meus pais terem cinco filhos.

- Se chamaria Jeremiah – mamãe disse meio melancólica. – Eu queria tanto ter uma família grande!

Papai segurou sua mão.

- Nós temos uma família ótima, Lily.

Coitado. Vivia uma grande ilusão.

- Eu sei – mamãe continuou virando páginas.

- Olha isso – papai falou em determinado momento -, o Harry e a Gina não têm praticamente nenhuma foto sozinhos. Estavam sempre juntos.

- Eles não se desgrudavam - mamãe disse.

Me senti um pouco desconfortável. Meus pais já haviam dito milhares de vezes que eu e Harry éramos muito próximos desde pequenos. Será que era por isso que hoje a gente se amava mais do que devia? Ou a gente de amava mais do que devia desde pequenos, mas não entendíamos ainda?

- Olha essa foto – mamãe apontou uma foto em que eu e Harry, com uns seis e sete anos aproximadamente, estávamos sentados dentro do guarda-roupa dele, rindo. – Vocês sumiram e a gente foi achar os dois brincando dentro do armário. Lembra, James?

- Lembro.

Eu também lembrava. Vagamente, mas lembrava.

- Bem – eu fechei o álbum -, chega de lembranças. Eu vou sair, alguém quer ir comigo?

- Não vai sair não – mamãe me abraçou forte, e papai também; fiquei presa no abraço dos dois -, fica aqui com a gente.

- Eu quero ir ao cinema – falei sorrindo -, me soltem!

- Não! – os dois disseram rindo.

Me prenderam por mais alguns minutos ainda, mas enfim me deixaram sair. Como ninguém quis me acompanhar, resolvi ir sozinha ao cinema.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Papai me deixou em frente ao cinema, porque meu carro estava com Harry – na verdade, era meu carro e dele. Vi o filme que comecei a assistir no dia anterior com Dino. Era bom. Antes das dez da noite eu já tinha saído do cinema. Não queria ir para casa ainda.

Aonde ir?

Andei sem rumo. Quando dei por mim estava na frente do Caldeirão Furado, o _pub_ que sempre íamos, eu e meus amigos. Como era pouco mais de dez horas, estava vazio. Sentei numa mesa escondida e pedi uma coca.

No meu celular havia várias mensagens que Harry tinha me mandado naquele sábado e eu não tinha lido. Comecei a lê-las:

Mensagem 1: _passei no seu quarto pra me despedir d vc, mas vc estava dormindo. chegou tarde do seu "encontro c/ a Luna" ontem? dormi cedo, nem t vi chegar. vc acaba cmg, gina._

Mensagem 2: _comprei milhões d coisas pra vc. pq ñ me desculpou?_

Mensagem 3: _vou agarrar a 1ª garota q eu ver... sem ser a mione, é claro. vc vai ver._

Mensagem 4: _ok, eu ñ vou agarrar ning. _

Mensagem 5: _mas vc nem c importa, ñ é?_

Mensagem 6: _desculpe. desculpe. desculpe. desculpe._

- Sua bebida – o garçom trouxe o refrigerante.

- Obrigada – tomei um gole da coca e continuei a ler as mensagens.

Mensagem 7: _rony ta dirigindo, mione ta no banco do carona. eu to aqui jogado no banco de trás do nosso carro, sem fazer nd._

Mensagem 8: _vc lembra qnd nós fomos no nosso cinema em Basildon e ficamos nos beijando no banco de trás do carro? (apaga essa sms depois d ler, é coprometedora)_

Mensagem 9: _ñ vou escrever mais, vc ñ responde._

Mensagem 10: _será q ao menos vc ta lendo as sms's?_

Mensagem 11: _eu sinto muito, G, sinto MUUUUUUUUITO!!!!_

Mensagem 12: _to fingindo q to dormindo aqui atrás p/ Rn e Hrm ñ me verem chorar. eu sinto a sua falta._

Mensagem 13: _a universidade é legal, ta td ok, avisa pra mãe a pro pai. vms almoçar agora. queria q estivesse aqui, ia gostar._

- Uau - bebi mais do meu refrigerante. 13 mensagens das dez da manhã a uma da tarde.

Mensagem 14:_ eu sinto tanta raiva d vc por ñ me desculpar, mas entendo. é td culpa minha. sinto mt. talvez vc esteja certa, talvez td deva terminar. é horrível, mas me sinto aliviado pq ñ tem culpa o tempo td, sabe? eu sei q sabe. é bom viver sem culpa, agora percebo. longe de vc consigo pensar direito._

Mensagem 15: _apesar do q disse na msg anterior, sinto saudades d antes._

Mensagem 16: _vms conhecer a universidade melhor agora. vou tirar fotos e t mandar, mostra pra lily e james. bjs._

Harry de fato havia mandado algumas fotos. A Universidade de Essex parecia ótima, um lugar excitante e estimulante de se estudar.

Mensagem 17: _alguém em 1 dos alojamentos ta cantando e tocando johnny cash. passei embaixo d 1 janela e ouvi. a gente adora cash, né?_

Mensagem 18: _i'm gonna miss you so, goodbye, little darlin', goodbye… i love you, love you until the day i die…_

Mensagem 19: _ñ vou escrever +, provavelmente vc ta delentando tds as sms's_.

Mensagem 20: _liguei pra casa e a mãe disse q vc ta vendo tv com o pai. _

Mensagem 21: _por favor, me responde só uma msg, pf, pf, pf, pf!_

Mensagem 22: _eu ñ devia ter vindo a essex. ficar longe d ksa (e d vc) é bom e ruim._

Mensagem 23: _mas c eu tivesse ficado em ksa ñ ia adiantar nd. vc ñ fla cmg, ñ olha pra mim, me ignora totalmente. eu mereço, eu sei._

Mensagem 24: _pf, me responde! c eu morrer esse fds vc vai c arrepender pelo resto da vida por ñ me responder nenhuma msg._

Mensagem 25:_ to no hotel, sozinho no meu quarto. rony e mione saíram pra explorar a cidade e namorar, os deixei em paz e emprestei o carro. queria q vc estivesse aqui cmg._

Mensagem 26: _entendo vc totalmente. ñ mereço o perdão._

Mensagem 27: _por favooooooooorr, me desculpe!!! amo vc, amo vc, amo vc._

Mensagem 28: _tem várias fotos suas aqui no meu cel, q a gente tirou. vc é tão bonita!!!_

Mensagem 29: _vc ñ vai me responder msm, né?_

Mensagem 30: _eu vou sair com a cho de novo, ok?_

Mensagem 31: _pf, responde! diga um oi apenas!!_

Mensagem 32: _ñ aguento mais chorar por vc. ñ aguento._

Mensagem 33: _eu t amo. meu coração ta despedaçado. imploro seu perdão._

Mensagem 34: _ONDE VC TA?! liguei pra casa e o james disse q vc saiu sozinha. ta sozinha MSM?_

Mensagem 35: _fla a verdade, vc saiu msm com a luna ontem?_

Mensagem 36: _to tentando dormir, mas ñ consigo, vc me tira o sono._

Mensagem 37: _eu quero beijar vc d novo. quero tocar vc, quero vc totalmente pelada embaixo de mim._

Mensagem 38: _desculpe, desculpe, desculpe pela sms anterior! delete-a, pf (mas é verdade, quero fazer td aquilo)._

Mensagem 39: _t mandei 39 sms's hj. 39! e vc ñ me respondeu nenhuma. ñ vou escrever mais, agora é sério._

Mensagem 40: _G, me desculpe, por favor. eu faço qq coisa. vms pelo menos ser amigos, não precisa ser como antes. _

Mensagem 41: _agora ñ vou escrever + msm, prometo_.

Mensagem 42: _acabei d fazer algo q ñ me orgulho pensando em vc de forma indecente... nem preciso dizer oq, né?_

Mensagem 43: _ñ devia ter mandado a msg anterior. foi mau._ _foi péssimo._

Mensagem 44: _onde vc ta q ñ chegou em casa ainda? são 10 da noite!!!_

Mensagem 45: _pode falar a verdade. vc saiu com o miguel corner?_

Mensagem 46: _G, presta atenção. por favor, POR FAVOR, eu imploro: não dorme com ele. pf! pf!_

Mensagem 47: _vc ñ transaria com alguém pra se vingar de mim, transaria? pf, me responde SÓ ESSA SMS!!!!!_

Mensagem 48:_ liguei pra luna e ela disse q vc ñ ta saindo com o miguel. é verdade ou ela é só sua cúmplice?_

Mensagem 49: _vc faz oq quiser! FODA-SE! _

Mensagem 50: _eu sinto mt sua falta, sabe? sinto falta das coisas pqns. sinto falta d só conversar com vc, d ficar do seu lado, num silêncio bom. d dormir sentindo seu cheiro, d ver vc dormindo toda encolhida nos meus braços. da forma como se agarra a mim, da forma como prende o cabelo, torcendo-o nas mãos, dos seus all stars surrados, do seu andar, d como respira sôfrega qnd eu bjo seu corpo, de como dança rock... sinto falta d vc toda. dos seus gemidos contidos. eu gosto MT d vc. gosto das suas meias coloridas, super chamativas, das minhas camisas em vc, de como aquela xadrex fica bem no seu corpo, larga e linda. gosto da forma como se veste. vc tem estilo, vc é inteligente, tem bom gosto. gosto dos presentes q me dá, da forma tímida e ousada que me toca, do seu abraço. gosto da forma como vc desfila nua na minha frente sem vergonha, gosto qnd vc me provoca, gosto do seu corpo, adoro seus seios (pena q ñ posso tocá-los), gosto d como vc me entende e me deixa sozinho qnd fico super excitado. gosto msm daquele roupão indecente do peter pan q vc usa. nesse momento gosto até dos seus defeitos, q ñ são poucos. desculpe. acho q nunca vou t deixar em paz._

Estava na minha segunda coca-cola quando acabei de ler as mensagens do Harry. Foi inevitável sorrir ou me zangar em alguns momentos, mas principalmente sorrir.

Chamei o garçom e pedi a conta. Limpei minha caixa de entrada enquanto esperava. Assim que as 50 mensagens de texto foram apagadas, mais começaram a chegar.

- Meu Deus!

Havia apenas mais 3 mensagens, que não li. Paguei a conta e já ia saindo do _pub_ quando vi Draco em uma mesa, sentado com um grupo de pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto. Ele não me viu, e eu não fui cumprimentá-lo.

Lá fora, liguei para papai ir me buscar. Aproveitei enquanto ele não chegava para ler as novas mensagens do Harry:

_pensei mt. qnd voltar pra casa, vou respeitar sua distância. é seu direito ñ querer me ver, eu entendo. qnd eu for pra faculdade vai ficar td mais fácil._

_é estranho, nunca pensei q as coisas terminariam assim. agora vou parar d escrever msm._

_essa é a última: tenho ctz q rony e hrm estão se agarrando no quarto ao lado. eca! boa noite._

Depois dessa, enviada a cerca de quinze minutos, ele não escreveu mais. Por que será que Harry não tinha me ligado? Provavelmente porque sabia que eu não o atenderia, mas podia ter deixado mensagens de voz na minha caixa postal. Talvez tivesse pensado que eu não queria ouvir a voz dele. É, devia ter sido isso.

Todas aquelas mensagens... _Ah, Harry_!

Será que eu estava pronta para desculpá-lo? Para pelo menos para voltar a ter Harry ao meu lado como irmão? Eu não sabia. Havia tantas coisas que eu não sabia.

Olhei o celular nas minhas mãos, avaliando...

Apertei alguns botões e escrevi a seguinte mensagem: _pq vc ñ me ligou?_

Enviava ou não? Enviava ou não?! Apertava ou não o botão?

Apertei. _Mensagem enviada_, apareceu na tela do aparelho.

Havia um carro chegando, mas não, não era o papai. Continuei encostada à parede de fora do _pub_, esperando-o...

O celular tocou. Não demorou nada. Era Harry.

Atendi, mas não disse nada. Não sabia o que falar e nem se queria falar. Mil pensamentos, lembranças diversas, passaram na minha mente em _flashs_.

- Oi – a voz dele, do outro lado da linha, estava insegura e tímida. Eu podia ouvir o barulho da tevê ao fundo e podia adivinhar que o coração de Harry estava batendo forte.

- Oi.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Gostaram? O Harry está melhorando, enfim. Achei que as mensagens dele foram divertidíssimas, e vocês? Não era algo que estava planejado. E a Gina está começando a ficar balançada. Foi muito cedo? Será que ela vai desculpá-lo agora? Ai, a fic está tão emocionante (eu acho, pelo menos)!  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e em dobro a quem está comentando. Comentários estimulam a escrever. Obrigada, gente!

Beijos.

**********- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Respostas às reviews:**

**  
ooo duda . max**: viu, a gina não é tão dura assim. ela começou a balançar já nesse capítulo. e será que o harry vai sair de novo com a cho? o que vai acontecer? é continuar lendo para descobrir. beijo!

**ooo Oraculo**: é, harry está passando por um mau momento. será que a gina enfim vai perdoá-lo? o que acha? bjo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: é, harry foi mt egoísta. gina sofreu, sofre ainda. ela está confusa. harry está melhorando seu ânimo. sobre o casal dar certo: é claro que eu não vou falar nada, haha! bjão.

**ooo Pati Black**: obrigada! e, viu, nesse cap deu para esclarecer um pouco sua pergunta sobre ela se relacionar com alguém, não? vontade ela tem, mas será que vai aparecer um carinha por aí? não sei, não sei. vms ver. bjo!

**ooo Carol Good God**: harry está mal, gina está confusa... será que eles se acertam agora? o fato é que nenhum dos dois está totalmente bem. e não, lily e james não desconfiam de nada. a gina está começando a amolecer, mas não sei se é dessa vez que eles ficam bem... é melhor parar por aqui e não dizer mais. obrigada pelas reviews, por estar cobrando um novo cap sempre e me estimulando a escrever, rs. bjo!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: obrigada por voltar aqui! adoro novos leitores no meio da fic, é estimulante. beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: é, harry estava um caco, mas está melhorzinho. está melhorando, mas ficando novamente obcecado, rs. e fica tql, não vou abandonar a fic. beijo!

**ooo Shimbo Walker**: oi! nesse cap, com as mensagens, harry é um "exemplar de homem"? e não, não li mais nada do fitzgerald (não sei se já tinha te respondido isso). e como estão os conflitos internos agora? gostaria de saber sua opinião. beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: oh, obrigada pelas palavras, rs. a gina mudou um pouco no meio tempo do cap do harry, creio. ela teve mt o que pensar, mas ainda está confusa. espero q vc tenha gostado desse novo cap. beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: harry estava destruído, mas está melhorando. a gina está amolecendo... foi rápido demais? draco? vai demorar um pouquinho, mas vai ter mais dele sim. bjão!

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: ahh, os dois são estão realmente bem, mas o H está melhorando e a G está começando a amolecer. o harry foi mt divertido com as mensagens, não? eu gostei bastente. beijo!

**ooo Marcia B. S.**: a gina conseguiu "manter a cabeça firma", mas será que isso vai se manter por muito tempo? não sei, não sei... beijo!

**ooo jaqueline . sign**: é, o harry estava mesmo como uma "criança totalmente perdida", mas está melhorando, acho. e gina, bem, ela começa a ficar confusa. esses dois, rs! beijo.

**ooo Vanessa RB.**: "O Harry é sensível demais!" Siiiiiim! Ele é! Rs. mas tem mt pra acontecer com ele ainda, vc vai ver. beijoo!

**ooo Tatiii Potter**: obrigada! harry é possessivo; malvado, não sei. ah, a gina foi bem fria mesmo, mas está começando a balançar, rs. beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: o rancor da gina está começando se tornar duvidoso, e não sei se isso é bom ou ruim. oq achou desse capítulo, dessa "mudança" dela? foi mt rápida? lily é uma mãe adorável. e o james tbm é um bom pai. cho? uhh, é esperar para ver, rs. E como vc pode ver, não, a G não saiu com a Luna. bjs.


	11. Harry V

**Harry**

Quando cheguei em casa no domingo à noite, soube que Gina já estava dormindo. Jantei, fiz companhia aos meus pais e, então, me dirigi silenciosamente para o quarto dela na esperança de que, na verdade, ela estivesse acordada me esperando e que o sono fosse apenas uma desculpa para James e Lily para a conversa que eu sabia que deveríamos ter.

Havíamos nos falado algumas vezes por telefone naquele fim de semana, já que eu estava em Colchester, visitando a Universidade de Essex, mas a conversa sempre se manteve educadamente neutra. Senti Gina ainda distante e relutante e, apesar de estar feliz por ela voltar a falar comigo, havia muito escondido nas entrelinhas. Sabia que teríamos que ter uma conversa sobre tudo que tinha acontecido e isso me deixava ansioso pela hora em que chegasse em casa.

Todavia, ela dormia. Gina estava realmente dormindo, não era uma desculpa para os nossos pais. Me atrevi a entrar no quarto dela, o que praticamente não tinha feito desde o dia da festa da escola, e notei-a deitada na cama, num sono tranquilo.

Eu realmente, realmente sentia falta daquela garota. Foi ótimo quando, no dia anterior, Gina respondeu minhas mensagens de texto. Eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, mas, se isso não fosse possível, ter sua amizade de volta seria suficiente.

Sabendo que estava abusando da sorte, deitei ao lado dela depois de trancar a porta. Tirei os sapatos e o me enviei embaixo dos cobertores, abraçando seu corpo quente e saudoso. Gina se remexeu, mas não acordou, felizmente. Só iria ficar ali alguns minutos, sentindo seu cheiro, seu corpo e os cabelos tão macios. Só por alguns minutos junto a ela, finalmente de volta ao lar.

Mas acabei pegando no sono e só acordei quando era madrugada alta. Corri para o meu quarto, onde terminei a noite. As coisas entre eu e Gina não estavam tão boas assim para ela acordar e me encontrar ao seu lado.

Dormi melhor do que nos últimos dias e acabei acordando tarde na segunda. Atrasado para a aula, mal tive tempo para dar um "Oi" a Gina, quanto mais para iniciar uma conversa séria. Eu estava engolindo meu café da manhã, na cozinha com James e Lily, quando ela gritou da sala que estava indo e me esperaria no carro. Nem preciso dizer que saí correndo e fui atrás dela.

Gina estava sentada no banco do carona. Aquele até poderia ser um fato sem importância, mas senti quase como se fosse um ritual de passagem. Me devolvendo a direção do carro, ela me devolvia também nossa relação. Eu já podia falar com Gina, o que fiz assim que me sentei atrás do volante.

- Oi.

- Bom dia, Harry.

Ela me cumprimentou com um sorriso contido, mas sincero. Meu coração disparou pela expectativa do que viria depois. Eu queria pular em cima dela e beijá-la, mas continuamos apenas nos encarando.

- Chegou tarde ontem? – Gina continuou.

- Na verdade, não, mas você já estava dormindo.

- Estava cansada.

- Por quê?

- Porque foi um dia exaustivo.

- Você saiu com alguém?

Ela abriu o sorriso.

- Sai com a Luna.

- Com a Luna?

- É, com a _Luna_.

- Sei...

Era verdade, ela tinha mesmo saído com Luna, percebi pelos seus modos. Então dei a partida tranquilo e saímos dali. _Que estranho_, pensei enquanto virava uma esquina, _as coisas estarem voltando a ser como antes_. Só que nem tudo estava voltando a ser como antes, mas mesmo assim eu estava feliz. Gina estava comigo.

Eu tinha milhões de coisas para dizer a ela, só que não sabia como começar. Assim, fizemos a maior parte do trajeto em silêncio, eventualmente comentando algo sem importância, mas em um silêncio confortável.

Eu só fui me questionar realmente do que seria de mim e de Gina daquele momento em diante durante as aulas. Hermione e Rony ficaram querendo saber o que havia comigo, já que eu tinha ficado "muito calado" durante a visita à Essex e estava "pensativo demais" naquela manhã. Porém eu desconversei e deixei para lá. Não era como se eu pudesse contar o que estava ocupando meus pensamentos.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Eu gostava de Gina de verdade, mas se tudo que pudesse ter de volta fosse a nossa amizade de irmãos, aprenderia a aceitar o fato. Não podia negar que era um alívio tudo entre nós acabar - viver a sombra de certos sentimentos é muito difícil, e pode ser libertador se afastar deles -, assim como não podia negar que ainda a queria. Todavia, qualquer que fosse a situação eu não ficaria satisfeito. Com ela, me sentiria culpado por amá-la; sem ela, me sentiria incompleto. Seria melhor deixar as coisas acontecerem e ver onde daria.

Assim, na hora de voltar para casa estava disposto a aceitar o que Gina pudesse me dar e a me contentar com isso. Eu tinha agido mal e não devia pedir muito, de qualquer forma.

Eu estava no carro esperando por Gina e refletindo sobre esses assuntos quando alguém bateu na minha janela. Era Cho.

_Merda_, pensei quando a vi, mas então lembrei da minha resolução. Se havia prometido a mim mesmo me contentar em ter apenas a amizade fraternal de Gina, não tinha problema algum em conversar com Cho. Eu não precisava me sentir culpado.

- Ei, Harry – ela cumprimentou quando saí do carro. Eu estava meio que fugindo dela, porque toda a briga com Gina tinha a ver com Cho no fim das contas, mas sabia que era impossível evitá-la para sempre.

- Olá, como está?

- Bem.

Torci para Gina não chegar naquele momento. Velhos hábitos são difíceis de esquecer.

- Harry – Cho continuou -, eu te mandei um e-mail, mas acho que errei o endereço e você não recebeu. – Na verdade, eu tinha recebido o e-mail sim, mas ignorei-o. Eu já sabia o que Cho queria quando bateu na minha janela. - A gente ficou de combinar um dia para sair de novo, então... Bem, eu queria saber quando vai ser.

- Ah, Cho, eu não sei. Ando ocupado com o fim do ano letivo, os trabalhos e tudo, sabe... A faculdade que vem por aí.

- Claro – era óbvio que ela percebeu que eu estava dando um desculpa, e me senti mal. Eu havia lhe dado esperanças e tudo, mas... As coisas com Gina estavam começando a se acertar e eu não queria estragar tudo novamente. Mesmo sendo apenas bons irmãos, Gina não poderia gostar que eu saísse com Cho. Não depois de tudo. – Eu entendo perfeitamente, mas a gente pode marcar algo para o fim de semana, quando as coisas estão mais tranquilas, não é?

- É. – O que mais eu poderia dizer?

- Que tal esse fim de semana? Sábado eu não posso, mas domingo...

- Domingo tem almoço na casa dos Lupin – informei. E era verdade, eu realmente iria fazer uma visita e Remo, Ninfadora e Ted Lupin.

- E no fim de semana que vem?

- Tem o aniversário da amiga da minha mãe, desculpe – novamente era verdade.

- E no seguinte, no começo de junho?

- Junho? - Eu não tinha nada para fazer, então precisava pensar em algo rápido - Acho que...

- Está livre? Ótimo! – Cho nem me deu tempo de falar – Está marcado. Que tal dia 4, sexta? A gente pode ir naquela lanchonete nova que abriu.

- Hã... Vai ser ótimo – eu estava ouvindo passos se aproximarem. Que não fosse Gina, mas se fosse ela, era melhor me livrar de Cho logo. – Está combinado.

Eu daria uma desculpa e não iria.

Cho deu um sorriso enorme, aproximou-se de mim e se despediu com um beijo rápido – eu nem me mexi, não depois da última vez em que nos beijamos. Quis afastá-la, porque Gina estava para chegar, mas então ela já tinha se separado de mim e estava ido embora.

Entrei novamente no carro e continuei esperando Gina. _Não fiz nada errado_, disse a mim mesmo repetidas vezes. Gina e eu, bem... Havia acabado. Eu podia sair com quem quisesse.

- E mesmo que não estivesse acabado, estaria depois disso – reclamei comigo. - Cacete!

- O que foi? – Gina entrou de repente pela porta do carona, me surpreendendo – Por que estava xingando?

- Nada.

- Está com cara de culpado, Harry.

- É impressão sua.

Ela estava diferente de uma forma que eu não sabia definir direito. Além de estar cautelosa e contida, via _algo mais_.

- Vamos embora? – perguntei.

- Com certeza!

Dirigi até em casa como nos velhos tempos: conversando amigavelmente com Gina. Foi só quando chegamos lá que perguntei:

- Quando vamos conversar?

- Estamos conversando - ela sorria.

- Não, Gina - meu tom era sério. - Quando vamos conversar sobre nós?

Ela respirou fundo antes de responder, tão séria quando eu:

- Outro dia, ta bom?

- Ta – eu só podia concordar.

No meu quarto, percebi que não tinha o que fazer. Estava acostumado a voltar do colégio e ficar com Gina, mas agora... As coisas ainda estavam um pouco desconfortáveis para eu simplesmente me levantar e me enfiar no quarto dela. Precisava de uma desculpa. Então me lembrei: havia comprado alguns presentes para Gina, quando tentava fazer com que ela me desculpasse, que ainda estavam comigo. Agora ela certamente os aceitaria.

A porta de seu quarto estava fechada, mas entrei sem bater. Peguei Gina trocando de roupa; ela estava acabando de vestir uma bermuda e tinha os cabelos molhados.

- Oh, Harry! - gritou de susto e cobriu os seios assim que me viu. Percebi que ela havia saído do banho tinha pouco tempo.

Continuamos nos encarando por um instante (eu já disse como ela era gostosa?), então Gina se virou de costas para mim e vestiu o sutiã e a blusa que estavam sobre a cama.

- Sabe, não é nada que eu já não tenha visto – comentei, tentando amenizar o clima, enquanto observava a pele nua ser coberta. Eu queria tocá-la.

- Eu sei, mas isso foi nos velhos tempos – ela voltou a me encarar, totalmente vestida. – O que quer?

Puxa, eu _a_ queria. Apesar de tudo, ainda a queria muito. E pegá-la seminua no quarto não ajudava em nada a esquecer meu desejo.

- Te entregar isso – despejei em cima da cama tudo que tinha comprado para ela, com exceção das coisas que já haviam estragado, como os chocolates e as flores.

- Você quer é me comprar – ela comentou ao abrir o último embrulho e ver que era o livro que tanto cobiçava. Eu me lembrei que, poucos dias atrás, ela tinha atirado aquele mesmo livro pelo corredor.

- Não, Gina, só estou te dando as coisas que comprei para você quando estava tentando fazer com que me desculpasse. Mas agora você já me desculpou, não é?

Nós estávamos sentados na cama dela com aqueles presentes todos entre nós. Estar ali com ela me trouxe muitas recordações.

- Como sua irmã, eu não tenho porque te desculpar de nada.

- E como minha...? – calei-me. Estava falando demais, falando besteira.

- Como sua o quê?

- Como minha garota – completei hesitante. Não queria força a barra com Gina. - Como minha garota você tem do que me desculpar?

Ela suspirou e se levantou, colocando as coisas que eu havia lhe dado em seu devido lugar.

- Harry, isso acabou.

- Para sempre, como você disse uma vez?

- Eu já não falei que não quero discutir isso hoje.

- Mas eu preciso de respostas.

- Seja paciente, Harry.

Fiquei quieto vendo-a arrumar tudo. Quando acabou, Gina me olhou novamente e deu outro suspiro. Seus olhos estavam tristes quando se aproximou e me abraçou.

- Você é meu irmão. E é isso que eu quero que você seja agora.

Tê-la nos meus braços era tão reconfortante que demorei a assimilar que ela havia dito que eu era seu_ irmão_. Era verdade, mas Gina nunca usava aquela palavra – "irmão"-, nem eu. E antes ela havia dito "irmã". Definitivamente ela não estava querendo as coisas de volta como eram antes, admiti com o peito apertado.

- Eu ainda gosto de você, e não como irmãos - falei.

Ela desfez o abraço e me encarou muito séria.

- E também, Harry, mas eu não sei se quero... Eu não sei _o que_ quero – ela deu de ombros, desalentada. - Seria uma mentira enorme dizer que eu não quero beijar você agora, mas eu não estou pronta para isso. E, antes que pergunte, não sei _quando_ ou _se_ estarei.

_Merda! _Eu gostava tanto dela...

- Eu te perdi. Estraguei tudo mesmo, não foi? – me sentia muito desanimado – Se você quiser, eu nunca mais falo com a Cho ou com...

- Harry, isso não é sobre a Cho! Não é sobre a festa, sobre você me trair, não é mais sobre nada disso.

- É sobre o que, então?

- É sobre _mim_, sobre o que _eu_ quero. Agora eu vejo que as coisas nunca iriam dar certo como eram antes.

Caramba, o que ela estava dizendo?! Eu pensei que ela _gostasse_ de mim. Se a gente gostava um do outro, poderia fazer dar certo.

- Por quê? Estava funcionando muito bem...

- _Estava_?! – sua descrença era clara - Por isso que você praticamente transou com a Cho naquela festa?

Fechei a cara.

- Também não é pra tanto, Gina.

- Harry, vamos deixar isso para depois – seu tom deixou claro que não aceitaria ser contestada. Então ela se pôs de pé e sorriu, mudando radicalmente. – Já sei, por que a gente não prepara alguns _cookies_? Jane deixou aquela receita de _cookies_ deliciosos, que mamãe adora. Por que a gente não faz uma surpresa para ela?

Gina me puxou para fora do quarto. Se não tinha outro jeito, eu iria ajudá-la com os biscoitos. Se não tinha outro jeito, me contentaria em ser seu_ irmão_.

E, enquanto fazíamos a maior bagunça na cozinha, rindo e sujando tudo, percebi que realmente estava feliz por ter pelo menos a amizade dela de volta.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Olha, estou muito chateada, me sentindo péssima. Esses dois, o Harry e a Gina, estão me deixando mal, deprimida e cansada. Não gosto desse momento da fic, e fica difícil escrever. Eu sei que os persongens estão passando por um momento difícil, mas assim, confusos, eles me deixam confusa também e o capítulo não rende. Escrevi três versões desse capítulo para enfim chegar a isso - e olha que tenho tudo o que vou fazer planejado, hein! Eu sei que (o capítulo) está curto, eu sei, e lamento, já que fiquei quase dois meses sem atualizar, mas garanto que o próximo será maior e melhor (já estou trabalhando nele).  
Assim como eu não gostei de escrever, acho que ninguém gostou de ler esse cap. Esses dois, H e G, não se decidem e me deixam sem palavras para descrever seus sentimentos e pensamentos. Pode parecer estranho, mas é assim. Sem contar que é sempre complicado escrever os capítulos do Harry, me sinto mais confortável escrevendo os da Gina. Apesar de tudo, é isso que tem que acontecer na trama, eu lamento se não gostam, de verdade. Esse foi o capítulo mais difícil pra mim, pois, prestem atenção, é um capítulo divisor - as coisas vão mudar daqui pra frente. Por isso eu acho que ele foi tão complicado de escrever, por se tratar de um momento tão decisivo e desafiador da vida dos dois - H e G.  
Leitores queridos, obrigada por me acompanharem até aqui, apesar das dificuldades que ando tendo com as atualizações e tudo. Por favor, continuem lendo que as coisas irão se ajustar. Deixem reviews, porque elas me dão energia para escrever - a verdade é que, depois desse capítulo tão difícil, se eu não receber reviews não terei ânimo para continuar com a fic.  
E leiam Perdidos na Rotação, gente, que está ficando ótima - não é porque é minha não, mas está mesmo, se querem saber minha opinião -, porém não se esqueçam das reviews. Se não há reviews, acho que ninguém lê; e se ninguém lê, não há motivo de escrever.

Abraço apertado (estou precisando de abraços depois desse capítulo),  
Lanni.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Respostas às reviews**:

**ooo Oraculo**: Puxa, o Harry é mesmo um sacana, mas tbm é mt meloso vezenquanto - como nesse capítulo. Sinto que ele não recuperou seu "eu" totalmente ainda. Não sei... Os personagens estão mt confusos, e eu tbm, por causa deles. E não, vc não falou merda nem nada, pelo menos eu acho. Beijo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: É, o especial de EdP do SBT realmente não foi grande coisa, eu tbm vi. "A Gina continua sofrendo, o Harry continua sofrendo blablabla". É... Apesar de que agora nenhum dos dois está sofrendo tanto, rs. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É, eu tbm me diverti com as mensagens do Harry. E se vc esperava mais do cap anterior, nem quero saber desse, que foi pequinininho... Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Te derrubar?! Puxa, rs, interessante. Capítulo curto, o anterior? Achei-o de tamanho mediano, curto foi esse - mas pelo menos deu para ver como o H e a G ficaram. E vc não me encheu com sua review não, pelo contrário.  
"Vc viu o especial de HP6 no sbt?" Vi, e esperava mais. Não mostraram nada de realmente interessante ou novo. Beijo!

**ooo Fernanda Mattos**: Rs, rs, obrigada. São dois sofredores, mas é assim que é para ser. Beijo!

**ooo Shimbo Walker**: Oi! Olha, acho que as coisas estão começando a se ajeitar mesmo, mas tem muito assunto não resolvido ainda.  
"Essa questão de Deus abordada por ela me parece bem pouco consistente". Puxa, concordo! A Gina é MT sem noção com isso.  
Sabe o que eu estou lendo agora? Nada do Fitzgerald... Estou lendo "O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio". Como diria o protagonista, é "um livro bom pra chuchu".  
Harry e Gina estão confusos. Acho difícil entendê-los agora, pelo menos totalmente. Beijo!

**ooo Carol Good God**: Bem, a Gina amoleceu, mas as coisas entre ela e o Harry não voltaram a ser como antes. O que acha disso? Certamente o H não gosta, mas entende. Está tudo uma bagunça agora.  
Aqui está a atualização que você tanto pediu. Beijo!

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: Harry foi bem divertido com as mensagens, devo admitir. Mas esses dois... Andam, andam e não saem do lugar, rs. Mas as coisas acontecerão como devem ser. Beijo!

**ooo Nathalia Peverell Cullen**: Oh, obrigada! Demorei para dar continuidade à fic, e atualizei com um capítulo pequenininho. Mas vem mais por aí em breve, não se preocupe. Beijo!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: A Gina está muito confusa, dê um tempo a ela, rs. Eu também gostei das mensagens do Harry. Beijo!

**ooo Marta Swan-Potter**: Adoooro novos leitores! Eles me dão ânimo. É tão bom saber que há "sangue novo" por aqui nessa altura da história! Fico contente e grata pelas suas palavras tão gentis. Foi uma review absolutamente tocante, de verdade. Obrigada, um beijo!

**ooo Debora Souza**: Tbm achei as mensagens muito divertidas, mas esses dois nesse chove não molhe estão me aborrecendo. Espero resolver isso tudo em breve. Beijo!

**ooo Vanessa RB.**: O Harry é muito melosinho mesmo, às vezes ele me enche - acho que enche a Gina também, sei lá, nunca parei para pensar, mas deve encher. Harry na faculdade? Hum... Bem, bem, paro por aqui. Beijo!

**ooo Marcia B. S.**: É, foi muito engraçada a coisa das mensagens e tal. G perdoar H? Bem, isso aconteceu, mas eles não voltaram a ter a mesma relação de antes. Beijo!

**ooo jaqueline . sign**: "Eu ri com as mensagens do Harry. E ao mesmo tempo uma coisa extremamente apaixonada e bem desesperada". Sim, sim. Vezenquando ele é meio sem noção, rs. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: É, eles tem muito o que pensar.... Há muitas dúvidas, sabe? A Gina mudou, o Harry ainda não sabe ou não percebeu isso direito... Sinto que terei problemas com essa fic, é muita coisa para explicar.  
Acho que a Gina aceitaria de boa o Harry ficar com algumas garotas, desde que ele realmente não fizesse nada que não tivesse feito com ela... Bem, bem, mais problemas. O Harry nunca aceitaria isso (bem).  
Obrigada pela review, Pedro, obrigada por estar sempre aqui. Muito obrigada mesmo! Beijo.

**ooo Jazz.C**: Ahh, as mensagens foram muito engraçadas mesmo, Harry é meio louco vezenquando, rs. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Lya - love fanfic's**: Oi! Aí está a atualização. Vc pareceu empolgada com a trama e tal, então espero continuar te "vendo" por aqui. Beijo!

**ooo Evy Noronha**: Puxa, obrigada! Sua review foi um toque de frescor. Adoro novos leitores, eles sempre contribuem com algo, um ponto de vista que não tinha sido exposto ainda. Estou satisfeita que esteja gostando e espero que continue a ler e comentar. Beijo!

**ooo Pati Black**: Obrigada! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, apesar de não ter muitas esperanças. Beijo!

**ooo Gabriela Granja**: Rs, rs! Nossa, que review empolga a sua, isso me deixa satisfeita. Fico feliz que estejam gostando do que estou escrevendo e do rumo que estou dando.  
Piano Bar tem uma boa letra, mas não gosto da melodia. E viu como não demorei para atualizar? Bem, não demorei depois de vc deixar a review, rs. Beijo!


	12. Gina VI

**Gina**

Da janela do meu quarto eu posso ver nosso quintal dos fundos. Naquela tarde de sábado, incrivelmente quente para maio, eu estava olhando lá para baixo e observando Harry atirado na grama verde. Ele tinha jogado bola com o Jeremy e o Peter, uns menininhos que são nossos vizinhos, mas naquele momento estava esparramado sob o sol, só de bermuda. Ele era realmente bonito, porém não era sobre sua beleza que eu estava pensando. Eu estava pensando na conversa com ele que eu havia adiado, a conversa que teríamos que ter. Talvez fosse hora para ela.

Enquanto saía do quarto e descia, fiquei refletindo sobre a tal conversa. Eu estava tão confusa, tão perdida... Não sabia se conseguiria colocar os pensamentos em ordem e resolver alguma coisa. Só que se eu ficasse adiando seria pior. Eu já estava evitando aquilo tinha quase uma semana. Era naquele momento ou nunca.

Então, determinada, bebi um copo de água antes de sair para o quintal, com outro copo cheio na mão. Era um dia realmente quente. Mamãe estava no quarto, fazendo qualquer coisa no computador, e papai estava assistindo televisão. Meus pais estavam ocupados, logo eu e Harry poderíamos conversar sem interrupções.

Sempre silenciosa, parei ao lado dele, que estava de olhos fechados. Perdi mais um momento analisando-o e imaginando no que Harry estava pensando, depois derramei um gole da água gelada bem em cima do seu estômago.

- Porra!

Ele se sentou em um segundo, a cara amarrada. Eu ri e me joguei ao lado dele.

- Porra, Gina, por que você fez isso?

- Eu estava entediada – sorri. Na verdade, dei meu melhor sorriso e Harry pareceu menos bravo.

Ele tomou o copo de água da minha mão e bebeu ("Só para garantir que você não vai me molhar de novo"). Em seguida voltou a se deitar como antes - os braços e pernas abertos, os olhos fechados - sob o sol.

Nesse exato momento eu quis me deitar sobre ele e beijá-lo, mas também não quis. Eu andava realmente confusa.

Por fim me deitei ao lado dele e tentei fitar o sol. Era impossível, porque o sol estava forte e iria me cegar antes que eu conseguisse ficar com os olhos bem abertos virados para ele.

- Harry, vamos conversar?

- Sobre o quê?

Havia _alguma coisa_ na voz dele. Se eu conhecia bem Harry, e eu conhecia, ele só estava tão calado ali porque estava refletindo sobre algo.

- Sobre nós.

Ele abriu os olhos e me encarou.

- Oh, claro.

Nossa, ele tinha os olhos tão verdes, tão luminosos! Daquela vez me deu vontade de abraçá-lo e mandá-lo esquecer de tudo, deixar tudo para lá, porque estava tudo bem novamente. Mas tudo que fiz foi fechar os olhos e virar o rosto para cima, para o sol forte, e falar:

- O verão desse ano vai ser terrivelmente quente.

- Vai sim.

- Se você quer ficar bronzeado, é melhor ir ao cube do que ficar aqui.

- Não quero ficar bronzeado, só me deitei um pouco no sol. Fortalece os ossos.

- Quem disse?

- A avó Potter, quando ainda estava viva. Lembra?

Eu não lembrava praticamente nada dos meus avós, que agora estavam todos mortos. Não sei como Harry conseguia lembrar dessas coisas.

- Não.

Senti algo na barra do meu vestido e abri os olhos só para ver que era a mão do Harry. Ele estava puxando a barra para baixo, porque eu tinha deitado de qualquer jeito e o vestido estava na altura dos meus quadris. O gesto não durou mais do que poucos segundos, logo eu estava novamente com os olhos fechados, mas a mão do Harry ficou ali, em cima do meu joelho. O polegar dele descrevia círculos na minha pele e milhões de pensamentos passaram pela minha mente: Harry e Cho juntos, no baile do colégio; a gente se beijando em casa e no jardim público; as noites que a gente dormia junto; as mãos firmes dele em mim... e _todo _tipode coisa indecente – esses últimos pensamentos andavam mais insistentes do que nunca.

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha, onde bebi mais água, não sei se por sede ou para ter uma desculpa para sair de perto de Harry. Quando voltei lá para fora, ele ainda estava deitado, mas seus olhos estavam pregados em mim.

- Harry – falei, quando me deitei de novo ao seu lado –, nós precisamos conversar.

Ele estava me cobrando _a_ conversa desde segunda, mas agora que eu estava ali, cobrando-a dele, ele não parecia saber o que dizer.

- Me desculpe.

Bufei, porque ele estava se desculpando mais uma vez por tudo que tinha acontecido entre ele e Cho. Ele já havia se desculpado bilhões de vezes.

- Desculpe mesmo – continuou Harry. – Eu realmente lamento.

- Eu também – falei, fitando-o -, mas já passou. Agora está tudo diferente.

- Eu sei - E realmente sabia. Ele estava respeitando muito bem, a não ser por uma eventual mão no joelho ou coisa do tipo, minha decisão de sermos apenas _irmãos_. – Nunca mais vai ser como antes?

- Harry...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não vou insistir.

Ali no quintal, sob o sol quente, estiquei minha mão e apertei a dele.

- Eu vou sempre estar aqui. Só não sei _como_ estarei, se como sua irmã ou... como o que.

Era tão bom viver livre de qualquer sentimento de culpa, mas tão ruim sentir saudades do Harry e do que a gente tinha antes.

- E enquanto estamos separados, o que vamos fazer? Viver nossas vidas como se fossemos um casal normal de irmãos?

- Exato.

- E isso quer dizer...?

- Quer dizer que a gente não precisa mais temer nada, que podemos nos divertir juntos, passear, conversar e coisas do tipo, como amigos. Podemos até sair com algumas pessoas – ele se sentou, soltando a minha mão – só para saber como é.

- _O quê_?!

Deu para ver que minha idéia não o agradou nem um pouco, mas me mantive firme. Eu tinha pensado sobre aquilo nos últimos dias.

- A gente é livre. Podemos sair com quem quisermos.

Eu estava dizendo a verdade: não havia mais nada entre nós. Éramos livres para fazermos o que quiséssemos. Se nunca mais voltássemos a ficar juntos, seria ilógico pensar que não sairíamos com outras pessoas. Se eu não ficasse com Harry novamente, se não conseguisse isso, talvez até gostasse um pouquinho de alguém um dia. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que ele era o único para mim.

Harry voltou a se deitar e ficamos alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Mas – ele disse por fim – se isso acontecer, você não vai ficar chateada?

- Não – eu ia ficar um pouco chateada sim, e com ciúmes, mas não disse.

- Bem, eu vou. Não gosto disso.

- Olha quem diz! Você já marcou outro encontro com a Cho – Harry me olhou surpreso; devia estar se questionando sobre como eu sabia daquilo. – Eu sei que combinaram de sair em junho

- Eu ia te contar, Gina – apressou-se em dizer.

- Quando? No dia do encontro?

Eu havia ficado chateada, quando descobri do encontro, por Harry não ter me falado nada, mas não brava. Eu entendia porque ele não quis me contar, eu mesma não havia contado a ele sobre ter saído com Dino. Porém, tudo isso não me impedia de detestar ainda mais Cho.

- Não, eu nem pretendo sair com ela! Eu vou dar uma desculpa qualquer, Gina, garanto que vou, e... _Espera aí!_ Como você sabe disso? – "disso" significava seu encontro – Eu não contei para ninguém!

- Eu ouvi Cho e aquela amiga dela, Marieta não-sei-o-quê, conversando um dia desses, na escola, sobre o que vocês marcaram.

Me senti estranha, meio fora de mim, não sei porquê. Como se eu estivesse lá no céu, mas controlando meu corpo aqui na Terra. Como se eu fosse fazer algo que exigia muita coragem e isso me entorpecesse. Como se eu tivesse tomado alguma droga, apesar de estar totalmente sóbria. Meu coração estava disparado sem motivo. Eu me sentia fora do tom, como se não me reconhecesse, mas era eu mesma ali. Acho que tinha mudado um pouco nos últimos dias, mas era eu mesma ali.

- Eu juro, _juro_ que não pretendia sair com ela – Harry continuou defendendo-se. - Eu ia... Eu _vou_ dar uma desculpa e cancelar a coisa toda. Gina, eu não te contei porque pensei... Pensei que você ficaria chateada, sei que tem motivos para isso.

- Não estou chateada – garanti com sinceridade. Eu _tinha ficado_ chateada, mas não estava mais. Harry não pareceu acreditar em mim.

- Ah, não?! – seu tom foi bem descrente.

- Não. Não me importo que você saia com ela. Somos _só_ irmãos. Por que você não poderia sair com a Cho? Você pode sair com quem quiser, assim como eu.

- Ah! – ele quase gritou, era como se tivesse acabado de fazer a descoberta do século – Você está saindo com alguém! Duvido que sexta passada você foi se encontrar com a Luna.

Harry ficou furioso, mas continuou apenas me encarando. Foi a vez de eu me sentar.

- Eu saí com um cara, mas...

- Quem? – seu tom foi bem rude.

Tive vontade de gritar com Harry. Eu só tinha ido ao cinema com Dino! Não era como se _eu_ tivesse deixado alguém enfiar as mãos dentro das minhas calças.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Isso é da minha conta sim! Eu sou seu...

- O quê? – cortei-o.

- Seu irmão. Tenho o direito de saber.

- Então ta, _irmão_. Eu saí com Dino Thomas. E antes quase saí com Miguel Corner. Mas nada aconteceu – me apressei em explicar, porque Harry já tinha se levantado com raiva, andando de um lado para o outro.

- Claro que não, imagine! – debochou ele.

- Nada aconteceu, Harry. Eu juro.

Ele parou de andar e me encarou. No instante seguinte já estava na minha frente, me segurando forte pelo braço.

- Você jura? Jura? Nada, _nada_ aconteceu, nem um beijo?

- Juro, Harry.

Ele deve ter percebido que eu estava dizendo a verdade, porque me soltou e voltou a se sentar na grama. O sol estava começando a abrandar.

- O que aconteceu então se nem um beijo rolou? Você viu que os dois eram uns idiotas e saiu correndo?

- Mais ou menos isso – foi tudo que disse sobre o assunto. – Ao contrário de você, não precisei deixar ninguém enfiar as mãos dentro das minhas calças.

Ele abaixou a bola. Sabia que não podia me cobrar nada, principalmente agora.

- Eu já me desculpei, Gina.

É, era verdade, mas não queria voltar àquele assunto.

- De qualquer forma, como eu estava dizendo, não me importo que saia com a Cho.

- Claro, porque se eu sair com ela, você vai poder sair com quem quiser também – havia ressentimento na voz dele.

- Não. Eu posso sair com quem eu quiser – desafiei-o - você saindo com a Cho ou não. Isso sou eu quem resolvo.

A expressão do Harry foi cheia de dor, e tive vontade de abraçá-lo e retirar o que disse, porém me mantive firme.

- Harry, pode ser bom nós conhecermos gente nova.

- Por quê?

- Porque podemos viver novas experiências, sentir coisas novas, ver como é.

- Por que – ele insistiu – você quer isso?

- Porque – era _tão_ doloroso de dizer, soava _tão_ mal - eu não posso ter isso com você e quero experimentar essas coisas. Por favor, entenda. Você pode fazer o mesmo, Harry. Vou me importar, é claro, mas vou aprender a lidar com a situação.

- Ta, podemos fazer tudo isso, porque estamos separados. Mas e se um dia a gente voltar, como vai ser?

Suspirei.

- Não sei. Estou confusa, já disse.

- Você... – a voz dele saiu meio rouca – Você não quer mais saber de mim.

- Não, errado! Eu gosto _tanto_ de você! Sempre vou gostar, mas não posso ficar com você e viver isso escondido, então não ter minhas próprias experiências. A gente... – suspirei - Por mais que as coisas voltem a ser como eram antes, nós nunca vamos ter um relacionamento convencional. É melhor seguir em frente, conhecer outras pessoas do que...

- Se a gente voltar, Gina, toda essa conversa de sair com outras pessoas vai ter sido inútil! Vamos esquecer isso e...

- Não, não, Harry! _Se_ as coisas voltarem a ser como antes, a gente vai continuar saindo com outras pessoas.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Por quê? Quero dizer... Se estamos um com o outro, não precisamos de mais ninguém.

- Ah, não? Então quer dizer que se a gente voltar você vai morrer virgem? Porque certamente eu – abaixei a voz nesse ponto, só para garantir que ninguém ouviria mesmo – nunca vou transar com você. Então, vai morrer virgem?

Harry não respondeu. Ah, eu tinha marcado ponto!

- Mas eu não quero sair com alguém por sair – ele falou momentos depois. – Eu não vou sair transado por aí.

- Claro que não, concordo. Mas se nós voltássemos seria como um relacionamento aberto, sabe? Se você achasse alguém que gostasse um pouco, então... Poderia sair com ela.

- E você não ia ficar com ciúmes?

- Morreria de ciúmes. Mas no fim você sempre voltaria para mim, não?

Ele esticou a mão e tocou meu rosto, em um gesto carinhoso. Senti que iria derreter, então, para garantir que não perderia o controle, afastei sua mão.

- Não quero te dividir com ninguém, Gina.

E eu não queria dividi-lo, mas sabia que se voltássemos seria melhor deixar a relação aberta a ser traída de novo. Assim talvez as coisas funcionassem.

- Não quero que ninguém chegue perto de você – Harry continuou. – Não posso suportar a idéia de chegar em casa um dia e descobrir que você está apresentando um cara a James e Lily.

- Mas, em segredo, a gente ainda teria um ao outro – tentei fazê-lo compreender a situação hipotética. – Harry, a gente não pode ignorar que há um mundo lá fora. As pessoas da nossa idade saem umas com as outras, se nunca fizéssemos o mesmo seria estranho. Teríamos que disfarçar, você sabe. Sem contar que não podemos fingir que nunca iríamos querer mais ninguém, já que não podemos ter um ao outro. Se a gente pudesse nos beijar, nos tocar, transar, seria diferente... Mas a gente não pode, e eu, pelo menos, vou querer fazer tudo isso antes de morrer – voltei a me deitar. – Quero ter minhas próprias experiências, e não falo só de sexo, mas de sair por aí de mãos dadas, abraçar, sentar lado a lado sem medo... Essas coisas simples.

- Você está tão diferente. Acho que nem te conheço mais.

Às vezes eu pensava o mesmo. Mas havia refletido muito durante o tempo em que me afastei de Harry e percebi que tinha idéias muito tolas antes. Agora eu estava mais prática e sabia que Harry, que negava tanto o que eu sugeria, adoraria colocar tudo aquilo em prática. Não era exatamente isso que havia feito com Cho?

- Você é suficiente para mim – ele ainda disse.

- Mas também sou inalcançável! Eu sei que foi por isso que você ficou com a Cho, porque eu não tinha o que te oferecer, e ela tinha. Se a gente não pode ficar um com o outro, a gente pode ficar os outros, com todas as outras pessoas que quisermos.

- Eu não quero ficar com mais ninguém.

- Você diz isso agora, mas na hora de se agarrar com a Cho, se agarra – Tive vontade de chorar, mas me segurei. Harry estava cutucando a grama e nem notou. – A verdade é que você quer que eu fique com você, te oferecendo o que posso, e o resto, sexo e tudo isso, você consegue com qualquer outra.

Harry negou, mas foi uma negativa que não me convenceu. Desconfio que nem convenceu a ele mesmo, porque era exatamente isso: ele podia aceitar a idéia dele sair com outras garotas, mas não podia aceitar a idéia de eu sair com outros garotos.

- Ei, olha para mim – pedi, e ele me olhou. - Eu só quero viver o que nunca vou poder viver com você. Eu quero me sentir _normal_, Harry.

- Faça o que quiser, Gina, eu não posso te impedir de nada. Só quero te ver feliz – ele esticou a mão e tocou numa mecha dos meus cabelos. – A gente está discutindo isso à toa. Não estamos juntos nem nada.

- É, não estamos – doeu admitir, doeu muito. – Vamos discutir isso se um dia voltarmos a ficar juntos.

- E não há mesmo esperanças para nós? Quero dizer... De ser como antes.

Dei de ombros. Eu não sabia, sinceramente.

- Não sei o que quero. Mas a esperança é a última que morre, não é?

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Depois que conversei com Harry me senti mais leve. O engraçado que é nossa conversa não tinha sido como eu havia imaginado; tive a impressão de que não tínhamos conversado nada do que eu queria. Só que eu nem sabia o que queria discutir exatamente. Acho que só queria dizer a ele o que andava pensando, sobre como as coisas seriam de agora em diante e como seriam se voltássemos a ficar juntos. Então, depois disso, me senti melhor. Curioso.

Nós estávamos nos dando realmente bem, apesar de estarmos um pouco distantes. Eventualmente eu pegava Harry calado e pensativo, assim como eventualmente sentia uma falta imensa do que tinha com ele antes. Era uma saudade que parecia me apertar de dentro para fora, destruindo tudo no caminho. Eu queria_ tanto_ voltar para ele, _tanto_... Mas ao mesmo tempo algo me impedia.

Sem contar aqueles pensamentos que eu tinha. Pensamentos _nada_ respeitosos sobre Harry. Parei momentaneamente de pedir perdão a Deus por isso, porque eu nem queria mais que Ele me ouvisse - queria mesmo é que ignorasse minha existência. Vez ou outra eu me pegava com esses pensamentos eróticos e me repreendia terrivelmente, mas os pensamentos sempre voltavam. Eu já nem achava que beijar Harry, _só beijar_, era assim tão errado...

Todavia, entre a escola, as lições, meus passeios com Luna, Hermione e mamãe, os livros que lia e todo o resto, eu pensava muito mais na minha situação e na de Harry, em como estávamos e no que éramos, do que em nós nos agarrados sobre uma cama. Eu via, a cada dia, que estava me acostumando a ele novamente e que desejava sua companhia. Eu queria que Harry estivesse sempre em minha vida.

No domingo seguinte à nossa conversa, eu e minha família estávamos na casa do Remo e da Tonks Lupin quando me dei conta disso definitivamente. Deixei os adultos na sala de jantar discutindo a viagem que fariam para o casamento, que seria na França, de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour e subi até o quarto do Ted, o filhinho dos Lupin, para chamar Harry para almoçar. Ele estava lá em cima com o menino, tomando conta dele e mimando-o, já que era seu padrinho. Ted era bem pequeno, acho que tinha cerca de seis meses.

Antes de entrar, parei por um momento na porta e fiquei observando os dois sem ser notada. Harry segurava Ted nos braços com todo o cuidado do mundo, cheio de ternura - ele adora crianças -, e conversava com ele, mesmo que o bebê não pudesse responder.

Eu esqueci por um instante o que nós éramos e desejei que Harry fosse o pai dos meus filhos, porque ele daria um pai maravilhoso. Então lembrei o que éramos e meu coração ficou pequeno e meus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Nesse momento saí da porta e refugiei-me no corredor, chorando em silêncio.

Harry nunca seria o pai dos meus filhos e nós nunca seríamos uma família. Nunca. Eu já sabia disso, mas o fato não me impediu de chorar. Chorei rios de lágrimas silenciosas, mas enfim parei. Depois de ir ao banheiro e lavar o rosto, voltei ao quarto.

- Hora do almoço – informei a Harry, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Agora ele estava sentado numa poltrona, com Ted adormecido ainda em seus braços.

- Já vou.

Mas ele nem se mexeu. Eu fui até lá e me sentei no braço da poltrona. Foi nesse instante que desejei que Harry estivesse sempre em minha vida, não importava que tipo de relação tivéssemos.

- Você quer ter filhos um dia? – perguntei. Se ainda estivéssemos juntos ele diria que não, mas como não estávamos, esperei por uma resposta diferente.

- Não sei, acho que sim – ele se levantou e colocou Ted no berço. Lá de baixo, a voz da mamãe nos chamou para almoçar. – Esse carinha está ficando muito esperto. Já está enorme.

- Verdade - Ted era um bebê adorável.

Harry sentou novamente na poltrona e continuou:

- Mas, sabe, eu não preciso de filhos para ser feliz nem nada do tipo. Não me importo de não ter uma família convencional.

Em outras palavras, ele estava dizendo que abriria mão de tudo para ficar comigo. Mas não era justo, e o fato de estarmos separados era bom por isso: podíamos viver nossas vidas como todo mundo, o que incluía a possibilidade se casar e ter filhos um dia.

- Você daria um pai maravilhoso. Pode ter uma família e tudo um dia.

- Talvez.

Levei a mão ao rosto dele, acariciando sua face, e Harry segurou minha cintura e me puxou do braço da poltrona para o colo dele. Não foi um gesto sensual - foi mais carinhoso. Nós ficamos ali, fitando um ao outro, por um momento. Eu sabia o quão absurdo era aquilo (olha onde estávamos!), mas meu corpo não me obedeceu quando tentei me mover. Não vinha som algum do corredor, o que significava que todos ainda estavam lá embaixo.

Harry estava imóvel me segurando. Eu fui a primeira a mexer: minhas mãos passearam lentamente pelo rosto dele no que me pareceu uma eternidade – toquei suas sobrancelhas, suas pálpebras, seu nariz, sua bochecha, seu queixo, seus lábios... Seus lábios. Eu sentia saudade daqueles lábios.

Então uma das mãos dele subiu da minha cintura para o meu cabelo, bem devagar, e os lábios que eu antes admirava alcançaram meu pescoço.

- Harry – murmurei, não sei se em protesto ou em um gemido de prazer. Senti que tudo acontecia em câmera lenta, porque cada gesto nosso era muito suave e vagaroso.

Afastei-o quando seus lábios tentaram alcançar minha boca. Fiquei observando Harry por alguns segundos ainda e, depois, tirei as mão deles de mim – não de uma forma rude, mas muito zelosa – e me levantei.

Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça... Ou melhor, eu sabia: em Harry. Meus pensamentos foram anulados por ele por alguns minutos. Que loucura! Nós estávamos no quarto de Teddy, na casa dos Lupin!

- Desculpe – Harry disse.

Eu, de costas para ele, quase havia esquecido de sua presença ali.

Lá de baixo, novamente alguém nos chamou para almoçar. Nem prestei atenção na voz, nem sei quem gritou.

- Não, Harry, não se desculpe. Foi minha culpa também. Sinto muito.

- Eu não.

Encarei-o. Realmente ele não parecia se lamentar. Então de repente Harry estava ali, próximo, o peito quase colado ao meu.

- Sinto sua falta e não acredito que não sinta a minha – sua voz era quase sussurrada; meu coração disparou – Não é possível, não depois de tudo.

- Harry, eu...

- Eu te amo. E sei que você me ama. Vamos esquecer tudo...

- Harry...

- ...e ficar juntos. Podemos fugir agora, se você quiser. Pegamos o dinheiro das nossas poupanças, nos enfiamos em uma cidade onde ninguém nos conheça e que ninguém nos ache. Aí seremos livres.

- Nunca vamos ser livres, Harry.

Ele me fez encará-lo.

- Eu te amo.

- Isso é loucura, esse plano todo.

- _Nosso amor_ é uma loucura. Vamos embora, vamos sair daqui. A gente pode passar em casa, pegar uma muda de roupa e...

Calei-o. Coloquei minha mão sobre sua boca e o impedi de falar. O pior daquele plano todo é que eu ainda ficava tentada a aceitar. Talvez fosse tão louca quanto ele.

- Não quero ouvir nada – eu falava baixo também, em parte porque havia um monte de gente lá embaixo, em parte porque não tinha força para falar mais alto. - _Acabou_, Harry.

- Nunca vai acabar. Por quanto tempo vai ficar mentindo para si mesma?

Saí de lá. Afastei-me dele e saí do quarto com o coração na mão, em pedaços. Mas não dei mais do que alguns passos, porque Harry segurou meu braço e me puxou de volta. Ele trancou a porta do quarto e me colocou contra ela. Ted era o único que podia nos ver, mas ele dormia. E mesmo que estivesse acordado não entenderia nada, era apenas um bebê.

- Eu quero sair – protestei sem entusiasmo. Não fitava Harry, preferi desviar os olhos dos dele, me concentrar em outras coisas, como a porta as minhas costas e o cheiro de talco no ar. Sabia que se olhasse em seus olhos algo aconteceria e, naquele momento, eu estava mais perdida, confusa e indecisa do que nunca para reagir. - Eu quero sair. Abre a porta.

- Não quer não – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido, e meus olhos se fecharam como se não me obedecessem. – Você quer ficar aqui comigo.

- Não. Não sei... Harry! – tentei afastá-lo, tentei mesmo, mas ele era mais forte. Ele tinha recomeçado a beijar meu pescoço, o que tirou minha concentração. Queria e não queria que seus beijos parassem. – Para.

- Não, Gina.

Como ele conseguia me desarmar com tanta facilidade? Como? Bastava ele fazer aquilo, me abraçar, beijar meu pescoço, me acariciar, que eu esquecia minhas decisões e todo o resto.

- Harry, por favor – senti-o virar meu rosto para ele, mas não abri os olhos. – Por favor.

- Abra os olhos – abri; ele estava _tão_ próximo. – Vamos voltar, por favor.

- Não.

- Por favor. Pelo menos pense nisso.

- Não – mas eu já nem sabia o que estava negando, porque ele estava _tão_ perto de mim, segurando meu rosto daquele jeito.

- É minha última tentativa, Gina, eu juro. Então pense nisso. Depois de hoje não vou insistir nesse assunto. Então pense, por favor. Agora vamos descer para almoçar.

No segundo seguinte ele tinha me soltado e me afastado da porta, que abriu e atravessou. Eu fiquei parada no quarto de Ted por um minuto ainda, me recuperando do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Estava meio espantada com a saída súbita dele.

Quando senti que já tinha novamente o controle de mim, também desci para enfim almoçar.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Bem, eu disse que esse capítulo seria maior e melhor. Maior ele foi, melhor, não sei. Isso são vocês que vão me dizer. Estão gostando do rumo da fic nessa nova fase? Ou está meio entediante?  
Sobre esse capítulo, achei-o um pouco confuso na parte da conversa que aconteceu no quintal entre o Harry e a Gina. Foi muito difícil achar um diálogo adequado entre os dois para que o Harry pudesse saber o que a Gina andava pensando e, mesmo depois do capítulo estar finalizado, sinto que não consegui lapidar a cena para ser mais precisa e chegar a algo que me agradasse completamente. Mas o mais importante está aqui, e no fim a Gina conseguiu falar com Harry o que (eu) queria.  
Acho que vão gostar do próximo capítulo, não sei... Algumas coisas vão acontecer com os protagonistas. O que acha que virão por aí, hein?

Abraços,  
Lanni.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Respostas às reviews**:

**ooo Oraculo**: É, H e G "meio que se acertaram", mas a situação não está muito agradável para nenhum dos dois. Quero dizer, o H não desistiu dela, e a G está meio sem saber o que fazer, ela não sabe mesmo o que quer, como disse tanto nesse capítulo. Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: É, a G mudou, mas não sei se posso dizer o mesmo do H. De qualquer forma, ela não consegue resistir a ele ainda, viu nesse capítulo? Tsc, tsc... Mas eles não voltaram nem anda. Será que isso vai acontecer?  
Eu disse que a fic vai mudar um pouco porque a relação dos dois vai mudar também, devagarzinho, mas vai. Beijo!

**ooo Jazz.C**: É, espero mesmo que seja sempre bom ler a fic. Não sei se as pessoas vão gostar de como a fic está sendo/será desenvolvida. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É "deprê" mesmo... Mas ao mesmo tempo em que o H não está muito animado, a G está (argh, estou cansada dessa palavra) confusa. Esse novo capítulo não foi gigante, eu não disse que seria, mas foi maior. Você gostou? Pode ser sincera - aliás, deve ser sincera. Beijo!

**ooo Kellysds**: Oi! Estou melhor agora, esse capítulo já foi mais fácil de escrever, apesar de não ter me agradado totalmente.  
Não sei se você ia gostar da minha "opção" caso todos detestassem essa fic e todo universo que criei. Nesse caso, eu iria matar os dois no fim, o que não vai acontecer. Pelo menos isso eu posso dizer, rs. Beijo!

**ooo anneborges**: Puxa, que bom que criou sua conta! Agora pode mandar reviews sempre. * smile *  
Quando eu li sua review, fique: "Hã, slash?! Como assim?", mas aí percebi que você quis dizer incesto. De qualquer forma, tem livros muito bons sobre o tema, acho que talvez vc devesse se arriscar um pouco nesse caminho.  
Eu também acho que às vezes soa como se o H e a G não fossem irmãos, mas eles são e isso é uma sombra constante para nós, leitores e autora, e para os personagens, que vivem tudo. Bem, muito obrigada pela review e pelas palavras! Não suma! Beijo.

**ooo Marcia B. S.**: É, sim, eles iniciaram uma reconciliação, e o H quer mais, deu para ver. Mas agora ele vai mesmo deixar a G pensar e decidir o que ela quer. Beijo!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Puxa, que bom. Eu também gosto dos capítulos do Harry, mas às vezes sinto como se estivesse escrevendo-os todos errado, porque soa meio parecido com os capítulos da Gina. Mas isso é porque, apesar de tudo, eles são muito parecidos e o H é um cara bem sensível. Obrigada pela review, realmente gostei dela. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Pedro, Pedro... vc sempre sabe o que dizer para me animar. Gosto muito das suas reviews.  
A Gina está perdidinha, mais do que uma agulha num palheiro, mas agora o Harry vai dar um tempo para ela respirar e decidir o que quer definitivamente.  
"Eles decidem, realmente decidem, ser apenas irmãos e amigos. Creio que esta decisão seja a divisora de águas, não?" Mas será que essa decisão vai mesmo durar? Quer dizer, foi mais uma decisão unilateral (da Gina) e tudo. E eles ainda gostam um do outro, é claro.  
Eu também estou para te mandar um e-mail há semanas, mas sempre esqueço. Decidi deixar Vermelho de lado momentaneamente, para poder me concentrar nas fics aqui do site. Beijo!  
**  
ooo jaqueline . sign**: Bem, dessa vez vc não precisou checar seus favoritos "por décadas", o capítulo novo veio rapidinho. Sobre os capítulo dos Harry, eu também gosto deles, mas às vezes sinto que não estou fazendo-os direito. Mas o H é bastante sensível e é um rapaz incomum, então nem dá para diferenciar drasticamente os capítulos deles do da G. Sem contar que os dois são parecidos, pensam parecidos e tudo. É isso. Não some, tá? Beijo!


	13. Harry VI

**Harry**

Eu estava decidido a aceitar aquela situação toda e seguir em frente com a minha vida, pronto para o que viesse. Não iria ser chato e insistente, tinha feito meu último pedido de reconciliação para Gina e esperava que ela mudasse de idéia quanto a nós. Só que ela não voltava para mim. Tudo bem que só haviam se passado três dias desde que eu tinha acercado-a nos Lupin e pedido que voltássemos, mas ela parecia irredutível em sua decisão. Eu precisava encarar: talvez as coisas nunca voltassem a ser como eram antes - e isso me enraivecia. Aceitaria, aborrecido, essa condição, se assim Gina desejasse. Ela estava acima de tudo, e respeitaria sua opinião mesmo que isso me deixasse infeliz.

Entretanto, nós estávamos nos dando bem à medida do possível. Conversávamos, íamos para a escola, jantávamos com James e Lily, víamos tevê... Fazíamos todas essas coisas banais do dia-a-dia sem constrangimento.

Só que eu ainda pensava muito nela. E fazia coisas pensando nela que Gina não aprovaria se soubesse, entende? Quer dizer, eu sabia que ela achava meio ofensivo eu ficar me masturbando com ela em mente, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Eu sentia uma falta do caramba dela.

Outra coisa que andava me inquietando eram as idéias da Gina sobre sairmos com outras pessoas. É claro que eu não aprovei nada disso, mas, como estávamos separados, eu tinha que aceitar o fato dela sair com um cara se quisesse. Eu talvez até saísse com Cho.

Às vezes, durante a madrugada, eu entrava no quarto de Gina e ficava observando-a dormir, lembrando de quando dividíamos a cama. Na época em que estávamos juntos, era uma merda mal poder chegar perto dela por causa de todas as "regras" que imperava sobre nós, porém eu entendia e respeitava. Parte de mim nem queria um contato maior, por causa do que éramos – do que somos, dos nossos laços. Mas nem aquilo eu tinha mais.

Era nisso que eu estava pensando enquanto guiava o carro para casa, voltando do colégio, naquela quarta-feira. Queria nossa relação de volta como era antes mesmo com todas as regras chatas; eu aceitaria qualquer coisa, qualquer migalha.

Ao meu lado, Gina estava calada ouvindo música do celular. Ela estava particularmente bonita naquele dia: usava uma camisa xadrez (que era minha e ficava enorme nela) de flanela e mangas compridas, jeans skinny e all star brancos – surrados como os que eu usava. O cabelo dela estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Ela estava uma gata!

Quando estacionei em frente de casa, me surpreendi ao ver o carro de James, mas não tanto quanto Gina, que saiu correndo achando que algo havia acontecido.

Vinham vozes da cozinha quando fechei a porta de entrada atrás de mim. Me dirigi para lá e encontrei Gina encostada na pia, onde James cortava carne.

- Hoje é aniversário de casamento dos nossos pais – Gina me informou. – Você sabia?

- Não.

- Nem eu. Papai vai fazer uma surpresa pra mamãe. Vai preparar o jantar e tudo.

- Que legal – mas minha voz não soou como se eu achasse aquilo legal, porque eu não achava mesmo. Não era nada grandioso. – Quantos anos de casamento? - abri a geladeira e peguei um resto de torta de chocolate que tinha lá, então sentei para comer – Gina, me passa um garfo, por favor.

- Vinte anos – James respondeu.

- Aqui – Gina me passou o garfo.

- Vinte anos é muito tempo – comentei da mesa. - Você só vai preparar o jantar para Lily ou vai dar algum presente também?

- Ele comprou flores! – Gina me mostrou o jarro com lírios do outro lado da pia.

- Vou dar um presente também – James me respondeu enquanto eu comia minha torta. – Nós vamos fazer uma viagem.

- Sério? – Gina perguntou animada.

- É, meu bem. Vamos ter uma segunda lua-de-mel.

- Uau!

- Mas vocês já tiveram uma segunda lua-de-mel – falei. – Tem um monte de fotos lá na sala da viagem que fizeram. E também já houve uma terceira, quarta e quinta lua-de-mel, se me lembro bem.

- Deixa de ser implicante – Gina defendeu James. – Eles vão viajar e pronto! Quando vocês vão, papai? Eu pensei que a mamãe estivesse muito ocupada na escola com o fim do ano letivo se aproximando...

- Eu marquei a viagem para as férias, em agosto, depois do casamento do filho dos Weasley. O casamento vai ser na França, e de lá a gente começa nosso _tour_ pelo leste da Europa.

- Mamãe já sabe?

- Não, vou contar hoje.

- Ela vai adorar.

- Vai? Você acha? Eu não sei, Gina... A gente realmente já fez muitas viagens desse tipo, como o Harry disse – James ainda cortava carne.

- O Harry está de péssimo humor hoje, não liga para o que ele diz – Gina me lançou um olhar feio. – Você vai sair de férias em agosto também, papai?

- Vou, já programei tudo.

- Eu não estava sabendo de nada disso.

- É porque era uma surpresa. Você ia contar tudo à Lily se eu dissesse algo.

- Não ia não! Eu ia...

- Ela arrancaria a informação de você, Gina, você sabe.

- Precisa de ajuda com o jantar?

- Não, filha, obrigado. O que eu quero mesmo – James limpou as mãos e nos encarou – é a casa vazia hoje.

Eu vi, por sua expressão, Gina absorver o pedido de James e entender o que aquilo significava.

- Oh, claro – ela falou, compreensiva. – Eu vou dormir na casa da Luna.

- Harry? – James me questionou. Estava querendo saber para onde eu iria.

- Vou para um hotel – disse. – Não estou com saco para aturar ninguém, nem os meus amigos.

- Tudo bem – meu pai tirou da mesa a vasilha vazia onde antes eu comia torta. – Eu lavo isso pra você.

- Valeu – saí da cozinha e fui para o meu quarto, onde joguei a mochila num canto e me atirei na cama. Fique olhando para fora, para o céu azul e branco, pelas portas da pequena varanda que tinha ali.

Meia hora depois consegui reunir forças para arrancar os sapatos antes de entrar embaixo do edredom. Eu havia acabado de fechar os olhos quando a porta se abriu de súbito. Sentei-me desajeitado, encarando Gina. Ela ficou parada no meio do quarto por um instante, depois falou:

- Você podia ser mais educado - estava aborrecida -, James é seu pai. Ele está super animado com esse jantar e você fica de cara fechada, dando patada o tempo todo.

- Não dei patada em ninguém.

- Deu sim! Deu patada o dia todo, em todo mundo. Se seu humor anda ruim, Harry, ninguém tem culpa disso.

- Você tem! – bradei repentinamente furioso.

Gina ficou me encarando por alguns segundos com aquele ar superior irritante e, como raramente acontecia, detestei-a de verdade.

- Foda-se! – ela gritou então e saiu batendo a porta.

_Foda-se você_, pensei. Não aguentava mais ficar ali, ainda bem que iria passar a noite num hotel. Assim mudaria de ares.

Fui tomar um banho muito aborrecido. Depois, por pura implicância, bati no quarto dela.

- Quero minha camisa xadrez – informei-lhe.

- O quê? – ela estava arrumando em uma mochila algumas roupas e o material escolar, certamente para passar a noite na casa da Luna, e nem me olhou.

- Quero minha camisa xadrez. A que você está usando.

Gina, da cama, se virou para mim.

- Você não tem roupa não? – perguntou com desdém – Tem que ficar andando pelado pela casa?

- Infelizmente minhas roupas insistem em desaparecer do meu armário e aparecer no seu.

- Te garanto que nunca peguei nenhuma cueca ou calça sua – ela já havia voltado sua atenção para a arrumação da mochila. – Depois que eu tomar banho te devolvo a camisa.

- Eu quero _agora_.

Gina bufou e se levantou. Abriu botão por botão, me fitando com raiva, e jogou a camisa para mim.

- Engole.

Ela estava só de jeans e sutiã agora. Putz.

De volta ao meu quarto, atirei a camisa em qualquer lugar, porque nem estava a fim de usá-la. Me vesti e fui preparar minhas próprias coisas para passar uma noite fora de casa. Eu não precisava de muito.

Enquanto estava ali, admiti para mim mesmo que estava de mau humor naquele dia. Eu me sentia desanimado e irritado.

Quando era quase 17h, eu e Gina entramos novamente no carro e saímos de casa com a recomendação de James de que ficássemos bem. Eu iria deixá-la na casa de Luna e depois iria para um hotel qualquer, mas percebi que não queria que ela fosse embora ainda.

- Estou com fome – falei em um falso tom de casualidade. - Vamos comer algo?

Gina deu de ombros. Estava brava comigo e calada, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

- Isso é um sim? – perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros de novo e virou o rosto, olhando para fora. Queria dizer qualquer coisa para Gina, mas não sabia o quê. Então peguei seu queixo com os dedos e a fiz voltar-se para mim. Sua face estava banhada de lágrimas.

Quer saber? De repente, assim num estalo, percebi que estava cansado daquilo. Cansado demais! Tentava me convencer que tinha aceitado que Gina se afastasse de mim, mas não tinha. Não ia tentar me enganar mais. A quem eu convencia com aquela conversa fiada? A verdade é que eu não suportava mais aquela merda toda. Não suportava deixar as escolhas todas nas mãos dela, apesar do que eu havia dito antes. Eu já nem estava zangado ou de mau humor, só me sentia exausto.

Estacionei na primeira vaga que achei. Gina estava chorando forte então. Eu não a consolei nem nada, só fiquei parado com as mãos no volante. Estava difícil de enxergar, e foi aí que percebi que também estava chorando.

Em algum momento ela me abraçou e choramos juntos. Ninguém disse nada. Não foi preciso.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Está cheio para um dia de semana – comentei ao entramos na Três Vassouras, a lanchonete nova que tinha aberto na cidade. Era a primeira vez que íamos lá. O lugar era muito bem decorado no estilo dos anos 60, com direito a garçonetes de saias longas e rodadas, patins arcaicos e tudo.

- Vamos sentar ali no canto – Gina se dirigiu para uma mesa mais no fundo do lugar, em frente a uma das grandes janelas. Acompanhei-a e esperamos alguém vir nos atender, o que não demorou a acontecer.

Depois de pedirmos sanduíches, refrigerantes e batata-frita, ficamos em silêncio, ora nos encarando, ora observando a lanchonete, as pessoas, o dia lá fora. Nossos olhos estavam vermelhos. Assim que paramos de chorar dirigi para aquele lugar sem perguntar mais nada a Gina sobre ela estar com fome ou não.

Comemos praticamente calados, só abrindo a boca para fazer algum comentário engraçado sobre alguém. Ao sairmos de lá era mais de seis da tarde.

- Você vai mesmo para a casa da Luna? – perguntei a Gina quando entramos mais uma vez no carro.

A resposta dela foi uma ligação para Luna, desmarcando sua ida até a casa da amiga.

- O que vamos fazer agora? – Gina questionou ao desligar o celular.

- Vamos ao cinema? – sugeri.

- Ta.

- O de Basildon?

- É muito longe.

- Podíamos ficar por lá. Vamos faltar aula amanhã.

- Não posso faltar aula amanhã, tenho que entregar um trabalho.

Por fim acabamos em um cinema dali mesmo. Vimos um filme engraçado e triste sobre um cara que não tinha recebido as cinzas da mãe, que haviam sido mandadas pelo correio. Na jornada em busca por esses restos mortais, ele descobre um bocado de coisas sobre a vida, as pessoas e ele mesmo. Até que foi um bom filme. Quando saímos do cinema já era noite e fomos para o primeiro hotel de aparência decente que encontramos.

- Um quarto? – o homem da recepção perguntou ao fazer nosso cadastro.

Foi Gina quem respondeu:

- Um quarto com duas camas, por favor.

- Camas de solteiro?

- Pode ser. – Depois virou-se para mim: – Você trouxe o seu cartão de crédito? Porque eu não trouxe o meu.

- Está aqui.

Nos hospedamos em um quarto do sexto andar. O hotel era bom, bem arrumado e limpo; nosso quarto era claro, com um papel de parede que achei estranho, mas pelo menos tinha tevê a cabo. A primeira coisa que fiz foi me atirar na cama e ligar a televisão.

- Vou tomar banho – Gina informou.

- Ok.

Quando ela entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, fiquei só de cueca e deitei embaixo das cobertas, mas não antes de pegar qualquer coisa alcoólica, nem sei bem o quê, no frigobar e beber sem sentir gosto nenhum. Estava esgotado e só queria dormir.

Gina demorou muito no banheiro. Deve ter ficado lá mais ou menos uma hora, o que era estranho, porque eu sabia que ela havia tomado banho antes de sair de casa. Acho que ela chorou, pois seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos quando a porta se abriu e ela apareceu enrolada no roupão do hotel. Ficou me encarando com uma expressão séria e dolorida.

- Quê? – perguntei me sentando. Ela não respondeu, só continuou com aquela mesma expressão preocupante. Eu desliguei a TV e me levantei; estava começando a ficar assustado. – O que foi, Gina?!

Ela se aproximou de mim a passos lentos até ficar bem perto, com o corpo quase colado ao meu. Eu mal me mexi. As mãos dela subiram para a minha nuca; as minhas, para sua cintura. Os gestos eram todos muito vagarosos. Gina ficou na ponta dos pés e me beijou.

Foi um beijo suave, reconfortante e quente depois de tanto tempo separados. Foi como chegar em casa depois de um dia terrível e encontrar a familiaridade e o conforto a que estamos acostumados. Não foi um beijo ardente esse primeiro, mas os que vieram em seguida começam a se tornar. Quando caímos na cama, a coisa toda já estava bem perigosa.

Mas o perigo era ótimo. Os beijos já estavam bem desesperados, e eu podia sentir as mãos de Gina vagarem pelo meu corpo. Tive que me segurar para não fazer uma besteira quando percebi que ela não usava nada embaixo do roupão. O pior é que Gina nem ajudava: ficava me beijando daquele jeito bom, e aquelas pernas...

Suas pernas apertavam meu quadril contra o dela de um modo provocante, me deixando doido. Doido _mesmo_. Eu já estava sentindo um frêmito crescente no baixo ventre e ela ficava fazendo aquelas coisas.

- Gina...

Ela deu um jeito de ficar por cima de mim e começou a beijar meu peito e ir descendo...

- Caralho! – xinguei, insano e sem ar. - Preciso de um instante.

Toda vez que eu ficava super excitado, Gina normalmente me deixava sozinho ou me dava às costas como se nada tivesse acontecido, então eu podia resolver meu "problema" sozinho. Mas não daquela vez. Daquela vez ela voltou a me beijar com sofreguidão e guiou minha mão para dentro da minha cueca.

- Gina...?

- Ta tudo bem – ela disse, me olhando. Estávamos deitados um de frente para o outro, e ela estava com o rosto afogueado – Pode fazer.

- Mas você não gos...

- Ta tudo bem.

Nem tive tempo para ficar sem graça, porque já tínhamos voltamos a nos beijar e as mãos de Gina ainda corriam por mim. Aquelas mãos terríveis! O roupão dela estava jogado de lado, e fui tocando e apertando a pele dela até não aguentar mais a pressão que fazia em mim mesmo.

Entre gemidos e resmungos de prazer, meus e dela, tirei a mão de dentro da cueca e usei o roupão - era do hotel mesmo, depois eles lavavam - para me limpar. Então _precisei_ me distanciar da Gina. Necessitava de um minuto para voltar a me sentir inteiro e humano. Mas eu mal me afastei e ela já voltou a beijar meu pescoço e a me provocar.

- Não.

Afastei-a, porque precisava mesmo de um minuto. As coisas tinham acontecido muito rápido para que eu pudesse entender. Gina não costumava ser tão... tão _daquele jeito_, não mesmo. Ela nunca tomava atitude nenhuma, mas agora... Talvez o tempo separado tivesse sido bom.

Mantive os olhos bem fechados enquanto o ar entrava e saía dos meus pulmões. Estava contente, mas também me sentia estranho. Gina definitivamente era uma outra Gina.

Ao abrir os olhos, vi que ela tinha se deitado na outra cama. Havia vestido a camisola e estava toda encolhida.

- Gina? – ela não me respondeu – Gina?

- Que é? – sua voz estava chorosa.

Levantei-me e fui até cama dela. Ela estava chorando.

- O que foi? Por que está chorando? – sentado ali, afaguei seus cabelos – Eu pensei que a gente tinha acabado de se reconciliar... O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

- Você está se sentindo culpada? – Ela fez um gesto de negação com a cabeça – Então qual é o problema?

Ela se sentou e começou a chorar desesperadamente ao mesmo tempo em que falou:

- Você queria que eu me afastasse, então eu me afastei.

Não, não! Eu não a havia rejeitado. Como ela podia pensar aquilo?

- Você entendeu tudo errado.

Mesmo sem compreender as lágrimas, sem compreender porquê ela estava tão sensível, abracei-a e deixei-a chorar até cansar. Depois ficamos em silêncio. Eu estava feliz por tudo estar bem de novo.

- Harry?

- Sim?

Nós já estávamos deitados e abraços embaixo das cobertas.

- Eu estou confusa... Não sei o que é certo e o que é errado – ela estava recomeçando a chorar. – Mas eu quero ficar com você. Eu quero mesmo.

- Então vamos ficar juntos, como antes. Não se preocupe com mais nada por enquanto.

Sequei suas lágrimas e beijei. Nunca iria me cansar de beijá-la.

- Cheguei a pensar que nunca mais ficaria com você de novo – confidenciei. – Cheguei mesmo.

- É, eu também – ela fez uma pausa, então continuou: - Você acha...? – calou-se.

- O que é?

- Nada.

- O que é? – insisti.

- Você acha... Acha que eu agi mal com você? Quer dizer, hoje, agora. Fui muito, sei lá... Atirada?

- Você não foi atirada. Não se preocupe com isso – tirei uma mecha de cabelo da frente de seus olhos. - Eu amo você.

- Eu também.

- Vamos esquecer de tudo hoje. Vamos só ficar juntos, como nos velhos tempos, e dormir.

Ela assentiu e me apertou mais contra si. Eu, pela primeira vez em vários dias, me sentia eu mesmo. Estava em paz e dormi feliz ao lado de Gina.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Quando acordei, estranhei o lugar onde estava, mas logo lembrei que tinha ido para um hotel. Lembrei também daquela noite e senti falta de Gina, que não estava ao meu lado. Ainda estava escuro lá fora, percebi pelas cortinas abertas da janela, e quando olhei pelo quarto não vi mais ninguém.

- Gina?

- Aqui.

Levantei e a encontrei encolhida em um canto, escondida pela outra cama.

- O que você está fazendo aí?

- Nada, Harry. Só não consegui dormir.

- Por quê?

- Não sei.

Havia alguma coisa ali, talvez a mesma coisa que a tinha feito chorar antes. Para apoiá-la, sentei-me ao seu lado e passei o braço por seus ombros.

- Estou feliz – falei, e Gina sorriu fraco. – Você está feliz?

Ela deu de ombros como se dissesse "Tanto faz". Tinha mesmo algo errado; questionei-a com o olhar.

- Só estou pensando em nós, Harry. Em como era, em como vai ser...

- Vai ser como sempre foi.

- Nunca mais vai ser como antes. Não funcionou.

Suspirei. Será que ela ia começar de novo com aquilo?

Gina virou meu rosto para ela e me beijou.

- Quero te beijar para sempre.

- A gente pode se beijar a noite toda.

- Não podemos. Daqui a pouco é hora de se arrumar para ir ao colégio.

- Então vamos aproveitar esses últimos momentos.

Levantei-me e lhe ofereci a mão para ajudá-la a se erguer. Gina ficou alguns segundos encarando a mão que eu oferecia, então me olhou nos olhos e disse:

- Enquanto estamos aqui, mamãe e papai estão lá em casa. Nem imaginam que os filhos são dois ingratos, dois loucos apaixonados um pelo outro. Eles morreriam de desgosto... Enquanto estamos aqui, eles estão comemorando um casamento que deu certo, a família que construíram. Mas essa família é um fiasco! – sua voz soou tão amarga que me preocupou.

- Não – falei agachado diante dela, que tinha os olhos marejados. Agora eu havia entendido o motivo de seu choro e de sua insônia – Não quero ouvir. Eu já sei disso tudo, você já sabe. Por favor, Gina.

Ela me abraçou muito, muito forte. Meio desesperada. Eu já tinha até esquecido da sensação que me invadiu naquele instante - culpa -, porém ignorei-a. Não pensaria sobre isso aquela noite, de perturbada já bastava Gina. Eu precisava ser forte por nós dois, porque era isso que eu fazia.

Levei-a de volta para a cama - pequena para nós dois, que estávamos acostumados com nossas camas de casal. Ficamos apenas nos olhando por um bom tempo antes de recomeçamos a nos beijar.

Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido, tão inesperadamente, que me sentia pisando em ovos. Queria saber quais seriam as "novas regras" do nosso recém-reatado relacionamento. Beijo, pelo menos, eu tinha certeza que era permitido, porque Gina não parava de me beijar. Não que eu estivesse reclamando.

Ela, como tantas vezes antes, não se importou quando tirei sua camisola. Tudo que ouvi foram lamúrias de prazer quando comecei a trilhar beijos por seu queixo, pescoço e colo. Minhas mãos formigavam para tocá-la toda. Meus beijos continuaram descendo por aquela pele até o vale entre os seios e o umbigo. Nesse momento Gina me chamou.

- O que foi?

Ela me puxou e me beijou com uma intensidade que me surpreendeu. Pegou uma de minhas mãos e levou até seu seio.

- Não fala nada, não pergunta nada, senão vou me arrepender. Não quero pensar em nada, _nada_ agora.

Gina voltou a me beijar com intensidade. A língua dela estava dentro da minha boca quando minha mão livre desceu para o seu outro seio.

Meu estômago revirou de nervosismo e agitação enquanto eu tocava aquela carne macia, que não demorou muito eu comecei a beijar, sugar, mordiscar... Podia sentir Gina puxar de leve meu cabelo e apertar meu ombro enquanto murmurava qualquer coisa, tinha certeza que de olhos fechados.

Eu estava tão eufórico com tudo aquilo. Minha mente era dominada por apenas um pensamento: Gina, Gina, Gina. Gina e o corpo quente e macio dela ao meu alcance, o corpo que eu estava tocando como nunca antes.

Foi uma noite memorável.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Eu sei que disse para algumas pessoas que o Harry daria um tempo para a Gina decidir o que queria, mas mudei de idéia. Espero que tenham gostado de como as coisas aconteceram. Agora estamos em tempos de calmaria depois da tempestade, mas a questão é que mais cedo ou mais tarde aparece outra tempestade por aí, não é mesmo?  
Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e comentando, espero reviews para saber a opinião de vocês sobre esse novo capítulo.

Beijos,  
Lanni.

PS: Ia postar antes, mas deu um erro aqui no site que eu não estava conseguindo fazer o upload do capítulo.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Ah, o Harry nem precisou implorar tanto assim pela Gina não. Ela sentia falta dele e então tudo foi acontecendo... Até chegar à gota d'água e eles voltarem. Mas apesar deles terem voltado, a situação dos dois não está resolvida, então continue lendo para saber onde vamos parar. Abraço!

**ooo Grace Black**: Sim, sim, é verdade. E suas torcidas acabaram dando resultado: H e G voltaram. O que será que vai acontecer agora, hein? Nossa, ainda tem muita estória para vir por aí! Obrigada pela review e por estar sempre por aqui. Abraço!

**ooo Kellysds**: É verdade, ninguém deveria tentar resistir ao Harry, apesar de que ela não resistiu muito, não é? Quer dizer, até que resistiu, mas no fim eles acabaram voltando, como eu sempre planejei. Mas como nem tudo são flores... Muita coisa vem por aí. Abraço!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Sim, é verdade. A Gina foi muito sincera porque sinceridade é algo importante para ela. Sem contar que, bem ou mal, ela aprendeu algo sobre a relação dela e do Harry com a traição que sofreu, então as coisas não serão mesmo como eram antes. Tudo está mudado.  
Você fez algumas suposições interessantes, mas não posso dizer se estão certas ou erradas. Abraço!  
**  
ooo anneborges**: Oh, rs, obrigada. Você é muito gentil. Pode deixar que não vou deixar de postar não. Posso demorar um pouquinho, mas acabo aparecendo por aqui. Abraço!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Seus problemas acabaram! H e G enfim estão juntos de novo. Mas por quanto tempo, hein? Fica tranquila que falta muito para o fim da fic ainda. E não vai chegar carta nenhuma, porque, rsrs, como eu já disse antes, eles são mesmo irmãos. Posso até mudar de idéia, mas até agora essa vertente realmente não me atraiu.  
"O que eu tenho mais certeza é que eu acho que vai rolar muita Cho ainda hauhsua!". Você tem certeza que acha, rs. Mas, sabe, também acho que vai rolar muito Cho ainda. Abraço!

**ooo Priscila Louredo**: Estou esperando a atualização de Desencontros, espero que não demore. Tem algum projeto novo para quando sua fic acabar?  
É, a Gina está mesmo confusa... Mesmo depois de se reconciliar com o H ela está confusa, apesar de ter ficado mais esperta com tudo que aconteceu entre os dois. E, bem, eu creio que tenho sim uma boa solução para a fic. Abraço!

**ooo Gabriela Granja**: Oh, foi bonitinho, né? A cena no quarto do bebê Ted, quero dizer. Esses dois simplesmente não conseguem ficar separados, não tem jeito. Abraço!

**ooo sophie caine**: Obrigada! Aí está o novo capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Não deixe de dar sua opinião sobre ele. Abraço!

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: Oh, rs, que bom que gostou de fazer essa descoberta - de E4P. Espero que continue lendo (e gostando!) da fic. Não creio que tenha chances da Gina ser adotada, essa idéia não me agrada muito. "Eles são mesmo irmãos. Posso até mudar de idéia, mas até agora essa vertente realmente não me atraiu".  
Vc disse que ia dar uma olhada nas minhas outras fics... Não sei de chegou a ler, mas Perdidos na Rotação é o meu xodó! Acho que é minha fic favorita das quatro que tenho, apesar de estar relativamente no começo ainda e tudo. Se puder dá uma olhada nela. Abraço!

**ooo Dessinha McGuiller**: Rsrs... Pela terceira vez hoje: "Eles são mesmo irmãos. Posso até mudar de idéia, mas até agora essa vertente realmente não me atraiu". Por um lado você está certa - não vai acontecer nada para mudar o fato de que eles realmente são irmãos.  
Não te levo a mal, absolutamente. Pelo contrário, fico lisonjeadíssima pelas tuas palavras. "Um casal - ora de irmãos, ora de amantes - que tem uma força de atração inconsciente sobre as pessoas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que as pessoas se deslumbram também acabam sentindo o peso que essa história carrega". Eu bem que sei como é sentir o peso que uma história carrega. Faz algum tempo que li o livro Lavoura Arcaica, belíssimo, do Raduan Nassar. Não vou contar nada sobre a obra, mas é uma dessas coisas que nos sufoca. Se puder, leia.  
Gostaria que você não abandonasse a fic, mas compreenderei se isso acontecer. Para te deixar despreocupada (ou não), aviso que tenho um final em mente que julgo adequado para toda a tragetória do Harry e da Gina. Abraço enorme!

**ooo Marcia B. S.**: Sim, sim, é verdade. Vou te dar uma dica para compreender melhor a estória, já que não é a primeira vez que vc diz que não consigue "conceber a totalidade dessa relação". Acho que você precisa parar de tentar estabelecer uma relação entre você e a estória ("filha única tem seus momentos de não entendimento... mesmo meus primos são pessoas estranhas para mim para imaginar esse tipo de relação") e se concontrar apenas na trama e nos personagens, no que eles vivem. Tem que parar de tentar estabelecer uma relação entre eles e você, entende? Pense na fic, no universo dela, não no seu. * smile * Espero ter ajudado em algo. Abraço!

**ooo Guta Weasley Cullen**: É exatamente isso. "Ela não consegue realmente fazer sentindo", embora as coisas sejam coesa, além de para você, para ela. O Harry às vezes é muito exagerado; diz que quer X, mas quando consegue X esquece das condições impostas para que tivesse esse X. Mas é inegável que ele goste da Gina. Obrigada pela review adorável! Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: É, e acabou que deu no que deu: a reconciliação deles. Apesar dos dois voltarem, nem tudo será um mar de rosas. Muitos obstáculos, inclusive colocados por eles próprios, ainda virão.  
"As coisas esquentaram na metade final do capítulo". Acho que esquentaram mais nesse, rs.  
"Acho que foi muito precipitado o ultimato do Harry". O Harry É muito precipitado às vezes. Em outras, ele internaliza tudo até que explode. Abraço!

**ooo Yami Umi**: Puxa, obrigada! Então espero que você continue por aqui, lendo a fic e dando sua opinião. Abraço!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Bem, aí está a situação da reconciliação dos dois. Foi mais rápido do que você imaginou? Só que dificuldades ainda virão e muita água vai rolar... Abraço!

**ooo Lizaaa**: Oi! Obrigada pela review tão doce, suas palavras foram muito gentis. Pode deixar que continuarei escrevendo sim. Abraço!


	14. Gina VII

**Gina**

Sentei nas arquibancadas para esperar Harry. Era quinta-feira, o dia em que ele ficava jogando futebol depois da aula de educação física.

Enquanto esperava, peguei meu celular e olhei pela enésima vez as mensagens de texto que tinha recebido dele naquele dia. Depois da nossa reconciliação na noite anterior, Harry havia me mandando mensagens absolutamente adoráveis sobre nós dois. Eu sabia que tinha que apagá-las, pois corria o risco de alguém pegar meu telefone e acabar lendo o que não devia, mas estava sem coragem. Ele tinha escrito coisas tão bonitas, tão verdadeiras!

Vi, do outro lado das arquibancadas, Hermione sentada em meio a cadernos e livros. Estava estudando como de costume. Fazia algum tempo que não conversávamos mais do que assuntos banais e eu já estava decidida a ir até ela quando uma voz me cumprimentou:

- E aí, Gina, beleza?

Era Draco.

- Olá. Como vai?

- Não muito bem – ele se sentou ao meu lado, segurando uma bolsa de gelo sobre o joelho. – Me fodi todo na aula hoje.

- O que aconteceu? – levantei a bolsa de gelo e dei uma espiada em seu joelho, que estava inchado e roxo.

- O filho da mãe do seu irmão me derrubou feio.

- O Harry? Ele não é violento nos esportes. Isso não é do feitio dele.

- O problema é que ele não sabe brincar.

Aquilo não me cheirou bem.

- Só porque eu fiz um piadinha no vestiário – Draco continuou – ele ficou puto e me derrubou de propósito. Ainda bem que a professora Hooch nem viu direito o que aconteceu, porque senão ele ia se ferrar.

- Me desculpe por isso.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem. E o Harry já está se sentindo culpado o suficiente, isso paga a coisa toda.

- Claro. Mas – a curiosidade tomou conta de mim – o que você disse para deixar Harry tão chateado?

- Nada demais; esquece isso, é assunto passado. Vamos falar de coisas interessantes. Você não está saindo com ninguém, está?

Suspirei.

- Não, Draco, não estou.

- Então que tal sairmos um dia desses? Que tal hoje? Meus pais estão fora até segunda, a gente pode aproveitar a casa só pra gente.

Olhei bem para Draco. Tenho certeza que meu "não" ficou claro em minha expressão.

- Ah, Gina, vamos lá – ele passou o braço pelos meus ombros e me apertou contra si. – Vamos nos divertir um pouco.

- Não – só para ter algo para fazer e me livrar dele, limpei a caixa de entrada do meu celular. Adeus mensagens do Harry.

- Puxa, por que não? Por que você não me dá uma chance?

- Porque não, Draco. Você não faz o meu tipo, dá em cima de todo mundo e eu não gosto de você desse jeito.

- A gente não precisa fazer nada – assegurou, apertando-me mais contra si. – Vamos só conversar e tal.

Ignorei-o.

- Ei, diz alguma coisa – ele tomou o celular das minhas mãos, conseguindo minha atenção. – Podemos ir a outro lugar se você quiser. Vamos ao cinema! Eu sei que você adora cinema. Vamos ver aquele filme que ta todo mundo falando, o "Cinzas Partidas".

- É "Cinzas Perdidas", Draco. E não, não vou ao cinema com você, até porque já vi esse filme.

- Podemos ver outro.

- _Não_ – peguei meu celular de volta e me afastei de Draco. Não é que eu não gostasse dele, mas estava certa que ele só queria um pouco de diversão. Sem contar que a conversa que eu tivera com Pansy Parkinson há um tempo atrás não me saía da cabeça.

- Por que não?

- Eu já te disse porquê. Além do mais, você não leva a sério ninguém com quem sai – Não que eu quisesse ser levada a sério por ele.

- Talvez porque a única pessoa com quem eu realmente gostaria de sair não me dá uma chance.

Desviei os olhos da partida de futebol e encarei-o, mas logo voltei novamente minha atenção ao jogo. Tive vontade de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas temi a resposta que poderia receber. De qualquer forma, era besteira eu pensar que era uma indireta. Garotas maravilhosas caíam por ele; eu não era bonita o suficiente para chamar sua atenção de um modo especial.

Minutos depois Draco falou:

- A gente está organizando um acampamento para quando as aulas acabarem. A maioria dos que vão é o pessoal que está se formando e vai para a universidade no próximo semestre, mas seria legal se você fosse. Acho que a Luna vai, e o Harry, o Rony e a Hermione vão com certeza.

- Legal.

- Então você vai?

- Não sei, Draco, tenho que pensar.

- Você pode ficar na minha barraca – ele piscou para mim no seu típico jeito Draco Malfoy de ser. – Vai ter um lugarzinho especial reservado para você.

Tive que rir. Aquela proposta era tão típica de Draco - era assim que ele era.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Urgh, você está _nojento_ – reclamei para Harry quando ele veio até mim depois que o jogo acabou. Draco já tinha se retirado para o vestiário a fim de tomar banho – Está todo suado.

- Ah, é? – ele abriu os braços e tentou me abraçar, mas me desvencilhei. Harry riu. Foi um riso franco e feliz, como há muito tempo eu não via nele.

Fomos para casa. O clima entre nós estava agradável como nunca. Não falamos muito, mas ficamos trocando olhares apaixonados. Eu podia ver naqueles olhos verdes maravilhosos de Harry o quanto ele queria chegar em casa logo para que ficássemos juntos.

De fato, a primeira coisa que ele fez ao pisar em casa foi me abraçar e me beijar. Eu queria, tanto quanto ele, continuar nossos amassos de onde havíamos parado, mas definitivamente Harry precisava de um banho antes. Quando eu disse isso ele reclamou, apesar de ter sumido correndo para tomar banho.

Recolhi nosso material jogado no chão e subi também. Guardei nossas coisas e fui atrás dele.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Draco? – perguntei entrando em seu banheiro.

- O quê? – ele abriu a porta do boxe e me olhou, sentada no chão onde eu estava.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Draco?

- Nada.

- Ele disse que você o machucou. O joelho dele...

- Ah, isso – ele se calou.

- Então – insisti -, o que aconteceu?

- Nada, eu só cometi uma falta. Acontece com bastante frequência nos esportes, se você não sabe.

- Engraçadinho – zombei sem achar graça. - Ele deu a atender que foi uma falta proposital. Que você ficou, nas palavras do Draco, puto por uma piada que ele fez. Que piada foi essa?

- Esquece isso, Gina – ele jogou água em mim, molhando-me toda. _Merda!_

- A piada foi sobre mim, Harry?

- Não, sobre mim. Sobre eu ainda ser virgem, mas não tem mais importância. Draco pode ser um idiota, você sabe. E não posso dizer que me orgulho de tê-lo derrubado.

- É, o joelho dele estava horrível – a expressão de Harry era de quem estava mesmo arrependido. – Oh, tudo bem, deixa isso pra lá.

- Não, espera aí. Ele estava conversando com você, o que queria?

Dei de ombros, completando:

- Assuntos banais. Ele disse que vocês estão organizando um acampamento para comemorar o fim das aulas. Por que não me disse nada?

- Eu soube hoje. Acho que isso ficou decidido hoje.

Ele pegou o xampu e começou a lavar a cabeça. Fiquei observando seu banho; Harry, de olhos fechados, nem percebeu. Ele era tão bonito, tão gostoso, tão gato! Às vezes era difícil de acreditar que eu o tinha quase que exclusivamente só para mim.

Em silêncio tirei minha roupa e entrei no banho com ele. Pude perceber sua surpresa quando meus abraços o cingiram por trás. A sensação dos meus seios tocando suas costas era aconchegante e erótica.

Harry virou-se em meu abraço e me beijou. Suas mãos começaram a passear pelo meu corpo, assim como as minhas pelo dele. O efeito dos seus toques mim... Nossa! Um calafrio subiu pela minha espinha quando sua boca alcançou meu mamilo.

- Harry – minha voz era débil, pouco mais que em sussurro.

Ficamos nessa confusão de beijos, toques, provocações e carícias por um tempo que pareceu eterno. Quando voltamos a nos beijar, pude perceber o quão excitado Harry estava. Tive vontade de tocá-lo como Cho havia feito, mas não tive coragem. E até teria continuado nossa sessão de amassos se eu não tivesse certeza de que estávamos _muito perto_ de perder o controle. A água, nossos corpos nus, a proximidade... Era demais.

Foi com dificuldade que consegui, sem fôlego, me afastar dele. Aquela foi a primeira vez que vi claramente Harry se tocar. Me senti estranha, um pouco desconfortável, mas também poderosa e sexy por deixá-lo naquele estado.

Quando ele terminou, abriu os olhos. Afastei-me da parede onde estivera encostada e lhe dei um beijo de leve e sorri. Era uma forma de dizer que estava tudo bem, apesar de não haver motivos para que ele pensasse o contrário.

Enrolei-me numa toalha, recolhi minhas roupas e fui para o meu quarto vestir qualquer coisa. Lá, enfiei um vestido e deitei na cama, de onde podia observar o céu pela janela aberta. Como eu imaginava, Harry, devidamente vestido, logo apareceu.

Ele se deitou com a cabeça sobre o meu estômago e ficamos observando o céu. Não falamos nada, só ficamos juntos. Meus dedos mexiam em seus cabelos negros e rebeldes, e fiquei pensando...

A noite passada tinha sido libertadora, de certa forma, porque estávamos fora de casa. Era mais fácil ficar com Harry longe dali. Eu sentia a presença dos meus pais em nosso lar mesmo quando eles estavam ausentes. Tentava, mas era sempre tão difícil não pensar neles, e em mim e em Harry. Se houve algo bom na nossa separação foi o fato de poder viver com a consciência tranquila.

_Droga_. Eu já estava pensando demais de novo. Precisava me distrair.

- Harry?

- Uh?

- Me beija.

Ele abriu os olhos sonolentos e me encarou. Depois se colocou sobre mim e nos beijamos incontáveis vezes.

Eu gostava do peso dele sobre o meu corpo. Era reconfortante. Era bom.

Por fim nos deitamos lado a lado. Ele logo adormeceu, afinal havíamos ficado acordados uma boa parte da noite. Acho que dormi pouco depois, porque tudo se apagou.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Meu bem, acorda.

Abri os olhos e vi mamãe. Imediatamente meu coração acelerou e olhei para o lado: Harry estava deitado de costas para mim, felizmente. Eu morreria se ela nos pegasse dormindo abraçados ou algo do tipo. Já era desconfortável o suficiente estarmos os dois na mesma cama, mesmo que cada um virado para um lado.

- Estávamos conversando – procurei explicar casualmente, notando que o céu já estava escuro – e acho que acabamos dormindo.

- Acorda, filho. Harry – mamãe agora estava chamando-o.

Demorou alguns instantes até que ele abrisse os olhos. Quando o fez, mamãe sorriu para nós dois.

- O pai de vocês lhes expulsou de casa ontem. Sinto muito.

- Tudo bem – falei.

Harry me olhou desconfortável e se levantou.

- Aonde vai, Harry? – mamãe perguntou.

- Pro meu quarto.

Era um pensamento exagerado, mas de repente temi que mamãe começasse a me interrogar sobre o que Harry estava fazendo na minha cama. Respirei fundo e tentei olhar a cena de fora: um casal de irmãos dormindo na mesma cama, cada um em um canto. Ta, não era nada demais, principalmente para nós, que havíamos sido criados com tanta liberdade um com o outro e com nossos pais. Todavia, como dizia Shakespeare, a suspeita sempre persegue a consciência culpada.

- Onde dormiram ontem? – mamãe indagou.

- Ficamos em um hotel, alugamos dois quartos – fiz uma nota mental para combinar aquela estória com Harry depois. – E como foi com papai?

- Nós vamos viajar! – ela falou com entusiasmo - Mas James disse que já comentou sobre isso com vocês.

- É, comentou.

- Ele também me deu isto – mamãe levantou os cabelos ruivos como os meus e exibiu as orelhas, onde usava brincos muito bonitos.

- De ouro e esmeralda – ela estava claramente orgulhosa do presente. – Para combinar com os meus olhos, foi o que James disse.

- Combina mesmo – seus olhos eram tão verdes quanto os de Harry.

- Vamos jantar.

Descemos juntas, mas antes mamãe bateu na porta de Harry e chamou-o para comer também.

- Chegaram agora? – perguntei ao alcançarmos a sala, me referindo a ela e a papai.

- Não, no horário de sempre, lá pelas cinco. Vocês pareciam cansados, por isso não os acordei antes.

Papai estava pondo a mesa quando entrei na cozinha. Apesar de termos sala de jantar, quase nunca a usamos.

- Boa noite, Gina – papai saudou-me.

- Boa noite, papai – lhe dei um beijo na bochecha e sentei no meu usual lugar à mesa. Harry apareceu logo depois, sem nenhum traço de desconforto no olhar.

Quando começamos a jantar a comida que meus pais tinham trazido da rua, tentei fazer com que meus pensamentos se concentrassem em qualquer coisa que não fosse minha relação com Harry - tentei ouvir mamãe, que falou do aniversário de uma amiga no sábado, e papai, que comentou do curso de _barman_ que começaria a frequentar -, mas não consegui. Então deixei a sensação de culpa tomar novamente conta de mim, pedindo perdão a Deus pelos meus atos recentes.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Capítulo tranquilo, sem grandes acontecimentos. Ele serviu para mostrar como será mais ou menos essa nova fase do relacionamento do Harry e da Gina, além de dar aguns ganchos para os próximos capítulos.  
Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e comentando, não sumam!

Abraços,  
Lanni.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Oraculo**: Sim, finalmente as pazes. Agora esses dois estão em um bom momento, apesar de que a paz deles começará a ser perturbada vez ou outra muito em breve. Agradeço pelos seus elogios, fico feliz que esteja gostando do rumo da trama. Beijão!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Oh, rs, sério? Eu tinha a reconciliação deles em mente há tempos. Será que eles "se entendam de vez" mesmo? Ou vem Cho por aí? É só continuar lendo que logo você vai descobrir. Mas, sabe, a Cho dessa fic é uma boa garota, realmente. Ela é uma pessoa adorável. Enfim... O capítulo novo veio rápido sim, viu? Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: O Harry estava mesmo um porre. Além de possessivo ele pode ser muito chato quando quer. A Cho vem logo, ou nem tanto, por aí, mas antes vamos ver a Gina fazer umas coisinhas que desagradam o Harry. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Yasmin Prado**: É, eu acho que todos gostam mais de E4P, porque ela é mais dramática e tem mais reviravoltas. Você comentou que fazia "séculos" que não encontrava uma fic H/G para ler... Vc costuma ler fics de qual shipper? Beijo!

**ooo anneborges**: Vácuo? Que isso, não deixei vácuo nenhum, rs. A Gina, além de não ser de ferro, gosta mesmo do Harry, gosta muito. Seria realmente complicado se eles não fizessem as pazes. Ah, viu como o capítulo novo vão demorou nada? Beijão!

**ooo Lizaaa**: Safadinha, a Gina? Acho que não... Ou nem tanto, rs. Acho mesmo que ela é meio lenta, digamos. Olha como demorou para ela e o Harry chegarem ao atual nível no relacionamento deles - apesar do fato dos dois serem irmãos pesar muito nas decisões da Gina. Beijo, até mais!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: É verdade: o capítulo passado foi mesmo o fogo que a cena do quarto do Teddy provocou. Os dois realmente não conseguem ficar longe um do outro, eles são ótimos juntos.  
"A Gina (pelo que parece) ainda vai mandar muito na relação dos dois". Também acho isso, rs. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Como sempre, você analisou muito bem o que aconteceu na fic. Harry realmente não aguentou e "explodiu", então as coisas foram se desenrolando e deu no que deu: a reconciliação dos dois.  
Você falou algo sobre momento de descoberta, e eu acho que a fic é bastante sobre isso: sobre descobertas, sobre o H e a G se descobrirem, descobrirem a extesão dos sentimentos deles frente as impossibilidades. Acho que é isso, rs. Bj, Pedro!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Oh, não? O que vc esperava que acontecesse então? Não, não "rolou tudo" - sexo ainda é algo proibido entre eles. Cho? Ah, ela é uma pessoa adorável nessa fic, na minha opinião, mas os leitores não conhecem muito dela ainda. Ela, como vc disse, não é mesmo uma vadia. Enfim, fico por aqui. Beijo!

**ooo Pati Black**: Oh, que bom que você continua acompanhando a fic! Fico feliz que ainda esteja por aqui. * smile *  
Não acho estranho que você torça pelos os dois, todos torcem. É normal torcemos pelo protagonista de uma história, seja ele bandido ou mocinho - apesar do Harry e da Gina não serem nem um nem outro, são apenas "pessoas normais". Beijo!

**ooo Jazz.C**: Eles não foram em frente não, rsrs. Não se permitiriam, não mesmo!  
Como eu disse pro Pedro, a fic é mesmo sobre descobertas, em vários sentidos, apesar de não ser só sobre isso. Beijo, até mais!


	15. Harry VII

**Harry**

- Que tal essa camisa, filho? É tão...

- Mãe! – reclamei, fechando a porta do boxe que tinha deixado aberta. Lily entrou no banheiro sem bater; antes estava no meu quarto escolhendo uma roupa para eu sair como se eu ainda tivesse dois anos e não pudesse fazer isso sozinho – Eu estou tomando banho!

- E daí?

- Eu to pelado!

- Harry, eu sou sua _mãe_, já te vi pelado milhões de vezes. Te dei banho, te amamentei, troquei sua roupa...

- Ta, Lily, ta. Me deixa ver essa camisa.

Coloquei a cabeça para fora e dei uma espiada no que ela tinha escolhido. Acabamos resolvendo a questão da roupa sem grandes desavenças. Deixei-a pensar que estava escolhendo o que queria só para fazer uma média.

Íamos ao aniversário de Donna, uma amiga de Lily do trabalho. Seria um almoço de aniversário, segundo minha mãe, muito bem organizado. Eu não estava muito a fim de ir, mas infelizmente ela fazia questão que Gina e eu fôssemos.

Quando fiquei pronto, resolvi descer. Passei antes no quarto de Gina, que estava vazio. Ela devia estar com Lily, acabando de se arrumar.

Na sala, James, sobriamente vestido, estava enfiado atrás do bar.

- Quer uma bebida, filho? – ele me ofereceu assim que entrei. – Tem um...

- Não, obrigado – apressei-me em dizer, me atirando no sofá. Não queria ficar bêbado antes de chegar a tal festa por mais tentadora que fosse a proposta. Provavelmente passaríamos o dia todo na companhia de um monte de gente velha, numa festa entediante de adultos. Por mais que Donna fosse simpática e agradável, eu duvidava que ela tivesse escolhido uma música decente para tocar no seu aniversário.

Se passaram dez, vinte, trinta minutos, mas Lily nem Gina desceram. Então James começou a me questionar sobre a faculdade, se eu ainda queria ir para Essex ("Sim"), para quantas instituições tinha me inscrito ("Muitas") e quando chegavam os resultados ("Junho"). Quando eu estava quase dormindo de tédio, as mulheres apareceram. Ambas estavam lindas, mas Lily não ganhava de Gina no quesito beleza. Ninguém ganhava.

Lily usava um vestido branco um pouco curto, mas bonito. Gina vestia um tomara-que-caia cinza e justo, ainda mais curto. Ela estava fabulosa, maquiada e com os cabelos soltos. Precisei desviar minha atenção dela para não me entregar.

- Minhas mulheres estão lindas – James comentou, saindo de trás do bar. – Só acho que os vestidos estão curtos demais. Principalmente o seu, Gina.

- Ah, por favor! – Lily exclamou em desaprovação, vestindo o casaco discreto que antes levava nas mãos.

Em silêncio eu concordei com James. Elas podiam se vestir com mais discrição. Eu não queria ninguém comentando das pernas minha mãe, pelo amor de Deus! Por mais bonita que Lily fosse, e ela era realmente bonita, era minha _mãe_. Não seria agradável ouvir um cara comentar qualquer coisa sobre ela. Eca!

O mesmo eu podia dizer de Gina. Só que se não me agradava ouvir alguém falar de Lily, era mil vezes pior com Gina. O ciúme me cegava. E eu precisava admitir: o vestido de Lily nem estava curto se comparado ao de Gina.

Por fim saímos. Lily caminhava elegantemente nos saltos altos para o carro, a discussão com James sobre vestidos já esquecida. Gina e eu seguíamos atrás deles, sem conversar ou nos olhar. Caso contrário a vontade que eu estava de beijá-la só aumentaria.

Alguns minutos depois, sentados no banco de trás do automóvel da família, Gina e eu ouvíamos a conversa de Lily e James sem prestar atenção. Estávamos calados, eventualmente olhando um para o outro. Ela estava tão terrivelmente bonita e o espaço no carro parecia tão pequeno que ficava difícil não prestar atenção nela.

- Você está lindo – Gina murmurou para mim quando James ligou o rádio. – Gostei da roupa que mamãe escolheu. Jeans e blazer ficam ótimos juntos, ainda mais com all star para completar o visual.

Ela sorria marota. Estava me provocando com a coisa toda de Lily escolher minhas roupas.

- Quando a gente chegar em casa – retruquei no mesmo tom baixo e divertido dela – você vai me pagar por isso.

O sorriu de Gina aumentou. A mão dela se entrelaçou à minha e, assim, continuamos seguindo para o aniversário de Donna.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

A festa era num clube, em um salão próximo a um jardim esplendoroso. O lugar era espaçoso e claro, a decoração era toda branca. Lily ficou falando de como tudo estava perfeito e James comentou de detalhes arquitetônicos como as paredes de vidro e o pé direito alto, mas não prestei muita atenção.

Donna veio nos cumprimentar assim que nos sentamos na nossa mesa. Depois das saudações e da entrega do presente, ela falou animada da festa que estava dando e do quanto estava feliz por conseguir...

- ...reunir meus amigos e minha família. Até Nicholas deixou a faculdade no meio das provas e veio comemorar comigo. Vocês lembram do Nicholas? – Donna perguntou a mim e a Gina – Às vezes vocês brincavam juntos quando eram pequenos.

- Não lembro – Gina respondeu.

- Eu acho que lembro – disse, a imagem de um menininho de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis surgindo na minha mente.

- Vou mandar ele vir falar com vocês depois – Donna prometeu. Ela ainda conversou conosco um pouco mais, porém logo foi cumprimentar outros convidados.

Não demorou e James se levantou, comentando que iria até o bar.

- Não vá importunar os _barmans_ – Lily pediu, conhecendo a péssima mania de James. – Eles estão trabalhando e não querem...

- Não vou importunar ninguém, Lily – mas ele saiu em direção ao bar com cara de que ia sim.

Comecei a conversar com Lily quando Gina saiu para pegar o casaco que tinha esquecido no carro. Ela perguntou de Cho, ou melhor, da "garota que ligou ontem lá para casa". Eu fui salvo do papo por um rapaz mais ou menos da minha idade que chegou até nossa mesa perguntando:

- E aí, tudo bem, Harry? – ele bateu no meu ombro e sentou-se no lugar, antes ocupado por James, ao lado de Lily.

- Tudo bem – respondi, desconfiado que aquele era Nicholas.

Ele virou-se para minha mãe e disse:

- Se eu não soubesse que você é a Lily, iria garantir que é a Gina. É tão jovem!

Lily riu, corando levemente. O modo como ele fez aquele comentário tão cortês me lembrou um pouco Draco, apesar dos dois serem claramente diferentes tanto na aparência quanto nos modos.

- Ah, Nicholas, você é gentil como sua mãe – foi a resposta de Lily. – Ela me disse que você está cursando Inglês em Cambridge.

- É verdade. Você já está na faculdade, Harry? – ele se virou para mim e algo nele não me agradou.

- Começo no próximo semestre.

- Ah, claro. Esqueci que você é um pouco mais novo do que eu.

- Você tem vinte, não, Nicholas? – Lily questionou – A última vez que te vi, há uns dois ou três anos atrás, você estava totalmente diferente. Era um adolescente cheio de espinhas, mas agora...

- Mãe! - chamei-lhe a atenção. Ela não ia começar com aqueles assuntos, não é?

- Tudo bem – Nicholas falou. – Não faz mal, eu...

- Achei! – Gina chegou até a nossa mesa e se atirou em sua cadeira, entre eu e Nicholas. Nem o viu – O casaco caiu embaixo do banco, deu um trabalhão pra...

Lily pigarreou, chamando sua atenção. Gina se deu conta do estranho na nossa mesa e cumprimentou-o com um "Oi" sem graça.

- Esse é o Nicholas, de quem a Donna estava falando – Lily explicou a Gina. – Nicholas, essa é a Gina.

- Me lembro dela – ele sorriu para Gina de um jeito que eu não gostei. – Como vai? Faz tempo que não nos vemos.

- Estou bem.

Lily se levantou com a desculpa de tirar James do bar. Nesse momento, Nicholas lançou o convite:

- Eu estou sentado com os meus primos, eles são mais ou menos da nossa idade. Querem ir para lá? Vai ser melhor do que ficar aqui, eu garanto.

No mesmo instante que eu respondi "Não, obrigado", Gina falou "Sim, é claro". Entreolhamos-nos.

- Vamos – ela me pediu. - Pode ser legal.

- Não. Vai você – disse, deixando claro nas entrelinhas que não queria que ela fosse.

Mas Gina me encarou profundamente e, com uma expressão desafiadora, se levantou.

- Vamos, Nicholas – chamou, então foi embora com aquele idiota do filho da Donna.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Ela voltou para nossa mesa cerca de uma hora depois. Eu estava sentado sozinho, pois Lily e James estavam na pista de dança, dançado, é claro.

- Você é um bobo – Gina disse, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Por que não vai se sentar com a gente? Tem uma mesa no jardim com um pessoal da nossa idade. Aqui está um saco.

- Estou bem aqui, obrigado.

- Vai ficar aqui emburrado e sozinho por birra?

Encarei-a zangado. O tempo todo que eu tinha ficado sozinho serviu para que a impressão que tive de que Nicholas estava interessado em Gina se tornasse certeza, assim como serviu para aumentar minha raiva dela por ter aceitado sentar-se na mesa dele.

- Por que você não sossega e fica aqui comigo?

- Porque aqui está _chato_, Harry. Eu conheci essa garota, Janice, e ela estuda música, olha que interessante! Ela é super legal, você...

- Ah, Janice? – perguntei com desdém – Tem certeza que você conheceu uma garo_ta_? Não seria um tal de _Nicholas_ que você conheceu?

Vi sua expressão mudar e se tornar impassível.

- Não acredito que você está com ciúme. Não acredito.

- Vai à merda, Gina.

- _Não_ acredito. Estou numa mesa com um _monte_ de gente, o que você acha que aconteceu? Que a gente ficou se agarrando embaixo da toalha?

Me limitei a fitar o nada e a esvaziar minha taça de bebida. _Nicholas babaca_.

Senti a mão de Gina apertar meu joelho por baixo da mesa.

- Por favor – ela pediu baixo, a voz dócil -, não faz isso. Por favor. _Por favor_, Harry.

- Me deixa – resmunguei.

Ela pareceu ofendida. Levantou-se e, _inacreditável!_, me deixou novamente sozinho.

Tive que ficar curtindo desamparado minha raiva e meu ciúme. Tive vontade de ir até aquela maldita mesa e ver o que estava acontecendo por lá. Mas eu tinha orgulho, não daria as caras no jardim depois que dizer que não iria.

Muito tempo depois, Lily e James voltaram a se sentar, pois o almoço seria servido. Quando meu pai pediu que eu fosse chamar Gina para comer conosco, fui com prazer, mas um prazer muito bem disfarçado.

Ela estava mesmo em uma mesa no jardim, sentada entre o _Nicholas_ e uma menina negra, com quem conversava animadamente. Gina parecia tão entusiasmada que tive vontade de perguntar sobre o que falavam, mas limitei-me a dizer ao chegar até ela:

- James mandou você vir comer com a gente.

Gina me encarou com seus penetrantes olhos castanhos e se levantou, voltando comigo. Uma sensação de vitória se espalhou pelo meu corpo.

Comemos em silêncio. Ou melhor, eu comi em silêncio; Gina, Lily e James conversaram bastante.

- Você está muito calado – Lily falou em dado momento – O que foi, Harry?

- Nada.

- Eu te conheço, menino. Quando você fica muito calado, carrancudo desse jeito, é porque tem algo te incomodando.

Senti os olhos de Gina em mim, mas não a fitei.

- Essa festa está muito chata – disse -, quero ir embora.

- Deixa, mamãe – Gina se intrometeu. – Ele deve ter acordado com o pé esquerdo hoje.

- Cala a boca, ninguém te chamou na conversa! – bradei com ela.

- Ei, Harry! – James chamou minha atenção – Isso é jeito de falar com a sua irmã?

Bufei e voltei a comer ainda mais puto, se é que isso era possível. Para piorar meu humor, depois do almoço Nicholas reapareceu em nossa mesa.

- Vamos dançar, Gina? – ele convidou galanteador.

Ela, não sei se para me provocar ou por vontade, aceitou. Levantei no mesmo instante que os dois se encaminharam para a pista de dança e fui até o bar pegar outra bebida. O pior é que a música tinha melhorado, estava tocando agora umas baladas boas da década de 70. Será que pelo menos não podiam colocar uma música ruim para eles dançarem?

Depois de três drinques voltei para a mesa. James não estava.

- Sabe – Lily comentou -, ela já é grandinha, Harry. Por mais que você queira protegê-la, Gina não precisa disso.

- O quê?

- Sua irmã tem praticamente 17. Deixe-a em paz! Está parecendo o James...

Aqueles conselhos entraram por um ouvido e saíram pelo outro. Lily não fazia idéia do que estava falando. Ela não fazia idéia do que existia entre Gina e eu.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Vi, na pista de dança, Nicholas deixar Gina e ir dançar com a mãe. James foi dançar com Gina, deixando Lily só. Ela veio até mim.

- Não – disse antes que ela fizesse o pedido. – Não vou dançar com você, Lily.

- Por que não me chama de "mãe", Harry? Até parece que não gosta que eu seja sua mãe...

- Não vou dançar com você, _mãe_.

- Vai sim, precisa melhorar essa cara.

Não tive como fugir, ela me arrastou para a pista de dança com ela. Felizmente James logo voltou a dançar com Lily. Eu já estava voltando para a mesa quando alguém segurou meu braço.

- Me concede essa dança? – Gina perguntou gentil.

Quis gritar um não bem grande, mas em vez disso aceitei sua mão e o convite.

A música que estava tocando era agitada, mas a pista agora era uma bagunça tão grande de pessoas que foi fácil eu e Gina dançarmos devagar e próximos, ao som de uma canção imaginária própria.

No começo não falamos nada, porém eu acabei dando o braço a torcer e perguntei:

- E aí, ele já te cantou?

- Quem?

- Quem seria?

- Você está falando do Nick?

- _Nick?_ Vocês já são tão íntimos que estão se chamando pelo apelido? – minha raiva e meu ciúme voltaram com força total - Como ele te chama, de "_Gi_"?

Gina, em vez de se zangar mais uma vez, riu.

- Harry, Harry... Você não toma jeito. Não aprende nada.

- Do que você está falando? – meu tom não era nada amigável.

- Estou falando que não tem nada entre eu e ele...

- Ainda.

- ...mas se tivesse, isso não seria um problema. Combinamos que teríamos um relacionamento aberto e...

- Não! – soltei-a. – Você comentou algo sobre isso, mas foi uma decisão sua, unilateral! Eu não concordei com nada!

- Nem precisa, afinal sou eu quem faz as regras agora.

Nossa, meu ódio foi tanto que meus punhos fechados tremiam!

- Quem disse?!

- _Eu_ disse – ela estava começando a se enfurecer, mas seu tom era baixo, pois tinha muita gente ao nosso redor. – Além do mais, você não pode falar nada! Ou já se esqueceu da sua cena com a Cho na festa do colégio? Sem contar que vira e mexe eu vejo vocês dois se beijando na escola!

- É diferente – argumentei com o coração acelerado; não sabia que ela tinha conhecimento daquilo. – É ela que sempre me beija, eu só...

- Corresponde.

- Exato.

- E isso faz diferença?

- Faz toda a diferença!

- Argh! – ela caminhou para fora da pista e eu fui atrás dela até uma das varandas do salão, onde, depois de fechar as portas de acesso, ficamos protegidos - Olha, Harry, eu não me importo, sinceramente – Gina estava tão aborrecida que havia lágrimas em seus olhos. - Eu não estou brigando com você por beijá-la, ou por _ela_ beijar você, já que insiste na diferença entre um e outro. Eu só quero que pare com essas cenas de ciúme _idiotas_ e _absurdas_! QUERO QUE PARE DE ME SUFOCAR!

Gina saiu batendo o pé e me deixou só. Mais emburrado do que nunca, voltei para a mesa.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Sozinho com os meus pensamentos, admiti para mim mesmo que tinha exagerado. Talvez realmente não houvesse motivo para tanto, mas era difícil me controlar quando se tratava de Gina. Só de imaginar outra pessoa com ela...

Desviei desses pensamentos e olhei para o jardim pela parede de vidro do salão. Queria pedir desculpas a Gina, mas ela havia desaparecido e com a tempestade violenta que caía lá fora era impossível sair para procurá-la. De qualquer forma, logo estaríamos em casa e eu poderia me desculpar.

Por não ter o que fazer, fui até uma das varandas. A chuva caía forte há algum tempo. Estávamos esperando ela diminuir e Gina aparecer para ir embora.

Demorou para que a tempestade acalmasse. O céu estava escuro e chuviscava quando um movimento me chamou a atenção no horizonte verde pela grama. Forcei a vista e tive a impressão de ver um vulto ruivo. Quando o vulto aumentou, percebi que quem vinha era Gina, porém ela caminhava ao lado de Nicholas.

Respirei fundo e contei até dez. Voltei para a mesa e procurei me concentrar em qualquer coisa, menos nos dois juntos lá fora.

Pouco depois Gina apareceu, encharcada e tremendo, diante de mim e dos meus pais.

- O que aconteceu, Gina? – Lily parecia preocupada.

- A chuva me pegou quando eu estava explorando o clube.

_Sozinha?_, tive vontade de perguntar, mas me calei.

- Vamos embora agora, James – Lily continuou. – Essa menina pode pegar uma pneumonia molhada desse jeito.

James passou seu paletó para Gina e partimos. Uma parte de mim ficou tentada a abraçá-la e aquecê-la, porém a raiva foi maior.

Nos despedidos de Donna antes de ir embora. Nicholas, agora sentado com a mãe, estava tão encharcado quanto Gina. Me esforcei para não socá-lo, e consegui.

Nem olhei para Gina no caminho de casa, e acho que nem ela para mim. Era incrível a facilidade que tínhamos para brigar.

Quando chegamos, Lily arrastou-a escadas acima e se enfiou com ela no banheiro. Eu estava impaciente para conversar com Gina, perguntar que merda ela estava fazendo com o idiota do Nicholas durante a chuva. Na verdade, nem tinha certeza se queria saber a resposta.

No meu quarto, me joguei na cama e procurei pensar com calma. Provavelmente eles só haviam se encontrado casualmente quando chuva começou a cair e foram procurar um abrigo juntos, afinal aquele clube era enorme e tinha muitos lugares para se esconder da aguaceira que caiu. E mesmo que eles não tivessem se encontrado casualmente, não precisava ter acontecido nada. Eu estava com ciúme à toa.

Esperei Gina acabar o banho e ir para o quarto. Assim que isso aconteceu e Lily foi embora, eu me enfiei no quarto dela e tranquei a porta.

Gina estava enrolada na toalha, procurando uma roupa no armário. Ela me viu entrar e não falou nada. Sentei-me na sua cama e fiquei observando atento ela trocar de roupa. Quando acabou, disse:

- É melhor você sair. Mamãe ficou de me trazer um chocolate quente e não seria legal se ela encontrasse você trancado aqui comigo.

Levantei e abri a porta.

- Agora você não está mais trancada – falei, voltando a me sentar na cama.

De repente a bainha do meu blazer me pareceu muito interessante. Senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado e vi, pela visão periférica, Gina se sentar. Respirei fundo para tomar coragem para falar:

- Desculpe por ter ficado tão puto com você. Eu sei que exagero às vezes.

- Só às vezes?

- É, só às vezes. Mas você, Gina, você me dá motivos...

- Harry, esquece. Deixa o assunto de lado. Eu não estou nem com vontade nem com paciência para discutir isso com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque não.

Aquilo estava fácil demais.

- Você está me escondendo algo, Gina? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Harry – ela se pôs de pé e colocou as mãos na cintura -, você está paranóico, sabia? Eu _gosto_ de você. Por que esconderia algo?

Por que não esconder?

- Isso quer dizer que não aconteceu nada entre você e o _Nick_?

Ela suspirou e disse com tédio e indiferença:

- Não aconteceu nada relevante.

Minha testa se franziu e quando voltei a falar meu tom foi hostil:

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Que eu gosto de _você_.

- _Gina_, _o que isso quer dizer_?

- Nós nos beijamos. Só isso.

Me levantei, meu corpo todo formigando estranhamente.

Só isso? Só _isso_? _Só isso, porra_? Ela ainda dizia "só"? Que droga de brincadeira era aquela?

- Ta zuando? – consegui articular.

- Não – ela disse simplesmente, a voz e a expressão inalteráveis. – Mas de certa forma eu menti: nós não nos beijamos, _ele_ me beijou e eu correspondi. Afinal, isso _faz toda a diferença_, não é, Harry?

Eu podia sentir minhas unhas penetrando a carne de tão forte que minhas mãos estavam fechadas.

Para evitar fazer uma besteira, como dar um soco em_ Gina_, saí do quarto batendo a porta.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Esse capítulo, pelo menos no meu ponto de vista, foi ligeiramente diferente quanto à estrutura e ao ritmo. Perceberam? E gostaram? A Gina mudou mesmo, não?  
No final desse mês a fic completa um ano, e o que isso significa? Presentes! Não presentes propriamente ditos, mas postarei novos caps com frequência se vocês também me presentearem e deixarem bastantes reviews. Então todo mundo que ler, comente também!

Beijão,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas às reviews**:

**ooo Grace Black**: Sim, a Gina mudou, então suas atitudes se renovaram, de certa forma. Draco dar trabalho? Bem, pode ser que sim ou que não... É só esperar para ver! Todavia, certamente há confusões à vista na fic. Aliás, essas confusões já começaram, rs. Abraço!

**ooo Oraculo**: Ei! Fico feliz que esteja apreciando a história. As coisas estão começando a tomar um rumo diferente, estão começando a se encaminhar. Obrigada pela review. Abraço!  
**  
ooo Carol Good God**: Oh, tudo bem. Às vezes ficamos realmente sem tempo, o importante é que vc reapareceu aqui, rs.  
Relação H/G dar certo? Beeem... é, estava dando certo sim, mas agora, com esse último capítulo, as coisas podem mudar novamente. É melhor eu parar por aqui antes de falar demais. Abraço!

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: Nossa, não. Eu sou completamente cannon, rs. Sou totalmente fiel ao que Jo Rowling criou, só gosto dos casais do livro, apesar de gostar de elaborar essas relações ou até mudá-las um pouco. Abraço!

**ooo Lizaaa**: Pelo seu "smile" acho que gostou do último capítulo, não? Tomara que tenha gostado desse também. A Gina deu um pouco de dor de cabeça ao Harry, rsrs. Abraço!

**ooo anneborges**: Esse mês terá muitas atualizações, dependendo de como for a resposta de vocês, leitores. Oh, sim, comente, assim eu de fato sei que você está semper aqui. *smile* Abraço!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Ai, é péssimo quando nossa review simplesmente desaparece do nada! Quanto à Gina, fique tranquila, pois, no meu ponto de vista, o final dela será ok. Ela também é a minha personagem favorita da saga HP. Abraço!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: "Pelo jeito (Harry e Gina) estão se entendendo até bem demais". Olha, eles estavam realmente se entendendo bem, mas agora...  
É, o Harry não desmarcou o encontro dele com a Cho, que acontecerá no próximo capítulo. Se o Draco vem por aí? É possível, mas não vou dizer mais nada sobre isso. Abraço!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É, o capítulo passado foi mais tranquilo mesmo. Eu gosto de tramas, sejam de fics, livros, filmes, etc, onde "o nada acontece", como em Perdidos na Rotação. Nela, cada capítulo é um somatório para a história geral, apesar de não ser extremamente importante por si só. Talvez seja por isso que ela é minha fic favorita das que tenho. Abraço!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Draco infantil? Por que acha isso, pela conversa que ele teve com a Gina? Ele pode ter sido sincero... ou não! Rsrs.  
Não sei se a Gina tem mais receio pelos pais do que por Deus, mas, sei lá, vai ver que sim, afinal os pais estão, no ponto de vista material e físico, mais próximos dela do que Deus. Abraço!

**ooo Shimbo Walker**: Oi! Há quanto tempo!  
Não sei se concordo com você quanto a "maturidade, serenidade e comedimento recém-descobertos pelos personagens". Diria que a Gina sim, ela adquiriu essas qualidades, mas o Harry não. E não tem nada a ver comigo, até porque eu tenho essa fic planejada do começo ao fim faz meses e já sabia há tempos que a história tomaria o rumo que está tomando, assim como os personagens.  
Sobre nosso projeto, nossa!, devo te pedir desculpas pela minha ausência. Ando totalmente sem tempo para pensar nisso, o que realmente só poderei fazer com dedicação quando terminar as fics que tenho. Contudo, espero que possamos manter contato até lá ou chegar a uma outra solução.  
Obrigada pelas palavras gentis e pela review. Abraço!

**ooo Ly Anne Black**: Oh, realmente, você ficou com uma review especial: a ducentésima!  
Obrigada por suas palavras! A parte sobre os diálogos foi especialmente interessante (eu também gosto muito dos diálogos deles). Mudando um pouco de assunto, eu também acho que, hoje em dia, há poucas fics boas. Eu escrevo sobre histórias que eu gostaria de ler, tentando oferecer ao leitor um trama diferente do que é encontrado por aí e até um pouco mais madura - sobre isso, minha outra fic em andamento, Perdidos na Rotação, é bem assim ao meu ver.  
Espero voltar a te "ver" por aqui, gostei muito da sua review. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Pedro, rs, eu infelizmente não posso te dizer se Draco estava falando sério ou não quanto a estar genuinamente interessado na Gina, mas em certo momento você terá, de certa forma, a resposta para essa pergunta.  
Como você pôde ver, o trecho que postei no blog não tem nada a ver com G/D, mas sim com Gina e um outro rapaz.  
Vou te contar uma coisinha sobre o acampamento: tanto o Harry quanto a Gina descobrirão coisas nesse passeio, mas a natureza de suas descobertas são muito diferentes.  
Ainda não te mandei seu e-mail, mas vou. Agora, com o ano chegando ao fim, ando atolada, você sabe como é. Abraço!


	16. Gina VIII

**Gina**

Eu tenho certeza que se fosse eu a me agarrar com alguém no baile da escola como Harry havia feito, ele não me perdoaria. Porque ele é muito ciumento, muito mesmo.

Era segunda-feira e ele não falava comigo desde sábado por um motivo idiota: eu tinha beijado alguém que não era ele. Entendia perfeitamente que Harry ficasse chateado ou até mesmo que demorasse a entender a situação, mas ele estava exagerando! A única coisa que fazia era ficar enfiado no quarto, calado e emburrado. Era típico dele se retrair ao ficar zangado.

Talvez eu devesse ter agido com mais cautela ao contar para ele, mas não resisti em provocá-lo um pouquinho. E olha que nem contei tudo em detalhes!

Na verdade, provavelmente nada teria acontecido se Harry não fosse tão ciumento. Foi ele quem colocou na minha cabaça que talvez Nicholas estivesse a fim de mim, e a cena que ele fez me deixou tão furiosa que saí para espairecer. Acabei pegando uma chuva daquelas e me encharcando toda, mas por fim encontrei, por uma grande coincidência, Nicholas. Acabamos nos abrigando em um salão de jogos totalmente abandonado e enquanto conversávamos ele, do nada, me beijou.

Minha primeira reação foi afastá-lo, mas depois a curiosidade tomou conta, então o deixei me beijar. Não foi só um beijo, como disse a Harry, mas vários, por um longo tempo. Foi tão estranho! Beijar Harry me causa comoção, euforia, é uma sensação única, mas beijar Nicholas foi tão _tranquilo_. Não que tenha sido ruim.

Eu tentei conversar sobre isso com Harry no sábado e novamente no domingo, porém tudo que consegui foi piorar a situação. Ele me perguntou por que eu tinha deixado Nicholas me beijar e quando respondi que foi porque quis, ele ficou muito bravo.

- Então não foi só para me provocar? – perguntou então.

- Não – repeti -, foi porque eu quis.

Todavia, eu não estava preocupada com essa discussãozinha – estava mesmo era achando graça da reação dele. Eu sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Harry voltaria para mim. Ele não ia aguentar muito tempo, eu mesma já estava com saudade dele.

E foi para ver se ele já estava disposto a fazer as pazes que bati na porta do seu quarto ao voltarmos, em um silêncio sepulcral, da escola na segunda. Ele não falou que eu podia entrar, mas fiz isso mesmo assim.

Ele não estava em nenhum lugar à vista, o que me fez concluir que estava no banheiro. Colei o ouvido à porta e escutei o barulho do chuveiro.

Sentei-me à escrivaninha para esperar Harry sair do banho. O notebook dele estava ligado e a tela exibia o programa de mensagens instantâneas, aberto numa janela de conversa com Rony Weasley.

Marquei no relógio: Harry demorou exatos 52 minutos no banheiro. Apesar de ter uma idéia, nem queria saber o que ele estava fazendo lá dentro.

Quando saiu e me viu em seu quarto, ele respirou fundo e me ignorou, agindo como se eu não estivesse ali. Fiquei esperando alguma reação dele, que não falou nada.

- Vai me ignorar por muito tempo? – perguntei, ao que ele não respondeu – Cuidado, Harry, eu posso me cansar disso e ir procurar o _Nick_.

Me segurei para não rir com o olhar que ele me lançou.

Levantei e fui até ele, que trocava de roupa em frente ao armário. Encostei na porta e fiquei observando-o. Depois de um tempo, ele bufou e esfregou as mãos no rosto.

- Às vezes eu te odeio, Gina. Sabia?

- É, eu sei.

- Eu _não acredito_ que você fez isso comigo.

- Eu também não acreditei quando te vi com a Cho na festa de primavera.

- Já vai começar com esse assunto, né? – meio vestido, meio despido ele se sentou na cama com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho, a cabeça entre as mãos.

- Eu não quebrei nosso trato – garanti. – Eu não fiz nada com ele que já não tivesse feito com você.

- Trato, Gina?! Não tem trato _nenhum_! Só essa sua idéia absurda! Relacionamento aberto... Até parece!

- Bem, mas é uma "idéia absurda" que tem funcionado para você. Porque, pelo que sei, você ainda tem um encontro marcada para sexta com Cho Chang, não? – ele não respondeu – Não tem, Harry?

- Até já tinha esquecido disso. Ia desmarcar, mas agora... – deu de ombros.

- Agora que eu beijei outra pessoa você vai sair com ela. E se pisar na bola de novo, como fez no baile, vai ter uma desculpa _esfarrapada_ para o seu erro.

- Eu não ia dizer isso.

- Claro que não! – desdenhei – Imagina!

Harry podia me cansar com facilidade quando começava a ser chato.

- Olha – continuei depois de sentar ao seu lado -, vamos fazer as pazes. Eu sinto sua falta.

Ele ergueu os olhos e me encarou. Percebi que Harry estava quase chorando.

Meu coração se encheu de ternura. Abracei-o forte, mas ele não retribuiu o gesto. Estava estático como uma pedra sob meus braços.

Afastei-me o suficiente para olhá-lo.

- Harry, não chora. Seja homem – brinquei.

Consegui fazer com que ele risse, mas foi um riso fraco. Logo Harry estava sério de novo, porém, então, já estávamos tão perto um do outro que foi fácil beijá-lo. Foram só nossos lábios se tocarem que ele pareceu ganhar vida. No minuto seguinte já estávamos embolados um no outro sobre a cama.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Se eu disser que estava tranquila com o encontro de Harry e Cho, estaria mentindo. Eu estava inquieta e tinha motivos para isso, afinal Harry já havia pisado na bola uma vez e podia facilmente cometer outro erro.

Todavia, desejava que ele saísse com ela para me provar que eu podia sim confiar nele de novo. Ao mesmo tempo não desejava, por ciúme e inveja – ela o teria em público, seguraria sua mão e o beijaria na frente de todos, coisa impossível para mim. De qualquer forma, na sexta-feira fiz questão de ajudar Harry a se arrumar e a escolher a roupa para sair, o que exigiu esforço, mas essa era a prova da minha tolerância. Eu também queria mostrar consideração por ele com esses gestos, a mesma consideração que esperava ele provar ter por mim.

- Você sabe – comentei enquanto Harry escovava os dentes -, só pode fazer com ela o que já fez comigo, o que significa que só pode beijá-la e dar uns amassos de leve, assim como ela...

- Só pode me beijar – ele completou depois de cuspir toda a espuma da boca. – Eu sei, Gina, já disse isso mil vezes.

Eu estava ficando mais agoniada a cada instante. Quando ele acabou de escovar os dentes, lhe abracei forte.

- Não faça nada errado – pedi com o coração na mão -, por favor. Eu não vou poder te desculpar dessa vez. Não vou conseguir.

Harry me fez encará-lo.

- Eu ainda posso desmarcar, Gina. Eu posso...

- Não. Você vai nesse encontro e vai me provar que posso confiar em você de novo. Além do mais, se você desmarcar a essa altura vai ser muito estranho. A gente tem que disfarçar, não é? Temos que sair com outras pessoas.

Levei-o até a porta de seu quarto, onde nos beijamos. Depois disso nos separamos: eu fui ver TV na sala e ele saiu.

No segundo seguinte que ouvi o carro se afastar, me arrependi por tê-lo deixado ir. A preocupação e a ansiedade me consumiram e tentei não pensar no que ia acontecer. Fiquei na sala fingindo assistir a um filme, mas na verdade divagando sobre Harry e Cho.

Ah, como eu detestava Cho Chang! Ora queria esganá-la, ora minha raiva diminuía. Mas eu tinha que ser tolerante com ela para que Harry fosse tolerando comigo quando a situação se invertesse. Sem contar que eu precisava provar para mim mesma que conseguia deixar Harry sair com outra pessoa. _No fim ele vai voltar para mim_, pensei, _No fim ele vai voltar para mim_. A frase se tornaria um mantra que repetiria a noite toda.

Quando mamãe chamou para jantar, desliguei a TV e desci.

- Seu irmão já foi, Gina? – ela perguntou assim que entrei na cozinha.

- Já.

- Nossa, ele nem me deu tchau.

- Cadê o papai? Ele não vai vir comer?

- Não, disse que está sem fome.

Nós duas comemos sozinhas na varanda, onde nos sentamos num dos bancos e ficamos observando o quintal escuro e céu estrelado.

Mamãe me perguntou de Cho, se Harry estava saindo com ela há muito tempo. Eu disse que não sabia, até porque o que ele dizia aos nossos pais não era problema meu. Então ela perguntou de Nicholas e eu fingi não saber do que ela estava falando.

Depois do jantar juntei-me ao papai. Ele estava no bar, mexendo em suas bebidas.

- Tenho umas coisas novas aqui, Gina – ele falou com entusiasmo -, quer experimentar?

- Pode ser.

Provei alguns drinques e quando mamãe se juntou a nós, consegui esquecer Harry e Cho por um tempo.

As horas passaram rápido. Quando papai subiu para tomar banho, mamãe comentou:

- Esse curso de barman do James vai acabar deixando todo mundo nessa casa em coma alcoólico um dia desses – ela, assim como eu, havia sido intimada a provar os coquetéis do papai

- É curso de coquetelaria – ele gritou do segundo andar -, não de barman!

- Dá no mesmo – falamos ao mesmo tempo eu e mamãe.

Nós ficamos conversando até que o assunto voltou a Nicholas. Suspirando, deixei-a no bar e subi para o meu quarto. Mal havia me atirado na cama e ela apareceu atrás de mim.

- Eu só quero saber o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois, Gina – mamãe disse.

- Não quero falar sobre isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque você é minha mãe.

- Mais um motivo para conversarmos, meu bem. Se você não conversar comigo, vai conversar com quem?

A questão é que mamãe e eu não costumávamos falar muito sobre rapazes. Sempre que tocávamos no assunto era sobre alguém indefinido – um rapaz, os homens, eles -, não sobre uma pessoa em particular.

- Eu sei que aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês do aniversário da Donna – ela continuou. – Vocês sumiram juntos, depois apareceram juntos, ambos com cara de quem aprontou...

- Não aprontamos nada, só...

- Só...?

- A gente só se beijou, mãe, só isso. Não foi nada demais. Nem foi grande coisa.

- Ah, Gina – ela deitou ao meu lado, arrancando o livro que estava em minhas mãos -, ele é um rapaz adorável! Que tal se eu o convidasse para almoçar aqui um dia desses?

- De jeito nenhum! Que mico!

- Posso chamar Donna e Thomas também.

- _Não!_ Eu nem quero nada com ele.

- Você não quer nada com ninguém, não é?

- O-o quê?

- Você não quer nada com ninguém. É tão difícil de agradar!

- Sou mesmo – era mais fácil dizer aquilo do que a verdade.

- É igual ao Harry: exigente. Em 18 anos, é a primeira vez que eu fico sabendo que ele está saindo com alguém, mas com certeza já aprontou muito por aí. Não é porque é meu filho não, mas ele é muito bonito.

É verdade, Harry é muito bonito.

- E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra, mamãe?

- Ué, um monte de garotas deve dar em cima dele.

- Não necessariamente. Elas dão mais em cima do Draco.

- O filho dos Malfoy?

- É.

- É, ele também é bonito. E muito lisonjeiro, admito. E você?

- Eu o quê?

- Você dá em cima dele?

- Do Draco? De jeito nenhum, mamãe! Ele é bonito demais, a beleza dele é para se admirar, não para se ter. Não para eu ter, pelo menos.

- Você é bonita, Gina. É bonita para ele.

- Não quero nada com o Draco.

Ela me observou com um olhar tão atento que me incomodou.

- Quem é ele, Gina? – perguntou por fim – Quem é esse rapaz que você esconde da gente?

Não encontrei minha voz para responder qualquer coisa. Ela às vezes me chocava com a facilidade que tinha de me ler, ou a Harry ou a papai, como um livro aberto.

- Porque tem que ter alguém – ela continuou. – Você anda aérea, sorridente, de bom humor... Só espero que não seja nada errado. Ele não é casado, é?

- Mamãe! – minha voz saiu engasgada – Que ideia absurda! Não existe ninguém. Ninguém!

Ela começou a falar as coisas mais loucas sobre o meu hipotético namorado secreto. Depois falou da juventude dela, do quanto ela era namoradeira, mas consegui escapulir antes que o interrogatório recomeçasse. É, a coisa toda do Nicholas havia mesmo deixado-a desconfiada.

Fui tomar um banho (usei o banheiro do corredor) e, embaixo da água quente, me lembrei de Harry. Ele tinha saído antes das oito e já eram mais de onze horas. Quando estaria de volta?

Procurei me distrair da agonia causada pela ausência de Harry e pela estranha conversa com mamãe. Ao voltar pro quarto, encontrei-o vazio. Então me vesti e deitei para esperar Harry chegar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Consegui terminar quatro capítulos do livro que eu estava lendo antes que Harry voltasse, o que só foi acontecer bem depois da meia-noite. Eu estava deitada, concentrada na leitura, quando senti uma mão subir por minha perna ao mesmo tempo em que o colchão afundava às minhas costas.

- Como foi? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei a Harry, me virando.

Ele não respondeu, em vez disso me beijou.

- Senti sua falta – falou.

Era difícil me concentrar na conversa que queria ter quando ele ficava beijando todo o meu corpo.

- Harry, responda – empurrei-o e me sentei na cama. – Como foi?

- Foi tudo bem.

- Me dá os detalhes.

- De novo? Acabei de relatar tudo para a Lily. Ela me cercou e só me deixou em paz depois que contei tintim por tintim.

- Verdade? Ela também me cercou hoje. Cismou que tenho um namorado secreto.

Harry deu de ombros.

- De cerca forma você tem.

- É. – Então preocupei-me: - Acha que estamos dando muito na cara, eu e você?

- Não... Estamos sendo mais discretos do que nunca. Mas, de qualquer forma, talvez precisemos disfarçar melhor.

- Por falar nisso, você trancou a porta?

- Tranquei, Gina.

- Então para de me enrolar e conta como foi com Cho.

Ele começou sua narração. Disse que a pegou em casa, depois foram num fast-food e, em seguida, ver um filme antigo no cinema.

- Mas não passa filmes antigos nos cinemas daqui – comentei intrigada. - Abriu algum cinema novo na cidade?

- Não, nós fomos naquele cinema em Basildon.

- _Como?_

- Eu a levei naquele cinema em Basildon que só passa filmes antigos. Por isso demorei, o lugar é meio longe, você sabe.

Filho da mãe!

_Filho da mãe!_

- Eu não acredito que você levou essa garota no _nosso_ cinema!

- Qual o problema?

O problema era que aquele era um lugar só nosso, como um porto seguro. Era uma traição ele levar a namoradinha lá, no _nosso_ lugar, e Harry sabia que eu não ia gostar nem um pouco disso! Mas eu tinha certeza que ele só havia levado-a lá para se vingar da história do Nicholas. Então, em vez de fazer um escândalo, como ele certamente esperava, eu respirei fundo e disse:

- Nenhum, Harry, nenhum. E o que aconteceu depois?

- A gente saiu do cinema e eu a levei em casa.

- Só isso?

- O que mais você queria que acontecesse?

- Vocês não se beijaram nem nada?

- Está com ciúme? – ele perguntou risonho.

- Estou curiosa. Vocês se beijaram ou não?

- Sim. Quando a peguei, durante o filme e quando a deixei em casa – os olhos dele brilhavam em provocação; esperava que eu ficasse zangada.

- Foram só beijos? As mãos dela permaneceram bem comportadas dessa vez?

- Sim, Gina.

- E as suas?

- Comportadíssimas – ele estava tão perto de mim agora que eu estava começando a perder o foco na conversa. – Palavra de escoteiro.

Eu tive certeza absoluta que ele estava falando a verdade. Sabia quando Harry mentia, e ele estava sendo sincero. Então deixei que me beijasse, feliz por ele não ter se comportado mal no encontro com Cho e também por eu ter aguentado bem aquela noite. Talvez nosso relacionamento realmente funcionasse dessa vez.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Gostei desse capítulo. Ele ficou simples, tranquilo, mas gostei dele.  
Viu como a atualização não demorou? Continuem comentando bastante que as próximas atualizações também não irão demorar.

Carinhosamente,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Sim, rs. A Gina mudou mesmo, mas o Harry não está gostando nada, nada disso. Eu garanto a vc que o acampamento não terá mt a ver com o 3x08 de Skins (acho que nada a ver, na verdade), mas esse evento está relativamente longe de acontecer ainda. Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: Será que o Harry vai mesmo "enxergar algumas coisas"? Acho que ele pode ser bem cego, assim como acho que "conhecer gente nova" é uma ótima experiência para a Gina - mas só para ela ter o gostinho de fazer suas próprias descobertas longe do H. Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: A Gina liga do Harry ficar com a Cho, como vc deve ter notado nesse capítulo, mas ela está mais realista e com os pés no chão.  
"Uma coisa que eu reparei, ela não disse "eu amo você" e sim "eu gosto de você". Pra mim isso é uma mudança!" Não tem nada a ver. Ela só escolher "gosto" em vez de "amo". Os sentimentos dela não mudaram por causa de um verbo.  
"Por que o Harry e a Gina (mais o Harry no caso), nunca chama os pais deles por pai e mãe?" Só o Harry não chama a Lily e o James de mãe a pai, a Gina chama. O H não fiz isso porque ele tenta, de alguma forma, se "afastar das origens" para apaziguar sua culpa e remorso. Beijo!

**ooo Oraculo**: É verdade, rs, o Harry vai mesmo refletir se tem diferença ou não entre ser beijado e corresponder ou beijar. Obrigada pelo review, apesar do tempo apertado. Não suma, ok? Beijo!

**ooo Lizaaa**: Hahaha! O H merece mesmo uma dorzinha de cabeça. E a Gina está mais do que certa em fazer suas próprias descobertas e dar dores de cabeça ao Harry. Beijo!

**ooo Carol Good God**: A Gina até pode estar "pagando o Harry na mesma moeda", mas o objetivo dela não é se vingar nem fazê-lo sofrer. Ela só quer descobrir as coisas por si só.  
Os capítulos tem saído cerca de 2x por mês, mas excepcionalmente nesse mês atualizarei com bastante frequência, então pode passar aqui toda semana. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Marininha Potter**: É, tbm acho que a Gina fez bem em ficar com o Nicholas. Assim ela vive um pouco longe do Harry. Ele a sufoca às vezes, apesar dela não se dar conta disso - quem faz essa afirmação sou eu, a autora, não é uma opnião dos personagens. Beijo!

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: É verdade, mas o Harry sofreu um pouco sim. Além do mais, essa coisa de romance com terceiros ainda vai dar muita confusão... Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Ah, rsrs, que isso, não precisa ter medo! * smile * A Gina é boazinha. Quanto ao Harry, ele sofreu um pouco sim, isso eu garanto. Beijo!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Ah, o Nicholas é passageiro, não é alguém que vai ter importância na história. Pelo menos por enquanto é assim. Beijo!

**ooo Yami Umi**: Sim, sim, é verdade. O Harry precisa acompanhar a Gina nessa nossa visão sobre o relacionamento deles. Beijo!

**ooo RaFa Lilla**: "Teve uma hora q vc fez referência a música 'No air' que ficou ótima! hehe!" Eu fiz referência?! Isso pra mim é novidade, rs. A "referência" está onde? Beijo.

**ooo Pati Black**: É, rs, a Gina está andando pra frente e o Harry continua parado... Mas algo me diz que com o tempo ele vai acabar aprendendo a aceitar algumas coisas. Beijo!


	17. Harry VIII

**Harry**

Eu posso contar nos dedos as vezes que vi ou ouvi James e Lily brigarem. Eles raramente tinham uma discussão séria, mas nessas poucas vezes as coisas ficavam bem feias. Tanto eu quanto Gina procurávamos não nos meter; ficávamos quietos no nosso canto e esperávamos a poeira baixar. E foi isso que fizemos naquele sábado, no dia seguinte ao meu encontro com Cho, enquanto o som dos gritos de James e Lily ecoavam baixos através da porta fechada do meu quarto.

Eu e Gina estávamos trancados ali havia pelo menos uma hora. Ela cantarolava de olhos fechados, tentando não escutar nada da briga. Não queria saber o motivo da discussão, assim como eu também não queria. Todavia, apesar da porta fechada e da voz de Gina, ainda era possível ouvir as vozes que vinham do andar de baixo.

Quando o barulho de vidro se quebrando seguiu um berro particularmente assustador de Lily, Gina, que estava sentada na cama e agarrada aos joelhos, se encolheu ainda mais. Vi que ela, cujos olhos ainda estavam fechados, começou a derramar lágrimas silenciosas.

Além da preocupação pelo arranca-rabo lá de baixo, me enchi de angústia por Gina. Ela sempre ficava aflita quando James e Lily brigavam. Eu também não gostava, é claro, mas não ficava desesperado como ela.

Liguei o som em um volume alto o suficiente para abafar qualquer voz. Gina ergueu os olhos para mim imediatamente.

- Ta tudo bem – garanti, me sentando ao lado dela. – Relaxa, Gina. É só uma briga sem importância, depois eles fazem as pazes. Sempre fazem

Ela sabia que eu só estava dizendo aquilo para acalmá-la, então minhas palavras não adiantaram muito.

- Não gosto quando eles brigam.

- Eu sei. Também não gosto, mas você sabe que eles sempre fazem as pazes depois. Fica calma.

Ela suspirou e, soltando minha mão, foi até o banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu desliguei o som, não queria saber de música. As vozes de Lily e James voltaram a ser vagamente audíveis. Dava para ouvi-los, mas não para perceber com clareza o que diziam.

- Gina? – abri a porta do banheiro e entrei. Ela estava se fitando no espelho, o rosto molhado, uma mão sobre a pia e a outra na torneira aberta. Dali mal dava para ouvir os gritos dos nossos pais lá embaixo.

Abracei-a por trás e ela recostou a cabeça no meu peito. Ficamos nos olhando no espelho por um minuto ou dez, não sei dizer. Por fim Gina se afastou para ligar o chuveiro e abrir as torneiras da banheira.

- Vai tomar banho? – questionei, apesar da resposta ser óbvia.

- Vou – ela já tinha começado a tirar a roupa. Quando ficou nua, aproximei-me novamente, voltando a abraçá-la.

- Harry, não. Agora não. Não estou com cabeça...

Ela entrou na banheira, onde se deitou como se quisesse ser tão transparente quanto a própria água que começava a cobri-la. Ia deixá-la um pouco sozinha quando Gina me chamou.

- O quê? – perguntei.

- Papai falou em traição – sua voz era baixa e fraca. - Tocou no nome do professor Snape. Você acha que a mamãe...? – ela se calou. Não ousava terminar a frase.

- Pensei que estivesse tentando não ouvir.

- Eu estava. Mas é impossível não ouvir nada com essa gritaria.

Os olhos dela ainda imploravam por uma resposta. Eu respirei fundo antes de dá-la.

- Gina, não acho que a Lily traiu o James. E mesmo que tivesse traído, eu tenho certeza que não seria com Severo Snape.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? Eles foram namorados, quase...

- Isso foi há muito tempo atrás, Gina. Além do mais, o Snape é feio pra caramba...

- Ele tem seu charme, Harry.

Perdi a voz por um segundo. "_Ele tem seu charme_"?!

- Eu tenho certeza que nada aconteceu, Gina. A Lily nunca trairia o James, isso é coisa da cabeça dele. Você sabe como ele é cismado com o Snape.

- É, eu sei... Concordo com você, mas... e ele? Acha que ele a trairia?

As insinuações de Gina estavam começando a me atormentar também. Eu tinha certeza que ela havia ouvido, tão bem quanto eu, a palavra "traição" sair da boca de ambos dos nossos pais.

- Ele também a ama. Quem ama não trai.

O olhar de Gina deixou de mostrar preocupação e nervosismo por um instante e refletiu descrença.

- Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que trai sim. Cho que o diga!

Suspirei. Ele ia começar _de novo_?! Ela sempre fazia o "favor" de me lembrar disso!

- Gina, vamos deixar a briga acabar e aí tentamos descobrir o motivo por trás dela, ok?

Novamente aflita, ela assentiu.

- Eu não quero que eles se divorciem, Harry.

- Eles não vão! Não podem, Gina - só imaginar Lily e James separados parecia errado.

Ao fechar a porta do banheiro atrás de mim, percebi que os gritos haviam cessado. Lá de baixo só vinha o silêncio.

Ousei sair do quarto e, lentamente, me dirigi as escadas. Lily estava sentada no primeiro degrau, no patamar, com o rosto entre as mãos. Estava chorando. Ela nunca me lembrava tanto Gina quanto quando chorava.

Sentei ao lado dela e abracei-a. Lily chorou ainda mais agarrada a mim. Depois de um bom tempo serenou e me encarou com seus olhos inchados e brilhantes pelas lágrimas.

- Sinto muito por isso, Harry. Fizemos uma cena, eu e seu pai.

- Ta tudo bem, Lily, ta tudo bem...

- Não está bem, Harry! Eu o detesto às vezes, o _detesto_! Isso é tão errado... – ela voltou a chorar, mas não demorou tanto a se acalmar dessa vez – Cadê a Gina?

- Tomando banho.

Por um instante, vi um vislumbre de sorriso nos lábios de Lily.

- Ela sempre toma banho quando eu e James brigamos. Enche a banheira e se enfia lá dentro, desde pequena – a mão de Lily alcançou a minha, e eu apertei-a forte. – Ela está bem?

- Está. Acho que agora está.

- Ela vomitou? – eu assenti – Não sei o que a Gina tem que sempre vomita quando fica nervosa. Médico nenhum resolve isso...

- Ei, Lily – eu vi que ela estava tentando tornar aquela conversa casual para se distrair e também me distrair. Mas eu estava preocupado demais para isso. – Ta tudo bem?

Por um longo momento, ela apenas me fitou com angústia e insegurança.

- Está, Harry. Vai ficar. Eu... Eu... – ela se levantou, nervosa – Eu vou ver Gina, ela deve estar aflita.

- Ela está.

- Você ficou com ela enquanto... – sua voz vacilou - enquanto eu e James discutíamos?

- Fiquei.

- Que bom. Gina fica agoniada, muito aflita...

Ela saiu comentando consigo mesma o quanto Gina ficava preocupada com as eventuais "briguinhas bobas" que tinha com James. Vi Lily entrar no banheiro do corredor e sair no segundo seguinte, dirigindo-se então para o meu quarto.

Encontrei James na varanda, sentado em um dos bancos duplos de madeira que ele mesmo havia instalado ali muitos anos antes. Fitava as árvores fronteiriças do nosso quintal dos fundos com um olhar perdido e, para minha total surpresa, fumava.

- Pensei que você tinha parado de fumar – comentei num tom que esperava soar casual ao me sentar ao lado dele. James pareceu acordar de um sono profundo ao som da minha voz.

- Eu parei.

- Engraçado você dizer isso, porque tem um maço cheio e um isqueiro na sua mão esquerda. E, na direita, um cigarro aceso.

- É ilusão de ótica. O sol se pondo de vez em quando dá essa impressão.

- Claro.

No silêncio que surgiu, deixamos o humor de lado. James me encarou com uma expressão séria e preocupante. Naquele momento, era um homem desesperado.

- Depois de todos esses anos, sua mãe ainda me surpreende – sua voz era triste. - E nem sempre são surpresas boas...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – estranhamente, meu coração disparou. Quem costumava ter esses nervosismos por Lily e James era Gina, não eu.

- Tenho certeza que você ouviu.

- Não ouvi não. Nós tentamos não ouvir. O que _aconteceu_, James?

- ELA É LOUCA, A SUA MÃE! – repentinamente ele estava de pé, zangado e fora de si como poucas vezes eu tinha visto – ACHA QUE EU TENHO UMA AMANTE, _VÊ SE PODE_!

- E você tem?

Ele pareceu não acreditar que eu tinha perguntado aquilo. Tive certeza que a resposta era "não" pelo olhar incrédulo que me lançou.

Tão de súbito quanto havia ficava bravo, James se acalmou. Atirou-se novamente no banco e acendeu outro cigarro. Eu imitei o gesto dele, acendendo um para mim também.

- Eu nunca trairia sua mãe. _Nunca_. Já ela...

- Ela também não trairia você. Eu tenho certeza.

James deu um suspiro triste e continuou fumando. Resmungou qualquer coisa sobre eu não fumar, mas não me repreendeu. Não muito tempo depois, divagou:

- Queria ter essa sua certeza, Harry. Eu a tenho, na maior parte do tempo. Mas quando Lily começa a fazer acusações descabidas... Eu me pergunto o _porquê_ dela desconfiar tanto de mim. Só pode ser porque tem o rabo preso...

- Não, pai, não é nada disso. Se a Lily faz perguntas é porque se importa. Porque gosta de você.

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo James ficou me encarando antes de sorrir e falar:

- Ei, rapaz, é o pai que tem que dar lição para o filho, não o contrário – ele passou o braço pelo meu ombro e me deu um tapinha camarada. Poucas vezes eu me senti tão filho dele quanto naquele momento.

Mais da metade do maço de cigarros se foi antes de nós nos levantarmos e decidirmos subir. Depois de tantos anos de convivência com aqueles dois, sabia que agora era a hora de Lily e James se reconciliarem. Uma longa conversa os aguardava e, depois, um passeio em família para todos nós. Ou pelo menos assim seria se desse tudo certo.

- Isso fica comigo – falei quando James tentou guardar o resto dos cigarros no bolso da calça. – Você não penou para parar de fumar para voltar ao vício numa tarde, não é?

Nessa altura já estávamos no corredor, em direção ao meu quarto. James me parou e, para somar-se a mais uma das surpresas do dia, me abraçou. Nós nos dávamos muito bem, mas não costumávamos trocar muitos abraços.

- Você já está do meu tamanho – ele disse no meio do abraço com uma voz que parecia orgulhosa. – É um homem.

Depois me soltou gentilmente e entrou no meu quarto. Um instante depois, encabulado, mas também satisfeito por alguma razão, eu o segui.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

A porta do banheiro estava aberta. James estava parado na soleira olhando para dentro, onde eu sabia estar Lily e Gina.

Me aproximei e o interior do cômodo entrou no meu campo de visão. Pude ver Lily sentada na borda da banheira, onde Gina ainda estava, o corpo escondido pela água cheia de espuma e sabão. Só era possível ver sua cabeça e seus ombros. Provavelmente ela e Lily estavam conversando antes de James entrar, mas agora tudo estava em completo silêncio.

- Oi, papai – Gina foi a primeira a dizer alguma coisa.

- Oi, meu bem. Você está bem?

- Estou. - James desviou os olhos de Gina e encarou Lily - Lily, eu...

- Vem – ela se levantou e, de braços cruzados e expressão fechada, passou por James e por mim. Ele seguiu atrás dela, fechando a porta do meu quarto ao sair.

- Fiquem aí – ouvi a voz de Lily gritar do corredor.

Procurei os olhos de Gina e ela ainda estava na banheira. Tinha um clima tenso no ar que fez com que demorássemos mais um minuto para encontrarmos nossas vozes.

- Então – Gina enfim falou -, chegou a hora deles terem _a_ conversa.

- É. A conversa depois da briga.

- Está tão quente aqui – não sei se ela disse isso porque estava realmente quente ou apenas para mudar de assunto, mas o comentário de fato me distraiu.

Abri o basculante e tomei o lugar de Lily, sentando-me na borda da banheira. Tive o cuidado de trancar a porta do banheiro antes.

- Essa água já deve estar fria – coloquei a mão na água e percebi que ela ainda estava morna.

- Está boa – a mão de Gina encontrou a minha dentro d'água. Ela se aproximou e se levantou o suficiente para nossos lábios se encontrarem – Eu amo você.

- Eu amo você também.

- Promete que nunca vamos brigar como os nossos pais?

- Nós já brigamos como eles, Gina, você...

- Promete que _nunca mais_ vamos brigar assim? Promete?

- Prometo que vamos tentar.

- Obrigada, Harry - ela me beijou de novo. Quando nossos lábios se afastaram, havia uma expressão de estranheza no seu rosto - Você está cheirando a cigarro.

- É o James. Ele estava fumando.

- E, obviamente, você o acompanhou.

- Não.

- Mentiroso - ela meteu as mãos molhadas no bolso da minha bermuda. – O que é isso?

O maço e o isqueiro estavam em suas mãos.

- Um maço e um isqueiro.

- Do papai?

- É.

- E você pegou para você, é claro. Vai acabar viciado como ele.

- Eu só fumo eventualmente. Assim como você – completei ao vê-la secar as mãos e tirar um dos cigarros do maço. - _Você_ vai acabar viciada.

Gina não me ouviu; jogou o maço e o isqueiro no chão e se recostou na banheira com seu cigarro recém aceso nas mãos. Devia estar se achando uma estrela do cinema.

- Entra aqui comigo – seu tom era doce. – Estou meio deprimida. Preciso ser consolada.

Nem foi preciso pedir duas vezes. Um instante depois eu já estava lá dentro com ela.

Havia algo de perigoso em dividir a banheira com Gina, algo de excitante e perturbador. Não que me importasse. A única parte irritante foi que, no melhor momento, o crítico, Gina se afastou de mim e foi para o outro extremo da banheira.

Então ficamos ali, cada um em um canto, conversando e dividindo o resto dos cigarros. Eu tinha total percepção dos pés de Gina roçando minhas coxas. Me perguntei se ela estava me provocando ou se era apenas um gesto automático.

- Eu me pergunto – falei em dado momento – o que desencadeou essa briga de hoje. James disse que Lily fez acusações... Que acusações foram essas exatamente?

Gina, que estava mais tranquila, ficou novamente tensa, mas logo voltou a relaxar.

- Lily te disse? – insisti.

- Disse – ela tomou o último cigarro das minhas mãos e fumou com elegância, com um ar blasé que eu sabia que ela adorava aparentar. – Tem essa garota...

- James disse que não estava traindo Lily.

- Me deixa terminar, Harry. Tem essa garota que está trabalhando na empresa...

- De arquitetura?

- Qual mais seria? Nosso pai tem alguma outra empresa? Enfim... Me deixa falar dessa vez, ok? Essa garota, ela é nova lá, é estagiária ou algo assim, está apaixonada pelo papai.

Gina se calou. Estava esperando para ver minha reação, mas tudo que consegui fazer foi soltar um assobio de espanto.

- É, eu sei – ela continuou. - Bizarro, né? Papai... Ele é bonitão e tudo, mal tem quarenta, mas... é estranho lembrar que ele é _homem_. Ele só costuma ser _pai_.

- Continua, Gina. E a garota?

- Ah, claro. Ela está apaixonada pelo papai, está... meio obcecada, pelo que mamãe disse.

- Como são palavras de Lily, nós sabemos que pode ter um pouco de exagero nisso.

- Cala a boca, Harry, me deixa terminar. Ontem, essa garota, Katherine Weiner, ligou para mamãe e marcou um encontro com ela. Hoje elas almoçaram juntas. Katherine, mamãe disse, foi muito convincente sobre o hipotético caso que estaria tendo com o papai. Então ela, a mamãe, ficou certa que papai estava mesmo traindo-a...

- Mas não está. Está?

- Papai disse que não. Então... Ah, o resto da história você sabe. Deu no que deu, a briga feia deles.

- Então essa garota louca basicamente mentiu e tentou enganar Lily para... fazer nossos pais brigar?

- Para acabar com o casamento deles, Harry, e ficar com o papai. Como se ele fosse querê-la!

Nossa. _Nossa!_ Não sabia que James estava com essa bola toda.

- E onde as supostas traições da mamãe entram nisso tudo? Onde Snape entra nisso tudo?

- Não entram, Harry. Papai simplesmente ficou fora de si e acusou a mamãe de qualquer coisa.

- Sei. Sei. Mas e se ele...

- Não, Harry, _para_! Eu sei o que você vai dizer: e se o papai estiver mesmo traindo a mamãe com essa garota? Ele não está, eu sei, você sabe e até a mamãe, no fundo, sabe disso. Essa puta louca, essa Katherine Weiner, está _mentindo_. Papai não trairia mamãe. Ele não trairia a nossa família – Gina parecia uma fera ao defender James.

- Há meia hora atrás você estava...

- Eu sei o que disse, Harry. Eu estava preocupada, meio fora de mim também. Se eu perguntei se alguém estaria traindo alguém foi por causa dos gritos desvairados da briga, mas agora que eu sei a história toda está claro que James é inocente. Você sabe.

E eu realmente sabia. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que meu pai não estava traindo minha mãe.

- Eles vão se acertar.

- Vão sim, tenho certeza. Mamãe está mais calma e dá para ver que ela também acredita no papai. Ela só foi um pouco precipitada, acusando-o logo de cara antes de perguntar o que estava realmente acontecendo.

- E essa tal Katherine, o que vai acontecer com ela?

- Papai vai colocá-la no olho da rua, no mínimo. Parece que ela está perseguindo-o...

O silêncio voltou a cair entre nós. Gina estava pensativa e minimamente preocupada apesar do seu persuasivo discurso anterior.

- Ei, vem cá – puxei-a pelas pernas e ela sumiu dentro d'água por um segundo para então reaparecer bem perto de mim.

- Louco! – ela reclamou quando emergiu - Eu podia me afogar.

- Numa banheira? Duvido muito.

Seus lábios estavam com gosto de sabonete; sua boca, de cigarro. Parecia que a água só aumentava a sensação dos seus seios contra meu peito, do seu corpo quente e feminino contra o meu.

A cada dia as mãos de Gina, assim como as minhas, ficavam mais ousadas. Eu já estava prestes a dizer que precisávamos nos afastar novamente quando senti uma de suas mãos naquela parte mais íntima de mim.

Abri os olhos imediatamente. Gina estava muito perto.

- Eu não sei fazer isso – sua voz era quase um sussurro e, apesar das palavras, sua mão trabalhava bem.

Coloquei meus próprios dedos sobre os dela. Nossas mãos se moviam lentamente, eu já estava perdendo o foco e a concentração e me deixando levar pelas sensações da mão de Gina em mim.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

A água da banheira estava descendo ralo abaixo. Gina, com os lábios colados nos meus, estava imprensada contra a parede do chuveiro pelo meu corpo. Suas mãos tentavam me trazer para mais e mais perto; as minhas...

- Harry, _não_ – Gina me empurrou e, em vez de se cruzarem no meu quadril, suas pernas tentaram alcançar o chão. Eu fui obrigado a colocá-la novamente em pé dentro da banheira.

Ela se afastou e saiu do boxe, se enrolando em uma toalha. Não me encarou, não falou comigo.

- Ta puta?

- Não – sua voz era furiosamente contida, um traço de sarcasmo -, imagina. Você está sempre tentando me forçar a transar com você, mas claro que não fico chateada! _Droga_! – ela me fitou, seu rosto era um lamento – Sinto muito, não quis dizer isso.

Eu já tinha saído do boxe. Gina veio até mim e me abraçou forte, ao que não retribuí.

Forçá-la? _Forçá-la_?!

- Sinto muito – repetiu. - Sinto muito. Não quis dizer isso, não com essas palavras...

- Não estou tentando te _forçar_ a nada – me surpreendi com o quão duro soei.

- Eu sei, desculpe. Fui infeliz com as minhas palavras. Desculpe.

Ela se afastou o suficiente para me beijar e eu me rendi. Aquele foi como um dos muitos outros beijos que trocamos aquela tarde: quente e demorado.

- Eu realmente lamento, Harry. Eu só quis dizer...

- Que às vezes eu pressiono você.

- Bem, é – ela admitiu com uma timidez que me tocou.

- Sinto muito. Eu que devo me desculpar.

- Está tudo bem.

- Eu te amo, eu nunca...

- Eu sei.

Ela me abraçou forte novamente. O abraço teria durado mais se não fôssemos subitamente surpreendidos por batidas na porta.

- Gina, cadê o Harry?

Era James. Sua voz nos fez dar um pulo e nos separar. Não sei quanto a Gina, mas meu coração disparou.

Os olhos dela estavam aflitos quando encontraram os meus. O medo de sermos descobertos estavam ali, e eu tinha certeza que ela via o mesmo nos meus olhos.

"Responde", movi os lábios sem emitir som, "Seja casual". Gina pareceu acordar de seu torpor e encontrou a voz.

- Não sei, papai. Eu acho... Acho que ele foi dar uma volta.

- Ah, ta. Vou ligar para o celular dele...

Meu celular estava no meu quarto. Eu podia dizer que saí e o esqueci ali.

- ... e pedir para ele voltar para casa. Se arrume, filha, nós vamos sair.

- Onde vamos?

- Jantar fora.

- Podemos ir comer pizza? Estou com vontade de comer pizza.

- Ta, pode ser.

Ouvi os passos de James se afastar. Quando Gina olhou novamente para mim, apesar do nervosismo de quase ser descoberta, ela estava feliz.

- Papai e mamãe fizeram as pazes.

Ela me abraçou de novo. Por enquanto tudo estava bem.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Esse capítulo pode parecer irrelevante, mas ele não é. Não é mesmo. Talvez vocês não gostem muito dele por falar tanto no James e na Lily, mas as coisas estão acontecendo exatamente como tem que ser.  
Semana passada eu não atualizei a fic. Vou explicar porquê: meu computador estragou e foi formatado. Eu não perdi tudo porque faço backup mensalmente, mas perdi tudo que tinha feito em novembro, o que inclui o capítulo 16 de E4P. Então tive de reescrevê-lo todo, o que só foi possível essa semana. Outro ponto que contribuiu para o meu não-esforço em reescrever apressadamente esse capítulo foi a quantidade de reviews, que anda caindo ultimamente. Por onde andam os meus leitores, hein?  
Gente, vou adiantar algo: no próximo capítulo a Gina terá uma grande surpresa - só não digo se boa ou ruim.

Beijos e até breve,  
Lanni.

PS: Ah, estou sentindo tanta falta de escrever Perdidos na Rotação!

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Carol Good God**: Pode sim. Como esse mês é o aniversário da fic, as atualizações estão sendo mais frequentes.  
Vc "morreu" pela Gina? Então se prepara, porque eu acho que você vai morrer de novo na póxima atualização. Esse triângulo ainda vai dar muito confusão. Beijo.  
**  
ooo Patty Carvalho**: É, tbm acho que os pontos de vista tendem a "desalinhar" a balança do lado que as pessoas ficam na história. Mas, no final, tanto faz se ficam do lado do Harry ou da Gina, eles estão caminhando juntos, mesmo que haja alguns passos de distância entre um e outro. Beijo.

**ooo Grace Black**: Não teve mais coisa com a Cho não, te garanto. Mas essa história não terminou por aí.  
Acho que agora, mais do que nunca, a Lily e o James não vão prestar muita atenção no Harry e na Gina, na estranha união deles. Todavia, o futuro da fic é uma página em branco (quase literalmente)... rs. Beijo.  
**  
ooo fairy malfoy**: É verdade. Gina está serena, em um bom momento, mas o Harry... Ele é cabeça dura mesmo, demora mais para aprender as coisas.  
"Gostei do cap, sem muitas revelações". Como eu já disse antes, estamos na calmaria depois de uma tempestade e antes de outra. Beijo.

**ooo SkyAboveUs**: Ah, o capítulo não demorou, viu? Sua espera não foi longa, rs. Espero que tenha gostado da atualização, apesar do capítulo não ter sido tão focado em H e G. Beijo.  
**  
ooo MariaMaria6**: Sim, sim, é verdade. O tema da fic é "no mínimo polêmico", mas eu sinto que as fics precisam de uma sacudida, sabe? São todas muito iguais e eu queria fazer algo que amasse e que fosse diferente, o que acho que consegui.  
Harry e Gina são mesmo irmãos. E vc acertou, já respondi isso muitas vezes mesmo. Tbm acertou quando disse que "eles vão sempre se sentir culpados". Sim, eles vão sempre se sentir culpados. A culpa é tão presente que eles começam a aprender a conviver com ela.  
"Você gostou mais da 3 temporada de skins q das 2 primeiras??" Não, gostei mais da segunda. Mas achei que, para o universo da fics, a terceira temporada funcionava melhor. Beijo.

**ooo Kel Minylops**: Adoro leitores novos. Adoro o fato de, dessa altura do campeonato, ainda atrair "sangue fresco". Novos leitores sempre contribuem com pontos de vista interessantes.  
Fico feliz que, apesar da sua falta de tempo e de vc não ler muitas fics ultimamente, tenha se atraído pela minha história. Ela é, ouso dizer, minha menina dos olhos, apesar de não ser minha favorita entre as que escrevo/escrevi - esse lugar é ocupado por Perdidos na Rotação.  
"Acho q essa palavra (incesto) não define bem o q o H e a G tem. Eles se gostam de verdade, se atraem de todas as formas e conhecem um ao outro melhor do q ninguém. E estão crescendo juntos, o q eu acho a parte mais difícil e por isso todos esses conflitos estão acontecendo". Concordo plena e totalmente.  
Agradeço suas palavras e sua review. E não se preocupe, gosto de reviews imensas, assim como tbm aprecio as pequenas. Um grande abraço e até a próxima.

**ooo RaFa Lilla**: Hahaha. Essa foi uma "referência" totalmente acidental. E desculpa te entristecer, mas a Gina não vai ter mais nada com o Nick. Pelo menos não planejo isso por enquanto. Beijo!

**ooo Marininha Potter**: Algo muito ruim? Por que tem essa impressão que algo ruim vai acontecer? É algum temor pelos personagens? Olha que uma hora um "desastre" vai acontecer, hein... Só não digo qual desastre é e nem quando.  
Eu tbm já li essa fic chamada "Ruivos", mas não gosto muito dela. Gosto mais de "Vênus". É ótima, angustiante, triste e bonita; recomendo-a. Beijo.

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Ah, mas apesar desse capítulo ter sido do Harry, nada realmente grandioso aconteceu, só esse lance da Lily e do James que é, julgo eu, importante para a fic, para aproximar os personagens da família. Além é, claro, do amasso (discreto) do Harry e da Gina na banheira, rsrs. Beijo.

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: "(Harry) me pareceu bem presunçoso e provocativo quando voltou do cinema com a Cho. Escolher justamente o cinema que ele vai com a Gina? tsc tsc". Isso é tão típico de Harry! Fica querendo provocar e testar a Gina. Mas ele não mentiu sobre o encontro com a Cho, fica tranquilo. Ele se comportou mesmo. Beijo, Pedro.

**ooo Yami Umi**: É claro que eu não pretendo dar uma folga para o Harry e a Gina. Muita coisa ainda vem por aí, então se prepare! Beijo.


	18. Gina IX

**Gina**

Era a segunda semana de junho e os dias estavam cada vez mais quentes. Na escola, tudo estava uma confusão: as provas e o fim do semestre se aproximavam; estávamos todos estudando bastante.

Mesmo com tarefas e compromissos, eu e Harry resolvemos tirar aquela tarde de folga. Andávamos tão ocupados que quase não sobrava tempo para ficarmos juntos, então, apesar da sensação de culpa me seguindo como uma sombra, mal nos desgrudamos por algumas horas. Porém foi só muito depois de voltarmos do colégio que nos atiramos na cama dele e ficamos... namorando, na falta de palavra melhor.

Uma coisa que eu gostava em Harry era que ele me fazia rir. Às vezes nos momentos mais impróprios, às vezes entre um beijo e outro... Quando caí na gargalhada pela sua imitação barata do zelador da nossa escola, o Sr. Filch, estávamos no meio do caminho para um momento especialmente indecente, e todo o clima foi embora. Mesmo assim, quando tentei sair da cama e me recuperar, Harry não deixou. Então fiquei ali e procurei acalmar o fôlego, mas essa era uma tarefa difícil com ele me prendendo sob si e ainda me fazendo rir.

- Não foi tão engraçado...

- Foi sim – eu mal conseguia falar pelo riso.

- "Foi sim" – ele me imitou com uma voz fina e estranha, muito diferente de como a minha era. – Vem cá.

Ele tentou me beijar, mas explodi numa gargalhada escandalosa. Harry bufou e se jogou ao meu lado, deixando-me em paz.

Levou alguns minutos para que eu parasse de achar graça em algo que já nem sabia o que era. Quando por fim encarei Harry, ele parecia meio aborrecido. Indaguei-o com o olhar. O que estava acontecendo?

- Eu pensei que essa era a _nossa_ tarde – ele reclamou. – Nós mal chegamos perto um do outro com James e Lily em casa, e com todos os trabalhos e provas...

- Ah, para de reclamar! - coloquei-me sobre ele e o beijei lenta e demoradamente. Eu estava ficando muito boa em matéria de beijos, além de meio abusada – A gente pode continuar de onde paramos.

Eu podia sentir suas mãos em mim, uma na minha coxa e outra apertando minha cintura. Quando ele rolou e ficou por cima novamente, suas mãos subiram para os meus seios e seus lábios começaram a descer em beijos pelo meu pescoço e colo. Foi impossível manter o foco na realidade e não sentir apenas as mãos e os lábios de Harry, mas depois de algum tempo consegui me recuperar e afastá-lo o suficiente para fitá-lo. Eu podia sentir nitidamente o quão excitado ele estava apesar da barreira do meu pequeno short e de sua bermuda, as únicas peças que vestíamos.

- É a minha vez – minha voz saiu com uma languidez que me surpreendeu.

Deitamos lado a lado e, enquanto nos beijávamos, minhas mãos trabalharam no botão e zíper da bermuda dele. Quando o toquei, senti a pele macia de seu membro, sua rigidez e tamanho. Eu estava ficando muito boa naquilo também, Harry que o diga.

Ignorei a pontada excruciante de culpa e continuei a doce tortura de Harry. Tocá-lo daquela forma podia ser errado, mas revirava meu estômago de excitação. Eu estava fazendo descobertas, assim como ele. Todos os nossos gestos de amor e intimidade eram passos para um mundo novo, não-explorado e extremamente perigoso.

Separei nossos lábios e línguas e encarei Harry. Seus olhos estavam fechados, a respiração ofegante, as mãos apertando meu tronco. Ele estava tão perto de mim...

Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo em que estávamos próximos, estávamos longe um do outro. Havia uma barreira invisível entre nós. Um laço eterno, intransponível e imutável. Um laço familiar.

Esse pensamento desencadeou muitos outros e, sem aguentar mais, me levantei num rompante e fui até o banheiro. Tirei o resto da roupa e entrei embaixo do chuveiro, esfregando com força a bucha na pele. Queria tirar toda aquela sujeira, todo o nojo que sentia por mim mesma, toda a culpa...

- Gina – Harry, ainda arrumando a bermuda no lugar, estava na porta –, por que você está chorando?

Só então percebi que soluçava alto.

- O que você está fazendo? – ele continuou, preocupado. Eu não respondi, ainda esfregava meu corpo com violência. Pouco depois, suas mãos firmes arrancaram a bucha de mim e me fizeram olhá-lo - Quer arrancar o couro, Gina? Sua pele está vermelha de tanto esfregar...

Eu não escutei o resto do que ele disse. Deslizei na parede até me sentar na banheira e chorei, chorei e chorei. Engraçado, nós sempre terminávamos no banheiro. Engraçado também como eu estava dada a mudanças de humor naquela tarde; trinta minutos antes estava gargalhando alto.

Senti a mão de Harry em meus cabelos.

- Nunca mais... vamos fazer isso – falei entre as lágrimas. – Nunca mais... eu vou fazer nada isso. Me sinto suja, repugnante...

- Tudo bem, Gina, tudo bem.

Contudo, eu sabia, e Harry também, que no momento em que nossos lábios se colassem novamente, perderíamos o controle.

Ele me deixou sozinha. Sequei-me e vesti minhas roupas; a blusa que eu usava aquela tarde estava jogada em cima da escrivaninha dele. Quando fiquei decentemente vestida, sentei na cama ao lado dele, que me observava.

Harry me abraçou forte, ao que retribuí. Seus braços eram reconfortantes ao meu redor, mas me faziam ter uma noção ainda maior do nosso crime, do nosso segredinho sujo. Era inevitável eu não chorar e lamentar por nós, inevitável não me entregar à culpa, ainda mais àquela altura, quando nossa relação se tornava cada vez mais crítica.

E nós tínhamos maneiras diferentes de reagir à repulsa e à atração que sentíamos um pelo outro. Eu me lamentava em alto e bom som; Harry se lamentava no silêncio amargurante que interiorizava. Ele às vezes podia dar a impressão que não se importava muito com a nossa estanha relação, mas o peguei mais de uma vez chorando baixinho durante a noite.

- Para de chorar, Gina, por favor. Eu nunca mais chego perto de você, mas para de chorar – a voz dele estava baixa, fraquinha. Dolorida.

Seu carinho e cuidado por mim me amarguraram ainda mais. Quando o beijei, foi com a agonia que me atormentava.

Era tão, tão_ injusta_ a nossa situação! Era um castigo? Deus havia resolvido nos punir por alguma coisa que tínhamos feito em outra vida? Por que amar Harry tanto e nunca poder tê-lo? _Por quê_?!

Ele me distraiu desses pensamentos quando me fez fitá-lo e disse:

- Seja forte também, Gina. Estou cansado de ser forte por nós dois.

Novamente a voz fraca e dolorida. Vezenquando Harry podia aparentar ser de ferro, mas no fundo, no fundo tinha o coração tão mole quanto o meu.

Eu parei de chorar, é claro. Liguei o som e coloquei uma boa música para tocar. Nos deitamos e ficamos observando, pelas portas abertas da pequena varanda do quarto, o movimento das nuvens no céu.

Tivemos muitos momentos ternos juntos naquele verão, mas de poucos me lembro com tanta saudade. Eu podia sentir Harry me abraçando por trás, o peito contra as minhas costas, suas mãos nas minhas, sua respiração em meu pescoço. Fui tomada por um carinho por ele tão grande, tão doloroso e forte que senti as lágrimas voltarem aos meus olhos. Lutei contra elas e consegui afastá-las, então virei-me no abraço e apertei Harry com força.

Seu cheiro era um conforto, assim como seus braços ao meu redor, sua pele cálida. Meu coração, ferido de amar errado, parecia falhar de vez em quando de tanta ternura. A voz de Harry, parecendo surgir de muito, muito longe e aumentando gradualmente, quebrou nosso silêncio:

- Quem diria que viver ia dar nisso, hein?

Eu podia pedir que ele se explicasse, mas entendi bem suas palavras.

- Quem diria, não? - minhas mãos alcançaram seu rosto, ele fechou os olhos. Como muitas vezes já havia feito, toquei, explorando com suavidade, suas sobrancelhas, pálpebras, cílios, nariz, maças do rosto, lábios... - Eu já disse que sua beleza dói em mim? Você é tão bonito que dói._ Dói_, Harry.

Não o deixei falar. Beijei-o. Foi um beijo diferente de qualquer outro que trocamos aquele dia: muito suave e leve, pouco mais que um roçar de lábios.

- Gina?

- O quê?

Demorou um pouco até que Harry voltasse a falar:

- Eu queria dizer o quanto eu gosto de você.

- Eu sei disso.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu amo...

_Ding-dong. _A campainha tocou lá embaixo; Harry e eu nos separarmos.

- Será que é James e Lily?

Muito cedo – disse eu -, ainda falta mais de trinta minutos para as cinco horas. Além do mais, eles tem a chave.

Desci descalça para atender a porta. Quem seria tão torpe para atrapalhar nossa tarde, o momento perfeito meu e de Harry? Abri a porta para descobrir. Se Papai Noel estivesse parado ali, minha surpresa não teria sido tão grande.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Oi, Gina. Harry está?

Meio minuto atrás eu estava serena ao lado de Harry, mas ao ver Cho Chang diante de mim, toda a tranquilidade que me cercava evaporou e foi substituída por irritação, raiva, zanga.

- Sim – minha voz soou ríspida, apesar dessa não ter sido minha intenção.

- Eu posso vê-lo?

Tive vontade de socar aquela garota sorridente e bem-educada à minha porta. _Não, você NÃO PODE ver o Harry!_

- Claro, entre.

Foi com má vontade que me afastei para ela passar. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. _Equilibro é a palavra da vez_, pensei. Eu iria me manter bem e equilibrada. Bem e equilibrada para que Harry também se mantivesse bem e equilibrado quando o meu caso, quando eu arranjasse um, aparecesse na porta da nossa casa _sem ser convidado_.

Ou será que Harry havia convidado Cho para ir ali? Afinal, que _merda_ aquela garota estava fazendo na _minha_ casa?!

- Eu vou chamá-lo – fechei a porta de entrada e me dirigi às escadas. – Sente-se e fique à vontade.

Meus pés bateram com força e fúria nos degraus. Entrei numa lufada no quarto de Harry e desliguei o som, encarando-o com os braços cruzados e a expressão fechada. É claro que ele sentiu o perigo.

- O que foi? – sua expressão era pura intriga ao sentar-se na cama – Quem era na porta?

- _Adivinha_.

- Hum... O carteiro?

- Não – falei entre dentes -, Cho Chang.

Percebi a raiva oprimida na minha voz e o quão perto estava de fazer uma cena. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo tentando me acalmar. Eu não fazia cenas mais, _não fazia_. Quem fazia cenas era a velha Gina. Agora eu era uma nova Gina Lily Potter. Uma nova garota.

O raciocínio funcionou. Mais calma, abri os olhos para encontrar um Harry confuso a dois passos de mim.

- Cho?

- Cho, Harry, Cho Chang. Você sabe quem é ela, não? Se você não lembra...

- O que ela quer?

- Falar com você.

_Eu estou mais calma. Eu estou mais calma. Eu estou mais calma. Eu estou..._

- Por quê?

- NÂO SEI! – respirei fundo de novo – Ela está te esperando na sala.

Harry passou por mim em disparada, depois voltou e segurou meus ombros.

- Eu amo _você_, Gina_ – _após me dar beijo rápido, ele caminhou para fora do quarto e para o andar de baixo.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista veio a desolação. Sentei na cama e abracei bem firme os meus joelhos. O que ela queria com ele? O que ela podia querer com ele que tinha aparecido sem avisar ali, na nossa casa, no meio da tarde?

Tive vontade de descer e dar uma olhada no que estava acontecendo, porém não o fiz, sabia que isso seria inadequado. Cho poderia estranhar minha presença ali, desconfiar do meu nervosismo. Além do mais, seria estranho. Que tipo de irmã segura fica segurando vela do irmão propositalmente?

Fui para o meu quarto. O dia estava claro; o céu, limpo. Fiquei enrolando ali, não fiz nada além de andar de um lado para o outro. Quando olhei o relógio, mais de meia hora já havia se passado. O que eles estariam fazendo agora? Talvez nos braços um do outro no sofá?

Resolvi que não seria estranho se eu resolvesse ir à cozinha beber água e no caminho desse uma boa olhada naqueles dois na sala. Um gesto casual que escondia minhas intenções.

Contudo, encontrei a sala vazia ao chegar lá. Nada, ninguém, nenhum som. Meu coração acelerou no peito. Onde eles estavam? Onde eles _estavam_?!

Enquanto me fazia esses questionamentos, caminhava rumo à cozinha. Comecei a ouvir vozes baixas que foram aumentando de acordo com meus passos. Antes de chegar ao fim do corredor já sabia que Harry e Cho estavam na varanda, de onde vinham os murmúrios da conversa.

Pareceu que caminhei quilômetros da sala à cozinha, mas foram apenas alguns metros. Meu coração ainda batia rápido no peito quando abri a geladeira e tirei a garrafa d'água. Pelas janelas e porta abertas, eu podia escutar com clareza o que era dito na varanda. Eles conversavam sobre humoristas da TV, era Cho quem falava agora. Harry riu forte e alto, de um jeito muito relaxado. Sua risada me causou um calafrio na espinha, um medo... _Ploft!_

Pulei de susto e, se não estivesse de chinelo, teria cortado o pé em meio aos cacos de vidro; cacos, esses, da garrafa d'água que antes eu tinha em mãos.

- O que foi? – Harry apareceu na cozinha e, vendo a bagunça de água e vidro, se preocupou – Ta tudo bem? Você se cortou?

- Ela machucou? – Cho apareceu atrás dele.

- Eu estou bem - ainda estava parada em frente à geladeira aberta. Apressei-me para limpar aquilo, mal olhando para Harry e Cho ao passar por eles ao ir buscar o material de limpeza.

- Precisa de ajuda, Gina?

- Não, Harry, obrigada.

Nossos olhos se cruzaram por um instante; não sei o que ele viu nos meus, mas os dele me questionavam.

Limpei a bagunça que tinha feito ao som da conversa dos dois. Harry havia ficado preocupado com meu pequeno incidente, mas agora seu tom de voz era novamente normal e relaxado. Ele ria com facilidade e a cada risada eu tinha a certeza que iria perdê-lo. Besteira, é claro. Eram só risadas, eu estava colocando coisas na cabeça.

Entretanto, não consegui me livrar da sensação de desconforto, então assim que terminei minha limpeza saí da cozinha. Talvez a distância deles melhorasse meu ânimo. Ou talvez uma boa bebida fizesse isso.

No bar, me servi de um ótimo uísque do papai. Eu havia esquecido como era doloroso ver Harry e Cho juntos; saber que eles estavam juntos era uma coisa, vê-los e ouvi-los era outra.

Mal servi minha segunda dose e a porta da sala se abriu revelando papai e mamãe. Nem tinha percebido que já era hora deles chegarem.

- Olá, Gina – papai veio até mim e depositou um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. – Se aventurando com as minhas bebidas? Está tentando fazer algum drinque?

- Não abuse, hein, Gina! – mamãe estava subindo as escadas – Somos liberais, mas não gostamos dos nossos filhos bêbados.

- Ta, mamãe.

- Cadê o Harry?

- Na varanda.

Durante o meu curto diálogo com mamãe, papai deu a volta no bar e remexeu em suas bebidas.

- Uísque tem que ser com gelo – ele depositou duas pedrinhas no meu copo e preparou uma dose para ele. – Saúde!

Brindamos a nada e quando papai subiu as escadas, fui com ele. Atravessamos a ante-sala do seu quarto e chegamos ao dormitório.

- Lily? – papai chamou.

- Aqui – mamãe saiu do closet trocando de roupa; nessa altura eu já estava atirada na cama dela. – Gina, o que foi?

- Nada.

- Está meio amuada...

- Estou bem.

- Cadê o Harry? – foi papai quem perguntou, sua voz vindo do banheiro além do closet - Sempre que chegamos vocês estão juntos, fofocando sabe Deus o quê.

- Ele está na varanda.

- Fazendo o quê?

- É, fazendo o quê? – repetiu mamãe, trocando as sapatilhas por chinelos.

- Sei lá... Deve estar se agarrando com aquela garota.

- Garota? – a voz de mamãe soou cheia de curiosidade – Ele está com uma garota?

- É, com a tal de _Cho_ – acho que nenhum dos meus pais percebeu o desprezo na minha voz.

- Sério? – mamãe desapareceu do quarto em um instante. Eu tinha certeza que ela havia ido dar uma olhada em Harry e Cho.

Não demorou muito para que ela voltasse. Na verdade, ela voltou lá de baixo antes de papai terminar o banho. Sua expressão estava radiante.

- Ela é um amor! Linda e bem-educada. James, você tem que dar uma olhada...

Tapei minha cabeça com o travesseiro, mas não adiantou nada. Ainda ouvia mamãe conversar com papai sobre Cho, falando que ele tinha de descer para dar uma olhada nela; que ela e Harry ficavam bem juntos; que Harry nunca tinha trazido nenhuma garota em casa antes, então eles deviam estar namorando sério.

- E já não era sem tempo – papai retrucou. – Começava a me perguntar se ele não era gay.

- James!

- Eu não teria nada contra, Lily, é só que isso é algo que eu gostaria de saber.

Sorri pelo pensamento deturpado de papai. Harry não era _nada_ gay, isso eu sabia dizer melhor do que ninguém.

A única coisa que me despertou do meu casulo foi o comentário de mamãe sobre descer para fazer o jantar...

- ...porque eu não vou oferecer comida tailandesa de restaurante para a namorada do meu filho na primeira vez que ela vem aqui.

- O QUÊ? – meu tom foi indevidamente alto – Ela... Cho vai ficar para o jantar?

- Eu faço questão que ela fique.

Voltei a me atirar na cama. Ouvi os passos da mamãe saindo do quarto e corredor afora, depois, apenas o silêncio. Então, quando uma mão tocou meu cabelo, tomei um susto e abri os olhos na esperança que fosse Harry.

- O que foi? – papai perguntou – Você está mesmo amuada, sua mãe está certa.

- Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Está? – assenti, apesar de não estar sentindo nada – Vou pegar um remédio para você.

Fiquei sozinha novamente e voltei a fechar os olhos. Ia me concentrar só na minha respiração, só no inspirar e expirar, assim deixaria minha mente livre de qualquer outra coisa. Inspirar e expirar, inspirar e expirar, inspirar e expirar... Até que papai voltasse com meu remédio.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Deitada na cama dos meus pais, eu podia ver papai sentado em sua escrivaninha. Portas duplas e elegantes separavam os dois cômodos que formavam o quarto dele e de mamãe: o dormitório, onde eu estava, que era o quarto propriamente dito; e a ante-sala, que servia de escritório e biblioteca para papai e cuja porta também era do tipo dupla e elegante.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Oi? – papai nem levantou os olhos do que escrevia.

- Perguntei o que está fazendo.

- Um esboço.

Levantei-me e fui até ele. Já era de noite, provavelmente quase na hora do jantar.

Olhando por cima dos ombros do papai, vi que ele desenhava um prédio.

- Está muito bonito.

- Está?

- Está, pai.

Ele tirou os olhos do seu desenho e me fitou.

- Lembra, Gina, que quando você era pequena vivia me imitando? Desenhando edifícios e tentando fazer maquetes...

- Lembro que uma vez você trouxe uma maquete para casa e eu quebrei.

- É, mas foi minha culpa, não devia ter deixado você sozinha com a maquete. Você era muito pequena, tinha uns cinco anos.

- Acho que eram quatro.

- É, talvez. Eu lembro que depois que você quebrou a maquete, você começou a chorar e cismou de fazer outra. Estava tão bonitinha, aquela meninha magrela tentando arrumar meu trabalho estragado... Tanto que eu nem me zanguei. Harry até tentou te ajudar, mas, bem, não de certo.

- Claro que não, eu só tinha quatro anos e Harry, cinco.

Papai sorriu e voltou a desenhar. Ele desenhava muito bem. O prédio que ele esboçava parecia mesmo um prédio, nos mínimos detalhes. Não era só um retângulo com quadrados que representavam janelas, como meus desenhos infantis costumavam ser. Ele podia desenhar _qualquer_ coisa bem, fosse pessoa, objeto ou animal.

- Quer tentar? – papai pegou uma grande folha em branco e me passou – Você costumava desenhar bem.

- Não, eu nunca desenhei bem.

- Você sempre desenhou bem, Gina. Só precisa de um pouco de técnica.

Ele ficou me olhando em expectativa. Por fim, com um suspiro e um sorriso, aceitei sua sugestão.

- Não vai ficar muito bom, você sabe.

- Vai ficar ótimo.

- O que eu desenho?

- O que você quiser.

- Ta bom.

Sentei na cadeira oposta a de papai, ficando de frente para ele. Sua mesa era grande o suficiente para nós dois e ainda sobrar espaço.

O lápis em minha mão deslizou pelo papel com facilidade. Desenhar me pareceu muito simples, e me diverti sem ver o tempo passar...

- Muito bom – papai tinha deixado de lado seu trabalho e olhava o meu. – O Harry, não é?

Voltei os olhos para o meu papel com incompreensão. Me surpreendi ao ver que sim, era verdade, eu tinha desenhado o rosto de Harry - sem nem mesmo perceber.

Papai tirou o desenho das minhas mãos e passou a observá-lo.

- Eu ia te desenhar – comecei a inventar -, mas aí percebi que o Harry era mais fácil. Não...

- Está ótimo, Gina. Você devia investir nisso, tem um traço firme. Daria uma boa arquiteta.

Meio encabulada pelo elogio inesperado, sorri.

- Bem, na verdade... Eu estava mesmo pensando em fazer arquitetura.

Percebi que peguei papai de surpresa, mas o fato era que eu tinha mesmo pensado naquilo. Afinal, no próximo ano teria de ir para a universidade, não?

- Eu ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse. Ter para quem deixar a empresa seria ótimo, mas não quero te pressionar, nem ao Harry. Ele quer ser sociólogo e, se depender de mim, vai ser. Você pode fazer o que quiser profissionalmente.

- Mas não há nada que eu realmente queira, então pensei... Não sei ainda, foi só algo em que pensei. Não tenho certeza se...

- JANTAR! – a voz de mamãe chegou lá de baixo, nos interrompendo.

- Vamos jantar – papai se pôs de pé -, estou faminto. Outra hora conversamos sobre isso, temos muito tempo.

Ao descer as escadas com papai, meu desenho de Harry devidamente guardado no bolso, torci para aguentar aquele jantar. Talvez eu pudesse dar uma desculpa, dizer que estava sem fome... Não, não, isso seria pior, porque aí eu ficaria imaginando o que estava acontecendo ali embaixo.

Para somar às surpresas do dia, mamãe havia arrumado a sala de jantar. Quase nunca comíamos na sala de jantar, sempre usávamos a mesa da cozinha.

Harry e Cho já estavam lá quando chegamos, sentados um ao lado do outro. Sentei-me ao lado de mamãe e de frente a Cho. Costumava sentar ao lado de Harry, mas naquela noite meu lugar já estava ocupado. Papai se sentou no seu lugar de sempre: na ponta da mesa, o lugar do anfitrião.

Não comi quase nada e mal ergui os olhos do meu prato. Falei pouco também; usei a desculpa de ainda estar com dor de cabeça, mas na verdade só estava com raiva. Raiva de Cho por estar ali com a _minha_ família, raiva de Harry por tê-la recebido bem, raiva de mamãe e papai por serem gentis e agradáveis com ela. Do que ouvi no jantar - e estava prestando muita atenção na conversa -, meus pais e Cho se deram muito bem.

Quase tão calado quanto eu só estava Harry, que praticamente só falava algo quando era perguntado. Nas poucas vezes em que nossos olhares se cruzaram, ele me pediu uma desculpa silenciosa, que ignorei ao me concentrar na minha raiva, que aumentava mais e mais.

Naquela noite, mamãe questionou Cho com discrição, de um modo muito sutil e carinhoso. Tenho certeza que Cho não se sentiu constrangida ao responder as perguntas sobre si, seus gostos e preferências, seus pais e o lugar onde morava.

Desconfiei que papai percebeu as faíscas que cruzavam a mesa entre mim e Harry, mas ele não falou nada.

Por incontáveis vezes naquele jantar, me imaginei esganando Cho, pulando em cima dela, revelando toda a verdade sobre mim e Harry só para ver sua cara de choque, mas é claro que não fiz nada isso. Tudo que fiz foi responder suas perguntas com indiferença e monossilabicamente. Aquela vaca!

Quando todos acabaram de comer, eu já estava fervendo de fúria. Levantei-me com pressa e deixei minha cadeira cair, mas não voltei para pegá-la. Se eu tivesse que ficar mais um minuto no mesmo cômodo que _aquelazinha_, ia fazer uma besteira.

Subi quase correndo para o meu quarto. Troquei de roupa, escovei os dentes, fechei a janela, apaguei as luzes e me joguei na cama. Não era nem nove horas, mas e daí se eu queria dormir?

Me virei de um lado para o outro e nada do sono aparecer. Mamãe subiu e me chamou para a sobremesa, mas eu menti que minha dor de cabeça estava insuportável – tão insuportável quanto uma certapresença indesejada, quase completei. Não sei se consegui enganá-la, mamãe é esperta, mas ela me deixou em paz.

Assim, fiquei me remoendo na escuridão do meu quarto. Às vezes sentia vontade de chorar, mas era uma vontade que logo passava e era substituída pela raiva, insegurança, medo... Me perguntava quando Cho ia embora. E será que ela ia voltar? Eu tinha certeza que mamãe havia convidado-a para voltar, ela tinha achado Cho "um amor". Argh!

A luz do meu quarto se acendeu incomodando meus olhos. Pisquei e vi Harry parado na soleira, uma taça nas mãos.

- Sorvete – ele ergueu a taça e entrou no quarto; percebi que trancou a porta. – Sobremesa atrasada. Já são...

- Ela já foi? – apressei-me em perguntar, sentando-me. Não precisei explicar quem era "ela", Harry sabia.

- Não. Está terminando de ajudar Lily a encher a lava-louças.

- Ah, que gentil! A nora perfeita! – debochei.

Ele se sentou na cama. Ofereceu-me o sorvete, que eu não quis.

- Vou colocar aqui, caso mude de idéia – depositou a taça na mesinha de cabeceira e aproximou-se de mim. – Não posso demorar...

- Então vá embora.

- ...tenho que levar Cho em casa.

- O quê?!

- Lily me intimou a levá-la em casa, e ela está certa. Pegar um ônibus a essa hora pode ser perigoso.

- Você não vai ficar por lá, né?

- É claro que não – sua mão alcançou e entrelaçou a minha -, vou voltar para casa, para você. Não é isso que seu acordo idiota sobre relacionamento aberto diz? Que não importa com quem a gente saia, o importante é que no fim sempre vamos voltar um para o outro?

Não respondi e, no silêncio que caiu, nós continuamos apenas nos fitando. Pouco depois, ele continuou:

- Você está brava comigo?

- Não. Estou brava com _ela_. O que ela está fazendo aqui? Você a convidou?

- Não, não convidei Cho.

- Então o que ela veio fazer aqui em casa?

- Ela veio atrás de mim.

- Pra quê?

- Ela disse que queria me ver.

- Por quê?

- Porque estava com saudades, foi o que ela disse – pausa - Desculpa, Gina.

- Tudo bem – respirei fundo desviando os olhos dos dele; não queria que Harry visse minhas lágrimas -, não é culpa sua. É só que eu não estava preparada para isso hoje.

Gentilmente, Harry segurou meu queixo e me fez fitá-lo. Seus olhos refletiam devoção por mim. Eu o amei tão intensamente naquele instante que me atirei em seus braços.

- Promete? Promete que sempre, sempre vai voltar para mim?

- Sempre, Gina. Sou egoísta demais para te deixar, não sei o que seria de mim sem você. Não existe Harry sem Gina.

- E não existe Gina sem Harry.

Ele me beijou. Foi explosivo e ardente no começo, mas depois se tornou cálido e sereno. Quando nos afastamos, estávamos ambos sem fôlego.

- Preciso ir – ele falou.

- Ta.

Harry demorou mais do que o necessário para se levantar. Parecia temeroso em sair.

- Levo o sorvete?

- Leva.

Ele assentiu e pegou a taça. Aproximou-se novamente e tomou minha boca na sua com uma violência rara nele. O beijo tirou meu controle e amoleceu meu corpo.

- Agora eu vou mesmo, Gina – as palavras sussurradas contra meus lábios demoraram a ser assimiladas por meu cérebro, apesar de eu ouvi-las perfeitamente.

Quando me dei conta, Harry já não estava ali comigo. Suspirei em pesar e me estiquei na cama. Ele ia voltar para mim. O importante era que ele ia voltar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Fiquei protegida no silêncio e escuridão da sala de estar do andar de cima da casa, olhando da varanda para a rua sem movimento. Eram pouco mais de nove horas quando Harry saiu para levar Cho em casa, e agora eram cerca de dez horas. Onde Cho morava, hein? Harry já devia estar de volta, não?

Me atirei no sofá perfeitamente branco daquela sala vazia. Eu não devia enfiar coisas na cabeça. Não devia pensar tolices. Não devia imaginar que ele havia resolvido entrar para conhecer a casa e, principalmente, o quarto de Cho. Não, essas eram ideias tolas, Harry não faria isso.

Então por que eu não conseguia espantar a angústia? Por que estava desesperada? Tinha me comportado relativamente bem dias antes, quando ele foi ao encontro com Cho. Por que o nervosismo logo agora? Por que eu estava tão inquieta?

No fundo eu sabia a resposta. É, eu sabia. Eu estava à flor da pele porque agora a coisa toda havia crescido. Já não era algo apenas entre eu e Harry, agora mamãe e papai tinham aprovado Cho. Ela tinha ido até a minha, a nossa casa. Ela havia sido recebida de braços abertos. Ela tinha feito Harry rir! Quando eu tinha feito Harry rir, rir de verdade, gargalhar, pela última vez? Eu não lembrava... Podia ter sido no dia ou no mês anterior.

Eu sabia que Harry voltaria para mim e que ficaríamos juntos, mas era impossível calar as dúvidas e os medos. Porém tudo melhoraria, eu tinha certeza. Com o tempo eu me acostumaria às mulheres entrando e saindo da nossa casa e da nossa vida, mulheres que, a vista de todos, seriam as mulheres de Harry. Todavia, eu e ele saberíamos que na verdade elas não eram dele. Não elas, apenas eu.

Só que eu também sabia que a primeira vez era sempre a pior. A primeira vez que peguei Harry e Cho juntos doeu como nada nunca havia doído, mas acabei me acostumando à ideia dele ter outras, assim como a de eu ter outros. Havia pensado sobre pseudo-namoradas dele virem até a nossa casa, mas não tinha passado por isso ainda. Aquela noite havia sido a primeira vez e, como muitas das primeiras vezes relacionadas a Harry, havia doído. Aquela era a minha prova de fogo e, apesar dos pesares, eu estava passando por ela. Era difícil, mas eu estava inteira, ainda firme na minha decisão de relacionamento aberto e acreditando que Harry não iria me desapontar. Ele não faria nada com nenhuma garota que já não tivesse feito comigo - esse era nosso trato e ele iria cumpri-lo como tinha feito no dia que levou Cho ao cinema.

Lembrei-me, então, de como ele estava confiante e risonho ao voltar do encontro com Cho na semana anterior, muito diferente de como esteve aquela noite ali em casa, quando se mostrou nervoso e aflito na minha presença, sempre com desculpas silenciosas. Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo por mim, que...

- Gina?

- AH! – dei um berro alto pelo susto – Oh, mamãe, é você.

- Quem mais seria? Só podia ser eu ou seu pai. Fecha essa varanda e vai deitar. Eu pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

- Estou sem sono...

- É a dor de cabeça de novo?

- É, acho que é.

- Quer tomar algo?

- Não, é coisa boba. Tenho certeza que já vai passar.

Fomos para a sala de TV, onde papai estava. Deitei com a cabeça no colo dele e quando suas mãos começaram a vagar por meus cabelos, fechei os olhos. Ficamos os três assistindo a um entediante jogo de futebol. Meus olhos foram ficando pesados, pesados, pesados...

Algo me balançava, e foi nesse momento que despertei sonolenta. Papai estava me levando para a cama.

- Que horas são?

- Dez e meia. Durma, Gina.

Na cama, virei-me e me aconcheguei aos lençóis e travesseiros. Pensei vagamente sobre Harry, se ele já tinha voltado ou não, mas o sono me envolveu antes...

Quando abri os olhos, a casa estava em absoluto breu e silêncio. O relógio digital no meu criado marcava 1:02 AM. Da mesma forma que dormi pensando nele, levantei pensando em Harry.

Foi fácil encontrar seu quarto no escuro, eu conhecia bem o caminho. Quando acendi a luz, meu peito apertou indefinivelmente. Ele não estava na cama e nem no banheiro. Ninguém estava no banheiro do corredor também, nem na sala de TV ou na de estar. Corri para o andar de baixo...

_Ele não fez isso comigo, ele está em casa, tem de estar! Ele não ficou com ela..._

A sala do térreo estava vazia, o bar também, a cozinha... minha última esperança. Acendi a luz sentindo o coração na garganta. Nada. Vazia também.

Senti o chão gelado sob mim, a parede às minhas costas, as lágrimas escorrerem. Como ele pôde? Como ele _pôde_?

- Como ele _pôde_?! Como?! - as imagens de Harry enroscado com Cho vinham em _flashs_ - Como?! Como...?

- Gina, o que você está fazendo aí?

Pensei primeiro que era uma alucinação auditiva, mas, ao abrir os olhos, o alívio e a felicidade me preencheram. O rosto familiar e bonito de Harry estava ali, junto do resto de seu corpo.

- Harry!

- O que você está fazendo aí? – sua voz não trazia nenhum resquício do desconforto de antes, apenas curiosidade. – Por que está chorando?

Sequei as lágrimas e me ergui enquanto ele vinha até mim. Tantas vezes havíamos nos abraçado forte aquele dia, mas daquela vez eu apertei-o até meus braços doerem.

- Pensei que você tinha ficado com Cho – minha voz era tão baixa quanto meu abraço era intenso. – Pensei que estava dormindo com ela.

- O quê?

- Sua cama está vazia, não te encontrei em lugar nenhum...

- Mas eu to aqui, estava na varanda - ele me levou para fora, para a varanda, onde nos sentamos. – Olha como o céu está bonito.

- Está mesmo – mas eu não estava preocupada com o céu, estava preocupada com ele. – Que horas você voltou? Por que ainda está usando a mesma roupa de quando saiu? O que aconteceu?

- Voltei pouco depois das dez e meia, você já...

- Demorou.

- Demorei, é verdade, mas quando cheguei à casa de Cho, os pais dela fizeram questão que eu entrasse...

- E você entrou?

- Eu tive que entrar.

- Hum – minhas mãos me pareceram muito interessantes.

- Ficou chateada?

- Não, não.

- Gina, olha para mim – olhei-o. – Eu _tive_ de entrar, não dava para fugir.

- E o que você fez dentro da casa da Cho? Conheceu o quarto dela? – rancor e provocação sombrearam minha voz.

- Não, Gina, eu tomei uma xícara de chá, troquei algumas palavras com os pais dela e voltei para casa.

- Sei...

- Gina, é verdade.

Harry podia mentir para mim, mas seus olhos jamais mentiriam. Então eu soube que ele estava mesmo falando a verdade.

Ele saiu da varanda e entrou na cozinha. Eu fitei o céu com sua lua grande e estrelas brilhantes. Meus olhos se fecharam quase sem eu perceber.

Senti uma pressão gelada na minha bochecha. Era Harry me dando um beijo.

- Quer sorvete? – ofereceu ele.

- Quero, obrigada.

Tomei a taça das suas mãos e, enquanto comia, tentei ignorar o temor que crescia em mim. _O fato dele ter conhecido os pais de Cho não torna tudo mais terrível_, repetia a mim mesma, _não torna_.

Acabou que dividimos todo o pote de sorvete; Harry, como sempre, comeu muito mais do que eu.

- Que tal – sua mão em minha nuca fazia uma pressão gostosa e seu sussurro em meu ouvido me causou um arrepio – subirmos? Vamos dormir juntos, como nos velhos tempos.

- Perigoso demais, Harry. A gente anda se comportando muito pior do que antes, mamãe e papai...

- Vamos ser cuidadosos. Trancamos a porta e colocamos o despertador para tocar.

Não precisei pensar muito.

- Ta, tudo bem, mas vamos logo que amanhã cedo tem aula.

Ele tirou alguns fios de cabelo do meu rosto e, antes que entrássemos novamente em casa, se aproximou devagar. Primeiro nossos olhos se fecharam, depois nossos narizes se tocaram, então já podíamos um sentir a respiração do outro. Nossas bocas se encontraram com a segurança de quem já conhece bem um ao outro.

Acima de nós, a noite era nossa única testemunha.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

UM ANO DE ENTRE 4 PAREDES!  
UAU! Há exatos 365 dias atrás, no dia 30 de novembro de 2008, eu postava o primeiro capítulo desta fic. Agora, um ano depois, já acumulamos 17 capítulos e 240 reviews. Gente, MUITO OBRIGADA POR TUDO! Por lerem, deixarem review e, principalmente, por terem me apoiado nesse projeto que a princípio eu não sabia se daria certo. Estou muito feliz com o resultado que a fic está tendo, assim como estou praticamente certa que dentro de mais um ano ela estará acabada.  
Esse mês, como presente a vocês, eu postei quatro capítulos. Em contrapartida, vocês deixaram reviews ótimas. Sou muito grata àqueles que comentaram nos três últimos caps e que comentarão nesse, o aniversário da fic foi comemorado com sucesso. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada!  
Sobre esse capítulo, ele saiu um pouco diferente do que eu pretendia, mas está tudo aí. Aconteceu o que tinha de acontecer e ainda mais. A partir de agora, Harry e Cho... Não, não, não devo dizer. Ninguém quer spoilers, não é?  
Pude notar pelas reviews que as pessoas gostam mais dos capítulos do Harry do que dos da Gina. Nossa, eu realmente me surpreendi com isso! Os capítulos dele são mais difíceis de escrever, então o comentário de vocês me deixou feliz e crente que estou fazendo um bom (ou pelo menos decente) trabalho.  
Bem, é isso. Hoje fico por aqui. Em breve atualizarei Perdidos na Rotação, não deixem de ler.

Beijos enormes,  
Lanni.

PS: Vi algumas reviews de pessoas que nunca tinham comentado antes. Onde vocês estavam se escodendo, hein?

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Kellysds**: É estranho eu ter uma noção tão exata da fic enquanto vc's só ficam com as suposições. Às vezes acho que estou dando tantas dicas do que vai acontecer... Mas acho que é só impressão. Boa sorte com as suas escritas! Beijo.

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: H e G não são santos... Eles são adolescente britânicos e vivem como tal. Fazem o que todos os outros fazem: se divertem, bebem, saem... Inclusivem fumam e se drogam eventualmente. Esses "falhas" (ou assim chamadas pela sociedade pseudo-moralista) os tornam mais reais ao meu ver.  
A surpresa da Gina foi a Cho aparecer, mas a essa altura vc já sabe disso. Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: É, a relação do H e da G está cada vez mais delicada, e a G às vezes não sabe como lidar com isso. Mas como o único jeito é seguir em frente, e ela continua caminhando.  
"(...) James elily vão prestar mais atenção neles". J e L vão prestar mais atenção um no outro, apesar de manterem os filhos ao alcance.  
"Sempre achei o Harry muito distante como filho..." Acho que ele quer ser distante como filho, porque assim é como se ele se sentisse menos membro da família, o que consequentemente o faz se sentir menos culpado de ficar com a Gina. É uma lógica complexa e sutil.  
Vou atulizar PnR até a semana que vem, então fique de olho. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Não devo demorar para atualizar PnR não, porém talvez só faça isso semana que vem, porque essa semana eu tenho provas terríveis esperando por mim. Mas depois disso... férias! Então vou poder escrever um pouco mais. Beijo!

**ooo Lizaaa**: É, o cap passado foi, de certa forma, um avanço. Harry e Gina estão cada vez mais próximos, a relação deles cada vez mais perigosa... Beijo!

**ooo thamiresbr**: Olá! Adoro novos leitores, então seja bem-vinda. Olha, a Gina e o Harry não são adotados, eles são irmãos mesmo - laços de sangue e tudo. Mas fica tranquila, eu tenho um bom final reservado para eles. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Carol Good God**: Hahaha... Harry ou Gina filhos do Snape? Não mesmo! Eles são filhos da Lily e do James, pode ficar tranquila.  
"Gente qual será a surpresa da Gina? Será que a Cho vai aparecer do nada e se apresentar como namorada do Harry?!?!?!" Bem, vc quase acertou. Na verdade, acertou a primeira parte: ela apareceu na porta dos Potters, apesar de não ter se apresentado como namorada do Harry. Beijo!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Ah, a "nova tempestade"... Ela nem será realmente uma tempestade, está mais para uma chuva meio forte. A Gina às vezes é contraditória, mas as coisas estão avançando no seu ritmo. Vamos ver até onde chegam. Beijo!

**ooo Tatamcr**: Oh, obrigada! Eu tbm acho que nesses tempos é realmente difícil encontrar algo que a vale a pena ler. As fics andam mt gastas, com o mesmo enredo, sempre mt parecidas. As coisas diferentes são raríssimas de aparecer. Beijo!

**ooo Lie Malfoy**: Espero que, a essa altura, vc já tenha conseguido chegar ao último capítulo postado (este). Fico feliz por vc estar lendo a fic, é sempre bom atrair novos leitores a essa altura do campeonato.  
Obrigada pelas palavras tão gentis e animadoras sobre as capítulos do Harry. Faz parecer que todo o esforço para escrevê-los vale a pena. Continue acompanhando a fic, ok? Beijo!

**ooo RaFa Lilla**: "Acho q consigo vislumbrar para onde vai a sua fic!" É? E para onde vc acha que ela vai? Sobre o Nick, não, ele não vai aparecer novamente - mas se eu mudar de idéia e ele reaparecer, será uma participação irrelevante.  
"Triângulos são tão bons! hihi..." Bem, Gina, Harry e Cho são um triângulo. Beijo.

**ooo Pati Black**: Esse mês é o aniversário da fic, por isso as várias atualizações. Vc ficou curiosa sobre o que em relação as notas do fim do capítulo? Sobre a supresa da Gina? Se for, a surpresa dela era a visita da Cho. Até mais, beijo!

**ooo Melissa 0927**: Oh, todos amamos H/G! Eles são adoráveis juntos! Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic e espero que continue acompanhando. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Kel Minylops**: Ainda não sei se essa briga do James e da Lily vai ficar só nisso, talvez eu acrescente algumas coisinhas referente a ela no futuro. Não sei... rs. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Pedro, acho que a essa altura você e todos já sabem que a (desagradável) surpresa que a Gina teve foi a visita da Cho, algo totalmente inesperado. Coitada, ficou com o coração na mão! Mas eu acho que ela exagerou um poquinho, entretanto. Até a próxima. Beijo!


	19. Harry IX

**Harry**

Luna inventou um programa qualquer relacionado à Sociedade Jovem Protetora dos Animais, da qual ela fazia parte, e arrastou Gina e Hermione com ela. Então as três saíram numa tarde ensolarada de sábado para discutir vegetarianismo e o não uso de couro animal, e eu e Rony marcamos de nos encontrar na casa dele para fazer qualquer coisa.

Molly e Arthur haviam saído e o lugar era só nosso. Planejávamos um programa de homem, coisa de amigos, mas acabou que não tinha nada para fazer e ficamos conversando em frente à TV, tomando cerveja e comendo salgadinhos. Poderia até ter sido uma tarde maneira se Draco não tivesse aparecido.

Ele não tinha sido convidado. Ultimamente estava insuportável e era difícil controlar a vontade de socá-lo. Eu sabia que, com ele, aquilo daria merda, então Draco ficou de fora. Não esperávamos que ele aparecesse de surpresa, apesar disso ser típico do Malfoy.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Rony perguntou quando atendeu a campainha e deu de cara com Draco, que entrou sem pedir licença.

- Que amigos são vocês, hein! Fazem uma reuniãozinha particular e nem me chamam! – ele colocou as cervejas que trazia na mesa da sala e se atirou no sofá – Trouxe uns pornôs, querem ver?

Eu ri sem achar graça, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer. Eu e Draco estávamos meio que brigados, não nos falávamos muito ultimamente por causa de Gina e de Cho. Longa história.

- Draco, cara... – Rony começou.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, sem os pornôs. Hermione te comeria vivo, não? Mas e aí, o que a gente vai fazer?

O que fizemos foi assistir futebol em um silêncio sepulcral. A conversa de antes havia morrido, e só Draco falava eventualmente a fim de quebrar aquele clima desconfortável.

Quando o primeiro tempo do jogo acabou, o silêncio se estendeu por mais um minuto. Então Draco se levantou visivelmente puto.

- Ta, vamos resolver isso de uma vez – bradou irritado. – O que ta acontecendo? Que merda é essa? Por que vocês não estão falando comigo direito, porra?

- Você esquece as coisas que faz com muita facilidade. E as que diz também – disse eu com frieza.

- Ah, Harry, corta essa! Deixa de ser frouxo! Só porque eu te disse umas verdades você ficou todo ofendido? Seu bichinha.

Teria partido para cima dele naquele instante se Rony não tivesse se colocado na minha frente e apaziguado a situação. Draco estava me tirando do sério nas últimas semanas e eu estava só esperando uma boa oportunidade para quebrar a cara dele.

- Draco, é melhor você ir embora – Rony falou, seco. Rony era assim, sempre tentando acalmar as coisas.

- Eu?! Por que _ele_ não vai? Eu não fiz nada!

- Você nunca faz nada! – bradei.

Com uma raiva contida, Draco se pôs de pé.

- A verdade dói não é, Harry? Mas é assim que é.

- Draco, cara. Por favor – Rony voltou a pedir, indicando a porta.

Draco pegou uma cerveja e, levando os filmes que havia trazido, foi em direção à saída. No último momento, com a porta já aberta, se virou novamente para mim.

- Sabe onde eu acho que vou? Eu vou atrás da sua irmã, a sua irmã _deliciosa_. Ou talvez atrás da sua namoradinha. A Cho parece mesmo que precisa de um trato, não? O namorado dela é um viado.

Rony se esforçou muito para me deter dessa vez. Muito, muito mesmo.

- Não se preocupe – Draco continuou com seus modos maliciosos enquanto Rony continuava a me prender numa luta à parte -, eu não tenho preconceito. Não me importo se você come homem, mulher ou os dois. Só me importo se você não come ninguém, o que é o seu caso, Harry.

Meu soco acertou-o em cheio, fazendo Draco quase cair, mas ele se recuperou rápido. Me olhou num misto de diversão e cólera enquanto o sangue escorria do seu nariz.

- Isso, Harry, vem! Desconta a sua raiva! Perde a linha comigo, já que você é incapaz de perder o seu cabaço!

Fui novamente para cima dele, que agora estava no jardim, sua cerveja e filmes espalhados pelo chão. Rony falava, gritava ou gesticulava qualquer coisa, mas não prestávamos atenção.

Dessa vez Draco me acertou com um doloroso soco no estômago. Éramos ambos altos, mais ou menos da mesma altura, mas ele era mais forte do que eu. Mesmo assim não desisti.

- Por que você não come ela logo, hein, Harry? Eu só to curioso, só quero saber o motivo! Por que você não come a Cho logo, cara?

- PORRA, PAREM! – Rony colocou-se entre nós. Ele falava qualquer coisa sobre separar brigas, lutas inúteis, assuntos pessoais e tal, mas Draco e eu mal ouvimos. Só prestávamos atenção um no outro. Quando Rony levou um soco por se meter entre nós (dado por quem é difícil saber), desistiu e entrou em casa, deixando-nos brigar em paz.

Estávamos entre socos e pontapés. Acho que apanhei mais do que bati, mas dei alguns golpes certeiros em Draco. Em meio àquela pequena guerra, continuávamos a bradar um com o outro.

- Por que você não come a Cho logo? – Draco perguntava repetidamente quando nos separávamos por alguns instantes – Eu quero saber!

- Não é da sua conta! – berrei por fim, errando um soco nele, que me acertou dolorosamente pelas costas.

- Fez promessa de se manter virgem até o casamento, é? Então eu vou comer ela, se você não quer! Vou transar gostoso e você vai ficar aí chupando dedo, seu...

Caímos no chão quando parti para cima dele pela enésima vez. Um ponto acima da minha sobrancelha esquerda doía terrivelmente e eu sabia que também sangrava.

- Não quer que eu coma a Cho, não? – Draco me imobilizou, quase me sufocando com o braço – Então eu vou comer a sua irmãzinha, a Gina. Ah, a Gina! Outra que já passou da hora de perder o cabaço. Sabe que às vezes eu desconfio que ela nem beijou ainda? Cedo ou tarde eu vou dar um trato nela, não...

De alguma forma eu consegui escapar e acertei Draco. Estávamos novamente em pé, encarando um ao outro com um ódio legítimo. Eu estava sem fôlego e cansado, mas não perderia aquela briga de jeito nenhum!

- Não quer que eu coma ela também não, Harry, a sua irmã? – Draco riu, aquele seu riso zombeteiro e maldoso – Como é que você sabe que eu já não estou comendo ela? Porque a verdade é que já estou, sabia?

- Cala a boca! Não fala da Gina!

- Ela geme em altos berros quando transa comigo.

- Cala a boca! Retire o que disse! Retire agora! – eu ainda estava totalmente sem fôlego, mas em um instante Draco veria o que era bom...

- Por quê? Não posso transar com ela não? Por que não? Será que você quer ela só para você? Quer transar com ela, Harry? Quer comer a sua irmã, é isso? Ah, eu também ia querer se tivesse uma irmã gostosa como ela! Ia quebrar ela de tanto...

Depois disso eu perdi a linha completamente, não deixe Draco falar muito mais. O pouco que ele disse foi terrível de se escutar, umas obscenidades sobre Cho e, principalmente, Gina. A briga deixou de ser por uma implicância adolescente e passou a ser, da minha parte, por uma questão de honra e verdade. Verdade porque o que ele dizia sobre eu desejar Gina era real, apesar de Draco não saber disso e querer apenas me provocar.

A luta não durou muito mais. Havia socos, chutes, golpes e violência para todos os lados. Eu estava machucado e dolorido, casando de bater e apanhar, mas Draco também. Ali ninguém desistiria de lutar, mas acabamos nos separando porque apareceram uns caras, sabe lá de onde, que afastaram a gente. Só então eu vi que havia meia dúzia de pessoas parada em frente ao portão dos Weasley nos encarando.

O cara que lutava para me manter longe de Draco era na verdade um homem de meia-idade, certamente algum vizinho de Rony. O que segurava Draco era bem mais novo.

- Você está bem, rapaz? – o homem me perguntou quando me acalmei um pouco e já não procurava avançar para Draco.

Não respondi, em vez disso me afastei. Dei as costas para Draco, o homem e todos os outros e sai dali, caminhando para fora daquela rua.

Enquanto andava, fui percebendo que cada parte do meu corpo doía. Minhas mãos estavam bem doloridas pelos socos que dei em Draco, mas não eram nada comparadas ao resto do meu corpo. Meu consolo era que Draco certamente também estava bem dolorido e que eu havia quebrado seu nariz perfeito.

Estava sem carro, que tinha ficado naquela tarde com Gina. Seria um problema chegar em casa acabado e ensanguentado, Lily morreria de preocupação e falaria pelos cotovelos me enchendo, mas fui obrigado a ligar para casa e pedir para virem me buscar. Não tinha jeito. Não era como se eu pudesse esconder os hematomas que iam se formar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Pelo menos você ganhou? – James perguntou enquanto dirigia rumo à nossa casa. Eu tinha acabado de lhe contar os detalhes da minha briga, sendo apenas vago sobre os motivos. "Draco é um babaca", havia justificado. O que não deixava de ser verdade.

- Nos separaram. Empatamos.

- Quem bateu mais?

- Ele – admiti com esforço e carrancudo -, mas lhe dei uns bons socos.

- Vocês vão ficar inteiros.

- Ah, que alívio, vamos ficar inteiros! – escarneci de mau humor. O corte que havia sido aberto acima da minha sobrancelha estava doendo terrivelmente e latejando.

- Quero só ver o que sua mãe vai falar...

Bufei, tentando não pensar nisso. Lily faria uma cena, isso era certo.

Quando chegamos em casa, percebi que meu carro já estava lá. Gina já tinha chegado.

A porta da frente estava aberta, e a primeira coisa que fiz ao entrar foi me jogar no sofá. Eram umas cinco e meia da tarde, mas eu queria dormir logo e só acordar em cem anos.

- Meus Deus, você está _horrível_ – uma vozinha disse. Nem precisei abrir os olhos para saber que era Luna, mas quando o fiz, a vi levantar-se do sofá em frete ao meu e caminhar até mim – O que aconteceu, Harry?

- Uma briga – James explicou aparecendo atrás de mim – com o filho dos Malfoy. Harry, você vai manchar o sofá branco da sua mãe.

- Com o Draco? – Luna questionou.

- O que tem o Draco? – era Hermione. Ela apareceu no meu campo de visão carregando copos e uma jarra de suco numa bandeja, que colocou na mesinha de centro assim que me viu – Harry, o que foi isso?! Você está todo machucado! Você não tinha ido ver o Rony? O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? Vocês brigaram? O que aconteceu com ele? – ela falou muito rápido, despejando as frases umas atrás das outras.

- Rony está bem, Mione. Ele só levou um soco.

- _Um SOCO_?! Por quê?! De quem?!

Antes que eu pudesse responder à Hermione, Lily e Gina apareceram na sala com potes de _cookies_ e _brownies_ nas mãos.

A confusão foi instaurada. Lily, como eu tinha previsto, ficou desesperada. Foi James quem contou as razões do meu estado a todos, enquanto eu procurava afastar minha mente para longe dali. Lily fez mil perguntas mais, mas procurei respondê-las sem me irritar.

- Porque sim, mãe – insisti. – Porque Draco é um idiota, por isso que brigamos.

- Mas _por quê_? Tem de haver um porquê! – Lily continuou.

Eu me calei e meus olhos cruzaram com os de Gina, que estava sentada muito silenciosa na pontinha do sofá. É claro que ela, assim como Luna e Hermione, conhecia os reais motivos da minha briga com Draco. Elas sabiam que ultimamente eu e ele andávamos nos dando não muito bem por Draco sempre implicar comigo por... bem, eu ainda ser virgem e tão lento com Cho. Sem contar das coisas que ele eventualmente falava de Gina, das quais as garotas não sabiam. Mas ele fazia comentários de todas as garotas pelas costas delas (e de seus namorados), até mesmo de Luna e Hermione, então eu sabia que não devia levar isso muito a sério, apesar de ser difícil.

Por fim, quando as perguntas haviam sido respondidas e as curiosidades aplacadas, ficou decido, contra a minha vontade, que Lily me levaria ao hospital para dar alguns pontos no corte aberto acima da minha sobrancelha esquerda. Lá, ela disse entre discretas lágrimas, cuidariam de mim direito.

Enquanto a esperava tirar o carro da garagem, vi Gina caminhar com Hermione e Luna para o nosso carro. Não havíamos nos falado ainda. Ela me lançou um sorriso doce e partiu para levar as amigas em casa.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Sei que, enquanto me davam pontos e limpavam meu rosto, Narcisa ligou para Lily e elas conversaram. Tive então a certeza de que Draco havia quebrado o nariz, que naquele instante havia sido cuidado e colocado de volta no lugar, mas fora isso ele estava bem.

Quanto a mim, desconfiava que também tinha uma costela quebrada, mas o médico insistiu que não.

- Foi uma briga feia, mas o pior dano foi esse corte aí. Quando ele sarar, mal vai ficar cicatriz – afirmou ao me atender.

Tomei um remédio e depois de uma pequena parada na farmácia fomos para casa. Não vi Gina nem James; subi para o meu quarto e dormi.

Era noite quando acordei. A casa estava silenciosa, mas quando desci encontrei as vozes e as pessoas.

- Olá – cumprimentei Ninfadora e Remo Lupin, que tomavam um drinque com James na sala de estar. Os três estavam muito arrumados.

Lembrei-me então, com um lamento, que eu e Gina havíamos prometido ficar com Teddy naquela noite para que nossos pais e os Lupin pudessem sair. Eu gostava muito do meu afilhado, de verdade, só que aquele não era um bom momento. Não sentia dor por causa do remédio, mas não podia dizer que estava bem.

- Oi, Harry.

- Ei.

Os Lupin me saudaram e não disseram nada sobre minha aparência, que eu tinha certeza estar péssima.

Após passar na cozinha para um lanche demorado, subi novamente e no quarto dos meus pais encontrei Lily e Gina.

- Eu pensei em desmarcar o nosso programa, mas realmente não vale a pena – Lily começou a dizer quando entrei; ela parecia um pouco ressentida -, não pela sua briga. Você vai ficar bem, não é, Harry? Gina disse que cuida do Ted e você pode descansar.

Olhei para Gina, minha doce e bela Gina.

- Eu cuido dele, não se preocupe – ela garantiu.

- Vou ficar bem, Lily. Onde está Ted?

- Dormindo no meu quarto – Gina respondeu.

- Harry, meu filho, toma um banho e descansa. Cuida desses machucados, a pomada que comprei está no seu quarto, na escrivaninha, e dorme. A gente conversa depois, eu já estou atrasada e...

Deixei Gina ajudando Lily com o vestido e após dar uma espiada em Teddy voltei ao meu quarto. Enquanto a banheira enchia, fiquei pensando naquela tarde e na minha briga com Draco. Tive vontade de chorar, mas não derramei lágrima nenhuma. "Quer transar com ela, Harry? Quer comer a sua irmã?", Draco havia perguntado então apenas para me irritar, mas sim, a resposta para essas perguntas era um inegável sim.

Procurando desviar esses pensamentos, tirei as roupas e entrei na banheira ainda rasa. Afundei na água quente e fechei os olhos, relaxando e deixando o resto da banheira encher e a água me cobrir. Queria lavar qualquer pensamento e sensação. Estava muito cansado.

Não sei quanto tempo se passou até eu ouvi-la.

- Está dormindo?

Abri os olhos e encarei Gina na porta. A banheira estava quase transbordando e corri para fechar as torneiras e o chuveiro.

- Não, claro que não. Eles já foram?

- Já. Só tem a gente e Ted em casa agora – Gina se ajoelhou no chão ao lado da banheira e deixou sua mão cair dentro d'água, brincando com ela. – Como você está?

- Um lixo.

- Você parece... bem. A não ser pelo rosto inchado e machucado e o curativo sobre a sobrancelha, diria que está ótimo.

- Espere até amanhã. Os hematomas vão aparecer logo.

- Coitado do meu Harry – ela disse isso como se realmente se lamentasse. Soou muito verdadeiro.

A mão de Gina alcançou o meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos e apreciei a sensação. Ficamos ali por um longo, longo tempo. Aquele pequeno prazer só acabou quando senti a água esfriar e saí da banheira.

Já seco, voltei para a cama.

- Vou passar a pomada em você, Harry.

- Gina, eu não preciso de pomada nenhuma.

- Vai te ajudar com a dor e o inchaço. Não se preocupe – de olhos fechados, senti o colchão afundar ao meu lado –, vou ser cuidadosa.

As mãos suaves de Gina tocaram minhas costas, já que eu estava deitado de bruços. Ela espalhou o creme pelo meu tronco e braços, mas eu não me importava com o efeito medicinal daquela pomada ou seja lá o que fosse. Estava mais consciente das mãos delas no meu corpo nu.

- Vira de frente, já terminei com as costas.

Aquilo não iria prestar, mas obedeci.

Ela começou com as mãos. Espalhou a pomada nas mãos que usei para atingir Draco. Depois o rosto, onde havia arranhados e vermelhidão. Então veio o peito. O ventre. O baixo ventre.

Eu sabia que ela não estava me provocando, mas foi essa a impressão que tive. Peguei a mão dela, aquela mão escorregadia de pomada, e coloquei sobre o meu membro.

- Acho que ele não te atingiu aqui, atingiu? – ouvi a voz de Gina muito, muito longe, me puxando para fora daquele mundo prazeroso em que eu havia entrado ao seu toque.

- Atingiu. Foi o lugar em que ele mais me atingiu. Vai precisar de muito cuidado.

Gina aprendia rápido. Ambas as mãos dela trabalhavam em mim com uma habilidade fora do comum, me torturando de prazer com estímulos impossíveis. Puxando, apertando, esfregando...

- Ah, Gina!

Quando tudo acabou, ela se deitou ao meu lado e me beijou.

- Vou cuidar de você – disse ela.

- Vou adorar – ainda estava deliciado e adoraria mais.

- Não, não assim. Não batendo uma pra você. Eu quis dizer que vou cuidar de você de verdade. Não vou deixar mais ninguém te machucar. Eu prometo.

Antes que eu falasse algo ou voltássemos a nos beijar, um chorinho veio do quarto de Gina.

- Ted – falamos ao mesmo tempo. Gina foi vê-lo e, enquanto ela não voltava, dormi.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Sonhei. No meu sonho só havia eu e Gina. Ela estava deitada na cama dela, nua e imóvel, mais bonita do que nunca. Eu queria mais do que tudo tocá-la. Queria tê-la, senti-la, vê-la gritar e estar tão fundo dentro dela que a machucaria. Essa violência me assustou. Todo o meu amor se transformou de repente numa fome violenta e cega e eu me coloquei sobre ela. Só então me dei conta que estava nu também. Sentia Gina tremer sob mim, seus olhos imploravam "Não, não", mas penetrei-a com força e brutalidade. Ela não gritou, mas eu sabia que só havia se calado porque tinha medo de acordar Lily e James. Eu estava machucando-a.

Enquanto me movia para dentro e fora dela, as paredes do quarto se transformaram num espaço azul e branco. O céu. Eu estava no paraíso. Abaixo de mim, Gina, imóvel, chorava baixinho, mas eu não me importava. Só me importava com o meu prazer.

Fechei os olhos por um instante. Lentamente o choro de Gina se transformou em murmúrios de prazer e suas mãos antes paralisadas encontraram o meu corpo, forçando-me para dentro dela mais e mais, mais e mais, mais e mais...

- Mais forte, Harry, mais rápido, mais bruto!

Nossas bocas se colaram com meus olhos ainda fechados. Quando os abri, já não era Gina sob mim, mas Cho. Era Cho quem pedia por mim, me tocava e gemia. Isso fez minha euforia aumentar. Cho. Eu a queria, desejava e estava tendo. Ela era linda, seu corpo magro e perfeito, seus cabelos longos e negros.

Gozei dentro dela e pouco depois caí para o lado, sem fôlego. Meu corpo doía sem explicação, como se alguém tivesse batido em todo ele.

Ouvi palmas. Ergui a cabeça e vi Draco parado ao pé da cama.

- Bravo. Até que enfim, hein, Harry. Já não era sem tempo – um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios e ele parou de aplaudir. - Agora você tem a Cho. Eu fico com a Gina.

Ele desapareceu. Eu sabia que Draco estava indo até Gina, que iria contar sobre mim e Cho e que dormiria com ela. Tentei impedi-lo, mas Cho se colocou na minha frente e me beijou. Quando nossos lábios e corpos se tocaram, Gina e Draco ficaram esquecidos. Eu só queria saber dela ali comigo, seu corpo quente e acessível.

- Estou disposta a te dar tudo, Harry. Tudo – Cho murmurou.

Então os toques, movimentos e gemidos recomeçaram. Gritos de prazer invadiam o quarto. Gritos, urros, berros cada vez mais altos...

Acordei suando, sem ar e com o coração batendo forte no meio da noite. Os berros continuavam. No quarto em frente ao meu, Teddy chorava e Gina tentava acalmá-lo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, vai ficar tudo bem – ela repetia baixinho. – A Gina já está aqui com a sua mamadeira. A Gina está aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Gina estava ali. Tudo ia ficar bem.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Esse sonho do Harry... É apenas um sonho ou algum tipo de premonição?  
Até 2010 e feliz ano novo a todos! Não deixem de comentar.

Beijos e abraços,  
Lanni.

PS: Cadê os meus leitores de "Perdidos na Rotação"? Se não tem reviews é porque ninguém lê, e se ninguém lê não preciso atualizar mais. Deem sinal de vida, por favor, porque eu SEI que vocês leem a fic.

* * *

**  
Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Oh, sim, um ano de fic! Agora um pouco mais, é claro. As saídas do Harry é algo que está se tornando mais frequente, não? E elas podem deixar a Gina bem nervosa. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar. Beijo!

**ooo Marta Swan-Potter**: Puxa, obrigada! Quanto as suas opiniões sobre os capítulos do Harry, elas foram bem interessantes, era algo que eu sabia apesar de nunca ter parado para pensar. Bem, espero que possamos nos "ver" em breve por aqui, rs. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Kellysds**: É, estamos em tempo de fortes emoções. Harry e Cho indiscutivelmente "engataram algo mais". E a pressão em cima dele... você comentou: "E o Harry, coitado, às vezes quando eu paro pra pensar na fic, acredito que ele é quem não vai aguentar e parar com tudo". É um ponto de vista interessante, mas não posso dizer se tem fundamento ou não. Beijo!

**ooo Carol Good God**: Gina e alguém? Uh... sei lá, pode ser, né? Tudo é possível, mas eu não direi nada para não comprometer a história com spoilers. Mas uma coisa te digo: em alguns capítulos, as coisas vão começar a acontecer. E vou tentar postar com frequência sim, fique tranquila. Até meados de janeiro deve sair o novo capítulo. Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Ah, será que o relacionamento aberto deles realmente não funciona? A Gina acha (e eu também) que é a melhor saída para ambos. Mas vamos esperar e ver o que vem por aí. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Lie Malfoy**: Puxa, obrigada! Fico feliz que tenha "se apaixonado" pela fic! *smile* E, não, absolutamente, você não estava ficando chata em sua review. Pode escrever o quanto quiser e o que quiser que terei prazer em ler. Quanto ao prazo de um ano para o fim da fic, esse é o prazo máximo que dei a mim mesma, mas realmente gostaria de terminá-la até agosto. E estudo jornalismo. Você faz o que da vida? Beijo!

**ooo brigith**: Oh, rs, é claro que lembro da "anneborges". Não se preocupe quanto ao nick, você está aqui, é isso que importa.  
Tenho que agradecer pelas suas palavras tão gentis. Espero realmente conduzir de forma agradável ao fim da fic e continuar sendo merecedora dos seus elogios. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Beijo!

**ooo thamiresbr**: Oh, a Cho pelo visto desperta raiva em muita gente! Vários leitores já vieram declarar ódio a ela, rs.  
A Gina é meio bobinha, né? O Harry se diverte por aí e ela fica em casa esperando-o chegar... Tsc, tsc. Obrigada pela review e até a próxima. Beijo!

**ooo Yasmin Prado**: Obrigada! Foi um ano muito importante de fic, esse primeiro, mas que não seria nada sem você e os outros leitores. *smile*  
Eu acho que a Cho não tem um "jeito de boazinha", ela _é_ bozinha. Mas essa é a minha opinião (e a do Harry), de qualquer forma. A Gina não concordaria quanto a isso.  
Hahahaha, me diverti horrores com seu comentário. Adorei! Beijos!  
**  
ooo Melissa 0927**: A coisa do "namorado e namorada" para o Harry e a Cho meio que surgiu, nenhum dos dois precisou rotular nada, mas é assim que eles são conhecidos agora, de qualquer forma.  
Ai, também acho a Gina uma lerda por ficar chupando dedo enquanto o Harry fica com a Cho. E falando a verdade, ele adora tirar uma casquinha dela. Ele gosta de ter as duas, isso sim!  
Quanto ao resto do seu comentário ("Estou com uma pessima impressão que você vá colocar o harry tendo sua primeira vez com essa nojenta [Cho]..."), não posso dizer nada. Mas você viu o sonho dele, não? Pode significar muito ou pode não significar nada. Beijo!

**ooo Loow-chan**: Oh, sim, sim, me lembro vagamento do seu comentário, rsrs. É bom que tenha reaparecido.  
"A relação de Gina e Harry é bem tensa". A relação deles está por um fio. O Harry está por um fio.  
"Vou aproveitar para comentar o capítulo anterior, no qual você diz que a semelhança entre Harry e Snape não é mera coincidência". Onde eu disse isso? Por favor, me diga, porque eu realmente não me lembro de ter escrito isso. E definitivamente Harry Potter é filho do James. Beijo!  
**  
ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Ah, Pedro, que review adorável! Tenho um carinho enorme pela sua presença aqui e fico feliz que você faça parte dos leitores de E4P e da minha "vida" aqui no ff. net.  
Como sempre, sua review foi precisa. Você lê a fic nas entrelinhas, é um leitor muito atento. Acho que apenas essas palavras resumem minha resposta para você. Não há muito o que dizer quando você já sabe tanto (ou não, rs). Beijo!  
**  
ooo Pedro Soares**: Olá! Acho que nunca "te vi" por aqui, é um leitor novo? Eu adoro novos leitores. Sangue fresco!  
Agradeço suas palavras gentis e comentários sobre a fic. Realmente a situação dos dois é complicada e, em breve, algumas mudanças sutis ocorrerão na trama, mas tudo já está definitivamente planejado e creio que dará certo. Obrigada pela review e até mais. Abraço!

**ooo Ly Anne Black**: Ah, ninguém gosta da Cho! O que me surpreende, porque ela não é particularmente desagradável, é? Acho que não nessa fic, o que ela fez para todos odiá-la? Só gostar do Harry.  
A relação do Harry e da Gina é, creio, bonita apesar de tudo. Então o cuidado dele com ela, e o da Gina com ele, nesse capítulo, é natural.  
Sobre o número de capítulos, eu posso dizer que já passamos da metade da fic, mas é só isso que digo. Quanto a Lily e James descobrir a relação de H e G, fica a dúvida: será que eles descobrirão? Beijo!

**ooo Bruxinha Potter Weasley**: Ah, vi sua review exatamente quando estava preparando o novo capítulo (esse) para ser postado, então é claro que a atualização não demoraria, rs. Espero que sua curiosidade tenha sido momentaneamente saciada e que agora esteja ainda maior! Agradeço pelos votos, desejo-lhe tudo em dobro. Beijos!


	20. Gina X

**Gina**

Junho passou em um _flash_. De repente estávamos no fim do mês em meio às últimas provas e aos resultados escolares. Foi um mês movimentado em casa também. Primeiro a briga dos meus pais; a perseguição da garota apaixonada por papai, o que rendeu embaraço para todos nós; e o incômodo momentâneo que isso causou na vida conjugal dele e na empresa. Então, eu e Harry. Evitava pensar no quão ousada nossa relação se tornava, porque senão iria me arrepender. A cada dia avançávamos um pouco mais um com o outro, num apetite de beijos, toques e sensações que só fazia aumentar. Os pensamentos mais atrevidos, que eu não compartilhava com ninguém, nem mesmo com o próprio Harry, passavam pela minha mente, fazendo-me envergonhar tanto pela natureza desses pensamentos quanto por estar tendo-os para com Harry, que era, para mim, um fruto proibido.  
Além de tudo isso, havia Cho. Argh. Ela se tornou ao longo daquele mês, aparentemente sem ela ou Harry rotular nada, "a namorada do Harry Potter". Era algo oficial os dois estarem juntos. E apesar dos esforços evidentes de Harry para não trazê-la à nossa casa, eventualmente eu me virava e lá estava ela saindo de um banheiro, entrando na cozinha, conversando com mamãe na sala, enfiada com Harry no quarto fazendo sabe Deus o quê ("Estudando para as provas", ele me dizia com o olhar sincero que me fazia acreditar em suas palavras). Naquele mês eu aprendi que sou muito tolerante. Recebi Cho na nossa casa porque sabia que por mais penoso que fosse ter ela ali, seria pior se Harry estivesse na casa dela. Pelo menos sobre o nosso teto eu podia incomodá-la e atrapalhá-la de forma quase inocente. Continuava detestando-a enquanto percebia que Harry começava a acostumar-se àquela situação. Ele tinha o melhor de Cho e de mim.

A consciência desse fato me despertou a ira. Todavia, não foi por isso que, certo dia, aceitei o convite do atendente da locadora que frequentava para ir ao cinema. Aceitei porque ele era bonitinho e fofo, mais ou menos da minha idade, além de parecer bem inteligente. Harry ficou uma fera, mas não disse nada sobre o meu encontro. Em vez disso, assentiu quando lhe contei dos meus planos de sair com outra pessoa e disse um "Divirta-se" que significava o contrário. Ele ficou muito puto, porém aguardou isso para si.

Acabou que o encontro foi uma sucessão de desastres que terminou em muitas gargalhadas e alguns beijos. Oscar, orapaz com quem saí, era legal, mas doce demais. Muito paradinho. Nunca daria certo, mas na verdade eu não queria que desse certo.

Por um par de dias depois disso, Harry foi frio comigo, mas logo nossa relação voltou ao normal. O fogo entre nós ardia novamente, espalhando seu calor por cada poro dos nossos corpos e queimando até a alma, pois quando a noite caía e a casa dormia, Harry ficava comigo. Não havia Cho alguma para nos atrapalhar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Não que isso fosse necessário, a escola inteira sabia, mas Harry me contou o real motivo da briga com Draco. Eu entendia mas não compreendia o porquê de implicarem tanto com Harry por ele ainda ser virgem. "É coisa de homem", ele me disse quando lhe falei isso, caindo então em um silêncio pesaroso.

Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa incomodando-o sobre a briga que ele não me dissera. Desconfiava que pudesse ser algo a ver comigo, mas não encontrei nenhum cabimento nisso. Por que eu estaria metida naquela briga? Eu não tinha nada a ver com Draco e seus discursos machistas sobre os homens e o sexo, não tinha (para o resto do mundo) nada a ver com o fato de Harry ainda ser virgem. Só estaria metida nisso se... Bem, se Harry pusesse a culpa de ainda não ter transado em mim. Talvez o que incomodava ele fosse isso, ou seja, eu. Meu coração se apertou e pela primeira vez na vida temi que ele começasse a me odiar verdadeiramente pelo que eu não podia lhe dar.

Quando toquei mais uma vez no assunto da briga com Harry, era uma noite de quinta-feira. Estávamos sozinhos na sala de TV, eu desenhando com os apetrechos que papai comprara recentemente para mim e ele assistindo filme, e meu coração batia descompassado pelo medo do que eu poderia descobrir.

- Harry – comecei com o que esperava ser um tom casual -, tem algo que você queira me contar sobre a briga com Draco?

Ele me respondeu sem tirar os olhos do filme.

- Não.

- Nada?

- Nada.

- Tem certeza?

- Ahã.

- Humm - pouco depois, continuei: - Se você fosse como o Draco e transasse por aí, ele não implicaria com você.

- É, não implicaria. Podemos conversar depois? – ele parecia muito interessado no filme.

Eu me levantei de onde estava e sentei ao lado dele. Seu rosto estava roxo em alguns pontos; os hematomas deformavam sua face, mas ele continuava lindo.

- Se não fosse por mim, você, bonito desse jeito, estaria transando por aí. E o Draco não implicaria com você.

Ele me fitou com atenção e seriedade, deixando enfim o seu filme.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Gina?

- A sua briga com Draco é culpa minha, porque é culpa minha que você não tenha transado ainda.

- Gina, isso é absurdo. A culpa é minha e do Draco, de ninguém mais.

- Você não me odeia pela nossa situação? Por eu nunca te dar o que você quer?

- E o que seria o que eu quero? Sexo?

- É.

Sua expressão foi quase de pena.

- Gina – sua mão alcançou a minha -, eu amo você. Sexo é importante? Acredito que sim, tenho de admitir, mas eu amo _você_. Não é uma questão de sexo. Sexo é fácil, acho em qualquer lugar. Dá para você conseguir por algumas libras, mas o que eu tenho com você não tem preço. Não dá para comprar ou encontrar em alguma esquina. Entendeu?

- Então você não me odeia? – meus olhos estavam marejados pelas palavras dele.

- Claro que não! Pelo contrário.

Talvez um dia eu permitisse que ele dormisse com alguém. Ou talvez um dia eu dormisse com ele. Não, não. Isso não.

- Eu vou te dar tempo, Gina – Harry continuou. – Vou ser paciente. Na hora certa as coisas vão acontecer.

- Harry, isso nunca vai acontecer. Sexo... nunca.

- Nunca? Antes você dizia que nunca nos beijaríamos e agora fazemos muito mais do que isso...

- Nem me lembre!

- ...então por que eu não deveria ter esperanças?

- É diferente.

- É a mesma coisa.

- Não, Harry, não...

- Shhh. Não vai acontecer nada hoje, então não vamos discutir isso agora.

- Ok.

Ficamos assistindo ao resto do filme em silêncio. Não prestei muita atenção, perdida em pensamentos como estava. Era impressão minha ou tudo sempre acabava voltando ao assunto "sexo"? Por que isso era tão importante e tão difícil? Difícil para mim e Harry, pelo menos. Eu fechava os olhos e deixava as imagens de nós dois juntos, fazendo o que era proibido, invadir a mente. Porém não era certo pensar nisso, não, não era, eu tinha de me distrair.

Recolhi minhas coisas e fui deitar. Mal tinha se passado cinco minutos que havia entrado no quarto e a porta atrás de mim bateu.

- Harry, você me deu um susto!

- Você não consegue parar de se preocupar e se culpar, não é?

- Me admiro que você consiga.

- Eu não consigo, mas culpa a preocupação é algo com que temos de aprender a conviver.

Ele já estava tão perto de mim nesse momento... Se eu desse um passo para trás, bateria as costas no armário, mas não tinha sentido fugir dele. Eu não queria.

O beijo foi doce. Muito calmo no começo, depois apaixonado. Acabou que minhas costas bateram no armário quando o corpo de Harry pressionou o meu. Seus lábios continuaram a me beijar, descendo pelo meu pescoço e colo...

Era difícil perceber qualquer coisa além da sua boca em mim, suas mãos arrancando minha camiseta. Então, de repente, o calor e o fogo desapareceram.

- Harry...? – não entendia porque ele havia se afastado. Abri os olhos e o vi parado na minha frente - O que você está esperando? Vem cá.

- Não estou esperando, estou observando como você é bonita.

Um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios. Harry, muito gentil, beijou meus olhos, as maças do meu rosto, meu queixo e enfim minha boca. Nada de línguas, só nossos lábios dessa vez. Então ele começou a cheirar, de uma forma que fez borboletas revirarem o meu estômago, meu pescoço e cabelos.

- O que você ta fazendo? – minha voz estava fraca como eu me sentia.

- To absorvendo um pouco de você. Seu cheiro, sua pele. Cada sarda, cada pinta – ele abriu meu sutiã e tomou nas mãos os meus seios -, seus peitos perfeitos. Perfeitos – seus dedos em meus mamilos, ah!, me causavam arrepios de prazer enquanto seus lábios voltavam a tocar minha pele – Você é perfeita.

- Não sou. Oh...! – um murmúrio ficou preso na minha garganta. Sua boca sugava e mordiscava onde antes seus dedos me tocavam. A outra mão dele continuava no meu outro seio.

Ficamos muito tempo nesse jogo, Harry parecia não se cansar dele. Quando chegamos na cama, ele ainda se ocupava do meu corpo. Seus lábios voltaram a subir enquanto suas mãos abriam o meu short. Nos nós beijávamos quando senti...

- Não – segurei sua mão. – O que você ta fazendo?

- O quê?

Demorou um pouco para que eu encontrasse minha voz.

- Sua mão dentro do meu short – ele tirou-a dali como se só então percebesse o que fazia. - O que você ta fazendo?

- Ué... nada.

Ele saiu de cima de mim e aproveitei para me levantar. Coloquei uma camiseta qualquer e acabei de tirar o short, enfiando-me em seguida sob o edredom e dando as costas a Harry. O silêncio que se seguiu foi cheio de um estranho nervosismo.

- Gina, você ta dormindo?

- Não.

- O que aconteceu, hein?

Virei-me e encarei-o.

- Você tem uma mão muito levada, isso que aconteceu – meu tom não foi nada brincalhão, muito pelo contrário.

- Ah, não é como se... como se fosse errado.

- Tudo é errado. _Tudo_. Desde o princípio.

- Mas não é mais errado do que as coisas que andamos fazendo ultimamente.

- Eu não te autorizei a enfiar a mão dentro da minha calça!

- Eu também não te autorizei a enfiar a mão dentro da minha, e você fez isso assim mesmo.

Senti um ódio momentâneo por aquele comentário insolente do Harry.

- Não tenho ouvido você reclamar. Pelo contrário.

- Não estou reclamando, Gina, mas por que eu não posso tocar você se você pode me tocar?

- Porque não! Porque eu não deixo!

- Por quê?

- Porque é errado, Harry!

- Ah, eu não posso nem chegar perto de você, mas você pode bater punheta pra mim!

- Não fala assim! Está sendo vulgar.

- Então como eu devo falar? Estou dando às coisas o nome que elas tem!

Bufei e lhe dei as costas novamente.

- Boa noite, Harry. Feche a porta quando sair.

- Ei – senti ele se aproximar, colando o peito nas minhas costas -, não se preocupe tanto. Eu não vou arrancar nenhum pedaço de você – a mão dele, novamente, roçava minha calcinha.

- _Não_ – tirei a mão dele dali num misto de excitação e arrependimento -, não quero que você me toque assim. Por favor. Faz eu me sentir suja, como se estivesse fazendo algo errado.

- Não é errado.

- _Não_, Harry!

- Mas eu quero – pela terceira vez, sua mão desceu no meu corpo -, e você quer. Eu sei.

- Harry...

- Dentro de você. Quero saber como é.

- Harry, por favor – segurei sua mão apesar da curiosidade me morder. Eu queria dizer "sim" a ele – Não.

- Então você...

- Então nada! – desvencilhei-me dele e fui até a porta, que abri – Boa noite, Harry. Até amanhã.

Meu tom não deixou dúvidas de que a noite havia terminado. Harry, então, saiu e eu me apoiei suspirando na porta fechada. Eu tinha uma vontade de ferro ou não tinha?

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Tarde de domingo. Último fim de semana de junho. Eu estava sozinha em casa com meus pais; Harry tinha ido almoçar na casa de Cho e estava demorando a voltar.

Ficar agoniada e ansiosa em casa não adiantaria nada. Precisava me distrair. Pedi o carro da mamãe emprestado, já que o meu estava com Harry, e dirigi até a casa de Hermione. "Sim, ela está em casa", a Sra. Granger me informou, "está no quarto com o Rony". Agradeci e com uma desculpe fui embora. Não queria me meter no que Rony e Hermione estavam fazendo no quarto dela.

Fui à casa de Luna. Ela estava assistindo filmes e comendo pipoca com seu pai e seu namorado. Fiquei por lá pouco tempo, a calma do lugar me enervava. Precisava me entreter - conversar, rir, brigar ou qualquer coisa assim - para não pensar em porque Harry estava demorando tanto para voltar. Havia ligado para casa há pouco e não, ele não tinha retornado ainda. Seu celular chamava, chamava e não atendia.

- Luna, vou indo.

- Te levo na porta.

Me despedi dos homens e fui com Luna até a entrada da casa.

- Está tudo bem? – perguntou-me ela – Você parece ansiosa.

- Eu estou bem.

Ela pareceu não acreditar, mas não fez perguntas.

Quando voltei ao carro, fiquei dirigindo pela cidade. Eram cerca de três da tarde. _Onde Harry está, porra_?

Era sempre assim, essa aflição, quando ele ia à casa de Cho, mas no fim tudo terminava bem. Logo eu não tinha motivos para me preocupar, não é? Ele voltaria e tudo seria como antes.

Esse pensamento me acalmou um pouco. Continuei dirigindo pela cidade, vagando de um bairro para outro e então para um terceiro, e me distraí ligeiramente. Cheguei sem perceber em um bairro onde as casas viravam mansões. Eu conhecia aquele bairro, era onde os Malfoy moravam.

Eu precisava ter uma conversinha com Draco. Precisava que ele deixasse Harry em paz e parasse de importuná-lo. Ele devia umas desculpas a Harry também.

O portão dos Malfoy estava aberto, o que não era comum, de forma que nem precisei apertar a campainha. Entrei com o carro e estacionei-o no lugar apropriado. A casa estava com a grande maioria das janelas abertas, então certamente tinha alguém ali.

Bati na porta diversas vezes, mas ninguém abriu. Estranho. Voltei ao portão de entrada e meti o dedo na campainha. Havia gente em casa, eu tinha certeza. Nunca que os Malfoy sairiam e deixariam sua preciosa casa escancarada e desprotegida.

Ao me aproximar novamente da porta, ela foi aberta. Um Draco sonolento e só de cueca (nada que eu e metade da escola já não tivesse visto, ele adorava se exibir) apareceu ali.

- Gina? O que quer?

- Vim te ver.

- Volte outra hora – ele me deu as costas e entrou de novo na casa, mas deixou a porta aberta, de forma que entrei e fechei-a atrás de mim. – Olá? – chamei, mas ninguém respondeu – Narcisa? Lúcio?

Não havia mesmo ninguém ali, nem os empregados. Eu estava sozinha naquela casa imensa.

- Draco?

Subi atrás dele. Encontrei-o em seu quarto, na cama, novamente dormindo.

- Merda.

Andei por ali, observando o lugar. Estava uma bagunça: roupas e objetos espalhados, pacotes de biscoitos e latas vazias de cerveja, uns comprimidos suspeitos que certamente tinham efeito alucinógeno em vez de medicinal, pontas de cigarro, um sutiã... De alguma garota, porque mesmo que Draco fosse pervertido a ponto de usar tais coisas, aquela peça não caberia nele.

O quarto estava escuro também. Todas as cortinas e janelas estavam fechadas, então as abri deixando a luz da tarde e o ar fresco entrar.

- Fecha essa porra! – Draco reclamou, escondendo o rosto sob o travesseiro para evitar a claridade.

- Está na hora de acordar, rapaz.

- Eu cheguei em casa muito tarde, ou melhor, muito cedo, preciso dormir... Vai embora!

Ele se espremeu num canto da sua enorme cama _king size _e me ignorou. Sentei-me do outro lado, observando o dia lá fora. Será que Harry já havia chegado em casa? Liguei para mamãe e ela disse que não, ele ainda estava fora, mas por que eu estava querendo falar tanto com Harry? Respondi que era coisa minha e desliguei. O celular dele ainda não atendia.

_Droga, droga, droga! Preciso me distrair!_

Vi Draco deitado ali e tive vontade de discutir com ele. Isso me distrairia.

- Ei, acorda! – o sacudi, mas ele reclamou qualquer coisa e não me deu atenção. Então o empurrei para fora da cama.

- CACETE! – Draco se colocou de pé em um instante, totalmente desperto – TA LOUCA, GINA?

- Não precisa gritar!

Ele deu um chute forte na cama e desapareceu em uma porta que eu sabia ser a do banheiro. Reapareceu pouco depois e se deitou novamente.

- O que você quer? – ele não parecia estar de bom humor.

- Vim falar com você.

- O quê?

Dei de ombros.

- Você sabe... Cadê os seus pais?

- Viajando.

- Por que você não foi com eles?

- Porque estou em provas e de castigo.

- Castigo?

- É. Olha, Gina, o que você quer, hein? Eu não tenho o dia todo.

- Claro que não tem. O dia daqui a pouco chega ao fim, são mais de três da tarde. Você deveria levantar mais cedo. – inclinei a cabeça para vê-lo melhor – Seu nariz não está tão ruim assim. Não parece que o Harry quebrou-o.

- Só quebrou um osso, não foi o suficiente para estragar a minha cara. Em mais alguns dias eu estarei como novo.

- Isso foi tudo culpa sua, Draco. Se você não fosse tão...

- Ah, Gina, por favor! Dá um tempo! Já não basta a minha mãe me enchendo, agora você!

- Você deve umas desculpas ao Harry, sabia? Ele ficou chateado com você. O que ele faz ou deixa de fazer não é da sua conta.

- Nem da sua.

- É mais da minha conta do que da sua. Eu sou irmã dele.

Draco me lançou um olhar estranho que quase me causou calafrios.

- Vocês se preocupam _demais_ um com o outro.

Meu coração pulou uma batida.

- O que quer dizer?

- Nada, esquece. Besteira minha – Draco suspirou. – Eu sei que pisei na bola com Harry. Exagerei.

Uau. Muito fácil. O que tinha acontecido com Draco Malfoy?

- Mas – ele continuou – por que o Harry é tão fresco? Por que ele não vai lá e faz o que tem que fazer? Eu só queria _saber_. O que ele está esperando? Essa curiosidade me mata.

- Talvez ele esteja esperando o amor verdadeiro.

Draco riu.

- Amor verdadeiro? – caçoou – Eu tenho um amor verdadeiro por semana, meu bem, e, acredite, é muito mais divertido assim.

- Eu discordo.

- Claro que discorda. Você é uma virgenzinha bobinha que acredita em contos de fada. Precisa ser mais prática, Gina.

Aquele comentário me incomodou. Quase que me magoou.

- Você não sabe o que diz, Draco. Não conhece nada de mim.

Ele abriu um sorriso predador.

- Adoraria conhecer – sentou-se e se aproximou de mim. - Olha que oportunidade ótima a de hoje: estamos nós dois aqui, sozinhos, você já está na minha cama e eu já estou sem metade das minhas roupas. Você deveria ficar até a noite, Gina - ele começou a brincar com uma mecha do meu cabelo.

- Não_ mesmo – _levantei-me de sua cama. - Seu charme barato não funciona comigo.

- Ai! – ele levou as mãos ao coração – Você está especialmente afiada hoje ou é impressão minha?

- Digamos que não estou em um bom dia.

- Então você precisa de algo para te distrair.

É, eu realmente precisava.

- Tenho uma ideia – Draco foi até a sua escrivaninha e pegou uma pequena caixa. - Não compartilho isso com todo mundo, Gina, só com os amigos especiais.

Movida pela curiosidade, me aproximei dele, que abriu a caixa. Dentro havia uma certa quantidade de algum tipo de folha. Draco pegou um papel e começou a enrolar a erva nele.

- Ah, não, não. Não vou fumar isso – garanti, afastando-me.

- Gina, isso vai te distrair. E eu sei que você já experimentou e gostou.

- Não, Draco. Experimentar é uma coisa, mas...

Não, de jeito nenhum. Draco acendeu o cigarro e ofereceu-o para mim. Eu recusei com um gesto.

- Tudo bem, Gina Potter, mas vai perder o melhor da festa.

Ele voltou para a cama e ficou me encarando com seus profundos olhos azuis. Demorou, porém por fim sentei-me ao lado dele. Queria mais do que tudo esquecer de mim, Harry e Cho. Então aceitei o cigarro.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Me sentia incrível. Tudo era divertido, brilhante e colorido, a alegria brotava de dentro de mim. O riso era como o ar: estava em todo lugar e preenchia o ambiente. Diversão, liberdade e euforia.

Meu celular tocou. Era papai. Entre risos lhe disse que estava no cinema e que iria demorar. Não sei porque menti, mas o fiz. Nem me lembrei de perguntar por Harry. Draco estava engraçado comendo sanduíches. Não sei porque o achei engraçado, mas achei. As coisas eram hilárias sem motivos. Eu estava bem, leve, despreocupada. Rindo à toa.

- Acho que não devia ter te dado aquele baseado – Draco me fitava do chão enquanto eu pulava sobre a sua cama. – Você vai quebrar o meu colchão.

- Me sinto ótima! – deitei na cama com um sorriso nos lábios – Tudo é tão lindo!

- Não duvido. Pela quantidade que você fumou, tudo vai ser lindo por umas boas horas.

- Eu quero que dure para sempre!

- Não quer não.

- Quero sim! – sorri – Para sempre, sempre, sempre! – pulei da cama e fui até a janela – Está tão quente! EU ADORO O VERÃO! – gritei para o quintal vazio, depois me virei para Draco – Vamos dançar!

- Hã... Gina, eu acho melhor...

- The Smiths! – consegui ligar o som de Draco e a música alta se espalhou por todo o cômodo.

Sinto que dancei por horas. O CD mudou, a banda também, mas continuei dançando. Estava tão quente! Eu tinha sede, mas não parei de dançar nem para beber água. O calor vinha de mim do sol lá fora? O sol! Nem tinha reparado em como ele estava brilhante e esplendoroso.

- Estou tonta como uma barata tonta – atirei-me ao lado de Draco na cama e explodi em risos. - Hahaha, barata tonta! Hahaha... barata... tonta! Que engraçado! Não é?

- Não, não é nada engraçado, Gina.

- Barata tonta! Hahaha...

Meus risos se aplacaram e consegui voltar a respirar normalmente. Meu coração batia rápido após tanta dança e o ataque de risos; parecia que ele nunca iria se acalmar.

- Você está bem? – Draco estava ao meu lado, apoiado no cotovelo e me encarando preocupado.

- Estou vendo um arco-íris no teto.

- Deve ser efeito da luz e da erva. Não devia ter te dado – falou sobre a droga -, é puríssima, muito forte.

- Eu sou plena, completa e feliz – fechei os olhos. De repente eu queria dormir.

- Gina?

- Estou com sono.

- Você não pode dormir aqui. Logo vai anoitecer e...

- Posso tudo hoje.

- Não pode não. Harry me mataria. E, acredite em mim, eu adoraria que você dormisse aqui, mas não hoje. Não assim.

Por trás das minhas pálpebras, eu via luzinhas piscando. Era tão bonito e engraçado!

- GINA! – um tapa de leve me fez abrir os olhos – Vou me vestir e te levar em casa.

- Não posso ir para casa agora – sussurrei como se esse fosse um segredo precioso -, meus pais me matariam!

- Então vou ligar pro Harry e...

- Harry saiu. Ele não se importa comigo.

- Então... ligo pra Luna. Você pode dormir lá.

- Luna é minha amiga.

- É, ela é.

- Eu a amo. Ela é minha melhor amiga.

- Ela certamente te ama também.

Ele se levantou da cama, eu segurei sua mão.

- Onde você vai?

- Vou pegar meu celular, vou...

- Não. Não me deixe sozinha, Harry.

- Eu sou o Draco, Gina, lembra?

- Claro, Harry.

Puxei-o para a cama e novamente deitei. Ele se sentou de frente para mim.

- Vou fechar os olhos por um segundo – disse eu -, então vou embora.

- Ta.

Minhas pálpebras se fecharam, estavam muito pesadas...

Por mais tempo que passasse eu não dormia, já não tinha sono. Quando abri os olhos mais uma vez, vi uns olhos claros bem perto dos meus.

- O quê?

- Você é muito, muito bonita.

- Todo mundo é, não? De alguma forma, todo mundo é bonito. Todo mundo tem algum tipo de beleza, não importa se são mãos bonitas, olhos bonitos, rosto bonito, um nariz bonito, uma alma bonita... "A beleza está nos olhos de quem vê", não é esse o ditado? Ou talvez seja "nos olhos de quem vê está a beleza". Não, não isso... Estou um pouco confusa. Minha mente está boiando. O que você pensa sobre isso, rapaz?

- Eu penso que você está falando e divagando demais. Também me pergunto... me pergunto se você está muito fora de si.

- Claro que não! Estou _TO-TAL-MEN-TE_ lúcida. Quer que eu prove?

- Prove – a mão dele acariciava a minha bochecha ou era impressão minha?

- 6 x 4 é... 42.

- É 24.

- Eu sei! – ri alto, gargalhei – Estava te testando! Viu como estou bem? Sou a pes...

Ele me beijou. Torpe como estava, nem sei se correspondi ou não a ele. Ele... quem? Draco, Harry, Oscar, Nicholas ou algum outro? Eu não sabia.

- Não, para – empurrei-o e seus lábios se separaram dos meus, mas desceram pelo meu pescoço. Sentia minha mente fora do lugar e uma mão subir por baixo do meu vestido. Tinha um corpo masculino pesado sobre o meu.

_Harry. _Não, aqueles toques não eram dele. As mãos eram muito grandes e brutas para ser ele ali comigo, era diferente. Aquelas mãos era outras, eram de alguém que nunca tinha me tocado antes...

- Ah, Gina, Gina... como eu esperei por esse momento.

A voz... Draco. Draco não. Não o Draco. Eu não... não, não com ele. Arrastei minha mente de muito longe e procurei trazê-la de volta para a realidade. Foi muito difícil e exigiu esforço, mas quando abri os olhos vi que era realmente Draco Malfoy ali comigo. Eu já nem estava muito certa sobre como havia parado ali com aquele rapaz enorme entre meus braços, porém não me importei. Algo grande cresceu dentro de mim somando-se à graça e aos risos sem explicação. Era euforia, excitação e... algo mais. Era Draco ali. Draco era acessível. Com Draco eu podia tudo. Que divertido!

Os toques dele não eram ruins nem estranhos apesar de não serem como os de Harry. Eram toques famintos que matavam a fome dele e a minha. Quando ele desabotoou os botões da gola do meu vestido e o arrancou, eu não me importei. Deixei que ele me beijasse e tocasse, até fiz o mesmo nele. O mundo lá fora era tão pequeno frente às possibilidades daquele quarto. Esse pensamento me fez rir.

Draco estava quase nu, só de cueca, então não tirei nada dele. Em vez disso deixei, achando graça em tudo, que ele me despisse. Não havia nada para lhe dizer, porque ele sequer me dava tempo para pensar. Sua boca caiu sobre o meu mamilo repentinamente e senti aquela sensação familiar de suave prazer crescer em mim, mas dessa vez acompanhada das possibilidades infinitas que me guiavam naquela tarde.

Era tão diferente de Harry... Não sabia se melhor ou pior, minha mente estava turva, mas era diferente. Tudo inchava dentro de mim e me confundia. Harry, Draco... Era sim que Harry se sentia com Cho? Ele sentia essa liberdade excitante que não acarretaria nunca em culpa porque a pessoa com a qual você estava não era seu irmão? Ele sentia...?

Tudo desapareceu em um gemido. A boca de Draco desceu mais e mais até chegar entre as minhas pernas. Teria morrido de vergonha se não estivesse certa que morreria de prazer. Minhas mãos apertaram o lençol, os pés passavam sobre a cama em movimentos desconexos. Não tinha o carinho e amor que eu compartilhava com Harry, mas tinha uma paixão violenta que brotava das entranhas e assaltava o meu corpo fazendo-o tremer, tremer e tremer até...

Não encontrei minha voz quando quis gritar. A boca de Draco continuou passeando por mim quando eu ainda me sentia mole e fraca pela explosão que me assaltara. Estava extasiada. Meu coração batia forte e minha respiração estava acelerada. Eu tinha tido uma provinha de um prazer louco e queria mais. Naquele dia, eu queria tudo.

- Draco - não foi mais do que um sussurro.

Sua boca subia pelo meu corpo deixando leves mordidas no caminho. Isso fez eu me arrepiar e rir. Por um instante fugaz, a imagem de Harry apareceu em minha mente e eu o compreendi. Compreendi porque ele deixou Cho tocá-lo daquela forma no dia do baile, compreendi porque ele era tão insistente sobre sexo e compreendi seu desejo platônico por mim como nunca antes. Desejo era algo tão forte que te lançava num mar turbulento, tempestuoso e enfurecido do que era impossível sair sem provar um pouco da água salgada e apreciá-la.

Os lábios de Draco alcançaram os meus. Dessa vez o aceitei com prazer, beijando-o com a euforia e diversão que nasciam não sei de onde. Queria tocar cada pedaço dele, provar o sabor da sua pele, descobrir seus segredos. A curiosidade e vontade de explorar aquele outro corpo me dominou. Minhas mãos tocaram cada parte alcançável enquanto nossos lábios mal se desgrudavam. Eu tinha consciência das mãos dele em mim, o sentia acariciar minha coxa sensualmente e apertar minha nuca, mas a necessidade de descobrir seu corpo sob as minhas próprias mãos era maior do que as sensações.

Empurrei-o e nos deitamos de lado, de frente um para o outro. Minhas mãos se enfiaram dentro da única peça de roupa dele e pude ver a surpresa cruzar seu olhar antes que eu o cingisse.

Ele quase desfaleceu quando o toquei intrigada pela sensação de como seria fazer aquilo com alguém além de Harry. Draco estava super, super excitado e nossa brincadeira não durou muito. Ele me abraçou e me apertou contra si novamente quando tudo acabou. As mãos dele ficaram mais brandas, assim como as batidas de seu coração contra o meu peito e seus beijos.

- Vamos transar – falei me separando momentamente dele. Eu queria, queria mesmo transar com ele. Aquela tarde era eterna e eu me sentia tão bem que poderia ir ao inferno e voltar.

- O quê?

- Vamos transar – repeti rindo como louca; voltei a beijá-lo em seguida. No começo ele correspondeu, mas, então, foi se afastando de mim lentamente até que nossos lábios já não estavam colados.

- O que foi? – perguntei, sorrindo debilmente.

Com um gesto de cabeça, ele negou não sei o quê. Apenas fez uma negação silenciosa e, confundindo-me, saiu da cama e se enfiou no banheiro. Fiquei atordoada e achando um pouco de graça naquilo. Onde ele estava indo?

Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro. A confusão ainda tomava conta de mim quando Draco reapareceu, entrou no seu _closet_ e reapareceu novamente pouco depois, completamente vestido. Eu ainda estava deitada na cama, exatamente onde ele me deixara.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntei.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, Gina. Não posso.

- Você pode sim – cantarolei numa voz tão infantil que nem reconheci.

- Não, não posso. Você não está no seu estado normal. Eu não posso me aproveitar da situação.

As palavras não entraram na minha mente. Eu me sentia tão bem, tão livre e engraçada. Como podia não estar no meu estado normal?

- Você vai me agradecer por isso quando estiver sóbria – disse ele.

- Eu estou sóbria.

- Não está não.

- Vai se foder – apesar das palavras ofensivas, disse isso num tom de riso.

- Vista-se. Vou te levar em casa.

- Não vai não.

- Gina, eu...

- Não quero me vestir! Está tão quente que vou ficar deitada aqui, nua, para sempre. Acho que você devia voltar para cá.

O ouvi respirar fundo, lamentando-se.

- Ah, cara, não me pede isso, porque eu quero voltar – houve um breve silêncio. - Eu acho que estava totalmente errado sobre você, Gina – o comentário dele me intrigou, mas não perguntei o que quis dizer. Pra quê? Aquela tarde era apenas sobre dias de sol e alegrias intensas – Você me surpreende.

- Você também. Pensei que fosse mais homem para aproveitar uma oportunidade quando ela está esperando por você na sua cama – explodi em risos. – É brincadeira! Uma brincadeira. Entendeu?

- Vista-se – ele falou muito sério, que sem graça!, e saiu batendo a porta.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Em algum momento a sensação maravilhosa que surgia de dentro de mim começou a diminuir. Não desapareceu por completo, diminuiu gradualmente de forma que, no pôr-do-sol, o efeito do que eu usara já tinha aplacado bastante.

Eu havia ficado muito tempo dançando com a música que tinha religado ou perambulando sozinha pelo quarto de Draco. Não sabia onde ele estava nem me interessava. As coisas eram interessantes mesmo sem companhia. Ele não importava.

Num estalar de dedos, sem mais nem menos, decidi ir embora. O céu estava quase escuro quando me vesti e, assobiando e levemente anestesiada, saí dali.

Quase bati o carro ao dirigir para casa, mas a culpa não foi minha. Foi do motorista barbeiro que não prestava atenção nas cores do sinal. Verde era pare; amarelo, atenção; e vermelho, siga. Ou verde era siga e vermelho era pare? Tanto faz.

Estacionei o carro e entrei em casa aos pulos. "Não, não quero jantar", disse à mamãe enquanto subia as escadas para o meu quarto. Me atirei na cama e fechei os olhos. Estava com sede. Poderia beber o bar inteiro.

Talvez eu tenha dormido ou talvez tenha entrado em um estado letárgico. O tempo passou. Era noite alta quando dei por mim. Era noite e Harry estava ali na minha frente.

Harry... puxa, o _Harry_. O _meu_ Harry. Eu não devia ter feito tantas coisas com Draco antes. Será que ele havia contado ao Harry sobre o episódio daquela tarde? Era por isso que Harry parecia pesaroso?

- Demorei porque estava dando umas voltas de carro por aí. – Harry olhava os pés, não a mim - Estava pensando.

Ele estava na casa de Cho mais cedo, eu me lembrava então. Aquela expressão dele tinha algo a ver com ela? Por que ele parecia aflito?

Harry, nervoso, começou a falar sem parar, mas eu não consegui prestar atenção em nada, era tudo desconexo, minha mente estava cansada e lenta...

- O quê? – perguntei por fim.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. E vai doer.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

Não usem drogas. Mas, garotas, usem loiros bonitões se achar algum dando sopa por aí.

Beijos,  
Lanni.

PS: Vote em mim na Premiação Potter Fics. Acesse meu blog (tire os espaços: www. lannilu. blogspot. com) que lá tem o link para as votações. Não deixe de votar - a sua ajuda é muito importante, e agradeço desde já pelos votos.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo thamires**: O Draco pode ser bem escroto às vezes, em outras nem tanto.  
"Esses sonhos do Harry podem ser premonições?" Tudo é possível, mas para uma resposta definitiva você precisa continuar lendo a fic. Abraço!

**ooo ingrid albuquerque**: Entendi o que você quis dizer com "assustador" no capítulo passado; acho que ele foi um tanto violento, não? Espero, sinceramente, que você não pare de ler a fic, mas, como eu já disse antes, é uma decisão sua. De qualquer forma fico feliz por ainda estar por aqui. *smile* Abraço.

**ooo Melissa 0927**: Hahaha... se os sonhos serão (ou foram) realizados, você terá de continuar lendo a fic para saber. E para descobrir o que acontecerá com a Gina, também terá de continuar lendo a fic. Coisas novas vem por aí, então fique de olho. Abraço.

**ooo Grace Black**: Ai, se você esperou esse capítulo ansiosamente, não imagino como estará impaciente pelas resposta que o próximo trás. Um feliz Ano Novo (atrasado) para você também, espero continuar te vendo por aqui ao longo de 2010. Abraço!  
**  
ooo Lie Malfoy**: Ah, mas o que a Cho fez para você ter raiva dela? (*irônica*) O sonho foi do Harry, ela não provocou isso, rsrs...  
Meu fim da fic é, na minha opinião, ótimo. Você vai ter de esperar por ele por alguns meses, pois ainda estamos apenas um pouco além da metade da história. Abraço.

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Oh, espero que sua prima tenha gostado do capítulo então.  
Acho que o Harry sabe muito bem quem quer, mas ele sente atração pela Cho, o que é compreensível, afinal ela é bonita e adorável. Sobre o relacionamento aberto, eu continuando achando que é uma boa saída - eles precisam agir normalmente e mostrar para o mundo que são adolescentes normais com relações normais, então relacionamentos com outras pessoas são indispensáveis. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Não vou comentar sobre as suas divagações porque não gosto de dar dicas do que vai ou não acontecer. Fique, Pedro, com suas suposições até ler os capítulos e ter as respostas.  
Eu me inspirei no Cook para criar o Draco, mas obviamente tem diverença entre eles. Abraço!  
**  
ooo Tatamcr**: Ah, sim, é verdade. Os próximos capítulos realmente prometem. Não suma, hein! Abraço.


	21. Harry X

**Harry**

- Anda logo, Gina.

Ela estava vários metros atrás de mim, caminhando na trilha com dificuldade. Estávamos cruzando uma floresta para chegar ao lago onde iríamos acampar com o pessoal do colégio. Passaríamos ali o fim de semana festejando em comemoração ao fim das aulas, a chegada de julho e do verão e a admissão nas universidades.

- A coisa está difícil aqui. Essa mochila está pesada, Harry.

- Não está nada. Eu estou carregando todo o peso: a barraca, os sacos de dormir, a bebida e comida.

- Não sou forte como você – ela chegou ao meu lado, me encarando através dos óculos escuros quase quadrados. – Queria que desse para entrar de carro aqui.

- Já temos sorte em ter conseguido vir de carro até o começo da trilha.

- Será que ele vai ficar seguro estacionado onde está?

- Tem um monte de outros carros melhores lá. Por que iriam roubar o nosso? Vem, vamos indo.

Agarrei sua mão e seguimos em frente. Gina entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e aproveitamos o momento, já que não havia ninguém a nossa frente ou atrás de nós.

- Será que todo mundo já chegou, Harry?

- Acho que não. Ainda é cedo, mas até o fim da tarde o pessoal todo está aqui.

- Certo.

Continuamos andando em meio às árvores, pássaros, esquilos, flores e folhas. Divaguei sobre aquele fim de semana, sobre como seria divertido. Ansiava por ele. O último momento para reunir o pessoal do colégio. Em setembro cada um iria para uma faculdade e se distanciaria, mas antes iríamos festejar. Logo encontraria Rony, Hermione, Simas, Neville, Dino, Lilá, as Patil, Justino, Ernesto, Blásio, Ana, Miguel, Antônio**, **Cho e todos os outros.

_Cho_. Eu teria de fugir dela se quisesse manter meu novo trato com Gina.

Uma semana atrás, ao chegar angustiado da casa de Cho após rodar de carro pela cidade por um tempo, havia contado a Gina o que tinha acontecido naquele mesmo dia. Falei para ela que tinha descumprido nosso acordo, que havia feito com Cho mais do que já havia feito com ela. Para minha total surpresa, Gina apenas ficou me encarando com o olhar perdido e distante - certamente resultado da minha revelação - que tinha naquela noite, então disse que queria dormir e apagou.

Eu esperava uma explosão e discussão, mas ela se recolheu ao sono como se não pudesse compreender o que eu havia dito. No dia seguinte, quando Gina acordou com uma aparência muito melhor do que a da noite anterior, procurei-a novamente.

- Gina – ela estava no quarto, estudando para sua última prova -, sobre ontem à noite, não sei se você entendeu...

- Ontem à noite?

- É. O que eu disse que aconteceu entre eu e Cho.

- Ah, sim. Sexo oral e masturbação. – pausa - Ta tudo bem.

- Está?

- Está.

- Ué... Por quê? Eu quebrei nosso trato, fiz mais com ela do que já fiz com você.

- Eu sei.

- Você não vai brigar?

- Não.

- Por quê? – preocupado, sentei-me ao lado dela na cama – O que aconteceu?

Por um momento tive a impressão de que ela me contaria algo. Gina abriu a boca para falar, mas não disse nada. Então minha impressão passou quando ela sorriu.

- Nada. Não aconteceu nada, Harry. É só que... as coisas acontecem. Simplesmente acontecem, às vezes você não pode controlar. Não posso culpar você ou Cho.

- Não pode?

- Não. Novas regras: tudo é permitido, exceto sexo propriamente dito. Ok?

- Ok – estranhei, mas estava satisfeito demais por Gina não ter brigado para discutir. Além do mais, agora havia regras mais divertidas para os nossos relacionamentos com outras pessoas. Apesar de que isso não seria tão bom se Gina resolvesse sair com alguém também.

Depois disso não tocamos mais no assunto. Eu tinha outras coisas em mente: o resultado dos A-levels, os exames que temos de fazer para entrar na faculdade, e a admissão na universidade. Mas logo minha apreensão foi aplacada, pois descobri que tinha ido surpreendentemente bem nos exames e fui aceito em Essex e Sheffield, apesar de ter sido recusado na Universidade de Cambridge.

Sempre tinha desejado ir para Essex, mas isso já não me parecia tão certo. Essex era perto de casa o suficiente para que eu não precisasse me mudar, porém... Se fosse para Sheffield, que era longe, teria de sair de casa. E se Gina também fosse para Sheffield no ano seguinte, ela poderia ir morar comigo. A ideia de ter uma casa só para nós dois, longe de todos os conhecidos, era bem atraente.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro – a voz de Gina me chamou de volta à realidade. – Tenho que fazer xixi.

- Não tem banheiro aqui, estamos numa floresta.

- Eu sei, eu sei – ela disse com pesar, enfiando-se no meio do mato. – Nessas horas é que desejo ser homem...

Gina voltou um instante depois. Não demorou muito mais para que encontrássemos o local que procurávamos: o lago. Ele ficava numa clareira enorme, com espaço suficiente para todos nós, as barracas e a grande fogueira que já haviam começado a montar.

Cumprimentamos o pessoal do colégio, guardamos as bebidas numa das caixas térmicas que alguém havia trazido e, enquanto Gina conversava com Hermione, fui montar nossa barraca. Havia muito espaço ali, então escolhi um ponto estratégico - a margem do lago - para montá-la, mais afastado do lugar onde os que já haviam chegado tinham montado suas próprias barracas. Assim eu e Gina teríamos um pouco mais de privacidade à noite.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Sentado entre Cho e Gina, ao redor da fogueira, eu observava como minha irmã estava quieta, desconfortável até. Havia montes de gente espalhada por ali, dançando ao som de Weezer, mas Gina estava sossegada demais ao meu lado, conversando com Rony e Hermione. Pensei que o problema dela era Cho ou talvez o fato das pessoas ali serem da minha turma e não da dela, de forma que Gina ficaria mesmo um pouco deslocada, porém ela conhecia praticamente todos e tinha Rony e Hermione. Mesmo quando Cho saiu para dar uma volta com Marieta, sua amiga, Gina continuou na dela.

- O que foi? – perguntei-lhe discretamente enquanto Rony e Hermione discutiam sobre quem ia pegar a cerveja.

- Nada. Estou bem.

- OK, HERMIONE! – Rony gritou, levantando-se e chamando nossa atenção. Pelo visto ele tinha, como sempre, perdido a discussão.

- Nada como um namorado prestativo – Hermione sorriu para nós. – Não acha, Harry?

- Se você diz.

- Deveria saber disso, agora que está com Cho.

- Para qual universidade você vai? – perguntou Gina mudando de assunto – Você e Rony conseguiram ser aceitos na mesma instituição?

O rosto de Hermione se iluminou em um sorriso.

- Decidi ir para Cambridge, vai ser ótimo! Também poderia ir para Oxford ou alguma outra, fui aceita em todas as que me inscrevi, mas optei por Cambridge. Ela tem tradição. Rony... ele não foi aceito em Cambridge, mas foi aceito na Anglia Ruskin, e pelo curso que quer fazer deve ser mandado para o campus de Cambridge, então nós estaremos na mesma cidade no próximo semestre.

- E nos próximos anos.

- É, Gina, nos próximos anos também.

- Cerveja – Rony voltou atirando uma lata para cada um de nós. – Draco estava perguntando por você, Harry. Acho que quer conversar.

Gina engasgou ao meu lado

- Está melhor? – Hermione perguntou, batendo nas costas dela.

- Estou... Estou bem. A cerveja desceu mal, só isso. E-eu acho que vou dormir.

- Mas está cedo – disse eu.

- Não são nem meia-noite – Rony argumentou. – Senta aí, cara.

- Rony – Hermione falou -, ela não é homem para você chamá-la de "cara".

- É só uma expressão, Mione, não tem...

Com a discussão eminente de Rony e Hermione, Gina se afastou. Observei-a cruzar os braços e se dirigir ao lago. No caminho, Lisa Turpin parou-a para lhe dizer qualquer coisa; Gina negou algo e continuou seu caminho rumo à nossa barraca. Definitivamente havia algo errado com ela. Ela não era do tipo que recusava uma festa com tanta facilidade.

Antes que eu pudesse ir atrás da Gina, Draco apareceu do nada na minha frente, barrando meu caminho. Estava agarrado a uma morena bem bonita que eu não conhecia, certamente uma convidada dele.

- Ei, ei, só quero conversar – disse ele quando tentei ignorá-lo e passar.

- Vou estragar seu nariz de novo se não sair logo da minha frente, Malfoy.

- Harry – ele colocou a mão no meu ombro, mas a tirei -, vim me desculpar. Eu exagerei, cara.

Fitei-o. Draco não era muito de pedir desculpas.

- Sinto muito. De verdade – garantiu ele.

Eu devia ter ignorado-o ou lhe metido um outro murro na cara, tive vontade de fazer isso por um instante ao pensar nas coisas que ele havia me dito, mas sou um cara pacífico. Geralmente não procuro confusão e tento resolvê-las, então apertei a mão de Draco quando ele a ofereceu em um pedido de paz. Afinal nós éramos amigos da vida toda.

- Isso não significa que está tudo bem – falei -, porque não está.

- Tranquilo.

Ele saiu com a morena e deixou o caminho livre. Só tive tempo de me perguntar se havia feito a coisa certa antes de sentir umas mãos pequenas taparem os meus olhos.

- Adivinha quem é – a voz de Cho disse atrás de mim.

- Cho Chang.

- Ah! Não teve graça – ela se colocou à minha frente, abraçando-me, ao que retribuí. – Vamos dar uma volta por aí?

- Uma volta?

- É. Nos perder no meio das árvores. Aproveitar a noite só nós dois.

Olhei de Cho para a minha barraca, então de novo para Cho.

- Tudo bem – disse por fim -, vamos lá.

Gina podia esperar um pouco.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Ela não vai se importar – Cho disse entre nossos beijos –, tenho certeza. Marieta dorme com a Lilá e você dorme comigo.

- Não posso. Não posso mesmo. Vou incomodar Marieta e deixar Gina dormir sozinha. Minha irmã tem medo da floresta – menti -, não posso deixá-la a mercê dos animais.

- A Marieta dorme com ela então – minhas mãos foram para baixo do vestido de Cho e meus lábios desceram pelo seu pescoço. – Você dorme comigo. Hã...

- Não. Também não posso deixar a Gina à mercê desses caras tarados da nossa turma.

- Ela já é bem grandinha, Harry. Assim – Cho colocou sua mão sobre a minha, que tinha acabado de entrar em sua calcinha, guiando-me - Assim.

- Assim? – a pele dela era tão macia e convidativa. Se Cho insistisse, eu acabaria aceitando seu convite para dormir com ela. Quero dizer, não aceitaria não. Gina acabaria comigo.

- Hã... É.

Muito tempo depois, quando saímos do meio das árvores, Cho insistiu que eu fosse para a barraca dela. Com pesar me recusei e acabei distraindo-a do assunto quando a arrastei para perto dos outros.

- Alguém tem pilhas? - Ana Abbott perguntava – Pilhas grandes, alguém tem? As pilhas do som acabaram. Pilhas...?

- Eu tenho, Ana – Cho disse. – Volto em um minuto, Harry.

Quando Cho voltou com as pilhas, não demorou para a música se espalhar novamente pela clareira.

Foi uma noite memorável. Me diverti muito! A gente ficou dançando, rindo, bebendo e curtindo a noite toda, até o dia raiar e o sol nascer e estar bem alto no céu. Devia ser meio-dia ou mais quando fomos todos dormir. Encontramos ânimo para tanta festa graças a uns comprimidos mágicos que Draco havia levado.

Acho que mesmo que fosse dormir com Cho não teria forças para fazer nada. Estava acabado quando me enfiei na barraca e no meu saco de dormir. Mal consegui tirar a roupa antes de fechar os olhos e cair no sono.

Acordei no fim da tarde com a bexiga estourando. Reparei, ao sair da barraca, que Gina não estava ali. Fui caçá-la depois que tirei água do joelho. Minha cabeça não estava totalmente em ordem, mas eu estava lúcido o suficiente para procurá-la. Na verdade ela estava bem à minha frente: nadava no lago.

A água fria me despertou por completo. O acampamento estava silencioso, todo mundo ainda dormia. A noite havia sido agitada.

Gina nadou para longe quando me aproximei. A princípio não entendi, mas quando ela chegou numa outra margem do lago, numa clareira como a que estávamos antes mas menor, longe de todos, compreendi o que fazia. Estávamos nos escondendo das pessoas, como era nosso costume.

Saí da água exausto, totalmente sem fôlego. Tinha nadado pra burro!

- Vem cá – foi a única coisa que Gina disse.

Enquanto me aproximava, ela tirou o biquíni. Numa espécie de acordo silencioso, caímos no chãos aos beijos. Acho que foi a explosão mais violenta entre nós até aquele momento. Gina nunca tinha sido tão ousada, tão... _faminta_ comigo. Ela me deu mordidas que ficaram na minha pele por dias. Foi difícil convencer Cho, depois, que aquelas manchas vermelhas era ainda marcas da minha briga com Draco.

Gina não protestou quando desci aos beijos por seu corpo até aquele ponto preciso entre as suas pernas. Pela primeira vez, deixou que eu a provasse e tocasse como há muito desejava, então assim o fiz - da mesma forma que havia feito com Cho na noite anterior. Eu só ouvia os gemidos de Gina e os sons da floresta – a vida, os animais e a terra, ao nosso redor.

Nós ficamos por muito tempo em meio àquela febre arrebatadora. Várias vezes eu provei e toquei Gina, várias vezes ela me provou e tocou. Às vezes fazíamos isso ao mesmo tempo. Por fim ela se deitou sobre mim, cansada e saciada, quando já era noite. Nem havíamos visto o céu escurecer.

- Eu te amo tanto, tanto – ela me disse, me beijando uma e outra vez. – Vou te amar para sempre. Não importa o que aconteça, eu vou te amar.

Havia uma paixão diferente em seus lábios. Algo novo, como se alguma coisa tivesse se libertado dentro dela. Eu pude, naquela noite, mais do que qualquer vez antes, sentir o quanto ela me amava através dos seus beijos.

- Me desculpa – ela continuou, agora derramando lágrimas em meios aos beijos -, me desculpa. Eu te amo, amo só você, mas eu... Desculpa, desculpa.

- Gina – sentei-me e afastei-a, segurando-a pelos ombros; ela chorava incessantemente -, o que foi? O que aconteceu?

Ela fez um aceno de negação, mas nada disse. Pelo que ela se desculpava? Pelo que havia acabado de acontecer entre nós? Por nós? Por Lily e James? Por algo que eu não sabia? Por estar estranha no dia anterior?

- Gina – a trouxe para junto de mim, abraçando-a -, o que foi?

Não me disse nada. Sei que tinha algo para me dizer, mas ela não disse. Era clara a dificuldade dela em lidar com aquilo, então apenas a confortei, deixando a conversa para outra hora.

Eram cerca de oito da noite quando voltamos ao acampamento. Muita gente ainda dormia, alguns tinham ido embora, mas a maioria estava acordada e trabalhando numa nova fogueira.

- Onde vocês estavam? – Hermione perguntou preocupada quando aparecemos – A gente procurou vocês como loucos!

- Fomos nadar – respondi –, a água está ótima.

Nossos corpos molhados pareceram servir de prova para Hermione, que se acalmou.

Soubemos que algumas pessoas tinham resolvido ficar ali até amanhã, então eu e Gina resolvemos ficar também. Aquela noite foi mais tranquila do que a anterior, até porque praticamente toda a bebida já tinha acabado e havia menos gente. Cho havia ficado também; ela acordou muito tarde e, quando nos viu comendo e conversando ao redor da fogueira, se juntou a nós.

Eu estava determinado a servir de mediador entre Cho e Gina, mas Rony me chamou para ir procurar galhos secos para o fogo e tive de deixá-las sozinha. Temeroso, fui atrás dele.

Quando voltamos abarrotados de galhos cerca de uma hora depois, para minha total surpresa, Cho e Gina estavam conversando. Não era uma conversa animada, mas definitivamente era um diálogo.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Oi – disse a Gina quando entrei em nossa barraca pouco depois da meia-noite; não estava, assim como ninguém, com ânimo para ficar acordado até o dia raiar de novo. - Pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

- Estou sem sono.

Ela ainda não estava no seu ritmo de sempre, mas estava mais animadinha.

Coloquei meu saco de dormir o mais próximo possível do de Gina. Ela não deixou que eu a beijasse.

- Você está cheirando a Cho – disse. – Não quero você assim.

- Cheirando a Cho?

- É. Cheirando ao perfume dela.

Eu não sentia nada.

- Acho que seu olfato é muito apurado.

Gina sorriu fraco e me deu as costas.

- Ela é legal – falou instantes depois.

- Ela?

- Cho. Ela gosta de David Lynch*. Qualquer pessoa que goste do David Lynch é uma pessoa decente.

- Vi que vocês estavam conversando hoje.

- Ela puxou assunto, só tinha eu por perto. Não era como se pudesse ignorá-la.

- E foi aí que você descobriu que ela gosta do David Lynch?

- É. Ela tem bom gosto. Ficou de me emprestar uns filmes - Gina se virou para mim. Aquela conversa sobre Cho era muito estranha - Você gosta dela, Harry?

- Eu amo você, Gina.

- Não perguntei quem você ama, perguntei se gosta dela.

Ela queria a verdade, então a dei.

- Gosto. Não como eu gosto de você, mas gosto dela. Ela é legal, como você mesma disse.

- E muito bonita.

- É, ela é. Ei – aproximei-me de Gina -, não precisa ficar preocupada. O que a gente tem nunca vai acabar, nunca.

A mão de Gina alcançou meu rosto, logo depois seus lábios beijaram suavemente os meus.

- Não estou preocupada. Desejo é uma coisa, amor é outra. Nem sempre andam juntos.

- Exato.

- Eu quero odiá-la – Gina falou depois de um momento de silêncio -, porque ela é tudo que eu não sou e pode te dar tudo que eu não posso. Não quero gostar dela.

- Não precisa gostar.

Ela suspirou.

- Vamos dormir. Amanhã temos de voltar para casa. Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Gina.

* * *

* David Lynch é um diretor de cinema americano.

* * *

**Aos leitores**:

O acampamento, enfim. Espero que tenham apreciado. As coisas aconteceram de forma difirente do que eu planejava no início, mas não gritantemente diferente, então o planejamento original da fic está sendo seguido.  
Eu postei rápido porque vocês deixaram uma quatidade considerável de reviews e achei que mereciam esse "presente". Então, se continuarem comentando bastante, me sentirei obrigada a recompensá-los e postar sempre o mais rápido possível.  
A Dessinha McGuiller, na review que deixou, comentou que a fic está se tornando bem sexual. É verdade, como vocês já devem ter percebido. Isso se dá pelo fato de que Harry e Gina estão descobrindo não apenas o limite do amor que sentem um pelo outro, mas também descobrindo um ao outro. "Entre 4 Paredes" é tanto sobre eles (Harry e Gina) aceitarem o que sentem quanto sobre descoberta sexual. Então a fic vai continuar se tornando mais sexual, porque nossos protagonistas estão fazendo suas próprias descobertas.  
Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews tão adoráveis aqui. Fico feliz que leiam a fic e comentem, pois assim sei que tenho leitores e não devo parar de escrever.

Abraços enormes e muitos beijos.  
Carinhosamente,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Dessinha McGuiller**: Oh, eu lembro da review em que você escreveu aquilo. As coisas entre Harry e Gina são difícieis e podem ser atordoantes, mas eu tenho planejado um final adequado e, para mim, bom.  
Se você não lê desde o capítulo 12, acho melhor ler tudo o que perdeu, porque perdeu realmente muita, muita coisa.  
"Eu realmente não sei o que esperar dos próximos capítulos, porque a história está se tornando bem sexual e isso é um dos pontos que eu ponderei ao parar de ler." Sim, está, e continuará ainda mais. Eles estão descobrindo a extensão do amor que sentem um pelo outro e também descobrindo um ao outro, então é natural que a história se torne bastante sexual.  
Espero continuar te "vendo" por aqui. Abraço.

**ooo thamires**: A essa altura você já descobriu o que o Harry tinha para falar para a Gina, então espero que esteja tranquila. Sobre o Draco, ele é muito esperto, pode chegar a desconfiar do Harry e da Gina sim, mas sempre vai chegar à conclusão que está pensando demias e vendo coisas onde não tem. Abraço.

**ooo Grace Black**: Ele não transou com a Cho, como você descobriu nesse capítulo. Eles só se divertiram um pouco mais do que já tinham feito antes.  
Se a Gina tivesse "cedido antes" ao Harry, como você falou, a fic sairia dos eixos. E tudo, agora, está andando conforme deveria, ou até melhor. As coisas vão entrar nos eixos no momento certo. Abraço.

**ooo Melissa 0927**: O sonho não se realizou, apesar de todo mundo ter pensado isso. E Harry e Gina não vão se separar. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: É, pode ser perigoso quando o Harry descobrir o que aconteceu, mas também pode ser o contrário disso e ele pode compreender. Será?  
Acho que as palavras de Harry para a Gina foram muito sinceras.  
Gina estava chapada, fora de si com o Draco. Se estivesse sóbria, garanto que, naquela situação, nada disso teria acontecido.  
Abraço, Pedro!

**ooo Kellysds**: Draco foi algo meio imprevisto, que de repente... simplesmente aconteceu. Repetições? Uhh, pode ser... assim como pode ser que não. Ele foi realmente legal com a Gina, mas está longe de ser santo.  
Harry e Cho não transaram, apesar de todos pensarem o contrário, como foi minha intenção. Abraço!

**ooo sophie caine**: Ah, nem doeu tanto assim a revelação do Harry, afinal a Gina tinha feito o mesmo com o Draco, apesar do Harry não saber. Obrigada pelas palavras e pela review, espero continuar te vendo por aqui. Abraço!

**ooo Lie Malfoy**: Não, ele não transou com a Cho, apesar do que todos pensaram, então a Gina não está preparando uma vingança terrível para dar o troco. Como eu já disse antes, fique tranquila com o final que já tenho tudo planejado. Abraço.

**ooo pissycrul**: É, anotar é a melhor solução, assim você não esquece suas senhas mais. Eu acho que o ff. net tem um sistema de recuperação de senha, por que você não tenta utilizá-lo?  
Ah, por que você está odiando a Gina no momento? Pelo que aconteceu entre ela e Draco? Abraço!

**ooo ingrid albuquerque**: Tudo o que acontece entre o Harry e a Gina, agora, é porque eles vivem um momento de descobertas. As coisas entre eles vão se acertar, mas suas vidas nunca serão fáceis. Abraço!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: A Gina estava meio fora de si, então vamos dar um crédito a ela. Ela nunca se agarraria com Draco se estivesse lúcida... não nessa situação.  
Todo mundo pensou, como eu pretendia, que Harry e Cho haviam transado, mas não, isso não aconteceu. Mas talvez aconteça, não sei... Tudo é possível. Abraço.

**ooo patricia_daw**: O Draco foi um momento de fraqueza da Gina, ela não estava no seu estado normal. Então vamos dar um crédito a ela, rs. Abraço.

**ooo Tatamcr**: Ah, eu atualizei logo - demorei apenas uma semana! E não aconteceu nada assim tão grave entre o Harry e a Cho, então fique tranquila. Abraço!

**ooo Juh Potter**: Oh, já que é a primeira vez que comentou, seja bem vinda! Espero que continue lendo a fic e deixando reviews. *smile* Obrigada por suas palavras gentis!  
Postarei de acordo com a força das reviews, então vamos ver se meus leitores serão ou não generosos, pois deles dependem as atualizações. Abraço!

**ooo Marta Swan-Potter**: Ah, não importa quando você deixou a review, o importante é que você deixou! Obrigada por suas palavras tão lisongeiras.  
O Draco pode ser bem incômodo, mas também pode ser legal quando quer. É claro que ele aprontaria algo, afinal ele está na fic para semear a discórdia - entre outras coisas. Obrigada pelas reviews e até mais. Abraço.

**ooo Kel Minylops**: O capítulo passado foi realmente de muitos acontecimentos, mas não aconteceu nada tão pertubador comparado ao que ainda há para acontecer. Então, fique de olho. Abraço!

**ooo Pati Black**: Olá! Bom te rever por aqui. Bem, eu atualizei rapidinho e, se o feedback dos leitores continuar como está, mais capítulos virão logo. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Soares**: Oh, o importante é que você apareceu aqui e deixou a review.  
Você resolveu ler "Reviravoltas"? Realmente ela não é a melhor coisa que escrevi, é uma história que fiz no começo da minha incursão ao mundo das fanfics e é bem clichêzinha, mas as pessoas parecem gostar, o que me surpreende. Eu também já gostei muito dela - um dia. Bem, depois me diga o que achou de "Reviravoltas" - pode ser sincero, não ficarei chateada. Abraço.


	22. Gina XI

**Gina**

Eu estava confusa. Mais confusa do que quando peguei Harry e Cho se agarrando na festa da escola. Era uma confusão diferente, de outra natureza.

Primeiro havia Harry. Nada mudara em relação a ele, eu continuava gostando dele do mesmo jeito, se não mais, porém era impossível encontrar a voz quando pensava em lhe contar o que havia acontecido entre eu e Draco. Eu não tinha coragem.

Um medo enorme me dominava quando eu pensava nisso. Seria lógico que Harry não se importasse, afinal ele estava com Cho e tinha traído nosso antigo trato na mesma tarde em que me envolvi com Draco. Mas quem disse que a lógica importava? Eu sabia que a emoção dominaria e temia o que pudesse acontecer. E se eu contasse e Harry ficasse com tanta raiva de mim que resolvesse transar com Cho? Não sei se isso seria bom ou ruim, mas não queria que acontecesse.

Eu não podia, não conseguia contar a ele e tinha medo que Harry descobrisse. Ao mesmo tempo, eu sabia que ele sabia que eu estava escondendo algo.

Além disso, havia nossa relação insana. Estávamos de férias, mamãe ainda estava trabalhando, então (apesar dos meus temores) toda e qualquer hora que ficávamos sozinhos em casa estávamos nos agarrando em algum lugar. _Toda e qualquer_ hora, fazendo de tudo, _tudo mesmo,_ menos sexo propriamente dito – exatamente como Harry estava fazendo com Cho.

Algo mudou depois do que aconteceu na casa de Draco. Eu não conseguia me controlar.

Em segundo lugar, havia Cho. No acampamento, eu, em um momento de fragilidade, havia esquecido que a detestava tanto e lhe dei corda. Nós conversamos e vi que ela não era tão mal assim. Queria detestá-la, mas isso já não era possível. Ela era, infelizmente, uma boa garota. Um dia eu cheguei a triste conclusão que, se eu não pudesse ficar com Harry, gostaria que Cho ficasse.

Então, em terceiro lugar, Draco. Ai, que vergonha! Eu nunca, jamais, nem em um milhão de anos, teria me comportado com ele como me comportei se não estivesse chapada. Mas fumei o baseado e tudo pareceu engraçado, bonito, possível e... deu no que deu. Só de imaginar eu ficava corada – não sei se de vergonha ou se pelas lembranças das sensações que ele provocou em mim.

Era estranho que eu amasse tanto Harry e, uma e outra vez, me pegasse pensando naquela fatídica tarde com Draco? Será que ele era realmente bom no quesito pegação ou aquelas eram só lembranças confusas de uma mente chapada?

Apesar de eu amar Harry mais do que tudo, às vezes... Às vezes, como em alucinações, me imaginava voltando à casa de Draco e me metendo novamente com ele na cama só para ver se ele era realmente tudo que eu me lembrava. Esses pensamentos se tornavam piores pelo fato deles serem possíveis. Quer dizer, eu não podia me meter na cama com Harry, nossa relação torpe não permitia, mas com Draco... Ele não era da família nem nada assim.

No acampamento, acho que Harry não percebeu, Draco ficava me olhando de um jeito muito perturbador. Eu tentei evitá-lo, morta de vergonha pelo nosso pequeno episódio, assim como ainda estava evitando-o. Com as férias, era mais fácil não vê-lo.

Ao mesmo tempo eu não podia deixar de pensar que ele havia sido muito bacana comigo. Eu me ofereci para Draco e ele disse não, porque eu estava chapada. Essa atitude me surpreendeu quando, no dia seguinte ao "incidente", totalmente sóbria, pensei no assunto. Talvez Draco não fosse tão mau quanto parecia, talvez ele escondesse algo bom por baixo daquela aparência de predador. Eu estava enlouquecendo ou tinha alguma lógica no meu raciocínio?

Por tudo isso, por meus pensamento com Draco, não podia culpar Harry por ficar com Cho. Eu, pela primeira vez, realmente o entendia.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Nas férias do ano anterior, eu, Harry e nossos amigos havíamos passado vários dias nos divertindo na piscina da casa dos Malfoy. Draco nos convidava quase todos os dias e nós íamos.

Naquele ano, mal julho começou, com seu calor terrível, e Draco fez novamente o convite para uma tarde à beira da piscina. Ele estava tentando agradar Harry e ganhar novamente sua confiança, então fez questão que ele fosse. Garantiu que pelo menos Rony e Hermione também estariam lá, e se Harry quisesse poderia chamar Cho.

Harry não chamou Cho, ele queria me poupar desse encontro. Mas na verdade eu não queria ir à casa de Draco. Cheguei mesmo a dizer a Harry que ele fosse e levasse Cho consigo, porém quando comecei a soar muito suspeita, vesti o biquíni, arrumei minhas coisas e, com a esperança de acontecer um milagre e eu não encontrar Draco, saímos.

Por todo o caminho pedi para que Deus me ajudasse. Era a primeira vez que eu lembrava Dele em muito tempo. Tentava não pensar muito Nele, já que eu estava totalmente perdida.

Não havia muita gente na casa do Draco. Era apenas ele, eu, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Luna. Seis pessoas. Seria impossível evitar o anfitrião.

Narcisa e Lúcio ainda estavam viajando, então não tinha muitas regras ali. Havia bebida à vontade, mas eu nem cheguei perto de nada - não com Draco próximo e as lembranças da última vez que havia usado drogas perto dele nítidas em minha mente.

Grudei em Luna, porque Draco, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam muito entretidos numa conversa. Pelo que entendi, ninguém acreditava que Draco havia sido aceito e que em setembro iria estudar na University College London. Eu e Luna também não acreditamos. Essa era uma universidade rigorosíssima e Draco Malfoy não era o que se podia chamar de estudioso.

Mas quando ele voltou com o resultado dos seus A-levels e a carta da universidade, calou todo mundo.

- Uau – Hermione falou com o que eu tinha certeza ser uma ponta de inveja, apesar dela não querer estudar na University College London -, parabéns, Draco. Então eu acho que você vai mesmo entrar para a UCL e se tornar um advogado.

- Como todo bom Malfoy.

Foi nesse momento que ele resolveu vir até Luna e eu e, repentinamente, inventei que precisava ir ao banheiro e desapareci.

Era uma atitude infantil, mas me meti no banheiro mais inacessível que encontrei: o da casa da piscina. Uma vez lá, fiquei observando o teto, as paredes e a decoração e pensei no meu medo de encarar Draco. Não podia ser tão mau assim, não é? Não era como se eu fosse morrer de vergonha.

- Ou talvez eu morra. _Droga!_

Resolvi sair dali porque já estava há muito tempo no banheiro. Na porta, congelei. Draco estava sentado numa cama, exatamente à frente de onde eu estava parada.

- Pensei que ia ficar se escondendo aí a tarde toda – ele se levantou parecendo ocupar todo o espaço da casa.

- Eu não estava me escondendo, estava usando o banheiro – minha voz saiu firme, mas por dentro eu tremia.

- Não estava não.

Como ele sabia? Como?

Ficamos nos encarando por um longo minuto. Quando me movi para sair, depois de descobrir que não conseguiria falar, ele se colocou na minha frente. Ainda tentei fazer o percurso por outro caminho, porém Draco continuou me impedindo.

- Quero sair – dessa vez minha voz não saiu firme.

- Levanta esse rosto, Gina. Olha para mim.

Olhei-o, mas só por um segundo. As imagens do que eu havia feito nele, nós enroscados em sua cama, surgiram na minha mente e me fizeram desviar os olhos. _Que vergonha, que vergonha, que vergonha, que vergonha... _

- Por que você está fugindo de mim? – havia um tom de riso em sua voz.

- Não estou – dei um passo para trás, porque ele deu um passo na minha direção. Ainda não conseguia olhá-lo, em vez disso encarava o chão.

- Está sim, desde aquele dia em que veio aqui em casa.

- Draco – com o coração disparado no peito, respirei fundo e me enchi de coragem -, vamos esquecer isso. Eu estava fora de mim e, se não fosse por isso, nada nunca aconteceria. Então vamos passar uma borracha em tudo e fingir que não aconteceu.

Novamente ele me impediu de chegar à porta de saída. Segurou meus braços, me mantendo perto dele.

- Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você – a voz dele no meu ouvido não me fez arrepiar como a de Harry fazia – e você me pede para esquecer? Não, de jeito nenhum!

- Draco, por favor...

- Eu estava errado sobre você, Gina! Pensei que fosse uma garotinha boba, cheia de não me toques, mas eu 'tava errado. Você é ousada, é...

- Draco, _por favor_! - eu precisava sair dali, não queria ouvir o que ele dizia, mas ele não me deixava ir.

- Ei, ei – ele me segurou mais forte; não, não dava para fugir. – Eu não vou fazer nada. Só quero conversar.

- Não tenho nada para conversar com você.

- Ah, tem sim.

- Eu estava chapada, Draco, totalmente fora...

- Mas você não está chapada agora. E você gostou, eu sei.

Abri a boca para protestar, mas me calei. Não mentiria convincentemente.

- E eu gostei de ficar com você – ele continuou, a mão se entrelaçando aos meus cabelos molhados. – Antes eu sabia que você não queria nada comigo, só dava em cima de você para me divertir, mas agora... talvez eu tenha uma chance.

- Se você não me soltar, eu vou gritar – ele não me atendeu, mas começou a depositar pequenos beijos ao longo do meu pescoço. Eu estava desesperada, sentindo um misto de medo e excitação. – Vou... hã... chamar o Harry. Draco, pára... – não foi mais do que um murmúrio.

A boca dele encontrou a minha. Não pude me libertar do seu abraço, nem sabia se queria isso, não sabia de mais nada, inclusive do porquê de estar correspondendo ao beijo dele. Talvez fosse por causa nossos corpos colados e quase nus, mal cobertos pelo biquíni e pela sunga, e da sensação que isso causava. Talvez.

- Gina, você é tão _quente_!

- Draco... ai, é melhor a gente parar – ele andou para trás até que nos fez cair sobre a cama. Não parecia querer parar.

- Não, senhora. Hoje você está no seu estado normal e eu posso aproveitar.

Foi esse comentário, mais do que qualquer coisa, mais até do que meu pensamento preso em Harry, que fez a lucidez brotar na minha mente. Precisei de toda a minha força para afastar Draco um pouco.

- Draco, _não_. Eu _não vou_ transar com você.

- Mas outro dia mesmo...

- _Não_! Eu... – aquilo era embaraçoso – Eu sou virgem. Não vou perder minha virgindade com você.

- Vou ser gentil.

- Não, Draco, _não_!

Levantei-me como pude. Estava certa que chegaria à porta quando ele me segurou novamente.

- Por que não?

- Porque eu quero que seja com alguém que eu ame e eu não amo você.

Naquele momento percebi que todo o tempo que perdi pensando em como seria ficar com Draco foi exatamente isso: uma perda de tempo. Uma dúvida, uma curiosidade. Ele nem era tão bom quanto as minhas lembranças traiçoeiras se recordavam. _Eu não amo você_, havia lhe dito. Eu amava Harry, queria Harry ali comigo. Por mais que os beijos de Draco fossem agradáveis e distraíssem, ele não era quem eu queria. Não de verdade.

- Você é igualzinha ao seu irmão.

- E me orgulho disso. Agora, com licença – tentei soltar meu braço, mas ele ainda o segurava firmemente. – Draco, me larga!

Ele respirou fundo e eu tive medo pela primeira vez. Se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa comigo, naquela casa da piscina vazia, eu não tinha a mínima chance de escapar. Draco certamente percebeu meu temor, porque disse:

- Ei, Gina, calma! O que acha que eu vou fazer? Se quisesse te agarrar, teria feito isso aquele dia aqui em casa.

- E por que não fez?

- Porque te conheço a vida inteira e me importo com você. E sei que nunca me perdoaria se eu me aproveitasse da situação, porque mais que estivesse louquinha para transar comigo.

- Eu estava chapada! – me defendi, porque só estaria "louquinha para transar com ele" se estivesse mesmo drogada.

- Eu sei, essa foi sua salvação - Draco era muito forte, mais do que Harry, me segurava com uma só mão, mas eu não conseguia me desvencilhar dele. – Para de lutar que eu te solto.

Encarei-o. Ele parecia dizer a verdade, então parei de fazer força para me libertar. Ele me largou.

- Você é bruto – meu braço estava avermelhado –, me machucou.

- Não machuquei. Só ficou um pouco vermelho, daqui a pouco passa – ele foi para trás de mim e tocou minha cintura. – Já que não vamos transar hoje, que tal se brincássemos um pouquinho? – ele beijou meu ombro.

- Não. Eu não gosto de você – falei com sinceridade, mas sem muita disposição. – Sem querer te magoar, Draco, mas você é uma perda de tempo.

- Então vamos perder tempo juntos.

- Não – não foi um protesto muito forte. Eu podia sentir suas mãos subirem para meus ombros e seus lábios no lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Sim – ele me virou para si. – _Sim_.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Onde você estava? - Luna me questionou – Demorou séculos!

- Estava na casa dos Malfoy conversando com Bridget – Bridget era uma das empregadas. – Ela me passou uma receita ótima de bolo com geléia.

Harry me olhou com desconfiança.

- Pensei que tivesse pegado essa receita por telefone na semana passada.

_Merda, merda, merda!_

- Não, você se enganou – torci para a minha voz não tremer com a mentira, mas era um esforço inútil. Logo notei que Harry não acreditou em nenhuma das minhas palavras. Para mudar de assunto, perguntei por Rony e Hermione.

- Desapareceram juntos – Luna informou. – A gente sabe que eles...

- MADEIRA! - Algo caiu na piscina espalhando água para todo lado. Era Draco.

Porra!Eu havia dito a ele para esperar meia hora e só então sair da casa da piscina. Por que Draco tinha de fazer tudo do jeito dele?!

Quando fitei Harry, ele parecia ter tido uma revelação tamanha era sua concentração em seus pensamentos.

- Acho melhor nós irmos, Gina – a voz séria dele era um anúncio de que as coisas iam desabar. Ele sabia. Simplesmente _sabia_.

- Ah, mas a festa vai começar agora! – Draco rebateu animado, passando o braço pelos ombros de Luna – Está cedo.

- Acho melhor irmos – Harry repetiu com aspereza, já vestindo suas roupas.

- É, é melhor – murmurei, saindo da água.

- Parece que teremos de nos divertir sozinhos, meu bem – ouvi Draco dizer a Luna enquanto me vestia. Riria do comentário dele se não estivesse tão nervosa. Tudo que podia pensar era que estava ferrada, ferrada, ferrada.

No caminho de volta para casa, em um silêncio sepulcral, soube que tinha de contar tudo ao Harry. Ele parecia já saber da metade mesmo. Talvez fizesse algo que me magoasse, mas eu não podia mais mentir para ele daquele jeito.

Esperei que chegássemos em casa para começar. Harry parecia prever que eu lhe diria uma bomba, estava muito calado e aborrecido.

Ele subiu para o quarto batendo os pés com força. Não havia me olhado nem me dirigido a palavra desde que tínhamos saído da casa dos Malfoy. Eu estava com medo do que ia acontecer, mas fui atrás dele.

O chuveiro estava ligado no banheiro. Eu me encostei à soleira da porta, temerosa.

- Harry – comecei, notando as roupas que ele havia tirado e jogado no chão -, eu preciso te dizer...

- Eu_ sei_ – sua voz era pura dor e raiva, uma raiva quase sólida de tão legítima. – Eu _sei_. Vocês são péssimos, Gina, _péssimos_ em dissimular. Principalmente você!

- Eu sinto...

- Draco! – ele abriu a porta do boxe e se enrolou numa toalha. – Draco! PORRA! O Draco, Gina? O _Draco_?! - Harry deu um murro na parede, xingando.

Não sei por que, mas eu estava chorando. E entre lágrimas contei tudo para ele, tudo, tudinho, toda a verdade sobre como eu estava chateada por ele demorar na casa de Cho, que fui ver Hermione e Luna, depois Draco, que eu fumei e a gente se pegou, e meu desconforto no acampamento e toda a situação daquela tarde...

Enquanto eu falava, Harry não me olhou nenhuma vez. Ele ficava andando de um lado para o outro, sentava na cama, levantava, então voltava a sentar, e vestia uma bermuda, novamente andava de um lado para o outro, chutava algo, voltava para a cama e...

- DIGA ALGO! – eu ainda estava parada na soleira, mas já sem nada a dizer, pois tinha contado tudo – GRITE COMIGO, MAS DIGA ALGO, HARRY!

Sequei as lágrimas e fui até ele, que estava sentado em sua cama, os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos. Abracei-o como pude.

- Ele não gosta de você – Harry falou um par de minutos depois -, ele vai transar com você e depois te dar um pé na bunda. É o Draco. É isso que ele faz.

- Nós não vamos fazer sexo, Harry. As coisas entre nós apenas aconteceram. Não é algo que eu planeje que se repita, eu nem gosto dele.

- Mas você adoraria que tudo se repetisse, não?

- Que importa? Eu gosto de você, quero _você_! Draco... Ele foi um passatempo, uma distração, só isso. Ele não representa nada.

- EU PRECISO SABER! - Harry me fitou. Estava chorando. – Você gosta de ficar com ele? Gostaria que a situação de hoje, de vocês dois juntos, se repetisse?

- Não faça isso, Harry, não...

- RESPONDE!

- Por que sempre voltamos ao mesmo ponto? Por que a gente sempre tem as mesmas brigas, sempre fazemos as mesmas perguntas um pro outro? O que importa além...?

- RESPONDE!

Respirei fundo. Pensei bem antes de dar a resposta que Harry queria, ou seja, a resposta sincera.

- As coisas com Draco são fáceis porque eu não me importo com ele. E se não me importo, nada é levado a sério e não tem importância. Então sim – as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer sem que eu pudesse detê-las -, eu gosto de ficar com ele, por tesão e porque o que eu sinto por ele não me assusta de tão intenso que é!

Harry não disse nada, mas eu sabia que ele estava pensando no que falei. Momentos depois, perguntou:

- Você gosta dele?

- Não, claro que não – Por que eu tinha que ficar chorando como uma panaca?

- Não se apaixone por ele.

- Não seja idiota! Não posso me apaixonar por ele, já estou apaixonada por você.

- Porque se você se apaixonar por ele, ele vai te machucar. Será que Draco está fazendo isso para me provocar?

- Isso o quê?

- Ficando com você.

- Ah, Harry – sequei as que eu esperava ser minhas últimas lágrimas daquela tarde -, não seja tão prepotente.

- Ele me disse no dia em que a gente brigou que ia transar com você. Que queria.

- Isso não é verdade.

- Você acha que eu estou mentindo?

Não, ele não mentia, eu sabia.

- Eu amo você, Gina, não vou... – ele secou suas lágrimas – Eu só não quero que você se machuque.

- Harry, você fala como se... Como se o que existisse entre a gente tivesse acabado – eu queria chorar de novo. – Você está terminando comigo?

- Não, não – seus incríveis olhos verdes, vermelhos pelas lágrimas, me fitavam com intensidade –, nunca!

- Eu te amo. Você ainda me ama?

- Sim, para sempre!

- Não vai dormir com a Cho por que eu fiquei com Draco, né?

- Essa é uma boa sugestão, mas não, Gina, não vou.

Ele me beijou. E foi um beijo tão doce, amoroso e bom que tive certeza que nenhum beijo jamais se igualaria aos beijos de Harry.

- Eu estou com medo de te perder – ele me sussurrou. – Draco é muito melhor do que eu. Quando você ver isso...

- Cala a boca. Cala a boca, Harry. Eu e Draco somos como você e Cho. Atração, desejo. Uma válvula de escape. Nada de importante.

- Não existe mais válvula de escape, Gina. A gente chegou num ponto no nosso relacionamento em que as coisas não têm mais volta. Nós fomos tão longe que não dá para frear ou retroceder, só dá para seguir em frente.

- Eu sei. É verdade – abracei-o forte. – O que a gente faz?

- Nada. Seguimos em frente, como estamos fazendo. Você com Draco, eu com Cho. E nós dois juntos entre quatro paredes.

Aquilo era o mais próximo que Harry conseguia chegar de me dizer que estava tudo bem por toda a coisa entre eu e Draco. Continuaria tudo bem se nossas regras não fossem quebradas. E quando nós dois fôssemos um do outro, Draco e Cho já não teriam importância alguma.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Olá! Como vocês estão? Eu estou bem, apesar de sem tempo. Foi por isso, aliás, que sumi - meu novo estágio me consome! As coisas aconteceram de repente e me pegaram desprevenida, então não estou conseguindo dar conta de tudo. Logo, as fics ficaram um pouco de lado, mas vou tentar atualizar pelo menos uma vez ao mês.  
Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Ficou repetitivo? Um pouco dramático? Ou foi no ponto? Para aqueles que andaram me questionando sobre Draco e Gina, espero ter esclarecido alguma coisa.  
Espero a review de vocês! Agradeço por estarem lendo a fic e me acompanhando.

Beijos e abraços,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews:**

**ooo pissycrul**: Acho que o Harry até que reagiu bem ao saber do Draco, não? Ele está tentando se controlar mais, porque sabe que se ele pode, a Gina também pode ficar com alguém. Bem, vamos ver onde isso vai dar. Até!

**ooo ryanne**: Ah, aí está o novo cap. Ele demorou, mas chegou. Espero que tenha gostado dele também. Abraço!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Acho que a Gina deixou o Harry avançar mais na relação deles porque ela precisava dele naquele momento. Ela queria ter dele tudo que podia, queria dar a ele tudo que podia. Ela queria tê-lo por completo, em todos os sentidos, ou o mais próximo possível disso. Beijo e até!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É fato que o Draco é um cretino, mas ele tem seus momentos de bondade, rs. Beijo!

**ooo thamires**: Eu estava postando com certa frequência nas férias, mas agora é impossível atualizar a fic sempre. E, viu, a Gina demorou um pouco, mas contou tudo sobre ela e Draco para o Harry. Abraço!

**ooo Kellysds**: Ah, enganar todo mundo era o que eu queria, rsrs... Abraço!

**ooo Lizaaa**: Obrigada! O fim da fic ainda não está próximo, mas estamos chegando lá. Espero terminar tudo até o fim do ano, mas quem sabe? Abraço!

**ooo Grace Black**: Ah, eles não podiam ter feito sexo, não é? Quer dizer, a primeira vez do Harry e da Gina tem de ser um com o outro... Só não sei se de fato será assim, apesar de que isso seria o ideal.  
Eu também gosto de ver a Ginny crescer, e das descobertas dela e de Harry. Aliás, as descobertas vão continuar, rs. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Soares**: Sim, Reviravoltas foi minha primeira fic, e não foi grande coisa, rs. Ela não faz mais meu estilo de escrita. Abraço!

**ooo Melissa 0927**: O Harry só deixa eventualmente a Gina de lado quando está com a Cho. E é claro que ele gosta mais da irmã do que da "namorada". Só que as coisas podem mudar, não é? Ou talvez não.  
Acho que o Harry aceitou bem a coisa toda com o Draco, no fim das contas. Quer dizer, ele percebeu enfim que se ele pode ficar com alguém, a Gina também pode. Beijo!

**ooo sophie caine**: Hahaha! Claro, claro. As coisas entre Harry e Cho não podiam ir muito adiante, não é? Não seria muito legal, já que essa é uma fic Harry e Gina. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Olá, Pedro!  
O Draco foi mesmo sincero no pedido de desculpas. Quer dizer, ele e o Harry são amigos e, no fim das contas, tinham de ficar bem.  
Cho faz o Harry deixar a Gina de lado, porque o Harry quer deixá-la de lado de vez em quando. Explicando melhor: o que ele sente por ela é sufocante e, como a Gina disse (mais ou menos) nesse cap, é bom e fácil ficar com outra pessoa porque não tem todos aqueles sentimentos te pressionando. Mas toda vez que o Harry volta para a Gina, ele só pensa nela.  
A Gina só estava desconfortável com o Harry por causa do que aconteceu com o Draco mesmo, porém agora ele já sabe da verdade e está tudo ok, na medida do possível. Beijos e até!

**ooo Diana W. Black**: Oh, adoro leitores novos! Sangue fresco é sempre bem vindo!  
Obrigada pelas palavras gentis. Fico satisfeita que esteja gostando da fic, eu tenho um carinho muito grande por E4P que espero dividor com vocês, leitores. Abraço!

**ooo Blair**: Puxa, que bom que gostou! Eu tentei fazer exatamente isso em E4P: algo diferente. Espero que continue acompanhando a história e que eu continue te "vendo" por aqui. Abraço!


	23. Harry XI

**Harry**

Melhor do que um fim de semana de férias era um fim de semana de férias sem Lily ou James em casa. E foi isso que eu e Gina conseguimos naquela terceira semana de julho. Nossos pais haviam resolvido passar alguns dias em Londres, onde James tinha - como sempre - assuntos do trabalho para resolver.

Quando eu e Gina nos vimos sozinhos, resolvemos aproveitar. Aquele provavelmente era nosso último tempo juntos, porque a partir de segunda-feira Lily também estaria de férias. Ou seja, não poderíamos mais ficar um com o outro nem mesmo durante as tardes, quando normalmente tínhamos a casa só para nós.

Eu esperava que, assim que James e Lily sumissem de vista, Gina corresse para os meus braços, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Depois que eles saíram, no começo da noite de sexta-feira, tudo que Gina fez foi subir para o quarto resmungando que arrumaria o armário. Isso só podia significar duas coisas: ou ela estava totalmente desinteressada na nossa situação para o fim de semana ou estava aprontando algo. Como a primeira opção era absurda, me perguntei o que ela estava planejando.

Não demorei muito para descobrir. Quando ela apareceu na porta do meu quarto vestindo um penhoar fino e transparente... Era a tentação em pessoa!

Cheguei a pensar que aquela noite seria a definitiva, que enfim transaríamos, porém procurei não alimentar muitas esperanças. Gina acabava sempre me dando a mesma resposta: não. Aquele dia, entretanto, ela me deu uma resposta diferente:

- Hoje não.

- _Hoje_ não? Então amanhã...?

- Não, nem amanhã, mas talvez um dia desses, quando eu estiver preparada. Pode ser até mesmo nessas férias. Quem sabe, Harry?

Seu comentário me intrigou mais do que animou. Gina, sempre esquiva, enfim me dava um prazo, na falta de palavra melhor. Aquilo era resultado de uma das muitas mudanças que havia ocorrido nela nas últimas semanas? Não que eu estivesse reclamando, muito pelo contrário. O fato dela estar tão... apaixonada me agradava. Ou melhor, agradava em parte. E se ela resolvesse bancar a _femme fatale_ com alguém mais, como Draco ou um outro cara qualquer? A ideia me aborrecia de verdade, por isso tentava manter meus pensamentos longe dessa possibilidade. Mas era inevitável não pensar, assim como era inevitável não achar uma merda Gina ficar com mais alguém além de mim. O que, entretanto, eu podia fazer? Apenas aceitar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Na manhã de sábado, abri os olhos para me deparar com a claridade quente do sol iluminando o quarto. A janela estava aberta, a luz da manhã entrava e atrapalhava meu sono. Devia ser cedo ainda, por volta das 10h.

Tentei levantar da cama, mas algo me impedia. Era Gina, que dormia recostada em mim. Afastei-a com cuidado, e ela se remexeu esticando o corpo nu. Minhas mãos coçaram pela vontade de tocá-la...

- Mas ainda é cedo, ela merece dormir.

Saí da cama e, com agradáveis lembranças da noite anterior, vesti o penhoar de Gina que estava jogado no chão. Até que a peça ficou bem em mim.

Faminto, me dirigi à cozinha, onde engoli qualquer coisa. Resolvi que levaria o café na cama para Gina. Cozinhar não era meu forte, então ela teria de se contentar com qualquer coisa que já estivesse pronta, ovos e salsinhas. Era melhor do que nada.

Estava preparando ovos mexidos quando senti, mais do que ouvi, um movimento atrás de mim. Logo em seguida um par de braços me agarrou.

- Bom dia – murmurou Gina.

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente. À propósito – ela riu -, você está ótimo assim.

- Cozinhando?

- Não, usando meu penhoar – virei e encarei-a. - Super sexy.

- Hum - minhas mãos desceram até a barra da blusa de Gina –, acho que não posso dizer o mesmo de você com essa camiseta velha...

- É sua camiseta.

- Exatamente. Mais um motivo para você arrancá-la.

A peça foi tirada de Gina com facilidade. Ela não usava mais nada.

- Você fica muito melhor assim – falei.

- Não duvido que você ache isso – ela sorria, como eu.

Beijá-la era sempre uma pequena viagem ao paraíso, e daquela vez não foi diferen...

- A frigideira, Harry!

Ela desligou o fogo apressada, evitando um possível incêndio. Depois voltamos ao nosso beijo. Gina era magra, então foi fácil erguê-la e levá-la novamente para fora da cozinha.

Ficamos no meio do caminho para nossos quartos, no carpete da sala. Era um desperdício de tempo subir quando podíamos nos divertir ali mesmo...

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Nos isolamos naquele fim de semana. Mal comemos, não ligamos a TV, só respondemos aos telefonemas de Lily e James. Deixamos todas as janelas, exceto as que davam para pontos onde ninguém poderia nos ver, fechadas. Assim não precisávamos nos vestir - a gente acabava sempre tirando as roupas novamente (pena que não para fazer exatamente o que eu queria).

Só no domingo à tarde tomamos banho – separados, para garantir que seria um banho decente. Quando saí do chuveiro, fui atrás de Gina, que estava deitado em seu quarto, lendo.

Eu podia ter passado horas só observando-a virar as páginas com seus dedos molhados de saliva; observando as expressões que ela fazia no decorrer da leitura, como se a história lida fosse a dela; observando como ela torcia a ponta dos cabelos quando ficava incomodada com qualquer coisa que acontecia no livro. Mas em vez disso eu fui ler também. Peguei meu livro favorito, que já conhecia de cor e salteado, e me encostei à cabeceira da cama de Gina. Ela se apoiou em mim e nós dois ficamos ali, juntos e distraídos.

Muito, muito tempo se passou até eu ouvir um barulho que reconheci como o da campanhia.

- Quem pode ser? – Gina perguntou, lendo meu pensamento – São mais de dez da noite.

- Será que James e Lily voltaram mais cedo?

Ela empalideceu por um momento, então falou com certo alívio:

- Não são eles, eles têm a chave. Vou atender - Gina deixou o livro de lado e vestiu seu velho e infantil roupão do Peter Pan. – Vai vestir alguma coisa, Harry, rápido.

- Não deve ser ninguém importante, só um vizinho pedindo açúcar emprestado ou algo assim – mas eu não estava muito certo disso, então corri para o meu quarto para me vestir.

Desejei que fosse uma pessoa qualquer na porta e que não demorasse. Não queria que ninguém atrapalhasse aquela última noite antes do retorno de Lily e James. Mas quando ouvi uma voz levemente familiar entre risos e saudações, esses temores ficaram de lado. Será que a pessoa lá embaixo era...? Não, não era possível. Ele estava fora do país.

- Harry, desce aqui! – a voz de Gina era alta e animada – Adivinha quem está aqui?

Curioso e já vestido, desci em um instante. Lá estava meu padrinho Sirius Black, parado na sala ao lado de Gina.

- Rapaz – Sirius me cumprimentou -, você virou um homem!

Não nos víamos havia dois anos, eu sentia sua falta. Trocamos um abraço saudoso em meio a perguntas minhas e de Gina. O que Sirius fazia ali? Quando chegou? Por que voltou da sua viagem? Ele não estava trabalhando na Austrália?

- Resolvi votar, ué.

- Assim, de repente? – Gina perguntou.

- Resolvi fazer uma surpresa!

- Foi uma surpresa – garanti contente. Deparar-me sem mais nem menos com ele no meio da minha sala, às 22h de um domingo, era uma surpresa enorme -, uma ótima surpresa.

- Onde estão Lily e James? – Sirius continuou.

- Foram passar o fim de semana em Londres – respondeu Gina -, voltam amanhã. Você vai ficar por quanto tempo?

- Na Inglaterra? Voltei definitivamente, creio. Seus pais estão em Londres? Se eu soubesse! Eu estava em Londres há poucas horas.

- Eu vou ligar para eles agora, aposto que amanhã cedinho já estarão aqui. Papai vai adorar te rever, Sirius!

- E Lily também – afirmei enquanto Gina saía para contatar nossos pais.

Ajudei Sirius a subir com suas malas para o quarto de hóspedes. Ele sugeriu ir para um hotel ou para a casa dos Lupin, e parte de mim julgou essa uma boa ideia, mas Lily nos mataria se não abrigássemos Sirius, que era praticamente da família. De qualquer forma, eu estava realmente feliz por tê-lo de volta, apesar da minha noite com Gina ter sido estragada.

As coisas entre nós três, todavia, ocorreram muito bem. Nos divertimos, estávamos contentes. Meu padrinho estava de volta depois de passar mais de dois anos trabalhando na Austrália. Provavelmente algo havia dado errado por lá, mas Sirius insistia que não, que só voltou porque já era hora. Eu não me importava com o motivo que o fez voltar, o importante era que ele estava ali.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Lily e James chegaram em casa bem cedo na manhã da segunda-feira. Eu ainda dormia quando eles voltaram, mas foi impossível continuar de olhos fechados com a barulheira que James fez ao rever Sirius. Eles que não me levassem a mal, eu estava feliz de ver novamente meu padrinho, mas agradeceria se pudesse dormir pelo menos até às dez horas.

Pensei que aquele dia seria mais um de muitos, mas a rotina foi toda mudada por causa de Sirius, que ficaria conosco por alguns dias até encontrar um _**flat**_. James não foi trabalhar, ficou em casa e resolveu que todos deveriam almoçar juntos como uma família feliz.

Sentar-me a mesa era cada vez mais difícil. Encarar Lily não era tão complicado, mas James... Gina era sua pupila, sua menina dos olhos. Se ele soubesse, se até mesmo Lily soubesse!

O almoço, porém, não foi o pior. O pior foi ficar o dia inteiro longe de Gina. Não encontrei uma brecha para lhe dar um beijo, e à noite Lily a puxou para um canto e não a largou mais.

Terça-feira foi um dia infernal. Logo pela manhã, quando desci para tomar café, entreouvi uma conversa entre Lily e Sirius. Ao escutar meu nome parei de imediato, fora de vista, para descobrir do que falavam. O assunto era Gina também.

- ...mas eles - Sirius argumentava – são próximos _demais_. Ou pelos menos eram, dois anos atrás.

- Sirius, o que você está insinuando? – era claro pelo seu tom que Lily não dava importância alguma àquilo, mas eu dava. Meu coração disparou de medo.

- Não estou _insinuando_ nada. Eu só perguntei se eles são tão próximos quanto eram há algum tempo atrás.

- Até mais. Além de irmãos, aqueles dois são grandes amigos, Sirius, como você e James.

- Como eu e James? – depois de um instante de silêncio, ele suspirou - É, é, devem ser.

Ouvi passos, mas quando dei por mim Sirius já estava na minha frente. Por um milésimo de segundo eu o encarei com sobriedade, então sorri, como se nada estivesse errado.

- Bom dia – por dentro eu tremia. Ele sabia. Como ele sabia?

- 'Dia – Sirius estava tão tranquilo como sempre, inalterado. - Dormiu bem, Harry?

- Muito.

Sirius se foi, e ele era novamente o padrinho que eu conhecia, divertido e alegre, totalmente diferente do homem preocupado que questionou Lily. Cheguei mesmo a duvidar se eu realmente havia ouvi-o perguntar aquelas coisas à minha mãe. Ela, aliás, comia tranquilamente na cozinha, como se nem se lembrasse do que estivera conversando com Sirius. Talvez Lily de fato já tivesse esquecido, mas eu não.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Não é verdade – Gina tentou se convencer quando lhe contei da conversa que havia ouvido -, não é verdade. Você está fazendo uma piada. Está tentando me enganar.

- Eu não brincaria com isso, Gina – estávamos sentados em um canto isolado da lanchonete Três Vassouras. Eu precisava sair de casa um pouco para respirar e falar com Gina, então usei a desculpa de que almoçaríamos fora, apesar de não ter fome alguma.

- Eu vou vomitar – ela levantou apressada, correndo em direção aos banheiros. Eu devia ter falado com Gina _antes_ que ela comesse, então não teria o que pôr para fora.

Ela voltou pálida e nervosa, quase cuspindo as palavras de tanta afobação:

- Mas ele disse exatamente "Eles estão tendo um caso" ou algo assim?

- Eu já disse que não, Gina, mas...

- Ele não pode ter certeza! Não tem como ele ter certeza absoluta disso! Quer dizer, ele não tem provas, só deve desconfiar. Não é? – eu dei de ombros – Diz alguma coisa, Harry!

- Dizer o quê?!

- Qualquer coisa!

Mas eu estava tão perturbado e irritado com Sirius que mal podia encontrar as palavras. Só temia que ele contasse a James, porque se fosse contar a alguém com certeza seria a James.

- Ele disse que desconfia de nós há dois anos? – Gina continuou com suas perguntas, me irritando e deixando ainda mais nervoso – Desde antes de ir viajar?

- É, Gina, é.

- Então a gente precisa fazer com que ele mude de idéia, que essa desconfiança seja encarada como algo sem fundamento.

- Ah, é, gênio? Não me diga!

- Não é hora para ser sarcástico, Harry, é hora de pensar! Precisamos achar uma solução.

Solução? Já estava tudo ferrado! Morrer era a única solução. Ou talvez a gente pudesse fugir antes que Sirius conversasse com...

- JÁ SEI! – Gina berrou fazendo algumas pessoas nos olharem, e logo abaixou a voz novamente: – Convida a Cho para ir lá em casa, deixe bem claro para o Sirius que vocês estão juntos e se amam loucamente, então eu convido o Draco ou qualquer...

- Vai parecer armado, Gina!

- Não vai.

- Vai sim!

- Harry, é a nossa única chance! Olha para mim – foi com esforço que a encarei. Vi que Gina estava tão desesperada quanto eu – Tudo vai dar certo. _Tem_ que dar. Além do mais, se não der... Sirius nunca falaria claramente das suspeitas dele para os nossos pais. Ou para mais ninguém.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim – e sabia que Gina também não tinha, ela só falava aquilo para me tranquilizar.

- Eu tenho. Ele não estragaria nossa família. Ele nos ama.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Em vez de ir ao cinema com a Cho na sexta, como estava combinado, resolvi sair com ela naquela terça à noite mesmo. E na sexta ela viria à minha casa (tinha de ser lá em casa, para mostrar a Sirius como eu estava feliz com a minha suposta namorada) para fazermos qualquer coisa.

Era tudo ideia da Gina, e eu tinha certeza de que as coisas iam dar erradas. Eu nem conseguia disfarçar meu temor! Toda hora que me via, Gina - que dissimulava tão bem que merecia um Oscar - ficava me mandando falar, sorrir, agir normalmente...

- E normalmente, Harry, não inclui mal olhar para Sirius. Minta direito!

Eu tentei, tentei de verdade, e fiz o melhor que pude, torcendo para ser suficiente. O melhor plano para mim ainda era simplesmente desaparecer. Se James ou Lily descobrisse sobre eu e Gina, se alguém descobrisse, se Sirius chegasse a ter certeza de algo e falasse, eu desapareceria para nunca mais voltar - esse era o único fato certo em meio à tanta incerteza.

Não só era difícil fingir que estava tudo bem, mas era difícil também ignorar Gina. Estávamos nos evitando, talvez até mais do que seria normal para dois irmãos, porém eu queria mesmo era abraçá-la e arrastá-la comigo para fora dali. Só não desejava isso mais do que desejava que Sirius voltasse para a Austrália.

Uma ponta de lucidez na minha mente, que analisava a situação friamente, dizia que eu estava exagerando. Sirius só achava que éramos muito próximos, ele realmente não podia ter certeza de nada, como Gina havia dito. Se fizéssemos nossa parte direito, ele se convenceria que éramos bons irmãos e nada mais.

Eu lutava para me convencer disso.

À noite, quando deu a hora de eu me encontrar com Cho, fiz questão de me despedir de Sirius. Vou sair com a minha namorada, falei da porta de seu quarto, a gente se vê.

- Namorada? – ele perguntou e eu estanquei, torcendo para que Sirius não notasse minha inquietação - Não sabia que estava namorando.

- Já faz algum tempo.

- Já comeu ela?

- Várias vezes – era uma grande mentira, mas e daí?

- Então vai lá encontrar sua garota.

Quando eu estava no patamar da escada, ele voltou a me chamar.

- O quê?

- Gina. Ela está saindo com alguém?

- Acho que com Draco. Mas não tenho certeza – fiz questão de dizer -, a gente não conversa muito sobre isso.

- Claro.

- É melhor James não saber que você está perguntando pela filha dele – nunca foi tão difícil simular um sorriso e fazer uma piada. – Não sei se ele aprovaria esse relacionamento, mas vocês têm a minha benção, se é que ela vale alguma coisa.

Sirius riu alto até que, aos poucos, parou.

- Engraçado – ele parecia falar consigo mesmo, não comigo - às vezes eu só penso merda. - Não havia nenhum resquício de riso na expressão de Sirius quando ele voltou a me encarar, pelo contrário, estava muito sério - Tenho a imaginação muito fértil, não é, Harry?

- Deve ter – eu sabia exatamente o quê ele estava me perguntando, e não era nada sobre imaginação fértil.

- Só imaginação, não é? É tudo só minha imaginação?

Abri a boca para dizer "sim", mas percebi que isso era exatamente o que ele queria ouvir. Por isso fiz minha melhor cara de confuso.

- Tudo o quê? O que é só sua imaginação? – ele não esperava aquela resposta – Não estou entendendo.

Os segundos que Sirius demorou para falar quase me mataram; ele me encarava com muita atenção, meu coração martelava no peito.

- Nada, Harry, nada – havia um traço quase imperceptível de surpresa em sua voz, que já não era irônica nem desconfiada. – Divirta-se.

- Valeu.

Depois que sumi de sua vista, saí de casa o mais rápido possível. Temi que Sirius perguntasse algo mais e eu me traísse. Eu havia ido tão bem que era melhor não correr o risco de estragar as coisas. Por isso, me enfiei no carro e parti.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Puxa, anda tudo bem corrido na minha vida. Eu estudo jornalismo sim, estou no 5º período e, graças a Deus, a semana de provas acabou de terminar.  
"Só não entendi uma coisa nesse capítulo Lanni, quando o Harry diz assim:'- Não existe mais válvula de escape, Gina. A gente chegou num ponto no nosso relacionamento em que as coisas não têm mais volta. Nós fomos tão longe que não dá para frear ou retroceder, só dá para seguir em frente.' Qual é o mais longe que eles foram?" Essa parte é mais em relação aos sentimentos deles, já muito intensos para serem esquecidos. Beijo!

**ooo Diana W. Black**: Ah, essa fic é Harry e Gina, então a Gina nunca seria mas feliz com o Draco. Talvez tivesse uma vida mais calma com ele, mas nunca mais feliz. Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: O Draco nunca é sutil, ou raramente é, então não dava para esperar uma reação do tipo da parte dele. Algumas dificuldades vem por aí, mas nada sério, então sua ânsia por mais pode ser (ou não) aplacada logo. Beijo!

**ooo Kellysds**: As coisas entre os dois se acertaram, mas já surge algo novo (ou melhor, alguém) para atrapalhar a paz do casal. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar... Beijo!

**ooo sophie caine**: O que virá para o Harry e a Gina? Problemas e dificuldades, como sempre, mas talvez um pouco de alegria, em um futuro mais remoto mas não tão distante. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: Sim, sim. Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando! Beijo!

**ooo thamires**: É, a Gina tinha de ser sincera com o Harry, até porque se ela não falasse tudo de uma vez, ficaria muito angustiada. Beijo!

**ooo Blair**: Puxa, obrigada, rs. Espero não ter demorado muito ou estragado as coisas quanto à trama. A fic saiu um pouco dos trilhos, mas logo volta (aos trilhos) de novo. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Olá, Pedro! Agradeço pelas palavras tão gentis. Espero que esse novo capítulo não tenha desestruturado muito a fic, tornando-a cheia de reviravoltas sem fim. Bem, fico por aqui. Beijo!

**ooo RaFa Lilla**: Então somos duas, porque eu também andei sumida por um tempo. Mas estou de volta (e você também), então vamos continuar com E4P! Beijos!


	24. Gina XII

**Gina **

Escutar atrás da porta era feio, mas foi isso que procurei fazer toda vez que Sirius se reunia ao papai. Às vezes eu tinha de sair correndo para não ser pega em flagrante, mas acho que eles nunca desconfiaram. Eu só precisava ter certeza que Sirius tinha deixado suas suspeitas de lado.

Harry achava que sim – _achava -, _estava confiante de que havia conseguido convencer seu padrinho, mas não custava checar para ter certeza. Eu estava com medo, porém uma parte de mim acreditava que Sirius realmente não contaria nada para ninguém mesmo que tivesse certeza sobre eu e Harry. Ele podia jogar indiretas e dar dicas, mas gostava demais da gente para estragar nossa família tão friamente. Pelo menos eu me esforçava para convencer-me disso.

Me preocupava como seria quando Sirius fosse embora da nossa casa, porque então ele estaria fora de nossas vistas e não poderíamos mais vigiá-lo. Ele encontraria papai todos os dias no trabalho e sabe Deus o que poderia acontecer. Precisávamos nos esforçar naquele momento para tirar qualquer ideia da cabeça dele para que, quando fosse embora, não carregasse suspeitas em sua bagagem e eu a Harry pudéssemos dormir em paz. Caso contrário viveríamos sempre com receio – com ainda mais receio.

Havia, contudo, algumas coisas que me tranquilizavam, como o fato de Harry ir para a faculdade no outono. Sem ele ali, Sirius não poderia estranhar nossa relação. Então, por hora, só tínhamos de vigiar atentamente nossos passos e rezar para tudo dar certo.

Além de Sirius, duas outras pessoas me incomodavam: Draco e Cho. Ele por ficar me mandando mensagens de textos sórdidas e inconvenientes, mas engraçadas; e ela por ficar com Harry. Eu podia até achar Cho uma garota legal, mas isso não me impedia de sentir ciúmes. Na terça-feira, quando os dois saíram juntos, desejei que fosse eu que ele estivesse buscando para ir ao cinema. Imaginei como seria se, em vez de ser filha dos Potter, eu fosse filha dos Weasley e Harry aparecesse para me pegar para sair. Aí Rony, que seria meu irmão, ficaria fazendo perguntas incômodas a Harry enquanto eu acabava de me arrumar. A gente namoraria durante os anos da escola, iríamos para a mesma faculdade, depois dos casaríamos e teríamos três filhos, porque três é o número ideal. Eu gostava de pensar que as coisas seriam assim se eu tivesse nascido numa família diferente. Todavia, podia ser também que eu nem conhecesse Harry se fosse de outra família.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Cho apareceu lá em casa na sexta-feira à tarde, como tinha combinado com Harry. Foi um total desperdício: Sirius tinha saído, então não era possível esfregar na cara dele a "felicidade do casal". Mas como Harry também não podia dispensar Cho, ela ficou por lá mesmo.

Eu queria que ela não tivesse sido tão legal comigo. Ela podia ter derramado suco em mim ou pisado no meu pé, porque assim eu pelo menos teria um motivo infantil para odiá-la. Só que nada disso aconteceu. Pelo contrário, ela levou os filmes que ficou de me emprestar e foi muito gentil. Quando pensei que nada podia piorar, Cho sugeriu que assistíssemos a um dos filmes. Estava prestes a dizer que era melhor não quando mamãe, que estava por perto, aceitou a sugestão com muito entusiasmo – ela adorava Cho.

Harry não falou muito. Ele nunca sabia como agir quando eu e Cho estávamos no mesmo cômodo. Tentei ignorá-los, o que não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Perdi a primeira parte do filme observando, em vez da tela, Harry e Cho abraçados no outro sofá. A segunda eu perdi tentando tirar da mente a imagem dos dois se beijando.

Assim que o filme acabou me enfiei no meu quarto. Imaginei que era hora de Harry e Cho ficarem sozinhos, e logo confirmei minhas suspeitas: ouvi vozes e em seguida a porta do quarto dele se fechando. Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, o que não fazia ser mais fácil.

A primeira chuva de verão caiu naquela tarde. Fiquei observando as gotas grossas e pesadas caírem do céu e se perderem no nosso quintal, formando poças. Acho que perdi uma boa hora assim.

- Toc, toc. Posso entrar?

Desviei os olhos lá de fora e encarei a porta, onde estava Cho.

- Claro.

- Sua mãe pediu para Harry ir ao supermercado por um instante comprar não sei o que para comermos. Posso ficar aqui com você?

_Droga._

- Pode. Você não quis ir com ele?

- Ir ao mercado não é um programa muito legal, ainda mais com essa chuva – ela se sentou na ponta da minha cama. – O que você está fazendo?

- Nada, só observando a chuva. Quando eu era pequena, sempre fugia de casa para tomar banho de chuva – sorri, porque aquela era uma lembrança boa. – Eu e Harry arrancávamos nossas roupas, pegávamos xampu e sabonete e...

- Acho que vocês queriam tomar banho na chuva literalmente.

- Exato. Nós ainda éramos pequenos, tínhamos 4 e 5 anos, algo assim.

- Você e Harry são muito amigos. Será que é assim com todos os irmãos?

Dei de ombros.

- Ouvi dizer que os filhos da Molly... A Molly Weasley, sabe quem é?

- Sei – respondeu Cho.

- Então, ouvi dizer que os filhos dela estão sempre brigando, mas deve ser briga de irmão. Lá são 6 homens né, aqui só tem eu e o Harry. Você tem irmãos?

- Não, sou filha única – Cho sorriu e eu também, mais por não ter o que fazer do que por qualquer outro motivo.

Deitei com os pés na cabeceira da cama, observando a chuva cair lá fora. Cho se deitou também, mas em posição contrária à minha. Era uma situação muito estranha nós duas ali.

- O Harry é bem peculiar, não? – ela começou depois de um tempo.

- Peculiar? Como assim?

- Ele é... diferente dos outros caras. É cheio de não-me-toques. Te trata com tanto respeito que às vezes incomoda.

- É? – tentei soar indiferente, mas o assunto me interessava.

- É. Eu sei que deve ser estranho para você ouvir isso, mas ele está sempre me afastando. Quer dizer – ela se sentou, me encarando -, não me afastando propriamente dito, mas sinto uma distância intransponível nele, sabe? Como...

Quão bizarra era aquela conversa! Discutir Harry com Cho!

- ...se só parte dele estivesse ali comigo, porque a outra parte é inalcançável. Ele não me dá tudo que pode, não sei porquê. Desculpa – ela estava com os olhos cheios d'água –, é que... Eu gosto dele de verdade, sabe? Depois que o Cedrico morreu, pensei que não fosse gostar de mais ninguém, mas eu gosto do Harry. Eu o amo.

Simplicidade e verdade. Foi isso que vi naquelas palavras, e foi isso que doeu. Mas não era uma dor minha, era a dor de Cho. Eu lamentei por ela, por pura empatia, porque Harry nunca gostaria dela do jeito que ela estava dele. Nunca. Afinal, a "distância intransponível" que ela sentia em Harry era por minha causa. Cho não podia tê-lo por completo porque ele já era meu.

Eu sempre havia pensado em Cho como a vilã da nossa história, porém ela não era vilã nenhuma. Ela gostava do Harry de verdade, como eu. Era fácil imaginar o que ela sentia, amar alguém sem ser amado de volta.

Tive vontade de chorar por Cho.

- Talvez Harry não te mereça – me sentei também. – Talvez ele seja um cretino. Você sabe... homens.

- Não, Harry é diferente. – e ele era mesmo - É por isso que eu gosto dele, foi por isso que eu gostei dele depois do Cedrico.

O vilão era Harry. A vilã era eu. Nós estávamos enganando Cho. Ela, que perdeu Cedrico não havia muito tempo. Ela, que dizia que amava Harry...

- Eu sinto muito, Cho.

_Sinto por tudo. Pelas mentiras, omissões, por te usar para convencer Sirius, por ter te odiado por tanto tempo. Por você não ter o Harry. Mas eu preciso tanto dele..._

- Não sinta, eu... Argh, é besteira minha! – ela se esforçou para sorrir – Eu vou lavar o rosto para espantar essas lágrimas. Ninguém quer tristeza por aqui.

Assim que ela desapareceu porta afora, desabei novamente na cama, com a consciência pesada. Harry estava enganando e usando Cho. Ela gostava dele. Eu fazia parte daquilo. Era parcialmente responsável por um coração partido.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Recusei o lanche me mamãe preparou e passei o resto da tarde no quarto. Soube depois que Sirius chegou com papai quando Harry estava saindo para levar Cho em casa – chovia muito ainda. Estava me sentindo miserável por Cho, por mim e por Harry. Pela vida. Talvez eu devesse sair para me distrair, mas já seria ótimo se eu levantasse da cama.

Nesse momento que meu celular apitou. Mais uma SMS idiota de Draco: _sexta à noite preso dentro de casa (castigo). por que vc não passa aqui para fazermos alguma coisa?tenho mais daquela erva._

A mensagem me lembrou que eu tinha de sair com Draco um dia para exibir a Sirius minha suposta felicidade com meu suposto caso. Não tinha marcado aquele encontro ainda porque não estava com humor - não quando estava tão preocupada com que descobrissem sobre eu e Harry. Além do mais, não estava muito a fim de ver Draco.

O celular apitou novamente. Outra SMS: _e aí, alguma chance de vir aqui hoje_?

Não, Draco, não mesmo.

- Gina? – a porta do meu quarto foi aberta, revelando (surpreendentemente) Sirius – Lily pediu para você descer para jantar.

- Não estou com fome.

- Ok.

Ele já ia fechar a porta de novo, mas no meio do caminho desistiu.

- Você está bem? - dei de ombros - Parece abatida, Gina.

- Estou cansada. Exausta, na verdade.

- Na sua idade isso só pode significar uma coisa: rapazes. Quem é ele?

_Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry, Harry__..._

- Draco. Ele é um babaca – o que não era mentira.

- Vocês brigaram ou algo assim?

Assenti. O motivo do meu desânimo não tinha nada a ver com Draco, mas aquela era uma boa oportunidade para fazer Sirius pensar que havia alguma coisa entre nós.

- Deveria conversar com ele. E fazer isso antes que outra garota o faça, se é que me entende – Sirius deu uma piscadela.

- Talvez seja melhor não.

O celular avisou o recebimento de outra SMS: _acho que não, não é?_, dizia a mensagem de Draco, _que pena. acho que vou ter de chamar outra pessoa._

– Levante dessa cama e vai lá falar com ele. Eu te cubro com Lily e James, falo para eles que uma amiga sua te ligou e você foi encontrá-la.

- É melhor isso ficar para outro dia. Não estou...

- Gina, deixa de ser covarde. Vai atrás dele.

Sirius saiu do meu quarto e fechou a porta. Eu respirei fundo e pensei por alguns minutos.

Por Harry e por mim, me levantei e fui tomar um banho. Então trocar de roupa, subir no ônibus e aparecer na porta de Draco.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Eu devia olhar o lado positivo: a) eu me distrairia e b) me livrava logo daquilo. Cedo ou tarde eu teria de encontrar Draco para convencer Sirius, então era melhor fazer isso de uma vez. Como eu jamais levaria Draco na minha casa a fim de mostrar meu "relacionamento feliz", a opção era ir até ele. Eu até podia ir ao cinema e dizer a Sirius que havia encontrado Draco, mas e se ele perguntasse aos Malfoy se apareci na casa deles? Aí eles diriam não, porque eu realmente não teria aparecido, e tudo soaria muito suspeito. Bufei. Teria mesmo de ir lá. Não que estivesse evitando Draco, eu só estava com muitas coisas na cabeça e às vezes ele era tão infantil e imaturo, apesar de conseguir ser agradável quando queria. _Que ele queira ser agradável hoje_, foi meu pensamento ao descer do táxi.

Chovia torrencialmente e, mesmo com sombrinha, me molhei bem até chegar à porta dos Malfoy. Ao tocar a campainha, desejei que, por favor, por favor, por favor, aquela noite não fosse uma merda total. O dia já havia sido ruim o bastante.

- Gina, que surpresa agradável! – Draco falou, com leve ironia, ao abrir a porta - Eu não podia imaginar que você apareceria na minha casa em uma sexta-feira à noite tão terrível, com tanta chuva. Isso só pode ser uma vontade louca de me ver.

- Ha-ha – ri sem humor, entrando e me dirigindo às escadas. – Você é tão engraçado, Draco.

- Que bom que você pode ver minhas qualidades.

Um minuto depois abri a porta do quarto dele e me sentei em sua cama. Então, lá estava eu. E aí?

Um grito seguiu esse pensamento. Um grito agudo que percebi vir da minha própria garganta quando Draco se jogou sobre mim, derrubando-me na cama.

- PORRA! – ele era um babaca, mil vezes um bacaca! – O QUE VOCÊ QUER, ME PARTIR AO MEIO?! – saí de baixo dele com esforço e vi que sim, eu estava inteira. – VOCÊ É ESTÚPIDO E BRUTO!

Então... eu comecei a chorar. Pensei que nunca pararia, porque as lágrimas caíam, caíam e caíam sem que eu pudesse detê-las. Quanto mais tentava me controlar, mais chorava.

O estranho era que eu nem sabia o porquê de chorar. Havia muitas razões – eu, Harry, Cho, Sirius -, mas as lágrimas não pareciam cair por nenhuma delas. Ou talvez caíssem por todas. Eu não sei.

- Ta tudo bem – ouvi a voz de Draco bem perto, só me dando conta daquele momento que ele me abraçava –, você pode chorar.

E foi exatamente isso que fiz: chorei. Só parei não sei quanto tempo depois, mas demorou.

Preciso ser justa aqui: Draco foi gentil. Ele podia ter rido e feito uma de suas piadas idiotas para tentar me distrair, piorando as coisas, porém ele me abraçou e trouxe água com açúcar (que todos sabem que é inútil) para me acalmar. Eu estava com sorte. Aquele era um dos dias que ele queria ser agradável. Ou talvez Draco estivesse sendo agradável só comigo. Mas esse pensamento era muito prepotente.

- Obrigada – lhe entreguei o copo depois de beber um gole mínimo, porque água com açúcar era horrível.

- 'Ta melhor?

- Estou. Não preciso disso – recusei os lenços de papel que ele oferecia -, estou melhor. Na verdade, estou ótima.

- Verdade?

- É – tentei sorrir, mas sei que o que saiu foi algo como uma careta. - Então, como você está?

- Bem, mas acho que você está mudando de assunto.

- O quê?

- Por que você estava chorando?

Dei de ombros, com um sorriso sem graça dos lábios e olhos se desviando para o chão.

- Pela vida – respondi –, pelas pessoas. Pelas verdades e mentiras, pelos segredos. Por quem a gente ajudou a magoar.

Nós estávamos sentados na cama de Draco. Nesse momento ele se remexeu, virando mais de frente para mim.

- Quem você ajudou a magoar?

Pensei em Cho, mas respondi ninguém. Ninguém?, ele duvidou, e eu garanti que não, ninguém. Então Draco disse:

- Você é estranha, Gina Lily Potter.

Eu sabia que aquilo era um elogio, porque para Draco ser normal era um tédio. Eu, todavia, teria apreciado ser normal - com uma vida normal, família normal, relacionamento normal, felicidades banais e cotidianas. Mas isso não era, nunca foi para mim.

- Não chore de novo – a voz de Draco estava dividida em um tom de diversão e súplica -, não lido bem com pessoas chorando. A menos que o motivo das lágrimas seja eu.

- Posso ficar aqui por um tempo? Não vou demorar.

- Não foi pra isso que você veio, para ficar aqui e me ver? – ele deu seu sorriso mais devastador, mas eu era vacinada contra o charme barato de Draco. A não ser que, bem, eu decidisse o contrário.

- Obrigada.

Tirei o tênis e deitei na cama, de costas para ele. Pouco depois senti sua mão na minha cintura e seu peito se colar às minhas costas. Draco começou a falar, mas eu não ouvia nada, deixa as sílabas, palavras e frases se esvaírem no ar. Apertei os olhos o máximo que pude e, pensando em Harry, fingi que era ele ali. Quase que deu para acreditar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Meu celular tocou por volta das 23h. Era mamãe perguntando se eu ia demorar. Disse que não, que logo ia embora da casa de Luna.

- Venha direto para casa – ela me aconselhou. – Pegue um táxi, ainda está chovendo muito.

- Pode deixar, mamãe – abaixei a voz quase sem perceber. – Harry já chegou?

- Já. E você, mocinha, cuidado para não se resfriar. Toda essa chuva!

- Tchau, mamãe - desliguei.

- Você já vai? – Draco ainda estava deitado às minhas costas, abraçado a mim. Até um instante antes do meu telefone tocar ele dormia, eu podia ouvir sua respiração tranquila atrás de mim, mas havia acordado.

- Está tarde.

- Dorme aqui – ele pediu enquanto eu procurava meus tênis.

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Achei! – enfiei os tênis sem dificuldade - Não vou transar com você, Draco.

- Não precisamos transar. Podemos apenas nos divertir.

- Não quero me "divertir" com você. Não estou com cabeça para essas coisas. Boa noite e obrigada por tudo - passei a mão em minha bolsa e saí do quarto, torcendo para não encontrar Narcisa ou Lúcio; seria muito embaraçoso.

- Ei, espera! – Draco me alcançou em poucos passos – Fica mais.

- Não posso, mamãe me mandou voltar.

- Ah, vamos lá, Gina, não nos vemos há séculos – suas mãos se enroscaram na minha cintura.

- Draco – afastei suas mãos de mim, séria -, o que você quer de mim pode ter muito mais facilmente de qualquer outra garota.

- Mas a graça está no desafio.

Tive de sorrir.

- Você me ignora – ele continuou – e isso é um desafio. Você nunca mais voltou em nenhuma das minhas festas na piscina desde aquele dia.

Eu e Harry havíamos resolvido dar um tempo das festas de Draco.

- Não tive vontade. Agora preciso mesmo ir, ainda tenho que achar um táxi...

- Você não veio de carro? – ele continuava em meu encalço.

- O carro está com Harry.

- Eu te levo em casa.

- Não precisa, de verdade – já na porta, parei de frente a ele –, você já fez o suficiente por mim hoje.

Eu ia abraçá-lo, mas, em vez de aceitar meu abraço, ele me beijou. Eu realmente não queria seus lábios em mim naquela noite, por isso o beijo não durou muito.

- Boa noite, Draco.

Saí para a chuva e abri minha sombrinha. Draco não foi atrás de mim. Andei até o portão, o abri e segui rua afora.

Chovia terrivelmente. Eu podia ter ligado para um táxi ter ido me pegar, mas queria andar e pensar para encontrar as respostas para as perguntas que eu mal sabia quais eram. Talvez Harry estivesse certo e devêssemos fugir, simplesmente desaparecer.

- Ei, Gina! – um grito e um farol de carro. Me virei e Draco estava ali na rua, paralelo a mim, em seu carro – Entra aqui, não seja orgulhosa.

Olhei de um lado para o outro. Tudo que havia por ali eram mansões enormes e bem iluminadas, nenhum movimento. Realmente era mais sensato pegar uma carona...

- Ok – dei a volta e entrei no carro –, mas você vai me deixar na esquina da minha rua, porque ninguém sabe que eu vim aqui hoje.

- Oh, a doce Gina Potter está mentindo para os seus pais? Que feio!

- Dirija, Draco.

- Sabe – ele falou um minuto depois com sua melhor voz de sacana -, é melhor você tirar esse vestido molhado. Vai pegar um resfriado.

- E você, muito gentil, vai se oferecer para me esquentar?

- Bem, essa ideia foi sua, mas admito que é muito tentadora.

- Não acho que papai vai gostar muito disso.

- Ele não precisa saber.

Paramos em um sinal, numa rua vazia. Senti a mão de Draco em meu pescoço. Sua pele quente na minha fria. Eu não queria que ele me tocasse. Aquela era uma sexta-feira e, no domingo, faria uma semana que eu nem chegava perto de Harry. Queria que Harry me tocasse.

- O sinal abriu – disse eu.

Ouvi um suspiro pesado e logo o carro voltou a andar. Me enchi de pânico; voltava para casa e Sirius estava lá. E se todo meu esforço e de Harry tivesse sido em vão? Se Sirius não tirasse suas ideias da cabeça? Mas nós fomos convincentes, não fomos? Saímos com outras pessoas e tudo. Harry havia feito um trabalho tão bom que Cho estava apaixonada por ele. Ela - não como eu, nunca como eu - o amava.

- Chegamos.

Draco, negligenciando meu pedido, estacionou em frente à minha casa. _Merda_, pensei, _que papai não veja_. Papai não acha Draco um bom rapaz, e ele realmente não é.

- Obrigada – já havia lhe dito aquilo tantas vezes naquela noite que me tornava repetitiva -, boa noite.

- Só isso? Tudo que eu ganho é um "obrigada, boa noite"?

- O que mais você quer? Oh! – levantei minha mão, sorrindo – Não responda, vai ser melhor assim.

Ficamos apenas nos olhando por um tempo. Foi mais por agradecimento do que por vontade que, por fim, me aproximei de Draco e lhe beijei. Bem ou mal a gente tinha uma história - ou algo do tipo -, e ele havia sido gentil comigo, me emprestando seu ombro e tudo. Ele merecia...

- Não – afastei seus lábios do meu pescoço e sua mão de baixo do meu vestido. - Esse não é o momento nem o lugar.

- Quando então? – havia um tom faminto na voz de Draco.

Dei de ombros. Amanhã, depois, talvez nunca.

- Quando não estiver chovendo. Tchau, Draco

Saí do carro para a chuva antes que ele pudesse dizer algo mais. Bati a porta e, pelo vidro, encarei Draco protegido dentro do carro. Ele partiu um momento depois.

Fiquei parada segurando a sombrinha por mais algum tempo. A chuva caía sem parar e, por algum motivo, me fazia sentir viva, presente. Eu era parte de algo muito maior, que era a natureza. Bem, provavelmente eu só estava um pouco sentimental.

Não podia ficar ali para sempre e logo me forcei a voltar à realidade. Notei meu carro estacionado não muito longe de mim, o que provava que Harry realmente já estava em casa.

Destranquei a porta da frente e entrei. Joguei a sombrinha em um canto e tirei os tênis, observando a sala escura, com velas aqui e ali. A energia obviamente tinha acabado.

- Oi.

Pulei de susto com aquela voz, vinda da minha direita. Era Harry, encostado na janela e olhando para fora, para a rua escura e vazia. Sua expressão era de poucos amigos.

- Oi.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Esse capítulo pode não ter sido de grandes acontecimentos, mas ele abriu espaço para certas coisas importantes acontecerem na fic. Espero que tenham gostado, assim como espero a review de vocês.  
Ando sentindo falta de alguns leitores. Por onde vocês andam, hein?

Abraços,  
Lanni.

PS: Não sei se viram, mas coloquei "Perdidos na Rotação" em hiatus. Sinto muito, mas terei de lidar com uma fic de cada vez.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews:**

**ooo Grace Black**: Sirius é um cara esperto, tem os olhos bem abertos, o que realmente pode ser ruim para o Harry e a Gina, mas vamos ver onde isso acaba. Sobre PnR, acho que infelizmente você terá de esperar E4P terminar para continuar lendo aquela história. Beijo!

**ooo G. Granja **: Obrigada, rs. Espero que você continue lendo, se divertindo e apreciando a fic. Beijo!

**ooo Bruxinha Potter Weasley**: É, a chegada do Sirius foi um tanto tensa. Sabe Deus o que a volta dele pode desencadear! As coisas podem se complicar... ou não. Beijo!

**ooo Aurons**: Melhor capítulo? Sério? Puxa, que bom que você gostou. Aliás, acho que nunca te "vi" por aqui. Essa é a primeira vez que você comenta ou eu estou viajando? Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Claro, é natural que o Harry e a Gina tentem esconder a relação deles, afinal ela não seria julgada como normal ou correta, não é?  
Jornalismo é legal, mas provavelmente é totalmente diferente do que você pensa que é. Quer dizer, depois que entrei faculdade vi que jornalismo era muito diferente do que eu imaginei que era. É um trabalho duro e, se você quer mudar o mundo, não te aconselho a escolher essa profissão. Não é o que eu quero fazer para o resto da vida, de qualquer forma. Beijo!

**ooo Debora Souza**: Sirius é esperto, atento, e é por isso que ele está desconfiado, não porque "conhece o Harry tão bem quanto a Gina conhece". De qualquer forma, nossos protagonistas precisam manter os olhos abertos. Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: "Cada vez melhor?" Puxa, assim espero. Quero mesmo que a fic agrade cada vez mais. Beijo!

**ooo Srta. Monica Black**: Oh, adoro novos leitores! Eles sempre têm algo novo e interessante a acrescentar.  
Agradeço pelas suas palavras gentis. Achei-as interessante também e espero que você continue acompanhando a fic e goste do rumo que ela terá. Para isso, entretanto, é preciso ficar de olho no que virá por aí. Beijo!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Ah, a Gina pode ser um tanto inconstante de vez em quando, mas quem não é? E a gente muda de opinião também, é algo que simplesmente acontece de acordo com que vivemos.  
Bem, para você que gosta do Draco, ele apareceu mais um pouquinho nesse capítulo e foi bem legal, não? Logo ele aparece de novo para "fazer acontecer" um pouco mais.  
"Harry coitado, (...) agora ele tá sofrendo um pouquinho". É verdade. Beijo!

**ooo gisllaine farias**: Hahaha, fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto assim da fic. De certa forma, há muito para acontecer ainda.  
Essa coisa de amor que você disse, um amor "igual ao da Gina e do Harry". Eu não acredito nesse amor, nesse amor de livros e canções, esse amor romântico perfeito e idílico. E foi por isso que escrevi E4P: para um amor assim existir, teria de ser proibido, intolerável. Ou seja, um pouco sujo também. Um tanto humano.  
Minha intenção na fic não foi conciliar o desejo e a repulsa, o "fruto proibido", como você disse - mas esse é um ponto interessante sobre o qual vou pensar -, apenas quis contar uma história de um amor puro, intenso e sincero que só existiria realmente em histórias. Um amor que não se vê na vida real, sabe? Algo para as pessoas pensarem, para elas abrirem os olhos para determinadas coisas que podem acontecer (mesmo sem elas saberem) na casa vizinha ou até mesmo na sua própria casa. Queria que as pessoas pensassem, e só.  
Provalmente a primeira vez deles terá NC sim, ou pelo menos o melhor que eu puder fazer sobre isso. Beijo!

**ooo RaFa Lilla**: O Sirius nessa história só poderia atrabalhar (ou esquentar) as coisas, não? Mudando de assunto, acho que realmente não demorei para atualizar - duas semanas exatas. Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo. Beijo!

**ooo Thamires**: "Falta muito pra alguém descobrir sobre os dois?" Será que alguém vai descobrir sobre esses dois? Bem, é claro que não posso responder essa pergunta, a única forma de obter a resposta é continuar lendo a fic. Mas as coisas, creio, ficarão interessantes e, de certa forma, cada vez mais extremas daqui para a frente. Continue acompanhando e verá. Beijo!

**ooo sophie caine**: Ah, mas é claro que eles são irmãos - feliz ou infelizmente, depende do ponto de vista. Se eles não fossem irmãos, não haveria história, pois E4P é muito sobre os conflitos internos de cada um deles e dos problemas que os laços do Harry e a Gina causam. Beijo!

**ooo Claire Adamson**: Obrigada! Se você gostou de E4P, recomendo que leia "Perdidos na Rotação", outra fic minha onde também tentei fazer algo diferente. Espero continuar te "vendo" por aqui. Beijo!


	25. Harry XII

**Harry**

Revirei de um lado para o outro da cama sem conseguir dormir. A casa estava perturbadoramente silenciosa. O único som era o da minha respiração e o da chuva caindo lá fora.

Incomodado, levantei a abri as portas da pequena varanda do meu quarto. O ar frio da noite me atingiu em cheio e um relâmpago cortou o céu, iluminando instantaneamente o cômodo. A energia não havia voltado e a casa ainda estava às escuras. Era uma droga ficar no breu e na quietude, sem distrações, tendo apenas como companhia você mesmo. Principalmente quando você não era uma boa companhia nem para si mesmo.

- Observando a chuva?

Não me virei para encarar a dona daquela voz. Podia sentir Gina parada no umbral da minha porta, provavelmente com os braços cruzados e me olhando com intensidade. Ouvi seus passos e ela entrou no meu campo de visão, recostando-se na grade da varanda. Enquanto eu observada a noite, ela me observava. A casa continuava silenciosa, e assim permaneceu por longos minutos.

- Então – Gina por fim falou -, não consegue dormir?

- Não.

- Bom. A gente pode aproveitar para conversar.

- Você sabe que não devia estar aqui, não é? Sirius...

- Ele está dormindo, assim como mamãe e papai – ela suspirou e se afastou. Ouvi minha cama ranger. – Vem cá.

- Gina... - não falei nada além do seu nome. Imitando-a, sentei na cama.

Era uma cena estranha, nós dois ali, um ao lado do outro, sem dizer nada.

- Vou trancar a porta – ela sussurrou, levantando-se -, estou com medo de Sirius ou alguém aparecer.

Observei-a pelo canto do olho. Ela estava bonita, de camisola e pés descalços. Por um momento minha mente foi tomada por imagens eróticas de nós dois...

- Então – Gina estava de volta -, como foi com Cho?

- Tudo bem. E você, como foi com Draco?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Olha, Harry...

- Ah, me esqueci, você foi ver a Luna. Devo ter me confundido, já que te vi saindo do carro dele. Ou talvez _você_ tenha se confundido. Ou talvez ainda, o que é mais provável, você esteja se encontrado com ele às escondidas!

- Fala baixo, Harry!

- Por que você não me disse, Gina? Eu entenderia se você quisesse sair com o Draco, só queria que você fosse sincera! E com toda essa coisa do Sirius, se você falasse a verdade seria muito mais...

Me calei, porque ela me beijou. Por um momento, quando me coloquei sobre ela, esqueci por que estávamos brigando. Estava há dias sem chegar perto de Gina. Cara, como eu sentia falta dela!

Minha mão desceu por sua perna e depois subiu por dentro da camisola. Ela fechou os olhos e resmungou qualquer coisa quando apertei sua coxa, sua cintura, seus peitos... Eu estava com fome e ela era o alimento. Essa é a única forma de descrever aqueles momentos loucos entre nós. Estar perto dela não era suficiente, eu queria ser parte dela, tê-la.

- Eu não vim aqui para isso – seu tom era um misto de riso e de nervoso quando minha mão alcançou sua calcinha, mas ela não me deteve. Me perguntei como era quando Gina estava com Draco. Ela gemia assim? Murmurava as mesmas coisas? Fechava os olhos e se abraçava a ele, como fazia comigo? Pensar nisso me enojava...

A soltei e rolei para o lado, fitando o teto. Imagens de Gina e Draco juntos invadiam mais uma vez a minha mente e eu só podia xingá-lo por isso. Aquela reação não era muito justa, eu sabia, da mesma forma que sabia que já devia ter superado a coisa toda de sair com outras pessoas. Porém era difícil ficar com ela sabendo que pouco antes minha garota tinha estado com Draco.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Nada.

- Você está assim por causa do Sirius?

- Por causa do Draco! Só de imaginar o que vocês andaram fazendo essa noite...!

Ela me abraçou, deitando sobre meu peito.

- Ele só me deu uma carona. Eu disse que ia à Luna porque papai não vai muito com a cara do Draco.

- Ah, é? E o que vocês fizeram juntos?

- Nada. Só rolou um beijo.

Encarei-a, sério.

- Como você nunca é só um beijo, Gina. As coisas _começam_ por um beijo.

- Você vai ser eternamente ciumento?

- Vou, não consigo evitar. E quer saber? Você foi burra dizendo que ia ver a Luna, porque se dissesse que ia ao Draco pelo menos Sirius podia pensar que havia algo entre vocês dois. O que seria bom para nós.

- Sirius sabe que fui ver Draco. Ele me deu cobertura.

- Mentira.

- É sério!

- Gina – respirei fundo, tomando coragem -, me diz a verdade. Você vai encontrar o Draco toda vez que eu saio com a Cho?

- É claro que não! Você é paranóico, Harry – senti sua mão no meu rosto, me acariciando – Eu sinto a sua falta, sabia? Ficar longe de você, mesmo estando tão perto, é tão difícil!

Minha mão alcançou a dela e beijei sua palma. No quarto mal iluminado pela noite, era difícil vê-la.

- Harry – ela me empurrou quando a coloquei sob mim e recomecei a beijá-la –, precisamos conversar. Foi para isso que vim.

- Pensei que tivesse vindo aqui para me dizer o que estava fazendo com Draco.

- Harry, esquece o Draco! Eu só fui vê-lo por causa do Sirius!

- Sirius... Ele anda com ideias demais para o meu gosto, se quer saber.

- Nem me fale! Essa coisa dele desconfiar de nós...

- Você acha que ele ainda está desconfiado?

- Acho que uma parte dele _sempre_ vai desconfiar. Temos que continuar nos esforçando para convencê-lo do contrário. – houve um breve silêncio - Harry?

- O quê?

- A gente precisa conversar sobre a Cho.

Subitamente senti Gina estranha. Ela levantou e fechou as portas da varanda, ficando encostada ali.

- Cho? – questionei. Aquilo não podia ser bom.

- Você precisa terminar com ela, Harry.

- O quê?

- Você precisa terminar com ela.

- Com a Cho? Por quê? Você mesma disse que a gente tem que continuar encenando para o Sirius.

- Temos, mas você deve achar outra garota para isso.

- Não quero outra, eu gosto da Cho. Quer dizer, nós nos damos bem e ela...

- Harry, ela está apaixonada por você. Ela _ama_ você. Entende isso? - havia um desespero quase sólido na voz de Gina, que voltou para a cama e se sentou de costas para mim.

- Eu não gosto da Cho assim, Gina, você não precisa ficar preocupada.

- Preciso – seu tom era choroso - exatamente por isso, porque você não gosta dela desse jeito.

- Não gostar dela como eu gosto de você é bom. Não é?

- Às vezes você é bem cego, Harry – ela me fitou, mas eu próprio pouco vi dela no quarto escuro. - Cho _ama_ você, ela me disse, e de alguma forma, não sei como, sabe que você não é totalmente dela. Você está ferindo os sentimentos da Cho, entende?

- Você não vai chorar por causa disso, não é? Gina! – ela afastou minha mão quando tentei tocá-la.

- Me escute, ok? É melhor isso acabar antes que as coisas cheguem longe demais. Ou mais longe do que já chegaram, porque quando Cho se der conta que você não é dela... vai ficar arrasada, mais do que já está. Ela perdeu Cedrico e não deve perder mais ninguém. Não seria justo. Ela é uma boa garota.

- Não posso romper com a Cho, Gina.

- Por que não?

Poxa, porque era _bom_ que Cho gostasse de mim. Por que eu deveria terminar com ela por isso? Será que...?

- Gina, você está com ciúmes?

- _O_ _quê_?

- Você está com ciúmes? Porque se estiver...

- Harry, isso não tem nada a ver comigo! Quer dizer, na verdade tem, pois eu fui sua cúmplice nessa história toda. Sou parte disso, te ajudei a partir o coração dela!

- Ninguém está com o coração partido, Gina, pelo amor de Deus! Você é tão dramática!

- Vou reformular a frase. Você não _partiu_ o coração da Cho, mas _está_ _partindo_. Ela me disse, Harry, não com essas palavras, porém disse.

- Vocês conversaram sobre mim?

- Não. Quer dizer, sim. Foi _horrível_! Ela começou a chorar e eu quis chorar também. Me sinto péssima. Ela falou sobre você, sobre como é o único cara que a interessou depois do Cedrico, sobre como é diferente, e você realmente é...

Estava difícil entender Gina. Ela se lamentava e falava de Cho, de mim e dela, sobre como o sofrimento de Cho seria proporcional ao tempo que ficássemos juntos, porque ela se apegaria a mim e me amaria cada vez mais. Então eu romperia e seria péssimo, logo era melhor terminar tudo de uma vez. E se eu quisesse sair com alguém, que escolhesse uma garota que não gostasse de mim e que não merecesse a compaixão dela (de Gina), porque Cho era bacana demais para eu machucá-la e... Parei de ouvir aí. Desde quando Gina e Cho haviam se tornado amigas? Desde quando Gina havia se tornado uma defensora das garotas com quem eu saía? Além do mais, ela falava muito rápido e estava difícil de acompanhar...

- Você entende, Harry? – questionou Gina por fim.

- Não – eu não tinha ideia do que ela dizia. - Só por curiosidade: se eu romper com a Cho, você vai romper com o Draco?

- O Draco não tem nada a ver com essa história.

- Isso é um "não"?

- Isso é uma afirmação de que ele não tem nada a ver com isso, Harry. O que Draco tem a ver com isso?

- Eu não posso sair com alguém que goste de mim, mas você pode sair com alguém que goste de você?

- O Draco não gosta de mim, não da forma que Cho gosta de você. Ele não está apaixonado.

Tive de rir.

- O quê? – Gina indagou.

- Ele _está_ apaixonado por você.

- O Draco? – foi a vez de Gina rir, mas foi um riso neurótico e estranho - O _Draco_? Ele não tem sentimentos, tudo que ele sente é tesão. Harry, estou falando sério aqui!

- Eu também – porque era verdade, Draco estava totalmente na de Gina. Talvez nem ele desse conta disso ainda, mas pela forma como ele a olhava, eu sabia que ele gostava dela. E eu não gostava nada daquilo.

- Então você vai terminar com a Cho ou não?

- Por que eu deveria?

- Você é surdo? – Gina estava brava – Ela te ama, Harry! Você não é insensível, sei que pode entender o que estou dizendo aqui.

- Eu entendo...

- Então termine com isso antes que ela se ligue ainda mais a você. Saia com outra garota, que seja. Parvati Patil adoraria ser sua namorada.

- Eu não gosto da Parvati Patil.

- Mas gosta da Cho?

- Claro, ela é legal.

- Então você vai fazer a coisa certa, por mim e por ela – Gina se aproximou e segurou meu rosto entre suas mãos, e por um tempo apenas me encarou. Aí me deu um beijo singelo na testa – Eu sinto a sua falta o tempo todo, de verdade. Boa noite.

- Aonde você vai?

- Dormir.

- Mas você já está aqui, por que não fica mais um pouco?

- Por Sirius e porque você precisa pensar. Sou eu ou Cho, Harry, e uma vez escolhido não há como voltar atrás, então escolha direito. Até amanhã.

Ela saiu tão silenciosa quanto entrou e fechou a porta.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Se eu fosse pesar em uma balança, veria que havia mais benefícios em ficar com Cho do que com Gina. Com ela não haveria culpa, consciência pesada, complicações ou constrangimentos, mas sim liberdade, demonstrações públicas de afeto e sexo. Porém nunca fui do tipo que escolhe o mais fácil. Nem sequer era uma escolha ter de optar entre Gina e Cho, porque minha decisão era óbvia. Eu _precisava_ da Gina.

O difícil seria dizer adeus a Cho. Eu nunca tinha dispensado ninguém. Sem contar que, no fundo, no fundo, eu _entendia_ os motivos pelos quais, segundo Gina, devia romper com Cho, mas não _compreendia_. Era bom ter alguém gostando tanto assim de mim, não era? Era um pensamento egoísta, porque na verdade eu estava apenas usando a garota, mas eu queria continuar tendo ela e Gina. Eu era um canalha, sabia disso.

Passei o domingo pensando em como fazer a coisa (terminar seja lá o que eu tivesse com Cho) e percebi que não havia um jeito fácil. Eu teria de encará-la e falar "Acabou".

- Droga!

- O que é uma droga?

Eu, sentado na varanda, observando a tarde passar no quintal dos fundos, tomei um susto com o aparecimento de Sirius. Ele subitamente estava ao meu lado com um cigarro nas mãos.

- A vida, sabe – respondi.

- Nem tudo da vida é uma droga. Tem coisas boas.

- Como o quê?

- Mulheres.

- Às vezes elas só dão dor de cabeça.

- É verdade, isso eu não posso negar.

Por um tempo nenhum de nós disse nada, até que comecei:

- Você...? – então me calei.

- O que é, rapaz?

- Você já amou alguém? – desembuchei - Amar simplesmente porque _tem de_, porque algo diferente seria... inimaginável? Já se perdeu assim alguma vez?

- Você está bem estranho, hein, Harry. Mas não, acho que nunca gostei de ninguém assim.

- Nem quando você era jovem?

- Eu sou jovem! – Sirius sorriu, e o acompanhei – Acho que nem quando era jovem. Essas paixões imaturas podem nos deixar mal. Olha só você! Por acaso sua namorada terminou com você?

_Antes fosse_.

- Mais ou menos

- Não se preocupe. Você é novo, tem boa aparência... há muitos peixes no mar, Harry.

- Mas só tem um peixe que eu queira.

- Boa sorte, então.

Sirius jogou a guimba do cigarro na grama e entrou em casa, me deixando novamente sozinho. Aquela tarde de domingo estava particularmente ensolada após a chuva do dia anterior.

Uns minutos depois entrei também, dando de cara com Gina na cozinha. Ela sorriu assim que me viu.

- Pensei que a ideia fosse disfarçar para o Sirius – ela falava tão baixo que mal dava para ouvi-la, por isso tive que me aproximar um pouco. – Você não é um ator muito bom.

- Nem me fale.

- Então, que história é essa de "só tem um peixe que eu queira"?

- Ninguém te ensinou que é feio escutar atrás das portas? – perguntei sorrindo.

- A porta está aberta, não escutei atrás dela.

- Eu queria te beijar agora, Gina - toquei o rosto dela, alcançando seus lábios.

- Isso é tão perigoso...

- Eu também sinto a sua falta o tempo todo, sabia?

- Eu...

- James, já disse que _não_! – a voz de Lily anunciou sua chegada, e eu e Gina nos afastamos depressa. – Precisamos organizar tudo bem rápido para a nossa viagem. O casamento do Gui Weasley é em agosto, daqui a poucos...

Deixei Lily e James discutindo enquanto Gina fingia estar muito concentrada em uma laranja. Ia pro meu quarto, mas mudei de ideia no meio do caminho e me dirigi à porta. Era melhor não adiar o inevitável.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Nossa, 70 dias sem dar as caras por aqui! Acho que infezlimente bati um novo recorde. Desculpe, gente, mas realmente andei ocupada. Só consegui escrever um pouco agora, nas férias, mesmo assim foi um capítulo medíocre. O próximo será melhor, de verdade. Coisas interessantes acontecerão.

Agradeço a todos que me acompanharam nos últimos dois meses e não desistiram de mim, sempre mandando cobranças e mensagens. Valeu, galera, assim sei que vocês realmente se importam com a fic. **Anna Weasley Potter, Claire Adamson, sophie caine, Patty Carvalho, Srta. Monica Black, RaFa Lilla, Tatamcr, Blair, D. McGuiller, gisllaine farias, Thamires, Liloo Potter, Diana W. Black, Pedro Henrique Freitas, gabi chorona, Lie Malfoy, Pati Black, ingrid albuquerque e Viicky C**, obrigada pelas reviews! Prometo que no próximo capítulo vou responder os comentários, ok? Beijos!

Saudade,  
Lanni.


	26. Gina XIII

**Gina**

Sirius foi embora da nossa casa na quinta-feira. No dia em que ele partiu, eu e Harry ficamos morrendo de medo. E se ele resolvesse fazer algum comentário de última hora? Se chamasse mamãe ou papai para um canto e...? Nossa, não é bom nem pensar! Apesar de acreditar sinceramente que Sirius era um obstáculo que havíamos vencido, ele me preocupava – sempre preocuparia. Porém era um alívio não tê-lo mais por perto. Pelo menos assim, eu e Harry poderíamos voltar a ter alguns momentos para nós em paz.

Harry completou 18 anos no sábado seguinte à saída de Sirius lá de casa. Preparamos uma festa surpresa para ele, e é claro que ele só soube disso na hora H. Mamãe pediu para eu distrai-lo (ela teria pedido isso a Cho, mas a essa altura todos já sabiam que eles não estavam mais juntos) e fomos até o nosso cinema em Basildon. Depois de assistir a um filme antigo, comemos um hambúrguer e voltamos para o carro, pois começava a chuviscar.

- Que tarde estranha! – resmungou Harry ao bater a porta atrás de si – Ainda faz sol e começa a chover.

- Eu gosto das chuvas de verão.

- Prefiro que chova quando estou seguro dentro de casa. Vem cá.

Ele me puxou e me beijou; logo eu estava sentada no colo dele no banco apertado, com o volante incômodo contra as minhas costas. Felizmente a rua onde estávamos era deserta demais para que alguém nos visse, o que seria embaraçoso.

- Vamos transar – Harry pediu enquanto eu abria sua braguilha. – Me dá esse presente de aniversário, por favor, Gina, por favor...

- Não posso.

Eu andava pensando em fazer a coisa com ele, talvez até mesmo no seu aniversário, mas sempre me faltava coragem quando chegava a hora derradeira.

- Por favor, Gina... _Ah_! – ele gemeu quando minha mão entrou na sua cueca – Isso... mais rápido.

- Não.

- Sim.

- Não! Não seja teimoso – beijei-o e apertei mais meus dedos ao redor dele, indo mais devagar ainda.

Harry abaixou minhas alças e abriu os primeiros botões do meu vestido. Um arrepio subiu pela minha espinha quando ele deslizou a língua sobre o bico do meu seio; podia sentir suas mãos firmes na minha cintura, enquanto a minha começava trabalhar mais rápido nele. Eu o sentia pulsar entre meus dedos e sabia que não demoraria para que ele gozasse.

Quando isso aconteceu, ele me apertou e descansou a cabeça entre meus seios. Sentia o coração dele bater acelerado ao me inclinar para pegar lenços de papel em minha bolsa. Nesse instante ouvi meu celular tocar. Desconfiei que fosse mamãe, e logo minha suspeita se confirmou.

- Alô? – falei enquanto limpava meus dedos - Sim, mamãe, sou eu...

Harry continuou recuperando o fôlego apoiado no meu peito durante todo o tempo em que falei ao telefone. Fui discreta o suficiente para que ele não desconfiasse que o tópico da conversa era sua festa surpresa de aniversário. Enquanto atendia mamãe, minha mão livre passava pelos cabelos de Harry, mais rebeldes do que nunca.

- Você precisa de um corte – falei ao encerrar a ligação.

- Só preciso de você – ele beijou meu colo, pescoço e subiu até a minha boca. – Vamos fugir.

- Vamos para casa, isso sim – saí com dificuldade de cima dele, pois não havia muito espaço ali. Me sentia feliz por não ter mais um volante contra as minhas costas.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Vamos atravessar o Canal da Mancha, fugir para a França e criar novas identidades. Aí viajamos para a Guiana Francesa, nos casamos e vivemos felizes para sempre.

- Guiana Francesa? Por que não podemos ficar em Paris?

- É uma cidade muito visitada, algum conhecido poderia nos ver um dia.

- E com que dinheiro faríamos tudo isso?

- Limpamos nossa poupança antes de ir.

- Lá não tem dinheiro para sobrevivermos o resto da vida, Harry.

- Mas dá para fugirmos. – Ele se virou sério para mim – Se eu quisesse desaparecer você iria comigo?

Senti o sorriso desaparecer do meu rosto. Havia algo de lúcido demais em Harry para que eu não me preocupasse. Fugir era algo sobre o qual eu já tinha pensado, mas nunca havia considerado essa uma opção _realmente_ possível.

- Harry, você está brincando, não é?

- Você iria comigo, Gina? Desapareceria para nunca mais ver Lily, James, Sirius, Luna, Hermione... Você iria?

Ajeitei-me em meu banco e fixei o olhar em um ponto qualquer à minha frente. Abotoei meu vestido sentindo o coração disparado. Pelo rabo do olho, vi Harry arrumar a própria roupa.

- O único lugar aonde vamos hoje é para casa – respondi -, então vamos logo, antes que escureça.

Ele suspirou cansado ao meu lado e ligou o carro.

- Você está certa. Lily recomendou que chagássemos cedo.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- SURPRESA! – uma multidão anunciou assim que chegamos. As luzes da sala foram acesas; Harry ficou pasmo com a comemoração inesperada e com o coro que entoava "Parabéns para você", do qual eu fazia parte.

Não é todo dia que se faz 18 anos, e acho que Harry realmente gostou daquela festa. Ele parecia contente enquanto era parabenizado por um e por outro. Uma fila, formada pelo pessoal da escola, os Lupin, os Malfoy, os Weasley e outros, se formou para cumprimentá-lo. Até eu fiquei atordoada no meio daquela gente toda.

Tenho de admitir que mamãe e papai se esforçaram. Uma tenda havia sido montada no nosso quintal, onde várias mesas também estavam espalhadas. Por sorte ali não estava chovendo, porque senão estragaria a decoração. Havia até garçons e um bar!

- Vocês capricharam mesmo – comentei com papai, parado próximo ao bar, observando o quintal quase vazio. A maioria das pessoas ainda estava na sala, cercando Harry e lhe dando os parabéns.

- Só se faz 18 anos uma vez na vida. Ano que vem a festa é sua, Gina.

- Nem me lembre!

Por cima do ombro olhei para Harry, que conversava com Simas Finnigan e Blás Zabini. Nossos olhares se cruzaram por um segundo e ele sorriu, mas logo alguém se pôs em nosso caminho.

- Olá! – a voz conhecida me disse – Como vai Gina? Mal te vi essas férias.

- Estou bem, Luna, apenas... ocupada.

- Ocupada nas férias?

- É, estou ocupada descansando – _Ou melhor, ficando com Harry_.

- A gente precisa marcar alguma coisa. Podemos sair um dia desses!

- Claro – eu tentava ver Harry novamente, mas muitas pessoas ainda o cumprimentavam. Aquela conversa com ele no carro sobre fugir tinha me deixado encucada, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir.

- Quando formos para a França... Você vai ao casamento de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour, não é, Gina?

- Mamãe comentou algo sobre isso, mas para ser sincera prefiro ficar por aqui. Vou tentar convencê-la a me deixar faltar esse casamento – o meu plano e o de Harry era ficar e aproveitar a casa só pra gente.

- Se conheço sua mãe, duvido que consiga essa proeza, mas boa sorte. De qualquer forma podemos nos divertir muito por lá. Ouvi dizer que as festas francesas são as melhores!

- E onde ouviu isso? – enquanto conversávamos, Luna e eu nos sentamos em uma das mesas do quintal, deixando papai entretido em um bate-papo com o _barman_.

- Por aí. Olha só quem deu as caras! – Luna olhou para um ponto acima da minha cabeça - Olá, Draco.

Virei e vi Draco Malfoy parado atrás de mim. Ele estava com o usual sorriso de mau caráter no rosto.

- Ei, Luna. Soube que você terminou com o seu namorado, é verdade?

- Ai, meu Deus! – exclamei – É verdade, Luna? Por que você não me disse? – eu não estava sabendo de nada daquilo!

- Não terminamos, só estamos dando um tempo. Precisamos respirar, sabe?

- Isso...

- Ótimo! – Draco me cortou – Enquanto você dá um tempo no seu relacionamento, que tal sairmos um dia desses? Ouvi dizer que você adora animais. Tenho um nas minhas calças que você adoraria conhecer.

- Meu Deus, não acredito que ouvi isso! – encarei Draco incrédula. Ele não tinha dito aquilo, tinha?

- Aonde você vai? – Luna perguntou quando me levantei para sair dali.

- Subir por um momento – não estava com paciência para as escrotices de Draco Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe – Draco gritou –, tenho energia para aguentar as duas. Não fique com ciúmes, Gina!

Enquanto abria espaço entre as pessoas, encontrei vários conhecidos da escola, inclusive Rony e Hermione, que estavam se agarrando em um canto da sala de estar. Havia gente espalhada por toda a minha casa e eu não conseguia um espaço para mim. Harry não estava em lugar algum. Precisava falar com ele ou não teria paz.

Depois de muito procurar, o encontrei conversando com Sirius no jardim.

- Sirius – os interrompi -, acho que Remo está te procurando.

- O Aluado? Onde ele está?

Tinha certeza que havia passado por Remo no corredor em frente à cozinha, e disse isso a Sirius, que trocou mais algumas palavras com Harry e enfim o deixou sozinho. Eu o encarei por um momento. Me senti exausta. O som da música que tocava em nossa casa chegava até nós ali no jardim.

- O que foi? – questionou Harry.

Aproveitei que não havia mais ninguém ali e o abracei forte. Não ia largá-lo nunca mais!

- O que foi, Gina? – ele repetiu.

- Nada.

- Nada?

- Nada.

- Alguma coisa aconteceu, o que é?

Ergui os olhos e o encarei.

- Deu alguma coisa errada? – perguntei – Com Sirius, quero dizer.

- Não, ele só estava me dando umas dicas para reconquistar Cho. Não vou colocá-las em prática, não se preocupe.

- Não estou preocupada com isso.

- Qual a sua preocupação?

Mordi os lábios.

- Você... Você não estava falando sério quando comentou sobre fugir, não é? Sei que eu mesma já falei sobre isso várias vezes, mas eu não quero _realmente_ deixar todo mundo. Eu só disse da boca para fora...

- Então você não vai comigo?

- Você vai embora mesmo? – meu estômago embrulhou e meu coração parecia que ia explodir no peito.

- Se eu fosse você iria comigo?

Fechei os olhos e assenti. Eu me detestaria por isso, sentiria uma falta enorme da minha família e dos meus amigos, mas acompanharia Harry aonde quer que ele fosse, se assim desejasse. Foi isso que lhe disse.

- Então você só partiria comigo por causa do meu hipotético pedido, Gina?

- Não. Eu partiria porque te amo e preciso de você.

Ele estava sério e silencioso como quando no carro. A cena durou apenas alguns segundos, mas pareceu que foram longas horas.

- Essa é a resposta que eu esperava. Não se preocupe – ele garantiu -, nunca te pediria tanto. Sei que deixar tudo para trás seria difícil para você. Na verdade seria difícil para mim também.

Respirei mais aliviada depois de ouvir aquilo, apertando com toda força meus braços ao redor dele. Permaneceria assim para sempre se Harry não tivesse segurado meu queixo e me feito encará-lo.

- Não falei sério quando comentei sobre fugir, mas falei sério sobre o presente de aniversário que quero que você.

- Não comprei nada para você ainda, Harry. Pensei que poderíamos ir ao _shopping_ um dia desses...

- O que eu quero não precisa ser comprado.

- E o que você quer?

- Você.

- Eu já sou sua, seu tolinho! Estou aqui.

- Não – ele abriu um sorriso –, eu quero _você_. Sua virgindade.

Tentei sorrir, mas tenho certeza que não consegui.

- Eu sei que você _ainda_ não está pronta, Gina, mas não vou conseguir esperar para sempre – ele suspirou. - Depois a gente continua esse papo, preciso voltar para a minha festa – ele me deu um beijo na testa e se afastou como se tivesse acabado de comentar o tempo. – Pensa no que eu disse! – gritou da porta da sala.

Fiquei paralisada no jardim por mais um momento. Meu estômago parecia mais revolto do que antes. Não imaginei que ele fosse pedir um presente tão difícil de dar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Do meu quarto eu podia ouvir a música que tocava lá no quintal. Fechei a janela, puxei as cortinas e deitei na cama, ficando no breu absoluto. Meus olhos estavam abertos, mas tudo que eu podia ver era o leve contorno dos móveis na imensidão negra.

Era pouco mais de nove da noite e eu havia abandonado a festa de Harry. O que me perturbava naquele momento era a história do "presente de aniversário". Ele nunca me forçaria a nada, sabia disso, mas temia e desejava ceder se ele insistisse um pouco. Eu pensava o tempo todo em fazer sexo com Harry! Eu queria, porém...

Deitada de costas para a entrada do quarto, vi a luz do corredor inundar o cômodo quando minha porta foi aberta. Não me virei para ver quem estava ali, mas só podia ser Harry. Ouvi a porta ser trancada e passos se aproximarem da minha cama. Sapatos caíram no chão e meu colchão afundou. Como tantas vezes já havia feito, ele se deitou. Sentia sua respiração em meu ouvido.

- Hoje não está chovendo.

Pulei da cama, fugindo dos braços que me cercaram. Na pressa de alcançar o abajur, caí de joelhos em um impacto surdo. Meu coração estava a mil.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco? – consegui acender o abajur e encarei enfurecida aquele cretino. Como ele ousava...?

- Vim atrás de você.

- A festa é lá embaixo!

- Não estou interessado na festa, ruiva, só em você – ele tentou me puxar, mas não deixei. Estava muito brava!

- Sai daqui agora!

- Depois de todo o trabalho que tive para me livrar de todo mundo e subir? De jeito nenhum!

- Draco, vou chamar meu pai se você não sair!

- Gina, você tem quase 17 anos. Se vire sozinha, pelo amor de Deus! E não aja como se nunca tivéssemos ficado sozinhos. A gente já fez muita coisa em um quarto.

- Quem te ouve falando acha que eu sou uma galinha – mais calma, me sentei na cama. Draco, muito folgado, estava espalhado sob meus lençóis – Se manda daí.

- Deita aqui comigo.

- Draco, hoje eu não estou em um bom dia.

- Está de TPM?

- Por favor, saia.

- Não.

Respirei fundo e procurei me controlar. Se ele ficasse calado, eu até podia fingir que não havia mais ninguém ali além de mim.

Deitei no menor espaço e mais longe de Draco possível, lhe dando as costas. Mas ele era bem chato e voltou a me abraçar. Pensei em gritar com ele e lhe socar, mas não estava com ânimo suficiente para isso.

- Draco, o que você quer afinal?

- Hoje não está chovendo.

- E daí?

- Aquele dia, no meu carro, você disse que a gente ficaria junto quando não estivesse chovendo.

- Eu não disse isso. Você está distorcendo...

- Sempre cobro as promessas que me fazem, Gina.

- Ainda bem que não te prometi nada então.

- Aí que você se engana – ele me fez encará-lo, mas virei o rosto quando tentou me beijar. – O que foi agora?

- Draco, já disse que não estou em um bom dia.

- Ultimamente você sempre está em um dia ruim quando nos encontramos – ele parecia um pouco chateado, mas me deixou em paz. Pelo menos havia entendido meu "não" – O que foi dessa vez, ruiva?

- Meu nome é Gina, se você não sabe.

- Eu sei, mas preciso te chamar de um modo mais íntimo agora que somos amantes.

Eu tive de rir.

- Draco, a gente _não é_ amante.

- Isso é só uma questão de tempo. Podemos dar um jeito nisso agora mesmo se...

- Não, obrigada.

Draco resmungou qualquer coisa inteligível. Observei-o tirar um cigarro do bolso e brincar com ele, passando-o entre os dedos. Me perguntei como ele podia tratar o sexo com tanta banalidade. Esse era meu ponto fraco, mas para Draco era algo que ele provavelmente fazia todos os dias, como tomar banho ou escovar os dentes. Não era justo!

- Ei – falei, interrompendo meus pensamentos -, você não vai acender isso aqui, não é? – ele estava segurando um isqueiro, prestes a acender o cigarro – Não quero meu quarto cheirando a maconha. O que papai e mamãe vão pensar?

- Que a filhinha deles fuma, ora. Eu divido com você.

- De jeito nenhum – tomei-lhe o cigarro, que guardei na gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira. – Você é inacreditavelmente importuno.

- E você me recusa todos os prazeres que posso ter na vida – ele se aproximou novamente; senti sua mão nos meus cabelos.

- Draco – alertei.

Ele me puxou, mas foi um gesto quase automático desviar do beijo dele.

- Só um beijo!

- _Não_.

- Puxa! Quem é o cara, Gina?

- Que cara?

- O cara a quem você é tão fiel.

Seria fácil mentir, afinal eu vivia uma mentira. Mas exatamente por minha vida ser tão cheia de mentiras que resolvi dizer uma meia verdade:

- Alguém que realmente vale que a pena. Que eu amo de verdade.

- Se ele é tão bom assim, por que não estão juntos agora? Ele é casado, mais velho, algo assim?

Assenti.

- Algo assim – confirmei.

- Ele é um filho da puta de sorte.

- Isso é um elogio?

- Um elogio a _você_.

Draco raramente dizia algo bom sobre alguém de graça, e a surpresa do gesto me fez fitá-lo. Aí pensei que talvez o elogio não tivesse sido totalmente de graça, porque dessa vez não pude fugir do seu beijo.

- Draco, eu disse não – falei lutando contra ele.

- Realizei todas as minhas fantasias... Bem, nem todas, ainda não comi a Megan Fox – essa última parte ele pareceu falar para si.

- Ela é inalcançável.

- É verdade. De qualquer forma, como eu dizia, realizei todas as minhas fantasias, menos a de transar com você, Gina.

- Jamais perderia minha virgindade com você.

- Então dá logo para alguém e depois vem para mim!

- Não é tão simples, Draco.

- Claro que é! Basta abrir as pernas que o cara faz o resto. O que pode ser mais fácil?

_Babaca!_ Será que ele realmente não entendia ou estava apenas tirando sarro de mim?

- A primeira vez é muito importante. Você não entenderia, é homem.

- Gina, sexo é super valorizado. É só ir lá e fazer. Depois que acontecer você vai se perguntar: é só isso?

Pensei em Harry, que provavelmente passeava entre os convidados da festa. Será que ele pensava como Draco?

- Não me sinto pronta.

- Olha – Draco se sentou -, há determinadas coisas na vida que você nunca vai se sentir pronta para fazer. Você simplesmente tem de reunir coragem e ir adiante.

- Para você foi assim? A primeira vez, quero dizer.

- Não, mas quando fiz minha primeira tatuagem... – ele bateu no braço, balançando a cabeça – Nunca gostei muito de agulhas.

- Ok, mas... De onde eu tiro essa coragem? Eu não tenho.

- Gina, vai me dizer que você não _quer_ transar?

- Eu quero, mas...

- Se você quer, você pode. Seja corajosa. Então, vamos trepar?

- Não!

- Vamos lá!

- Draco, já disse que não! Será que você só sabe falar disso?

- Ok então – ele me puxou para tão perto de si que eu podia sentir sua respiração –, vou falar de outra coisa. Será que você pode pelo menos fazer um boquete em mim? Eu sonho com esses lábios – ele roçou a boca na minha – no meu...

_Toc, toc, toc_. Alguém bateu na porta.

- Quem é? – perguntei, ouvindo Draco reclamar da interrupção.

- Sou eu - a voz do Harry respondeu.

_Merda!_ Meu coração disparou. Olhei da porta para Draco e novamente para a porta. Harry não ia gostar de saber quem estava ali comigo.

- Gina, abre.

- Estou indo!

- Seu irmão é um estraga prazeres – Draco falou em meia voz enquanto eu me levantava -, só chega na hora errada.

- Cala a boca, Draco – eu pensava em qual desculpa daria para não atender Harry...

- Diga que está trocando de roupa - Draco sugeriu, lendo meus pensamentos.

_Como se Harry nunca tivesse me visto pelada!_

- Já sei – sussurrei, caminhando até a porta -, vou dar um jeito de tirar Harry daqui e depois você desce, ok?

- Não me importo que ele me veja – Draco respondeu no exato momento em que Harry me chamou mais uma vez.

- Aqui estou - abri uma brecha da porta e encarei-o. - Olá.

- Você demorou – ele empurrou a porta, mas meu pé impedia que ela avançasse; o cenho de Harry se franziu - O que foi?

- Nada – fechei a porta, ficando com ele no corredor -, só está muito quente no quarto. Vamos descer – puxei sua mão, mas não demos mais do que alguns passos. Ele parou e não se moveu mais – Harry?

- Ouvi alguma coisa no seu quarto. Tem alguém ali? – ele indicou a porta.

- Não. Olha – me aproximei dele, nervosa, falando baixo o suficiente para que Draco não escutasse -, acho que a gente precisa conversar. Vamos para o seu quarto e ficar um tempo por lá, só nós dois.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas não disse nada. Quando avançou em direção à minha porta, segurei seu braço.

- Não! – _Droga! _Soube naquele instante que tinha acabado de me entregar.

- O que tem lá, Gina? – Harry estava intrigado, talvez até um pouco preocupado – Por que não posso entrar?

- É uma surpresa. Seu presente de aniversário – completei, torcendo para ele cair nessa.

- Você disse que não tinha comprado nada para mim.

- Era mentira.

Ele me encarava com atenção, e senti que estava me lendo, avaliando se acreditava ou não naquela história. Obviamente não acreditou, porque partiu para cima da porta...

Que foi aberta por Draco.

- E aí, cara – ele cumprimentou Harry do modo mais banal possível. – Tudo bem?

Mentalmente me xingava pela minha estupidez. Poderia ter evitado aquilo! Apoiei na parede do corredor e fitei meus pés, que me pareceram muito interessantes. Meu estômago revirava mais uma vez e podia sentir os olhos de Harry em mim. Ele já devia estar imaginando o que Draco fazia em meu quarto, mesmo que nada demais tivesse acontecido ali.

Neste momento, senti Draco passar por mim e ergui os olhos ligeiramente. Harry o encarava com a expressão mais terrível que eu já havia visto nele. Fiquei com medo, assustada de verdade! Eles iam brigar.

- Sai daqui antes que eu quebre a sua cara – pela voz de Harry, não duvidava que ele fosse mesmo partir para cima de Draco.

- Acho que isso não vai rolar.

- Draco, por favor, vá – me intrometi, temendo pela segurança dos dois.

- Ele é seu irmão, Gina, não seu dono!

- Exatamente por ser o irmão dela – rebateu Harry – tenho de protegê-la de canalhas como você!

- Não! – coloquei-me entre eles, que já avançavam um para cima do outro – Draco, desça. Eu me entendo com Harry.

- Não vou te deixar sozinha com ele!

- Vou ficar bem. Vá, por favor!

Draco bufou e nos deu as costas, saindo corredor afora. Seus passos bateram contra os degraus da escada com violência.

Virei-me para Harry temerosa. Ele me fitava com desprezo, e isso doeu.

- Você é inacreditável! – ele entrou no meu quarto soltando fogo pelas ventas. Entrei atrás dele e fechei a porta – No meu aniversário, Gina! Durante a minha festa!

- Desculpe.

Ele veio até mim. Parecia um cão raivoso.

- Por que você mentiu? Por que não disse que ele estava aqui com você?

- Porque você não ia gostar, como ficou comprovado, e porque hoje é seu aniversário, sua festa, como você mesmo disse.

Um soco atingiu a porta, bem ao lado da minha cabeça. Meu coração disparou no peito.

- O que vocês fizeram? – ele perguntou com raiva.

De alguma forma me senti decepcionada com Harry por sua pergunta. Essas cobranças loucas não condiziam com o Harry que eu conhecia, não completamente. Por que às vezes ele ficava tão enlouquecido? Por que não podia pelo menos _tentar_ ser mais compreensivo?

- Por favor, não faça isso.

- O que vocês_ fizeram? _– ele repetiu entre dentes.

- Harry...- senti vontade de chorar.

- Você chupou ele, ele chupou você... O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?

- Eu não perguntava os detalhes do seu relacionamento com Cho, então não queira saber...

- AGORA VOCÊ TEM UM RELACIONAMENTE COM DRACO?

- Não! Eu só...

Um dos meus perfumes que estavam sobre a penteadeira quebrou, pois Harry agarrou-o e atirou-o longe.

- NÃO SOU TÃO TOLERANTE COMO VOCÊ! – ele gritou – NÃO POSSO SUPORTAR VOCÊ COM ELE SOB O MEU TETO!

- Eu aguentava você e Cho – minha voz, tímida, soou baixa.

- NÃO SOU VOCÊ! – ele agarrou meus braços – O QUE VOCÊS FIZERAM?

- Nada...

- ME DIGA! – ele me sacudiu e bati minha cabeça contra a porta. – ME DIGA!

- Harry – lamentei, chorando. Ele estava realmente me machucando e quando percebeu isso me largou. Escorreguei até o chão, pois minhas pernas não suportaram o peso do meu corpo.

Um tempo considerável passou, então o senti perto de mim de novo. Harry me levantou e me carregou até a cama. "Sinto muito, sinto muito", ele murmurava no caminho, "Eu te amo, desculpa".

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva dele! Por que ele tinha de fazer aquelas coisas? Por minha fúria e minha angústia, o ignorei. Chorei, chorei, chorei e fingi não escutar suas desculpas, então ele saiu e fechou a porta.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Abri meus olhos, mas nada vi. A escuridão era absoluta. Saí da cama e puxei as cortinas. Pela janela vi o quintal bagunçado e vazio lá embaixo, com a tenda e as mesas armadas. Havia copos, guardanapos, pratos e talheres espalhados para todo lado.

Acendi a luz do quarto e me olhei no espelho da penteadeira. Havia marcas de mãos nos meus braços, além de um galo que sentia latejar na cabeça. Peguei um casaco fino no armário e vesti para disfarçar os hematomas. Não era a primeira vez que Harry me machucava, afinal.

Eu estava faminta, por isso desci. No caminho para a cozinha encontrei mamãe e papai sentados no sofá, conversando e tomando vinho. A sala estava uma verdadeira zona.

- Que horas são? – perguntei, roubando um pequeno sanduíche de uma bandeja cheia de quitutes. O aperitivo estava gelado, mas estava bom.

- Duas e pouca – mamãe respondeu, parecendo um pouco alta – Onde você se meteu durante a festa? Foi tão divertida! Não te vi.

- Estava cansada, subi e acabei dormindo.

- Você perdeu o aniversário do seu irmão – falou papai. – Todo mundo perguntou de você.

Dei de ombros.

- Todos já foram?

- Não, tem alguns amigos seus lá fora, na tenda.

Roubei mais dois sanduíches e deixei o casal feliz sozinho. Quando cheguei ao quintal, vi Rony, Hermione, Parvati e Padma, Simas, Dino, Neville e Lilá, o pessoal da escola mais próximo de Harry, conversando com ele. Estavam todos sentados em círculo sob a tenda, montada originalmente para servir de pista de dança. Eles pareciam estar se divertindo com algum jogo.

– Sua vez – Simas falou, apontando Lilá, e ela começou a gaguejar qualquer coisa na qual não prestei atenção, pois olhava Harry.

É claro que ele também me fitava. Minha raiva dele havia desaparecido com o sono, mas eu ainda estava chateada.

Demorou mais um tempo até que todos resolveram ir embora. Rony e Hermione ficaram por último e nós três conversamos bastante enquanto eu me banqueteava com a comida e bebida que havia sobrado. Harry tinha desaparecido, o que era excelente. Devia ser cerca de quatro da manhã quando tranquei as portas, apaguei as luzes e subi. Estava sem sono nenhum.

Por força do hábito, entrei no banheiro de Harry e me despi (mamãe e papai já dormiam). Só quando liguei o chuveiro me dei conta que devia estar tomando banho no outro banheiro, mas então já era muito tarde.

Sob a água quente, ouvi a porta do quarto ranger. Era ele. Fechei os olhos e continuei lavando a cabeça, porque assim não iria vê-lo nem que Harry ficasse na minha frente.

- Estava assistindo TV – ele comentou sem que eu tivesse perguntado. Pela proximidade da voz, ele estava dentro do banheiro – Gina? Gina?

Passei o condicionador e lhe dei as costas.

- Desculpe – ele resmungou. Eu continuei calada, observando agora os pequenos azulejos brancos da parede.

Estava concentrada ensaboando meu corpo quando ouvi a porta do boxe abrir. Nem pude virar para socá-lo ou empurrá-lo, pois os braços de Harry se fecharam ao meu redor.

- Desculpe por ser tão ciumento – ele falou no meu ouvido -, nunca mais vou ser tão horrível - ele beijou minha nuca e me apertou mais. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas não consegui - Eu tenho muito medo de te perder.

Se ele não estivesse nu, seria mais fácil de eu reagir. Em vez disso, deixei uma das mãos dele subir pelo meu tronco, seio e pescoço e virar meu rosto. Nossos lábios se encontraram e não pude pensar em mais nada.

- Eu odeio você. – falei – Odeio você por ser assim. Odeio por me desarmar desse jeito. Odeio...

Me virei em seu abraço e o apertei também contra mim. Eu o amava. Essa era a minha desgraça.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Eu disse que aconteceriam coisas neste capítulo, mas acabou que ficou para o próximo, desculpe.  
Agradeço a todos que comentaram e mostraram que ainda estão aqui, acompanhando a história. Obrigada pelo apoio e até o próximo capítulo (acho que vão amá-lo!).

Beijos,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews:**

**ooo Grace Black:** Rs, rs... Demorei, mas dei novamente as caras por aqui. Tensa a fic? Talvez, mas tudo que acontece é necessário, inclusive Harry romper com Cho. E agora o Sirius foi embora, o que é uma pena para você, que gosta dele. Abraço!

**ooo Thamires: **Ah, que bom que não vai desistir de E4P! Assim espero! Abraço!

**ooo fairy malfoy:** Puxa, não deu mesmo para escrever antes, portanto fiquei um tempo sem atualizar. Mas agora estou de volta! Abraço!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter:** Obrigada! Espero que você tenha apreciado este capítulo, porque foi maior, como queria. Abraço!

**ooo Srta. Monica Black:** Ei! Que bom que adora histórias complicados, porque E4P realmente é assim! Mas os nós da trama começam a se desfazer. Abraço!

**ooo ingrid albuquerque:** Os dois sofrem porque as coisas para eles não são fáceis. Quanto ao Sirius, Harry e Gina não vão precisar se preocupar tanto como ele agora. Abraço!

**ooo Priscila Soares: **Pois é! A situação é complicada, mas tudo começa a desenrolar (ou enrolar ainda mais, depende do ponto de vista) a partir de agora. Abraço!

**ooo Lizaaa: **Ah, continuei! Aqui está o novo capítulo. Abraço!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas:** Olá, Pedro! Como sempre, agradeço pelas suas palavras tão gentis, rs.  
Você comentou do Draco, do que aconteceu entre ele e Gina. Talvez ele gosta dela, mas se gosta é do jeito dele, é claro, e realmente nem teria se dado conta disso.  
Ah, Harry certamente precisava terminar com Cho, pois só assim as coisas com Gina vão andar.  
"Viagem de James/Lily para o casamento de Gui... Quando vai ser isso? Sirius vai? Harry e Gina vão?" Logo, para mais detalhes espere e continue lendo. Abraço!

**ooo Hugh Black:** Viu, eu nem demorei para atualizar desta vez. Não faz nem uma semana que postei o capítulo passado. Obrigada pelas palavras, e quanto à sua dúvida ("eles vao ficar juntos mesmo?"), continue lendo e terá a resposta. Abraço!

**ooo Patty Carvalho:** Não deu mesmo para postar antes, estava muito ocupada! Estou doida para voltar a escrever PnR, provavelmente tanto quanto você deseja lê-la, mas para isso preciso terminar E4P antes. Abraço!

**ooo Kellysds:** Eu estava com saudade de escrever também! Obrigada pelo comentário sobre os últimos capítulos, espero que goste dos próximos também. Abraço!

**ooo sophie caine:** O Harry precisava romper com a Cho, era a única forma dele seguir adiante com tudo do modo como eu queria. Uhh, será que o Draco tem mesmo coração? Rs. Abraço!


	27. Harry XIII

**Harry**

Eu estava no meu quarto lendo um livro, deitado confortavelmente na cama, quando Lily entrou repentinamente trazendo Gina pela mão. Ela parecia brava e Gina assustada, o que fez meu coração disparar. Estava perdido. Nossos pais haviam descoberto tudo sobre nós...

- Que história é essa de não ir ao casamento do Gui, Harry? – Lily questionou quase aos gritos – Os Weasley são nossos amigos desde sempre!

Fiquei aliviado quando percebi que o motivo da fúria era o casamento de Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour, ao qual nem eu nem Gina queríamos ir. Teríamos de viajar até a França! Tudo bem, era um país vizinho e uma viagem rápida, mas casamentos são muito chatos. Seria bem melhor ficar em casa e aproveitar o lugar vazio. Talvez eu até conseguisse transar com a Gina...

- ...entendeu, rapazinho? – Lily perguntou, chamando minha atenção. Assenti, apesar de não ter ideia do que ela falava - Ótimo. Quarta-feira, dia 11, nós vamos subir no avião e ir para a França, quer queira, quer não. O que significa que vocês dois têm exatos 6 dias para planejarem tudo.

- Mamãe – Gina interrompeu -, por que não podemos viajar na véspera do casamento? Por que temos de ir _antes_?

- Gina, eu prometi a Molly que ajudaria nos últimos preparativos e não posso fazer isso daqui.

- Você pode ir na frente – sugeri - e depois a gente vai.

- Nada disso, Harry! Vocês vão comigo e com James. Não entendo a ânsia dos dois em ficarem aqui, sempre gostaram de viajar!

- Bem – tentei pensar em algo - tem muitas coisas da faculdade para resolver.

- Você já devia ter feito isso, Harry. Falta menos de um mês para o início das aulas e você ainda nem sabe para qual universidade vai no próximo semestre! Essa é outra coisa a decidir até o dia 11. Ou toma uma decisão ou eu tomo por você.

Detestava quando Lily, de alguma forma, brigava comigo ou chamava minha atenção. Me fazia parecer uma criança.

- Se for para Sheffield, você ainda precisa arranjar um lugar para morar – lembrou Gina, que estava bem atrás de Lily. – A essa altura os alojamentos já estão todos lotados.

- Outra dor de cabeça! – Lily exclamou, parecendo estressada – Deus, nem nas minhas férias eu tenho descanso! Preciso ligar para algumas imobiliárias...

Ela saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Meu olhar cruzou com o de Gina, que ria.

- Mamãe está certa, Harry, você precisa resolver isso. Não pode ser tão difícil escolher entre Essex ou Sheffield.

- Pode sim – garanti, voltando a me deitar. Eu tinha me matriculado em duas universidades, as duas ótimas, mas havia prós e contras que pesavam na minha escolha sobre qual estudar.

Essex sempre foi meu sonho, mas se fosse para lá teria de morar sob o mesmo teto de Lily e James pelos próximos anos. A universidade era perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse ir e voltar de carro todos os dias, porém eu não queria mais ficar naquela casa, onde era difícil ter alguma liberdade com Gina. O que fazia de Sheffield a melhor opção. Era longe, eu teria de morar sozinho e Gina poderia tentar ir para lá no próximo ano. Se ela conseguisse - e ela era excelente aluna, então conseguiria -, ficaríamos longe de todo o nosso passado, de tudo e todos que conhecíamos. Ter uma casa só para nós era uma ideia muito agradável. Todavia, para isso eu teria de suportar um ano longe dela. Sem contar que eu sempre quis estudar em Essex...

- Vai ser difícil no próximo semestre sem você aqui – Gina comentou, parando de frente à cama.

- Eu estava pensando justamente isso.

- Vai ser difícil independente de qual universidade cursar. Se for para Essex, só vou te ver à noite e nos finais de semana, quando você tiver tempo livre. Se for para Sheffield, só vou te ver em alguns finais de semana – sua voz estava triste.

- Ei – puxei-a para perto de mim -, não pense nisso agora. Ainda temos um mês juntos.

- Vou sentir sua falta o tempo todo.

- Eu também.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Na sexta-feira eu e Gina saímos para comprar algumas coisas necessárias à nossa inevitável viagem. Ela aproveitou que seu aniversário estava chegando para escolher um presente. Foi um dia cansativo, o shopping estava cheio e visitamos várias lojas. Gina tentava parecer contente, mas havia algo estranho nela desde o dia anterior. Às vezes ela ficava muito calada e concentrada, como se estivesse pensando sobre algo muito sério.

Eu também devia estar pensando em coisas sérias, como para qual universidade iria, mas decidi adiar essa escolha o máximo possível. Uma hora ou outra Lily acabaria tomando a decisão por mim se eu não o fizesse...

- Harry, vem cá! – ouvi Gina chamar. Olhei ao redor e vi sua cabeça para fora de um provador de roupa.

- O que foi? – me aproximei.

- Entra aqui.

Olhei de um lado para o outro, notei que ninguém reparava em mim e entrei ali com Gina. Era um espaço bem apertado para duas pessoas.

- Fecha pra mim, por favor – ela me deu as costas, mostrando o zíper aberto do vestido que experimentava.

- Feito.

Gina olhou no espelho, claramente se avaliando com crítica.

- Ficou ótimo em você – comentei quando ela perguntou minha opinião.

- Eu poderia estar vestida com trapos e você ainda diria que estou ótima – estranhei o tom rude dela; não falei nada, mas obviamente minha cara me denunciou.

- Desculpe – ela pediu. – Abra o zíper, por favor.

- Você não vai levar esse vestido? – ela tirou a peça e pegou outra, azul escura, entre as milhões que estavam no provador.

- Vou, mas não posso usar um modelo tomara-que-caia no casamento do irmão do Rony.

- Por quê?

Gina não falou nada, mas me mostrou seus braços, cheios de hematomas causados por mim, com uma expressão de aborrecimento.

- Ah, certo. Entendi.

Agachei em um canto e fiquei observando, em silêncio, ela experimentar peça por peça. Pensei em falar que a preferia sem nada do que com qualquer um daqueles vestidos, mas achei que Gina não receberia com bom grado meu comentário. Ela estava estranha mesmo. Quando tentei me aproximar, e eu apenas a cerquei com meus braços, ela me empurrou.

- Estamos em uma loja, Harry, pelo amor de Deus! Por que não vai me esperar lá fora?

- Você que pediu para eu vir aqui!

- É, para me ajudar a vestir um vestido, que eu já experimentei. Pode sair.

Aquela tarde foi muito longa. Gina estava tensa e me deixou tenso. Quando falei que não queria comprar nada, apenas ir para casa, ela quase gritou comigo, dizendo que eu não tinha roupa para usar no casamento do Gui. Para agradá-la eu comprei um _jeans_ e um paletó de camurça, e só.

- Podemos ir embora agora? – perguntei ao sairmos da loja.

- É claro.

Enfim nos dirigimos ao estacionamento, onde estava nosso carro. Todavia, como aquele não era meu dia de sorte, vi Cho na fila do elevador. Tentei pensar em uma desculpa para sair correndo dali, porque nosso rompimento não foi exatamente amigável, mas então as portas se abriram e Gina entrou naquele pequeno espaço de metal. Tive de entrar atrás dela.

- Olá, Cho – cumprimentei por obrigação.

- Olá, _Gina_ – Cho fez questão de me ignorar -, como vai?

- Bem, e você?

Cho deu de ombros.

- Indo.

- Eu vi os documentários que você me emprestou – Gina continuou -, são geniais! Não se preocupe, não esqueci de devolvê-los, ainda vou fazer isso.

- Tudo bem, pode ficar com eles o tempo que quiser. Ainda estou com aquele seu livro, "Norwegian Wood"...

Tive de escutar a conversa amigável e incômoda entre Gina e Cho até chegarmos ao subsolo do shopping, onde ficava o estacionamento. Parecia até que elas faziam de propósito! Agora as duas eram _amiguinhas?_!

Praticamente atropelei o pessoal que também estava no elevador na minha pressa de sair dali. Cheguei ao carro bem antes de Gina e, quando ela apareceu, eu já tinha jogado todas as bolsas de compras no porta-malas e dado a partida. Não falei nada até pararmos no primeiro sinal vermelho.

- Você e a Cho estão se dando muito bem, hein?

- Ela é legal, você sabe.

- Sei? Ela não anda sendo muito legal comigo ultimamente.

- Harry – pela primeira vez naquele dia Gina me olhou com alguma simpatia -, você a magoou. É claro que ela está tentando parecer durona e resistente para você.

- Eu a magoei por _você_.

Gina respirou fundo.

- É, lamento por isso.

O sinal abriu e continuei dirigindo.

- Quer parar em algum lugar para comer? – perguntei.

- Não era você quem queria chegar em casa logo? Vamos para casa!

Obedecendo à _madame,_ nos levei direto para casa. Assim que estacionei, ela foi abrir a porta sem ao menos pensar em me ajudar com as sacolas.

- Ótimo – falei com ironia, entrando em casa atrás da Gina. – Obrigado pela força!

- Mamãe não está, foi na Molly – ela balançou um bilhete. – A casa é só nossa.

- Você não vai me dar uma mão aqui?

- Deixa de ser reclamão – Gina pegou algumas sacolas e subiu, comigo em seu encalço.

Deixei as bolsas dela no seu quarto e joguei minha única sacola de compras no armário. _Eu posso arrumar isso depois_, pensei enquanto me atirava na cama.

Observei Gina passar duas ou três vezes diante de sua porta, que estava aberta. Por fim ela entrou no meu quarto e se dirigiu ao banheiro. Não falou nada comigo, que fique registrado.

Levantei e encostei na soleira da porta, observando-a. Ela tirou a camiseta e, quando se virou, deu de cara comigo.

- O que foi, Harry?

- Estou tentando entender o porquê de você estar estranha.

- Não estou estranha – ela ligou o chuveiro e não me olhou.

- O que eu fiz de errado ontem? Porque desde ontem você _está_ estranha comigo.

Ela não disse nada. Eu bufei e voltei para a cama.

Ouvi o chuveiro ser desligado e logo Gina reapareceu no meu campo de visão. Ela se deitou ao meu lado e apenas me fitou.

Observei seu corpo magro, as sardas dos ombros e a pela clara, e senti vontade de me aproximar e tocá-la. Em vez disso fitei-a também.

- Às vezes eu te odeio, Harry. Te culpo por ser meu irmão, apesar disso não ser culpa de ninguém. Eu te amo e te quero tanto que é difícil suportar – ela fez uma pausa e encarou o teto – Então de vez em quando fico com raiva do que sinto por você. Desculpe.

Por mais estranho que possa parecer, entendi perfeitamente a explicação de Gina e até senti empatia. Ás vezes eu sentia o mesmo.

- Tudo bem.

Alguns minutos se passaram em absoluto silêncio. A mão de Gina encontrou a minha e ela entrelaçou os dedos nos meus, voltando a falar:

- No dia do seu aniversário, eu e Draco estávamos conversando sobre sexo.

- Que apropriado! Provavelmente o tema favorito do Draco.

- Harry!

- Ok, desculpe. Continue.

- Bem, nós estávamos conversando e eu me peguei pensando em desculpas para dar a ele sobre o porquê de eu ainda não ter transado. Acho que consegui despistá-lo, apesar de não ter sido muito sincera, pois, é claro, o motivo de eu não ter feito sexo ainda é porque você é meu irmão.

- Não diga isso!

- É a verdade, Harry, por que devemos evitá-la? – os olhos de Gina estavam cheios de lágrimas, e isso me afligiu – Não há uma mágica ou poção que possamos fazer para mudar isso, então vamos avaliar as coisas como elas realmente são.

- Gina...

- Me deixa falar, porque se não disser isso agora, não vou dizer nunca.

Assenti. Ela respirou fundo, secou os olhos e continuou:

- Você é meu irmão, e é tão estranho dizer isso, porque eu _sei_ que você é meu sangue e minha carne, mas eu não _sinto_ isso. Eu amo você de um modo... – ela escondeu o rosto no travesseiro por um momento, provavelmente para chorar. Não me movi, não mexi um dedo, pois senti que iria despedaçar se fizesse isso. Um tempo depois Gina continuou: - Eu amo você de um modo inapropriado e errado, mas eu amo você e sempre vou me odiar por isso. É melhor não pensar nessas coisas, porque é difícil enfrentá-las, mas... Às vezes é necessário. Bem, a questão é... – ela respirou fundo novamente - Eu estou falando isso porque... Porque em um mês você vai estar na universidade e por mais que a gente se ame, tudo pode acontecer.

- Eu nunca vou te deixar, Gina, a gente é para sempre! Se esse é o seu medo, eu já diss...

- Harry, fica quieto, por favor! – ela fundou, engoliu o choro e continuou – Você pode estar longe daqui no próximo semestre e eu realmente queria... Queria, bem, deixar com você algo que fizesse se lembrar de mim, mas eu não estou preparada para transar.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, meu amor! Eu não me importo, isso não tem importância, a gente...

- Não, isso importa! – quando Gina tocou meu resto, percebi que sua mão estava fria – Importa, pois eu _nunca_ vou estar pronta, porque você é meu _irmão_, mas... Há coisas na vida que você nunca vai se sentir pronto para fazer, tem simplesmente de reunir coragem e ir adiante. Entende, Harry?

O silêncio que caiu seria suficiente para ouvir um alfinete cair.

- Não – murmurei, não sendo muito sincero e com o coração disparado.

- Eu quero que você sempre se lembre de mim, não importa o que aconteça. Quero ser lembrada como uma _mulher_ especial para você, não como sua _irmã_. Quero – ela engoliu em seco - dar seu presente de aniversário hoje.

Aquele foi o instante mais longo da minha vida. Do momento em que Gina acabou de falar até o que eu me coloquei sobre ela, beijando-a, o tempo pareceu não passar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

As mãos de Gina nos meus ombros estavam trêmulas. Quando ela tentou tirar minha camisa, estava tão nervosa que falhou. Me afastei e arranquei minhas roupas em poucos segundos, tirando também seu short e calcinha. Ela me abraçou quando voltei a me colocar sobre ela, beijando seu maxilar, pescoço e colo. Sua pele era quente e doce e ainda trazia vestígios do perfume que costumava usar.

O sutiã foi a última peça dela que tirei. Ela tinha mamilos pequenos e rosados, que ficaram duros na minha boca. Eu ouvia a respiração pesada de Gina e sentia seu peito subir e descer. Sabia que seus olhos estavam fechados, como sempre ficavam quando eu a tocava. Ela estava com medo e era um medo tão sólido que eu quase podia senti-lo. Quanto a mim, não sentia medo, mas ansiedade e excitação.

Em retrospecto, acho que fui muito afoito com Gina naquele dia, mas não consegui me controlar. No começo eu a tocava por puro deleite, apenas observando-a e apreciando a sensação do seu corpo em contato com o meu. Então um monstro no meu estômago, faminto por aquele corpo, acordou. Eu queria tudo intensamente e enquanto a beijava, minhas mãos se movimentavam sobre sua barriga, descendo até o meio de suas pernas com o que só posso chamar de ferocidade. Ouvi Gina, quase imóvel sob mim, gemer – de dor ou prazer, não sei - enquanto a tocava.

Imagine um homem perdido em um deserto por dias. Ele anda e anda sem achar nada. A sede que sente é tanta que a cada instante, a cada segundo ele deseja morrer para parar de sentir aquilo. Ele acha que não consegue mais ir adiante, mas surpreende a si mesmo dando um passo de cada vez. Então, quando realmente está prestes a morrer, acha água. E sua sede, fome, cansaço e ânsia são tão intensos que ele se joga no oásis e morre afogado. Eu fui este homem aquele dia com Gina.

- Harry – ela me chamou. Minhas mãos apertaram seu quadril quando voltei a beijar sua boca. Não havia mais nada entre nós. Eu precisava aproveitar esse momento antes que ela mudasse de ideia...

- Olha para mim – pedi, a respiração ofegante. Quando ela abriu os olhos, me guiei para dentro dela. Meu gemido de prazer soou tão alto que o dela, de dor. – Abre os olhos – pedi novamente, indo mais uma vez para dentro dela. Outro gemido de prazer e de dor ecoou no quarto. E outro e mais outro, enquanto eu tentava atravessar a carne dura e chegar ao fundo de Gina, difícil de alcançar.

- Está doendo – as mãos delas apertavam meus ombros com força; as minhas seguravam seu rosto, se perdiam em seus cabelos. Eu a fitava a todo instante, enquanto secava suas lágrimas e enquanto nossos lábios se tocavam.

- Já vai passar – eu mal conseguia encontrar a voz para falar.

Ela parecia mais atraente assim, frágil e temerosa. Eu conhecia cada curva do corpo dela, cada sarda e detalhe, mas me senti pela primeira vez diante de Gina. Eu a queria com a fome e fúria que experimentava. Puxei suas pernas para cima do meu quadril e penetrei novamente dentro dela, assim seria mais fácil...

- AI! Ai, Harry!

Finalmente dentro dela, carne contra carne. Sequei outras lágrimas, gemendo contra seus lábios. _Fiquei comigo, fique comigo_, pensava em meio às sensações e ao deleite. Ela estava invocando prazeres em mim que eu desejava que ela também sentisse, mas foi impossível não ser egoísta e deixar de pensar em Gina. Eu a sentia comigo, me olhando e abraçando; ela era quente e apertada ao meu redor, enquanto eu entrava e saía de dentro dela e meus movimentos se tornavam mais intensos. Eu a sentia sob mim lutando contra o próprio corpo, contra a própria dor, o maxilar trancado...

A curva de seu pescoço foi meu lar quando me derramei dentro dela, satisfeito, com o coração disparado e a respiração ofegante. Me senti relaxado, bem como nunca antes. Gina ainda me abraçava forte.

Segundos ou minutos se passaram até qualquer um de nós se mover. As mãos de Gina tocaram meus cabelos e eu a fitei. Ela me beijou, mas no milésimo de segundo antes de fechar os olhos, vi Lily em sua expressão. Enquanto a língua dela estava na minha boca, quando já não havia tensão entre nós, mas eu ainda estava dentro dela, pensei na minha mãe, aquela mulher que eu sempre chamei de Lily. Será que eu havia me dado conta antes do quanto ela e Gina eram parecidas? As duas pareciam a mesma pessoa para mim naquele instante...

Afastei-me de Gina o suficiente para encará-la. Por trás de seus olhos, as sombras de James e Lily me fitavam. A culpa me invadiu através da expressão de dor e do rastro de lágrimas na face de Gina.

- Não - repeli suas mãos quando ela tentou me tocar. Levantei da cama e observei seu corpo por um instante.

Foi como se eu compreendesse, pela primeira vez na vida, em toda a complexidade e dimensão da situação, a gravidade do meu relacionamento com Gina. Ela realmente era minha carne e meu sangue, e tal fato me atingiu como uma revelação. Eu feri minha carne e derramei meu sangue, porque a feri e derramei o sangue dela. O líquido vermelho estava em mim, em Gina e no lençol. A vergonha se juntou à culpa e eu me dirigi ao banheiro, ligando o chuveiro afoito por me livrar de qualquer vestígio dela.

Ouvi Gina me chamar enquanto eu estava sob a água. Ela apareceu na porta do banheiro, vestindo a minha camisa, no momento exato em que terminei o banho rápido.

- Aonde você vai? – ela indagou enquanto eu colava a primeira roupa que tinha pegado no armário. Enfiei os tênis, com os pés molhados e sem meias, com a voz questionadora e preocupada de Gina em meus ouvidos.

_Harry, aonde você vai? Harry, aonde você vai?_, ela perguntava enquanto eu escapulia escada abaixo. Não podia mais ficar naquela casa. Nem sei se um dia poderia olhar novamente para Gina sem lembrar de Lily ou James e da desonra que joguei sobre minha família – porque eles eram minha_ família_. Eu ainda escutava os brados de Gina quando saí e comecei a correr rua afora, correr cada vez mais rápido, sem direção ou destino.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Ok. Acho que vocês estavam esperando por isso há um tempo, certo? Provavelmente esperavam também que as coisas não fossem exatamente assim na primeira vez do Harry e da Gina, mas eu não podia fazer uma cena bonitinha e doce - soaria muito falso. Agora eu adoraria saber a opinião de vocês sobre o capítulo e a fic. Acho que já dá para perceber que estamos dandos os primeiros passos ao fim, não?  
Tomei algumas liberdades neste capítulo no que se refere ao ingresso nas universidades britânicas, mas nada que altere a fic. Até a próxima atualização!

Abraços,  
Lanni.

* * *

**Respostas as reviews:**

**ooo Grace Black**: Oh, obrigada! Fico feliz em te surpreender, tramas óbvias são chatas. E este capítulo, foi surpreendente ou óbvio? Você teve a cena da transa do Harry e da Gina, como desejou. Beijo!

**ooo D. McGuiller**: Acho que um pouco dos dois - Draco é assim mesmo e esse é um papel que ele gosta de desempenhar.  
Ah, com certeza o Harry atingiu o limite dele. Ele está um pouco perdido neste momento, mas vamos ver o que vem por aí agora. Beijo!

**ooo Lizaaa:** E este capítulo, o que achou? Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É, eu sou um pouco trágica e gosto de drama, mas essa história não termina em morte - não há nada de Romeu e Julieta aqui. Continue lendo que você vai saber onde a fic vai dar. Beijo!

**ooo G. Granja:** Deu calor? E esse cap? Não foi exatamente uma NC, mas apenas o que a fic pedia. Beijo!

**ooo ingrid albuquerque**: Haha, aí está o novo capítulo. Não suma, hein! Beijo!

**ooo Thamires**: Sim, a Gina vai perder a virgindade com o Harry logo... ou melhor, já perdeu! Acho que todos esperavam por isso, não? Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Olá, tudo bem! Falando sobre o seu comentário, todo o relacionamento entre o Harry e a Cho foi parte do processo de amadurecimento (ou algo assim) dele. Sem contar que eu precisava de conflitos para a trama.  
Será que o Draco gosta mesmo da Gina? Acho que vou deixar isso para cada leitor decidir, porque eu realmente não sei. Beijo!

**ooo Hugh Black**: Hahaha, obrigada! Será que você vai continuar gostando da Gina depois deste capítulo? Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Pedro, seu comentário me incomodou, porque mostrou que eu não fui muito clara no capítulo passado. Quando a Gina deu todas aquelas justificativas ao Draco por não fazer sexo era, na maior parte, apenas meias verdades. Ela não podia dizer o motivo real, então deu outros. Tentei corrigir isso neste capítulo, consegui?  
Poxa, mas é claro que a Gina ia dormir com o Harry, eles são o shipper da fic! Ta, as coisas não foram ou serão muito fáceis, mas tudo tem de acontecer assim.  
O Harry nunca vai conseguir controlar totalmente a agressividade dele, o ciúme, mas as coisas entre ele, Gina e Draco não serão exatamente como você pensou. Talvez você veja menos sobre isso do que deseja.  
Vamos ver a viagem para a França. Algo importante, de certa forma, vai acontecer por lá.  
Eu acho que nunca vou dar uma resposta definitiva sobre o Draco gostar ou não da Gina, porque isso não é algo que eu saiba. Quer dizer, usando uma frase de Glee, Draco não é um quadrado, ele tem mais do que quatro lados.  
Beijo, Pedro!

**ooo Juli-chan**: Ah, que bom que resolveu ler a fic até o fim, assim ganho uma nova leitora. Adoro novos leitores, que trazem opiniões frescas sobre a trama. Agradeço as palavras gentis e, como você pôde ver (ler, na vedrade), sim, Harry e Gina transaram neste cap. Beijo!

**ooo Tammie Silveira**: Oh, tudo bem por desaparecer, mas realmente espero que você leia a fic. Acho que ela está bem emocionante a essa altura. Harry é muito ciumento, isso é fato. Ele é assim, vai ter de aprender a lidar com isso na vida. A Gina, ao contrário, é mais pacífica agora. Beijo!


	28. Gina XIV

**Gina**

Eu não ouvia nada. Trancada no banheiro do corredor, dentro da banheira, não escutava absolutamente nada, nem sequer resquícios das vozes de papai e mamãe no andar de baixo. Cercada pela água quente pensava em Harry, perguntando-me onde ele estava, se estava bem. Ele tinha desaparecido durante tarde e já era noite. Quando ele voltaria? E por que havia fugido?

Imergi na água e prendi a respiração. Podia ver atrás de minhas pálpebras Harry correr pela rua, desaparecendo na esquina. Depois que ele se foi eu ainda procurei-o, mas não o encontrei. Peguei a chave, entrei no carro e dei voltas pelo nosso bairro e pela cidade, mas nada do Harry. Ele não havia levado o celular, só estava com a roupa do corpo. E se ele resolvesse fazer uma loucura? Se fosse atacado ou atropelado? Ele poderia precisar de algo e eu não estaria lá para ajudar!

Emergi quando não aguentava mais e meu peito ameaçava explodir pedindo por ar. O desconforto pela falta de oxigênio não era maior do que a dor que eu sentia entre minhas pernas. Diferente do que as pessoas falavam, fazer sexo não foi prazeroso, mas doloroso. Extremamente doloroso. A dor, misturada a uma ardência estranha, ainda incomodava, mesmo depois de horas terem se passado.

Talvez eu estivesse machucada, talvez fosse uma dor natural, mas definitivamente não era culpa do Harry. Tudo que fiz, fiz porque _quis_. Será que era por isso que tinha sumido, por que pensou que havia me machucado? Não entendia seu desaparecimento! Eu tinha feito algo errado? Agi mal? Se não fosse por mim, ele estaria em casa em vez de vagando por aí?

Quando mamãe e papai chegaram da Molly e do trabalho, depois de eu ter procurado por Harry e jogado os lençóis e qualquer outro vestígio do que fizemos no lixo, eu lhes disse que ele havia ido à casa de Neville. Esperava que Harry voltasse logo, antes da noite cair, mas ele não tinha retornado. Minha mentira teria de aumentar. Eu podia falar que ele havia ligado para mim e avisado que iria dormir por lá, pois os garotos iam sair. Isso justificaria a ausência de Harry até, talvez, o início da tarde do dia seguinte. Mas e depois? O que eu diria para mamãe e papai? E se eles resolvessem ligar para os Longbottom, como seria? Se Harry demorasse dias para voltar? Havia tantas perguntas sem respostas! A principal questão, porém, era o porquê de Harry ter fugido.

Era angustiante não saber ou entender nada. Eu esperava que Harry ficasse feliz depois que eu enfim me entregasse a ele, mas ele agiu como um louco! Pior do que a dor que eu senti quando ele estava dentro de mim era a dor de perdê-lo tão bruscamente depois. Eu queria que as coisas ficassem bem entre nós, mas havia dado tudo errado!

Desejava que ele voltasse e me explicasse sua reação, até lá de nada adiantaria tentar achar respostas. Com esse pensamento, puxei a tampa da banheira e a água começou a descer. Só então notei que sob a espuma a água estava avermelhada. Era sangue, meu sangue.

- Droga.

Esperei aquela água suja desaparecer ralo abaixo e liguei o chuveiro. Só sai do banho quando senti que minha pele e minha alma estavam limpas.

Peguei meu roupão e fiz menção de vesti-lo, mas desisti. Eu tinha praticamente 17 anos, era hora de deixar as coisas de criança de lado. Abri a lata de lixo e joguei a peça ali. _Adeus, Peter Pan, adeus, Sininho_. Não havia mais Terra do Nunca para mim.

Enrolei-me em uma toalha e observei meu reflexo no espelho. Procurava algo diferente, porém eu era exatamente a mesma – fisicamente, pelo menos, mas me _sentia_ diferente. A transformação não era por eu ter feito sexo, mas porque perder a virgindade me fez perceber que eu tinha ido longe demais, mais longe do que eu jamais imaginei que chegaria com Harry. Se eu havia renunciado ao meu bom senso e consentindo em dormir com ele, era porque eu faria _qualquer coisa_ por ele. Eu me sentia parte de Harry e pertencente a ele. Eu sabia que nada nem ninguém significariam mais para mim do que ele significava. A gente era _mesmo_ para sempre, como ele tinha dito. Se Harry quisesse, eu fugiria com ele. Estava pronta para abandonar tudo e todos, porque eu o amava. Não, era mais do que amor – era _necessidade_. Uma vez eu havia dito que ninguém pertencia a ninguém, mas estava errada. Ele era meu, eu era dele. O amava e como prova do meu amor eu abandonaria tudo, começando pelos meus preconceitos. Se ele voltasse, nunca mais me preocuparia em ser sua irmã. Sim, a gente havia nascido do mesmo ventre e tínhamos o mesmo sangue correndo nas veias, mas e daí? Eu passaria por cima de quem quer que fosse para viver nossa relação. Mesmo – e isso seria muito difícil – que fosse preciso enfrentar nossa família. Tudo tinha mudado em mim. Se fosse preciso percorrer céus e terras para encontrá-lo e ficar com ele novamente, se fosse necessário matar ou morrer, assim eu faria.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Oi, meu bem – mamãe cumprimentou da cama quando apareci em seu quarto.

- Harry ligou. Ele vai dormir na casa do Neville; aparentemente eles vão sair com um pessoal.

- Estranho que ele não tenha falado comigo...

- Deve estar chateado por ser obrigado a ir àquele casamento – papai, que lia um livro, opinou.

- Acho que é isso mesmo – eu disse. – Boa noite. Vou dormir.

Era cedo e eu não estava com o menor sono. Quando deitei fiquei pensando em Harry, me torturando com as mesmas perguntas de antes. Onde ele estava? Por que havia fugido? Ia voltar? O que seria de mim se ele não voltasse?

Aquela noite foi muito longa. Os minutos pareciam se arrastar e durar horas. Às três da manhã e eu desisti de ficar deitada e me levantei. Vesti um casaco, calcei os tênis e depois de sair de casa fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, comecei uma nova jornada em busca do Harry. Fui a pé desta vez, procurando-o com mais paciência por meu bairro. Só voltei para casa, frustrada por não encontrá-lo, quando o dia começava a amanhecer.

Subi para o meu quarto e chorei por horas. Eu o queria comigo! Por que ele tinha partido? Seria por culpa? Era possível, bem possível.

Aquela era uma manhã de sábado. Papai não trabalhava, portanto ele e mamãe estariam em casa. Eu queria ficar sozinha, por isso resolvi sair. Não eram nem nove da manhã quando deixei um bilhete para os dois e entrei no carro.

Eu havia escrito aos meus pais informando que ia passar a manhã na casa da Cecil, uma colega de escola. Obviamente era mentira. Me peguei dirigindo até Basildon. Talvez Harry tivesse conseguido uma carona e chegado até lá. Ele podia estar na porta do cinema que frequentávamos ou perambulando por aquelas ruas. Todavia, a viagem foi em vão. Procurei avidamente por ele, mas não o encontrei. Senti tanta raiva! Como ele ousava desaparecer e me deixar desesperada daquele jeito? Como ele podia fazer isso comigo?

Não liguei para casa para perguntar se Harry tinha voltado porque seria suspeito, mas quando mamãe me ligou, convidando-me para almoçar fora com ela e papai, percebi pela conversa que ele ainda não havia retornado. Obviamente meus pais não estavam preocupados. Se Harry tinha saído com os amigos para farrear, teriam ido dormir muito tarde e acordariam mais tarde ainda. Mas eu sabia que ele não estava com nenhum amigo, muito menos tinha farreado na noite anterior. Ele estava em algum lugar muito bem escondido de mim.

Voltei para casa pouco depois das duas. O lugar estava vazio. Pensei em sair para procurar por Harry novamente, mas desisti. Se ele não queria ser encontrado, não seria. Vaguei pelos cômodos da casa e me atirei no quintal sob o sol. Lembrei da vez que vi Harry assim, atirado na grama, e das tantas outras vezes que brincamos ali quando crianças. Meu estômago roncou, porém me recusei a levantar e comer algo. Colocaria tudo para fora mesmo.

Senti calor com as roupas que vestia. Ultimamente, para disfarçar os hematomas dos braços, só estava usando camisetas de mangas e aquele dia eu ainda vestia uma calça jeans. As peças me fizeram soar, incomodando-me, mas eu estava muito triste para me importar a ponto de trocar de roupa. Só queria que Harry voltasse para casa.

Levantei dali quando ouvi uma voz me chamar – era papai. Não sei se eu havia dormido ou não, mas o tempo pareceu correr rápido. Ao me colocar de pé o sol já tinha se posto.

- Filha, o que você estava fazendo deitada no quintal?

- Só observando o céu.

- De olhos fechados?

- Acho que peguei no sono – entrei em casa, mas mal dei três passos no corredor e papai voltou a me chamar.

- O quê? – respondi sem parar de andar.

- Harry já chegou?

- Acho que não.

- Bem, é melhor ele chegar antes que sua mãe volte.

- Onde ela foi? – eu já tinha alcançado as escadas.

- Na casa da Molly, onde mais? Aquelas duas só pensam em fazer um casamento perfeito.

Em vez de ir para meu quarto, entrei na sala de estar do segundo andar. Me sentei na varanda e observei a rua. Se Harry voltasse, eu o veria antes que ele chegasse em casa.

Não demorou muito e papai apareceu. Ele trazia um copo de suco, que me deu.

- De laranja – explicou, sentando ao meu lado.

Me obriguei a beber o suco. Cada gole descia com dificuldade, minha garganta parecia estar fechada. Senti a mão do meu pai no meu cabelo e tive vontade de chorar. Quando era pequena, era só correr para o colo dele que ele resolvia tudo. Mas e agora?

Abracei-o e quando percebi já estava vertendo lágrimas. Seus braços sempre foram um porto seguro, mas percebi que já não podiam me acalmar.

- O que foi, Gina?

- Nada.

Ele não insistiu, e fiquei grata por isso. Papai sempre soube lidar bem comigo. Ele perguntou da escola, da minha vida e do que andava fazendo nas férias, sobre meus filmes e livros prediletos, se continuava desenhando (desenhava sempre, quase todos os dias). Tudo isso me distraiu um pouco dos problemas, o que provavelmente era a intenção do papai. Quando me deixou, ainda me sentia triste, mas também menos angustiada.

Enquanto observava a noite cair e as luzes da rua se acenderem, continuei me questionando sobre Harry. Sentia um temor crescente de que ele não retornasse, mas ele _precisava_ voltar. E voltar antes de mamãe aparecer.

Todavia, infelizmente, ele não voltou antes dela. Vi o carro da minha mãe aparecer na rua e ir aumentando de acordo com que se aproximava da nossa casa. Ela estacionou e me viu na varanda.

- Ei, filha – cumprimentou, acenando.

- Oi.

Mamãe entrou em casa e, em silêncio, fui até a escada e observei-a de longe, na sala, torcendo para que não perguntasse por Harry. Ela tirou a bolsa e os sapatos e foi em direção ao papai, que estava preparando _drinks_ no bar. Eles conversaram algo em uma voz muito baixa, tão baixa que não pude ouvir, e os olhos de mamãe fitaram o teto. Sabia que eles falavam de mim.

Quando ela começou a subir as escadas, corri de volta para a varanda. Escutei passos atrás de mim e logo foi a vez de mamãe aparecer ao meu lado.

- O que você está fazendo ai? Seu pai disse que ficou a tarde inteira sentada nessa varanda.

- Estou só observando a rua.

- Observando ou vigiando? – ela sentou ao meu lado – A lua está bonita. Acho que é época de lua cheia, não?

- Não sei.

A ouvi suspirar.

- Você vai me dizer o que está acontecendo, Gina?

Não respondi.

- Isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o Draco? – continuou ela.

- Draco? – estranhei - Por que teria algo a ver com ele?

- Não sei, me diz você.

- Não tem nada a ver com ele, porque não tem nada acontecendo, mãe. Relaxa.

Ela respirou fundo e se levantou. Ouvi seus passos se afastarem e, então, pararem.

- Onde Harry está, Gina?

Desviei os olhos da rua e encarei-a pela primeira vez naquela noite. Meu coração batia descompassado.

- Eu não sei – falei da forma mais convincente que consegui –, acho que na casa do Neville.

- Ainda? Peça para ele falar comigo assim que chegar.

Ela se foi, me deixando sozinha e ainda mais preocupada. E se Harry não chegasse logo e mamãe resolvesse ligar para os Longbottom? Ela descobriria que ele não estava lá...

Eu só podia torcer para que ele voltasse em breve. Se já não fosse de noite e eu me sentisse tão cansada, iria procurar por ele. Mas estava no meu limite. Naquele dia, tudo que eu podia fazer era sentar e esperar que Harry retornasse.

Vi carros passarem pela minha rua, pessoas saírem e chegarem de casa, assisti a um grupo de garotas, que eu conhecia apenas de vista, passarem bem arrumadas diante do meu portão. Só não vi Harry.

Em algum momento papai voltou à sala. Perguntei por mamãe, ele disse que ela dormia e eu respirei aliviada. Pelo menos a barra estava limpa até a manhã seguinte.

- E você, não vai dormir, Gina? – ele questionou.

- Ainda está cedo.

- Nem tão cedo assim. Bem, estou no quarto trabalhando em alguns esboços. Se precisar de mim, me chame.

Assenti, mas eu não iria chamá-lo mesmo que o teto desabasse. Eu só queria ficar sozinha, já que não era possível estar com Harry.

Depois de algum tempo que papai se foi, me acomodei no sofá. Harry ainda perturbava meus pensamentos. Eu queria desaparecer, queria que o chão se abrisse para eu me enfiar dentro dele, porque assim não sentiria toda aquela angústia. Com esse desejo em mente, caí no sono. Quando abri os olhos, percebi que a noite já tinha virado madrugada. Um ar frio entrava pela porta aberta.

Voltei ao meu posto na varanda, observando a rua, e notei uma silhueta sentada na calçada em frente à minha casa. Meu coração acelerou, cheio de esperança. Era um homem, definitivamente, e pela forma e pelo tamanho podia ser Harry.

Desci as escadas pulando um e outro degrau. Quando alcancei a porta de entrada estava sem ar. _Que seja Harry, que seja Harry_, implorava a ninguém em específico. Abri a porta e saí para a noite. A rua estava completamente vazia e me pareceu assustadora enquanto eu cruzava o espaço até o portão.

- Harry? – eu já sabia que era ele. Graças a Deus!

Ele se levantou muito devagar e me encarou. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção, e sim sua aparência. Ele estava péssimo, parecia cansado, abatido e faminto, como se tivesse andando por dias e dias um uma mata, perdido, lutando para sobreviver. Porém ele estava em casa agora. Tudo ia ficar bem.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Abri o portão baixo de madeira que delimitava nosso jardim e me aproximei de Harry. Seu cabelo estava sujo e ele cheirava a suor, mas estava bem, pelo menos fisicamente. Eu o abracei e ele me abraçou de volta. Nunca mais iria soltá-lo, nunca mais ele desaparecia dos meus olhos.

- Fiquei tão preocupada – falei entre lágrimas. Ele não disse nada, mas eu podia ouvir seu choro convulsivo, forte, e sentir suas mãos trêmulas contra mim.

Deixei-o chorar, mesmo que não entendesse o motivo daquele pranto. O meu era de felicidade, mas e o dele? Quando Harry se acalmou, voltei a encará-lo. Sequei suas lágrimas me perguntando por onde ele tinha andando. Eu faria essa pergunta mais tarde.

- Senti sua falta – disse eu. - Temi que nunca mais fosse te ver.

Minhas mãos descansaram em seu rosto e, por um longo momento, apenas o observei saudosa. Então o beijei, sentindo seus lábios e língua contra os meus. Havia um desespero – uma dor, uma fome – em seu beijo que eu não compreendia.

- Vem – puxei-o para dentro de casa, mas não sem antes olhar ao redor para ver se alguém tinha nos visto, mas não, a rua continuava vazia.

Não soltei a mão de Harry enquanto cruzávamos em silêncio a sala e subíamos as escadas, tomando cuidado para não acordar mamãe e papai. Quando chegamos ao quarto dele, deixei-o e fui encher a banheira. Harry precisava tomar um banho e descansar. Enquanto abria as torneiras, observei-o mais uma vez. Ele estava estranhamente calado. Olhava ao redor como se sentisse deslocado... Harry me pegou olhando-o e sorriu, entrando no banheiro.

- Nós precisamos conversar – essas foram as primeiras palavras dele desde que havia voltado e sua voz parecia rouca pelo desuso. – Como você está?

- Bem, apesar de quase ter morrido de preocupação por sua causa. – Observei-o tirar as roupas com gestos calmos e jogá-las no lixo, como se não quisesse nenhuma lembrança de por onde andara - Onde você se meteu, Harry?

Ele deu de ombros e entrou na banheira. Só quando estava lá dentro, na água quente, que me deu uma resposta decente:

- Estive andando pela cidade.

- Por quê? Pra quê? Você faz ideia de como me senti depois que você me deixou? Eu senti tanto medo! Pensei que não fosse mais voltar.

- Eu não ia. Mas aí pensei em você, em nós... e aqui estou.

Ele começou a lavar os cabelos, nós dois em silêncio. Sentei no chão, perto da banheira, e fiquei olhando-o. Queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, cuidar dele para que Harry nunca mais partisse. Era um alívio tê-lo novamente comigo. Como para me certificar que ele estava realmente ali, toquei seu rosto. Ele me fitou, depois se aproximou e me beijou de um modo muito brando. "_Desculpa_", seus lábios formularam sem emitir som algum.

- Por que você saiu correndo daquele jeito? – perguntei – Fiquei tão confusa! Milhões de coisas podiam ter acontecido com você e eu nunca saberia.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu _tive_ que ir.

- Por quê?

- Eu não podia suportar...

Esperei que terminasse a frase, mas ele não disse mais nada.

- Não podia suportar o quê, Harry? Você se arrependeu...?

- Não, não me arrependi, só... Não consegui parar de pensar em Lily e James – ele bufou e se recostou na banheira, fitando o teto. - Não suportei a culpa. Sem contar que agi mal com você, te machuquei.

- Sim, você me machucou. Partiu meu coração quando saiu daqui naquele jeito.

- Antes fosse só seu coração que eu tivesse partido.

Me levantei, um pouco furiosa, um pouco chateada, e saí de perto dele. Ele agia como se tivesse me forçado a algo, como se tivesse cometido algum crime!

- Harry, não aja como se você fosse o vilão e eu a vítima, porque estou cansada de ser a donzela em perigo dessa história! E você, definitivamente, não é o cara mau!

- Você não sabe o que diz, Gina.

- Não me trate como uma criança! Se você é culpado por algo, eu também sou! Eu consenti, eu _quis_ fazer sexo com você.

- Eu te persuadi.

- Não! Quer dizer, sim, você me persuadiu, mas e daí, Harry? Já aconteceu e eu não me arrependo. – respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar – Eu só queria que nada mudasse entre a gente.

- As coisas já mudaram.

- Nossa relação só ficou mais forte.

- Mais errada.

- Estou cansada do certo e errado! – Observei-me no espelho, encarando aquela Gina que dias atrás não reconheceria como sendo eu – Não me importo mais.

- Com o quê?

Fitei Harry, que me encarava da banheira.

- Com tudo. Três meses... Três _dias_ atrás eu era uma pessoa completamente diferente do que sou hoje. Tinha dúvidas e medos muito maiores do que eu, mas tudo se foi. Eu não me importo mais, Harry, só quero ficar com você.

Ele parecia distante, como se pensasse em algo. Passou um longo tempo antes que voltasse a falar:

- Na sexta-feira você me disse, naquela cama – ele apontou seu quarto -, que eu era seu irmão e que não deveríamos evitar essa verdade. Então, hoje, você me diz pra gente esquecer tudo e ficar juntos?

- Não, você me entendeu mal. Eu quero ficar com você _mesmo sendo_ meu irmão. Estou cansada de me importar com isso – respirei fundo; não, eu _não ia_ chorar –, só quero viver.

- E quanto a Lily e James?

- Nós lidamos muito bem com eles até agora, não?

- E a culpa?

- Estou cansada de me sentir culpada por algo que eu _não sou_ culpada! Eu não pedi para amar você, Harry, aconteceu! Se tem um culpado é Deus, que me fez amando você.

- Isso significa que você não sente mais culpa? Ou asco? – o deboche e a incredulidade eram claros em sua voa.

- Eu nunca senti asco de você, e definitivamente não significa que não sinto mais culpa. Eu só decidi não me importar mais com isso.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu amo você e quando fiz sexo com você, tudo pareceu certo.

- Eu te machuquei.

- Eu estou aqui e estou bem, Harry, você não me machucou! Sim, você foi rude e doeu, mas apesar do ato ser sido muito doloroso, a experiência foi... Boa. Sentir você dentro de mim foi tê-lo como parte do meu corpo, como uma extensão de mim. Como se, depois de muito tempo, eu tivesse encontrado uma pedaço de mim que nem sabia que faltava. Isso vai soar totalmente clichê, mas me senti completa pela primeira vez na vida. E por ser completa, agora, é que eu não estou disposta a te deixar – sequei minhas lágrimas e sorri. – Só para constar, fico feliz que tenha me persuadido a fazer sexo com você. Já não há mais nenhum ponto de tensão entre nós, o que é bom.

Harry assentiu. Calado, com gestos lentos, ele saiu da banheira e vestiu o roupão. Quando passou por mim ele tocou meu rosto, mas continuou andando, sem sequer me olhar. Por um momento temi que fosse partir de novo, mas ele deitou em sua cama.

- Vou pegar algo para você comer – eu disse, saindo do quarto - Deve estar faminto.

Desci e me demorei na cozinha. Era como se precisasse de alguma resposta de Harry – se ele ia ou não continuar comigo -, porém isso era besteira. Ele mesmo tinha dito que éramos para sempre. Certo?

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Harry ainda estava deitado na cama quando voltei. Quando me viu ele se sentou, abrindo espaço para que eu pudesse me acomodar. Sentei à sua frente, com a bandeja entre nós.

- Estou morrendo de fome – ele falou ainda calmo, quase lerdo, antes de abocanhar um sanduíche, e só voltou a dizer algo depois de devorá-lo todo. – Isso está muito bom.

- Obrigada – meu estômago roncou, me lembrando que eu só tinha tomado um suco de laranja. Me servi de um sanduíche também, mas mais para acompanhar Harry do que por vontade de comer.

- Decidi para qual universidade vou – ele comentou.

- Verdade? – aquela era uma boa notícia – Para qual?

- Sheffield. É bem longe daqui, vou ter que sair de casa.

- Infelizmente.

- Felizmente, Gina. Não posso mais viver aqui. Não posso olhar para você sem pensar em Lily e James no quarto ao lado. Esse não é mais o meu lugar.

Eu toquei sua mão.

- Essa sempre vai ser a sua casa.

- Minha casa talvez, mas não meu lar. Meu lar será onde você estiver e onde Lily e James não estiverem. – Harry deixou seu terceiro sanduíche pela metade na bandeja; ele parecia chateado - Não posso mais viver com eles, é por isso que vou para Sheffield.

Eu entendia, por isso apenas assenti. Se era assim que Harry ia lidar com o que sentia, evitando mamãe e papai, eu apoiaria.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – ele questionou.

- Você já decidiu tudo. Eu concordo.

- Verdade?

- Sim. Você tem um jeito de lidar com as coisas, eu tenho outro. Contanto que fiquemos juntos tudo vai estar bem.

Ele suspirou e pegou seu sanduíche novamente, voltando a devorá-lo. Um novo silêncio caiu entre nós e eu aproveitei para observar bem o rosto de Harry. Ele estava limpo e renovado, mas ainda parecia exausto.

- Sabe, por um momento nessa minha andança – Harry recomeçou - cheguei a me perguntar se... Se não seria melhor contar tudo para Lily e James.

Parei no meio o gesto de levar o sanduíche à boca. Precisei de um instante para conseguir encarar Harry.

- É o que você quer? – perguntei aflita. Ele deu de ombros. Eu devolvi o sanduíche à bandeja, o estômago começando a embrulhar, e tentei respirar fundo, mas o ar não vinha.

Já podia imaginar a desgraça que seria. Nossos pais nos colocariam para fora ou ficariam tão envergonhados que tentariam se matar? Porque certamente uma das duas coisas aconteceria. Mamãe e papai ficariam tão desapontados! Eu lamentava ter de fazê-los sofrer, realmente lamentava...

- Gina?

- O quê? – Eu só podia pensar na desgraça que estava por vir...

- Você faria isso por mim, contaria a Lily e James sobre nós?

- Não vai ser fácil, mas... Podemos fazer isso.

- Então você faria isso por mim?

- Sim – afirmei, engolindo minhas lágrimas.

Harry escondeu o rosto nas mãos, como se estivesse desesperado. Não entendi aquilo. Eu não tinha concordado em fazer o que ele havia pedido?

- O que é, Harry?

Em meio à minha própria aflição, coloquei a bandeja no chão e me aproximei dele, fazendo com que me encarasse. Seu rosto era uma máscara indecifrável.

- O que é? – repeti.

- É que... – ele suspirou – Sempre pensei que eu fosse o mais forte de nós dois. Que você, tão frágil, precisava de mim para lidar com essa relação estranha, mas é o contrário. Você é a parte forte e eu, a frágil.

Naquele momento, quando Harry disse aquilo, percebi que era verdade. Sempre havia pensado que eu era o elo fraco da nossa relação, mas era ele. Pelo menos tinha passado a ser ele agora que tudo havia mudado.

- Você está assim por isso?

- Não, estou nervoso porque a sua coragem me assusta. Eu nunca poderia contar para Lily e James sobre nós, porém você faria isso por mim – ele deu de ombros. - Sou um covarde.

- Não, Harry, você não é! Você é corajoso! Para viver o que a gente vive é preciso ser corajoso, e você realmente é – sequei as lágrimas que não consegui conter e segurei o rosto dele entre minhas mãos. - Você está confuso agora, mas é um homem incrível! Tenho orgulho de você, Harry. Se não fosse por você, provavelmente nunca chegaríamos até aqui. Você, no passado, sempre foi aquele que me puxou, que segurou a minha mão e me incentivou a continuar. Como você pode se dizer covarde quando é tão bravo?

As mãos dele alcançaram meus ombros, e ele encostou a testa à minha. Fechei os olhos tentando não me perder, não cair em um turbilhão de lágrimas...

- Eu amo você, Gina – ouvi Harry murmurar.

Assenti e senti os lábios dele se colaram aos meus. Havia uma _coisa_ entre nós. Era a _necessidade_ um do outro, aquele estranho sentimento que ia além do amor que eu havia reconhecido no dia anterior. E enquanto a gente se beijava e se abraçava estirados na cama, percebi que estávamos chorando.

- Harry?

Senti uma emoção indefinida quando ele me olhou com aqueles olhos tão incrivelmente verdes cheios de lágrimas. Era uma coisa quente e grande, uma felicidade quase dolorosa no peito. O amei naquele instante como jamais havia o amado antes. Amei cada detalhe dele, cada recanto do corpo e fio de cabelo. E percebi que não havia nada para lhe dizer, que tinha lhe chamado em vão. Por isso falei o que sentia:

- Amo você. Neste momento, te amo mais do que nunca.

Foi um beijo muito calmo o que se seguiu. Todo o desespero e aflição de antes tinha desaparecido. Ele me abraçou e por um longo, longo tempo nós ficamos apenas ali, um e outro.

Eu contei a Harry o que tinha feito em sua ausência – basicamente procurei-o. Falei que havia dito a nossos pais que ele estava na casa de Neville, portanto essa era uma história que ele tinha de confirmar quando Lily o questionasse – e com certeza ela o questionaria. Ele me falou que não conseguiria encarar nossos pais nunca mais.

- Principalmente James – Harry acentuou. – Como eu vou olhar na cara dele sem me sentir desconfortável, sabendo que transei com você? Gina, você é a menina dos olhos dele, e eu deflorei você!

- Deflorou? Que palavra arcaica!

- É sério, Gina. James me mataria se soubesse.

- Ele não vai saber, ninguém nunca vai saber. Nós somos discretos, e no próximo semestre você vai para a faculdade, então não vai precisar se preocupar mais com isso. Mas por hora faça um esforço, ok?

- Ok.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Ufa! Nem acredito que cheguei ao fim. Este certamente foi um dos capítulos mais difíceis de escrever. Foi uma tarefa árdua tentar expressar os sentimentos da Gina nesse momento. Acho que, mesmo agora que o capítulo já está pronto, não consegui fazer isso direito. Me parece que escrevi apenas um rascunho, umas palavras distorcidas, sobre o que a Gina realmente sente. Entendem?  
O que acharam deste capítulo? Foi totalmente diferente do que pensaram, depois do que aconteceu no capítulo anterior? Foi muito ruim? Muito estranho? Compreendem a atitude das personagens? Se não, perguntem, também estou aqui para tirar dúvidas.  
Talvez essa mudança da Gina - uma mudança um pouco disforme e indefinida para mim, porque não posso dizer exatamente o que mudou na garota, mas algo mudou - pareça muito súbita, apesar de eu ter tentado explicá-la (espero ter conseguido). Todavia, digo de uma vez: na verdade a mudança foi gradual, só que a Gina só a percebeu quando estava completa.  
Bem, fico por aqui. Me sinto exausta. Este capítulo demorou 3 semanas para ficar pronto, chegando nessa forma, que espero que não lhes desagrade por completo. A essa altura da fic, agradeço profundamente aos leitores que estão me acompanhando, porque vocês são a única coisa que me faz continuar a escrever. Como ja falei aqui, para que eu escreveria se ningém fosse ler? Obrigada, gente, de verdade!  
Uma última coisinha: é bem _provável_ que eu poste o próximo capítulo no dia 9/9, então comentem tudo o que têm para comentar até lá! Ou seja, deixem reviews, ok? Sempre fico feliz em "ouvir" o que vocês têm a dizer.

Abraços enormes,  
Lanni.

=)

* * *

**Respostas as reviews:**

**ooo Hugh Black**: Olha, a coisa toda entre o Harry é a Gina é complicada, então a primeira transa deles também teria de ser. Não soaria verdadeiro se não fosse. Todavia, coisas "boas" virão por aí, então espere e verá. *smile*  
O Harry vai mesmo embora para a universidade e a Gina vai ficar solitária, porém é só por um ano! É preciso suportar as pedras para chegar ao fim do percurso. Beijo!

**ooo Monica Black Malfoy**: Nossa, capítulo surpreendente? Que bom! Acho que surpresas são boas, não?  
É claro que a Gina cederia, afinal essa é uma fic Harry e Gina. É claro também que eu não podia divulgar essa informação antes - que eles transariam, não que a fic é H/G, o que é óbvio. Quanto ao Harry, ele só precisa de uma boa noite de sono e tempo para digerir o que aconteceu. Ele não vai deixar a Gina. Beijos!

**ooo fairy malfoy**: Uma hora a ficha sempre cai, não? A do Harry demorou muito, mas caiu também. Acho que, no momento, os dois - H e G - estão confusos. O que não significa que as coisas que eles dizem e fazem no momento não são verdadeiras. Beijo!

**ooo Lizaaa**: É, eu não poderia ter escrito de outro modo. As coisas entre eles nunca foram fáceis, então por que eu deveria abrandar agora? Não soaria verdadeiro se eu fizesse isso. É assim que a fic é. Beijos!

**ooo ingrid albuquerque**: Acho que o Harry já "tinha se tocado" sim. Ele entendia a relação dele com a Gina, mas no capítulo anterior ele foi além - ele compreendeu o que isso significa, em toda sua extensão e gravidade, algo que a Gina já tinha feito. Beijo!

**ooo gabi chorona**: Não acho que o Harry tenha sido cruel ou algo assim, o problema é que a Gina estava muito tensa. Ok, ele poderia ter sido mais gentil, mas ele não conseguiria, ou melhor, não conseguiu. As coisas aconteceram como deveria e ponto, rs.  
É claro que a Gina vai se recuperar, e eles não vão entrar em crise. Draco? Talvez... É _possível_, mas não é _provável_. Vamos ver o que espera pelos personagens no casamento do Gui e da Fleur. Beijo!

**ooo G. Granja**: Eu ouvi a música que você recomendou (Wish you were here) e gostei muito. Gosto dela para a fic, mas não sei se seria a música tema do Harry e da Gina. Você acha que seria?  
É, realmente não dava para ser uma transa "lindinha e perfeitinha". Você não concorda que soaria muito falso? Quer dizer, eu queria mostrar a vida e o relacionamento dos dois, e nem tudo são flores. Por isso é necessário um pouco de dor e sofrimento às vezes - nossa, que cruel! Beijo!

**ooo Bruxinha Potter Weasley:** Concordo com você, nada entre eles (até agora) seria totalmente feito sem culpa ou seria bem encarado. Pouco coisa nessa fic e bonitinha e ideal (talvez nada), e a primeira transa deles não seria mesmo assim.  
Acho que o Harry sempre entendeu o que tinha com a Gina, mas nunca compreendeu - o que vai além de entender. A Gina não, ela já compreendia o relacionamento deles em toda a sua extensão, portanto ela está pronta para dar um passo adiante, enquanto o Harry ainda não está. Ele só vai lidar com isso, porque a Gina está lá para segurar sua mão, dizer que tudo está bem e tirá-lo do seu desespero. Beijo!

**ooo Thamires**: Ah, certamente a Gina ficou confusa, um pouco louca ou desesperada até. Mas ela permanece inteira, pronta para abrir os braços para o Harry e dar força a ele. O que é bom, porque caso contrário essa relação acabaria aqui.  
Acho que o final da fic será perfeito - levando em consideração que a a fic não é exatamente um modelo de romance. Espere e verá, rs. E obrigada pela review "grande". Beijo!

**ooo gisllaine farias**: Adoro leitores novos. Vocês sempre tem algo fresco à acrescentar na fic.  
Uau, superou todas as expectativas? Isso é muito lisongeiro, agradeço. Acho que surpresas são boas, não? É tão entediante qando uma trama sai exatamente como imaginamos.  
Acho que todo mundo imagina as primeiras vezes das fics de forma meio clichê - pétalas de rosa, palavras sussurradas, "eu te amo" mencionados e tal -, mas eu não sou assim. Não escrevo coisas do tipo porque gosto que minhas histórias sejam verossímeis, as mais próximas possíveis da vida real. E a vida real não tem amores perfeitos, que começam na adolescência e duram para sempre - a não ser que seja algo tão trágico e brutal como o que o Harry e a Gina de E4P tem.  
Acho que o fim da fic será perfeito dentro das limitações da trama. Continue lendo que verá! Beijo!

**ooo Grace Black**: Oh, obrigada. Também gostei do capítulo passado. Acho que tudo fluiu normalmente, ou seja, como deveria.  
Sabe que há muito tempo, quando imaginei a primeira transa do Harry e da Gina, imaginei que seria no banheiro? Mas as coisas mudaram quase ao acaso, então aconteceu diferente.  
Acho que a minha dificuldade em escrever esse capítulo se deu por algo que você comentou na sua review. Eu queria mostrar como a mudança da Gina se deu, mas eu precisava fazer isso sem trair "tudo o que eles já passaram, todos os dilemas morais". Na verdade a mudança da Gina foi gradual, o que aconteceu foi que ela só percebeu quando (esta mudança) estava completa, como já falei.  
Você definiu tudo com perfeição e entendeu: "a Ginny pensou em tudo antes, por isso ela resistiu tanto a dar esse passo, enquanto o Harry só visualizou todo o problema do amor deles depois do ato".  
Harry dar um brecada? É possível, mas não se esqueça de algo: a Gina está lá para dar uns empurrões nele. Ela não vai deixar ele se afastar tão fácil assim. Continue lendo que vai entender tudo! Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Acho que a maioria dos meus leitores esperavam uma cena romântica e bonitinha, mas, como escreveram em uma review, se eu fizesse isso seria traição a tudo que Harry e Gina já viveram. A história deles não é romântica e bonitinha, é dura e difícil.  
É claro que o Harry não pensou muito na Gina na hora H, mas ele se importa com ela, e ela com ele, obviamente. Se eles vão continuar juntos? Nos próximos capítulos sim, mas no fim... Bem, você vai ter de continuar lendo para descobrir. Beijo!

**ooo sophie caine**: É, o Harry ficou mesmo bem confuso, sem falar na Gina! Mas tudo está acontecendo como deveria, o que signifca que nada figiu do meu controle ainda - e espero que não fuja.  
Acho que se a Gina não fosse tão forte e durona, se não tivesse a maturidade que tem (ela é mais madura do que o Harry) e se não tivesse compreendido há muito tempo a natureza da relação deles, eles iriam se separar agora para nunca mais. Mas a Gina _é_ tudo isso que falei, então ela está lá nesse momento para não deixar o Harry se perder. Beijo!

**ooo Pati Black**: Bem, aí está o novo capítulo. Certamente ele não é cheio de acontecimentos como o anterior, mas apenas uma extensão dele. De qualquer forma espero que tenha gostado. Continue lendo e não suma, ok? Beijo!


	29. Harry XIV

**Harry**

Domingo à noite, jantar. O momento mais tenso de toda a minha vida. Seria uma cena típica e feliz há uma semana atrás, mas tudo tinha mudado.

Eu comia em silêncio, lançando, vez e outra, olhares para Gina e James, que conversavam e riam. Como ela podia agir tão naturalmente? Como ela podia _sorrir_ em frente aos nossos pais assim? Me sentia desconfortável dos pés a cabeça, como se tudo em mim estivesse errado. Ou pior, como se Lily ou James pudessem ler na minha testa a palavra "incestuoso".

Queria voltar para o meu quarto e ficar jogado na cama, sem fazer nada, como tinha feito o dia todo. Quer dizer, quase o dia todo, porque por um bom tempo à tarde eu fiquei ouvindo Lily reclamar da minha hipotética aventura do fim de semana com Neville e companhia. Se falei dez palavras foi muito. Praticamente só abri a boca para dizer que tinha decidido ir para Sheffield, revelação que logo me arrependi de fazer. Eu queria ficar sozinho e em paz, mas Lily falava e falava sobre apartamentos, móveis, comida, aluguel, aulas. Estava tão desconfortável por ela estar no meu quarto, comigo sentado na cama, na mesma cama em que eu e Gina...

- Harry?

Ergui os olhos do meu prato de comida e por um instante encarei Lily, que havia me chamado. No momento seguinte minha atenção já havia voltado para o meu jantar.

- O quê?

- Você está bem, filho?

- Estou.

- Então por que sua mão está tremendo?

Olhei os talhares em minhas mãos e eles estavam balançando, porque eu realmente estava tremendo. Nem tinha percebido.

- 'To com frio.

- É verão.

- Mas a noite está com um ar gelado, mamãe – Gina interferiu em meu socorro -, até eu estou com um pouco de frio.

Fiquei grato pelo comentário dela, mas ele não adiantou em nada. Lily continuou lançando olhares inquiridores na minha direção. Até a conversa entre Gina e James cessou e a cozinha ficou cercada por um estranho silêncio. Foi o pior jantar da minha vida! Eu nem queria ter descido, só o fiz porque Lily me obrigou. E agora que eu estava ali, sentindo os olhares dos três sobre mim. Ou era apenas impressão minha?

- Estou satisfeito – levantei da mesa, deixando minha família e metade da comida no prato. Assim que saí da cozinha, ouvi James comentar que eu estava "esquisito". Se ele soubesse!

No meu quarto, liguei o som alto e fiquei ouvindo Pixies. Se eu me concentrasse na música, não pensaria em mais nada. Contudo, mesmo com todo meu esforço as imagens que andavam me atormentando voltavam: eu e Gina, sexta-feira, minha cama. Porra, tinha sido o momento mais prazeroso da minha vida, mas estava me matando! Eu não sabia se queria me livrar daquela lembrança ou se queria colocá-la em prática de novo. Gina transaria comigo novamente se eu pedisse, mas e depois? Todo aquele tormento não valia a pena. Ou valia?

Minha música foi desligada. Levantei a cabeça do travesseiro em sobressalto para ver quem estava ali. Era Gina, a responsável pela minha agonia. Ela ficou me encarando, muito séria, parada em frente ao som. Nenhum de nós disse nada, e eu pressenti que não viria coisa boa por aí. Enfiei a cabeça sob os travesseiros e falei:

- Quero ficar sozinho.

- Você ficou sozinho, trancado nesse quarto, o dia inteiro.

- Gina – encarei-a, baixando o tom da minha voz -, Lily e James estão acordados. A gente conversa quando eles estiverem dormindo, ok?

- Harry, por favor, não faça isso – a voz dela esta chorosa, como se ela si esforçasse para não debulhar em lágrimas. – Por favor, não se martirize desse jeito. Ontem você parecia bem, tão mais calmo! Você prometeu que faria um esforço e agora...

- Eu to me esforçando! – bradei – Até desci para jantar!

- E agiu da forma mais esquisita!

Suspirei cansado, desejando sair daquela casa para nunca mais voltar. Não queria conversar com Gina naquele momento, parecia tão errado! Era comum a gente se trancar no quarto um do outro para "conversar", mas de repente eu tinha medo que Lily ou James aparecesse e nos desmascarasse.

- Vem cá – bati na cama, indicando um lugar para Gina. Ela sentou à minha frente, me encarando silenciosa. Toquei seu rosto e observei-a. Ela era linda. Tinha pele clara, algumas sardas quase imperceptíveis, um nariz pequeno e bem feito e lábios vermelhos como cereja. – Estou fazendo meu melhor, Gina. Queria que entendesse isso.

- Eu entendo, só que não quero te ver sofrendo. E você vai sofrer se mamãe e papai ficarem no seu pé, o que eles vão fazer se continuar agindo assim, Harry. – ela desviou os olhos dos meus - Desculpe por te meter nessa enrascada.

Peguei seu queixo e fiz com que me encarasse.

- Eu amo você.

- Eu sei.

Beijei-a. Senti as mãos dela me puxarem para mais perto do seu corpo enquanto as minhas se perdiam em seus cabelos. Eu a queria de novo. E de novo e de novo. Ela desvencilhou nossas bocas e me empurrou gentilmente contra a cama. Quando estava deitado, Gina tirou minha camiseta.

- O que você está fazendo? – não era bom quando ela ficava no comando da situação.

- Beijando você – e foi isso que ela fez. Ela beijou minha boca, meu pescoço, meu peito e continuou descendo até meu estômago.

- Para – falei –, Lily e James...

- Eles pensam que a gente está tendo uma conversa séria. Papai pediu para eu vir aqui tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo com você – ela deixou os beijos de lado e sentou sobre mim, me encarando. – Eu quero que você relaxe, Harry. Que se sinta bem por um momento, ok?

- Ok.

Depois de um beijo longo, ela saiu de cima de mim e abriu meu jeans. Eu queria tocá-la, mas Gina se desvencilhou quando tentei.

- Só deite e relaxe – falou. – Aproveite.

Me joguei de volta na cama e fechei os olhos. As imagens de Lily e James povoavam minha mente, me perturbando, enquanto Gina tirava minhas roupas. Porém quando suas mãos pequenas e quentes começaram a me provocar, tudo pareceu distante; e quando sua boca tomou meu pênis, eu já estava longe.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Eu deveria estar arrumando minhas malas para passar alguns dias na França, mas em vez disso tinha escapulido de casa. Gina também não estava em casa arrumando mala alguma, e sim no cabeleireiro. Ela tinha decidido subitamente cortar o cabelo, e como eu queria uma desculpa para sair de casa, me ofereci para levá-la.

Aproveitei aquela tarde de segunda-feira para comprar o presente de aniversário dela. Andei pelo centro da cidade, entrando e saindo de shoppings e lojas sem saber o que levar. A busca por algo especial dividia minha atenção com alguns pensamentos inquietantes. Por fim escolhi alguns discos e voltei para o carro. Enquanto esperava que Gina voltasse, deixei minhas preocupações me dominarem. Lembrei da conversa que havíamos tido naquela madrugada.

Gina tinha voltado ao meu quarto por volta das duas da manhã. Disse que Lily e James estavam preocupados comigo, porque eu estava agindo de forma estranha. Era fácil para ela falar, quando conseguia ser tão natural. Só que para mim era complicada a convivência naquela casa!

Como se não me bastasse esse problema, a conversa continuou com Gina soltando uma bomba. James havia ido perguntar a ela se eu estava estranho, e se ela estava estranha no sábado, por causa de algo entre nós. Ele desconfiava de alguma coisa?, perguntei.

- Ele sabe que tem algo errado – ela disse -, só não sabe o que é.

Morri de medo. Se James soubesse, se ele descobrisse!

- Harry – Gina continuou –, quando você comentou sobre contar aos nossos pais da nossa relação...

- Eu não estava falando sério! – exclamei nervoso – Só disse aquilo para te testar, para saber o que você diria. Não quero que eles saibam. Você está louca se está pensando em contar!

- Não! – ela garantiu – É só que... Papai disse que nos apoiaria se estivéssemos metidos em alguma encrenca. Eu acreditei nele, foi tão sincero.

- Foi sincero porque não sabe o tamanho da encrenca. Nem o que a gente fez, porque se soubesse!

- É, você está certo – Gina pos um ponto final no discussão. – Foi só um momento de loucura, já passou.

Ela mudou de assunto, comentou sobre a viagem para a França e depois foi embora. Mas o que Gina havia dito ainda me perturbava. Eu sabia que ela gostava muito de James e que se fosse contar alguma coisa para um dos nossos pais, seria para ele. Provavelmente depois de remoer muito a ideia, que eu enfiei na mente dela, Gina levantou a hipótese de James talvez nos aceitar, já que ele a amava tanto. Só que isso nunca, jamais aconteceria, porque...

- Que tal estou? – Gina entrou no carro como uma rajada de vento: repentinamente.

- Nossa! O que você fez com o seu cabelo? – O cabelo dela, antes comprido e em fio reto, agora estava todo repicado e mal batia nos ombros.

- Ficou ruim?

- Não... Só diferente - muito diferente na verdade, mas estava bem bacana.

- Com o tempo você se acostuma – ela passou a mão pela sua nova franja, orgulhosa do corte. – Vamos para casa, quero mostrar para mamãe.

- Lily vai odiar seu cabelo.

- Não vai não.

Ainda pensando sobre a conversa que tivemos na madrugada, dei a partida e saí do estacionamento. Eu ficava olhando, estranhando aquela nova Gina – diferente por fora e, eu bem sabia, também por dentro -, e ela sorria para mim, contente consigo mesma. Ela estava mais atraente, eu tinha de admitir, mas meus olhares não eram só pela sua boa aparência. Eu precisava retomar o papo da noite anterior, já que em casa eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

- Gina?

- O que é isso? – ela achou os vinis que eu tinha comprado.

- Seu presente de aniversário.

- Sério? Valeu!

Ela abriu a bolsa e começou a analisar os álbuns que estavam ali. Não era nada raro, mas eu sabia que Gina tinha uma pequena coleção de LP's e que gostaria do presente. Ela estava tão entretida com sua descoberta que me senti incomodado; não conseguia chegar ao assunto que queria. Era melhor jogar tudo para fora de uma vez.

- Gina, aquela conversa de ontem não sai da minha cabeça.

- Que conversa? – ela me encarou.

- Sobre contar ao James.

- Não vou fazer isso, Harry, você não quer. Nem sei se _eu_ quero fazer isso. Provavelmente não, mas por um momento...

- Não conte nunca – encarei-a muito sério, parando em um sinal vermelho. – Me prometa. Jure.

Gina suspirou com ar de cansada.

- Não vou contar nunca. Prometo.

- Jure.

- Eu juro!

Pouco depois o sinal vermelho se tornou verde e continuei a dirigir. Gina, no banco do carona, tinha deixado o cabelo e o presente de aniversário de lado. Tinha algo a incomodando também.

- O que é?

Ela não respondeu. Estava virada para a janela, olhando a rua.

- O que é? – repeti.

- Nada - ela estava claramente aborrecida. Depois de alguns segundos continuou: - Eu só queria que você parasse de se preocupar tanto com papai e mamãe.

- Não posso.

- Você deveria estar se preocupando com outras coisas.

- Como por exemplo...?

- Como, por exemplo, a faculdade. Ou casamento do Gui Weasley e as malas para fazer. Ou ainda o fato de você não ter onde morar em Sheffield. Você precisa esquecer nossos pais e se distrair, Harry! Você pensa o tempo todo neles, fica em casa enfurnado no quarto, remoendo e sofrendo pelo que aconteceu e pelo que poderia acontecer. O que passou, passou. Temos que olhar pra frente.

- É, temos um futuro brilhante pra cacete pela frente! – estava ficando nervoso – Vamos viver uma mentira, fazer uma cena para o mundo, com sorrisos falsos e desculpas esfarrapadas, e sofrer até a morte pelas nossas escolhas!

- Ficar comigo é sofrer?

Gina parecia magoada. Eu estava confuso. Na dúvida sobre o que dizer, preferi calar. Continuei dirigindo, em silêncio, rumo ao meu cativeiro: a minha casa.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Lily detestou o cabelo de Gina. Disse que ela o havia estragado e que não via o porquê de um corte tão radical.

- Vou fazer 17 anos amanhã, mãe! Queria mudar algo em mim – ela se defendeu.

- Eu gostei do cabelo – James partiu em defesa de sua pupila -, tem um ar rock'n'roll.

- Ela não vai entrar em uma banda de rock, James – Lily argumentou. – Quem precisava de um corte era o Harry, olha como o cabelo dele está enorme!

_Não me mete nessa história_, pensei do topo da escada, mas não disse nada. Queria ser invisível e, como tal, chegar ao meu quarto em paz. No corredor, ainda pude ouvir Gina comentar que ela gostava do meu cabelo como ele estava. Depois ela gritou com Lily, coisa rara, bradando que o cabelo era dela e a corpo era dela e ela fazia com eles o que bem entendesse. A confusão estava armada.

Enquanto James servia de mediador para a discussão das mulheres da família, arrumei minha bagagem. Pouco antes de acabar, ouvi Gina, chorando, bater a porta do quarto dela.

Em outra ocasião eu a consolaria, mas as coisas estavam meio estranhas entre nós. Não queria ter dito o que disse no carro. As coisas não eram bem naquele jeito. Estava me sentindo sufocado com tudo que andava acontecendo, mas não achava que ficar com Gina era sofrer. Se eu tinha uma certeza no mundo era que a amava. Contudo, precisava de um tempo longe de toda aquela comoção para pensar.

Eu estava tão perdido! Em um momento dizia sim, mas meia hora depois a resposta mudava para não. Enfim compreendia toda a bizarrice e delicadeza da minha relação com Gina, uma relação que exigia um preço muito alto para ser vivida. Eu queria ficar com ela, mas não queria pagar a conta. O que custava mais caro era a culpa, a vergonha, a dor de ser incestuoso e desonrar a família. Justo eu, que sempre havia pensado que não ligava para a família!

Quando Gina chegava perto de mim, me dando força e apoio, eu pensava: "Que se dane, fico com ela!". Porém bastava seu corpo se afastar do meu para as dúvidas voltarem. Eu sabia o que queria, mas ter Gina exigia demais. Será que eu tinha peito para ficar com ela? Sempre havia pensado que sim, mas já não tinha tanta certeza.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Mais um capítulo muito difícil de escrever. Acho também que esse capítulo deixou muitas dúvidas no ar. Afinal, Harry e Gina vão ou não terminar a fic juntos?  
Esse ponto da história está muito complexo. É difícil guiar as personagens e colocar a casa em ordem. Eu só posso pedir desculpas a você, leitor, por esse capítulo miserável o momento delicado. Mas acredite: essa é a última tempestade antes da calmaria.

Abraços,  
Lanni.

PS: O próximo capítulo sai no fim do mês.

* * *

**Respostas às reviews**:

**ooo Monica Black Malfoy**: O capítulo passado foi bem grandão, feito que não se repetiu nesse, mas ambos foram igualmente difíceis de escrever. As personagens estão passando por uma fase difícil.  
Saberemos mais sobre o que o Harry está pensando com os capítulo dele, os quais não haverão muitos, e com o que a Gina fala. Aliás, concordo com tudo que você disse sobre os dois, sobre a relação e reações deles. Ótima análise. Beijo!

**ooo Lizaaa**: Obrigada! Concordo quando diz que "o fardo está pesando"; acho que principalmente para o Harry. Ele está entre a cruz e a caldeirinha. Beijo!

**ooo ingrid albuquerque**: É, parece que tudo vai desmoronar. O Harry, pelo menos, está à beira do precipício. A Gina é o lado forte, mas será que ela vai conseguir ser o elo dessa relação? Ela precisa ser muito paciente com o Harry nesse momento. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Olá, Pedro! Senti mesmo falta da sua review no capítulo retrasado, mas foi bom te "ver" novamente por aqui agora. =)  
Como a Gina disse há alguns capítulos, ela nunca estaria preparada para transar com o Harry, porque ele é irmão dela. Mas eles transaram e isso mudou tudo, inclusive a Gina. Ela estava preparada para lidar com os momentos difíceis da relação deles, porém o Harry não. Esse é o X da questão. Sobre os ombros do Harry há o peso da família.  
A fic tomou para mim um rumo imprevisível também. Eu não esperava que o Harry se sentisse não culpado, não planejava isso. Para mim seria um capítulo de tormenta e só. Mas não importava o que eu escrevesse neste capítulo (este mesmo, que você leu acima), parece que ele só fluia com o desemparo e o desespero do Harry. Eu escrevi versões onde o Harry não ficava tão perdido, mas me pareceu falso - um lixo, algo que não expunha a verdade sobre o que ele sentia.  
" 'E ao passar o tabu sexo, eles poderão, se continuarem com o pacto, desenvolver melhor outras relações amorosas.' Não sei onde estava com a cabeça. " Acho que você estava com a cabeça no lugar certo, Pedro. Veja bem: se eles conseguirem superar este momento, quando o sexo já não é um problema, Harry e Gina poderão sim se envolver com outras pessoas. Eu disse isso a fic toda e repito: você analisa muito bem a história e as personagens. Aliás, suas previsões não são estúpidas!  
Beijo, Pedro.

**ooo Hugh Black**: Acho que todos pensaram que a Gina ia desabar depois do Harry deixá-la. Mas não, aconteceu o contrário. O Harry se perde, a Gina vai ao encontro dele.  
Como vai ficar a relação dos dois agora? Difícil, certamente, mas não posso dizer mais do que isso para não contar spoilers. A relação dos protagonistas com os pais também está mudando. Quer dizer, mudou para o Harry, para a Gina a relação continua a mesma - ou quase, porque ela se ressente pelos pais deixarem o Harry tão tenso, tão perdido e distante.  
Vou voltar a trabalhar em "Perdidos na Rotação" assim que acabar de escrever E4P, o que deve ser nos próximos meses. Beijo!

**ooo gisllaine farias**: Harry se despedir da família e ir para a faculdade? Lamento, mas acho que não veremos isso. A fic acaba antes, ou mais ou menos aí.  
O capítulo passado, e também este, foi mesmo complicado. Só não entendi sua decepção com o Harry. Por que ele "dizer que não vai mais voltar pra casa é dificil de aceitar"? Por causa da Gina? Fiquei curiosa. =) Beijo!

**ooo karol**: A Gina amadureceu, mas é difícil dizer qualquer coisa do Harry quando ele está tão perdido. Acho que ele ainda vai dar muita dor de cabaça para a nossa heroína. Beijo!

**ooo Pati Black**: A maioria das pessoas preferem os capítulos do Harry, não sei o porquê. Sobre a universidade, não, dificilmente vamos ver essa parte da fic. Um vislumbre, talvez, mas não mais do que isso. Beijo!

**ooo sophie caine**: Poxa, obrigada pelas palavras. Às vezes acho que coloco detalhes e coisas demais na minha escrita, mas é bom saber que pelo menos uma pessoa gosta disso. =)  
Não tenho dúvidas que o amor do Harry e da Gina é imenso. É maior do que qualquer coisa para a Gina, e seria igualmente arrebatador para o Harry há um tempo atrás. Mas será que esse sentimento supera as próprias "dores" dele? O X da questão está todo aí.  
Quando acabar essa fic vou continuar com "Perdidos na Rotação", que está em hiatus agora. Até o fim do ano termino E4P. Beijo!

**ooo Thamires**: Quase que o Harry não voltou mesmo! Foi por pouco... Mas agora novas dificuldades surgem por aí. Harry vai ter que superar a si mesmo para ficar com a Gina, uma tarefa difícil. Coitado, ele está perdido!  
Não se engane: ele nunca contaria aos pais sobre a relação dele com a Gina. Ele estava testando-a. Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: "Tolerante" é uma ótima palavra para descrever a Gina neste momento. Quanto ao Harry, ele está sofrendo. Ele entedia a relação que tinha com a irmã da boca pra fora, mas agora todo o peso da situação está finalmente sobre os ombros dele.  
Acho que além do Harry não querer ficar com os pais, a presença da Gina lhe traz culpa, ao mesmo tempo que o agrada. É complexo e confuso. Beijo!


	30. Gina XV

**Gina**

Eu observava com uma ponta de inveja o magnífico casal que Gui Weasley e Fleur Delacour formavam. Os dois estavam sentados no meio da grande mesa de jantar em que eu e minha família, os Weasley e os Delacour, além de alguns parentes destes últimos, estávamos. Tínhamos chegado à França naquele dia e fomos convidados para um jantar na casa da família da noiva – a palavra "mansão" faria mais jus àquela moradia, uma casa campestre enorme e belíssima do século XIX.

Mais arrebatadores do que a residência com seus móveis antigos, inúmeros quartos e cômodos elegantemente decorados, Gui e Fleur pareciam brilhar. Não literalmente, é claro, mas eles estavam tão estupidamente felizes e eram tão magníficos e altivos que era impossível não admirá-los. Os dois formavam o casal mais bonito, no sentido de serem donos de uma beleza natural cruelmente invejável, que eu já havia visto. Gui era lindo! Ruivo como todos os Weasley, tinha _piercings_ e tatuagens, além de um ar de cafajeste que te fazia suspirar. Fleur era uma dama; se não visse que os dois combinavam tão bem, nunca diria que aquela jovem com olhar de Audrey Hepburn formaria um casal tão admirável com um rapaz que usava jaqueta de couro e brinco na orelha. Todavia, por ironia do destino, eles haviam se conhecido, se apaixonado, decidido casar e agora causam inveja a todos, inclusive a mim. Não duvidava que o "felizes para sempre" dos contos de fadas existisse para eles. Os dois se olhavam como se não houvesse ninguém mais no mundo e como se o próprio mundo não importasse – só eles, tão gratos por ter um ao outro, importavam.

Não era esse amor ao mesmo tempo arrebatador e sereno ou a felicidade certa que ambos encontrariam depois do "Eu aceito" que eu invejava. Era o fato deles serem um _casal_, o simples fato de declararem isso ao mundo e poderem gritar com toda a força "Eu te amor".

Em outros tempos, essa alegria simples negada a mim doeria mais, porém naquela noite de 11 de agosto, quando eu completava 17 anos, essa inveja não me perturbava. Eu podia olhar para ela com calma e distância. Ela existia, mas não me fazia sofrer. Eu conversava com Rony, Harry, Hermione e os outros Weasley e lançava olhares, como todos, ao belo casal no meio da mesa, porque era impossível não se encantar com dois seres tão bonitos.

Quando o prato de entrada foi servido (por empregados impecavelmente vestidos), observei Gui levar as mãos de Fleur aos seus lábios e beijá-las. Foi um gesto tão natural e ao mesmo tempo tão íntimo que me senti incomodada por estar olhando-os. Fitei minha própria mão, que parecia sem graça e fria. Ao meu lado, Harry comia e eventualmente conversava com Rony, Hermione, Fred e Jorge Weasley – gêmeos muito brincalhões e irmãos mais velhos de Rony, que era o caçula da família e ainda tinha como irmãos Percy e Charlie. Ele estava melhor naquela noite, mais sorridente e receptivo, provavelmente por estar cercado dos amigos. Aquele rapaz ao meu lado quase que parecia o Harry de antigamente. Se não fosse pela sombra que vez ou outra escurecia seu olhar, diria que ele não havia mudado nada.

Contudo, eu sabia que ele estava diferente. Tentava segurá-lo e trazê-lo de volta à superfície, mas era difícil mantê-lo a salvo contra sua própria vontade. Sentia que Harry estava afundando e não havia muito o que eu pudesse fazer. Mas não iria desistir.

O jantar estava ótimo e correu tudo muito bem, apesar das piadas de Fred de Jorge sobre o futuro casal Weasley. Depois que a sobremesa foi servida, as pessoas começaram a se dispersar. Rony e Hermione foram um dos primeiros a se retirarem – provavelmente para curtir a noite no quarto que estavam dividindo –, então eu e Harry ficamos conversando com Percy e sua namorada, uma vez que os gêmeos e Charlie tinham saído para a gandaia, ou pelo menos foi isso que deu a entender, apesar das minhas dúvidas que aquele recanto campestre da França tivesse alguma festa decente.

Com a mesa mais vazia, pude observar melhor a família Delacour. Fleur tinha herdado seus cabelos loiros e olhos incrivelmente azuis de seus pais, que apesar de bonitos não tinham a beleza perturbadora da filha. De nenhuma das filhas, aliás, porque Fleur tinha uma irmã mais nova – Gabrielle, uma miniatura quase exata, mas sem a graciosidade e suavidade da noiva de Gui. Ela tinha 14 anos, mas eu diria facilmente que Gabrielle tinha 18 ou 19, pois assim parecia.

Durante todo o jantar, eu reparei e sei que ele também, a jovem Delacour ficou lançando olhares cobiçosos a Harry. Me diverti com isso, ao contrário do que aconteceria alguns meses atrás, quando ficaria enciumada. Ela parecia tão... _predadora _encarando Harry daquele jeito. Apostava que aquela garota era um Draco Malfoy de saias.

O resto da família Delacour, alguns anciões e homens e mulheres de meia-idade, não me chamou atenção, por isso não lhes dei uma segunda olhada. Sabia que diversos quartos do hotel em que eu estava hospedada – porque por maior que fosse aquela casa, jamais suportaria a todos – estavam reservados para convidados do casamento. Até sábado, vários Delacour, Weasley e outras pessoas encheriam _Le Refuge_, o "pequeno" castelo que era o hotel.

- Quando será que vamos embora? – Harry me perguntou quando nos dirigimos à sala de estar, onde seria servido o café – Estou de saco cheio desse jantar. Os franceses são tão pomposos!

- Mas eles têm pontos fortes também.

- Como quais?

- Elegância, Paris, Edith Piaf, Nouvelle Vague...

- O melhor do cinema.

- _Exact_.

Recusei o café servido aos poucos convidados que ainda não tinham se retirado, mas não neguei uma taça de vinho. Observei que Harry, além da taça de vinho, se serviu de uísque, vodka, licor e quaisquer que fossem aquelas outras bebidas dispostas no bar. Notei que papai, ao meu lado, também estava de olho em Harry. Durante todo o tempo em que mamãe ficou conversando avidamente com Molly Weasley e Apolline Delacour, Harry bebeu mais do que seria adequado. A companhia da _Mademoiselle_ Gabrielle talvez tenha incentivado-o, mas devo ser justa. Ele nunca foi forte para bebidas, e ela não o brigou a engolir uma dose atrás da outra.

Admito que fiquei um pouco incomodada quando aquela garota se aproximou de Harry, depois de alguns minutos de uma conversa da qual não ouvi nenhuma palavra, e praticamente se colou a ele. Fingi prestar atenção na conversa de mamãe, mas mantive meus olhos nos dois. Gabrielle era bonita e francesa demais para ser ignorada por qualquer homem. Se ela não tivesse uma beleza tão bárbara, não me sentiria perturbada. Não era o fato de Harry estar obviamente interessado demais nela a causa do meu desconforto, mas a verdade óbvia que ela era muito mais bonita do que eu. Não invejei a atenção que Harry lhe deu, mas invejei aquela beleza resplandecente que ela e Fleur compartilhavam. Eu não era feia, sabia disso, mas nunca seria bonita como elas.

Quando papai cansou dos sorrisos e conversas fiadas, nos chamou para ir embora. Observei Gabrielle, no bar, sussurrar qualquer coisa no ouvido de Harry e ele sorrir, então me olhar. Percebi que ele queria me provocar, que eu ficasse com ciúmes. Isso quase me fez rir. _Ele só está fazendo isso porque está bêbado_, pensei, apesar de não estar totalmente certa. Era triste e decadente demais um ser humano tentar chamar atenção de outro fazendo ciúme, ainda mais quando o fracasso do plano era uma premissa. Tal como estava certa de que o Sol nasceria no dia seguinte, estava certa de que Harry nunca me deixaria por outra pessoa.

Gabrielle e Harry se despediram com uma troca de olhares. Eu e minha família desejamos boa noite a todos e fomos levados até a porta por Gui e Fleur. O carro que papai havia alugado estava nos esperando nos terrenos da propriedade. Abri a porta de trás para Harry, que logo se jogou no banco. Quando me sentei ao seu lado, ele deitou e colocou a cabeça no meu colo. Ele não tinha se aproximado de mim uma única vez nos últimos dias, era sempre eu que tomava a iniciativa, mas naquela noite, sem se importar com mamãe e papai no banco na frente, ele foi até mim. Claro, ele provavelmente estava bêbado, mas isso era um detalhe.

Os olhos de Harry se fecharam pouco antes de papai perguntar:

- Você está bem, Harry?

- Ele está dormindo – respondi.

- O tédio não lhe dá direito de beber – papai observou. – Aquele jantar foi um saco, mas se eu resolvesse encher a cara toda vez que ficasse entediado, já seria um alcoólatra.

- James! – mamãe ralhou – O jantar foi _fascinante_!

Mamãe derramou elogios sobre os Delacour e o casal formado por Gui e Fleur, mas depois pareceu prestar atenção no que papai havia dito. Harry tinha bebido muito? Era coisa de adolescente, ele estava em uma fase estranha. Será que eles deviam mandá-lo ver um psicólogo?, papai questionou. Bobagem, disse mamãe, psicólogos são para famílias que não têm diálogo.

- Mas nós não temos diálogo com o Harry, Lily! – ralhou papai.

O silêncio foi a resposta de mamãe; eu quase podia ver as engrenagens do cérebro dela funcionando. Harry não ia gostar de saber das ideias dos nossos pais sobre ele, e eu nem sei se ia contar. Ele precisava agir de forma mais natural e isso eu já havia lhe dito.

Levava uns 15 minutos da casa dos Delacour até o hotel. O trajeto, a não ser pela breve conversa entre meus pais, foi feito em silêncio. Por alguns minutos a paz reinou entre nós quatro enquanto papai dirigia, mamãe pensava qualquer coisa e eu acariciava Harry, passando as mãos por seus cabelos e bagunçando-os mais do que o normal.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Com mamãe e papai à sua frente, Harry se arrastou escada acima no hotel reclamando da falta de elevador. Andei ao seu lado, temerosa que ele caísse e rolasse pelos degraus, dizendo o óbvio: aquela construção era antiga demais para passar por reformas para receber um elevador. Ele sabia disso, mas a bebida provavelmente o fez esquecer.

Harry não estava bêbado – ainda, pelo menos. O efeito do que havia ingerido começava a aparecer, mas ele estava mais sóbrio do que ébrio.

Quando enfim chegamos ao 3º e penúltimo andar, mamãe tentou ajudá-lo, mas Harry se livrou de mim e dela e seguiu rumo ao quarto que estávamos – eu e ele – dividindo.

- Ele provavelmente vai cair na cama e dormir até amanhã à tarde – falei.

- Gina – o tom de voz da mamãe era pura preocupação -, se ele não dormir ou se um de vocês precisarem de _qualquer coisa_, por favor, me chame.

- Está bem.

Ela me deu um beijo e entrou em seu quarto atrás do papai. Eu caminhei até onde Harry estava lutando contra a maçaneta e enfiei a mão em seu bolso. Tirei a chave e abri a porta.

- Pode entrar agora.

Ele se atirou na cama de roupa e tudo e fechou os olhos. Com um suspiro de cansaço, entrei atrás dele e fechei as janelas e cortinas do quarto, um cômodo decorado ao estilo _art nouveau_, tal qual o hotel. Guardei a chave da porta no meio das minhas coisas, só para o caso de um Harry bêbado acordar no meio da noite e resolver fazer passeios inapropriados.

Por um momento o observei, então entrei no banheiro e tirei as roupas. Sob a água quente do chuveiro, procurei relaxar e dissipar as preocupações. Ao voltar para o quarto, enrolada na toalha, me surpreendi ao encontrar Harry fitando o teto.

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo – comentei, abrindo o bonito armário que fazia parte da decoração do quarto. Não havia muitos móveis ali, apenas o armário, duas camas de solteiro, uma mesinha em um canto e um tipo de sofá de dois lugares.

- Perdi o sono – Harry se levantou; seus olhos verdes estavam muito claros. – Quero ir embora daqui. Odeio esse hotel, é como estar em casa! Lily e James estão a quatro quartos de nós.

Muito agitado, ele tentou abrir a porta, que estava trancada. Procurou as chaves nos bolsos, olhou ao redor e me encarou.

- Cadê as chaves?

- Onde você pense que vai?

- Ao bar.

- Você já bebeu muito por hoje.

- Posso fazer outra coisa, então – tinha algo _estranho_ em Harry, será que era por causa da bebida? Ele parecia um pouco eufórico ou desesperado, como se tivesse cheirado muito, o que eu tinha certeza que não havia acontecido.

- Como o quê? Esse não é a nossa cidade, Harry. Estamos em uma comuna francesa com 3 habitantes por quilômetro quadrado, bem longe do centro. Tudo que você vai encontrar por perto é vegetação, árvores e a estrada. Você não tem aonde ir a essa hora.

O barulho que ele fez ao dar um soco na porta foi grande, parecia que algo tinha desmoronado dentro de quarto.

- Devia ter ficado com a Gabrielle, ela é muito mais _divertida_!

Resolvi lhe ignorar, afinal estava bêbado. Dei as costas a Harry e voltei minha atenção ao armário. Estava pegando a camisola quando senti um par de mãos agarrar meus braços.

- Você não se importa? – Harry esbravejou – Cadê o ciúme louco que você sentia por mim? Agora eu posso ficar com qualquer uma que você não está nem aí?

- Você não ficou com ela, Harry, vocês apenas conversaram.

- NÃO FIQUEI PORQUE NÃO QUIS!

- Não duvido.

- PODERIA TROCAR VOCÊ POR ELA!

Nos últimos dias, eu tinha notado que Harry queria não precisar de mim. Ele desejava não me amar e se esforçava para acreditar nisso – que de fato não me amava. Por isso não me perturbei com seus gritos; eram brados falsos, eu sabia e ele também. Contudo, ele repetiu tanto que não precisava de mim e podia me deixar que por fim, esgotada, respondi com frieza:

- Você nunca me trocaria por outra pessoa. Talvez você me deixe por _covardia_, mas jamais por amar outra mulher.

Me arrependi do que disse assim que pronunciei a última palavra. Ele estava bêbado, eu não devia dar ouvido às suas provocações, muito menos lhe dizer coisas cruéis. Harry não era covarde, só estava com medo.

- Desculpa, Harry.

Ele me soltou e caminhou novamente até a porta, tentando abri-la em vão. Enquanto Harry descontava a raiva que tinha de mim ou do mundo na madeira antiga, observei-o calada. Por fim ele se cansou e debruçou na parede, escondendo o rosto. Ouvi quando começou a chorar. Me aproximei devagar e toquei seu ombro; ele me abraçou e continuou chorando.

Algum tempo passou. Queria dizer alguma coisa, mas tinha certeza que nenhuma palavra ia alcançá-lo. Eu senti um _déjà vu_ruim, que não desejava reprisar. Há 4 dias Harry tinha chorado em meus braços daquele mesmo jeito. Quantas vezes mais isso ia acontecer?

Por fim ele me soltou, levando as mãos ao rosto molhado. Tirei a toalha e sequei suas lágrimas, que eram tantas que desconfiei que ele havia chorado toda a água do corpo. Harry me encarou dos pés a cabeça e pensei que, incrível!, mesmo arrasado ele era dolorosamente bonito. Aquela beleza que incomodava por não ser sua, por você não ser a dona. Mas felizmente eu era a dona daquele homem.

Senti mais uma vez os braços de Harry ao redor do meu corpo. Como dessa vez eu estava nua, senti o contato da pele dele contra a minha. Suas mãos desceram pelas minhas costas, nádegas, coxas e subiram novamente, enquanto a boca dele beijava meu pescoço. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer, mas não fiquei com medo como da primeira vez. Receava a dor, mas o único jeito de parar de senti-la era me acostumando com um corpo dentro do meu, coisa que só aconteceria quando o sexo se tornasse banal. E ele não seria banal se eu não o fizesse sempre.

Ele não disse nada, nem eu. Foi fácil tirar sua camiseta, mas foi ele quem abriu a calça. Meus lábios estavam contra os dele quando Harry pegou minhas coxas e me levantou contra si; minhas pernas se prenderam ao redor do seu quadril e senti a parede fria contra as costas.

Doeu como da primeira vez. Harry me penetrou com mais facilidade, mas a dor que senti e os gritos que soltei diziam o contrário. Era bom senti-lo dentro e fora de mim, porque a conexão entre nós era poderosa, mas não era prazeroso. O ato em si demorou bem mais do que na vez anterior, e em determinado momento Harry parou dentro de mim. Meu corpo tremia, parecia que ia se partir em dois de tanta dor...

Abri os olhos e encontrei seu rosto muito próximo do meu, as respirações aceleradas. Havia novas lágrimas no rosto dele, como eu sabia que tinha no meu. Quando ele recomeçou o movimento, muito devagar, só fazendo a dor piorar, eu o beijei. As lágrimas dele se misturaram às minhas, assim como nossas línguas se misturaram. Eu sabia que ele estava se sentindo culpado por transar com a irmã a alguns metros dos pais. Suas lágrimas eram de dor tanto quanto as minhas, mas as dores tinham origens diferentes.

Lamúrias e gemidos de prazer acompanhavam o pranto e os movimentos de Harry; eu me calei - mordi os lábios com tanta força que senti o sangue na boca. Tentei me concentrar no corpo contra o meu, nos olhos verdes que eu fitava e me fitavam de volta, na respiração que sentia contra a minha pele, na testa contra a minha, nas mãos que apertavam meu corpo, minhas unhas curtas se cravando nas costas e ombros dele, as nossas lágrimas misturadas, o suor de um e de outro. Tudo isso ou o fato dele estar tão forte e há tanto tempo dentro de mim fez a dor diminuir um pouco, então apaziguar mais e mais, porém ela ainda estava ali, impossível negar. Quando estava certa que não suportaria mais e que minha carne ia se rasgar como um tecido vagabundo, senti o gozo de Harry se espalhar dentro de mim. Continuamos na mesma posição, abraçados e unidos, até a respiração dele se acalmar. O sofrimento dos olhos de Harry estava misturado a um brilho – era satisfação – que me fez sentir muito especial. Eu tinha a capacidade de deixá-lo satisfeito mesmo que também fosse a razão da sua perturbação.

Ele me soltou e senti minhas pernas moles, sem forças para suportar meu peso. Sem dizer nada, Harry tirou o resto de suas roupas e se jogou em uma das camas. Depois de um momento, apaguei as luzes e me apertei ao lado dele. Assim que deitei ele me abraçou. Lembro com perfeição do peso da cabeça de Harry sobre a minha barriga, da sensação das lágrimas quentes dele caindo na minha pele, dos corpos nus roçando embaixo das cobertas, das minhas mãos em seus cabelos rebeldes e do silêncio profundo em que nenhuma palavra foi trocada. Então, tudo se dissipando quando caímos no sono.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Acordei com a luz do sol batendo nos meus olhos. As janelas e cortinas haviam sido abertas e dava para ver que o dia lá fora estava glorioso. Quando levantei e olhei o céu, ele pareceu mais claro e mais baixo do que na Inglaterra. A vista era fabulosa: os prados verdes e as eventuais árvores eram os únicos habitantes daquela terra. Não havia nenhuma construção visível a não ser o próprio hotel. Me senti em um cenário de filme!

Pensando em chamar Harry para dar uma volta nas redondezas e explorar o lugar, entrei no banheiro. Esperava encontrá-lo ali, mas ao abrir a porta me deparei apenas com o vazio. Ele não estava lá.

Foi impossível não lembrar na noite anterior. Mesmo que o momento já tivesse passado e não restassem indícios do nosso pequeno "crime" no quarto, restavam no meu corpo, naquela dor levemente incômoda entre minhas pernas. Sabendo que Harry não poderia ter ido longe – não dessa vez, já que não havia muitos lugares para se esconder -, resolvi tomar um banho antes de ir procurá-lo. Quando desci ao saguão, limpa e devidamente vestida, ignorei minha fome e fui direto à recepção. Perguntei à moça que trabalhava ali se por acaso ela tinha visto um rapaz alto, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. O nome dele era Harry Potter, era meu irmão e estávamos dividindo o quarto 308. Ela respondeu que sim, tinha visto o meu irmão no restaurante.

Corri até lá. Assim que entrei vi um Harry calado e emburrado sentado ao lado de um James Potter preocupado.

- Bom dia, filha – papai cumprimentou quando me juntei a eles.

- Bom dia. Já estão tomando o café da manhã?

- Tentando. Infelizmente esse hotel não serve ovos mexidos ou bacon e tivemos que nos contentar com isso – ele apontou os pães, bolos e um e outro pedaço de torta que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Parece apetitoso.

- Mas ainda prefiro o café da manhã britânico.

- Com toda a gordura para entupir nossas veias e nos matar mais cedo do que o devido – Harry comentou, abrindo a boca pela primeira vez desde que me juntei a ele e papai.

- Exatamente – papai rebateu com o mesmo tom frio e cortante de Harry -, para entupir _nossas_ veias, porque você também toma esse café da manhã todos os dias e nunca reclama. Senta direito!

Harry arrumou sua postura; antes estava sentado de qualquer jeito, como se estivesse esparramado no sofá da nossa casa. Percebi que papai estava perdendo a paciência, coisa muito, muito rara.

- Cadê a mamãe? - resolvi mudar de assunto.

- Foi à casa dos Delacour para ajudar nos preparativos do casamento.

- Com licença – Harry esvaziou sua xícara de café e se levantou com pressa. Antes que eu tivesse tempo de engolir a comida e chamá-lo, ele já estava longe.

Ouvi papai soltar um suspiro cansado. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu com uma ruga de preocupação em seu rosto. Pensei em perguntar o que tinha acontecido entre ele e Harry antes de eu chegar, mas já podia imaginar. Papai provavelmente havia questionado-o sobre a noite passada e seu comportamento recente, e Harry tinha dado respostas vagas e ficado ainda mais emburrado. Bem, nada diferente dos últimos dias.

- Também já terminei – dei um beijo em papai e saí do restaurante. Não vi Harry no saguão e subi para o quarto correndo, imaginando que ele estava lá. Quando abri a porta afoita, dei de cara com a arrumadeira.

- _B__onjour_.

Para disfarçar minha ânsia e entrada súbita do quarto, escovei os dentes e peguei meu iPod. Antes de descer novamente olhei pela janela. Vi uma silhueta muito semelhante à de Harry andando para as terras além do hotel, em um ponto em que havia meia dúzia de árvores.

Fui atrás dele sem pensar duas vezes. Quando cheguei lá embaixo já não via vestígios de seu paradeiro, mas segui rumo às árvores. Chegando lá pude ver Harry ao longe; ele parecia andar sem rumo.

Me dediquei a segui-lo à distância, perdendo-o de vista uma e outra vez, porém sempre encontrando-o de novo. O sol estava forte e não havia sombras naquele prado infinito, todavia Harry continuava a andar. Pensei em anunciar minha presença, só que a curiosidade falou mais forte. Aonde ele estava indo? Parecia apenas seguir em linha reta, mas haveria algum destino naquele trajeto? Estávamos na comuna de _Campestre-et-Luc_, na região de _Languedoc-Roussillon, _em uma área campestre muito longe da cidade. Até animais eram raros por ali; duas ou três vezes vi uma vaca pastando ou um pássaro no céu, mas nada além disso.

Tínhamos andado tanto que olhando para trás já não era possível ver o hotel. A bateria do meu iPod havia acabado e eu estava morrendo de sede, mas Harry continuava andando sem parar e eu seguia seu encalço. Em determinado momento o perdi de vista quando ele cruzou um pequeno morro. Os músculos das minhas pernas queimavam ao chegar naquele ponto. Avistei-o vi à direita, bebendo água em um riacho que parecia uma linha pintada na terra. Ele cruzou a ponte vagabunda sobre o rio e caminhou para uma casa de madeira, abandonada e caindo aos pedaços, que tinha por ali. Assim que ele sumiu na entrada sem portas da residência estranha, desci o morro atrás dele. Também parei no riacho para beber água, então atravessei a ponte frágil e segui para a casa velha. Quando entrei no que um dia parecia ter sido uma sala, observei que o telhado estava danificado em vários pontos. Dava para ver o céu através das telhas quebradas.

Vasculhei a residência com cuidado, temerosa em encontrar algum bicho ou um estranho. Passei por uma cozinha e copa quase vazias, um cômodo que supôs um dia ter servido de corredor e um quarto grande, com uma cama muito velha. O lençol que cobria a cama chamou minha atenção, era obviamente novo apesar de sujo. A peça destoava não apenas daquele quarto de paredes nuas e podres, mas de toda a casa. Era um lençol com desenhos de flores em tons fortes, vivo demais para a apática moradia. Devia ter sido colocado ali em algum momento de um passado não muito distante, provavelmente estendido por dois amantes – as camisinhas e garrafas de bebidas vazias em um canto justificavam essa suposição.

Havia mais dois cômodos na casa, dois lugares onde Harry podia estar. Andei entre a poeira e a palha esparramada pelo chão para encontrar um segundo quarto totalmente deteriorado. No terceiro e último cômodo, o telhado estava inteiro, e a grande janela tornava perfeitamente possível ver o dia lá fora. Talvez tenha sido por isso que Harry escolheu aquele quarto para se abrigar.

Ele estava esparramado no chão, sem camisa e com os _All Stars_ velhos jogados em um canto. O sol que entrava pela janela batia em seus cabelos, mãos e braços. Desejei ter trazido minha câmera para registrar aquele momento, fotografando-o naquela posição. Ele parecia sereno, tão diferente dos últimos dias! Até mais bonito estava.

Fiquei parada no umbral por um tempo que me pareceu infinito, mas que certamente não durou mais do que alguns segundos. Harry abriu os olhos e me encarou como se já soubesse que eu estava ali, observando-o.

- Me sinto em paz – ele abriu um sorriso. Retribui o riso e deitei ao lado dele, não antes de tirar também meus tênis. - Poderia ficar aqui para sempre. Poderia morar aqui.

- Nessa casa velha no meio do nada?

- Nessa casa velha no meio do nada. Me sinto em paz – repetiu, então me fitou. - Nenhum fantasma me assombra aqui, nem Lily, nem James. Aqui a gente poderia viver nosso amor sujo.

- Sem nem mesmo sua consciência para te atormentar?

Senti que o lembrei de algo ruim.

- Sem ninguém para dizer que nossa relação é errada, talvez ela soe certa.

- Ninguém diz que ela é errada, a não ser você, Harry, porque ninguém sabe sobre nós.

- Sirius desconfia.

- Desconfiança não é certeza.

- Às vezes acho que James também desconfia.

Me calei, querendo concordar e discordar ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia o que dizer, pois cada hora tinha um palpite sobre papai.

- Além deles – Harry continuou -, toda a sociedade diz que é errado, que incesto é errado.

- Já tivemos essa conversa antes, mas os papéis estavam invertidos. Os argumentos a favor eram seus e os contras, meus.

Ele permaneceu me encarando por um tempo, então súbita e gravemente disse:

- Eu te amo, Gina, mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas o fardo desse amor é pesado demais.

Eu fiquei zangada ao escutar aquilo, mas não zangada _com_ Harry, e sim pelas _palavras_ dele.

- Não vou desistir de você. Não vou deixar você se perder desse jeito, Harry. A gente chegou muito longe para morrer na praia.

- A praia está distante, Gina.

- Não de mim. E estou disposta a me jogar na água para te socorrer, se for preciso.

Ele sentou e passou a mão no rosto, preocupado. Eu havia invadido seu refúgio e roubado sua paz.

- Não desiste de mim – pedi, subitamente exausta e desesperada. Sentia lágrimas nos meus olhos quando me aproximei dele. - Por favor, não desiste de mim!

Abracei-o e lembrei na noite passada, da discussão que tivemos e eu lhe dizendo que ele só me deixaria por covardia. Era besteira, tudo besteira! Quando Harry me abraçava daquele jeito, eu tinha certeza que nunca nos separaríamos.

- Longe de Lily, James e tudo mundo, talvez... - ele não terminou a frase – Preciso me afastar da minha vida, Gina, é o único jeito.

- Isso já está acontecendo, Harry! Você vai para a universidade e vai ficar longe.

- Longe de todos, inclusive de você.

- Só por um ano. Também pretendo ir para Sheffield, então vamos ficar juntos e viver tudo que não podemos viver agora. Vamos fazer amor todas as noites e ter uma casa só pra gente.

- Nada disso muda o fato que você é minha irmã, meu sangue.

Aquela era a verdade mais incontestável e terrível. Não havia nada que eu pudesse lhe dizer para reverter a situação.

- Você vai ter que conviver com isso, Harry.

- Eu convivo com isso há 17 anos! Quase duas décadas de culpa e martírio!

Ele agiu como se a culpa de tudo aquilo fosse minha, e isso me magoou. Além de chateada, eu fiquei furiosa pelo seu drama!

- Se você acha que nós não valemos a pena, que você não me ama o suficiente para aguentar um pouco de culpa, tudo bem. - estava sendo contraditória, mas também estava cansada daquela merda toda – Me deixe. Nossa relação acaba e cada um segue sua vida.

- Não posso viver sem você, Gina.

- Você não pode viver comigo, não pode viver sem mim... O QUE VOCÊ QUER, HARRY? - me afastei dele, furiosa e desgastada – DECIDA! MINHA VIDA ESTÁ SUSPENSA ESPERANDO POR VOCÊ! - chutei a parede, mas aquela velharia era surpreendentemente resistente e meu pé latejou - DROGA!

Ficamos eu e ele, cada um em um canto do quarto perdidos em pensamentos. Enquanto secava minhas lágrimas, o silêncio entre nós me perturbava. Ele durou minutos terríveis, até que foi quebrado pela voz triste do Harry:

- Tenho saudade dos meus tempos de menino. A felicidade se resumia a um gol em uma partida de futebol. Naquela época eu tinha alguém a quem chamar de "pai" e "mãe", alguém a quem pedir socorro. Você lembra das nossas brincadeiras? Das tardes em que passávamos brincando na banheira, dizendo que ali era o nosso mar? Esse tempo parece tão distante! Você começou a me perturbar desde cedo...

- Não quero ouvir.

- ...e as coisas só foram piorando. Quando eu tinha 12 anos já sabia que gostava de você mais do que seria prudente.

- _Não quero ouvir!_

- Depois o ciúme de infância se tornou uma obsessão. Hoje é minha desgraça. Meu alimento e meu veneno.

Não queria escutar o que ele tinha a dizer, sabia que ia doer, já doía. Mas não consegui mover minhas pernas para fora dali.

- Os banhos do meu tempo de menino me limpavam, mas não importa quanta água e sabão eu use hoje, nunca consigo me sentir limpo. Às vezes nem quero – ele se colocou de pé, deu alguns passos na minha direção. - Eu tinha prometido a mim mesmo que nunca mais ia transar com você, porém sabia que essa era uma promessa vã antes mesmo de pronunciá-la. - senti a mão quente de Harry no meu rosto, me fazendo encará-lo – Eu te machuquei ontem? Doeu e sangrou como da primeira vez?

- Não. Não como da primeira vez.

- Eu transo com você e me sinto culpado depois – ele encostou a testa na minha, fechando os olhos -, mas na hora esqueço tudo. Na hora vale a pena.

Eu já estava traindo a mim mesma. Mal tinha acabado e brigar com Harry e me rendia a ele com a maior facilidade. Deixava seus lábios vagar pelo meu rosto, suas mãos abaixar as alças do meu vestido, me tocar entre as pernas, sua boca tomar a minha...

- Gosto de te ver gemendo de prazer – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido -, quero te ver assim quando eu estiver dentro de você.

Quando deitamos no chão estávamos sem roupa. Não pensei em mais nada além dele e do seu corpo, então dos lábios e língua que subiam do meio das minhas pernas beijando meu ventre, estômago, seios, pescoço. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram, talvez por isso tenha sido diferente das outras vezes. Ele estava dentro de mim e a dor importuna que eu sentia começou lentamente a se tornar uma dor boa_,_ ainda incômoda, mas também gostosa_. _Quando me dei conta, meus gemidos soavam como os do Harry, de prazer. E as sensações que eu sentia cresciam e se misturavam de uma forma estranha, avolumando-se como uma bola de neve. Ouvi Harry dizer alguma coisa, mas não compreendi o significado das palavras. Tudo parecia distante, como se estivesse me desprendendo do meu próprio corpo, elevando meus sentidos. Enquanto Harry se movimentava sobre mim, enquanto nos beijávamos e tentávamos ficar mais e mais próximos e unidos, tive a certeza que estava me perdendo naquela descida deliciosa e frenética rumo ao êxtase...

Ouvi uma voz estranha, lamúrias. Só depois percebi que os sons vinham de mim, agarrada ao corpo de Harry, que também gemia. Senti os últimos movimentos dele, depois seu coração batendo tão forte no peito quanto o meu. Eu ainda estava ao redor dele, ele ainda dentro do meu corpo. Quando as respirações se acalmaram, ele caiu ao meu lado. Fitei a paisagem além da janela. O céu. É, certamente eu tinha chegado ao paraíso.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Era de tarde quando chegamos ao hotel. Subimos as escadas sem trocar uma palavra, conscientes que havia assuntos pendentes entre nós. Estávamos famintos, mas a ânsia por comida não era maior do que a ânsia que sentíamos um pelo outro. Antes de ligar para o serviço de quarto e pedir qualquer coisa, fizemos o que havíamos feito a manhã toda: sexo.

Aquele foi o primeiro de loucos dias que viriam. Tomamos um banho, pedimos comida e a esperamos bem longe um do outro para não correr o risco de estar em uma situação constrangedora quando batessem na porta. Harry tinha começado a falar da noite anterior quando ouvimos um _toc, toc, toc_.

Me fartei com um pouco de tudo, depois fiquei observando Harry. Fazia dias que ele não comia com tanta vontade. Isso me deu esperanças, tudo ficaria bem. Fechei os olhos e, deitada na minha cama, repassei as cenas daquela manhã A linha do meu raciocínio foi se perdendo devagar, e a última coisa que pensei foi em como eu havia ficado tanto tempo sem ter Harry daquele jeito, praticamente 17 anos sem sentir o corpo dele unido ao meu e aquela conexão mágica e...

Quando abri os olhos já era noite. O céu estava negro, então devia ser tarde.

- Que horas são? - questionei. Harry estava em sua cama folheando...

- Ei, isso é meu! - arranque o caderno de desenho dele – Você não devia estar olhando!

- Por quê? São muito bons.

- São só rascunhos. Está tudo mal feito, não era para ninguém ver.

Nos últimos dias, diante do silêncio e distância de Harry, eu havia desenhado, ou pelo menos tentado, bastante. Cheguei a esboçar a paisagem que via do quarto do hotel, mas não ficou grande coisa.

Senti as mãos de Harry me puxando. Quando sentei ao lado dele, ele pegou o caderno das minhas mãos. Abriu em uma página que tinha um grande desenho de um nariz.

- Gosto de desenhar detalhes – justifiquei. - É como se eu tivesse só algumas peças de um quebra cabeça.

- É o meu nariz e – ele virou uma página – meu olho, minha mão... Suponho que essa sobrancelha também seja minha.

Dei de ombros.

- Você é meu vício, o que posso fazer? Pelo menos nos desenhos vou te ter para sempre.

Toquei os cabelos bagunçados dele, e ele tocou meu rosto. Pensei que Harry fosse dizer alguma coisa realmente importante, mas se limitou a me beijar. Os roupões que estávamos vestindo logo estavam esparramados pelo chão.

Passamos o dia no quarto e grande parte da noite acordados entre gemidos, toques e prazeres sem fim. Quando papai bateu na nossa porta pela manhã, convidando para tomar o café com ele, eu tinha acabado de fechar os olhos. Resmunguei que ainda estava com sono e voltei a dormir.

Passaríamos outro dia trancados no quarto, mas nos obrigamos a descer para o almoço. Mamãe estava mais uma vez na casa dos Delacour, papai questionou sobre nossa ausência no dia anterior e Harry voltou temporariamente ao seu ao estado de silêncio e martírio, mas fora isso ocorreu tudo bem. Quando subimos, nos atiramos novamente na cama.

O humor de Harry, pelo menos comigo, estava melhor, porque ele andava distraído _demais_ para se preocupar com qualquer coisa. Contudo, se eu o deixasse por alguns minutos, a preocupação voltava a deformar sua face. No início da noite saí por um tempo para ver mamãe, que tinha voltado dos Delacour e me chamava, e ao voltar encontrei Harry sentado na cama com a cabeça entre as mãos.

- O que foi?

- Nós somos muito imprudentes, Gina.

- Por quê? – sentei ao seu lado preocupada. Ele parecia aflito.

- Eu não usei camisinha e você não toma pílula.

Ah, essa era sua preocupação. Eu já tinha pensado naquilo.

- Toda vez que eu durmo com você – Harry continuou – digo a mim mesmo: "Essa é a última vez", portanto não me preocupo em prevenir algo que não vai voltar a acontecer. Mas nunca é a última vez, sempre acontece de novo e de novo...

- Não se preocupe, Harry, eu não vou engravidar.

- Como você sabe? É perfeitamente possível!

- Nós não daríamos tanto azar assim, e mesmo que déssemos, tudo bem. O aborto não é ilegal na Inglaterra.

- Sou contra o aborto.

- Tenho certeza que você não seria contra em um caso como esse.

Senti a mão de Harry na minha barriga. Eu podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça dele.

- Você sabe que isso nunca vai acontecer – garanti. – Eu não poderia explicar a uma criança que seu pai também é seu tio. _Isso_ é muito pra mim.

Ele me encarou e por um longo tempo não falamos nada. Para dizer a verdade, aquela conversa me incomodava. Não gostava da possibilidade sobre a qual conversávamos, mas mais assustador era pensar em um bebê nos meus braços.

- Lembra daquele filme – perguntei – em que o protagonista tem um filho que é um bicho, um tipo de monstro?

- "_Eraserhead_".

- Isso, o filme "_Eraserhead"_, do David Lynch. O bebê é um monstro asqueroso, porque é uma metáfora da responsabilidade assustadora, terrível e _monstruosa_ que é cuidar de uma criança. Nem tudo são flores, Harry.

Ele assentiu, e tive certeza que entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Tive também a impressão que Harry ia dizer algo mais, porém foi interrompido por alguém batendo na porta.

- Sim? – perguntei para quem quer que estivesse do lado de fora.

- Cheguei, ruiva. Abre a porta pra mim!

- Porra! – Harry pegou suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão e se dirigiu ao banheiro. – Vê se o dispensa logo.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de Harry, ajeitei mais ou menos a cama e (depois de mais batidas insistentes) atendi minha visita.

- Até que enfim! – Draco entrou fazendo um escarcéu – O que você estava fazendo aqui que demorou para abrir?

- Estava escolhendo uma roupa para a despedida de solteira de Fleur, é hoje. – Draco tinha se atirado na cama de Harry e ficou me encarando – O que você quer?

- Você, obviamente.

- Estou falando sério.

- Eu também.

- Bem, se é só isso, pode sair – abri a porta. – Boa noite, Draco. Te vejo amanhã no casamento.

- Gina, você está ótima com esse cabelo. Muito sexy!

- Obrigada.

- Quando você cortou?

- Na segunda-feira.

- Tem alguma coisa diferente em você além do cabelo – ele parou à minha frente. – O que é?

Dei de ombros. É claro que eu não podia dizer a ele o que estava diferente em mim, mas fiquei satisfeita que tivesse notado. Na verdade, eu só tinha cortado os cabelos porque queria que minha aparência refletisse a mudança que eu sentia ter acontecido _dentro_ de mim.

- Você está melhor assim, de qualquer forma – ele abriu seu clássico sorriso sacana e colocou as mãos na minha cintura ("Draco, por favor", alertei-o). – A gente podia celebrar esses tempos de mudança com uma noite de sexo selvagem, que tal?

- Acho que não é uma boa ideia – uma voz respondeu por mim. – Não com a minha irmã.

Draco me soltou e eu pensei que ele e Harry fossem terminar a briga que haviam começado na última vez em que se encontraram, mas para minha surpresa isso não aconteceu. Malfoy riu e bateu nos ombros de Harry.

- Não se preocupe, cara, vou cuidar bem dela. E não precisa me pedir desculpas por aquela discussão no seu aniversário, já te perdoei. Entendo que a falta de sexo pode deixar um homem louco, e como você...

- Ok – interrompi o discurso -, Draco, já deu. Você já fez seu convite, eu recusei, agora pode ir.

Ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso, só para provocar Harry, e saiu, mas não antes de colar os lábios nos meus por um segundo.

- Você não devia dar corda a ele – Harry passou a chave na porta, certamente para impedir Draco de entrar caso ele resolvesse dar meia volta.

- Você conhece o Draco, ele é assim, sempre foi. E não se esqueça que ele também é seu _amigo_. _Você_ não devia ser tão rude com ele.

- Agora você é a defensora dele?

- Não, sou defensora da amizade de vocês.

Harry bufou.

- O que Lily queria com você, no fim das contas?

- Falar da despedida de solteira de Fleur, que vai ser hoje – comecei a procurar uma roupa adequada entre as coisas que tinha levado. – Não sei o que vestir... O que se usa em uma despedida de solteira?

- Você _vai_?

- Vou. Vai ser aqui no hotel, no salão. Você não vai à despedida do Gui? Papai disse que vai ser na cidade, em uma boate.

- Rony comentou qualquer coisa sobre isso quando ligou essa tarde. Ei, Gina – ele se aproximou de mim até estar perto o suficiente para me tocar -, por que a gente não fica aqui aproveitando a noite?

Como dizer não a uma proposta tão atraente?

- Está bem. Eu desço por 15 minutos, então volto para ficar com você.

- 15 minutos é muito tempo.

- Não se preocupe – eu abri a braguilha de Harry e enfiei a mão lá dentro -, ainda temos duas horas antes da festa começar.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Deixei Harry no quarto e saí para a primeira despedida de solteira na minha vida. Tinha acabado de cruzar um corredor rumo às escadas quando vi uma cena inusitada, para não dizer bizarra. Eu parei e me perguntei se realmente estava vendo o que achava estar vendo ou se era uma alucinação.

É claro que era uma alucinação. Na vida real, Luna _nunca_ beijaria Draco. Em um mundo são, eles não se agarrariam no corredor de um hotel à vista de qualquer um. Portanto, como eu _estava_ sonhando, virei para o outro lado e fiz o caminho mais longo até as escadas. Provavelmente eu cairia, quebraria o pescoço e acordaria.

Todavia, cheguei ao térreo inteira e ainda sem acreditar nos meus olhos. _Luna e Draco?_ Eles estavam saindo? Estavam transando? Desde quando? E por que ela não me disse nada? Éramos melhores amigas! Eu sequer sabia que ela já tinha chegado ao hotel, muito menos que estava tendo um caso com Draco Malfoy. Caramba! Isso sim era uma surpresa e tanto.

Mais surpreendente ainda, porém, foi aquela sensação de traição que senti. Draco vivia dando em cima de mim, mas eu mal dava às costas e ele estava com a minha melhor amiga. Claro, era Draco, ele fazia coisas desse tipo. Sem contar que não existia nada entre nós, nada o mínimo concreto pelo menos, a não ser uma estranha atração. Eu não tinha o direito de ficar aborrecida.

Ainda estava um pouco sem chão quando me juntei à mamãe, Hermione, Molly e outros rostos familiares – que certamente tinham chegado ao hotel enquanto eu estava trancada no quarto com Harry -, como Tonks e Narcisa. Havia ainda inúmeras cabeças loiras espalhadas por ali, certamente pertencentes ao clã Delacour.

Cumprimentei e conversei com todos as conhecidas, e com algumas desconhecidas também, mas continuava pensando em Luna e Draco. Eram nove da noite e as mulheres estavam chegando para a festa, da qual não estava muito disposta a participar.

- Você está aérea – Hermione, ao meu lado, comentou.

- Luna e Draco estão transando – soltei do nada. – Você sabia disso?

Para minha total e crescente incredulidade, minha amiga respondeu:

- Sabia.

- _Sabia_?

- Sabia sim. Luna me disse.

- Ela disse pra _você_? - Eu era a melhor amiga dela! Por que ela não havia dito para mim?

Mione pareceu um pouco desconfortável, mas respondeu:

- Disse sim. Olha, Gina, me desculpe, mas acho que você perdeu um pouco de prestígio com a Luna. Ela terminou com o namorado, ficou arrasada e infeliz e você nem estava lá para ela. Você anda totalmente por fora do que acontece com a gente, aqueles a quem chama de "amigos". Você e o Harry estão afastados, mal conversam e parecem estar sempre com pressa quando estão conosco. Não dividem mais nada, então por que deveríamos fazer isso?

As palavras de Hermione acabaram comigo. Era a pura verdade e eu sabia. Havia algum tempo que eu e Harry estávamos nos afastando dos nossos amigos e imergindo cada vez mais em nosso próprio mundo.

- Sinto muito – foi tudo que consegui dizer. – Você está certa.

Ela apertou minha mão.

- Se estiver acontecendo algo... Bem, na sua casa ou entre seus pais, você sabem que podem contar com a gente, né? Você e o Harry não precisam suportar tudo sozinhos.

- Sei disso. Obrigada, Hermione – dei o melhor sorriso que consegui, mas tenho certeza que não foi o suficiente. Não tinha jeito. Havia um abismo entre eu, Harry e nossos amigos. Um dos muitos que teríamos de suportar para viver nossa relação. – Acho que vou subir.

- Mas você acabou de descer...

- Acho que essa despedida de solteira não vai ser legal. Estou cansada.

Vi o desapontamento na expressão de Hermione. Acho que por um momento ela acreditou que as coisas poderiam voltar a ser como antes, mas não podiam. Para ter Harry a despedida era inevitável - e começou naquele verão.

Um pouco triste com esse pensamento, deixei o salão e segui rumo ao meu quarto. Parei no meio do caminho e sentei nas escadas. Alguns hóspedes passaram, porém continuei imóvel atrapalhando o trajeto deles. Pensava nos meus amigos quando, de repente, a pessoa que eu queria ver apareceu.

Luna passou por mim e, um segundo depois, deu meia volta.

- Meu Deus, Gina! Seu cabelo!

Sorri pela sua surpresa.

- Você gostou?

- Está lindo! – ela sentou ao meu lado e ficou me encarando. Será que eu estava tão diferente assim por causa do corte?

- Todo mundo estranha – comentei. – Quando minha mãe e Hermione viram o que fiz, quase enlouqueceram. Mas resolvi mudar, então cortei.

- Você ficou ótima. A propósito, feliz aniversário atrasado. Agora você tem 17 anos! Como você se sente?

- Adulta – respondi com sinceridade. - Com um enorme fardo sobre as costas, mas forte o suficiente para carregá-lo.

Seria impossível explicar o que aquilo significava. Nem mesmo Luna, a pessoa que eu ainda considerava minha melhor amiga, apesar do adeus inevitável que um dia viria, entenderia minha relação com Harry ou o quanto eu o amava.

- Não seja dramática, Gina.

- Alguma novidade? – mudei de assunto.

- Novidade? Não, nenhuma. - pausa - Quer dizer...

- O quê?

- Eu... - Luna riu – Esquece. Não é importante.

- Não, me diz – insisti -, quero saber.

- Ok. Eu transei com o Draco. Mais de uma vez.

Ela falou aquilo como se estivesse comentando o tempo ou que comprou um novo par de sapatos. Esse era o jeito Luna de ser.

- Ele pode ser um cara legal, mesmo que não pareça – minha amiga continuou.

- Você gosta dele?

Luna riu ou, sendo mais justa, gargalhou.

- Gostar do _Draco_? _Eu_? Claro que não!

- Quando eu vi vocês dois no corredor – foi difícil esconder o riso – parecia o contrário.

- Você viu? – ela não estava surpresa. – Se você sabia, por que me fez contar?

- Estava curiosa para saber se ia compartilhar isso comigo.

- "Isso" acabou hoje. Draco não faz o meu tipo.

- Nem o meu.

- Mas ele é gato. Um cara para pegar, mas não para namorar.

- Luna!

- O quê? É verdade! Draco é bonitão, mas também é um canalha.

- Ele é bonito de um jeito bem clichê: alto, forte, cabelos loiros, olhos azuis...

- Só que todo mundo adora um bom clichê, Gina. Eles são irresistíveis, por isso são tão populares.

- Quando isso começou? Você e Draco, quero dizer.

- No aniversário do Harry. Draco estava meio estranho, eu estava solitária... Quando me ofereceu uma carona para casa, acabou dormindo por lá.

- Que coisa estranha – comentei – você e Draco. É tão... inusitado.

- Só não é mais inusitado que _você_ e Draco. Eu sei muito bem que andaram se pegando por aí.

Senti meu rosto queimar.

- O gato comeu sua língua? - Luna perguntou. Dessa vez, _ela_ tinha um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

Esperei algumas pessoas que estavam descendo as escadas passarem e me defendi:

- Isso não é exatamente verdade.

- O Draco me contou, Gina. Eu _sei_. Só não entendo por que _você_ não me falou sobre o que estava acontecendo entre vocês.

- Não está _acontecendo_ nada entre nós. _Aconteceram_ coisas, mas nada demais.

- Acho que ele gosta de você.

- O Draco não gosta de ninguém, Luna, só dele.

- Acho que ele disfarça muito bem, isso sim - ela se pôs de pé. - Vou para a festa, mas vou te dar um conselho antes. Dê uma chance ao Draco, mas não lhe dê seu coração. O cara em questão é Draco Malfoy, não se esqueça.

Ela me deu um beijo na testa e desceu. Seus cabelos loiríssimos balançavam a cada passo que dava.

Certamente Luna seria confundida com um membro da família Delacour.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Queria me jogar nos braços de Harry e transar a noite toda, mas quando entrei no quarto vi que ele dormia. Provavelmente estava cansado por causa do sexo, ou então exausto de pensar sobre os nossos problemas. Apostava que, assim que havia dado as costas, ele tinha vestido sua armadura e voltado a se afligir sobre as mesmas questões de sempre: eu e ele, papai e mamãe, nossa relação.

Se pudesse ganhar um presente de aniversário especial, se pudesse escolher qualquer coisa no mundo, optaria por ver Harry sempre daquele jeito: em paz. Tão tranquilo quanto quando dormia.

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Pensei que esse capítulo não fosse ficar pronto nunca! Escrevê-lo não foi tão complicado, mas na hora da revisão nada parecia se encaixar, deu um trabalhão!  
Lamento a demora com a atualização. Não só fiquei agarrada com meus afarezes diários como esse fim de E4P está sendo bastante complicado. Mesmo com todos os contratempos, porém, espero que vocês continuem acompanhando a história. Reparei que, ultimamente, muitos leitores sumiram, e ando sentindo falta de vocês. A você que continua lendo e comentando, obrigada!  
Queria escrever mil coisas sobre as personagens, observações das cenas, situações, coisas que pensei e não escrevi, mas vou deixar isso para o posfácio, que não tarda a vir. A fic realmente está chegando ao fim, terá no máximo mais dois capítulos. Espero finalizá-la em novembro, vamos ver se vou conseguir.  
=)

Beijos,  
Lanni!

PS: Antes que alguém pergunte: não, a Gina não vai ficar grávida. Detesto fics com gravidez!

* * *

**Respostas as reviews**:

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Os questionamentos do Harry são tão válidos que já me tiram o sono. Fico pensando em como vou resolver as coisas em E4P. Eu tenho um fim para o Harry e a Gina, sempre tive, o problema é como chegar até ele.  
O Harry também é, até certo ponto, racional, mas pode ficar irracional com facilidade. Ele está realmente confuso com tudo o que está acontecendo, mas gosta demais da Gina. Nunca planejei separá-los, nem pretendo fazer isso agora.  
É realmente estranho chegar ao fim de E4P. Eu penso em tudo que já escrevi, em como desejei chegar a esse ponto (o final) e agora a história estão tão difícil! As personagens estão bem complexas, e eram bem imaturas no começo. Se eu fosse começar a escrever a fic agora, faria um texto menos romântico e mais cruel, porém não posso dizer que não estou satisfeita de como a fic fluiu. Gosto de E4P, e não porque ela é minha. Beijos, Pedro!

**ooo Lizaaa**: Hahaha! A história está ficando mais difícil agora, e as personagens mais complexas. Acho que isso afeta a narração, mas é sempre bom saber que os leitores ainda sentem empatia pela trama. Acho que quando você não desperta nada no outro não vale a pena. Beijão!

**ooo Maria**: Nossa, a atualização demorou bem mais do que eu pretendia! Acabou dando tudo errado nos últimos dias, mas consegui enfim postar o capítulo. Espero que tenha gostado! Beijo!

**ooo Tammie Silveira**: Engraçado você falar das falhas das personagens, porque isso é algo importante na fic. Nunca quis fazer um Harry e uma Ginas perfeitos. Era essencial eles terem falhas, cometerem atos considerados errados pela sociedade - e não estou falando do incesto, mas de coisas menores, como consumir drogas. Não estou aqui para dizer se isso é certo ou errado, mas para mostrar que as personagens fazem isso, porque elas são comuns, ordinárias, um "ser humano" como qualquer outro, com qualidades e defeitos.  
Também nunca quis escrever com E4P uma história de amor perfeita. Isso aqui não é conto de fadas. Acho a relação do H e da G um pouco utópica, um amor tão forte que só existe na imaginação, mas a história deles também tinha de ser construída com momentos ruins.  
O Harry. Me surpreendi quando descobri que a maioria dos leitores gosta mais dos capítulos dele, que são mais "contidos". O Harry é difícil, descrevê-lo seria impossível. Desde o início pensei nas "metades da laranja" para construir o Harry e a Gina, os imaginei como _um_ ser humano que foi divido em dois, o que justifica certas semelhantes entre eles, como quanto a pensamentos e atitudes. Porém cada um foi "criando" seu próprio caminho, e o Harry traçou o dele com todas as suas falhas, sem escondê-las - não que a Gina tenha escondido as dela, mas acho que ele é mais temperamental e falível.  
Quanto à mistura de sentimentos, acho que ao mesmo tempo eles confundem e não confundem o amor fraterno e o romântico. Contudo, lembre-se de uma coisa: Harry e Gina são um só, um ser único separado em dois. Que tipo de amor uniria essas duas metadas? O fraterno? O romântico? Aliás, faz diferença? Beijão, Tammie!

**ooo Monica Black Malfoy**: Tenho achado esses últimos capítulos torpes porque eles estão difíceis de escrever. Esse fim da história está complicado!  
"Será que Harry tem peito para encarar tudo para ficar com Gina?" Acho que essa resposta já foi dada. Pense em todas as vezes que eles ficaram separados. Sempre voltaram depois. Beijo!

**ooo Thamires**: Está sendo difícil para o Harry, mas ele vai superar, você vai ver no próximo capítulo. As coisas vão se ajeitar! Beijo!

**ooo ingrid albuquerque**: Então fique tranquila, porque você não vai morrer do coração! Aliás, logo você vai ter todas as respostas, porque a fic está realmente no fim. Beijo!

**ooo Hugh Black**: Acho que essa fase toda é de transição. A fic toda, na verdade, faz parte de um grande momento de mudança, quando a relação do Harry e da Gina é definida. E o desenrolar, o grande final, não demora muito mais. Beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: Concordo com você. Está sendo difícil para o Harry, mas ele podia ao menos tentar entender a Gina neste momento. Ela está sendo muito forte suportando tudo sozinha. Mais uma coisa: cabelo cresce fácil, então reúna coragem e corte o seu sim! Beijo!

**ooo fermalaquias**: Oh, obrigada! É bom que você tenha gostado tanto assim da minha fic, mas vou te desapontar: Harry e Gina são irmãos, não tem jeito. Beijo!

**ooo Mariana BeC**: Que bom que está gostando da história! Antigamente, quando eu costumava achar vez ou outra uma fic que me agradasse, também ficava lendo direto, sem parar - coisa que ainda faço com livros. É tão bom quando uma trama nos prende!  
Você vai saber logo, logo se eles vão ficar juntos no fim, pois estamos realmente no final da história. Tenha só mais um pouquinho de paciência. Beijo!


	31. Harry XV

**Harry**

Estava sozinho em uma das mesas espalhadas pelo jardim dos Delacour. Gui e Fleur tinham se casado havia pouco, e agora todos festejavam. A decoração estava bonita, o dia estava radiante, as pessoas pareciam alegres enquanto dançavam ou conversaram com os amigos. Tudo era luminoso, menos eu. Me sentia inquieto em meio a tanta felicidade.

Não que estivesse de mau humor, apenas não estava com ânimo para uma celebração. Os pensamentos sérios que ocupavam minha mente não combinavam com uma festa de casamento. Havia acordado cedo para assistir à cerimônia, então sido arrastado para a festa e sequer tinha tido tempo de conversar com Gina. As coisas entre nós estavam suspensas, mas já era hora de dar um jeito nisso. No dia seguinte voltaríamos para casa, então eu teria de arrumar as malas e partir para Sheffield. Em quinze dias as aulas e uma nova vida começariam, portanto não podia deixar nada mal resolvido. Eu tinha tomado uma decisão e queria anunciá-la logo.

Quando olhava para Gina, que valsava graciosamente com James, a ideia de deixá-la parecia uma piada. Eu realmente havia pensado nisso poucos dias atrás? Como poderia suportar viver longe dela justo agora, quando já tinha provando tanto de seu amor e me embriagado dele? Seria duro demais. Seria estúpido demais.

Viver sem ela não era uma opção. Eu já tinha feito minha escolha. Ou melhor: nunca tive escolha, era uma sina. Não precisava me enganar mais.

Eu a queria para sempre. Claro como água, esse pensamento, ao brotar em minha mente na noite anterior, tomou conta de mim com uma força avassaladora. Agora que a semente havia sido plantada, já não era possível ignorá-la. Queria ficar com Gina, definitivamente. Incrível como, depois da decisão ser tomada, tudo parecia tão fácil.

Entretanto, eu sabia que as coisas não seriam fáceis. Se fossem, não se trataria de mim e de Gina. Talvez eu até chegasse a dar para trás em algum momento, porém ela estaria lá para mim. Sempre.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Me dirigi até onde Gina e James dançavam. Fui parado por um momento por Gabrielle Delacour, que tentou me arrastar com ela com um papinho sobre a maravilhosa decoração do seu quarto. Aquela francesinha era uma graça, por isso perdi alguns minutos em uma conversa cheia de segundas intenções, mas que não me convenceu. Quando a garota me deixou, vi que Gina estava dançando com Draco. Isso me aborreceu.

Lembrei da conversa que tivemos ontem, dela defendendo-o. Peguei uma taça de champanhe de um garçom que passava e bebi em um gole só. Draco era meu calcanhar de Aquiles, não tinha jeito, mas se queria a paz com Gina, seria tolerante. Deixei a taça sobre uma mesa e respirei fundo antes de seguir até os dois. Reparei com orgulho ferido que eles estavam próximos _demais_, conversando alguma coisa com semblantes sérios.

Ouvi apenas resmungos da conversa antes de enfim alcançá-los. Tentei dar um sorriso sincero ao interrompê-los, mas sei que não tivesse sucesso.

- Posso roubar minha irmã por um segundo? - minha máscara de falsa simpatia resistiu ao olhar de Draco. Pensei que ele fosse me ignorar ou arrastar Gina para longe, mas surpreendentemente ele se afastou dela e partiu. _Muito fácil_, pensei.

Quando tomei o lugar de Draco naquela valsa lenta, Gina abriu um sorriso caloroso. Mas suas artimanhas não iriam me distrair.

- O que ele queria com você? - perguntei.

- O de sempre: nada. Draco só fala besteiras, você sabe como ele é.

Ela se calou, mas havia algo incomodando-a. Algo que discutiu com Draco e a perturbou.

- Você está mentindo – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Jorge Weasley passou ao nosso lado dançando escandalosamente com uma loira bonita, sorrindo para todos. Quando o casal se foi, Gina respondeu:

- O que Draco sempre quer? Conquistas, passatempos... e perturbar você, Harry. Ele gosta de provocar, você sabe.

- Olha – enquanto ela falava, meus olhos fitaram um ponto no outro lado do jardim -, Sirius está aqui, na minha direção. Vou te deixar. Me encontra no salão da casa em dois minutos.

Antes que Gina pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela estava sozinha. Passei por James e Lily, que dançavam apaixonados, além de muitos outros casais, no caminho até a casa. Entrei no corredor e depois no salão, onde havia apenas uma dúzia de pessoas. Sentei no canto mais isolado e me servi de outro _drink_ enquanto esperava Gina.

Ela apareceu pouco depois, andando com elegância sobre os sapatos altos. Ela estava belíssima, muito atraente dentro de um vestido azul marinho. Por um instante me imaginei arrastando-a escadas acima para transarmos escondido em um cômodo qualquer. Era uma ideia interessante...

- Agora você foge do Sirius como o diabo foge da cruz? - ela pegou meu copo e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Estou tentando ser prudente, só isso.

- Então você devia agir com mais naturalidade, principalmente com nossos pais.

- Por favor, não comece a falar de Lily e James. Não estrague meu dia.

- Ok, já não está aqui quem falou.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e me fitou. Me vi incapaz de fazer outra coisa a não ser olhá-la de volta. Estava perdido. Perdido naqueles olhos, naquele corpo, naquela voz suave, nas suas ideias e manias. Estava perdido por amá-la. Só pensava nisso enquanto continuava encarando-a, observando cada detalhe e cada sarda de seu rosto. Sequer parecia que tinha mais alguém naquele salão, pois eu só enxergava Gina. Como seria bom se só existisse a gente no mundo...

- Quero transar com você – disse. - Vamos embora daqui.

- Foi pra isso que interrompeu minha dança, para dizer que queria transar?

Minha mão alcançou seu rosto e ficou ali, sentindo sua pele.

- Não. Te interrompi porque queria conversar. Ainda quero, mas a gente pode transar antes. Por favor, vamos embora.

- A festa mal começou, Harry.

- Essa festa está um saco!

- Não está não! Está divertida.

Recolhi minha mão e me afastei de Gina.

- Divertida por que Draco Malfoy fica flertando com você e murmurando segredinhos no seu ouvido? - o desdém deixou minha voz tão diferente que ela nem parecia minha.

- Não comece. Por favor, não de novo.

- Você ainda vai defender o Draco? Por quanto tempo...?

Ela se levantou, mas consegui detê-la antes que se afastasse.

- Harry, me larga – seu tom era educado. - Não quero brigar hoje. Não quero uma discussão para estragar as lembranças de um casamento tão bonito.

- Também não quero brigar. Desculpe - soltei-a. - Mas, por favor, vamos embora. Não estou com clima para festas.

- Você não está com clima para nada ultimamente. E mesmo que eu topasse ir, como chegaríamos ao hotel? É uma hora de caminhada até lá.

- Pegamos o carro que James alugou, depois ele e Lily pegam uma carona com os Malfoy, com Sirius ou sei lá com quem.

- Harry...

- Por favor, Gina. A gente precisa conversar.

Foi a curiosidade dela que venceu. Meu tom sério a preocupou e instigou, por isso Gina usou sua lábia e arrancou a chave do carro de James. Assim, quinze minutos depois estávamos indo embora.

Enquanto dos dirigíamos à multidão de carros estacionados, eu a Gina começamos a ouvir algo. Pareciam...

- Gemidos – Gina falou. - Isso são gemidos?

- Parece que sim.

Nós cruzamos alguns carros em direção ao som. Quando nos aproximamos de um belo esportivo vermelho, o barulho aumentou. Não precisei me aproximar muito para ver o que estava acontecendo, nem Gina.

- Pelo amor de Deus! - ela reclamou, dando meia volta – Por que eles não arrumam um quarto?

- O banco traseiro certamente parece mais interessante.

- É, mas aqui é quase um lugar público! Não é lugar para o Draco e a Gabrielle transarem! Cruzes!

- Com ciúmes? - minha pergunta era para provocar, mas também estava curioso com a resposta.

- Não, enojada com a falta de respeito que eles têm com os outros. Vamos embora.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Mal eram uma da tarde quando chegamos ao hotel. Nosso quarto já havia sido limpo e arrumado, e o sol da tarde, que entreva pelas janelas abertas, iluminava tudo.

Gina tirou os sapatos e o vestido, então abriu as torneiras da banheira. Enquanto esperava o banho ficar pronto, ela começou a retirar a maquiagem. Sentei na cama observei seus movimentos, seu corpo, a lingerie que vestia, seu duplo refletido do espelho do banheiro. A dúvida começou a renascer dentro de mim, as incertezas...

- O que foi? - de repente Gina estava do meu lado, me olhando.

- Eu... - me calei, e ela tocou minha testa.

- Sua ruga de preocupação está voltando – seus lábios tocaram o ponto em que antes estava sua mão. - Não deixe isso acontecer. Você fica melhor quando não está se martirizando por nada. Tive uma ideia – ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa -, por que não tomamos um banho juntos? Que tal?

Tive de sorrir, afinal a ideia era _muito_ atraente. Gina foi tirar o resto da maquiagem enquanto me ocupei das minhas roupas. Quando arrancava a calça, falei:

- Vamos embora amanhã.

- Eu sei. E o melhor é que teremos o resto das férias só para nós dois. Não vai ser ótimo? - ela se virou para mim, sorridente.

- Sim, principalmente levando em consideração que vai ser difícil ficarmos juntos nos próximos dois semestres – o suspiro que soltei me pareceu muito cansado.

- Vamos pensar nas dificuldades quando elas aparecerem, ok?

- Elas já estão batendo na nossa porta, Gina.

Ela fechou a torneira da banheira e jogou sabão lá dentro, me ignorando propositalmente.

- Gina?

- Sempre o mesmo assunto! - o tom de voz dela aumentou – Sempre as mesmas coisas! A gente sempre chega no mesmo ponto, Harry: suas dúvidas, seus medos, seus sentimentos! Por favor, não estrague o que estamos vivendo aqui!

- E o que estamos vivendo aqui? Comparado a todos os anos que temos, esses dias não são nada!

Ela entrou dentro da banheira e afundou na água. Vi seu corpo imerso e esperei. Esperei e esperei, então quando pensei que Gina ia morrer por falta de ar, ela emergiu. Puxou as pernas para si e se espremeu em um canto da banheira, me ignorando mais uma vez.

Também entrei na água e sentei no lado aposto a ela. Fiquei esperando ela dizer alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo em que esperava eu mesmo tomar uma atitude. Queria dizer que íamos ficar juntos e que tudo terminaria bem, porque essa era minha decisão, mas as palavras não saíam. Como eu podia ter _certeza_ que as coisas dariam certo?

Nesse momento, percebi que estava me deixando tomar pelo medo. Diferente de como me senti na festa de Gui e Fleur, não estava mais certo de nada, pelo contrário. Estava temeroso. Mas nunca fui um homem, um garoto que não enfrentou seus medos. Esse não era eu.

- Gina – ela me fitou -, eu quero ficar com você. Sempre. Mas isso não vai ser fácil, porque... Bem, pelo que nós somos.

- E o que nós somos, Harry?

Ela queria que eu dissesse, e foi isso que fiz:

- Irmãos. As coisas nunca serão fáceis por causa disso.

- Não são fáceis porque você complica tudo, seu cabeça dura - ela se aproximou de mim até ficar bem próxima. - Eu te amo.

- Eu também.

O contato com o corpo molhado e escorregadio dela me excitou. Gina estava colada em mim...

- Harry, o que está acontecendo aqui? - ela questionou, interrompendo nosso beijo – O que, afinal, você quer me dizer?

Minha garganta pareceu seca; tive de pigarrear para encontrar a voz.

- Olha, eu quero, definitivamente, ficar com você, mas... Às vezes eu posso ser contraditório quanto a isso, Gina. Se você ficar comigo...

- Eu _sempre_ vou estar com você, Harry, mesmo quando estiver longe. Mesmo com você do outro lado da Inglaterra.

- Vou sentir saudades.

- Sei disso, eu também vou – ela me deu outro beijo. - Ei, nunca transamos dentro de uma banheira, não é?

- Não _ainda_.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

- Falei com três imobiliárias, agendei dezenas de visitas, mas não sei quais apartamentos vão estar disponíveis a essa altura. Mas visite todos, Harry, para ter opções. E, por favor, seja prudente. Não vá escolher um lugar para morar só porque é o melhor para dar festas ou...

- Já entendi, Lily – cortei-a.

Estava almoçando com minha família enquanto ouvia as várias recomendações de Lily a respeito da minha futura escolha de apartamento em Sheffield, onde iria morar por pelo menos oito semestres. Tinha apenas duas semanas para resolver tudo: arranjar um apartamento, comprar alguns móveis, levar minhas coisas... Me despedir de Gina, ao menos por um tempo.

- Ótimo. Bem, sobre a viagem de volta...

- Você já disse! Não precisamos de mais recomendações!

- Está tudo bem, mamãe – Gina se intrometeu para apaziguar as coisas. - Nós entendemos, não se preocupe.

Nós – eu e Gina – íamos voltar para a Grã Bretanha naquela tarde, "aos cuidados de Sirius", como disse Lily. E enquanto retornávamos para nosso país sob a tutela de meu padrinho, ela e James iam partir em uma nova lua de mel, que duraria até setembro. Ou seja: o fim das férias seria livre para eu e Gina. Ia aproveitar esse meio tempo para arranjar um canto para morar em Sheffield, e é claro que ela iria comigo.

- Me liguem assim que chegarem na Inglaterra – Lily pediu. - Vou ligar _sempre_ para vocês. Se tiverem algum problema ou precisarem de algo, me liguem, não importa a hora. Vou deixar meu cartão de crédito com você, Harry, mas não vá gastar à toa. Só use...

Ela não parou de falar até a hora de irmos. Podia ver nos olhos de Gina o pedido para eu ser mais tolerante com Lily e James, e para agradá-la tentei fazer isso. Até abracei meu pai e beijei minha mãe antes de partirmos com Sirius.

A volta para casa aconteceu sem grandes acontecimentos, mas me deixou tenso. Durante o trajeto até o aeroporto e a viagem até a Inglaterra, Gina e Sirius ficaram conversando o tempo todo. Eu coloquei meus fones de ouvido e deixei a imaginação voar. Quando enfim chegamos à Grã Bretanha, ansiava por meu quarto e minha casa.

Tomamos um táxi e, em Maldon, deixamos Sirius em frente ao prédio em que ele estava morando. Depois de uma pausa rápida na lanchonete Três Vassouras (para comprar hambúrgueres, batatas fritas e refrigerantes) e na farmácia (de onde Gina levou anticoncepcionais e um teste de gravidez, que graças a Deus deu negativo), enfim estávamos em casa. Era bom e estranho chegar naquele lugar. As lembranças de Lily e James sempre estariam ali para me perturbar, mesmo na ausência deles. Aquele era meu castelo mal assombrado...

- Harry, dá licença.

Saí da porta para Gina entrar. Ela jogou sua bolsa e mala no chão, passando por mim para abrir as janelas. Estava faminto, então fui até a cozinha. Uma camada fina de poeira cobria cada canto do lugar, o que era incrível, pois havíamos ficado poucos dias fora.

Depois de abrir toda a casa, ligar para Lily e James e provavelmente desfazer suas malas, Gina se juntou à mim. Ela ia falar alguma coisa, como reclamar da bagunça que fiz na cozinha ou algo do tipo, mas desistiu. Comemos em silêncio e então subimos. Era cedo, fim de tarde, mas estávamos cansados. Tão exaustos que, às oito da noite, já dormíamos. E sequer transamos.

**ooOoOoOoOoOoo**

Por mim, teria passado bons dias em casa com Gina antes de sequer aparecer na esquina, mas ela queria resolver as coisas em Sheffield logo. Assim, na tarde seguinte pegamos um trem e cruzamos o país. No fim das contas era melhor, porque ficava livre daquilo de uma vez.

A viagem foi muito melhor do que a fizemos no dia anterior, na companhia de Sirius. Desta vez, eu e Gina estávamos sozinhos, ainda que cercados de estranhos. Mas tínhamos a liberdade de passar o tempo todo com as mãos dadas ou abraçados. E eu não me cansava de ficar perto dela, pois a vontade que tinha de senti-la nunca passava. Logo que chegamos ao nosso destino e entramos no táxi, eu a beijei, esquecendo momentaneamente que podia ter feito isso antes, afinal estávamos em um lugar onde ninguém nos conhecia e onde não conhecíamos ninguém. Estar longe de tudo era uma maravilha!

Naquela noite, no hotel, sem Lily e James no quarto ao lado – como quando na França -, nos divertimos mais do que nunca. Filmes _trash_ na TV, papo furado, sem nenhum assunto sério, piadas, pizzas e cervejas, além de muito sexo, foram nossos passatempos. Queria que todos os momentos, todos os dias fossem como aqueles.

Mas como nada dura para sempre, na manhã seguinte tivemos de sair e ir procurar as imobiliárias que Lily havia contatado. Em todas nos disseram a mesma coisa: os melhores apartamentos já estavam alugados. Visitamos alguns lugares sem achar nada interessante, depois batemos perna. Encontramos um cinema, vimos um filme e voltamos para o hotel. No dia seguinte, depois de mais uma noite sem regras, as visitas continuaram. Uma das imobiliárias tinha vários apartamentos interessantes, apesar de serem todos longe da universidade. Não queria pegar ônibus ou metrô todos os dias, mas era a única opção àquela altura.

Por fim escolhi, com a definitiva opinião de Gina, um sobrado, em cujo térreo funcionava uma loja que consertava eletrônicos. O lugar não era grande nem pequeno, e, segundo o agente imobiliário, o bairro era bom. O apartamento tinha uma cozinha americana, uma sala, um quarto e um banheiro razoável, com banheira – que era essencial. Segundo Gina, "era perfeito". Ela gostou mais do que eu, e apesar de querer algo mais moderno, sem aquelas janelas enormes que iam do chão até quase o teto, assinei o contrato. Poderia me mudar em dois dias, foi o que disse o cara da imobiliária.

Todavia, não ia adiantar nada me mudar, porque sequer tinha um móvel. O lugar precisava de tudo: sofá, geladeira, cama... tudo. Gina estava tão animada, tão extasiada com a ideia de decorar "nossa casa", como ela dizia, que decidiu sair naquele mesmo dia para começar as compras.

- Precisamos ir a uma loja de móveis antigos! - ela falou, animada.

- Não quero morar em um museu, Gina, mas em um lugar confortável.

- Podemos conseguir os dois! Vem!

Felizmente era tudo caro demais na loja de móveis antigos, mas rodamos a cidade e achamos uma loja de móveis usados, porque Gina não estava disposta a ter nada de primeira mão. Lá ela comprou uma cama, que desconfiei estar cheia de cupins, e um armário. Mas me recusei a levar a estante vagabunda que o vendedor queria nos empurrar. Precisava de um lugar decente para meus livros e DVD's.

O dia terminou assim, na busca incessante de Gina. E na quinta-feira as compras continuaram. Ela viu milhões de coisas, entrou em dezenas de lojas, mas quando a noite caiu tínhamos tudo – do panos de prato ao guarda-roupa e dos talhares à cama -, inclusive o colchão, que foi, definitivamente, a melhor compra – me diverti à beça com Gina na loja.

Na sexta-feira depois do almoço, fechamos a conta no hotel, pegamos nossas coisas e partimos para a imobiliária, onde peguei a chave do sobrado. Eu estava animado. Gina andava tão alegre, sorridente e faladeira que me contagiou. Para falar a verdade, só o fato de estar longe dos rostos e lugares conhecidos me deixava mais leve. Estava em paz. Quase que podia esquecer da minha vida e só me concentrar em Gina. Era abençoado estar em um lugar estranho.

Antes de entrar naquela que seria minha nova casa, peguei Gina no colo e, como recém-casados, a levei para dentro. O lugar estava fechado e empoeirado, mas não nos importamos. Transamos ali mesmo, no chão da sala, antes de fazer qualquer outra coisa. Só um bom tempo depois começamos a abrir as janelas e, com vassouras e esfregões comprados havia pouco, limpamos o apartamento e colocamos o que já tínhamos no lugar: toalhas no banheiro, copos, pratos e talhares no armário da cozinha, tapetes pela casa...

- Uma empregada é outra coisa que preciso – comentei quando terminamos. Nesse momento exato, a campainha tocou. Estavam entregando o colchão, que colocamos no quarto e cobrimos com um lençol muito chamativo que Gina escolheu. Só era necessário aquilo para nossa casa: um lugar para dormirmos e transarmos. O resto era supérfluo.

Naquela noite, fizemos algo que ainda não havíamos feito: saímos para explorar a cidade. Era libertador andar sem rumo ou pudores com Gina, sem a preocupação de encontrar um conhecido em casa esquina.

Jantamos em um restaurante tailandês, assistimos a um musical amador e, por fim, chegamos a uma boate. O lugar estava apinhado de gente, a maioria da nossa idade ou com seus vinte e poucos anos, e meio sufocante. Mas no geral foi uma boa noite. Beijar Gina em público, dançar e me divertir com ela livremente era uma novidade, e era excelente.

- Posso me acostumar a isso facilmente – quase gritei para Gina, a fim de que ela me escutasse apesar da música alta.

- A isso o quê?

- Ficar com você, assim – mais um beijo, mais uma vez perdido nela, nos seus lábios, sua pele... - Eu te amo.

- Eu sei. E acho que você está um pouco bêbado também, Harry.

Eu ri, mas era verdade. Tinha bebido pra caramba!

Ficamos na festa até não aguentarmos mais, e lá pelas cinco da manhã resolvemos ir embora. Então aconteceu algo curioso.

Enquanto esperava Gina sair do banheiro para iniciar nossa jornada em busca de um táxi, vi uma garota ruiva passar por mim. O cabelo dela era grande demais para ser Gina, mas por um momento esqueci disso. Puxei a menina e a virei para mim. De início apenas nos olhamos, então, do nada, ela me beijou.

Podia por a culpa na bebida, e esse foi um dos fatores, mas correspondi porque quis. Ficamos nos beijando e nos agarrando, minha mente misturando as imagens da ruiva desconhecida com as de Gina, por um bom tempo. Nunca cheguei a saber o nome da garota, mas ela era bem bonita.

O fato é que ficamos ali até eu conseguir me concentrar e lembrar do que estava fazendo antes que ela aparecesse. Gina. Onde _ela _estava?

A ruiva desconhecida perguntou alguma coisa enquanto eu, sem me importar, me enfiei no banheiro feminino. Uma ou outra garota reclamou, mas ninguém deu muita importância por eu estar ali.

- Gina? Gina? - gritava, mas não tinha resposta. Nisso a menina continua falando atrás de mim, sem que eu escutasse nada. Minha cabeça estava girando e meu estômago embrulhando. Definitivamente não havia sido uma boa ideia misturar o tempero tailandês com vodka e cerveja.

Voltei à pista de dança com a ruiva em meu encalço e crente que nunca mais ia encontrar Gina. Mas aí ela se _materializou_ na minha frente, e eu estava tão mal e atordoado que nem me importei mais com a garota louca me seguindo.

Fomos embora e, no caminho até a porta, a outra ruiva ficou para trás. Assim que atingi o ar fresco me senti melhor, porém o mal estar piorou quando entramos no táxi e ele começou a andar.

Não conhecia a cidade, então era impossível saber se estávamos perto ou não do meu apartamento. Mas eu via bares, locadoras, clubes, lanchonetes, supermercados, casas, centenas delas, via toda a cidade passar por mim em um borrão, e o enjôo aumentava. Fechei os olhos apertado e torci para não vomitar, e por muito tempo fiquei assim. Só abri quando senti a mão de Gina no meu ombro e sua voz dizendo que havíamos chegado.

Não sei como subi as escadas, mas o fiz. Lembro que, assim que entramos na sala, corri para o banheiro e coloquei toda a comida e bebida do dia para fora. E lá estava Gina ao meu lado, passando a mão no meu cabelo e chamando minha atenção ao mesmo tempo que me confortava.

De alguma forma me aguentei de pé para tomar um banho e depois caí na cama, que era nosso colchão recém entregue. Tudo se apagou com muita facilidade e, no meio do breu, surgiu um sonho bizarro em que eu chegava em uma cidade nova e todo mundo ali era vampiro e queria me pegar, já tinham até transformado Gina, então quando não havia mais escapatória...

O toque de um celular me acordou. Sequer abri os olhos na esperança que o barulho parasse e pudesse voltar ao meu sono, mas o som continuava. _Preciso colocar as cortinas_, pensei enquanto me levantava sob a luz forte do Sol, que entrava pelas janelas.

Achei o celular de Gina sobre sua mala. O nome na tela dizia "Mamãe", mas nem a pau eu ia atender Lily. Era de tarde e ela certamente estava fazendo sua ligação diária para saber se tudo estava bem. Recusei a chamada e desliguei o aparelho. Antes que Lily pudesse ter a brilhante ideia de _me_ ligar, desliguei meu celular também. Estava muito feliz longe de tudo para uma ligação me importunar.

Entrei no banheiro a procura de Gina, mas ela não estava ali nem em lugar nenhum. Achei sobre a caixa da minha nova televisão, no verso na nota fiscal, um bilhete que dizia que ela tinha ido ao supermercado e voltava logo. Ótimo, ela havia saído. Tomara que passasse na drogaria e comprasse aspirina, porque eu estava com uma dor de cabeça do caramba.

Me atirei no colchão e escondei a cabeça sob os travesseiros. Quando estava quase pegando no sono de novo, a porta bateu e soube que Gina tinha voltado.

- Harry?

- Lily ligou – falei -, mas não atendi. Recusei a ligação e desliguei os celulares.

- Por quê? Mamãe vai morrer de preocupação, pensando que a gente foi raptado ou morto e por isso não a atendemos. Vou ligar pra ela.

Ouvi os passos de Gina, o celular sendo religado, sua conversa com Lily. O colchão ao meu lado afundou e soube que ela estava deitada ali. Podia escutar tudo que Gina falava com nossa mãe, que perguntou por mim com um tom de preocupação na voz. Desde que fomos embora da França, no domingo, só tinha falado com ela uma vez, na tarde em que assinei o contrato do apartamento. Sabia que estava magoando e preocupando-a, mas para mim era melhor assim. A distância entre nós amenizava minha dor e meus demônios. Não era bom nem começar a pensar nisso, porque...

- Ela quer falar com você – Gina, com uma vez suplicante, comentou. - Atende a mamãe, Harry, por favor – senti os lábios dela em minhas costas, me dando um beijo casto. - Por favor!

Foi só porque Gina pediu que emergi de baixo das travesseiros e peguei o telefone.

- Oi, Lily.

- Harry! - a voz dela, estridente de alegria, quase fez minha cabeça rachar. - Que saudade! Como você está, meu filho?

- Com sono.

- Sono? Deve ser... o quê? Por volta das três da tarde aí na Inglaterra? Você não anda dormindo à noite não?

- Claro que sim – minha mão alcançou os cabelos curtos de Gina, que estava deitada me observando -, só saí ontem.

- Já fez amigos aí?

- Só alguns – apoiado no cotovelo, deitei ao lado de Gina. - Olha, Lily, preciso desligar. A campainha tocou, acho que vierem entregar os móveis.

- No sábado?

- Hã... é, no sábado. Tchau, Lily.

Desliguei o telefone e imediatamente me apossei de Gina, deitando sobre ela e lhe roubando um beijo caloroso.

- Você está muito bonita hoje. Resplandecente.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada gostosa. Observei como fechou os olhos por um instante e apertou-os no meio da risada, para então voltar a me encarar. Ela era adorável.

- Acho que você ainda está bêbado, Harry.

- 'To com uma dor de cabeça horrível, mas até isso pode esperar - minha boca alcançou a dela mais uma vez e ouvi Gina gemer sob meu corpo. Estava cheio de tesão naquela tarde, e fui logo enfiando as mãos embaixo de seu vestido e tirando sua calcinha...

- Nossa, que violência – Gina falou, mas estava sorrindo. E gostando. - Que bom que você dormiu sem roupa, assim poupa tempo.

Mais um beijo, e eu já estava dentro dela. Então vieram os gemidos, os toques, mais beijos, corpos colados, perdidos nos movimentos... e por fim a abençoada liberdade.

Saí de cima dela e ficamos ali, abraçados, até estarmos com os corações calmos de novo. Minha cabeça ainda doía, mas isso não era nada. Estava feliz com Gina e era só isso que importava. Disse-lhe isso.

- Estou feliz também – ela garantiu. - Quando for embora e te deixar sozinho, vou morrer de saudades.

- Também vou.

- Vai nada. Você vai ficar feliz por poder trazer todas as garotas que conhecer pra cá e transar com elas até não aguentar mais.

- Não vou fazer isso, Gina. Eu amo você.

- Verdade? - a descrença em sua voz era clara – Não acredito. Se quando eu dou as costas para ir ao banheiro você já se pega com alguém, imagine quando eu voltar para casa.

- Ela me agarrou! - me defendi. Gina estava falando da ruiva da noite anterior, é claro.

- Isso não importa, e eu não me importo por vocês terem se beijado – ela me encarou. - O que eu estou dizendo, Harry, é que você pode fazer o que quiser quando eu não estiver aqui. Da mesma forma que eu vou fazer o que quiser enquanto estiver sozinha.

- Não, de jeito nenhum eu...

- Harry, não vamos fazer promessas que não vamos cumprir. O que importa é que quando estamos juntos, _realmente_ estamos juntos. Temos esses momentos, essa rotina ordinária e por isso mesmo encantadora de acordar ao lado um do outro, ir ao supermercado, arrumar a casa, lavar a louça... Conquistamos isso juntos, e vamos manter isso para sempre, porque não vou deixar nada disso se perder, e nem você.

- Não, não vou.

Ela sorriu e me abraçou, ao que a apertei contra mim.

- Daqui a um ano, Harry, vou me mudar para cá. Quando terminarmos a faculdade, diremos a mamãe e papai que vamos trabalhar em um lugar distante e iremos para bem longe.

- Podemos ir para os Estados Unidos. Sempre quis conhecer Nova York.

- Talvez. O importante é que esse lugar seja distante, então vamos construir nossas vidas e ficar juntos para sempre.

- Para sempre – repeti. - Para sempre.

E não duvidei que as coisas entre nós fossem eternas. Não naquele momento, com Gina em meus braços e o sol da tarde nos banhando. O momento era perfeito, nosso amor sublime e a distância de todos os tormentos era enorme. O futuro prometia ser brilhante.

FIM

* * *

**Aos leitores:**

Ufa! Acabou.  
Sinceramente, não foi fácil chegar até aqui. Os últimos capítulos foram difíceis, principalmente o derradeiro, que demorou três meses para vir à tona. Não gostei muito dele, porque achei meio corrido, as coisas acontecendo rápido demais... pareceu artificial? De qualquer forma, o Harry e a Gina tiveram o fim que sempre desejei. Agora, o mais importante: o que _você _achou do final de Entre 4 Paredes?  
Agradeço a todos os meus pacientes leitores que me acompanharam nesta jornada incrível que foi E4P. Em pouco mais de dois anos, construí essa história com e para vocês. Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada por tudo!  
Quem tiver dúvidas e quiser perguntar alguma coisa, faça isso nas reviews, pois postarei mais um "capítulo", que na verdade será um posfácio, com observações, comentários e coisas curiosas que quero compartilhar com vocês. Esse será o momento final para esclarecer o que não ficou óbvio, então aproveitem.  
Em fevereiro pretendo voltar com Perdidos na Rotação. A fic vai entrar agora em uma nova fase, de certa forma, mas antes de recomeçar a escrevê-la preciso lê-la toda, pois já faz muito tempo desde que mergulhei naquele universo pela última vez.  
Minhas impressões finais sobre E4P virão na próxima postagem. Até lá, fique com um grande abraço saudoso.

Lanni

* * *

**Respostas as reviews:**

**ooo ingrid albuquerque:** Ingrid, infelizmente seu pedido de uma postagem rápida não foi atendido, mas por fim consegui publicar o último capítulo da fic. Espero, de verdade, que fique feliz com ele. Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui. Um enorme beijo, a gente se "vê" por aí!

**ooo NiRvAnIcA:** Obrigada pelo "VocÊ escreve PERFEITAMENTE!". Talvez te deixe um pouco desapontada ou frustrada com esse último capítulo, talvez nele eu não escreva tão bem assim, porém espero que goste. Um super beijo!

**ooo Pati Mello: **Olá, Pati! Antes de tudo, agradeço sua review e por acompanhar a fic. Espero que goste do fim que planejei.  
Em segundo lugar, achei seu comentário um tanto curioso. Isso porque eu já tratei de incesto, consumo de drogas, homosexualidade, bissexualidade, traição e, porque não dizer?, promiscuidade nas minhas fics - principalmente em Perdidos na Rotação -, e essa é a primeira vez que alguém se diz contra uma abordagem minha com todas as letras. Realmente é interessante: nenhum dos leitores tratou o incesto das personagens de E4P como algo errado, sujo, sórdido, mas você se posicionou quanto ao que a Gina disse sobre o aborto.  
Eu, particularmente, sou contra o abordo, mas a favor da sua descriminalização. Todavia, minha opinião não interessa quando escrevo. Eu dou vida às personagens e tenho comigo que meu compromisso é fazer isso com honestidade. A Gina não gosta muito da ideia, mas não vê o aborto com algo errado. O Harry já vê. É a opinião deles, não a minha. Da mesma forma que é escolha da Gina de Perdidos da Rotação ser promíscua, o que não significa que eu seja.  
Assim, respeito também sua opinião, como você disse que respeita a minha, mas não concordo quando diz que fui imprudente na forma como tratei "a questão de uma possível gravidez da Gina". Se escrevo uma história, devo narrar as coisas como elas são dentro da trama que construí. Além do mais, nunca quis fazer personagens bonitinhas, adoráveis, muito pelo contrário. Acho que nada é tão humano quanto as falhas, portanto personagens falíveis são importantes. Dia desses escrevi na resposta de uma review: "Nunca quis fazer um Harry e uma Ginas perfeitos. Era essencial eles terem falhas, cometerem atos considerados errados pela sociedade - e não estou falando do incesto, mas de coisas menores, como consumir drogas. Não estou aqui para dizer se isso é certo ou errado, mas para mostrar que as personagens fazem isso, porque elas são comuns, ordinárias, um 'ser humano' como qualquer outro, com qualidades e defeitos". Portanto, fique à vontade para dar sua opinião, fazer comentários, compartilhar algo que achar interessante. Mas saiba também que vou continuar a me manter fiel à minha história, mesmo que para isso tenha de ir contra o socialmente aceito.  
Não me arrependo do que escrevi. Mais de uma vez, para mais de uma pessoa, eu disse que não conseguia escrever algo que parecia destoar da postura da personagem. O pensamento da Gina, o que ela disse ou deixou de dizer, é reflexo do que ela é agora: uma pessoa endurecida, que viu que seus sonhos de menina eram tolices e tem de suportar um fardo enorme. Se ela vai ser julgada por isso, e se eu vou ser julgada por ser fiel à minha personagem, bem, atire as pedras.  
Agora, como ser humano, concordo com você quando diz que o aborto é uma decisão séria. Como disse, sou contra, mas não sou ninguém para julgar alguém que já fez ou que é a favor. Cada um cuida do próprio corpo e faz com ele o que bem entender. A minha opinião é que o Estado não tem direito de tirar essa sua opção de escolha. Optando por tal ou qual caminho, em uma democracia é preciso ter liberdade para guiar nossas ações.  
Foi sugerido que eu deveria "pensar melhor antes de dissipar esse tipo de exemplo (aborto) pela internet". Bem, primeiro eu não dei exemplo, mas citei a questão no texto. Não escrevi "Gina fará um aborto" e, mesmo que escrevesse, a fic tem classificação "M", para maiores de 18 anos, pessoas que teoricamente têm bom senso o suficiente para saber se devem ou não se deixar influenciar por isso ou aquilo, o que não é minha intenção, de qualquer forma. Caso contrário, o que dizer de filmes como "4 meses, 3 semanas e 2 dias", onde toda a película aborda o caminho para se fazer um aborto? Ou do clássico "Lolita", que narra a relação de uma menina e um homem mais velho? Quem assistir a esse último longa vai sair atrás de garotinhas por aí? Quem ver "Dexter" vai virar um serial killer? Quem gostou de "Cães de aluguel" é a favor da violência? A arte vai além dos preconceitos - não ouso dizer minhas fics são arte, não sou prepotente, estou apenas exemplificando. "Lolita" não seria dolorosamente sufocante, e bonito até (aqui me refiro ao livro), se não fosse o protagonista perturbado que gosta de "ninfetas". Se isso ou aquilo tivesse deixado de ser escrito/filmado/encenado porque é um assunto polêmico ou incômodo, fala de assassinato ou mostra a miséria da alma humana, seria censura. A mesma censura que minha fic sofreria se eu deixasse de escrever algo que é essencial para a história e que é importante para a personagem porque pode ser uma "má influência" ou um "mau exemplo".  
Em conclusão, sua review é muito válida e é bacana questionar um assunto abordado na fic. A discussão do tema é interessante e, por isso mesmo, acho que acertei ao tratar do tópico em E4P. Todavia, creio que a abordagem que dou não é a questão importante, mas sim do que trato. Um grande abraço!

**ooo fermalaquias:** De fato a esperança é a última que morre. Acredito que até este capítulo final alguém esperava uma surpresa, como eu desdizendo o que falei em toda a fic e revelando que Harry e Gina não são irmão. Mas no universo de E4P eles são.  
Não se preocupe com o interesse da Gina com Draco/Luna, porque a relação dos dois realmente foi passageira. Não há caroço nesse angu, como diria minha avó. Mas Gina e Draco... terminou meio em aberto, não? Um beijo!

**ooo Kellysds:** Nesta que acredito ser a última vez (pelo menos em E4P), agradeço suas palavras gentis. Fico feliz que você não tenha conseguido imaginar o que vinha por aí, pois caso contrário eu ia me frustar. O objetivo sempre foi fazer uma história diferente, portanto, surpreendente.  
"A fic é narrada em primeira pessoa, eu tento saber em que ponto da vida a Ginny está, se ela narrava do presente ou do futuro e de qual futuro, não consigo saber e me sinto estúpida!" Ela narra do futuro, pois você pode perceber que a narração tanto da Gina quanto do Harry é sempre no passado. Mas qual momento exato do futuro é difícil especificar. Isso fica para sua imaginação.  
Agradeço todas as suas reviews e por ter acompanhado a história até aqui. Espero te "ver" por aí! Beijo!

**ooo Patty Carvalho**: É uma pena, mas tudo que é bom dura pouco - ou nem tão pouco, já que a fic levou mais de dois anos para ser concluída. Mas acabou, agora é definitivo. Beijo!

**ooo Thamires**: É, Thamires, um dia E4P ia acabar e esse dia chegou, apesar da demora. Agora é olhar para frente e continuar com os outros projetos.  
Gostou do fim do Harry e da Gina? Você disse que queria algo feliz... Falou também que tinha esperança deles não serem irmão, mas são.  
Obrigada por ter acompanhado a fic. Um super beijo!

**ooo Niina Weasley Potter**: Olá, Niina! Fico feliz que tenha resolvido escrever, mesmo que seja agora, no fim. Tal como você, também espero que eu ganho o Oscar algum dia, rs. Seria muito interessante. Obrigada pela review, beijo!

**ooo Hugh Black**: Uau! Se você não via como a fic acabar em mais dois capítulos, imagine em apenas mais um! E sim, Harry e Gina são irmãos, como sempre disse, rs.  
Infelizmente, acredito, os amigos dos nossos protagonistas não aceitariam muito bem a relação deles, por isso é mais fácil eles se afastarem de tudo que os fazem sofrer ou traga recordações difíceis. Se esconder é ruim, portanto a distância para o casal sempre foi bem vinda. Espero que tenha gostado do fim. Beijo!

**ooo gisllaine farias**: O Harry vai para a faculdade, mas ele voltará para ver a Gina de vez em quando sim. Não acho que ela terá de correr atrás dele... Ela não fará isso, nem ele, mas se fosse acontecer seria o contrário do que você disse: Harry correria atrás da Gina. Obrigada por tudo que disse sobre a história e por tê-la acompanhado até aqui. Fico feliz, de verdade. Um grande beijo!

**ooo Monica Black Malfoy**: Olá, Monica! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também, até porque foi o último. Sobre a distância dos amigos, ela será melhor para o Harry e a Gina. Eles se bastam. Beijo!

**ooo Bruxinha Potter Weasley**: É... tantas coisas, informações e reações! Tantas que temo que as coisas tenham ficado rápidas e artificiais demais. O que achou do fim? Draco e Luna acabou mesmo, isso te garanto. Eles são muito diferentes. Beijo!

**ooo Pedro Henrique Freitas**: Pedro, nem posso acreditar que essa é minha última resposta a uma review sua em E4P. Você foi um dos leitores que, de fato, construiu a fic junto comigo, porque estava sempre por aqui. Agradeço por isso, de verdade. Também não vou esquecer suas análises sempre tão precisas e bem construídas, elas merecem ao menos uma citação neste fim.  
Quando disse que faria E4P menos romântica se fosse escrevê-la agora, digo que tiraria os momentos doces e propriamente românticos e faria um texto mais cruel. Mais dramático, de certa forma.  
Nunca pretendi separar o casal no final, apesar de ter pensado em outras possibilidades para o fim.  
Também acredito que Draco/Luna seriam "um casal interessante", mas não nessa fic. Em um outro texto, algo do tipo Further Education, talvez.  
Você comentou sobre Draco e Gina, mas não vou falar nisso, pelo menos não por hora. Tenho certeza que vão acabar perguntando sobre eles e terei de citar a questão em meu posfácio.  
Nunca assisti Dexter, mas tenho interesse. Vou tentar ver esse ano.  
A gente continua se falando, Pedro. Espero te "ver" novamente pelo menos quando voltar a atualizar Perdidos na Rotação. Um grande e sincero abraço.

**ooo Yami Umi**: Os dois, Harry e Gina, são filhos de Lily e James. São irmãos, apesar das esperanças nunca morrerem, mesmo quando confirmei os laços dos dois. =)  
De qualquer forma, eles não precisam de desculpas para ficar juntos. Isso é simplesmente inevitável. Beijos!

**ooo RaFa Lilla**: E4P nunca pretendeu se assemelhar a Maninho, até porque eu nunca quis o tom de comédia desta última fic na minha. Mas a base das histórias é a mesma: irmãos apaixonados um pelo outro - apesar do H e da G de Maninho não serem irmãos de fato.  
Espero que tenha gostado do fim, Rafa. Obrigada por acompanhar E4P até aqui. Super beijo!

**ooo Anna Weasley Potter**: O James e a Lily nunca saberão do Harry e da Gina, mesmo que eventualmente pensem sobre isso. Sabe aqueles pensamentos absurdos e ilógicos que às vezes temos? No máximo serão essas ideias que passarão pela cabeça deles.  
Você estava certa ao dizer que Harry sofreria uma mudança, até porque ele se afastou das coisas que lhe são familiar. Assim é mais fácil para acreditar em seu futuro com a Gina.  
Que mal lhe pergunte, você prestou vestibular para quê? Beijo!

**ooo Ana Paula Smith**: Hahaha, que bom que gostou da fic. Não só a continuei como a finalizei. Espero que tenha apreciado o fim do Harry e da Gina. Beijo!

**ooo chyaros**: Aí está o fim da fic! Demorei, mas publiquei-o, o que não poderia deixar de fazer. Na sua review, você disse que ainda não tinha lido Perdidos na Rotação. Espero que o faça, é minha fic favorita das que escrevi. Beijo!

**ooo Pati Black**: Espero que o final não tenha te desapontado, pelo menos não muito. Você disse que estava ansiosa por ele, e aí está. Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui. Espero ainda te "ver" por aí! Super beijo!

**ooo BarBara NirvaNica 4EVER**: Gina e Draco? Não, a fic é H/G! Mas quem sabe G e D não podem ter algo? Isso fica para a sua imaginação, já que E4P chegou ao fim. Beijo!

**ooo gatinha**: Obrigada! Espero que tenha achado o fim interessante também! Beijo!

**ooo leorah**: Bem, não demorei tanto assim para postar desde a sua review, há duas semanas. Aqui está o fim, espero que tenha apreciado. Beijo!

**ooo Anna Paula**: Te matar de curiosidade nunca foi minha intenção, portanto postei o capítulo final. Espero que goste, beijo!

**ooo Camille Abbott:** Obrigada, Camille! Espero que o fim não tenha te desapontado, já que estava esperando-o com ansiedade. Espero que tenha sido realmente surpreendente. Beijo!

**ooo julia**: Que bom que nunca imaginou "ler uma história como essa", pois minha intenção sempre foi escrever uma fic diferente, sem semelhanças com o que tem por aí. Torço para que tenha gostado do fim. Beijo!


End file.
